Lucky Future
by RezleVettems
Summary: A sequel to the highly well reviewed Lucky Summer. The school year is beginning and Konata and Kagami's relationship faces difficult and new troubles. What else? Theirs' isn't the only new love. How will their friends react to their love?
1. Chapter 1:Beginning

Lucky Future

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Konata awoke from her deep slumber, aches covering every bone she had. Her eyes slowly adapted to the dim light of the morning, its lack of sufficient light seemingly an omen for ill times to come, a thought that was proven true as her sight became fully focused.

"Oh no!! It can't be true!!" Konata yelped. Quickly leaping out of her bed, she took hold of the phone by her computer and held onto the one button for speed dial. After waiting for pick up she heard the voice she lovingly desired.

"Hey Konata. What's up?" Kagami asked.

"Why didn't you tell me school starts tomorrow?!" Konata panicked.

"Because I wanted to hear you get all scared about it." Kagami teased.

"You know, you're growing very mischievous."

"It's only because I've been dating you."

"That's what I like to hear. I'm coming over now!" Konata then hung up and rushed towards the closet, grabbing whatever wasn't wrinkled.

Kagami closed her cell phone shut and continued packing, sighing before she placed another shirt in her dresser drawer.

"Lately Konata….we haven't really done much have we….I want to be with you some more…." She muttered to herself.

"Then why don't you tell her that." Yukari popped, suddenly appearing on the side of Kagami's opened door, sending a shock of terror down her back.

"W-when did you pop up there?!" Kagami asked.

"I hope you didn't forget whose house this is. I was walking by when I heard you mumbling and came to make sure everything was alright." She gently reminded Kagami. It wasn't possible for Kagami to forget whose house she had moved in to during the summer.

She was kicked out of her house by her father after she revealed that she was attracted to Konata. He attempted to make it up to her by buying her a car and apologizing but now Kagami wasn't so sure she could trust him nor whether or not she even wanted to see him again.

Amidst these thoughts a new voice electrocuted Kagami.

"Hi baby!" Konata said.

"W-w-what?! When did you-"

"Ms. Takara let me when I rung the bell." Informed Konata who didn't realize she scared Kagami. She walked over to the bed and sat down as Kagami started arranging her clothes again. Konata wished to not disturb her, distracting herself with Kagami's MP3 player that she noticed on the bed.

Konata laid back and began shuffling through all the music. The beeps from the device did little to bother Kagami until she realized what Konata might have been doing.

"Hey, don't rearrange my songs or nothing. I like them in the order they're in!" Kagami fussed.

Konata frowned at the accusation. What she was doing contrasted the notion.

"I'm just looking at them. I want to learn more about the music my girlfriend listens to." Konata frowned again. Kagami sighed in response, she knew what she said was wrong but couldn't apologize for it, leaving Konata bewildered.

"Kagami…why have you been fussing at me more than ever? You've been yelling at me a lot, even more than before we started to go out." Konata asked, setting herself up on her knees as if to brace for a conversation.

Kagami looked at her, anger in her eyes.

"I'm not fussing. I just don't like it when people mess with my stuff."

"Why are you yelling again?"

Kagami was about to yell louder this time until a memory flashed into her head. The image of wet ground appeared before her mind. Making little sense to her, she explored the thought further until she remembered what made the ground wet. Konata's tears. It was a memory of the time she almost destroyed their relationship.

Kagami sighed, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. She had to calm down, she never wanted to do that again to Konata. She never wanted to come close to doing it or even do anything that seemed related to it. She once again turned at Konata and saw the frown she had on, the worried green eyes that would always look back at her.

Kagami sat down next to Konata on the soft bed and closed her eyes. She had a girlfriend and Konata would be more than happy to support her as her girlfriend. That's why people need each other for support.

Kagami relaxed her head on top of Konata's shoulders and began to speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense. I'm worried about how school will treat us. We're different now then last year." Kagami confessed.

"What else?" Konata interrogated.

"What? What do you mean "what else"?"

"I know you Kagami…you don't get this bothered by one thing, you get bothered by many things. You can tell me. I'll still love you." Konata giggled.

"I know that…but…it's just that we don't seem to be spending enough time together anymore. It's been a week since you came over. I feel a little alone without you."

"Oh is that it? Sorry."

"Sorry?! What a lame excuse. I want to know why."

"It was my mistake. I felt lonely too but I wanted to give you some space so you could settle in. I thought you might be busy and I wanted you to get everything ready so I couldn't interrupt you while you settled." Konata said, blushing as she scratched her cheek, worried her kind gesture might have been a big mistake.

Kagami observed her as she talked and smiled more herself with each word Konata said. She couldn't resist to hug her when she stopped.

"Oh hohoho! Kagami! Trying to make your move on me again, in other peoples' house no less!" Konata teased but Kagami gave in to it this time.

"Yeah, so what? You know you like it." Kagami whispered in her ear.

"Huh? You're pretty adventurous today." Konata cheered.

"It's just been so long since I've seen you."

"Maybe I'll stay away another week and get some more of this love when I come back." Konata giggled.

"Nope, I want you to stay." Kagami said as she wrapped her arms around Konata's shoulder, kissing her delicate puffy cheeks.

The evening sun began to get lower and Konata waved farewell as she headed home, Kagami by her side. The Takaras walked back into the house as the two walked off near the corner.

"You know, this isn't anything like the mangas or the shows or the movies." Kagami said.

"What is?"

"Us…our love…we didn't magically fall in love instantly at a beautiful park or garden, we didn't even realize it was love until later. Shortly after we had a fight and I things yet we're still here Konata. You and me." Kagami said, holding onto her petite love's hand.

"Yep. It's because I love you a whole lots….and those irresistible blue eyes of your eyes." Konata smiled.

Flustered, she still wasn't used to those precious compliments Konata gave her, she felt like she didn't know what to do with herself with so much happiness. Konata knew this and often took advantage of that shy attitude, complimenting her in any place they went.

"But you know….Konata, despite it all, I don't know…how I'll feel when we start school again." Kagami lightly said.

"Are you talking about how we are at school?" Konata asked, looking up at Kagami.

"Yeah…I know it's wrong and I know you might want to yell at me or walk away…but I've been thinking about it for a few days and…I'm comfortable with you in public places because no one knows us and at home our family and friends already know…"

"I understand what you mean. You had no choice but to tell them because of the fight we had. You're getting afraid again about what the other kids will think about us beinh together right?" Konata asked.

"Yeah….but…I'll try…to be with you at school. I definitely want everyone to know by the end of the term but if you don't like it I'll…."

Konata stopped her walk. Staring at Kagami, she grabbed a hold of her other hand and directed herself towards her.

"I love you Kagami. I understand it all. This time, I won't force it on you. I wait for you and not act like your girlfriend at school until you're comfortable with it." Konata said.

"Thanks Konata." Kagami said, hugging her with a fluster.

"I know how you love to be affectionate and it'll probably hurt you to do it but I'll….." Kagami muttered.

"Nope. The reason I do it is because I understand you and want you to feel good about us. The reason I do it is because you're more than worth the wait and as long as I get all the loving I want at home then I don't see a problem." Konata said.

"I'll work hard to give it to you." Kagami said.

The two began their walk to Konata's house. Tomorrow would be the first day of school once again but now they would face troubles that were new to them, troubles that would challenge their relationship and those who support it.


	2. Chapter 2:Starting Off

Lucky Summer

Chapter 2: Starting Off

Konata was wide awake the first day of school, her sparkling wide eyes opened as proof of her successful preparations for this day. Despite all complaints she actually enjoyed going to school to interact with all her friends on a daily basis. She also wanted to meet up with Kagami before they made it to school.

After she quickly ate her breakfast she ran out of the house, nearly forgetting to say goodbye to her father. Turning back around she waved him off and he smiled, wishing her a good day at school. Little did Konata know, Sojiro was holding a surprise for her in his head, waiting for the day he could tell her the big news.

Konata ran out of the house and leapt over the porch, turning so she could dash down the alley towards Miyuki's house where Kagami resided. A piece of toast was still in her mouth, bouncing as feet hit the ground. She seemed to almost be saving it for an unknown reason.

Konata had to be with Kagami before school started, she wanted to see her badly. As she came closer the large house rose from the trees, signaling the short distance remaining. Konata could hardly contain her excitement to see Kagami.

She sped up, evading oncoming bikes and sliding through people, amazing all with her agility and reflexes. The piece of bread locked in her mouth was like a feather in these speeds. Konata counted the trees that led up to Kagami's house until she was behind the gates that separated her from her love.

"Kagamin!! I'm ready!" Konata shouted.

The second story window was instantly lifted, allowing Kagami to poke her head out and respond. Konata could see her room behind her, the mirror she used to help her with her hair, the tip of the bed she slept on, and the large, brown teddy bear she borught from home.

"I'm coming. Let me just grab my book bag, ok?" Kagami replied, popping her head back into the room.

"Alright!" Konata shouted back. As she waited she, nibbled down on the toast in her teeth, chewing it slowly. Her body would gently swing from right to left, her hair doing the same and rubbing her feet as it did. Clearly she was excited for Kagami's appearance and couldn't seem to control herself.

"Goodbye Ms.Takara! See you after school!" Kagami said. She casually walked out of the gate and locked it shut, shaking it to check if she closed it correctly. With a sense of anticipation she saw Konata and began to walk, assuming Konata would do the same.

Kagami noticed that she could only hear her footsteps and turned to see Konata was still behind her, smiling brightly at her.

"Is somethi-"

Konata grabbed Kagami's wrists and brought against the wall, kissing her sweetly and moving her tongue around inside her mouth. The usual blushes formed as Kagami gave in to the attack and closed her eyes, enjoying the early show of affection she was receiving.

Konata released her Kagami's wrists from her grip and instead placed her hands into Kagami's hair, strolling through every bundle of strands, enjoying the soft touch, the delicate feel it had and Konata's fingers managed to untie the ribbons that were in it.

Kagami's leg curled up along Konata's hip as the passion heightened, Konata responded by caressing her sides and squeezing onto them.

Minutes afterwards the two stopped and began to fix their school uniforms. Kagami had the most work to do.

"My ribbons? You shouldn't mess with them like that before I go to school, no matter how much I'll enjoy it." Kagami smiled.

"I was waiting all night for that." Konata said. "I'll have to pretend we're not dating at school so I wanted to get as much of you as I could." Konata said.

"Me too. Surprising and messy as it was, I love your random gestures." Kagami said, fixing her ribbons as they began to walk down the sidewalk. "Oh, and the toast tasted great too." Kagami smiled.

"Oh yeah, I should have swallowed it before I kissed you." Konata smiled. "Glad you liked it."

"Yeah, but I'm not some kind of bird. I hope you don't that too often." Kagami said.

Konata could only smile as they walked forward. Their conversations were becoming longer and more interesting before, something they both noticed as they would silently walk after it was over.

"So…first day at school…I hope I get a class with some of you guys this year." Kagami said.

"Yeah. It'll be much easier to copy off your homework."

"You still plan on doing that? Even when we date?"

"Especially when we're dating!" Konata pointed out, her finger pointing into the air. "You love me so you help me, right?"

"You're too lazy…" Kagami resigned.

"Not lazy enough to give you another kiss." Konata smiled, raising her hands up to pounce her but she was blocked by a hand.

"Hold it. Look. It's the school!" Kagami excitedly declared.

"Really? We're already there?"

Ahead of them lied the Saitama High School, the same building they experienced two full years of good and bad moments in, the building where they both met each other for the first time. As much as Konata disliked the homework and classes she had to love the school for allowing her to meet Kagami.

"We should say thank you, right?" Kagami suggested.

"Thank you?"

"Yeah, because this is where we met, at this school."

"I remember that. We were outside, near the benches. That's when Tsukasa introduced you to me. I remember that weird feeling I got when I saw you." Konata said, patting her chest.

"Yeah, me too. I think it was your green eyes that got me first. At first you seemed annoying but I started to see everything you did as unique and kinda…."

"Oooh….kinda what?"

"You know….cute….and stuff…"

"Awwww!!! You blush for me Kagami?"

"You know I do! Anyway, this is it, our last year here. We should make it a good one!"

"Yeah, the best year we could possibly have. Trigger as many flags as we can!"

"What are you talking about? Wait a minute….don't think you can turn this last year into some kind of simulated hentai game!"

"I never said that…..out loud…."

"Just be careful alright. If you do, I'll try to find a good spot where we can talk or something…"

"You know you want to do more than talk. Ok then. If I'm good today, you can find a good spot for us to make out in peace. Deal!"

"Wait! I never said make out!"

"But you meant to."

Kagami couldn't lie about that. She sighed and shook on the deal, looking at Konata with a nervous smile, her eyes telling the petite otaku to work hard for this until she was ready. Konata's eyes shot back the determination she had inside her to fulfill Kagami's wish.

"We'll tell everyone when we're ready." Kagami cheered.

"Then we can make out whenever we want!" Konata cheered.

Just by this Kagami seemed to happy, she actually had put her full faith in Konata, something she rarely did with anybody. Kagami was beginning to wonder why she never saw this loyal side of Konata before they dated. Their secret was safe.

"Hey you two lovebirds! I heard you two were dating!" Kuroi-sensei yelled out, their homeroom teacher for the past two years.

"W-what the?! I didn't tell anyone yet?!" Kagami panicked.

"I didn't even get a chance to protect the secret yet and she figured it out!!" Konata said, utterly shocked by her teacher's sudden discovery of their relationship.

Tsukasa popped up from behind Kuroi-sensei.

"Umm……was I supposed to keep it secret?" Tsukasa nervously asked, praying she didn't screw anything up.


	3. Chapter 3:Gifts

Lucky Future

Chapter 3: Gifts

Starting another year of high school, Kagami and Konata had come to an agreement to keep their relationship a secret until Kagami felt secure and comfortable. Unfortunately, this secret was already blurted to their teacher by Tsukasa-Kagami's apparently absentminded sister.

"I-I'm sorry Kagami! I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret! Please forgive me!" Tsukasa pleaded, bowing her head, asking for redemption.

"Don't get mad at her…she didn't know Kagami." Konata said.

"I'm not mad…it was my mistake to forget to tell her about it. I already told Miyuki to keep it a secret but forgot about you. It's okay." Kagami said, resigning to the situation, praying in her heart for a good outcome. Fighting the shivers that made her body tremble she hoped that Kuroi-sensei wouldn't be against their relationship.

"Kuroi-sensei…I was wondering if you maybe had a problem with our relationship?" Kagami asked, refusing to look her teacher in the face. Her nerves were shaking as another person became involved in their secret life.

Kuroi-sensei paused and stared at Kagami until their eyes met, creating an awkward moment between them.

"Why would I have a problem with it?" Kuroi-sensei asked, acting nearly clueless as to why she was asked such a thing.

"Really?! You don't have a problem with it?! That….that's great!!" Kagami cheered. "But could you please keep it a secret until I'm ready to reveal it to everyone?"

"Of course. You can depend on me!" Kuroi-sensei saluted.

"No we can't, you always like to run away when giant monsters come for us. You also lie when you say you have a boyfriend too." Konata slyly said.

"Oi,oi…those are different. One is a videogame and that's because you take me to high level places. It's also none of your business if I have a boyfriend or not little one but I do if you must know." Kuroi grinned.

"Well thank you anyway Kuroi. I'm grateful." Kagami said.

"It's perfectly okay. By the way, shouldn't you be checking out your classes by now right?" Kuroi reminded them. They quickly ran off at the reminder, leaving their teacher to absorb all the news that revolved around her students.

"That's sweet what's going on between them. Everyone's falling in love…even me." She smiled as she walked back towards the school building, reminiscing about her boyfriend.

Kagami anxiously ran over to the wall where the schedules were pinned, Konata was left behind in the dust. She smiled as Kagami thoroughly examined every sheet for her name.

"_She's always been separated from me and Tsukasa at school. The only time she could be with us was at lunch time."_ Konata thought to herself. Kagami was now becoming aggravated as her name became more difficult to find despite the order the names were arranged in.

She began to walk back where Konata waited for her but all she saw was a saddened Kagami who slowly made her way over to Konata. She looked down at her with a frown, she was telling Konata that she couldn't be in the same class as her again this year, her eyes were saying this.

"You need a hug." Konata said, slowly coming for Kagami and wrapping her arms around her, rubbing her back. "We'll still get to see each other during lunch."

"Yeah…but it sucks that this happens again and again. I really wanted to…"

"I know. Me too." Konata said, comforting her girlfriend the best way she could in public. _"It's sad how I can't comfort her affectionately due to our secret but…this is how Kagami wants it, I have to respect her wishes."_

"Thanks Konata. I'll be off now. See ya." Kagami said, waving her off and heading in the opposite direction. Konata was beginning to feel depressed as well, unlike the earlier years she was now feeling lonelier in the class without Kagami.

"Well….I'll just have to make sure we spend lunch together forever then!" Konata decided, determination burning in her eyes.

The classroom was as bright as it was when Konata left it. She naturally picked her old seat, the one she enjoyed for the past two years and had already planned to enjoy this year as well. Tsukasa soon walked in and sat in behind her.

"Hey Konata. Looks like we're in the same class again! Isn't that great?" Tsukasa cheered. "Oh….and sorry about this morning."

"Oh Tsukasa, you're already forgiven. We love you no matter what." Konata said. Tsukasa smiled as the remaining few students walked in, closing the door behind them. Kuroi walked up to the front of the class and shuffled through the papers that were laid out on the desk.

Konata-through the side of her eye- noticed a girl sitting next to her but it wasn't the same girl who always sat nest to her. Konata slowly turned her head to see a surprise.

"Kagamin!!" she loudly whispered. "What are you doing here?!"

Kagami smiled as she unpacked her supplies for the first day on her desk.

"Well, I went down to the office and decided to get my schedule changed no matter what they told me. They almost called security on me but they finally arranged it for me to be here." Kagami cheered.

"That's….that's great." Konata smiled, her cheeks puffed up and her eyes seemingly getting teary.

"Don't get all emotional over it…I just wanted to finally have a class with you."

Konata didn't know what to say. She was impressed, flattered, in love, warm, happy, and still shocked. She was surprised by how emotional she was getting but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Thank you Kagami." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For being here. It was really going to suck without you."

Class began first with attendance and after individual introductions Kuroi began the first lesson, creating the familiar scene that caused Konata to fall asleep but today she was too excited to slumber. She continuously turned to peek at Kagami who was diligently writing notes as the teacher spoke.

"_I hope she stops, she'll make me blush…"_ Kagami thought.

"_Awww…she's getting all flustered. That's my Kagami!"_ Konata rejoiced.

Konata began to pull out a sheet of paper and wrote on it, eventually handing it to Kagami who hesitated to grab it until the teacher turned back towards the blackboard. She unfolded the paper and instantly dropped her pen, blushing wildly as she read it.

"I love you my sweet. –from Konata!"

Kagami silently giggled, trying to silence it as best she could. Why would Konata write it was from her? She already knew that! Konata was pleased that Kagami enjoyed it but was more pleased when she got her note back with a response.

"Oh yeah, what do you love about me?" it read.

Konata knew it was time to impress her girlfriend but she suddenly felt a cold wind surround her body. Kuroi was staring at her from the front.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Konata?" Kuroi teased, knowing full well what those two were doing.

"Um….no." Konata responded.

"Oh okay the. Anyway, the Edo period was a time of…."

Kagami quickly handed Konata another note.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this in class. We can always talk later."

Konata nodded and placed the note in her backpack.

Back at home, Sojiro heard the door knock. He knew exactly what it was. It was something he thought would bring even more liveliness to the house and he knew Konata would simply adore it.


	4. Chapter 4:Two Surprises

Lucky Future

Chapter 4: Two Surprises?!

Konata's boredom grew overwhelming as the lesson extended. The first day of school and the books were already snapped opened with prepared eyes ready to learn and absorb whatever Kuroi wrote, excluding Konata's eyes-which would occasionally slide over to Kagami.

The distance between them was nearly similar to touching each other, as long as they were close by they could sense each other, feel each other, enjoy each other. The distracting stares of Konata were proof enough as Kagami constantly blushed in reaction to them, grooming herself to emphasize the beauty Konata enjoyed so much.

Kagami would brush her hair lightly with her fingers, observing the stretching smile on Konata's face as each strand returned to its original position. Konata decided to play along and began raising her shirt up from the bottom.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" Kagami whispered.

Lunch arrived shortly after, leaving Kagami curious as to where Konata had run off to. She decided to go on ahead and buy lunch, stepping out of the classroom and heading down the hallway. As she walked Konata suddenly emerged from the corner!

"Come on Kagami. I want to show you something!" she yelped.

"W-where did you pop up from?! I was looking for you," Kagami fussed back but her hand was already being pulled away by Konata who eventually brought her outside of the building. She continued to walk until she reached the side of the school where nobody ever journeyed to.

The shade of the high afternoon sun created a seductive shadow over the wall, strengthening Konata's urges to pounce onto her prey and finally enjoy her the way she's wanted to all day.

Konata instantly pushed Kagami against the wall and swiftly locked her lips, holding nothing back as she plunged her tongue in for the kill. Kagami's knees now grew weak as the force of the kiss and the warmth of the sudden love surged through her body. Her cheeks were lit aflame, her lips became tender, and her legs curled along the side of Konata's.

The love wasn't to stop until someone decided to stop but they both omitted that option. Even Kagami admitted to herself she was feeling restrained without Konata's love, the love she loved to receive.

Eventually the two separated their lips and judged it perfect to spend the remaining time holding each other by the hips, looking and holding each other close.

"It feels like such a long time since we did this." Kagami said as she looked upwards at the roof that hung above, observing the water droplets falling to the ground.

"Yeah, but we'll get use to it. I can't wait for the weekend though! We can be together all the time then!" Konata happily informed. "We can make out some more!"

"Konata…is that the only thing on your mind all the time? How sexy I am?" Kagami asked, the tone in her voice foreshadowing trouble.

"Hmmm….no, I like to think about the good times we spend together or will spend together. I also like to watch the things you do so I can learn more about you. That's what really turns me on!" Konata said.

"That's really sweet Konata. You know, I never thought you could be this way…I always thought you would have dirty thoughts on your mind about me."

"Who says I didn't?"

"Well…putting that aside…about sex…"

"Oh yeah, we should probably wait a while till we do that again," Konata declared.

"You…read my mind."

"Yep! I could tell that the night we first did it was special. It was actually….very intense…in a good way of course but…it was a little much, I felt so many things when we did it….it all was so new." Konata informed.

"You know Konata, I can't believe how mature you're acting. You're turned out to be the perfect person for me. I always thought you would take things too lightly or joyfully and ignore the bad stuff but….I really am falling for you more and more…" confessed Kagami, who lost began to lose herself in the green sea Konata called eyes.

The first day of school ended perfectly with the lovebirds walking home together, Kagami had decided to go over to Konata's house for the day. As they entered the Izumi household Sojiro leapt out of his chair.

"You're home!" he cheered.

"Hello Dad!" Konata greeted as she took her shoes off.

"Hello Mr. Izumi." Kagami bowed.

"I know you'll enjoy my big surprise Konata. Go into the guest room!" he said.

Konata obeyed and made her way towards the supposedly empty guestroom only to be greeted with shock. A small pink hair girl welcomed her with an adorable smile as she wrapped herself in an excessively large blanket that appeared to nearly consume the petite angel.

"You remember Yutaka? She's cousin who's always getting sick. She'll be living with us from now on!" Sojiro revealed.

"Really?! A chibi all for myself?!" Konata squealed.

"Oi, oi, she is a human being not a pet," Kagami reminded.

"She's so cute and petite! She'll have plenty of hunters after her!" Konata teased.

"Hunters?! What do you mean?!" Yutaka panicked.

"It's alright. Konata's just kidding." Kagami said as she sat down in front of the small girl. The three stayed in the room all day as Sojiro busied himself with some unknown task, seemingly preparations.

As evening approached, the doorbell rang and the girls left the room for the very first time since they first saw each other that day. Konata was surprised by the sudden change in her Dad's clothing, he was actually dressed decently as if he were going somewhere with decent people.

"I'll get it." Sojiro said as he headed for the door, cutting in front of the girls while he walked by. "Remember when you said you were alright with me remarrying? Well, I started dating again and look!"

The door was opened wide to reveal Kuroi, dressed casually for what Konata could only interpret as a preparation to hang out and drink beer all night. That was when Konata noticed her dad had actually shaved! He was going all out for this date it seemed.

"Wow. That's pretty cool, huh Konata?" Kagami said.

"Yeah. It's about time we had the house to ourse….." Konata remembered that the ever innocent Yutaka was now dwelling among them. She'd have to be careful with what she would do around her.

"See you girls later. I'll be back in a few hours." Sojiro said as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, let's get started then!" Konata cheered.

**Author's Notes: Hello, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I tried something a little different with it, I believe the flow of the story might move better with this style of writing but I must know the opinions of others. Send me your opinions and criticisms about this new chapter. Anything will be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5:Sister

Lucky Future

Chapter 5: Sister

Kagami walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for something she could use. Tonight was going to be special, for both her and Konata. Closing the door, she was becoming disappointed at the lack of anything good. Then her eyes saw the cabinet.

She happily made her way to the cabinet and pulled out the box of yellow rice.

"This is perfect." She whispered to herself.

In the other room Konata was talking with the new resident of the Izumi house, Yutaka Kobayakawa, an adorable pink haired girl who moved in due to the fragility of her body. Despite making her cuter Konata pitied her for the weakness. Yet she couldn't help but adore her for it either!

"It'll be great living here with you sis!" Yutaka cheered.

"I'm glad but I should tell you something…."

"What is it?" Yutaka brightly asked, her innocent soul leaking through the green eyes the two shared. Konata prayed that she wouldn't ruin her but she would have eventually figured it out, she could only beg that Yutaka was as accepting as Miyuki or Kuroi.

"Kagami and I…are dating each other." Konata confessed, acting unusually calm despite the severity of the subject, for some unknown reason she assumed Yutaka would accept her…but she was wrong.

"You mean….like you…like her?!" Yutaka muttered out, surprisingly capable of keeping her cuteness at the same level as before, if not higher. Yutaka's expression was one of fear, as if a demon crept up behind her, prepared to kill. She couldn't decipher that emotion at all, what was Yutaka looking at her like that for? Did she reject her? Konata stepped back in depression, realizing that now she had more problems than ever.

"_I hope Kagami doesn't figure out that Yutaka doesn't like it,"_ she thought to herself.

"Konata, could you come here for a second please?" Kagami called from the kitchen.

Konata slowly lifted herself up and as she opened the door to leave she looked back at Yutaka who didn't even notice her, and possibly began to ignore her. Konata left the room and began to dash for the kitchen where Kagami surprised her.

"You, you're wearing an apron?! As if you're going to cook?! But you can't!" Konata blurted out.

Kagami sighed, disappointed by the response she received.

"Well…I know I can't but…I was thinking that maybe you could…"

"Teach you so I wouldn't have to cook everything in this house? That's rather sweet of you." Konata interrupted, despite it all being correct.

"Yeah…I was also kinda hoping…that we could spend more time together doing just these simple things." Kagami's slow and shy tone signaled Konata that this was something special to her and she treated it as such. Konata agreed and pulled out a pot from the cabinet closest to her.

"Alright then. Well, first we need to get some water in this pot." Konata instructed.

Kagami kept her eyes on whatever Konata did and focused herself to master cooking at least rice, it couldn't be as hard as she thought. Konata finished teaching her the basics and decided to let her try it out on her own.

"Wait, where are you going?! I need you to help me." Kagami whined but Konata only smiled.

"A true apprentice takes the risk and attempts it on their own." Konata pointed out, continuing on her way back to Yutaka's room. Kagami tried to recall what anime Konata may have gotten that off of but failed to so she started with her own pot of rice, looking at the one Konata fixed.

"Wow, that looks good." Kagami said to herself, admiring how soft it looked, how steamy and delicious it was to her eyes. "I'll…I'll try my best to match hers!"

Kagami began fixing the water and opened a new box of yellow rice. Konata on the other hand was now entering the awkwardly cold room that held Yutaka. The television was on and Konata easily recognized the mecha anime that was on.

"I didn't know you watched mecha too." Konata casually inputted as she sat next to Yutaka on the floor. "Do you watch it often?"

Yutaka remained silent. Konata could tell this wasn't going to be easy, even for her cousin who called her "sis". It was time to think of an elaborate plan but Konata failed to make one up. She could only keep talking, wishing for a response.

"That green hair girl's veins are creepy huh?"

Silence.

"Don't you hate it when the exotic girl falls in love with some plain old brown haired boy?"

Silence.

"Yu-chan…"

Silence.

"Yutaka please…don't do this…" Konata began to plea.

"I'm sorry Konata but I'm….scared right now…I don't know what to do…"

"What do you mean?"

"Girls should like boys. I guess I feel differently about this but I'm still confused on how I should react to this." Yutaka angrily stated, completely confident in her argument.

"But…don't you think that can change sometimes? I thought I liked boys but when I saw Kagamin, that all changed. Maybe even you could-"

"I just don't know you please leave me alone for a while?"

Konata became motionless as she held herself back from Yutaka, who blanked out as if her soul was in another world. What could she say now to her? What was there to be confused about? Konata was about to speak until she heard a plea for help.

"Konata! I burnt rice! Help!!" Kagami pathetically called. Konata instantly got up and rushed for the kitchen where Kagami was turning off the stove and trying to douse the flame with a cup of water.

"Move! We need to take it off the oven and hold the pot by the handle." Konata informed as she took charge, quickly reaching for the mittens and grabbing onto the handle. She held the pot over the sink and turned on the water to kill the flames.

Konata then made her way to the garbage to scrape the black rice out of the pot with a large spoon. Kagami nervously watched as Konata set everything back to the way it was. She couldn't believe she failed at cooking rice.

"I'm an idiot…" Kagami said. "I almost burnt the house down didn't I? I can't even cook the rice right…"

"It's alright. The house wouldn't have burnt down just with rice," Konata gently smiled. "You just left it on too long."

"Yeah, but even if I didn't burn the house, I still panicked like a maniac. I wasn't any help at all." Kagami fussed as she began to untie the apron from behind her.

"Wait…" Konata walked behind her and tied the apron back on, squeezing it tightly. "Even if you were scared you called me. It's alright." Konata calmly stated as she grabbed a new pot and filled it up with water.

"I'll stay here with you and make you sure you don't make any mistakes, ok?" Konata said.

"Thanks Konata." Kagami blushed, admiring the beauty she found in Konata's sincerity and forgiveness. "I won't burn it this time." A new fiery spirit roared inside Kagami. Unfortunately it also roared in the pot, burning the bottom half of the rice and leaving the top uncooked.

"Oh no. Not again…" Kagami moaned as she lifted the rice up from the bottom.

"We'll try again. At least you only burnt half of it this time." Konata laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

Kagami glared at her but eventually started to smile herself, enjoying the failed attempts for the first time that night.

"_You sure can make everything feel better can't you Konata?"_ she thought to herself.

Konata washed out the pot and filled it with more water before Kagami poured the rice in. Konata sat herself at the table while Kagami stirred the grains in the water. She watched as Kagami moved about in the kitchen.

"Alright. Now I just have to wait." Kagami said. She sat across from Konata and was ready to talk.

"So, how's Yutaka so far? Does she like her new room?" Kagami asked.

"I have something to tell you. I told her about us."

"You mean our secret?! Well…I suppose she would have figured it out sooner or later. How did she take it?"

"Not good. She hates me."

"What?!"

Konata dug her face into her arms, looking down at the table as Kagami rubbed her back. She could hear sniffling from behind the arms. Kagami dragged her seat next to Konata and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rested her head on Konata's.

"It's alright. I'm sure she'll turn around. She can't hate you, you're her cousin, she even calls you her sister."

"But she hates me! You should see the way she stares at me. I…" Konata collapsed somewhere inside herself, gripping onto Kagami as she tried to find somewhere to hide from the room. Konata didn't want to be seen right now, just held.

"I remember when I use to visit her after mom died, she was about the same height back then too. We always played in the backyard or read books together or something. She kept calling me "sis" even though I was her cousin…" Konata cried.

"When Yui was gone I helped her mom take care of her when she got sick and she use to smile at lot when she saw me do that. I…I just really don't want her to go."

Kagami couldn't think of anything useful to say, she just held her closely.

"This is the best I can do right now….I hope it's enough…" Kagami said.

Yutaka watched from behind the corner, changing from confusion to misery, she still wasn't sure what she felt with Konata now…until she saw Kagami kiss Konata seconds later. Her heart began to beat faster as she watched it. She quickly ran back to the room.

"Oh, the rice. Don't forget to check on it." Konata said, raising her head from Kagami's chest.

"Oh yeah! Excuse me for a minute." Kagami placed her gloves back on and went towards the stove. She lifted a fork and poked the rice gently.

"I can't believe it! I cooked it right!" Kagami cheered.

"Really?"

"Of course! Take a look! It's all done! I did it!"

"Yes! Now I don't have to cook all the time!" Konata cheered.

"Don't cheer for yourself at my time of glory!" Kagami scolded. She turned back around towards the pot of rice and admired it's fine textures that she produced. She called Yutaka out for dinner as Konata set up the table with plates and forks.

Yutaka quietly sat down and ate her dinner, saying nothing the entire time. Kagami noticed she hardly touched her food.

"Yutaka…are you feeling sick?"

"Yeah…"

"Need some medicine?" Konata asked.

"I'm not sick like that…I just don't know what to say or do," Yutaka snarled

Kagami watched as Yutaka refused to eat, she turned to see Konata doing the same. She had to say something.

"Yutaka…do you still love your cousin?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah…but…I just need to think." Yutaka said.

"Excuse me. I have to leave." Yutaka said, heading towards her room.

Kagami sat back down and turned towards a depressed Konata.

"I don't feel that hungry either." Konata said.

"Konata…"

"Thanks for trying…at least I know things might change." Konata left the table and laid out on the couch, turning the station to whatever channel had the least amount of noise. Kagami left her seat and followed shortly after.

"Konata…isn't this when your anime comes on? Why aren't you watching it? It might cheer you up."

"I don't think it will."

"Well, I know what will." Kagami said. She stood next to Konata and moved herself under her until Konata found herself held by Kagamin snuggled into her arms.

"If…you want to cry or something, you can… I'll just wash my shirt later." Kagami informed.

"No, I think just being held will be good enough." Konata faintly smiled.

Yutaka stood in the hallway, watching the events that occurred before. Suddenly she felt her throat turn dry and began to violently cough.

"Yutaka!!" Konata shouted.

Konata rushed over to her and helped her stand up. The coughing had brought Yutaka to her knees. Konata resorted to lifting her and holding her herself until she got to the nearest room.

She kicked the door opened and placed Yutaka on the bed, quickly covering her up with the blanket.

"Kagami, could you give me the cough medicine in the blue bag?" Konata asked.

"Yeah." Kagami quickly rushed to the bag and picked out the proper medicine. She handed it to Konata who pulled out the dropper and filled it a few teaspoons worth. She directed it towards Yutaka who instinctively opened her mouth. Konata squeezed the dropper's top, allowing the medicine to touch Yutaka's tongue.

The coughing stopped after a few minutes and Yutaka began to fall asleep.

"Thank you…" she whispered before her eyes shut completely.

An hour later Sojiro arrived back to the house.

"How did the date go?" Konata asked.

"Great! She wants to go on another! How's Yutaka?"

"She's sleeping. She was coughing earlier but we fixed it."

"That's good. Let me drop you off back home Kagami." He offered, holding the door as she walked out.

"See ya tomorrow Konata!"

"Goodbye! See ya!"

Konata looked at the time and decided to head to bed as well. She slowly put on her pajamas and laid herself to sleep. As she stared out the window she could see the numerous stars in the sky. That's when her door creaked open.

"Sis…I love you too." Yutaka murmured.

"Yutaka…"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted…I was ignoring you…I…I accept …cough…I…cough I…"

"Wanna come sleep with me tonight?" Konata offered.

"Yeah." Yutaka said with tears in her eyes. She gently crawled into bed and felt herself covered with Konata's arms.

"Konata….I…I want to say I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I love you. I overreacted. I kept peeking at you and Kagami, you two seemed so happy to me…I realized what I really felt…you two really love each other right?"

"Yep. We even told each other that already."

"Already? It's that serious?" Yutaka excitedly asked, now curious about the entire situation.

"Yeah."

"Also…thank you."

"What for?"

"Because of you, I know it doesn't matter what the love looks like but what it is. I was being stupid earlier…I can't believe how stupid I was. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing. I understand it all. It was sudden to you and you did hurt me but…at least I still get to keep you."

"Yeah. I get to keep you too. Hey, how did it all start between you and Kagami?"

"Well…it began with this convention…"


	6. Chapter 6:Petite Secrets

Lucky Future

Chapter 6: Petite Secrets

Konata awoke in the morning with her little cousin in her arms. She could hear a few gentle coughs and kissed her on the forehead. She was overjoyed to finally have Yutaka accept her though she never expected her to act like that. It was the weekend so Konata turned on her computer and quickly began to click on the icon that started her online game.

Yutaka awoke to rapid clicking and button pressing as she wiped her eyes and found Konata concentrating her sight on the computer screen.

"Good morning…Konata," she sadly muttered.

"Good morning. What's wrong, you sound sad," Konata asked while she continued to look at her screen.

"I'm just a little ashamed of myself…I still can't believe how I acted towards you last night…I'm very, very sorry." Yutaka said with a bowed head. "I don't know why I acted like that, maybe because it was so sudden, maybe the way I was brought up or…I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Yutaka. I'm just glad I still get to be your "sister"." Konata smiled.

"Umm….Konata….can we hang out today? Just the two of us? I really would like to…" Yutaka nervously asked, hoping redemption could come this way.

"Yeah. What do you want to do?" Konata asked.

"Can we walk around the park?" Yutaka excitedly ask.

"Yeah, right after this level."

Yutaka happily leapt out of the bed and ran into her room where she shuffled through her unpacked bags and found the perfect outfit. She ran up to the mirror and held it up against her, modeling it by smiling. Then the memories poured in, the memories of last night.

"How could I have been so silent, I must have scared Konata…what made me do it?" Yutaka asked her reflection.

"Maybe I'll figure out today when I hang out with Sister!" she cheered.

"Are you ready Yutaka?" Konata called out.

"Yeah. I'm coming." She replied as she stuck the last arm through the sleeve. She ran out of the room and headed for the door where Konata waited for her. She smiled and out of the blue, she giggled.

"You're really happy today." Konata remarked.

"Yeah, I get to hang out with my sister!"

The two left the house and quickly found their way to the park, where the autumn leaves began to fall. The two admired the leaves as each one fell to the ground. Yutaka was in more awe than anyone else.

Konata used this time to reflect. She started to remember how long ago it was when her and Konata rode the train to Tokyo, where she showed her the weak, emotional side of her heart that she tries to hide from people. Kagami was so secretive and shy back then too, she would always seem to fuss at Konata over everything.

"Things have really changed…I never saw it coming…" Konata muttered.

"These leaves sure are pretty!" Yutaka said as she tried to catch a handful of them. When she realized Konata didn't say anything back she turned around. The breeze blew her long blue hair as her lowered eyes seemed to be focused on a faraway realm no one else could touch.

"Konata…"

"Hmm?"

"You've always been nice and….it looks like you've changed a whole lot since the last time we played."

"Yeah….I definitely get more love than I did before!" Konata cheered. "Kagami can't keep her hands off of me! Oh, sorry…you probably don't want to hear about that."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind."

The two started their walk again, watching the squirrels run by and the leaves spin in the wind. It seemed as if the world belonged to just the two of them.

"Cousin Yui told me you made a friend!" Konata said.

"You…mean…Minami?" Yutaka nervously asked.

"Yep. The one who you met during the admissions exam. Is she hot?"

Yutaka became flustered. What was she supposed to say to something like that?!

"I'll judge for myself when I see her!" Konata teased. "Don't worry, I won't steal her away from you."

"I still can't believe you like girls. It feels a little weird to me." Yutaka said, hoping her statement didn't seem negative. She was now trying to make up for what she did last night, she loved her cousin and wanted to be forgiven so they could play together happily. The silent treatment she gave Konata was only because she didn't know what to say.

"Actually, I don't really like all girls. Just Kagami. She's special to me." Konata said.

"You mean…you like her for who she is?"

"Yep. It'd probably be the same if Kagami were a boy but luckily for me she's really pretty. I'm attracted to her and her alone."

"Wow!"

"Yep. The perfect love!" Konata gave the thumbs up, supporting her own statement more than anyone else.

"Maybe I….oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"I know it now…I finally know the reason for the way I acted last night…" Yutaka said.

That's when Konata's phone rang. She quickly picked it up and Kagami's voice was on the other line.

"Hey Konata. Are you busy today?" Kagami asked.

"Actually, I'm with Yutaka in the park. She loves me again. You should see her apologize over and over again, it's so cute. She's all poofy!" Konata teased. "We're just spending the day together, she really just wants us two to hang out all day. I'll call you later though, I can pant heavily on the phone if that's what turns you on."

"As if and don't say those things around your little cousin." Kagami scolded. "Well, anyway, goodbye. I love you."

"Oh! My first "Love" farewell. I love you too!" Konata squealed.

Yutaka looked in amazement.

"You two really are happy!" she said.

"Yep."

"Can we sit somewhere? I think I should tell you something." Yutaka said. Konata could tell the tone had shifted from joyous to serious. Konata pointed at a bench and Yutaka sat down alongside with her.

"I think the reason I was so quiet last night was because….I've been rejecting it and rejecting it and I've taken my stress on you…I'm really, really sorry. I knew it from the first day but I had to reject it even if….."

"Reject what? What is "it"?" Konata asked.

Yutaka began to play with the end of her sleeve.

"I think I have feelings for this girl at my school. I denied it but I can't anymore. I tried to pretend to like boys so I was a little confused when you told me so blatantly ad confidently. You made me feel like it's alright to be like this."

"Is it Minami?"

"Yeah...sister….what do I do?"


	7. Chapter 7:No More

Lucky Future

Chapter 7: No More!

Konata walked up to the Takara residence, smiling as she rang the bell on the side of the gate. Miyuki was the unlucky one to answer Konata's coming.

"Is that you Konata?" Miyuki gently asked.

"Yep. I'm here for some lovin', send me a Kagami as fast as you can!" Konata cheered.

Miyuki jolted back, feeling nervous from the flirtatious message Konata wanted to send her. She became confused as to whether or not she should send Kagami such a message, call her downstairs or just open the door.

She just opened the door, letting Konata slip in.

"Is Kagami upstairs?"

"Yes."

"Alright!" Konata began to skip on each step, happily making her way upstairs and quickly gliding over to Kagami's door. She quietly opened it to see Kagami reading a book on her bed, a perfect chance to attack her.

Konata slowly sneaked into the room until remained silent until she was directly behind Kagami. That's when she pounced, jumping on top of her girlfriend, rubbing her hair after landing.

"NO!! STOP! GET OFF!" Kagami screeched. Konata froze after hearing such a horrendous scream and was immediately pushed off to the side of the bed by Kagami who looked onto her in anger.

"Konata? What's wrong with you?!" Kagami shouted.

"Kagami…what's wrong? You've never acted like this before?" Konata asked, worried about the rage Kagami was expressing for something Konata did all the time.

"Just…don't bother me…" Kagami calmly said, returning to a state of silence, opening her book to the same page as before. Konata just watched and decided to ignore the yelling. She laid next to Kagami on her back, staring at her as she read, grinning.

"Stop grinning you pervert. I'm trying to read." Kagami fussed, turning herself the other way to avoid Konata's stare.

"I'm just trying to seduce you." Konata teased.

"I'm not in the mood today." Kagami darkly scorned.

Konata decided to give Kagami some quiet time and wanted to only wrap her arm around her shoulder and lay next to her as she read. Konata just felt like being with her today, despite her cruel attitude towards her.

"_Hmmm….maybe she's on her period?"_ Konata thought, instantly accepting her theory and cuddling up next to Kagami.

"What the hell?! Let me read!" Kagami fussed. Konata felt herself becoming aggravated from this, there was something wrong here, something wrong with Kagami. She gave Kagami her space and began to speak.

"Kagami, is there something wrong?" Konata asked.

"No." Kagami harshly stated, roughly flipping the page in her book.

"Are you sure?" Konata asked, making sure to discover the secret.

"Yessss or else I would have said something." Kagami snarled, flipping another page in her book, this time it was harder.

"Really?" Konata asked again.

"For God's sake!!! Stop asking!!" Kagami yelled. She slammed her book shut and stood up. She gave Konata a cold stare and quickly left the room, slamming the door shut. Konata could only watch as she left but unlike the last time they had a fight Konata did not cry or get saddened, this time she was determined.

"I think I've had enough of this…"Konata said. She rose from the mattress and opened the door. She was going to confront Kagami this instant. She turned her head to look down both directions in the hallway.

She had no idea where Kagami went but a strange feeling told her to head towards the bathroom. She began to step closer and closer until she stopped. She heard it. She heard it again. There was no mistake about it, it couldn't be…

She walked up to the bathroom door and lightly placed her ear against it. Through the wooden material Konata could hear restrained crying, she heard it.

"That's Kagami…" Konata whispered to herself.

"Why…why?" Kagami weakly mumbled. "What did I ever do….."

Konata kept her ear close to the door in hopes of an answer but the next second she could hear footsteps. It was too late. Kagami opened the door, wiping her eyes but she stopped. She noticed Konata standing by the door, pretending to open it.

"You were listening?" Kagami whimpered.

"Yeah…" Konata confessed.

Kagami looked away, the bags under her eyes grew longer. Konata had never noticed them before but those bags were there even while Kagami was reading her book. Deep concern filled Konata as she watched Kagami suddenly run to her room.

Konata came after her but the door was locked. Konata shook the knob. The stress was getting to her.

"Kagami…please open the door…"

No response. Konata wasn't going to let this happen. She loudly banged against the door.

"Let me in!" Konata fussed.

Still no response.

"Kagami…if you don't come out…I'm never coming here again…" Konata declared.

Kagami instantly ran up to the door and opened it. She couldn't believe what Konata just said. Kagami looked down at Konata who seemed to focused on not looking at her. Kagami could see the clear anger in Konata's eyes.

"Konata…why are you…"

"Just come with me." Konata harshly commanded. She stretched her hand out and pull Kagami along. She brought her downstairs and opened the front door, leaving the Takara residence.

"Where are we going Konata?" Kagami nervously asked. Konata did not answer. She simply pulled Kagami in front of the gates and continued walking down the sidewalk. Her silence was killing Kagami inside.

"Konata please I…"

"Not until we get to the park." Konata said.

When they finally reached their destination the park was void of any people, the two were alone. Kagami noticed this and then stared at Konata who began to sigh.

"Konata…I'm not in the mood to kiss or anything." Kagami pathetically stated.

"Why not…" Konata asked, her interrogative and cruel tone piercing through Kagami like an arrow. Kagami stepped back as Konata slowly freed her from her grip. She didn't know what to say to that, she couldn't believe how Konata was acting.

"Well? Why not? What's the problem?" Konata asked with her back turned.

"T-there's……no problem…." Kagami muttered nervously.

"So…do you think I don't care about you?"

"What?! What are you talking about?! Of course you do!" Kagami said.

"Do you think I don't care enough to know you and learn things about you?" Konata whimpered.

"What is this about?" Kagami asked.

"I've known you for a long time…I love you…I treat you nice…I appreciate and respect you…I work for you…I listen…I teach and love…and I want to keep doing so…but why? WHY?! I know there's a problem KAGAMI!!"

"W-wha-"

"No! I'm talking! Why do you always hide things from me? Why do you always wait until thing blow up and you hurt someone? Huh?!"

Kagami was speechless. Konata was now looking straight at her with a deep, dark green in her eyes, a merciless green.

"I know a lot of thing about you and I want to help…I love to help…What's wrong?" Konata asked, looking at the ground.

"K-k-k-konata…there isn't anything w-wrong…" Kagami stuttered. "I just…I…I." Kagami quickly turned the other way and began to walk opposite the way they came.

"Kagami…I love you…but if you leave now…that's it…I don't know what I'll do…this pain keeps coming when you hide things…you make me feel helpless and useless," Konata began to whimper, her tears slowly beginning to slide down her face.

"Konata….I"

"TELL ME!! I heard you crying! Why don't you want me to be with you today? You're always in the mood! Why don't you tell me things?! I want to help!!" Konata shouted.

"Ko-konata…I…"

Kagami was beginning to turn around and started to walk towards Konata. She took hold of her lover's arms and wrapped them around her waist as she embraced her.

"Konata…I'm sorry…I don't want…..want to worry you…I don't want to be trouble for you or anybody…."

"I don't care. Tell me." Konata said, her voice changing to her a more nurturing and sincere tone.

"Konata…while you were at the park with Yutaka yesterday….I," tears began to flow from Kagami.

"Tsukasa…pushed me out of the way…and got hit by a car instead of me," Kagami said, bursting into tears. She tightly held onto Konata now, snuffling into her short shoulder. Her light cries could still be heard from under the clothes she buried her face in.

"Kagami….cry louder. I know you want to." Konata quietly said and so Kagami did. She released all the pain and all the misery as Konata supported her with a body and all her love.


	8. Chapter 8:Secrets

Lucky Future

Chapter 8: Secrets

Yutaka walked into Miyuki's house, awing at the amazing decorations that introduced themselves to her eyes as she continued to turn her head. This house seemed like heaven to Yutaka, absolute paradise, not only because of the fertility it held for beauty but for the people that lived under its high roof.

Miyuki invited Yutaka to sit on the couch where she offered something to drink but was denied. Yutaka was far too excited to drink, now she could actually discover for herself if she had a chance with Minami.

"So, what do you wish to learn about first? If you're looking for secrets, I can't tell any of those, I'm sorry." Miyuki bowed.

"Oh no, I didn't come here for secrets. I just want to know more about her. Konata told me you were the person to go to if I wanted to discuss this….secret." Yutaka stated.

"What secret?"

Yutaka turned towards Miyuki, looking into her enlarged, light violet eyes behind the glass circles in front of them. She prayed to God that Miyuki would give her the same response as she did to the others.

"Miyuki…I…I….I" Yutaka nervously stuttered.

"It's alright. Take your time." Miyuki said, despite her deep urge to watch a show she was looking forward to since yesterday but this took priority and Miyuki was willing to sacrifice it for a friend as they would for her.

Miyuki…do not tell Minami…I want to tell her myself. I have feelings for her!!" Yutaka blurted out. She had decided it'd be best to yell them out instead of hesitating. The heart of this petite angel began to beat rapidly, her chest was beginning to rise faster now. Miyuki was silent for a minute, despite it feeling like eight minutes through Yutaka's perspective.

"You…like Minami?" Miyuki clumsily asked.

"Yes…since I saw her at the admissions office at my old middle school. I'm sorry." Yutaka apologized.

"Oh no, no, no. There's nothing to apologize for, that's who you are. If you're looking for acceptance, then I'll tell you what I told Kagami. I still love you." Miyuki said. She stood up and made her way pass the table that separated her from Yutaka and placed herself next to the anxious girl who gave her her deepest secret.

Miyuki inched closer until Yutaka felt the warmth of the comforting hug she was given.

"Miyuki…"

"It's alright. You still have family." Miyuki said, closing her eyes shut and holding onto Yutaka until she felt her body relax.

"Thank you. You seemed like the nice motherly type," Yutaka whispered, Miyuki heard it. She was glad to hear it, she was glad to have friends who were grateful for the things she did and she was glad to be able to assist them when they needed it.

"So, what do you want to hear about first?" Miyuki asked after pulling her arms away from Yutaka who eagerly took out her pencil and notepad and prepared herself for a world of knowledge.

"Question One. Has Minami ever had a crush?" Yutaka readily asked.

"Hmm….not any that I know of. She never seemed to care about love like I did. She mostly focused on animals and other things like her garden." Miyuki revealed. Now Yutaka was curious about what kind of lovely things Miyuki cared about as a child but her priorities were on Minami.

"How about her family? What's it like?" Yutaka excitedly asked.

"I think you should figure that out for yourself." Miyuki smiled.

"Hmm…alright then. What's her favorite food? How about her favorite movies?"

"Yutaka….you probably shouldn't set yourself up like this." Miyuki advised but her advice failed to translate for Yutaka. She looked up to her motherly friend with bright green eyes and stared clueless in response. Miyuki could tell Yutaka didn't understand what she meant, making this all the harsher but Miyuki knew she had to tell her.

"Yutaka…if you learn more about Minami, these personal things, don't you think you're acting like you are already going out with her?" Miyuki kindly asked, her voice hinting that Yutaka was missing something essential.

"I guess so. What are you talking about?"

"If you work hard to learn about Minami….and she….rejects your feelings, you'll feel more crushed than if you knew nothing and then was rejected." Miyuki revealed.

Yutaka didn't know how to respond to that. She felt her legs and arms shake but her lips remained tight. She couldn't move yet she felt like leaving. The very thought that Minami would reject never really occurred to her, not until now.

"I'm sorry Yutaka…I guess you never realized that. I'm sorry but-"

"No, it's ok. I should have known. You're right. It's better I confess first…then learn more about her." Though Yutaka was beginning to accept this reality she was becoming sad with the image of Minami refusing her. Part of her was now hoping Miyuki didn't say anything at all.

"Miyuki…do you really think I'll be rejected?" she asked. Miyuki could tell she was on the verge of tears but she had to tell her the truth, no matter how much it may hurt her.

"There's a chance." Miyuki instantly noticed the single tear that rolled down Yutaka's face. "Don't cry, please. That doesn't mean there's no hope either. You just have to tell her and hope for the best. You can't keep it inside forever or it'll hurt worst."

"Yeah…but Miyuki, how come you know so much about this?" Yutaka asked.

"Umm…um…I…I've had a crush before…I know what it's like." Miyuki confessed, blushing wildly at the question.

"You had a crush? Who was it? Who?" Yutaka playfully asked.

"I don't want to say. It's just so…." Miyuki nervously said, fixing her glasses.

"Oh come on. It'll make me feel better!" Yutaka cheered.

Miyuki had to change the subject away from her. There is no way she could let anyone know her secret.

"I know what could make you feel better." Miyuki hinted. "The only secret about Minami that I can possibly tell you. You have to keep this between you and me, please."

Yutaka quickly nodded. She would do nearly anything to learn more about Miyuki.

"The truth about Minami is that she-" suddenly the phone rang.

Miyuki jolted from the sudden disturbance in her quiet environment but quickly turned around to pick it up. She fixed her long pink hair before answering as if she was looking at the person right now.

"Hello. Takara residence." Miyuki greeted.

"Miyuki…this is Konata. Tsukasa's been placed into the hospital. She got into a car accident. Come over there. We'll meet you there."

Miyuki nodded and agreed to come.

"H-how is she?" Miyuki nervously asked.

"Kagami is in too bad of a state to tell me the whole story. She's mumbling to herself right now. She said something about Tsukasa not waking up. I think we should go visit her." Konata suggested.

"Of course." Miyuki said. She hung up the phone and looked at Yutaka.

"So what's Minami's secret?" Yutaka asked.

"That'll have to wait. Tsukasa's in the hospital. We have to go to her." Miyuki instructed.

"Tsukasa? That's Konata's friend right?" Yutaka asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll come. I hope she's okay."

The two quickly left the house, leaving Ms. Takara to nap on her bed on the second floor. Miyuki didn't want to worry her. With all the excitement and the worry that flew around in the air, Yutaka couldn't help but wonder what secret Minami had, but she also couldn't help but wonder what secret Miyuki had as well.


	9. Chapter 9:All Truths

Author's Notes: I just want to apologize for the edits and rushed storylines I've been doing recently. So many things are happening in real life that I was starting to rush into the story a bit and had to edit it but don't worry. Things are back to normal. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to feed me your reviews.

Lucky Future

Chapter 9: All Truths

"_A lot has happened…I wish I could just go to sleep…just for a week or something…"_ Konata thought to herself as she sat on the bus next to Kagami who remained silent, possibly feeling the full force of Tsukasa accident.

" _I can't even imagine Tsukasa doing something like saving somebody or Yutaka falling for a girl or Miyuki taking Kagami into her house or Kuroi dating her father, or…it was too much."_ Konata whispered to herself under her breath.

She turned to view Kagami who refused to stop frowning, whose eyes lost their light.

"Kagami…after this is all over, after Tsukasa gets better, we'll rest. How about that?" Konata suggested, feigning a smile.

"Sure…" Kagami depressingly said. She sounded as if she hardly believed her at all, if she even paid attention to the question. Konata really wanted these troubles to end so she could sleep but she had to stay strong for Kagami.

"_I never knew she could be so fragile…that's sweet…"_ Konata grinned though it quickly reverted back to an emotionless line on her face soon after. Was Tsukasa really okay? The bus then came to a halt.

Konata looked out the window to check the scenery. She quickly tugged onto Kagami to signal her that they were there. Kagami rose up and hesitantly walked towards the exit of the bus when her hand was suddenly grasped onto. She turned to see Konata smiling, holding her hand. Kagami reluctantly took one step down the steps and look at Konata again who still smiled. She decided to take that final step to see Tsukasa, no matter her condition.

Konata could finally see the smile returning to Kagami's face, she was now believing that Tsukasa really was okay. Out of nowhere, Kagami's phone began to ring. She jumped up in surprise but quickly picked up her phone only to see a shocking caller's name.

"What's wrong?" Konata asked.

"It's Tsukasa! She's calling me!" Kagami yelped.

She quickly flipped the phone open and answered it.

"Umm…Kagami, why am I in the hospital? Where are you?" Tsukasa sweetly asked, oblivious to what has happened.

"Wait Tsukasa. We're coming to see you right now!" Kagami cheered. Kagami placed her phone back in her pocket and held tightly onto Konata's hand, dragging her into the hospital and running to the third floor where the room was.

She swiftly evading everyone who stood in her way, she dashed through every cart and person that delayed her and safely navigated Konata through her high speed travels. Kagami stopped at the elevator but it was already occupied.

"We don't have time for this! We'll go up the stairs!" Kagami cheered, stomping up the steps until she noticed the sign that told her it was the third floor. She slammed the door open and ran to the room where Tsukasa was.

When she entered she saw her twin sister, sitting up in the bed smiling at her.

"Tsukasa….you're okay." Kagami whimpered. She ran over and hugged her tightly. "Don't be such a stupid idiot!"

"I'm sorry…but why am I here?" Tsukasa asked.

"You don't remember?" Kagami asked.

"Nope. All I remember was following you in the street and then I tripped. Everything turned black and I woke up here." Tsukasa innocently said.

"W-wait…you tripped?" Kagami muttered.

"Yep. Oh, sorry…I must have pushed you by accident as I was falling…" Tsukasa apologized, bowing her head down. Kagami stared at her in complete humiliation, awe, and shock. Konata couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Pwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! She tripped!!" Konata laughed out loudly.

"Why is that funny? And how did I get here? Did I land on my head?" Tsukasa asked, clueless to what actually happened. Kagami had to clear things up.

"Tsukasa, when you tripped, you pushed me out of the way when a car was coming at me. You accidentally saved my life but you got hit instead." Kagami calmly explained, trying to hold back her shock.

"Is she alright?!" Miyuki blurted out as she busted into the room. Yutaka walked up behind her.

"Yeah. She's fine. Just clumsy…" Kagami teased.

"You should hear this Miyuki. I'll tell you in the hallway." Konata said, waving her over to follow her as she exited the room.

"I'm glad you're alright Tsukasa." Yutaka politely said. "I wouldn't want to get hit by a car. How did it feel?"

"I don't really remember…it must have hit me in my head."

"Yeah, it must have…" Kagami remarked. "Oh well….Tsukasa….I'm really happy that you're not hurt. I didn't want to lose you."

"Thank you Kagami. I'm sorry I'm so clumsy. I must have worried you."

Yutaka watched as the sisters began talking and laughing. Despite that they were sisters she was imagining them as lovers. She saw two girls talking with each other, enjoying each other, and loving each other. That was something she wanted with Minami, something she wanted badly.

"Maybe…it is worth waiting to learn everything about her…but how will I tell her how I feel?" Yutaka asked herself.

"Oh yeah! Miyuki! She was supposed to tell me the one secret about Minami that I must know." Yutaka excitedly reminded herself.

She ran out of the room in search of Miyuki who stood in a dark hallway, listening to Konata's story of what actually happened to Tsukasa. She could hear laughter and giggles as Konata came to the punch line of the story.

"Turns out all she did was trip." Konata finished, laughing after the words came out.

Miyuki giggled at the ending, surprised she could find such joy from the sufferings of others, even though she never meant to laugh. It was too humorous for Miyuki to contain herself.

Konata decided to head back in the room, Yutaka taking her place in front of Miyuki, ready for the secret.

"I'm ready Miyuki." She happily informed her.

"For what?"

"The secret about Minami…and maybe your secret as well." Yutaka slyly said.

"I'm surprised you're so curious but I should tell someone, even if it's a child but you have to promise never to tell anyone. I need to let this off my chest ad it would hurt me if you told someone, even Minami." Miyuki quietly warned.

"Ok. You've helped me so I'll help you." Yutaka said.

Miyuki nodded. She sat down on a chair and invited Yutaka to sit down next to her.

"This story I'm about to tell you is about a girl who had feelings for Konata and a girl that dated Minami." Miyuki revealed.

"Whoa! Minami has actually dated a girl?!" Yutaka excitedly asked. "But wait…what does this have to do with a girl who likes Konata? Do you mean Kagami?"

Miyuki shook her head.

"No. The girl who had feelings for Konata and the girl who dated Minami were both me." Miyuki calmly stated.


	10. Chapter 10:Miyuki's Past

Lucky Future

Chapter 10: Miyuki's Past

Yutaka noticed the change in Miyuki's face as she began to speak about the biggest secret of her life, the time when she felt something special for Konata and began to date Minami. Yutaka remained silent to give Miyuki enough time to calm down and tell her the story correctly without hesitation, she could tell it was a sensitive part of Miyuki that she's held in for a long time.

"The story begins back when I started my first year with Konata in high school." Miyuki began.

A younger Miyuki walked up to the front of the shadowing building that read " Saitama High School." Her first emotion was one of fear and anxiety, she wasn't popular in her old school due to the envious attitudes of her classmates. Luckily, she had Kagami to defend her during those times but now…

"I hope Kagami has the same classes as me…I don't know what would happen if she didn't." Miyuki prayed. Her temporary serenity was disturbed as she jumped in fear when two students walked by her. She was beginning to realize she was scared of even the random bypassing student.

"I don't know if I can handle this…" she though to herself. Her qualms took hold and she began to pace back and forth, her intelligent mind failing to come up with a solution.

"Hey, Miyuki!" Kagami greeted. Miyuki snapped out of her muddled state by the voice and happily hugged Kagami whose very presence was a sign of salvation to her.

"Good morning Kagami!" she excitedly cheered. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…I go to this school. It's the first day in case you forgot. Come on, let's check our classes." Kagami suggested, running off with Miyuki's hand covered by hers. They quickly made their way to the boards where they separated to check for their names. Miyuki couldn't help but to constantly look over at Kagami to check her facial expression.

If she looked saddened they were in different classes, if she smiled they were in the same classes. Kagami did very little, leaving Miyuki with a sense of ambiguity as Kagami walked over to her at a casual pace.

"Umm…are we in the same class?" Miyuki nervously asked.

"No…oh well. At least we can see each other at lunch right?" Kagami smiled.

Miyuki reluctantly nodded, trying her best to keep her melancholy dormant at the unfortunate news. She kept her head down as she walked the path to Kuroi-sensei's room, her new first class of the day. She opened the door quietly as to not draw attention to herself.

Finding any seat was enough for her it didn't matter where as long as it wasn't wanted by someone else so she wouldn't bother anyone. She chose a seat in the middle so no one would make a fuss about it and quietly sat there, hoping the bell would ring before anyone came to make fun of her.

"Wow!! Those things are big!" a voice yelled out.

Miyuki turned around to see a curly grin on the face of the blue hair student sitting behind her. Miyuki's bashfulness took over as she covered her chest from Konata's peeking eyes.

"Oh no, I don't mean those. I mean your glasses. Do you know how moe you look in that?" Konata asked, knowing she wouldn't have a clue.

Miyuki remained silent, she didn't want to stimulate any aggressive behavior.

"Can I see you without your glasses?" Konata nicely asked.

"Um…I…I…" Miyuki stuttered but Konata took the liberty of removing the lenses herself.

"Wow! You look beautiful!" Konata stated, her eyes seemingly attracted to Miyuki's face which began to furiously blush.

"P-p-please give me back my gl-gla-glasses." Miyuki begged.

Konata smiled and placed them back on gently, leaving no personal space between her and Miyuki as her arms swiped the side of Miyuki's cheeks and her eyes stared into hers while the glasses lightly settled back on top of Miyuki's ears.

"You should get contacts," Konata recommended.

"They hurt my eyes unfortunately." Miyuki stated.

"Oh, that's a shame." Konata muttered.

The bell rung and the teacher finally made her entrance, introducing herself and beginning instantly with the lesson. Miyuki pulled out her notebook and began to take notes but her hand didn't seem to move quite the way she wanted it to. That is when she realized she was shivering. Her cheeks also felt a little warm.

She placed her hand onto her cheeks to feel the comforting warmth that soothed her nerves and cleared her of her previous anxiety. She tried to explain their origin only to realize that she was called beautiful just a minute ago by a complete stranger.

After the bell rang she began to pack her items and noticed that the girl behind her had fallen asleep. She gently nudged her to wake her up.

"Um…excuse me. Class is over." She politely said.

Konata lifted her head, instantly recovering from her state of drowsiness.

"My name's Konata by the way." Konata introduced.

"I-I-I-I'm Miyuki." She replied.

"Why do you stutter so much? Are you scared of me? I'm so small." Konata said.

"Well I…..it's just that…"

"Oh, do you have the notes for today? I played videogames all night and fell asleep in class so I got nothing." Konata asked.

"Y-yes. Here they are. Please return them tomorrow." Miyuki pleaded.

"Thanks! Whoa, you took all very little notes at all!" Konata declared.

"I only write down what I don't know." Miyuki informed.

"Then you must be very smart."

The unexpected compliment made her blush wildly, she never thought someone would praise her for her intelligence. She watched as Konata waved farewell and walked out of the classroom smiling and thanking her again for the notes.

"I've never met anyone like her before." Miyuki whispered.

When lunch time arrived she sat down in her seat, pulling out the lunch she brought from home, planning to spend the first day alone. Konata suddenly busted the door open and found her, sitting across from her.

"Hello Miyuki!" Konata yelped.

"O-oh, good afternoon Konata," Miyuki nervously said.

"You know, you speak very properly. You don't say any slang at all or speak quickly like I do." Konata noticed.

_"Oh no…she's going to make fun of me now!"_ Miyuki panicked.

"You must be really smart!" Konata complimented, eating her chocolate cornet soon afterwards. Her remark left Miyuki speechless as the time slowly passed by.

"Um…Konata…do you really think I'm…beautiful?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, and to add to it all, look at that chest! It's so large!" Konata teased.

"O-o-o-o-oh my! I-I-I...well, I-"

"You massage them all the time right? To make them so big?" Konata asked.

"Oh n-n-n-n-o…They're just…I" Miyuki's face was beginning to drown in its own red color as she trembled and tried to look somewhere but at Konata. Her feet began to tap the ground and she covered her chest as best she could so others wouldn't stare at her.

"Miyuki? Are you alright?" Konata asked. "I'm sorry if I said something bad."

Miyuki began to calm down with the apology, she hoped that Konata didn't like her anymore because she made her want to apologize.

"I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have panicked like that…its just that…"

"It's alright Miyuki. My fault." Konata countered. "Sometimes I bother people with my comments."

Miyuki watched her as she went back to eating again, how calm she was, how she smiled after apologizing, how sincere she looked. Miyuki began to feel her heart beat faster and faster. The next day went the same, her heart beat faster every time she saw or talked to Konata. After school she quickly walked home and shut the door. She had to figure out what was wrong.

"I can't be in love can I?" Miyuki asked herself. "It's a girl…I can't fall in love with a girl…but…I really like Konata…she's my first friend at that school."

As her thoughts swirled in her head she began to feel her heart beat again like it did earlier.

"Oh no, I really do…maybe this is just a phase or something…maybe I just need to release all of this energy," Miyuki theorized. She ran downstairs and pulled out her jump rope.

Opening the front door, she looked around until she found the perfect place to exercise in the shade. She ran over to the tree in her front yard and began to leap as her hands swung the jump rope.

She stopped when she was tired but her she felt the same as before. She felt a warm feeling whenever a thought of Konata popped into her head.

"No, no, no…I can't be like this…." She weakly told herself. A voice suddenly called out to her. She looked up to see Minami calling her from the gate. Miyuki lifted herself up and ran over to the gate.

"Good afternoon Minami. How was school?" Miyuki asked, knowing her friend just entered her the next-to-last year of middle school.

"It was the same as last year. We didn't do anything." Minami coolly stated. "Um…can I come in? I have to talk to you about something."

Miyuki agreed and opened the gate so Minami could enter. They both walked into the house where Miyuki offered to sit in the living room but Minami said she preferred to tell her the problem in private.

Miyuki took her to her room where Minami sat on the bed. Miyuki took her place next to her and prepared herself to listen to whatever little problem Minami had.

"So what's wrong?" Miyuki asked.

Minami tried to resist but a tear fell to the ground, a tear Miyuki saw.

"What happened Minami?!" Miyuki asked with concern.

"I…I…have a crush on a girl at my school." Minami confessed.

Miyuki didn't know what to say.


	11. Chapter 11:Miyuki's Past 2

Lucky Future

Chapter 11: Miyuki's Past 2

Miyuki stared at Minami's tear-filled eyes that begged for any form of embrace or acceptance, those crystal blue eyes that wanted her bravery to be rewarded with the simple gift of friendship. Minami was not to be disappointed. Miyuki wrapped her shoulder around her and gently rocked her back and forth.

Not only was she trying to comfort Minami but her rapid heart beats needed relaxation as well. The sleeves of her arms were gripped onto by Minami who found comfort in Miyuki's presence, in her acceptance.

"It's alright. There's nothing wrong with you," Miyuki comforted.

"But didn't you say years ago that it was nasty to like other girls? I was kinda of imagining being turned down by you but I had to tell someone…" Minami admitted.

Miyuki looked out her window, staring at nothing despite her eyes directed at the bright blue sky. This room she sat in would soon be the room that Kagami would live in a few years later, another girl who came to her with her confession. This confession by Minami would be the event that completely changed her opinion of girls who liked girls.

Miyuki looked back down as her fingers sunk into Minami's hair. She was beginning to cook up an idea.

"Minami….this girl you like at school…who is she?" Miyuki asked out of simple curiosity.

"No one you know. She's in a different class."

"Oh…well….if you need practice…with girls…I could help…" Miyuki awkwardly offered.

Minami said very little as she thought over the situation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but she had to make sure. It sounded as if not only did her friend accept her but that she was willing to help too.

"By "help" do you mean…practicing kissing…or just talking?" Minami asked with a nervous, gentle voice.

"Both. I don't mind." Miyuki said. In reality, her hopes were to practice with Minami and see if she was attracted to girls through the ultimate test. She could only hope Minami didn't see through this.

"Thank you Miyuki…" Minami muttered. She lifted herself up until her feet reached the ground, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door that would guide her out of Miyuki's room. Before she left she smiled and said:

"I'll be here tomorrow. We can start, if that's alright with you." Minami said.

Miyuki nodded and watched Minami as she left the room and as she left their property. When Minami looked back at the window she caught a short glimpse of Miyuki staring back. Blushing, Miyuki quickly snatched herself away from the window and hid as far as she could, hoping Minami didn't notice.

"I have to do this…if I like girls, then these feelings for Konata may be…love," Miyuki told herself.

Miyuki's mother, Yukari Takara, stood by the side of Miyuki's door. She had heard the entire conversation since Minami came into the house.

"Oh dear, I'm far too nosey…" Yukari told herself. "Well, kids love to experiment these days…at least she can figure out what she likes early." With that thought she walked down the hallway and back into her room to read a magazine.

The next day arrived quickly and the school day dragged itself on and on for Miyuki. She sat down with Konata during lunch again, still flustered whenever Konata talked about her and walked with her.

"These feelings…"

All Miyuki could do was to wait for her and Minami to practice with each other when they came home that day. Miyuki felt herself anticipating the event and found herself blushing many times when she thought of it.

As the school bell rang she instantly headed towards the school entrance to go home early and wait for Minami. She missed her chance to meet Kagami who luckily figured out which class Miyuki was at.

When she got home she could found it difficult to locate the key to open the gate.

"I hope I didn't leave inside…" Miyuki said. "Look at me, I'm getting so nervous but why?"

She then noticed Minami walking by as she shuffled through her purse.

"Oh! Hello Minami!" Miyuki squealed, covering her mouth in embarrassment soon after.

"Hello Miyuki. I'll come over after I change clothes." Minami replied. She casually walked to her house and Miyuki finally found her single key.

She quickly ran into the house and dashed upstairs where she locked the door and changed into something more casual but she noticed all the various nice clothing she had in her closet. She decided to ignore her urge to wear them but decided she had to make her hair look nicer.

Miyuki sat in front of her mirror combing her hair until it was wavy and delicate to the touch. She then paused.

"Why am I getting so anxious over Minami? Why do I want to look beautiful for her?" Miyuki asked herself. "Maybe I really do like girls…"

She sensed a small trace of joy in her heart but she couldn't believe how easily her feelings could shift. Still, she had to test herself. As soon as that thought was finished Minami knocked on her room door.

"I'm coming." Miyuki replied.

She opened the door to see Minami blushing and looking away.

"N-nice hair…" Minami complimented.

"T-thank you…Minami…" Miyuki smiled back.

She moved over to invite Minami into her room who sat down on the bed, still flustered over what was to happen. Miyuki made sure to lock the door behind her and sat down next to Minami.

"Umm….I'm sorry." Minami apologized.

"For what?"

"That your first kiss has to be with a girl…"

"It's alright…it's with a very dear friend so I don't mind at all…and if it can help you, I would do it," Miyuki replied, feeling her heartbeat as Minami nodded. Deep down Miyuki realized she would have done this anyway if Minami had asked and she wasn't so confused.

Miyuki gently took her glasses off and laid them on the dresser next to her bed. Minami blushed at the new vision of Miyuki whose face only complimented the beautiful light violet eyes Miyuki held. She moved her lips closer but pulled them back in hesitation.

"You have…very nice eyes…" Minami nervously said.

"T-thank you…so do you…very crystal-like…" Miyuki responded.

Minami lost her breath that minute. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. Now, when she looked at Miyuki her heart began to jump harder than with the girl she originally liked. She couldn't believe it but….she was starting to be attracted to Miyuki and now she was about to kiss her!

She couldn't back down now, she closed her eyes and slowly moved forward, closer to Miyuki who nudged backwards the more Minami came closer to her. She was a little nervous, almost as if she didn't want to know whether or not she liked girls too but she closed her eyes and moved in as well.

They moved closer until their lips touched, until they felt their cheeks burn, until they felt their hearts beating close to each other, and until they ran out of breath. Minami, above Miyuki, was enjoying the taste, the feelings she was receiving, the beat of someone closer to her, the overall happiness she felt.

Miyuki blushed as well but to her, this didn't seem to be what it was supposed to be. She felt as if this wasn't it at all, this wasn't love, this wasn't complete joy or warmth. To her, this was just two bodies coming together through their lips.

When they needed air they separated and fell onto the mattress where Minami lied down next to Miyuki, panting in synch with Miyuki who placed her searched for her glasses with her hands and finally placed them back on.

"That…That…that was good." Minami whispered.

"Yeah…it was. Great practice." Miyuki said.

Minami took the liberty and bravery to move a little closer to Miyuki and grab a hold of her arm. Minami closed her eyes and placed Miyuki's arm over her. Miyuki couldn't stop it, she allowed Minami to do it, she was too lost in her own thoughts to care.

"Thank you Miyuki. I needed to do that. I guess…I'm more ready than before but…what do I do if she-"

"If she wants to go out on a date? Do you want me to help you?" Miyuki asked.

"If it isn't too much trouble. If you don't want to please say no."

"I will do it. It's not a problem for me." Miyuki said.

"Thank you. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. You have to choose if you're taking someone out."

"Hmm….how about the streets of Tokyo Metropolis. I could take you to a movie or something."

Miyuki continued to look up at the roof, finally feeling the warmth of Minami's body against hers.

"I'll be happy to go with you Minami. It'll be our first date for both of us." Miyuki said, hoping that she would find her answer through this.


	12. Chapter 12:It's All There

Lucky Future

Chapter 12: It's All There

Miyuki combed her hair gently in front of the mirror but the enthusiasm had abandoned her a long time ago. She was feeling less and less comfortable with the idea of dating Minami even if it was practice but she refused to take back her agreement. She still had to be loyal to her friend.

Miyuki quickly got up after the last strands of hair were adjusted perfectly. Her dress reached a little past her knees as she stood up to review her appearance. She prayed for a successful date and to figure out why she felt so attracted to Konata by being with Minami.

She left the house, telling Yukari she was hanging out with Minami for the rest of the day and left with a smile and a wave. As she closed the front door she could see Minami waiting for her outside the gate, smiling and blushing as Miyuki gently stepped down from the porch. Miyuki opened the gate and greeted Minami the way she thought a girl would on such a date.

"You look great Minami," Miyuki smiled.

"You look good too, Miyuki…like a goddess…" Minami muttered.

"Wow, that's beautiful. I can see this practice date will turn out wonderful," Miyuki smiled once again.

"Yeah…practice…"

The two walked outside of their suburban neighborhood and made their way to the afternoon streets of Tokyo Metropolis. Minami suggested they walk around a little bit and look at the stores, a suggestion Miyuki said was an excellent choice. The two began to journey through the city, awing at every shiny product that called for their eyes. Minami would make a habit of turning to admire Miyuki's eyes, observing them dash back and forth at the sight of numerous jewelry.

Miyuki caught sight of it and smiled at the gesture, assured Minami would be able to please any girl she invited on a date. She also tried to analyze her own problems at the same time. Her first goal was to discover the difference between Minami and Konata, since she felt odd around Konata and normal around Minami. The date needed a new scene so Miyuki recommended the movies.

Minami quickly counted her money and nodded, being instructed by Miyuki not to do so because it made her feel like the date was too limited. Minami happily took the suggestion and didn't do it again. She was glad Miyuki was with her and was beginning to hope this date could be more than a practice.

"What should we watch?" Miyuki asked.

"Umm….Spirited Away?" Minami nonchalantly asked.

"Actually, it's polite that you ask me first or tell me we should watch whatever I wish." Miyuki instructed.

"Oh, I mean "Whatever you wish"."

"Good, then we'll watch Spirited Away." Miyuki smiled.

After Minami paid for the tickets they made their way to the snack bar where Minami bought a large popcorn for them both to share. That's when Miyuki heard a remark that would answer it all for her.

"Look at those large breasts!" a man blurted out.

"O-oh my…" Miyuki stuttered, covering her chest in embarrassment, despite that the man was actually talking about a movie poster. Minami caught sight of this and decided to comfort her.

"I'm actually jealous…I wish I had such a large chest." Minami confessed.

"O-o-oh really…." Miyuki's blushed face showed how nervous she was but her mind distracted her from these emotions. It felt like something finally came together in her head, like a solution was found for it all.

"Well…um…why don't we head for the room where they're playing the movie?" Miyuki suggested, hoping to get some time to organize her thoughts and find the solution. She felt like she was getting closer to it.

Minami allowed Miyuki to sit first and the movie began the second they did. Miyuki took the first hand of popcorn but Minami distracted herself by looking at Miyuki, ignoring the advertisements and previews.

"She really is beautiful…" Minami muttered.

Miyuki ignored the entire world around her for her thoughts took all priority. She was now thinking why she felt like an answer was near by in the snack room, what was so different about it? She then realized it all, she realized the answer. The reason she felt the way she did with Konata is not because she had feelings for her but it was because Konata accepted her so easily when others would bully her and playfully teased her about her breasts out in the open. Konata was the first to give Miyuki such awkward attention before, no one else seemed to do so before.

"I get it. I felt differently around Konata because of her unusual way of treating me. She's the first open person I've met." Miyuki thought to herself. Konata truly was a unique individual who made her comfortable in a different way and Miyuki had confused that for attraction.

Miyuki turned to see Minami who was now staring at her.

"I-is there something wrong Minami?" Miyuki nervously asked, surprised she was being looked at so attentively.

Minami shook her head and began to grab a hold of Miyuki's hand. Miyuki tried to jump back but Minami already took hold. She relaxed her head on Miyuki's and closed her eyes.

"You're so beautiful Miyuki…" she whispered.

Miyuki realized the irony of the situation. The second Miyuki realizes she never liked girls in the first place Minami begins to flirt with her and Miyuki believed this time wasn't practice.

"Um…Minami…I don't like girls…please stop playing around like this…" Miyuki whimpered.

"I'm sorry…I must have gotten carried away…" Minami apologized. "Please forgive me…it's just that…you're so accepting of me and helpful when I thought you would reject me, I guess I confused that for affection…"

Miyuki realized what she was being told was exactly what she just came through and decided to explain it all to Minami. She took hold of both Minami's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Minami…I know what you're feeling. You like me because I offered you something you never had before but you'll have it again, I promise. This is affection, just not romantic affection." Miyuki explained.

Minami nodded and pulled her in for an embrace, thanking her for all her help.

Years later, Miyuki sat next to Yutaka who watched as Miyuki told her the story of how Miyuki had a "crush" on Konata and dated Minami. Miyuki wiped her glasses clean and took in a deep breath.

"That's it Yutaka. Minami might still like girls, I don't know but you'll have to find out for yourself." Miyuki advised.

Yutaka nodded and stood up, bowing down in appreciation for the story and ran off. Konata popped out from behind the corner, surprising Miyuki.

"Hmm….I didn't know you felt like that for me Miyuki?" Konata teased.

"Oh no! That was just….did you hear the entire story?!" Miyuki panicked, blushing in embarrassment as Konata sat down next to her.

"Oh, don't worry. I heard it all. Thanks for helping out my cousin. I would have never guessed though that she liked girls too." Konata stated. "You sure you like boys Miyuki?"

"Yes. I have absolutely no feelings for girls." Miyuki replied.

"You know, if you ever did, I'd teach all the tricks to please 'em, like what I do to Kagami to make her squeal." Konata teased.

"Oh no, that's fine! I'm sure I won't." Miyuki assured her.

"Well…I should thank you for all the stuff you've done…I guess for everybody. You helped Kagami and me, you helped Minami and you helped Yutaka. You really are a motherly type."

"So are you. You probably can't see it but you're very nurturing and kind Konata."

"Oooh, flirting with me while my girlfriend is in the other room next to us. Pretty dangerous of you Miyuki."

"I-I'm n-not flirting!" Miyuki blushed.

"Haha! You're just like Kagami. You panic over any joke I make about you. You're so delicate." Konata teased.

"Just so you know Konata….if I did like girls….you would be my top pick."

"I'm sure Kagami would enjoy the competition. Those breasts are hard to beat!"

"Konata!"


	13. Chapter 13:Love Rape!

Lucky Future

Chapter 13: Love Rape!!

Kagami and Konata both left the hospital, wishing Tsukasa a speedy recovery as they waved farewell. Kagami sighed a deep breath of relief as the evening sun slowly lowered past the horizon. She decided to wrap her arm around Konata's and fully enjoy the remaining day, letting Konata guide her steps.

"Wanna grab on too Miyuki?" Konata teased.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Miyuki kindly rejected.

Miyuki looked down at Konata and truly embraced the past where she obsessed over the miniature otaku, how those emotions passed and how her life has straightened out since then. She has never felt any attraction towards another girl but believes she held some understanding as to why one would.

"Hey, Kagami…" Konata whispered. "Want to do something fun?"

"Making out? Right here? I don't know…" Kagami murmured under a tired breath, her deep daze turning her steps into stumbles. Konata held onto her as she began to walk drunkenly. "You must be tired. I should take you home." Konata informed. Yutaka watched the entire situation from behind, enjoying the sight before her.

Konata's arm wrapped around Kagami appealed to her, made her feel wild and more affectionate than before. Yutaka just felt like pouncing somebody and never letting go. She hoped that soon it would be Minami, if she could find the courage to confess to her.

The girls boarded the train and Konata continued to drag Kagami's tired body across the station, muttering complaints about the weight that was pressed down on her.

"Geez…you don't want to make out in public but you're okay with me dragging your tired corpse all along the ground." Konata muttered, laughing shortly after at the irony the situation provided for her. She snuck a kiss on Kagami's cheek, whose weary, shut eyes seemed to remain motionless in response.

"Poor Kagami…she's dead tired…" Konata said but Miyuki's house was too far away to keep pulling Kagami along like this. Konata decided to have some fun with this. As the train arrived Miyuki and Yutaka stepped on but noticed that Konata was never followed. They turned around to see Konata waving at them as the train doors shut tightly and drove off.

Miyuki panicked and picked up her cell phone, strangely it was from Konata.

"Hey Miyuki, it's too far away from your house so I'll find a hotel to bring Kagami to for the night." Konata revealed.

"Oh ok. I thought you missed the train by accident." Miyuki replied, relieved Konata had something planned for Kagami. She had something planned alright. She turned around and carried Kagami's body up the stairs. Once on top of the stairs she looked around for the goal she had in mind. It was nowhere. She continued to make her way around town, ignoring the stares she received as she Kagami's feet glided across the ground.

"Even unconscious you're beautiful." Konata cheered. She turned her head up after the compliment to find the prize she was hoping for. In front of her was a Love Hotel, the kind Japan was famous for. She celebrated with a little hop and speedily carried Kagami to the registration desk where she laid her down onto the floor as she signed in for a room.

A few people walked by staring at the unique situation of two girls signing in for a love hotel, one of them being unconscious. Konata caught sight of this and quickly made a remark.

"Oi,oi,oi this is my meat. You find your own!" Konata playfully taunted.

The registry clerk held back her giggle as she checked the signature and Id, then handing Konata the key to the room.

"Please enjoy your stay at the Love Hotel." She politely greeted.

"Oh I will. I got this helpless girl plenty drunk. Want to join in too?" Konata lied, watching the blush on the clerk's face grow redder with each second. Naturally Konata was met with a "no" and Konata laughed. She enjoyed messing with people like this and couldn't wait for Kagani's face in the morning when she realizes she was taken to a Love Hotel.

Konata lifted Kagami back up and made her way towards the elevator, pressing the third floor button as her fellow passengers looked in awe and utter shock. Konata decided to mess with them as well. She quickly snapped her face towards them and smiled.

"What's wrong? Never seen rape before?" she playfully asked. The people who heard it could not move, they didn't want to give her any response to the question. Konata decided to take it a bit further and have some more fun with this.

"If any of you want, you can join it too. She'll be knocked out for hours." She nonchalantly offered, grinning as the people denied the invitation. Of course she wouldn't let anyone do such a thing to Kagami but it was too much fun to see their reactions. As the elevator opened on the second floor everyone made sure to leave as quickly as possible, despite their rooms being so much higher up. Konata smiled and kissed Kagami on the cheek again.

"She's mine."

The elevator dinged for the second floor where Konata was to get off and find her room. She brought Kagami out of the vessel and sat her down as she scanned the fire escape map on the wall for her room. Once discovered she picked up Kagami again and headed towards the door to their room of love. She unlocked it and removed her shoes. Laying Kagami on the bed, Konata smiled as her girlfriend remained cute even in deep slumber.

Konata removed their shoes and socks and tossed them in the closet. She looked around and made sure to close the curtains. As she admired the well-designed room she noticed the bathroom and decided to take a bath, seeing as she paid for it she might as well enjoy it all.

The water swam down her long strands of hair as she stood in the shower, relaxing her mind as the troubles for them had finally come at a pause. Konata absorbed the jubilance her heart sang with, feeling a deep sense of comfort and pleasure as no woes could be found in her existence.

"There's only one thing left to do now…and I'm sure Kagami will be ready to do it soon too," Konata told herself but she could easily envision the various of tasks that lied ahead of her and Kagami, prepared to enjoy each moment of them as they came.

After her session of clarity she gently stepped out of the shower, feeling the fatigue of the day creeping onto her shoulders and flowing into her body. She felt as if she would drop then and there and fall asleep so she quickly reached for the towel and wrapped it around her. She slowly made it to the bed where she looked down at Kagami who was already far off into her sleep.

Konata felt as if this night had potential to get better but her own yawns restricted what she could do so she dug her claws into Kagami's clothes and began. Unbeknownst to Kagami, she wouldn't wake up the next morning in her room or on her bed, or even in the same district or prefecture. Kagami awoke the next morning, her clothes taken off, except her bra and panties, her hair unfurled and messy, and Konata gripping onto her while wearing little but a towel around her naked body.

"Konata…Konata…wake up!" Kagami fussed.

Konata flickered her eyes to see a scolding Kagami staring at her, laying on her sides and nudging at her shoulder.

"Konata….you took advantage of me last night didn't you?" Kagami calmly asked, her voice signaling that she was surprised yet unsurprised at the same time. Konata smiled and moved in closer to Kagami.

"Isn't it funny that if a stranger did it it's called rape but if your girlfriend or boyfriend did it's simply called "taking advantage of" and everyone is alright with it?" Konata grinned. "And no, I didn't do anything except take your clothes off. It's been a long time since we were close like that. I just wanted to sleep with you again, all warm and everything." Konata explained.

Kagami smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose, glad that Konata wasn't that perverted and began to look for her clothes which were laid neatly on the side of the bed for her. Konata watched as she changed and smiled.

"When I do take advantage of you, let's call it "Love Rape"!" Konata teased.

"You can call it whatever you want but don't think I won't avenge myself." Kagami countered, smiling as she noticed Konata observing her slip into her shirt. She then remembered what she had to tell Konata, something she had planned to tell Konata before Tsukasa tripped and got hit with a car.

She quickly buttoned her shirt and laid back down on the bed.

"Konata, I almost forgot. I have a secret plan I want to discuss with you. Something that can help us out with our relationship at school." Kagami said.

Konata looked at her with intrigue as Kagami shocked her with a secret plan, a mischievous side of her Konata liked. Kagami cutely grinned with a pen in her mouth and a notepad she had kept in her pocket since yesterday.

"If it can help with our relationship, do you think it can help Yutaka and Minami's?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, I think it….wait a minute…what? Yutaka and Minami are going out? When did this happen?" Kagami asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know anything about it. Well, they're not dating yet but Yutaka wants to ask her so we should help. I'll explain it and then you can tell me your secret." Konata said, anticipating the announcement.

Kagami smiled more and began to reveal it.

"This will allow you to make out with me as much as you want at school and no one will never have to know we're dating yet." Kagami said.


	14. Chapter 14:Start to Dreams!

Lucky Future

Chapter 14: Start to Dreams

Konata finished explaining the story of Miyuki, Yutaka and Minami, fully updating her on the entire situation. Kagami smiled, thinking that with this many people involved her idea would surely become more interesting than before. Konata crawled over to Kagami on her elbows and stared up at Kagami on the bed, telling her to hurry and spill the beans. Kagami's plan was surprisingly simple.

"A play," Kagami revealed.

"A play? How does that make any sense?" Konata curiously asked, not realizing Kagami was clearly offended by the remark.

"Well…if you give me a chance to explain it you'll see how it makes perfect sense," Kagami growled. Konata grinned and kissed her on her forehead.

"Alright, sorry. Keep going." Konata said, smiling at Kagami as she calmed down and grinned. Kagami's plan was to make the play about two lovers who have trouble finding love in a man and must resort to their female friends who truly understand each other and eventually fall in love with one another.

Konata laughed at the notion, patting the bed as she hollered in laughter. Kagami grew a madder as the laughter grew louder and louder. Kagami simply turned her head away as Konata rolled around in the bed.

"That just seems so cliché to me! I think I've seen it somewhere in an anime…was it Strawberry Panic? No, but it's similar." Konata stated as the laughter slowly ceased. By this time Kagami's face was turned away and she blushed furiously. Konata looked up and noticed it, preparing to make things right.

She sat up next to Kagami and tried to kiss her on the cheek but Kagami did not allow it, she turned her head away and Konata got a mouth full of hair.

"That's why I don't show you my writing…" Kagami muttered.

"Hmm? Writing? For what? You never told me you wrote things," Konata peered, asking her numerous questions without giving time for responses. "I'm sorry if I made you upset. I won't laugh again." Konata apologized.

Kagami wasn't letting her off that easy, Konata had to feel bad about it but as Kagami turned her head to see Konata smiling at her she felt a smile pop on her face. The situation was completely forgotten.

"Well, if you have any better ideas, you better say them." Kagami harshly advised.

"I do…but I want to hear about those writings you do. Can I see?" Konata kindly asked, naturally assuming she'd get a "yes". Kagami refused. "Why not?" Konata asked.

"You'll just laugh at them too," Kagami stated, getting angered once again. Konata really did want her to feel that way and decided to hug her around the neck like she liked. She began to nibble on her ear like Kagami liked and rubbing her cheek against her like she liked, softening Kagami up so she'll feel better.

"I'm sowwy." Konata playfully said, noticing the blush on Kagami's face which signaled success. Kagami quickly turned around and looked at Konata.

"You promise?" Kagami asked.

"Yep. I won't laugh unless they're funny." Konata vowed.

"That's not what I meant…" Kagami said.

"Well, maybe if I read some of your writings I could use it as inspiration for the play or something. Since you're class president you can easily change it however you like, right?" Konata asked.

"Yep. We were considering doing a play anyway to raise money for the next Sports Festival…so you better not laugh at my poems and stuff," Kagami warned.

"Poems and stuff? Is my little Kagami a poet? Are they dirty poems?" Konata sinfully asked, hoping to hear a "yes" again.

"Of course not they're…about you…." Kagami blushed.

"Poems about me…really?"

"Yeah, but they're at home so…you'll have to wait until then," Kagami added.

"Awww….Kagami loves me." Konata teased, rubbing the head of her girlfriend who sat there and allowed it happened, enjoying it despite the embarrassment she felt for telling Konata about her writings. She smiled at the thought of Konata maturely reading her poetry and hugging her after she was all done reading. Kagami didn't want laughter or stupid remarks. She worked hard on those poems and stories.

Konata sat up alongside Kagami and took in a deep breath.

"Well, we should start planning what this play should be about and all the staff right?" Konata asked, getting down to business. Kagami shook her head.

"We'll discuss that at the class meeting. But if you have an idea now I would like to hear it."

Konata pondered for a minute and then snapped her fingers when the idea struck her.

"Remember how I said your play sounded like something from Strawberry Panic?"

"You mean two minutes ago?" Kagami sarcastically remarked.

"Why don't we just do a play with a story similar to Strawberry Panic?"

Kagami thought it over, reviewing the entire series and every major event she could recall from one of her favorite anime. Everything seemed perfect, the people she already chose to play certain characters, the relationship, and etc.

"Since it's an anime, no one will suspect us of doing anything weird!" Kagami cheered.

"Perfect!"

"I'll present this to the class and we'll get a vote on it." Kagami informed.

The next day came quickly and Kagami made sure to prepare all her school supplies and clothes for this day so there could be no possibility she could miss school today or be late. Konata waited in front of the gate for her and Kagami quickly got ready so she could walk with her to school.

"The meeting will be right after school, so make sure to come okay?" Kagami advised, hoping Konata wouldn't be late. She felt like she would need someone to support her. She discussed the idea with Miyuki when she returned home, leaving out the fact that Konata had taken her to a Love Hotel the previous night. Miyuki agreed it would work and was willing to volunteer for any service or labor needed.

Kagami could only hope the rest of the class would follow this behavior.

As the school day passed Kagami could find herself obsessing about the meeting and the play, she was truly hoping she could pull it off and be able to be intimate with Konata in public. This play would be like a practice for her and she was willing to fight to make it happen, not just for her but for Konata who acted so well in keeping their relationship a secret and restraining the urge to kiss Kagami all over like she loves to do.

Kagami enjoyed the conversations she had with Konata but felt a little ashamed to be the beggar in the relationship, to rearrange Konata's life for her sake and to talk with her like everything was fine and live this fake life. Kagami felt like yelling out the truth in class right now and being praised by Konata who would embrace her as the students celebrated but…something like that was too hard to ask from the real world.

Kagami heavily sighed and Konata quickly took notice of it during class. She patted Kagami on the back and smiled. Kagami smiled back and returned to working on her notes.

After the school bell rung Kagami found herself walking towards the meeting room alone.

"I hope Konata makes it…"

Suddenly Konata dashed from around the corner and began to walk alongside Kagami as if she was already walking with her.

"Good afternoon Kagamin," Konata greeted.

"Good afternoon Konata."

"Is everything alright? I saw you sighing in class and you seemed pretty distracted," Konata revealed.

Kagami smiled, amazed at how Konata could notice the slightest changes in her mood, maybe even more than she could.

"I'm just a little worried whether or not the play idea will be accepted," Kagami confessed. "I haven't felt the urge to fight for something since we began dating. I really want to be on stage with you."

"Me too. I wonder what role you'll give yourself, hmm?" Konata grinned.

"Besides the roles, I actually have another secret, another surprise for this play." Kagami said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Sorry. That's classified."

"Oooh. A reference to anime. I'm really rubbing off on you."

"I know you'll love it so I won't spoil it at all for you." Kagami declared.

As they approached the door to the class Kagami opened the door to see a full room of students gathered for the meeting. Many of them were males and most of the females were those who were already part of the council.

Kagami was surprised by the numbers but didn't let it affect her at all. Konata took a seat in the middle row as Kagami began to explain the idea of the play.

"Good afternoon. I called this meeting today because I have an idea to raise money for our next Sports Festival. It's a play." Kagami paused to hear the replies from the crowd but no one seemed to disapprove, they only wanted to know what it would about.

"The play may be a little controversial, it will be based off of the anime Strawberry Panic and I believe we'll earn lots of money with this idea."

Naturally the girls in the crowd began to ask who would play the part of all the various lesbians in the show and Kagami quickly responded. She had planned an answer for all possible questions.

"I have already talked to a few people are willing to do it but there won't be any sex scenes, just kissing and only four girls will have to do it." Kagami revealed. In her head she already planned who those four girls would be. In addition to her big surprise she kept hidden, this play would definitely be a masterpiece.

The votes were in and a majority agreed to it. Kagami appointed herself as director and no arguments could be heard against it. Now the only problem is that they need a writer for the script.

"Oh, I know the perfect person!" Konata cheered. After the meeting ended Kagami followed Konata to a house in the same neighborhood as Konata. When Konata knocked on the door, a familiar face emerged from behind.

"Who's there? Oh, if it isn't my otaku senpai!" the girl cheered.

"Hello Hiyori!" Konata greeted.


	15. Chapter 15:Author

Lucky Future

Chapter 15: Author

"Yosh. I'll do it." Hiyori agreed as she sat across from Kagami and Konata on her miniature table covered with various sketches and manga. Clearly Konata chose her due to her otakuness and experience with Strawberry Panic. Kagami noticed the various doujinshi that were on her shelves, many of them about Strawberry Panic, half them made by her. Kagami felt comfortable with Konata's choice for a writer.

"Um, Hiyori. Could I see one of your doujinshi?" Kagami kindly asked.

Hiyori was thrilled to show off her material and quickly stood up to find the perfect one for Kagami.

"Here, this some yaoi. Let's see how you like this. I made this myself," Hiyori bragged, assuming only good reactions. She handed it to Kagami who casually flipped through the pages and calmly closed it, handing it back in only a few seconds.

"Y-you can borrow it if you want," Hiyori said, surprised to see no blush or nervous expression on Kagami.

"Kagamin doesn't like yaoi like we do," Konata whispered. "In fact, want to hear a big secret?"

"Konata, you better not!" Kagami warned but Konata assured her that Hiyori would support them. With that Kagami reluctantly nodded, hoping for the best outcome from Konata's decision.

"Hiyori, I think you'll enjoy this secret. Kagami and I in love with each other!"

"W-what?! Dondake?! You two are in love?! With each other?!" Hiyori jumped.

"_Oh no, she looks so distraught about it."_ Kagami thought to herself.

Hiyori bent her head down, hiding her face. Konata noticed Hiyori's shoulders shaking and smiled, she knew exactly what was going through Hiyori's mind right now.

"You guys….you two…are the COOLEST!!" Hiyori cheered. "Real yuri in front of my own eyes! In my house! We are blessed!!" Hiyori ran out of the room, quickly returning with cups of soda for all.

"We have to celebrate!" Hiyori cheered loudly. Konata took the cups and handed one to Kagami. "Told you we could trust her." Konata smirked. Kagami gave a nervous smile, amazed at the reaction Hiyori gave them, feeling like she just gave her a gift.

"I hope you realize we want to keep this a secret for now…" Kagami informed.

"Oh, I understand perfectly! This is just like that doujinshi I made of Bleach where Tatsuki finally confesses her love for Orihime and they make love right there." Hiyori stated, lost in the romance she drew in the scene.

"Is it graphic?" Konata asked.

"Of course! My yuri doesn't sell without some explicit content!" Hiyori bragged, passing the book down from the shelf and to Konata.

"Wow! I've read this one before!" Konata squealed. "This is one of my favorites!"

Kagami just turned her head at Konata, scolding her in her mind for reading such low brow garbage. "Oi,oi Konata….when did you start reading this kind of stuff?" she angrily asked.

"Oh, long before we dated. This was released a seven months ago right Hiyori? At the Animecon in Tokyo?" Konata asked.

"Yep. My doujinshi circle sold it under the name of Flower Love." Hiyori informed. "Now that I think about there was an uproar about a small blue-haired girl with a special gift."

"What special gift?" Kagami asked, curious about her girlfriend even more.

"They say that what ever doujinshi she buys, the author she bought it from will become super popular and will make a lot of profit! Strange thing is that after she bought mine, people came flocking for more. I can live a very good life because of that." Hiyori replied, giving Konata a smile.

Kagami looked over at Konata who simply stared off into space.

"I guess she has good tastes in manga after all…you know I tried to make my own light novel once," Kagami said.

"Really? Did it sell?" Hiyori excitedly asked.

"No…I didn't want to sell it. It was very personal to me." Kagami said.

"I understand…that's how I felt with my first one," Hiyori said.

Kagami knew she wouldn't understand how personal and treasured it was to her, how special it was. The light novel was based on her dream and her goals with Konata later in life. She wanted to show Konata…but she was more hesitant now after Konata laughed at her idea for the play. Though she promised not to laugh at her other writings she hasn't shown her yet, resisting the urge to do so and end up with laughter or embarrassment afterwards.

"Well, that should do. So you'll write the script and Kagami and I will choose the characters. Remember to base it on Strawberry Panic!" Konata informed, getting up to leave.

"Oh, and please don't make it explicit." Kagami said, hoping her polite manners would assure the purity of the play.

"I'll have to limit my abilities to make it less explicit but ok. I'm just glad to have an opportunity like this to show off my skills!" Hiyori cheered. "Oh, and just so you know your secret's safe, I'll tell you one of my secrets."

Konata excitedly turned around.

"Ooh, do like girls too?!"

"No. My secret is that I like to picture Minami and Yutaka as a couple in my doujinshi." Hiyori smiled.

"Oh, that makes sense. They're both yuri girls too." Konata nonchalantly revealed.

"What?! Really?! They are?!" Hiyori shouted out in surprise. Konata simply nodded, pleased to see the shock on her face.

"Who else is like this? Who else participates in the art of yuri? Misao? Akira? Patricia?"

"Nah, that's all we know so far," Konata revealed, waving goodbye. Hiyori waited for Kagami to head for the front door first before Konata. Konata was pulled back by Hiyori into the room again. She could see a devilish and perverted grin on Hiyori's face.

"You know, if things don't work out with Kagami senpai, I may not be yuri but you could come over and try to change that for me." Hiyori smiled.

"No thanks. I plan to be with Kagami forever." Konata said, smiling and straightforwardly declining the offer.

"That's my senpai! A loyal yuri through thick and thin!" Hiyori smiled. She swiftly turned back towards the table and leapt forward, pencil in hand and ideas cooking, she was inspired now!

Konata caught up with Kagami who waited for her on the porch.

"What was that about Konata?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, Hiyori was trying to seduce me," Konata said.

"What?!"

"She said I could come over to her if things don't work out with you." Konata said. "But I told her I would be with you forever!"

"That's really sweet….I wish you were that nice when you heard my idea for the play's story." Kagami said.

"I'm sorry Kagami. Oh, you have to show me those writings you made. I want to read them all."

"I don't know, you'll probably just laugh at them," Kagami said.

"I won't if you don't want me to, I swear," Konata said with a raised hand in the air.

"Okay! We'll go to Miyuki's house and you can read them in my room!" Kagami excitedly said, running ahead of Konata.

"Hey, wait!" Konata yelled out.

Kagami didn't want to admit it but she was dying to let Konata read her writings, her written feelings, she was anticipating it and now she had her chance. She just hoped Konata didn't laugh at them.

"I said wait! Your long legs are too long! You'll outrun me!" Konata panted.

"Aren't you the fastest runner in our class?"

"Yeah, but I spent last night reading some manga and playing games!"

Kagami stopped and looked back at the petite girl catching up to her. The sun was setting and Konata took a deep breath. With a smile from her they began to walk again. Kagami hoped Konata would enjoy the big secret she was planning for the play. She wanted to do it for a long time and now it was time but for the now, the writings!


	16. Chapter 16:Let it Out

Lucky Future

Chapter 16: Let it Out

Kagami happily stepped along as Konata joined her, awaiting the secret writings Kagami was about to show her, she wondered what they were about. The evening sun lowered more and more as they walked on, getting closer to Miyuki's house.

"_Maybe their secret perversions or costumes she wants me to wear! How sexy_!" Konata cheered in her mind. _"Kagami is growing into the ultimate girlfriend!"_ Konata began rushing towards the house, her feet hitting the ground faster with each step.

"Hey, wait! I hope you won't just dash into my room and look for my poems!" Kagami shouted out.

"I'm not! I'm going to dash into your room and look for your SEXY poems about me!" Konata cheered on, running further and further away until Kagami lost sight of her, resorting to chasing her down the sidewalk. By the time she made it to the house Konata awaited her by the front gate, greeting her panting girlfriend.

"I hope you didn't invite me to your bed with no stamina to entertain me with," Konata teased, patting her on the back as she caught her breath, giggling diabolically as Kagami looked up at her perverted girlfriend, horrified yet seduced at the same time.

"You know Konata, if you were a man or weren't so cute you'd be a disgusting pervert," Kagami noted as she slowly unlocked the gate with the key Miyuki gave her. Holding it open she allowed Konata to walk in first, something that struck Konata in an unusual way. She began to observe all of Kagami's actions, how she opened the front door and held it open for her, how she always led the way, her height, her body movements. Konata was becoming confused.

Once Kagami locked the door behind them she turned around, nearly bumping into Konata who stood motionless, gazing at her from below.

"Hey Kagami….I'm confused. Who's the man and who's the lady in this relationship?" Konata casually asked.

Bewildered by the very question, Kagami placed the keys on the tray next to the door, thinking about the question as she moved around. Konata patiently awaited some sort of clever explanation from Kagami but noticed that she was having trouble with it too. She followed Kagami all the way up the stairs where they both sat on Kagami's bed, trying to analyze exactly who they were in this relationship.

"Well…from what I see, there isn't a dominate person," Kagami calmly stated but Konata shook her head in disagreement, her long waves of blue hair flapping along with the motion.

"Nope. I'm definitely more dominant than you. I always have to make the first move to start the lovin'." Konata debated.

"Yeah but you become easily attached to people and have an emotional side," Kagami replied. "You're also the shorter one," Kagami laughed.

"Well, you're the one who likes jewelry and perfume, all those lady-like things. You also watch your weight a lot and ask me to do things for you."

"Yeah but I can't do housework yet I hold doors for you and seduce you."

"Hmm….this is hard…I wonder who will wear the dress at our wedding and who will wear the tuxedo." Konata asked out loudly, rubbing her chin at the puzzle. Kagami sighed, trying to sort everything out as well for she was curious as well as to what roles they played.

"Well…we both could wear dresses…I guess I'll carry you over the threshold since I'm taller," Kagami stated, accepting it as fact.

"Yeah but who will propose?" Konata asked.

"I think that you should, it'll suit you more. I can't imagine you being proposed to or…..wait a minute," Kagami paused. Konata turned her blank face towards Kagami as the purple haired girl burst into laughter, falling back onto the bed, covering her eyes with one arm and blushing. Konata laid down backwards with her, watching her as she laughed, curious as to why she was in the first place.

"You know what Konata…this is amazing…we're already talking like we're engaged." Kagami stated, recovering from her amused state of ecstasy. Konata lifted herself up and supported her weight with a single arm, keeping her green gaze towards Kagami.

"Maybe we…it wouldn't be so bad?" Konata quietly asked.

Kagami looked up at her, watching the smile widened on her face. It was times like these where Konata suddenly became more cool and mature than before, times when they discussed their future or how they felt. Kagami thought about it, realizing it wouldn't be so bad to marry Konata, if she proposed that is.

"We still have a long ways to go before even thinking about marriage," Kagami said, lifting herself up as well, pushing her hands against the mattress. "We still need time to adjust to each other."

"Yeah, and you still have to show me all those poems and stories you wrote about me!" Konata smiled. Kagami agreed and stood up, making her way to one of the brown boxes pushed up against the wall. "Remember, you promised not to laugh at them!" Kagami reminded, half angry as if Konata had already chuckled.

"They must be really dirty for you to make me promise not to laugh," Konata grinned, raising a brow as Kagami carried a small black plastic box back to the bed, sitting against the top pillows at the top of the mattress. She patted the spot next to her so Konata could join. Once there, Kagami slowly opened the treasure box, picking up the papers gently and handing them to Konata, hesitating to hand them off so easily.

"Konata, these are important to me so don't laugh at them, okay? I don't want to regret showing them to you."

"Oh Kagami, your fetishes will remain my secret." Konata reassured.

"They're not fetishes!"

Konata ignored the reply and began to read the first poem that was on top of the pile.

_ " Dear Diary I love this girl,_

_A blue haired girl who is my world,_

_The more she talks the more I smile,_

_The longer I want to hold her awhile,_

_Her grin is cute and her eyes are so green,_

_She'd probably love me if I weren't so mean"_

Konata reread the poem several times, speechless. It wasn't perverted at all, it was beautiful. She checked the date to see that it was written months before they dated and she felt a sting of sorrow, probably what Kagami felt as she wrote it. She couldn't seem to look at Kagami so she read the next poem in her hand, placing the other one gently in the back. The next poem's title enticed her.

_Perverted Dreams?_

"Here we go!" Konata cheered.

_Perverted Dreams_

_I hate to admit this, I can't believe it's true,_

_I wouldn't feel this way if it wasn't for a girl like you,_

_I would like to kiss, or maybe hug,_

_Make you warm with every tug,_

_To hold you close is my dream,_

_But the world may reject me it would seem,_

_I sometimes think of perverted things,_

_Where you and I would do something,_

_I would start off scared, a little afraid,_

_But I knew you'd accept me in any way_

"Kagami…." Konata muttered.

"Just read the next one," Kagami smiled, overjoyed that Konata didn't chuckle or giggle at these intimate thoughts. She pulled out another poem she wanted her to read and giggled as Konata began to blush.

_Wishes_

_I can picture her in a lovely house that I bought her,_

_Laughing away as she cooked,_

_I saw her with a man and a baby in hand, her life well enjoyed,_

_A tear rolls down from my own eye as I live on a hopeless lie,_

_I wished she loved me as she loved him,_

_But she'll try to one day on a whim,_

_I'll kiss her cheeks, maybe her nose, sleep on her shoulders,_

_And hold her close, just so she could stay with me if that's all that _

_it took,_

_I know I'd screw up, maybe a bunch of times but she'll forgive,_

_I'll try better each time to see her grin,_

_The saddened truth was it was only a dream,_

_Where we loved each other as only a team_

Konata flipped the pages and read all the stories, stuck in awe by every word she read. Kagami only smiled, waiting for her to finish, reading along with her as she relaxed on her shoulders. Konata couldn't believe it but this touched her so deeply. None of them were perverted at all yet she loved them all, treasured them.

Every story was about the same thing, a girl who Kagami could never obtain. After she read the ending lines of the final page she turned towards Kagami who turned away with her blush.

"These are…kinda cool," Konata said.

"Well, I just…wanted to tell you how I feel, I don't think I do it enough," Kagami said. "You're always complimenting me and comforting me so…I showed you these poems to show you how grateful I am to be with you."

"That's sweet," Konata said, wrapping her arms around Kagami, placing her cheeks onto Kagami's, enjoying the warmth they shared. Kagami lightly placed her hand on Konata's cheek and closed her eyes. Konata suddenly got an idea.

"You know Kagami," Konata whispered in her ear. "I 'm ready to do it now."

"Do what?"

"Show you how grateful I am," Konata seductively whispered as her hands began to slide down Kagami's curves. She could hear the whimper she recognized from their first time so she knew she was doing it right. Konata began to nibble on he ear, just like before, grinning as she did.

Kagami's hand gripped tightly on Konata's shoulder as she felt a hand caress her thigh.

"K-k-konata…." Kagami panted. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

Konata continued her sensual behavior, sliding her hands across Kagami's chest.

"Konata….I'm not ready…." Kagami said, still feeling the busy hands move. Then they suddenly stopped. Kagami was surprised and looked up at Konata.

"Why did you stop?" Kagami asked.

"You asked me too," Konata simply said.

"Oh….I kinda thought you would go on anyway and that I would have to push you off of me or something," Kagam revealed.

"Oh Kagami! You don't think I listen? Of course I would stop! It isn't time for love rape yet!" Konata grinned.

"But aren't still….aroused?" Kagami asked, hoping she didn't make Konata become energetic and now asked her to stopped, leaving her with unstable stamina and disappointment.

Konata wrapped her arms around Kagami and nuzzled her head on top of Kagami;s chest, happily moaning as she did. She began to close her eyes as Kagami placed her hands on her head.

"I'll wait till you're ready…until then, this will do. Maybe a few kisses for my troubles?" Konata cutely asked.

Naturally Kagami was more than happy to repay her.


	17. Chapter 17:Cool!

Lucky Future

Chapter 17: Cool!

Konata awoke, her girlfriend's arms covering her, her breeze like breath blowing into her blue hair. The morning sun was blazing and Konata praised the school for being closed today or else they would have been late. She looked up to see Kagami sleeping in utter bliss and peace and decided to not wake her. She slowly slipped out of her Kagami's arms and tiptoed out of the room.

She could smell the steamy scent of tasteless rice being cooked downstairs and quickly stepped down, seeing Miyuki and her mother in the kitchen. Miyuki sat at the table and watched the television built high into the wall's corner. Yukari watched over the rice as it stood on the oven.

"Good morning ladies!" Konata greeted, causing the Takaras to jump in shock. Miyuki was growing concerned. She remembered what Yukari had told Kagami and her about have sex in their house. Konata detected the worried emotions of Miyuki and Yukari and quickly had jumped to the scene.

"Kagami and I-"

"Oh don't worry. I trust you Konata. I know you didn't do anything last night, besides I came into the room and saw you both sleeping anyway," Yukari said, instantly correcting all wrongs. Konata closed her agape mouth and left the room, feeling that everything was settled.

Miyuki turned to her mother after Konata was completely gone from the room.

"Would you really kick Kagami out if they had….sex?" she curiously asked.

"Oh….I don't think I could even if I wanted to…I really love those two," Yukari replied, returning to the rice that was just about ready.

Konata was listening the entire time, eavesdropping from around the corner. She never recalled such a deep feeling of gratitude before since she confessed to her father about her liking Kagami. She quickly walked back to Kagami's room where she was fully awake and brushing her hair in the morning light that entered through the window.

"Whoa Kagami…you picked the perfect place to do your hair," Konata stated.

"Why's that?"

"The light…makes you look more like…." Konata paused, blushing.

"Like what?"

"Heehee…an angel!" Konata evilly grinned. She could see the red flow into Kagami's cheeks and her eyes shrinking like a cat. Konata knew she was embarrassed and knew her favorite nickname was angel, creature Kagami read about in so many books since she was a little kid. Konata remembered that was the first secret Kagami ever told her during high school.

"T-t-thanks Konata," Kagami stuttered.

"Aw, I just love to see you blush," Konata said as she wrapped her arms around Kagami and relaxed, letting her finish her hair. "How about me? What do I remind you of?" Konata asked.

"A little devil." Kagami teased.

"So you like your women demonic?" Konata teased.

"Don't go off perverting what I said," Kagami calmly scolded, blushing as Konata rubbed her cheeks against hers, apparently this was one of her favorite things to do with Kagami. It was simple yet so affectionate that Kagami began to do it when ever she had the chance.

"You know something Kagami…I'm really starting to realize how grateful we should be towards Miyuki's mom."

"Yeah, she's been real nice since she let me live here, unfortunately we can't buy her a birthday present since her birthday is in March," Kagami said.

"She's too cool, we should buy her something anyway!" Konata cheered on.

"You're right, but what?"

Unknown to the girls but Yukari was listening to their conversation, her nosey habits hard to get rid of. "I'm cool?" she asked herself. She couldn't be more happier to hear such praise.

"I'll ask Miyuki later." Konata said. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Konata jumped out of the room and ran downstairs. Miyuki was too far away to catch up to Konata who already reached for the doorknob. When she did open it, she could see a panting and tired Hiyori holding onto her knees, looking for air.

"Hiyori? Are you okay?" Konata causally asked. Hiyori looked up with a grin of achievement, quickly pulling out a pile of papers from behind her.

"I…I went to Kagami's house but they said she lived here…so I had to take two trains and walk the rest of the way from my house…but I did it…" Hiyori informed.

Konata took the papers and skimmed the first page, it was the script for the play!

"This is….wow! You finished it quickly, thanks." Konata said as she closed the door but Hiyori stopped it with her left hand.

"W-wait! I wanna hear the people you plan to cast in my masterpiece," Hiyori said. Konata invited her upstairs where Hiyori sat in a chair across from the bed where Kagami and Konata discussed the essential roles they found most important.

"Well…I'm impressed…but how did you finish it the night we told you about it?" Kagami asked.

"Simple. Inspiration!" Hiyori dramatically revealed.

"Oh! Of course!" Konata said.

"What do you mean "of course"? That doesn't answer anything." Kagami said.

"It answers all. Senpai would know of the otaku inspiration," Hiyori said.

"There's an otaku version of inspiration?" Kagami dreadfully asked.

"Yep. It's that rush, the adrenaline you feel when you have all the greatest ideas come together, when you know the story will roll of your mind and onto the paper, the feeling that makes you stay up all night and sleep in school, get yelled at by teachers and force you to copy off of Kagami for homework!" Konata declared, holding up a fist of pride as she spoke.

"Exactly!" Hiyori cheered.

"Wait a minute…that's why you copy off of me? Inspiration?" Kagami asked.

"Nope, over half the time it's because I watch anime or play games…" Konata smiled.

"Anyway, for the Etoile, the star of the schools in the play, I will play her role," Kagami said. "Konata said I should since I'm the taller one."

"And it'll feel great to see Kagami be dominant over me!" Konata smiled.

"Yeah. That would make a good doujinshi scene," Hiyori muttered.

"Konata will play as Nagisa, the new girl who is quickly entranced by the Etoile."

Konata had been already imagined how to act like Nagisa, watching several episodes of Strawberry Panic recently to understand all the characters completely. She hoped she could play it off perfectly for Kagami's sake.

"That sounds good. Maybe I should help in the auditions too?" Hiyori asked, praying she could get the chance to pick the perfect girl for her story. Kagami agreed but Hiyori didn't finish with her questions.

"Also, do you still play perverted games Konata?" Hiyori asked.

"Of course."

"Yeah, I don't mind," Kagami said, she had been with Konata for a while now and learned more about the world Konata was in, this otaku kingdom or whatever it was. She knew why she played the games, simply for fun, and Kagami didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Don't you worry that Konata might be imagining those girls while she's kissing you or something? I would be terrified!" Hiyori said.

"Nope. Konata's….well, it's kind of hard to describe. It's like something beyond trustworthy…almost god-like in loyalty and trust. I can trust her and knows she loves me," Kagami smiled.

"Yep. Plus, I like Kagami's body more than any of those girls and I've played millions of those games!" Konata said, wrapping an arm around Kagami's waist.

"That's great! I heard on t.v some people actually worry about stuff like that, like if the husband is always watching dirty stuff on the internet the wife feels less valued or something." Hiyori said.

"Not here. My husband loves everything about me!" Kagami teased.

"Oi, oi, oi…" Konata muttered, glowering at the name she was called.

Hiyori got up and said her farewells, leaving shortly after. Kagami smiled and looked at Konata.

"This is really going to happen! A play just about us!" Kagami cheered.

"Yep! I can't wait. Especially to see that smile!" Konata said.

"What smile?"

"The big one you're going to make when you're on stage with your little devil in your arms," Konata smiled.

"Yeah. Oh! We better start thinking of people to audition," Kagami said.


	18. Chapter 18:Auditions

Lucky Future

Chapter 18: Auditions

After the school bell rang Konata jolted out of the class room, leaving her classmates confused, especially Kagami who thought they would walk to the auditorium together today. Kagami decided that there was no problem and walked solo. She was then joined by Hiyori who seemingly popped out of the corner as Kagami walked by.

"Good afternoon Kagami," Hiyori politely greeted, holding her school bag handle by both hands giving the image of a well-mannered school girl. Kagami could tell what she wanted just by her hidden smirk alone.

"So Hiyori, the auditions are today. What scene do you think we should practice first?" Kagami slyly asked. Hiyori blushed instantly, trying to sound casual as she answered back.

"Oh….they're all good but…maybe we should see that kiss scene between you and Konata first, you know, to make sure everything is done right," Hiyori reassured, hoping Kagami would ignore her irregular behavior and just do it for the sake of an otaku.

"You really want to see real yuri huh?" Kagami teased. Hiyori gave up, she pathetically nodded and dragged herself the rest of the way to the auditorium, ashamed she couldn't hide her excitement. This play was turning her into more of a school girl than usual, she had written every scene with inspiration and love.

The two walked into the backstage of the auditorium where many girls discussed the play as they looked at the script. The room fell silent as Kagami entered, she looked around but couldn't see Konata anywhere.

"Where the heck is-"

"Here ya go Kagami!!" Konata shouted out, slamming a small, black beret onto Kagami's head. Kagami quickly took whatever it was off and looked at Konata who had her beret on. Kagami was shocked, on Konata's hat it said "Brigade Chief" while her beret said "Eye Candy".

"Well…okay….I guess I'll wear this but….don't tell me this is why you're late…" Kagami moaned. Konata jubilantly nodded, her simple grin saying this was exactly why she was late.

"Wow Senpai! You must know love beyond the description of words!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"But no love can escape the imagination of a doujin artist and her otaku audience!" Konata stated. Hiyori stood in utter admiration of her Brigade Chief. "Such wise words Senpai!"

"Alright…let's start!" Kagami shouted out, trying to actually start the auditions without focusing on how perverted Konata may be though she held the hat in her hand, smiling and blushing at the "Eye Candy" title printed on the front. She placed it securely on her head until it was comfortable and pulled out her megaphone. It was time to begin.

Kagami and Konata took the clipboard with all the names of the girls who will audition and sat in the third row of seats. "Okay, first up, Misao?! For the role of Kaname?! A bad guy?!" Kagami shouted out in disbelief.

"Kaname is a girl who will try and prevent Hikari and Amane from falling in love but she's also the lover to Momomi, her partner in crime." Konata explained.

"Yep! I think I can do it!" Misao yelped in determination.

The audition surprised the both of them as Misao actually managed to pull of an excellent persona of pure evil, grinning like a fiend and deepening her voice to sound more diabolical. The next actress shocked them more than Misao.

"Miyuki?!" Kagami barked out. "What are you doing here?! You actually want to be in this play?"

Nervously trembling on the stage Miyuki held her hands together, attempting to form a strong smile. "I've always wanted to be in a play, you can put me in any part that fits."

Kagami sighed but allowed it. Despite her efforts Miyuki could only act like Miyuki: gentle, caring, bashful, and nice, even clumsy, her voice had a tendency to squeak a little during some of the lines.

"Wow! She should Hikari!" Konata said.

"Baka! Yutaka has to be Hikari." Kagami reminded her. Konata remembered and retracted her statement. She then turned back to examined Miyuki and think of what role she should play. Konata came up with the perfect character.

Up next was Yutaka, who forgot her script. Minami, who was watching from behind the curtains, ran up to her as she stood on stage and passed her a script. Yutaka blushed as she was handed the script.

"Oh, thank you! I forgot all about it…" Yutaka said. Minami turned her face away to hide her blush. "N-no problem…" she muttered before running back to the curtains.

"Alright! That's enough Yutaka, we already decided the perfect role for you!" Kagami boomed on her megaphone. Yutaka was surprised buy gratefully accepted and ran off stage. Minami was up next but Kagami told her she already decided the role for her as well.

Next in line was…."Hiyori?! I knew it!!" Kagami blared on the megaphone. "You probably want to play some perverted character that you made up yourself!" Hiyori simply shook her head in denial.

"Nope. I want to play as Tamao, the girl who shares a room with Konata, hiding her secret crush from her and watches as Etoile takes her away." Hiyori announced. Kagami sighed in resignation and allowed her to try, unaware of how great her acting ability was.

After her came various girls, one by one, auditioning for different parts hoping they wouldn't have to kiss each other or something. Kagami and Konata watched as many of them suffered stage fright, how others acting perfectly and how one girl actually fainted on stage and was dragged to the nurse's office to relax.

Hiyori sat next to Kagami and Konata after she was done auditioning for Tamao and gave her little comments to the more notable people. She watched and criticized each person in her head, checking off which ones she wanted to play as certain characters and others who shouldn't be in the play at all.

"I feel sorry, there's so many girls who want to be in the play but there are only a few characters to assigned them too," Kagami whispered to Konata who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and four of those roles are already out of their reach, I feel bad for those hoping to get the Hikari and Amane roles since Yutaka and Minami will take those roles."

Finally the last girl came on stage, pulling off a pretty good Tamao. Kagami and Konata stood up and walked up the stairs to the director's room where they would decide who got to play what. The other girls watched as they walked, praying they make it in the play. Kagami felt bad for them as she looked at their big, bright eyes begging her to let them act.

Konata ignored them, smiling casually as she shut the door behind her. The girls outside began to chatter loudly, talking about their hopes for the play and what role they want badly. Hiyori decided to stay near Yutaka and Minami and hear what they have to say.

"I heard there's some kissing in this play," Yutaka said.

"Yeah….." Minami replied.

"I don't think I could kiss another girl or anything, how about you Minami?" Yutaka nervously asked. This conversation was already entertaining Hiyori who poked her head into the private conversation.

"I couldn't either," Minami replied.

Hiyori grin menacingly as she heard them speaking, knowing from the beginning that the two would be placed into a role where they would have to kiss. She was excited to see how this would turn out.

"Alright! We decided the parts!" Kagami shouted out. She walked over to the board where she stuck a needle through the top of the list to let all the girls read it. The second Kagami finished putting the paper up the girls ran up to the board searching for their names. Many groans could be heard as they didn't find their name, one girl almost cried. Kagami was beginning to feel guilty but Konata placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is business, they'll survive," Konata reassured her. Kagami nodded but still couldn't help but feel bad. Hiyori looked at the list, pleased with the results. Not only did they choose excellent people for each character, they chose ones even she hadn't thought of.

"That's my Senpai!" she cheered.

Miyuki smiled as she found her name, blushing as the excitement poured into her heart. Yutaka and Minami felt more nervous than ever after finding their roles.

The characters were as such:

Etoile, the role model of all the characters and lover of Nagisa: Kagami

Nagisa, the new girl and eventual lover of Etoile:Konata

Tamao, the nurturing roommate of Nagisa who hides her crush:Hiyori

Chiyo, the innocent freshman who worships Nagisa:Miyuki

Amane, the popular horse rider and prince-like lover of Hikari:Minami

Hikari, the shy, innocent chorus singer and lover to Amane:Yutaka

Kaname, the villainous girl who will try to destroy Hikari/Amane: Misao

Momomi, the lover and evil ally of Kaname:Ayano

Miyuki, the assistant to Etoile and student council president:Patricia

Chikaru, the leader of Lilium and a charismatic person:Tsukasa


	19. Chapter 19:Do We Have To?

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, two days straight at Kmart has dragged my weary body ragged but I perservere! Here's your chapter! Enjoy!

Lucky Future

Chapter 19: Do We Have To?

The first day of set up was beginning and all the girls were beginning to set up every aspect of the play, from the background design to the costume, to the way each character was and how important each scene would be. Kagami made sure to supervise over everything to assure excellent quality. Suddenly Yutaka emerged from the crowd of busy girls, her face was uneasy.

Kagami looked down to see Yutaka fiddling with her fingers.

"Um…Kagami, I have a question…" she innocently asked. Kagami bet down to look her in the eyes and kindly ask what was wrong.

"I was wondering…if Minami and I really have to kiss?" Yutaka asked.

Kagami nodded and pulled out her megaphone up to her mouth.

"Everyone, listen up! This play is yuri! So everyone needs to try their best to play as a yuri character, do not be shy around each other, only Yutaka, Minami., Konata and I will have to kiss any, you don't have to. This play is yuri so we can attract many males to pay for the tickets to raise money for our sports festival so work hard!!" Kagami cheered, receiving cheers back from the crowd of working ladies.

Yutaka nodded her head and ran off.

"I hope those two and pull it off," Kagami said as she watched her dash off. Minami was waiting behind the stage, holding her hand to her chest. When Yutaka came she tried her best to hold herself from jumping out of fear.

"I…talked to Kagami," Yutaka muttered.

"W-what did she say?" Minami asked.

"She said we have to kiss."

Minami looked down onto the ground, looking until she found her shiny shoes to stare at. She couldn't believe this was happening so suddenly…but she wanted to really be in this play. Yutaka watched her, thinking the same thoughts.

"I really, really want to be in this play so…." Yutaka began to mumble.

"Me too, I really, really want to be in this play too…I guess….we don't have a choice," Minami said, almost smiling to play it all off. Yutaka nodded, smiling too. The two walked towards the exit, passing Miyuki who had trouble with the duct tape getting off her finger but going to the next one.

"Hey! Where's Yaya?!" Patricia asked Konata, who stood casually as if no one was actually talking to her.

"If Yaya were in this play there would be too many girls forced to kiss each other. Besides, her story doesn't matter here," Konata said.

"Hmmm…..oh well, I really wanted to play as her. She was my favorite character," Patricia mourned. Konata patted her on the back, reassuring her that she will play her part well anyway. During this Kagami nervously walked up to Konata, tapping her on her shoulder.

"Um….Konata?" Kagami asked. Konata turned her head to see a blush on Kagami's face.

"Awww, you're blushing!" Konata bluntly pointed out. "Well, you're blushing too!!" Kagami fussed, pointing at Konata who couldn't hold back her grin.

"It's time we….I want to practice the kiss scene with you," Kagami said. Konata knew what that meant, she wanted to kiss for the first time in front of the other students. Konata wrapped her arms around Kagami's neck and began to dive in.

"No, no, no….not here, not yet. I want to do it where we eat lunch," Kagami said. Konata knew the place and knew what Kagami was feeling, she wanted to get used to the idea of kissing at school, then in front of the students afterwards. She grabbed Kagami's hand and ran off.

Minami and Yutaka sat on the bench under the tree on the side of the school covered in shade. They didn't know why they were there, they just walked until they found the bench. They were both blushing, sneaking peeks at each and then quickly turning away.

'Um….maybe we should try….practicing or…or something," Yutaka nervously said.

Minami was slow to react, nodding about a minute later, her red face going beyond the regular blush, her entire body nearly shifted red. Yutaka was beginning to look more like a shrimp the more the red appeared on her. Minami closed her eyes and slowly moved in closer and closer until she felt like she was too close. She quickly pulled her head away.

"Y-yeah….it might take….a while," Yutaka said.

Kagami and Konata walked out from the corner of the building, jumping back to see Minami and Yutaka sitting on the bench they ate on. Minami and Yutaka turned to see Konata and Kagami staring back at them.

"Hey Konata! We were just…trying to kiss for the play," Yutaka said.

"Oh, is that so? Done anything yet?" Konata asked, walking closer to them. Yutaka shook her head.

"I don't think we can," she said.

"I'll give you a few tips. Minami will be playing the prince-like Amane so she has to be more dominant. This means you will initiate the kiss Minami," Konata instructed. "You have to put all your will and focus into kissing Yutaka! Yutaka on the other hand, we play Hikari-the timid and innocent girl. Yutaka, you have to let all your will power out and make your body weak. Let Minami rip into you!"

"I don't like the way you said that…" Kagami muttered.

"You mean I-"

"Yep! Yutaka, you have to let your body go. Let Miami embrace you the way she wants to, let her take you over and do with you what she wishes but if something hurts or you're uncomfortable she has to let you go slowly for she is the prince-like Amane, a dominant yet caring horse rider!" Konata instructed.

"If you two can do that, you can pull this off!" Kagami said, wrapping her arm around Konata and pulling the petite blue haired girl into her lips, gripping tightly onto her clothes and pulling her small body upwards. Konata was shocked by the sudden dominance but gave in, wanting to feel that feeling for the first time. She became heavily excited, her eyes slowly closing while her arms lost their strength.

Yutaka and Minami watched, Minami was completely unaware that they were already dating, believing this to be an excellent demonstration. Konata was enjoying this, enjoying this a lot! She felt her legs become loose and Kagami never budged out of her position.

Kagami finally let her go, leaving Konata nearly on her knees as they both panted heavily. Minami and Yutaka clapped, praising the fine example they were offered. Konata stood up and bowed down.

"That was good," Minami said. "I don't think we'll ever be that good."

"Yeah, thanks for the demonstration." Yutaka said. "We'll start practicing tomorrow." With that Minami and her walked away, leaving Konata and Kagami alone as the two groups waved farewell. When the coast was clear, Konata stopped waving first, looking devilishly at Kagami.

Kagami quickly noticed this.

"What?" she asked.

"That was pretty intense, you've been holding it in for a while haven't you?" Konata grinned.

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to kiss you at school for a long time," Kagami said.

"Oh no, no, no! That was very good! I never knew you could be so dominant! That was good!" Konata cheered.

"I never knew you would veer give in like that," Kagami said, blocking her face from Konata to hide her blush. "Well, when we get home, I'll male sure to make to fall to your knees." Konata seduced.

"When you say it that just sounds perverted…" Kagami said but her words turned into a school girl's squeal as she felt a slap on her butt. Konata smiled.

"Frisky aren't you?" Kagami smiled. Konata's grin already told her the answer. "I guess we could practice that scene a little more, just the kissing of course," Kagami said.

Far away, Minami and Yutaka walked down the sidewalk, saying not a word to each other, the awkward atmosphere floating around their head. Yutaka wanted to kiss Minami badly but she needed a plan to give both of them the courage to do so.

"Um….Minami, about the kiss, maybe we could…."

"What is it?" Minami asked.

"Maybe we could go on a date or something, like for practice! Get used to the atmosphere or something, just for the play of course!" Yutaka nervously said.

"A p-practice date? I…I guess that would work," Minami said.


	20. Chapter 20:Preparations

Lucky Future

Chapter 20: Preparations

Konata smiled at Kagami who sat on the bed in Yutaka's room, watching her pull out each individual outfit and laying it against her body to see how it would look. Yutaka was too excited to actually decipher what she was doing, sometimes she would feel herself get a little dizzy but she stood her ground.

Konata watched more attentively than Kagami, smiling harder, and focusing on Yutaka even more than Kagami was, she was feeling something new, she was proud of Yutaka, really proud but this felt like more than just pride. Kagami turned to notice Konata staring into the distance where Yutaka moved around.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Konata slowly turned her heads towards Kagami, smiling and blushing all at once.

"I've never felt this before. It's Yutaka is the ultimate relative. She's my cousin who loves me so much she calls me sister, she's so cute, she's accepted me, and now she's going out with girls just like we are, I feel like I really connect with her," Konata explained. "More than ever, I feel like nothing can take us away. That's it! Yutaka!"

"W-what is it?" Yutaka panicked, suddenly snapped out of her frenzy of clothes picking, awkwardly staring at Konata who stood up from the bed and latched onto her hand.

"You're my little sister and if you can't find a good outfit I'll buy you one! We're going to the mall!" Konata exclaimed happily. Kagami decided to tag along, wanting to be with Konata more and learn more about Yutaka. As they got to the train station to go to Tokyo Metropolis, Konata realized something.

"I don't have money for tickets…." She muttered but quickly turned towards Kagami with a devilish grin. "Hey baby, we need money for the train…." Konata pleaded.

"Don't call me "baby" like that when you're asking for money," Kagami scolded, pulling out her purse and handing the money to the machine. Yutaka grabbed hers and ran off ahead while Konata walked alongside Kagami.

"Thank you sexy," she whispered. Kagami's face became warm and bothered with the seductive name calling. "You know, I never really liked being called by names like "baby" or "sexy"," she casually said.

"Hmm?"

"But when it comes from you…it seems a little….good," Kagami confessed. "You are beyond Tsundere! I have to make sure to keep you!" Konata said. "I hope you always planned to keep me!" Kagami fussed and teased.

"Oh of course, I still remember what you told me earlier, hohohoho!" Konata began to quietly laugh. Kagami was confused by the diabolical laughter and clueless as to what she might have said. "You don't remember? You said it wouldn't be so bad if we got married!" Konata gleefully quoted.

Kagami grew flustered as the memory poured in of that day, she remembered it perfectly now but she was hoping Konata didn't because she knew she'd be teased about it later. She looked away to hide her face and avoid the cute grin on Konata's face that directed itself at hers.

"Yeah….well, whatever. You're probably the only girl suited for me anyway," Kagami said, hoping to end the conversation with that, never wanting to confess how she felt to her otaku girlfriend.

"Aww, more Tsundere! You make my day!" Konata laughed. Kagami stood there as Konata ran up to Yutaka laughing, leaving Kagami in a world of bliss and embarrassment. She was beginning to wonder what marriage with Konata would be like.

"Doesn't seem like too bad of an idea," she told herself.

As the train departed Kagami looked down at Yutaka who joyfully kicked her legs outward and inward as if she were a little kid. _"She must really be excited for this date, even if it is practice," _Kagami thought to herself, watching how Konata rubbed her cousin's head as they waited for their stop.

As they walked out of the train Kagami decided to pull Yutaka to the side and let Konata use the bathroom at the station.

"What is it Kagami?" Yutaka asked. Kagami hesitated to ask but she swallowed her fear and decided to dive into it. "Yutaka, how would you feel if Konata and I were to get….married? Do we look like a nice couple or do we seem like a perfect match?" Kagami asked.

Yutaka looked upwards to think.

"Which one of you would be the man and who would be the woman?" Yutaka asked. Kagami just fell over in shock, that was the same question Konata asked, she hoped that Yutaka wasn't that similar to her cousin.

"Besides that, don't you think it'll be wonderful?" Kagami asked, beginning to lose herself in the very image of marriage. Yutaka saw the flustered look and nodded. "I think it'll be one of the best marriages because you two love each other a lot. I even…..base how my relationship with Minami off of you two. You two inspire me to run and grab what I want with life." Yutaka confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Konata suddenly returned and the group began to walk out of the station and turned to the right to head for the mall. Kagami then realized something. "Um….Konata? If you didn't have money for tickets, how will you pay for clothes?"

Konata turned around with her usual expression as if nothing was wrong at all, something Kagami learned meant she had everything under control. "I didn't have money for tickets but I have money for clothes," Konata clarified, her explanation making Kagami look like a novice at the world of finance.

As they entered the mall Yutaka instantly saw which store she wanted to go to on the map and hurried everyone to go there. They quickly followed after her to the elevator where she pressed the third floor button. Konata simply stood there with Kagami but Yutaka felt a tense emotion within her. She looked up at her cousin and realized her error.

"I…I'm sorry I rushed you liked that, I don't even know how much money you have and I just picked a store without thinking," Yutaka apologized. Konata patted her head again, smiling like she usually does.

"I don't see a problem. I said I'd buy you a new outfit that would suit you," Konata comforted. "Yeah, as long as it isn't a maid outfit or something," Kagami added, admiring her own wit. "And what if it is?" Konata asked. Kagami remained silent.

The elevator stopped and Yutaka immediately ran out, heading for the section she liked the most. Kagami and Konata looked at the store, it held few brand names but Konata explained that it was the feeling of home-made products that made the place feel like a home and good place to shop. Kagami, of course, did not understand her philosophy so she decided to just wrap around her arm and shut her eyes.

Konata walked her around the store, pointing out the maid outfit that Kagami thought they didn't have, shocking her even more than usual. "Uh….Konata? What kind of store is this?" Kagami asked. Konata turned her head and said "A cosplay store."

"W-w-w-w-what?! A cosplay store?! You don't go to a cosplay store to shop for decent clothing for a date!" Kagami fussed. Konata stuck her finger up and waved it back and forth. "No, no, no, no. This store is more than cosplay, it has every outfit ever worn by popular anime characters like the shirt Tomo wore on her field trip in Azumanga Daioh, or the shirts worn by Sanji in the One Piece openings. Hey look! The same shirt Ichigo wore in the episode three!" Konata cheered.

Kagami just watched as Konata navigated the store, at least touching every item once. She didn't understand half the things she said about anime but she was happy to find a somewhat normal store they both could shop at. Konata seemed extremely happy and excited here so Kagami decided to look for something she recognized. As she walked she saw it. She ran up to it and held it in the air as she gazed at it.

"What you got there?" Konata said as she emerged from the darkness. Kagami jumped, making sure to hide the item behind her. Konata tried to peek behind her but Kagami would turn swiftly to block its view.

"You know, we're going to have to leave some time and you're going to have to put it back. That's when I'll see it," Konata smiled. Kagami, realizing she was right, sighed and felt her body go to ease. "Okay, I'll show you but promise not to laugh, okay?" Kagami demanded. Konata nodded. With that Kagami whipped out a Sailor Moon outfit, particularly the red one that represented Mars, the power of fire. Kagami could see the stare Konata gave her.

"Hey, don't look at me like I'm some kind of freak, you cosplay for a job! I've always wanted to dress up as Sailor Moon since I was a little kid, it was my favorite show," Kagami recalled, holding the dress up higher. Konata smiled and wrapped her arms around Kagami's waist.

"See Kagami, just a few more steps and you'll be an otaku just like me," Konata teased.

"Well, I don't think I'll ever be like you but it wouldn't be bad to make more common ground between us, give us more things to talk about and stuff," Kagami said. "But I am not wearing this for your perverted urges."

Konata nodded. "Of course not, that's your childhood memory, I'm not going to make you wear that for something like that, you can wear this instead!" Konata cheered as she held out a cat suit complete with ears, tails, and claws. Kagami looked bewildered by its existence, questioning whether or not she would even dress up in something like that.

She then looked at Konata.

"You know, you….never mind," Kagami said. Now Konata was curious. She followed Kagami around as she tried to walk faster and faster away from Konata but Konata was keeping up and catching up. Kagami gave up.

"Damn you and those little motors you call legs," Kagami said. Konata grinned in victory. "So Kagami, what were you going to say?" Kagami refused to say it, she snapped her face away from Konata. "Oh come on! Tell me!" Konata tried to convinced.

"Fine! I was going to say…..that maybe you….would look cuter in the cat suit," Kagami said. "Oooh! You have good tastes Kagami! I was thinking the same thing!" Konata replied.

"Well, at least be modest about it!" Kagami fussed.

"But I still would love to see you wear one of these," Konata said as she held the suit up. That's when she saw Minami heading towards the elevator. She decided to chase after her and when Minami saw this she felt the sudden urge to run away from the dashing girl. She didn't why she felt scared but she just had to run away.

Luckily Minami could keep up with her speed but luckily for Konata she couldn't keep up with her knowledge of the store. Konata chased her into a dead end, cornering the green head. "So, stalking my sister?" Konata interrogated, teasing Minami. "Wait, Yutaka's here too?" Minami asked.

"Yeah, so you weren't stalking her?" Konata asked in curiosity. "Yeah Konata, not everyone stalks the ones they like," Kagami said. Minami blushed at the statement.

"W-what makes you think I like Yutaka?" Minami nervously asked.

Kagami was about to explain it but Konata decided to interrupt, thinking she could take a better shot at explaining it. "Minami, it's pretty obvious. As her sister and your senpai, I would suggest you give in to your feelings, its alright," Konata said. "You just need to find people who'll accept you is all, like we did," Konata said.

"Then you can do stuff like kiss in public and shop for dirty, perverted, hentai costumes like Kagami wants us to do today," Konata lied. "Hey! We're here for Yutaka! I'm not a pervert like you!" Kagami fussed.

"Just be relaxed on the date and drain yourself of all your fear. You need to confess to Yutaka that you like her, maybe you should do what Kagami did and just blurt it out," Konata said, staring into the blue eyes of Minami until she was sure her eyes absorbed the information.

Minami nodded and walked off, thanking them for the advice. Kagami decided to pat Konata on the head this time. "You know….I'm still surprised by how wise and sincere you can be, one of those lists of reasons I love you," Kagami said.

"I found it!" Yutaka shouted out, hoping Kagami and Konata could hear her form wherever they were. "Looks like my sister is ready for her date," Konata said, running away to find her sister and buy her new outfit.


	21. Chapter 21:The Two Timids

Author's Note: Forgiveness! My job at Kmart has been killing me, my only day off is Tuesday and my car broke down. College is alright so I'll try to get another chapter up soon, probably by tonight.

Lucky Future

Chapter 21: The Two Timids

Konata and Kagami walked over to the register where Yutaka laid down a beautiful white dress with a straw hat decorated with a few large, flowers on the side. Kagami believed it to be a cute costume but Konata recognized it as something more grandiose. "This is the outfit Osaka wore from Azumanga Daioh! Good choice! Especially in the fall!"

Yutaka nodded weakly, not understanding the reference, she chose it due to its beauty, hoping she herself would look beautiful for Minami. Konata paid for the item and the group left the store, heading home immediately. The uneventful train ride was just an obstacle to Yutaka, time seemed to drag itself out today, going as slow as possible. She wanted to hurry up and go home so she could wait for Minami.

As they entered the house Yutaka dashed for her room, closing the door and spending hours in their. Konata and Kagami began to worry about her, not hearing a sound for quite a while. They entered the room to see Yutaka sleeping in her white dress and straw hat.

"I guess with all the excitement she must have fallen asleep," Kagami said. Konata nodded, walking over to her cousin and poking her until she saw her green eyes flicker open.

"Oh no, how long have I been sleeping?!" Yutaka nervously asked.

"It's already morning," Konata said.

"What?! Morning?! No, I've missed it, what was the point?!" Yutaka panicked. Konata came to comfort her. "I was only kidding, Minami will be here in a few minutes," Konata said. Yutaka instantly cheered up and ran out of the room, heading towards the bathroom to brush her hair a few more times. Kagami looked at the grin on Konata's face as Yutaka left. "That was a cruel joke," she said. "But it made her happier, Kagamin!" Konata said.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Konata slowly walked out of Yutaka's room and towards the door. Yutaka nervously made her way to the couch, sitting yet trembling at the same time. Kagami sat across from her, smiling. It reminded her of the time she went on her first date with Konata.

"Just relax, it'll be better than you think," Kagami advised. Yutaka slowly trembled less with those words of comfort, to her Kagami was a figure of experience and almost a sister-in-law already to her. Konata opened the door to greet Minami dressed in shorts and a jacket. Konata knew Yutaka would look extremely beautiful in comparison with the simple outfit Minami wore.

"I-I'm here for Yutaka," Minami nervously stated, clinging onto her purse. Konata called out for Yutaka who rose from the couch and slowly made her way to the door where Minami stood speechless. Yutaka, in her eyes, looked angelic, she couldn't recall such a sight in her life, being left speechless as Yutaka walked by. Konata gave Minami a smirk and whispered in her ear as Yutaka walked outside. "You should compliment her on her dress," Konata advised. Minami nodded, despite how obvious the advice was she had forgotten.

Yutaka and Minami left the Izumi residence, walking slowly and making sure not to touch each other as their blushes glowed in the night. They were heading to the city where Minami and Yutaka would enjoy a movie they both talked about at school and eat dinner after that but Minami also planned a secret surprise after that as well.

As they boarded the train Minami and Yutaka barely talked, hardly making eye contact, they simply stood there, holding onto the rail. Minami wasn't feeling good about this at all and Yutaka was hoping that Minami was enjoying herself despite the lack of any real interaction. Something needed to happen.

As they walked down the sidewalk of the city, Minami recalled something that Konata had told her earlier. _"Minami, you're more of the prince type character, you're the male of the female relationship, take charge!"_ As much as Minami hated to admit it she was more masculine than some girls but she had to take charge, she felt it as her duty. She turned to Yutaka, nervously ready to talk. She felt as if the entire date would fall because of her.

"T-that's a…..nice dress," she said.

Yutaka blushed, jolted by the sudden words. "Oh, thank you. I was hoping it looked good," Yutaka replied. Minami could tell this wasn't enough, she had to do more. This wasn't like at school where they could talk about school stuff and just bump into each other, this was different and Minami wanted to make Yutaka as happy as she could during this "practice" date.

"Um….we've been talking at school a lot….but….um…what do you at home?" Minami asked. "You mean hobbies? Well, I guess I get sick a lot so I have to stay at home a lot by myself. It gets kind of lonely," Yutaka responded. Minami nodded, not knowing what how to respond to that, how could she? Then she thought of how lonely Yutaka must have been being sick alone like that, she knew what she would say.

"Well…if you don't mind, I could come visit you when you're sick," Minami said. Yutaka shook her head. "I don't want to cause you any trouble because I usually get sick during school days, but it would be nice if you could,"

"Well…I could call you on your phone during my breaks, if you don't mind," Minami nervously suggested. Yutaka looked up at Minami, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it sounded like Minami really did like her the way Yutaka liked her, and, as if by some rare miracle, she was actually responding. Yutaka nodded and smiled. "That would be perfect!" she cheered. Minami blushed but that sparked a new confidence in her, she felt accepted now and the date was now open for anything. The prince had taken charge/

Yutaka would talk about the music she listened to such as Aya Hirano and L'Arcen Ciel, and Minami talked about her dog and all the little games she played with it afterschool. She always wondered if the dog was bigger than Yutaka, something that made her drown in a sea of cuteness. Yutaka smiled at the thought and went on to talk about the games her and Konata would play, Minami sadly couldn't relate as she didn't play that many videogames but her light novel collection impressed Yutaka who shared similar tastes in reading. Minami actually smiled for the first time, unbelievably happy that this was beginning to go so well.

They finally reached the movie theater where Minami purchased the tickets and Yutaka chose the snacks, though Minami purchased those as well. She truly was the prince and she was beginning to accept this. As they walked into the theater Minami found the perfect seats in the middle of the rows and allowed Yutaka to sit first. Minami admired how small, cute and girly Yutaka was unlike herself who stood out to be flat chested and dominant.

"You know, you didn't have to buy everything," Yutaka nervously said, hoping Minami didn't think she was an expensive girl to please but Minami shook her head. "No, I'm a prince, I'm supposed to anyway," Minami said. Yutaka didn't understand what she meant. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm more masculine than most girls and that I'm the boy of a female relationship, I'm the man…..which also means……I have to take care of you.," Minami awkwardly said. Yutaka looked at Minami who returned to watching the black screen that had yet to play the movie, scolding herself for talking that. Yutaka could tell she was troubled and began to understand a part of Minami she never knew.

"_Her voice when she said that….sounded a little sad…"_ Yutaka thought to herself.

Minami turned back, her face curled as if she was hesitating to do something she felt like she needed to. Yutaka looked at her, hoping her bright face appeared to be open for any question. Minami finally built enough courage to ask her "Yutaka….do I…do I look like manly to you?"

Yutaka didn't know how to respond to that, she was scared that she might say the wrong thing so she decided to think about what she truly thought. She looked Minami straight in the eyes and told her the truth. "Um…Minami…to me…you look really beautiful," Yutaka said, a streak of red swam across her face as she finished her words. She could see Minami's bright blue eyes light up as a pink hue lit up her cheeks as well.

Minami couldn't take her eyes off of Yutaka, who began to feel extremely nervous with all the focus. "P-please….don't stare at me like that…I'm getting a little…nervous," Yutaka muttered, curling herself up as Minami continued to look into her dark green eyes. "I-I'm sorry…Yutaka, it's just that…no one's ever called me…beautiful," Minami said. "W-well, I meant it," Yutaka nervously squealed out. Minami could see how timid Yutaka was acting, how sweet her words were, and how her eyes became bright and shined in the dark, she couldn't resist no longer. She knew she was a prince and she needed that petite, cute princess now, she knew her role in this.

Minami brought her lips closer and closer to Yutaka who knew what was happening, she welcomed it but at the same time she felt a little nervous. "Minami…I don't know now…I…I don't think I can do it, I don't know if I can," Yutaka muttered. Minami looked at her as she came closer. "I know you want to, you just need a push," Minami said as she placed her hand behind Yutaka's small back, nearly holding her, she felt the confidence burning within her.

Yutaka smiled as Minami brought her in for the seal, wrapping her lips around hers. The movie had finally start but the two never noticed. Yutaka's straw hat fell to the seat and she curled her toes in excitement as she felt a rush in her body. She couldn't believe this was happening, her mind was gone. Minami knew what she was doing but her mind was now lost as well, only occupying itself with this moment and the meaning behind it.

Suddenly, Minami could feel Yutaka's arm dropping. She unlocked their lips and looked at the flustered and red Yutaka who now had her eyes closed. Minami couldn't believe what happened. She had Yutaka in her hands, blushing at her red cheeks but now, Yutaka was different from before. Her eyes were shut and her face portray serenity but she wasn't moving. Yutaka wasn't moving.


	22. Chapter 22:Death

Lucky Future

Chapter 22: Death

Minami lifted Yutaka up to see that she was unconscious, her body felt like there was no soul in there. Minami began to gently shake her but Yutaka wouldn't awake, she then noticed her breathing stopped. Sweat began to flow on her face and Minami panicked, she didn't know what to do. Suddenly Konata emerged from the row above them, leaping over the seat and holding onto Yutaka.

"What did you do to my sister?!" she yelled out. She laid Yutaka on the floor and swept her hair away. Kagami appeared, standing above her as she worked to heal her sister. Minami watched from afar, desperately wishing that she could do something to help. Konata placed her mouth over Yutaka's, performing CPR on her and Kagami whipped out her cell phone, calling the ambulance as Konata made sure to lightly press on Yutaka's chest to help her breathe again.

Kagami watched in anxiety but Minami remained speechless and horrified. Had she done something wrong? She watched as Yutaka's eyes never opened. Quickly the emergency workers from the ambulance came into the theater and lifted Yutaka gently. Konata could see that she was finally breathing again. Konata and Kagami began to follow the workers as they carried Yutaka out.

Minami was too scared to move but she forced her legs to do so and followed shortly after. The ambulance opened and they swiftly moved Yutaka in, Konata jumped in but Kagami decided not to come in.

"I'll meet you at the hospital Konata!" she shouted out. Konata nodded and the doors instantly shut, the vehicle speeding off shortly afterwards. Minami covered her mouth with her hands to hold in her gasps and her shrieks of terror, she couldn't believe what had happened.

"D-did, did…did I do something bad?!" Minami nervously whispered. "I take it back, I swear! I won't do it again!" Kagami watched as Minami shouted out at the rain, she couldn't believe how someone as cool as Minami could freak out like this, the truth was she was beginning to panic herself but Kagami had a duty herself. She remembered the night Konata told her her one weakness, the hidden side of Konata that few knew about. Konata hated to lose people, she hated to have others get hurt and Kagami could feel what Konata felt right now as she watched her own cousin who called her sister struggle just for a simple breath.

Kagami decided to be strong for both of them, she'll cry later, right now she had to settle things with Minami before she lost her mind. Kagami looked at Minami and her shrunken eyes, taking hold of one her hands. Minami turned to see Kagami smiling weakly at her, it acted as a sign to try to control herself. Minami had to stay calm. She tried breathing in and out slowly and they began to walk.

"Why….why didn't…you go to the hospital?" Minami shakily asked.

"To take care of you, I didn't know how you would act," Kagami said.

Minami bent her head downwards, feeling ashamed for everything. Kagami knew exactly what was going in her mind. "I know what you're thinking Minami…I would think the same thing if it happened to Konata, you're blaming yourself." Minami was actually shocked to hear this, it was an accurate observation, she did blame herself.

"What if….what if she dies?" Minami asked. Kagami stopped her steps right there. She moved in front of Minami and grabbed onto her shoulders. "Don't think like that! It'll be alright! Just don't think like that ok? Please?!" Kagami commanded. "But Konata…." Minami said, listening to the echoing words in her head that Konata yelled at her.

"Konata's just upset….I understand, it'd be the same of your sister suddenly fell ill or something, you would first look for someone to blame," Kagami explained. "That's what I did when Tsukasa got into her accident, I blamed myself." The casual way that Kagami explained this all made Minami feel more self-controlled, almost as if it were normal to do all these things.

"I just…want to get to the hospital quickly," Minami said. Kagami nodded and the two began to run off into the city night. They finally arrived at the large well-lit hospital. Minami ran ahead to the desk, asking for the room of Yutaka but her impatience and rush to see Yutaka made her forget that she was most likely in the emergency room. Kagami came to apologize to the desk lady and pulled Minami back. She noticed she was breathing heavily and quickly.

"Minami, clam down. Just settle down, it'll be alright," Kagami comforted. Minami began to breathe regularly, holding her chest as she began to relax. Kagami pointed to the waiting room and the two headed there. Minami knew she would face Konata there who probably blamed her for the entire incident. As the girls entered the room they were surprised to see it empty, something that brought greater stress to Minami's guilt.

"Of course I would be the reason only one person is here," she told herself, quietly sitting across from Konata in one the numerous chairs that were laid out in the blue-tiled room. Konata looked at Minami with a worried expression. Minami couldn't decipher what was going through her mind but she was afraid that Konata might do something.

Konata stood up and sat next to Minami. Surprising everyone she embraced Minami, wrapping her arms tightly around her side as possible. Minami was shocked by the contrasting treatment. Konata closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I blamed you, it's not your fault," she said.

Minami felt an unusual warmth flow through her body, she felt almost all the guilt fly out with just those words. Konata released her grip on the girl's arm and looked upwards at her.

"I shouldn't blame you, I'm sorry," Konata shakily said. Kagami could hear how weak her voice was getting and patted her own lap to signal Konata to come next to her. Konata sat next to Kagami and laid out on three seats, resting her head on Kagami's lap and closing her eyes. "It's alright," Kagami said as she rubbed Konata's hair, hoping she was slowly beginning to relax. Minami observed their behavior, nearly smiling at the deep connection the two must have shared to understand each other like that.

"So…um…why were you two there anyway?" Minami asked, hoping to break the silence that filled the room. Konata opened her eyes slowly. "We were spying on you two. I was curious how things would turn out," she weakly muttered, her voice now scratched and dry. Minami felt worse. "I'm sorry about this," she apologized.

"No….it's not your fault, I don't forgive you cuz' there's nothing to forgive," Konata said, slowly falling to sleep. Suddenly Konata felt something drop on her cheek. She looked above to see tears leaking from Kagami's blurry eyes. "Letting it all out huh?" Konata said. Kagami nodded. Konata slowly got up and wrapped her arm around Kagami. "She'll be alright," Konata said.

Konata began to shut her eyes again, falling into a sleep while Kagami did the same shortly after, leaving Minami all alone in the waiting room. She spent her time watching the red light that hung above the room ahead where Yutaka was being treated. "Please be ok," Minami begged, feeling a tear flow down her cheek. The hours passed and Minami was the only one who remained awake, thinking about Yutaka.

"How could I let her date end like this?" she scolded herself. "What did I do? I was suppose to make sure nothing happened to her." She then heard shuffling. She turned to see Konata and Kagami moving around a bit, snuggled together and practically breathing the same air as each other. Minami prayed she wouldn't bring any trouble to that happiness. She prayed Yutaka was alright.

As Minami turned away Konata opened one eye to check if the coast was clear. She had never fallen asleep at all. She spent the hours thinking, thinking about various things such as how Minami felt, how strong Kagami was, what she was doing here and some many things that occupied her mind that she just had to take a break from it all. She looked up at Kagami who looked peaceful asleep. She kissed her on her cheeks and moved her mouth close to her ear.

"Don't you ever go away from me," she whispered.

Konata cuddled back up into Kagami's arms, smiling.

"Don't you either," Kagami muttered. She didn't actually go to sleep either.

Suddenly Yutaka was seen being wheeled out of the emergency room. The girls rose their heads to see her but couldn't get a glimpse of her. Konata stood up and looked at the doctor.

"So…how is she?" Konata asked, her voice returning to normal.

The doctor looked down at her, his brows curled and his face ravished with worry.

"It's such a horrid shame these things happen to people so young…" he said.


	23. Chapter 23:Mother and Hearts

Lucky Future

Chapter 23: Mother and Hearts

The doctor shuffled through the papers clamped onto his clipboard, trying to obtain the precise details of Yutaka's current status. Konata stood next to him, anxiously awaiting the results. The doctor turned his head to Konata and smiled. "Don't worry, your cousin's alive and well," he said. Her heart jumped a beat, Konata could feel her heart jump a beat, she almost fell over, this is where Kagami stepped in to grab onto her and prevent her from falling. Minami jumped out of her seat, smiling so wide nearly all her teeth could be seen. Konata noticed this and smiled.

"But wait, what's so shameful about that?" Kagami asked, hoping the doctor wasn't pulling a joke at a time like this. He shook his head, his smile shifting to a frown on his old, withered face. "According to her previous records she's suffered from a weak immune system, this is why she gets sick so often. No doctor has ever checked out her hear t to see if there problems there, or rather, there haven't been any problems with her heart until now," he explained.

"Yutaka….has a fragile body, this is due to her petite size and weak immune system, but her heart is almost just as weak. She obviously dealt with some level of excitement that she's never confronted with before," the doctor explained. Konata knew exactly what he meant, and in the end it was a miserable and depressive irony. The doctor continued on "The truth is, a weak heart is usually the sign of heart disease. We'll have to perform various tests and keep her in the hospital for a while. I also suggest figuring out what made her so excited in the first place so she doesn't suffer like this again."

Konata slowly looked back Minami who slowly degraded from a relived and joyous girl to melancholic and saddened. Konata knew everything already, but how could she handle this fragile situation? The doctor left the room and Minami fell back into her chair, holding her head and staring at the floor. "It was my fault…" she mumbled. Kagami and Konata looked at her, ignorant of what to say or how to comfort her. Kagami pulled Konata's shoulder to signal that they should go into the hallway, she needed to say a few things.

Konata stood next to the wall outside the waiting room looking up at Kagami, they both understood that each of them knew everything. At a deeper level this actually made Konata glad that their thoughts were so well intertwined but when she remembered where she stood and what building she was in, that sensation quickly dissolved. Kagami looked at Konata wit ha serious face. "Konata….we have to kick them out of the play, I don't if Yutaka can handle it and I don't know if Minami would feel right doing the part with someone else."

Konata nodded but she looked upwards at Kagami, she had to see this from Yutaka's and Minami's point of view. "Kagami…Yutaka's probably up in her room thinking she'll be a burden now…and Minami…" Kagami nodded. "I know, but this is for the best….you want to go visit Yutaka tomorrow? We'll let her rest tonight," Kagami offered. Konata accepted it but before they left she went back into the waiting room. Minami was still there but this time Konata could hear whimpers and self-scolds. She sat next to Minami who pretended to ignore her existence, too focused on where she was right now. Konata reached out with her hand o wraparound Minami but took it back, knowing it probably wouldn't work. "It really was Minami's fault….how can I lie to her and tell her it wasn't?" Konata asked her self.

The idea then struck her. "Cheer up Minami, Yutaka is alive and healthy. She'll probably be out of here in a day or two, a week tops," Konata happily stated, cheering herself up in the process. "Think of it this way, if this never happened…we would have never known about her heart, isn't that great? You actually saved her life!" Konata said. Minami ebgan to rise her head, tearing it away from her tear soaked hands. She couldn't begin to perceive how such a simple attitude brought some cheer back into her.

"I….saved her?" Minami asked, taking in the words Konata said. Konata nodded of course. "Yeah….it's great that we figured out this way, with someone she knows and lov….respects a lot. Because of you she can still live instead of getting excited somewhere else where something worst could have happened." Minami was still depressed. "What's wrong Minami? Aren't you happy that you get to be a hero?" Konata childishly asked.

"Yeah but….I really like her…if this happened…." Minami muttered. Konata knew where Minami was heading with this, she was about to do what the entire date was designed for. "I…like Yutaka a lot…..can you please promise to keep this a secret? I really want to tell someone but….." Minami nervously asked but Konata instantly nodded. "When I said "like"…….I really mean…."girlfriend like"…" Minami confessed. Konata smiled and laid back in her seat, Minami quickly had to remind her of what she promised. "Please don't tell anyone…..I…I-" "Don't worry Minami, you think you're the only one?" Konata slyy asked, hinting at her true relationship with Kagami. Minami got the hint.

"You mean….with…" "Yep. Kagami. I _hit_ that all the time," Konata bragged but Minami turned her head. "You….beat her?" she asked. Konata coughed a little out of sheer sohck at the question. "What?! Beat her?! No, I mean I make out with her a lot, not h_it hit_!" Konata reassured. "Oh…." Minami replied.

"So….what's the problem then?" Konata asked, referring to what Minami spoke of before her sudden confession. "If Yutaka can't handle excitement….how can I ever kiss her again or give her presents or do other things like that?" Minami weakly asked, hoping Konata could come up with another solution but nothing came out of her mouth. This really was a severe predicament. Minami stared at Konata, her eyes bagged and begging her for an answer but her spirit was crushed when no words came out, was there any hope to begin with.

Minami stood up and began to head out of the waiting room.

"Wait! I think I know something!" Konata shouted out. Minami quickly turned around and dashed back to Konata. Konata lowered her eyes, looking more mature than before. Kagami knew these moments well, those bright green eyes that could pierce through a soul and pump life into it were now darker and smoother, almost as if it caressed and softly rub your mind and heart. Minami could feel, just by being in her presence that she could look forward to a happy future.

"Minami…the excitement you're talking about is….a mixture of sexual attraction and love but…there's the warm feelings you two could share," Konata said. Minami didn't understand and Konata could tell just by looking at her blue eyes. "Those moments that don't excite but comfort, you know, like when she's sad and you hold her or when she opens the present you buy her and it's better than what she wants, you hug her and then you just go to sleep or something, just enjoying each others' company?" Konata explained. Minami began to understand. Yutaka couldn't be excited too much but she could still be loved.

Minami stood up with a smile, something Konata still wasn't used to. "Thank you Senpa…I really needed that. I thank you, I'll take your advice," Minami said, bowing down and then walking off. She turned back to see Konata. "If you don't mind me saying but….when you were talking to me….I felt like I was talking to….a mother," Minami said. Konata's eyes returned to the bright green they usually were, surprised by the compliment, this wasn't the first time she was told that. Kagami had told her this a few times.

Minami then exited, holding the door for Kagami who entered the room. "Hey Konata, did everything go well?" she asked, sitting next to her. "Yeah….it went really good. Hey Kagamin, do you think I would really make a good mom?" Konata asked. The purpled haired girl shook her head with a smile. "How many times do I have to say it? Of course," Kagami warmly smiled.

"Hmm….I wonder how it would feel to have something so small kicking inside my stomach?" Konata asked, looking at the roof as if to see Yutaka n her bed right now. "I hope it would end up just like Yutaka….small and cute and all that stuff." Kagami beamed with joy as she watched Konata, thinking of how great it was for Yutaka to be alive, how great it was for Minami to have someone like Konata, how great it was that Kagami had someone like Konata, how things could return to normal and of course, how great of a mother Konata would be.


	24. Chapter 24:Fairy Tale

Lucky Future

Chapter 24: Fairy Tale

Yutaka calmly ate the little food she could, feeling too depressed to enjoy the taste, only eating so she could be healthy for her visits from Konata, Kagami, and Minami. The afternoon was starting to make her lonely and the world seemed so large from her tiny hospital bed where she remained. The doctors told her to ask for help if she had to go to the bathroom, she felt completely helpless.

"I really am weak…" she said to herself. Suddenly Konata burst through the door, waving her hands around and cheering nonsensical greetings and statements of gratitude for her healthy recovery. Konata made her way to the side of Yutaka's bed and reached over for a little sisterly hug, gripping onto her little sister to make sure she'd never leave her again. Yutaka was finally relaxed and at peace knowing Konata came to visit her.

"Thank you," she said. Konata smiled and moved the lunch tray over so she could sit on the bed with Yutaka. "I'm glad you're okay, I was a little scared about you," Konata confessed. Yutaka smiled to hide her frown, she apologized for making them so worried about her.

"I'm sorry…for making such an uproar…" Yutaka said, bowing her head as far as her position allowed her. Konata patted her on the head, rubbing her hair. "You don't have to apologize, you can blame God if it makes you feel better," Konata suggested. "Konata!" Kagami fussed. "I'm just kidding sexy! It was a joke!" Konata teased. "You….don't call me that in front of Yutaka…you're making me blush," Kagami muttered.

Yutaka giggle but quickly realized Minami wasn't there with them. "Where is Minami?" Yutaka asked. "Oh, she'll come by later, she had to sleep in because she stayed all night, waiting to hear about you," Konata explained. The information made the situation more grave for Yutaka, she never intended to disturb so many people with her personal life. Konata saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault," Konata said. Yutaka held onto her hand and closed her eyes. "But…why do I have to be so weak and feeble?" Yutaka asked. Konata smiled. "Because that's who you are….that's just how it is. At least it makes you cuter." Kagami smiled as Konata stood up and the two began to leave. The play couldn't organize itself.

Yutaka said her farewells and thank you's, waving until she was sure they were gone. The two walked down the hallway smiling. "She still doesn't know yet?" Konata asked. "Yep, the doctor only told us three, but Yutaka doesn't know the rest of the report about her heart," Kagami reminded. "I think Minami would be the best to tell her, let's let her do it," recommended Konata. They entered the elevator where Konata gave Kagami a seductive smile. "Why don't you give me a little kiss for being so worried about my little sister?" she asked.

Kagami grinned. "Cuz I know that little kiss will lead to you feeling up on me." Konata didn't budge. "I would feel up on you even with the kiss." "Yeah, but it's too late. We're already on the first floor," Kagami teased as she walked out of the elevator door, leaving Konata to pout but eventually cheered up as she ran by Kagami, giving her booty a slap.

"Hey, why'd you do that? You couldn't wait until we got home?" Kagami fussed as Konata ran past her. When Konata turned her head to see where she was going she noticed she was suddenly running by Minami. "She must have just woken up."

Minami seemed a little dazed, her hair was messy and her socks weren't leveled. She pressed the elevator button and climbed aboard. She smiled weakly as she would imagine Yutaka's cheerful reaction to the good news she now bore. Once the elevator stopped she walked out slowly, heading to Yutaka's room as if she had been there a million times already. When she entered she saw Yutaka looking out the window.

"G-good afternoon," Minami said. Yutaka quickly turned around to see Minami setting her purse down on the stool next to her. "Minami! You're here! I'm so happy!" Yutaka cheered. Her blush already returned to her cheeks but as Minami sat down next to her in the chair she began to feel grief from the warmth. "Minami….just so you know, it wasn't your fault…" Yutaka said.

Minami shook her head. "It was my fault but Konata cheered me up. She said that because of me we figured out there was a problem and that it was best for you to figure out with….someone that…cares about you," Minami explained. Yutaka was relieved Minami didn't feel bad and was happier that Konata was helping as much as she could.

"Umm….did you hear the results of the tests?" Minami asked. "Yep, they say I fainted due to excess excitement….they think I might have a heart disease that makes my heart so weak," Yutaka miserably said. "I guess we can't do the play anymore…." Minami smiled, obviously Konata and Kagami didn't tell her of the good news, they must have been saving it for Minami to tell her. She praised and thanked the two of them in her heart.

"Yutaka….the tests for the heart disease came in, the doctor told me what happened," Minami said. Yutaka brightened her gaze and looked at Minami with curiosity. "They said that you Aortic Valve Stenosis." Yutaka fell back in her bed. "That sounds horrible…that means I'll never get to experience excitement ever again…we can never ki….kiss in the play," Yutaka sadly stated.

Minami smiled, surprising Yutaka. "The doctor said….that you are blessed with youth." Yutaka didn't understand what that meant but Minami continued. "Since you're young they said that you can treat it with medicine." Yutaka began to smile, she was hoping this sentence would end the way she wanted it to. Minami saw this and smiled wider. "Since you're young they don't need to replace the valve in your heart….just take the medicine and you can live normally," Minami said. Yutaka began to smile more with each word.

"So….if I take this medicine…I can…" Yutaka asked. Minami nodded. "Yes…you can get as excited as you want. The fainting will stop and you can enjoy…all kinds of things." The doctor walked in after this with his clipboard in hand. "Sorry to interrupt, I just have to explain everything to Ms. Yutaka," he said. He brought out the medicine bottle and showed her the instructions, teaching her all the basics she needed to know.

Minami watched as she absorbed every detail of information off the papers and took her first intake of medicine. "This should help you for a few years but remember to come in for a monthly check up okay?" the doctor advised. She nodded gleefully and the doctor left after that. "The medicine takes effect in a day…I'll want to ask you something but I'm afraid it'll have to wait until tomorrow," Yutaka happily said. Minami smiled and revealed that she planned to keep Yutaka company all day anyway. The day went by with little boredom, the two talked nonstop about everything they could think of, Minami quickly ran downstairs to eat dinner as Yutaka ate hers upstairs in her bed. Minami ran back up to start talking some more.

Suddenly, in the middle of the conversation Yutaka felt something pump harder in her chest. She began to hold a hand to her chest and Minami looked over with concern but Yutaka denied any assistance. "I don't need any help, this is a good feeling, my heart is actually feeling better, I can feel it working" she said. Minami sat back down, filled to the brim with joy. "Maybe I can ask you now for the-" Minami stopped her words wit ha single finger. "No, please wait until the medicine takes full effect, I….I don't want you to be hurt again," Minami advised. Yutaka stared at her momentarily but nodded in determination, she was right.

The night grew late and Yutaka was the first to sleep, Minami followed eventually, resting her head across the bed as she did, her hand on top of Yutaka's. The next morning she awoke with a small hand nudging her. It was Yutaka's and she was glad to wake up in the hospital with her, thanking the staff for allowing her to stay overnight. Yutaka ate the breakfast she was delivered but Minami wanted to ask her something. Yutaka saw the worried look on her face and decided to stop eating temporarily to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Minami?" she asked. Minami looked up with a nervous smile and deep blush of red. "I was wondering…if it was oaky for me…to feed you myself? So you can take it easy?" Minami shyly asked.

Yutaka's mouth popped opened in surprise and she quickly nodded to the offer. Minami's shaking hand picked up a spoon and dipped it into the oatmeal. She wobbly reached out to Yutaka's mouth that opened up but the oatmeal fell onto the tray. "I-I'm sorry," Minami said but Yutaka didn't mid, she grabbed hold of Minami's hand and guided the spoon into her mouth.

"Thank you Minami, it's nice to know I have people willing to do this for me…but I was wondering…about the question I wanted to ask yesterday," Yutaka reminded. She began to play with the blanket she covered herself with. "Do you think…we could kiss again….? For the play?" Yutaka nervously asked. Minami paused, thinking about what happened the last time they did. "I'm…I'm not so sure I should-" "Please, I took the medicine, it's for the play after all," Yutaka pleaded. Minami gave in and stood on her knees from the seat, bending over Yutaka to kiss her. Her face was now hovering over Yutaka's, just like at the movie theater. She could feel the same dominance she felt there too as she leaned over the timid Yutaka who became a shrimp again under the red veil on her face. She couldn't move very well, not because of the sickness but because of the feelings she felt now.

Minami reached for her back and head and gently pulled Yutaka in, intending to be as gentle as she could to the petite princess she held securely in her arms. Her eyes melted away into Yutaka's as they came closer. Minami brought the tip of their lips together, tapping each other and then sealing them together, letting all the passion flow from her to Yutaka who felt her body lose all resistance and gave in to the flow. She closed her eyes and gripped onto Minami's sleeves, embracing everything at that moment, the scent, the feel, the sensations that tingled within her and the warmth she felt in her lively heart.

When they separated Yutaka looked into the mystical eyes of the tall, dominating prince above her, the green haired woman whose blue eyes stunned her, the warmth wrapped her body with its existence. She was dominated by Minami, she was in her arms and could be saved and protected from everything within them, she could hear and feel the heart beats of this towering goddess that held her and secured her and she allowed it all.

She then looked at Minami with an expression of curiosity.

"Minami…I said this kiss was for the play but….didn't you say we wouldn't be in the play anymore?" Yutaka pointed out. Minami felt the blush of embarrassment stream across her face, she was caught, she had completely forgotten about it.

"So…you like me? Like I like you?" Yutaka asked quietly. Minami was surprised to actually hear Yutaka's confession but deep down she realized she always knew, she felt it. She nodded and hugged Yutaka in that moment. That's when it struck her.

"I forgot…actually, to tell you…." Minami started. "Kagami and Konata already knew about the medicine and heart disease….they said we could go back in the play now as long as you keep your medicine….I should have told you earlier but…I forgot when you and I…."

Yutaka silenced her with a single finger. "I'm happy….this feeling I'm feeling right now…if my heart had to hurt just to feel this and share this feeling with you…..I….I….I wouldn't mind….doing it again," Yutaka said.


	25. Chapter 25:Our Bonds

Lucky Future

Chapter 25: Our Bonds

Kagami and Konata walked towards the hospital to pick up Yutaka two days after her incident, greeted with the lovely image of Minami and her walking side by side, Minami's arms braced to grab onto her in case she fell or tripped but Yutaka made it safely. Her health returned to its normal state and Konata couldn't be happier.

"I see you're alright," Konata said. "My oh my, it must be nice to have such a guardian at your side, watching your every move to make sure you're safe, Kagami just likes to watch me trip and fall and doesn't help me at all," Konata explained. Kagami just shied away, hoping not to be seen as a fiend for her sense of humor.

"I'm perfectly fine, I just need to take my medicine. The doctor said that since I'm young, a replacement valve wasn't necessary," Yutaka revealed. The girls all nodded in agreement, leaving the terrible experience behind them, now their focus could return on the play. Yutaka's issues caused Kagami to forget the secret she planned for this play, the second reason she wanted it to be a success.

She looked at Konata as the otaku talked to her healing sister, Kagami smiled, hoping Konata's response to the surprise would be a great as she imagined it. Kagami excitedly wrapped her arm around Konata's and began to run off. "Come on, we have to get to the auditorium to help with the play!" Kagami cheered. Konata waved off to her sister and Minami and turned around to see a cheerful grin on Kagami's face.

"Ooh, so eager are we to taste the chocolate cornet on my breath?" Konata teased, referring to the make out session she assumed Kagami was anticipating. "No, that's not it Konata. Today, I want us to actually practice our parts, the success of this play is important to me," Kagami explained. Konata nodded her head, whatever the reason was she respected her wishes and went along with it.

The two rushed to the school where Hiyori popped out from the dressing room. "It's about time! Here's your scripts! Come on, come on, I want to see you two rehearse this scene most of all!" Hiyori cheered on. The two quickly went to the stage, their appearance causing the other girls to cease their rehearsals and focus on them, after all, their parts were the hardest. Kagami had to play the Etoile and Konata had to play Nagisa.

The scene started and Kagami started her lines first, reading from the script for the first few seconds and then speaking the remaining lines from memory. Konata was amazed at how much she remembered from such a short amount of time to study, she could tell Kagami must have practiced at home. _"This __**is**__ really important to her…"_ she thought as Kagami finished her sentence. Konata froze temporarily, stuck in her thoughts, only Kagami's confused stare snapped her back to the actual stage. Konata started her lines, fumbling at first but improving as time went on.

She looked at Kagami who watched her say every line and she got a little nervous, it was hard to say the lines from the script for Konata, She hadn't begun to study any of them yet and she was expecting to start today but compared to her Kagami was godly in her acting. Her speech became faster and faster, causing her to fumble words and make various mistakes, she was screwing up. Kagami pulled out her megaphone and yelled out "Cut!" Kagami walked over to Konata who felt ashamed of herself, knowing that Kagami probably would scold her for not practicing.

"Just calm down Konata, it'll be alright," Kagami said. Konata looked up surprised, she thought she would have been a little aggravated and thought that she wasn't taking this play seriously. Konata nodded and gripped onto the script, she didn't want to fail  
Kagami she had to practice! Miyuki walked up to Kagami shortly afterwards, asking a question about a few lines and their tone. Konata took this chance to walk away and practice alone somewhere but as she was about to leap off of the stage she could see Minami and Yutaka walking in.

"We're here to rehearse!" Yutaka declared. Minami nodded, pulling out the script from her bag. Konata saw the determination the two had to pull off this play and Konata decided to be just as focused. She turned around and grabbed onto Kagami. "We should practice somewhere alone," Konata suggested. Kagami looked puzzled. "You know, I think we should focus on the script today and not making out, we can do that at home if you want," Kagami said but Konata shook her head, refuting the notion. "No, I want to practice too, but…can we do it alone?" Konata asked. Kagami looked at her for a few seconds and nodded, glad that Konata was so serious about this.

The two reached the side of the school they usually went to for making out and lunch, Kagami sat down on the bench and watched as Konata flipped through the script. "You know Konata, I never expected you to be so shy about acting, you're always cosplaying and acting at that café you work at," Kagami said. "I'm not shy about acting. I just feel like I can do better with just you," Konata causally said, flipping through the pages. Kagami felt warm hearing those words spoken as if they were laws, she liked that part about Konata a lot.

"Ah! Here! We should practice this scene again, I got a little nervous before but I think I got it down this time," Konata declared. Kagami readily stood up and pulled out her script. "Okay. Let's do this!" Kagami chirped. Kagami began to read her lines, placing her emotions into every line, distracting Konata more and more but Konata directed herself to the script, she wasn't to fail! She began to read her lines afterwards, messing up the first time but perfecting it the next. She placed her emotions into the scene as well and placed herself into the shoes of the character, she embraced the background and the setting of the story.

Kagami watched in awe as Konata performed the scene better than she expected, she was actually impressed by how much improvement was made just from simply a few minutes alone with each other. Kagami began to wonder, is this why she was able to do so well, because she was rehearsing and performing with Konata? She applauded the exceptional performance. "That was perfect Konata! But you did forget one line," Kagami corrected. "I know, I skipped it, that's a hard word to pronounce," Konata replied, laughing it off. Minami and Yutaka suddenly jolted back into the shadows. They weren't expecting anyone else to be rehearsing on the side of the school, especially with the privacy they needed to practice the kiss scene.

"What are we going to do?" Yutaka asked, looking up to Minami who watched the two girls practice. Suddenly Hiyori emerged from behind them. "Need some help?" she fiendishly laughed. The two girls jolted back, frightened by the diabolical aura that drenched Hiyori. "Why does she seem so evil today?" Yutaka nervously said. "I can guess what you two were doing," Hiyori teased. "You were looking for a secluded area to practice your more _personal_ scenes together, right?" Hiyori evilly asked, knowing she was correct to assume as much. The tow girls nodded nervously. "Well…I know a good place you could practice after school, it's outside the school grounds of course." Minami's eyes brightened up, she had an idea. "Yes, we could practice at my house, that's perfect," she calmly said, showing no change in expression or emotion.

Yutaka nodded, complimenting the idea and the two were off, leaving Hiyori to angst. "No…I was going to suggest my house…where will my inspiration for doujinshi come from now? I wanted to watch!!" she cried out. "Just imagined if they began to kiss in my garage and then suddenly the mood struck them and Minami decides to take it further, her hand slowly reaching up poor Yutaka's skirt," Hiyori imagined. "Oh no, please stop, Yutaka would say but then Minami would say "Please, let me know you better, you'll like it too" and then…Yutaka would gently nod, kissing Minami and then, and then they would make out on my garage floor as I drew them from my seat! It's perfect!" Hiyori declared, excited about the impossible fantasy she had about the two girls.

"Umm…Hiyori? What are you doing here?" Kagami asked. Hiyori phased back to reality where Kagami and Konata stood behind her, troubled by her odd behavior. "Oh…I was just thinking of something…funny" Hiyori lied. "You were imagining Yutaka and Minami making out weren't you?" Konata blurted out. Hiyori bent her head down. "You are so perceptive Senpai!" "No, you both are just perverts," Kagami said. "But fortunately I have a good pervert to love." "Oh you, trying to get in my pants with your sly talk," Konata replied. "You hardly ever wear pants in the first place!" Kagami fussed.

"For you, I would" Konata teased.

Konata went ahead and walked back to the auditorium. Kagami stopped to look at her happily walking, she turned to see Minami and Yutaka talking with each other as they kept getting closer and closer, she then looked at Hiyori who eagerly followed her senpai back. This all just seem more than perfect, it felt right.


	26. Chapter 26:Super Lucky!

Author's Notes: I want to thank you readers for your reviews, the tips are very helpful but so I'll respond to some of them now. If you don't wish to read the response just scroll down until you make it to the story.

**Review Responses:**

First off, thanks a lot. These reviews are part of my motivation to continue on, I love to read reviews, it's peaceful to read after I walk home from work or school.

**Longer Storylines:**

There have been suggestions that events in the story should be written and made longer, such as Yutaka's heart incident or whatever. This is a great and helpful tip but to me it doesn't match the style of the story I want. I will use the advice for other stories but not this one, I like how the story progresses so far and enjoy the length of each event.

**Surprises:**

I know some of you will agree with me on this, sometimes there are events that just seem to pop up from nowhere like Tsukasa's car accident. Unfortunately I regret that as well, along with the original portrayal of Yutaka, these were made while I rushed but I kept some things in anyway. It shouldn't happen anymore.

**OOC:**

I think I speak for most authors on this website but the reason some characters are made OOC are because that's how the author would imagine them in a romance, the anime the characters are in usually do not have romance and therefore no one can actually see that side of them. Despite this I really enjoy it when you tell me a character is too OOC, it makes me realize that I might have made a mistake with them and I go to edit it myself later, just don't expect the characters to be 100 like the show or whatever you exactly what you want them to be, I can't have everyone's opinions.

**How long will the story be?:**

……I don't know. This story seems to have taken a life of its own, it just doesn't want to die and I don't want to kill it but it is already extensive. Combined with the previous story Lucky Summer, this story is a novel…literally. I will definitely not make a sequel, I plan to end it all with this story. Come on people, it has to end sometime…but not soon, of course.

**Now! For my review of you! The readers!:**

Give me more reviews you moochers! I'm just kidding, you give me enough…but it wouldn't hurt to give me more, they're like candy to me. Keep your loyalty strong and one day, you will be truly rewarded. Also, surprises for all my readers, at the end of this chapter of course. Enjoy!

Lucky Future

Chapter 26: Super Lucky

Kagami walked around the school with Konata, pinning posters to the walls that advertised their play. It felt like it was good enough but Kagami just didn't know what was missing, it didn't feel like many people would come to watch it. Konata saw the hand on Kagami's chin and the focus she had on the poster. "What's wrong? Afraid it doesn't show enough of your curves?" Konata playfully asked.

"No, it's just that I don't know if many students will come to see it…we have to raise a lot of money this year for the sports festival and the play itself is expensive enough," Kagami explained. "Why don't we just make it public?" Konata suggested. "You mean the play? Open to the public?!" Kagami panicked. "In fact…I'll go see if we can find a nice public studio or art place that's willing to host us," Konata slyly stated. With that Konata ran off, leaving Kagami to question whether or not she wanted the play to be public.

"In front of that many people, could I really pull off my plan?" Kagami asked herself. "What plan?" Miyuki asked, suddenly popping up behind Kagami. "Ahh! Miyuki, you scared me," Kagami said. "I'm sorry," apologized Miyuki. "Nah, it's alright. The plan I want to pull off is pretty secret, I don't want Konata to figure out," Kagami said. "Ooh, hiding secrets from your lover?" Konata suddenly blurted out. Kagami jumped again, scared by the fact that another person snuck up behind her. "Ahh! Konata! I thought you were leaving," Kagami said. "Yeah but I forgot that I wanted to walk home with you today, it's really pretty outside," Konata said.

"Well, despite how sweet that is I'm not telling you the secret or else it loses all meaning," Kagami said. "Are you going to make love to me on stage, during the performance?" Konata casually asked. "W-what?! Why would I…how perverted do you think I am?!" Kagami asked. "I think it's pretty romantic, don't you Miyuki?" Konata asked, turning to look at Miyuki who thought she wasn't part of this conversation. Frantic, Miyuki was now stuttering with her words, she couldn't think of a good answer to such a blatant answer.

"Well Miyuki? Do you think it's romantic to be strip of your virginity and embrace into a warm union, naked in front of hundreds while your lover explores your entire body and you just let them take you over, let them conquer you?" Konata teased, enjoying how nervous Miyuki was becoming. "Umm…I…maybe if…don't think it….then…umm…" Miyuki stuttered. "Konata, don't ask her such weird, vivid questions. You should be a writer or something…" Kagami said. "Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Konata said. "My dad's one so and he's successful. It shouldn't be too hard." "Hey, don't digress like that without apologizing to poor Miyuki," Kagami fussed.

"It's alright…I just…not use to be asked something so direct…I have to go," Miyuki said, walking off in the opposite direction, not wanting to answer the question. "What makes you think I would do something like that anyway?" Kagami asked. Konata smiled. "Well, it's a surprise right?" Konata said. "Well, that's not what's going to happen," Kagami fussed, walking off ahead of Konata. "How about if I get you drunk after the play and let you do what you want with me?" Konata asked. "Why are you so extra perverted today?" Kagami asked. "I don't know, maybe I'm just glad to be with you," Konata said as she inched closer to Kagami, placing her head on her arm as they walked down the hallway.

Kagami blushed as she felt the small head weigh down on her. "Wait a minute…that doesn't make any sense!" Kagami realized. "Then again, you don't make any sense sometimes," she added.

The next day Konata walked up to a tall house, knocking on the door. Hiyori opened the door to see her senpai smiling. "S-senpai? What are you doing here? Wait! Are you here to discuss the play?! Any suggestions?!" Hiyori excitedly lit up. Konata shook her head." I was just wonderig if you wanted to come with me. I'm going to look for theaters to host our play," Konata said. "W-what? Host it? You mean show it to a public audience?!" Hiyori asked. Konata nodded. "Whoa, this is unbelievable! I'll go get my jacket!" Hiyori said. She quickly ran back into the house and came out with her jacket on.

"Maybe you'll be happier if you put shoes on too?" Konata advised. Hiyori looked down at her feet to see only socks on. She ran back into the house and quickly grabbed whatever pair seemed to fit. "I have the perfect place too! Let's go!" Hiyori said. Konata and her walked off to the train station, buying tickets while Hiyori asked Konata several questions about the play, from which scene is her favorite to which couple is expressed more. Konata gladly answered each one, satisfying Hiyori's lust for reviews.

"What the introduction? Do you think it works well? It's important if it does, right?" Hiyori asked. "You really my opinion on this a lot don't you?" Konata happily asked. "You're just like those people on "Well…the truth is I am one of those people…" Hiyori confessed. "You're so cute when you want answers," Konata said, petting the head of lower classmate. "Well, I respect you a lot Senpai, you and I have similar interests and you've been with anime and mange longer than I have," Hiyori said.

"And you love me!" Konata teased. "Of course I….wait! Who told you….what do you mean?!" Hiyori panicked but Konata had already boarded the train. She sighed a breath of relief that Konata didn't hear that. "It's hopeless anyway…"

She sat down next to Konata, asking her more questions and then suddenly stopping. "You know, this is a great opportunity for me. If this play goes to the public and someone important sees it, I could become a hit!" Hiyori said. "You want to be a director?" Konata asked. "Anything that'll let me make my own story, I just want to do something that a lot of people can see," Hiyori said. "I think you should try it even if the play isn't a hit," Konata said. Hiyori looked at her senpai, pondering the idea of being a director, maybe that's what she truly wanted, it was starting to feel like it, she had so much fun making the script and chatting with everyone about how they could make it all work.

At that time Konata seemed more wiser and mature to Hiyori, like a mother._ "How come she can figure out what's perfect for me before I do?" _Hiyori thought as she watched her senpai doze off right before the train stopped. The loud voice on the speaker and the sudden stop woke her up. "Oi, how come I always wake up before I actually get to enjoy my sleep?" Konata complained.

The two get off and made it to Tokyo Metropolitan, it seemed as if everything was here, at least to the shopping and otaku community. "This place is like the heart of Japan," Konata said. Hiyori nodded, agreeing with the statement as she searched on the map for the theater. She pointed at it on the map and started running there. Konata was now forced to run after her just to catch up. When Hiyori finally stopped Konata could see a large building next to the park. The leaves here seemed to already be in Fall mood, falling down in different colors and decorating the ground. Konata saw this place as perfect for hosting a play. Hiyori was glad she agreed.

The two walked in to see a young man sweeping the floor. "Excuse me janitor but do you know where the owner of this place is?" Konata asked. The janitor looked up, surprisingly young for the janitorial employment. His yellow eyes looked down through the messy blue bangs on his head as he lifted himself up completely, towering Konata but merely inches taller than Hiyori. "I'm the owner," he said, trying to hide his anger at the misunderstanding.

"Oh okay, well I-"

Hey Mio! It's me!" Hiyori interrupted. She jumped up into a hug with him as his stern face turned joyous as he grabbed onto her. "Hiyori! You haven't been in here in weeks!" he said. "I'm sorry Mio, I had to work on a yuri play," she excitedly said. "A yuri play?! Where is it? What's it about?!" Mio asked. "Well….it's based off of Strawberry Panic and it's really a school event but…we were kinda hoping we could host it here," Hiyori said. Mio looked serious for a moment and then smiled.

"Well, of course you can. We don't have anything planned until the next convention anyway so you can take as long as you want," he said. Konata became curious. "What do you mean "we"?" she asked. Mio turned to look at her. "Oh, you must not know. We're all otaku here. The famous Nyoron Cosplay Union! The Nyoron Union Doujinshi circle! The tribute to Bleach the Musical! And etc of course!" Mio bragged. "Well, my name's Konata Izumi and I-"

"Holy Shit! _The_ Konata Izumi?! The Legendary Girl A who they say can make any doujinshi or mange famous just by buying it?! I am honored!" Mio said. "I will be more than happy to let you host your play here," he said. "Thanks. We'll make sure to cram this place full of people!" Konata said as she waved farewell. Mio waved back smiling, _"Finally, a good chance for publicity, we might even become famous with this play, knowing Hiyori,"_ he thought.

"It's funny how so many people know about me just from conventions," Konata said. "Am I really that powerful of an influence?" "O-of course! The first time you bought my doujinshi that's when I became popular at conventions! My manga sold at least a dozen times what it usually did! You're a strong factor in the economy of Japan!" Hiyori said. "All of Japan? Isn't that a little exaggerated?" Konata asked as they walked back to the station, first going through the park. "Of course not, with the number of conventions you go to a month, the amount you buy from different stands and stores, who you cosplay as and everything else, that can change everyone's opinions!" Hiyori announced.

"I don't what it is about you but I call it the Konata Factor!" Hiyori revealed. "The Konata Factor?" Konata curiously asked. "Yep! Back at my house I have charts and records of the effects you have on people's success, you should really take a look at them," Hiyori insisted. "Yeah, I'll probably do that after we go back to school and tell Kagami the good news," Konata said. "Really?" Hiyori asked. "Sure."

The two quickly boarded the train and made it back to the school where Kagami was supervising the costume assignment. "Hey Kagami, it's me! Your little cupcake!" Konata cheered. "My cupcake? How do you go from perverted to cutesy?" Kagami asked. "We have good news! We found a place to host the play! It's a theater!" Hiyori announced. "Really?! That's fantastic! I have good news too!" Kagami replied happily. Behind her came Akira and Minoru of the Lucky Channel section of the popular magazine Comptiq.

"Oha-Lucky!!" Akira greeted, flapping her arms around. "Hello, nice to meet you. Please be gentle," Minoru said. "That's a pretty awkward way to introduce yourself…" Hiyori said. "We'll be interviewing you and previewing the play, as we believe it will be quite successful," Minoru explained. "Little do they know but we're just doing this to promote the Lucky Channel," Akira whispered to herself. The girls all nodded with excitement, this play was now growing into something bigger, perfect for Kagami's plan.

_**That's not the end of the chapter yet! Time for the surprise I told you fans about!**_

Since the stars of Lucky Channel are coming to feature the play they want questions and reviews from you, the readers!! Just message me, the author, all the questions and comments you want to ask and tell any character!! I will also guest star, you can ask me stuff too! Just message me! I'm RezleVettems, the author.

**Rules:**

-You can ask anything!

-All mature questions will be deleted and ignored, sorry.

-You can ask any character anything, including me, the author!

-This will probably cause the next chapter to be delayed until I get a good amount of questions.

-You can also ask your questions and give me your comments in your reviews!

-This is exciting!

-You can even email me your questions!

"Bye-bee! Or Bye-nee! Whatever they say in Lucky Channel!"


	27. Chapter 27:Unrequited Otaku

Lucky Future

Chapter 27: Unrequited Otaku

The stomping and clattering of girls' feet could be heard, the paint brushes swiping against the large cardboard platforms, the loud voices of excited girls who eagerly awaited their grand performance, these were some of the numerous sounds that echoed throughout the small theater in the park. Mio, the gentleman who offered the theater, watched as the high school girls panicked, laughed and rushed. He hadn't felt such an atmosphere since his first hit cosplay musical at AnimeCon.

Kagami supervised everything, answering all questions anyone had and taking charge of any problem that arose, she was now viewed as the reliable leader. The girls who worked under her began to respect her for her kind touch to the project, how gentle she was to each of them as she corrected their mistakes, never scolding. Konata happily watched in the director seat, admiring Kagami's hard labor toward the play. She then began to grow sleepy.

Her mind eventually drifted off as she slowly slipped a little in the chair, comfortably dozing off despite all the noise. Tsukasa walked by, rubbing her head due to a fallen box that landed on her, she needed to rest for a while. She decided to sit next to Konata who slowly opened her eyes to see who was there. "Oh…Tsukasa….you look hurt," Konata sleepily said. "I-I'm alright, just a box fell on me!" Tsukasa squeaked, wishing to not cause any worry.

"How about you tell me Kagami's secret plan for the play?" Konata asked silently. "Secret plan? She hasn't told me about it," Tsukasa said. "B-but, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to figure it out early anyway," Tsukasa tried to say confidently. Konata decided to forget the topic and slowly slipped into sleep again until her body became loose and slipped out of the chair, landing her on the floor. "Ow…." Konata muttered. "I can't believe that's the Legendary Girl A…" Mio said, admiring every aspect of her as she continued to slip in and out of the chair.

"It seems guys like clumsy girls sometimes…" Miyuki said to Patricia. "In America it's different, clumsy girls get fussed at," Patricia responded. "It's more attractive to be more big chested and ditzy." "How's that make any sense?" Misao blurted out. Patricia looked at Misao, looking up and down her friend. "No offense Misao but I think Americans would hate you," Patricia innocently said. "That kinda burns…" Misao muttered.

Hiyori watched all the action from afar, listening to random conversations and making sure that all went well. She had to judge the costume design earlier and was forced to sketch the exact image of what she wanted and also hoped to observe a reaction from Konata, she wanted her opinion on the play so far as well. She then began feeling tired and relaxed in her chair just as Konata did. She then turned her groggy eyes to her senpai, she suddenly felt more active and excited despite her ragged appearance. Kagami walked up to her, worry written on her face.

"You look tired Hiyori, maybe you should rest or something…you've been working hard all day," Kagami offered but by the time she was done talking Hiyori had already fallen asleep. "You otakus don't make any sense to me at all," Kagami said as she looked at Hiyori and Konata napping. Hiyori embraced the darkness that swept her into her dreams, not caring about the sudden feeling of falling she felt."Hiyori, wake up. You should just call it a day, you're really tired," Kagami said. Hiyori snapped her eyes open, wondering where she was. She lifted herself up to find herself on the floor, her chair knocked over. "I…must have dozed off for a while," Hiyori weakly stated. "Yeah, yeah, you should go home and take a nap. Konata!" Kagami called out.

Konata woke up and walked over to the supervisor, wondering what was the problem. "Hiyori's really tired, I think she'll need help going home, can you take her there?" Kagami asked. Konata nodded and lifted Hiyori up, wrapping her arm around the fatigue high school girl's waist and dragging her off like a drunk. Hiyori, still dead tired, didn't feel a thing as Konata slowly and carefully took her out of the building. Konata smiled, knowing that Hiyori was really enjoying this play, working this diligently only because she loved to, this was her dream as an otaku.

As they made their way outside Konata yawned loudly, sensing her fatigue coming by again. Hiyori's house was quite the distance but Konata could feel her arms and legs getting weaker by the second. She looked around the park until she found a bench. The ground was gone, covered inch by inch with red and yellow leaves. Fall was hitting this park early but Konata found the cool breeze and falling foliage soothing. She gently placed Hiyori down onto the bench and sat next to her, slowly closing her eyes until she felt herself relax.

Hiyori suddenly awoke, jolting from the bench, curious as to where she was. When she realized she was the park she questioned as to how she got there in the first place. Without warning, leaves scattered into the air as they crashed into her face. Konata laughed as Hiyori blocked herself from the attack. "I see you're finally awake," Konata said. Hiyori, swiping the leaves off, smiled, her senpai must have taken her here. "Thanks," she said. "For what? The leaves?" Konata asked. "No, for taking me here to sleep, I've been really tired these past few days. Guess I just needed a nap or something," Hiyori said as she stretched.

"Wait, now is the perfect time to take you to my house, I have so many things I want your opinion on," Hiyori excitedly revealed. Konata looked back at the theater but turned back to Hiyori, deciding that Kagami had everything handled there. If there were a problem she could call her. Konata nodded and began to walk back to Hiyori's house, awaiting for all the raw material Hiyori wanted to show her, who was now starting to walk faster. Konata sped up to keep up with her.

"I can't believe Senpai is going to do this! I was afraid to release some of these," Hiyori told herself. She continuously would peek over at Konata who slowly and comfortably walked alongside her, smiling at nothing. "It's almost like she smiles for no reason," Hiyori said. Konata was always fascinating to watch, her different facial expressions were a notable trait of hers. When the two finally made it to the entrance Hiyori whipped out her key, quickly unlocking the door as if chased by a robber. Konata quietly walked in, seeing that the house was vacant, no parents could be seen. "Where's your family?" Konata asked. "Oh, they went to my aunt's house for a few days," Hiyori said as she locked the door behind them.

"You didn't go?" Konata asked. "Nah, I told them I wanted to stay and work at the play," Hiyori revealed. "Wow, you're really dedicated to this. I'm glad I picked you," Konata said, exploring the house with her eyes. Hiyori began walking upstairs. "My room is up here." Konata slowly climbed the flight of steps until she found herself in a small hallway. She saw a light coming from a single room and followed it. When she entered the room she was struck by awe beyond words, the piles of manga, the dvds, the computer hardware, the posters and figurines, the cups, the cospaly outfits, everything, it all was here, numerous and endless tribute to the otaku ways.

Hiyori blushed to the look of awe on Konata's face, feeling warm when her idol enjoyed just being in her room. "Hiyori," Konata said. "O-o-oh, what is it?" Hiyori stumbled. "You've been looking blankly for a while, is something wrong?" Konata asked. "Oh no…I just got a little distracted is all," Hiyori explained. She bent down and reached for an unknown object from under her bed. What she pulled out were several books of manga. She carried them to her small table that was crowded with pens and papers, pushing them aside.

Konata was impressed by the amount of manga here but they looked to be Hiyori's work. "Are these all doujin?" Konata asked. Hiyori nodded. "Yep, I made these all myself but you don't have to read them all…you can just read a few or just one," Hiyori said. Konata pulled a few and began to read. Hiyori was glad she decided to take a few, waiting for her opinion on each. She watched Konata flip through the pages, praying for some reaction. Her heart jumped when she heard a laugh, Konata was actually laughing at something she wrote. She looked over her shoulder to see the panels Konata was reading, almost laughing herself at how funny it was.

Konata placed the book down gently after she was finished, seeing the golden stare in Hiyori's eyes. She was expecting some feedback, which Konata was more than happy to give. "Well, I think its really funny and well-drawn but the main character seems too typical, probably because of his haircut and personality," Konata explained. Hiyori nodded and whipped out a piece of paper, redrawing the character with a new design. "How's this?" she asked. "Hmm, better but you should make it a lighter gray to match his eyes," Konata said. Hiyori nodded and redrew it, coloring the right color this time, receiving a thumbs up from Konata.

"Um…if you wouldn't mind…could you read this one? I've been working on this one and really wanted your ideas on it," Hiyori nervously asked, taking the book from the top and handing it to Konata. Konata nodded and agreed to read it. After a first few minutes she popped her head up. "This is amazing! You should really publish this one!" Konata cheered. "W-what?! Really?" Hiyori asked, surprise by the excitement. "Yeah! This one is the best, this should be published! The idea is so original," Konata complimented. Hiyori blushed as she was handed the book back. "I have copies of this one, you can keep it," Hiyori offered. "Thanks!" Konata said as she got it back. She began to read further into it. Hiyori couldn't believe the reaction she got from that one, she was a little worried about but if Konata said it was fantastic then it must be.

Konata enjoyed the book, forgetting to read the others in the towering pile next to her but Hiyori didn't mind, she just watched. When Konata closed the book she started to read another. Hiyori, feeling a little bad for forcing her to do this, stood up and went into the kitchen. She came back with tea and a variety of cookies, hoping Konata liked them. Konata placed the current doujin down when Hiyori walked in with the plate and began to eat. Hiyori joined, catching a glimpse of all the doujin Konata had read that she made. It was quite a few and Konata gave her opinion on each one, each honest and each helpful.

"Thanks Konata, for coming over and reading all my books," Hiyori said. Konata, with a cookie in her mouth, turned to her and patted her on the back, unable to say anything due to the food in her mouth. Hiyori became a little flustered by the body language, she had to do something. "W-well…um….about the design for this timeline, do you think I should start from the past and build up from there?" Hiyori asked. Konata swallowed whatever she was eating and pointed at the paper with the line on it. "Yeah but you should have more interaction between the main character and the minor characters he hangs out with later," Konata advised, drinking from her cup afterwards.

"…you know, I've always admired you Konata, you're so dedicated and loyal and nice to everyone….you're the person I respect the most…" Hiyori said. Konata placed the cup down. "Thanks, you know, recently I hear that a lot, maybe I've changed or grown up or something," she said. "No," Hiyori shook her head softly. "You've always been this way, you've always been my superior in otaku, you've always been kind, you've always funny and perceptive, observant and clever, you're athletic and….and you're really beautiful," Hiyori softly said. Konata nodded, blushing from the flood of compliments. Suddenly Hiyori started getting closer and closer. Konata didn't notice until it was too late. Hiyori was now a breath away from Konata and then she did it. Hiyori's lips swiftly yet gently poured onto Konata's. Hiyori added her weight in, causing Konata to fall to the ground. Konata felt surprised by the sudden action but she was yet to be fully surprised by what Hiyori planned.

Hiyori was now on top of Konata, unbuttoning her shirt, her pink bra could be seen and she removed her glasses, putting them on the table. Konata, now in a daze and her mind going to slow to interpret what was happening, tried to focus on what was happening. "I know…I know you're with Kagami…but….I love you Konata, I always have. I'll do anything for you, please…please…" Hiyori weakly said as her blushed face moved in for another kiss. Konata snapped back into reality, she knew now what was happening. Hiyori was trying to have sex with her. Konata heard it all, she had to get out of there. As Hiyori bent closer to her face Konata tried to jump from the weight placed on her but it was too heavy so she was forced to push Hiyori off of her. Hiyori fell back, accidentally hitting her glasses and causing them to crash to the ground, shattering the lenses. Konata stood up, panting. "I'm…I'm sorry Hiyori…but I love Kagami…I.." Konata then ran out of the room. Hiyori, panicked, could hear the door being unlocked and then climbed to her windowsill where she could see her senpai, her love running away from her house.

"No….oh no….what did I do….I've ruined everything…"Hiyori sadly muttered, feeling the tears stream down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky Channel Advertisement:

"Oha Lucky! It's your navigator, Akira-chan!"

"Hello, I am Minoru."

"We're just here to remind you about our show but we still haven't received any questions for any characters or the author. You better start sending them in or you might not get to see more of your favorite superstar, Akira! You love me don't you?"

"I don't think that's a real threat..."

"What did you say?!"


	28. Chapter 28:Muddled Angel

Lucky Future

Chapter 28: Muddled Angel

Konata quickly dashed down the sidewalk, she didn't know what to do now but she remained calm. She just wanted to see Kagami and put this behind her, she felt dirty, she felt guilty for it, she blamed herself for the incident yet blamed Hiyori at the same time. Konata finally saw the theater in her sight, she could only hope Kagami was still there. The moon was glowing through the darkening sky, the day went on despite her troubles. Konata quickly began running again to the theater, bursting through the door. "I have to apologize…I just…"

When she looked at the stage there were only a few girls left sweeping the stage along with Mio. She ran down to the stage and climbed on top, forgetting the stairs that were only a few feet away. The few people there stared at her bizarre behavior, they could tell she was excited about something. Konata lifted herself up to the stage, panting, catching her breath before she began to talk. The girls had stopped their brooms to listen to whatever she had to say but Mio continued to sweep.

"What's wrong Konata?" one girl asked. "You seem a little tense." Konata looked up. "Where's Kagami? Is she here?" Konata hastily asked. The two girls shook their head. Suddenly Patricia emerged from the dressing room, putting her jacket on as she prepared to leave. When she turned to the stage she could see Konata breathing heavily. "Is something wrong Konata?" Patricia kindly asked.

"Where's Kagami?" Konata asked. "Oh, she went home. She tried calling you but I guess your phone never picked up," Patricia said. Konata jolted, she picked up her phone from her pocket and saw the messages and missed calls, this wasn't good. Konata's stomach began to turn, now she looked more suspicious than ever. She had to tell Kagami about her and Hiyori but…how would she react? Konata curled her brow in anxiety, she was becoming stressed. "What if Kagami hates me for this?" Konata asked herself.

"Do you have a ride home?" Patricia asked. Konata shook her head. "Ok, want me to drive you?" Konata was stunned by the offer but gladly accepted. She followed Patricia to the parking lot where she waited for the door to be unlocked as Patricia sat in first. Konata slowly sat in, enjoying how comfortable the seat were but her negativity struck her again, she began to sink into depression. Patricia started the engine but was now curious about the melancholic expression Konata had. "Is everything ok?" Patricia asked. Konata nodded, she couldn't tell her about Hiyori because that would go against Kagami's wish to keep their relationship a secret and she didn't know if Hiyori was "out" yet.

"Are you sure? You don't seem too well, I've never seen you like this," Patricia worriedly said. Konata nodded. "I'm just a little tired, Hiyori's not the only one working hard on this play," Konata grinned, hoping the conversation would end there. "Actually…could you drop me off at Miyuki's house? I have to give her something." Konata lied, hoping to meet up with Kagami quickly. Patricia nodded as she backed the car out of the lot, watching for any other vehicles that may come her way. When the coast was clear she began to drive onto the main road, quietly and smoothly. They began driving through the business district of the Tokyo Metropolitan, the thousands of lights beaming into the car and reflecting on the glass. Patricia still gasped at the beauty that couldn't be found in the States, the beauty of an otaku world with technology surrounding every aspect of life in such a crowded place. Once they reached a red light she tore her eyes away from the sights to check on Konata who just looked out the window.

"You can tell me if something's wrong Konata, ok?" Patricia softly asked. Konata nodded, almost as if she was ignoring her._ "She's a good friend…." _Konata thought to herself. Then Konata could see Patricia's hand reaching over, coming closer to her along with her face. Konata panicked and immediately jumped back to the side of the door. Her face was struck with panic. "K-Konata? Is everything okay? I just needed to grab my cell phone recharger out of the glove department," Patricia explained. Konata felt herself cool down with that explanation and sat back in her regular position but this didn't ease Patricia's mind at all.

"Konata, you better tell me what's wrong, you can trust me," Patricia said. Konata shook her head. Now she knew something was wrong but she had to start driving again as the light turned green. Keeping an eye on the road Patricia had to think of a way to interrogate Konata, she couldn't stand seeing her like that, it was peculiar. "Konata, please tell me," Patricia softly asked, hoping it sounded like a plea. Konata remained silent. "Konata….you can trust me. I'm your friend, remember? We made that CD together and work at the cosplay café." Patricia reminded, hoping to build more trust between them but Konata remained silent.

"Konats….just tell me. I don't want you leaving this car until I know what's wrong," Patricia began to demand. It seemed to have an effect as Konata began to turn her head in her direction. Was she going to tell it all, was she going to reveal the secret? "Patricia...I…I just want to tell Kagami, ok? She's the only one can handle it," Konata weakly said. Patricia nodded, resigning to the fate. She could hear how fragile Konata's voice was and decided that it must have been extremely serious, any more meddling would create tension.

The next few minutes were filled with awkward silence, Konata continued to stare out the window and Patricia just focused on the road, telling herself that Konata would be okay. The house finally made it into her sight and she drove to the side, unlocking the door for Konata to get out. As Konata exited the vehicle Patricia called out her name. "Konata," she said. "If Kagami can't fix it, I want you to come to me, okay?" Patricia offered. Konata nodded with a smile and Patricia accepted it as an agreement. She waved farewell and began to close the door. "Call me later," she said as she drove off.

Konata waved back and then turned to the house where Kagami lived. She could see her light on, she was definitely home. "Kagamin…." She muttered. She went past the gate and knocked on the door, greeted by Miyuki. "Oh, good evening Konata. We were worried about you, Kagami tried calling but you never picked up," Miyuki said. "It's ok, I just need to talk to Kagami," Konata said. "She's taking a shower right now, she came home sweaty, she must have worked really hard today," Miyuki revealed. "Oh okay, I'll wait in her room then," Konata said as she began to make her way up the stairs. Miyuki watched her as she miserably stepped on the first few steps. "Are you alright Konata? Do you need any help?" Miyuki asked. "No…I just need to talk to Kagami," Konata said. "Oh…okay," Miyuki said, closing the door afterwards.

Konata opened the door to Kagami's room, sitting on her bed. She plopped backwards and looked around, enjoying all the stuff Kagami had, the set up of the room, the books, the decorations. "This may be the last time I look at this room," Konata told herself. "Oh, welcome home Konata," Yukari greeted. Konata simply lifted her hand up in response. "Is everything okay?" Yukari asked. Konata finally felt it. She felt her control slipping, that last question pushed it, she felt her face swell up, she felt her eyes water. "Yu-Yukari…I…I" Konata whimpered. Yukari quickly walked over to the bed and sat next to Konata who sat up in response. Yukari wrapped her arm around Konata to comfort her.

"Shh, shh. Just calm down, tell me what's wrong," Yukari said. "I cheated on Kagami, this girl….she kissed me…and…and it's all my fault," Konata said. "You cheated on her? I can't see you doing that," Yukari said. "But….she kissed me and I…" "You did what?" "I ran away after that…and I" "Did you enjoy it?" Yukari asked. "No," Konata replied. "Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" Yukari asked. "She kissed me but-" "No buts, you didn't do anything wrong, you did the right thing. You're not to blame," Yukari sternly said.

Konata couldn't say anything she didn't know what to say to that, it just opposed everything she felt. Suddenly Kagami walked into the room with her pajamas on and a towel wrapped around her hair. She could see Yukari holding a distressed Konata on her bed. "What's wrong?" she asked. Yukari looked at Kagami and then at Konata. "Maybe it's better if you heard it from Kagami than from me," Yukari said. She stood up and walked by Kagami. "Treat her right Kagami," she whispered into her ear.

Kagami closed the door behind her as Yukari left. She saw Konata looking at the ground, her face red with trouble and her legs shook a little. Kagami slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to her, placing her arm around her shoulder too. "What's wrong Konata? Did something happen?" Kagami kindly asked. Konata nodded and then wiped her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me…." She muttered. "I tried to…but it just happened so fast," Konata said. Kagami felt a little anger build up inside her. "What happened?" she said, trying to hide her suspicion of what Konata meant.

Konata could hear the tense tone in her voice and started gripping onto her skirt. Kagami could see she was making her nervous and then analyzed exactly what was happening right now. Kagami was sitting next to her lover who was clearly upset about something she might have done and now needed Kagami to console her. Kagami had to be calm for this and be ready to handle whatever Konata said, no matter how sad it may make her or how mad she might get, overreacting wouldn't help.

Kagami decided to rephrase her statement. "Konata, you can tell me what's wrong. I'll help, so please tell me." With this sincere tone Konata was ready to do it. She looked into Kagami's eyes. "Konata, I trust you, you're loyal and caring so tell me," Kagami said, feeling the suspicion and fear she felt die a little inside, she knew Konata better than anybody, she wouldn't do anything bad to hurt Kagami.

"Kagami…don't get mad, please….Hiyori…when I was at her house…she kissed me," Konata confessed. "What?!" Kagami deeply asked. "She just kissed me…she said she loved me…I…it was all my fault…she…I ran away but…I cheated on you Kagami! I'm sorry!" Konata apologized, feeling herself fall into Kagami. Kagami held her. "You moron, I'm not mad at you, you didn't cheat on me at all….Hiyori…she did it to you, she's the one with the problem," Kagami said. "But…I" Konata muttered. "You did nothing wrong Konata…I know you, you wouldn't even if you could get away with it, you wouldn't…I trust you," Kagami said, embracing Konata.

"But I-" "No! You didn't do anything wrong. What's wrong with you?! I don't have to forgive you because there's nothing to forgive," Kagami said. "But Kagami, she kissed me and I…I" "Konata, shut up for a minute! Just listen to yourself. SHE kissed YOU, YOU ran away because YOU knew it was wrong to stay there, YOU came here and YOU told ME first, you're just…confused," Kagami explained, holding Konata closer to her. "I've never seen you like this…you must be shaken up," Kagami said, her face now laying in blue hair. "Did you think I was going to leave you?" Kagami asked. "Yeah…" Konata said. Kagami blushed to this. She never imagined she would find someone like this, someone like this who cried if she were gone or became so attached that life seemed sad without her.

Kagami began to play with Konata's blue hair. "You know…I like these moments…when I get to comfort you, it makes me feel useful and valuable," Kagami said. "You seem so cute with your odd complexities. One day you're perverted and seductive, the next I'm here holding you in my laps on my bed, comforting you over something you think you did," Kagami said. "I guess you really are the perfect girl for me, determined and strong yet you have that…what is it? That kindness and sensitivity that makes you different," Kagami smiled.

"Here, why don't you sleep here tonight? I'll hold you real close, just the way you like," Kagami offered. Konata looked up, "You mean breast to breast?" she innocently asked. Kagami nodded. Konata instantly got up and crawled to the top of the bed where Kagami watched her make herself comfortable. "You're sweet," Kagami said. "What was that?" Konata asked. "Oh, nothing…I'm just tired," Kagami lied. She crawled to the top and covered herself with the blankets. She grabbed onto Konata and held her, breast to breast, the way she liked it.

"Kagami….what are you going to do…about Hiyori?" Konata asked. "Don't worry. I'm going to her house myself and deal with her myself," Kagami said with determination. Yukari could be seen with her ear against the door, listening to the light click off. "Good job Kagami. Oooh I'm too nosey!" she told herself.


	29. Chapter 29:Crying Babies

Lucky Future

Chapter 29: Crying Babies

The bright morning light gleamed through into the crowded and messy room, illuminating the bright violet eyes of Hiyori as she laid on her bed, lacking the motivation to even breathe. Her hands reached over to the usual spot on the desk next to her bed where her glasses were but all she held was shattered lenses. Though it's rare to have such glasses she ordered glass lenses, hoping it would make her look prettier, she also thought she would look good with marks under her eyes.

She sighed slowly, nearly falling into tears right then and there, she remembered the previous evening, the day she screwed up her life, the day she hurt someone she loved so dearly. She rolled over, clinging onto the sheets. "Thing will never be the same again…" she muttered. "I…I ruined it all…I…" A few tears fell to the bed but she didn't stop them she allowed them to flow from her lovely eyes. She looked at the cell phone on her bed, the one she laid down next to her. She recalled all the times she tried to call Konata. She left dozens of messages and voicemails and sincerely hoped Konata read and listened to them all.

"Please Konata…" she whimpered. "I'm sorry…" The entire ordeal was a shock to them both, Hiyori never thought she would lose control of herself like that, she never imagined Konata would react like that, in fact, now that Hiyori reviewed what happened, did she ever consider how Konata would react? How she would feel? "Oh no…I'm…I'm so selfish," Hiyori yelled out. "Please call back." The phone remained silent, disappointing her further. She was half expecting her plead to make her wish come true but now she felt like Konata was really gone forever.

She began to force herself to rise from the mattress, slowly moving around the house, her foot hitting a few things now that her glasses were broken. Her eyes were too sensitive to use contacts but she had no complaints, she just took it all as punishment. She tripped once over a shoe that was on the floor. Falling to the ground she picked herself up, wretched and tried. Normally she would laugh at herself for falling or flip to protect her hand from becoming injured but this morning was different…she just didn't seem to care.

She brushed her teeth, refusing to look at the reflection and decided to try and calm herself with a bath. She turned the water on in the tub and waited for it to fill up. She always imagined Konata and her playing around in there, holding each other and feeling warm and peaceful with each other. She looked at the picture frame that stood next to the sink. No one knew about it but they were friends long before high school. In fact, the two were childhood friends.

Konata would usually come over for a play date, even as babies they knew each other. Hiyori saw the picture of the both of them, playing in the bath tub as little chubby babies, Konata was putting bubbles in Hiyori's hair who was too busy laughing as the little plastic monkey fell out of her soapy hands. "Konata…." Hiyori said. She then remembered about the tub and turned the water off before it flooded. Taking her pajamas off she slowly stepped into the bathtub, embracing the warmth. Despite her comfort she couldn't help but focus on the picture that rested on the sink. "How could I mess that up?" Hiyori scolded herself, letting herself sink into the water.

"I really did it, I've had feelings for her for a long time but now…now that I look at that picture….I really hate myself for doing it, I should have never kissed her," Hiyori told herself. "Maybe she'll never come over….maybe she'll hate me…" The thought was unbearable, she wanted it all to be magically fixed but she knew it was impossible. Hiyori began to remember the day Konata and her graduated elementary school together, Konata was pretty miserable that day.

Hiyori walked up to her with a little blue, puffy dress on, her hair wrapped in bows and her large glasses, made of plastic back then, decorating her cute little face. After the ceremony she walked up to Konata who pouted in her seat, still looking cute in her dress. Hiyori sat down next to her. "What's wrong Konata?" she sweetly asked. "All my stupid friends are moving away, I'll be all alone again," Konata said. "But I'll still be here," Hiyori said. "No you won't! You'll just move away like everyone else! You'll probably die just mama did too!" Konata said.

"I'm...I don't wanna die…" Hiyori sadly said. "But that's how it is...my mama died this year, what'll stop your mama or my daddy?" Konata said. "Konata…I don't want them to die! Stop saying weird things," Hiyori said. "But it's true…" Konata mumbled. Hiyori began to cry, her eyes watered and her vision blurred. She couldn't understand why Konata was being so mean to her, she didn't know what to do except run. Hiyori ran off to her parents and held onto their legs. "Please don't die!" Hiyori cried out. The husband and wife looked at her. "We're not going to die, what gave you that idea?" the dad asked. "Konata's mom died! Why wouldn't you?!" Hiyori asked. The two parents looked at the depressed petite girl and curled their brows.

"Sojiro," the mother called out. "Hmm, what is it?" he asked. "I think we need to talk." Hiyori didn't know what they were saying but the next she knew she was back at home, taking her little shoes off and asking her mom to help her unbuttoned her dress from the back. "That was a great ceremony wasn't it? You looked so beautiful!" her mother cheered on. Hiyori remained silent. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Come on, dress up in your play clothes while I answer the door, okay sweetie?" Hiyori nodded and began to change.

After she did she ran downstairs to see Konata. "Konata…what are you doing here?" Hiyori asked, surprised Konata still wanted to be her friend. Konata walked up to her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said all those mean things….I'm just…a little.." then Konata began to cry silently, her tears falling down. Hiyori felt like crying too but her instinct took over, she held onto her friend and hugged her, hoping she'd feel better. Sojiro and the Tamuras watched, eventually leaving the room so the two could have some time alone.

"Where's my mommy?!" Konata cried out through her tears. "I miss her, I want her to come back!" Hiyori just shut her eyes closed, the pleas were making her sad too. Konata was her friend but she didn't know what to do she just held onto her, hoping she would laugh or do something stupid. "Mama…" Konata cried out. "Konata…want to go to my room and read some manga or something…maybe it'll cheer you up…" Hiyori offered. "I don't want to….but…can I rest on your bed?" Konata sweetly asked. Hiyori smiled and nodded. The two walked up the stairs and into Hiyori's room. Konata instantly went onto the bed and covered up with the blankets.

"Um…Konata…maybe…I'm sorry," Hiyori said. "What are you sorry for? You're not dead or moving away," Konata weakly replied. "I don't like seeing you cry, it makes me sad. I don't know what to do," Hiyori said. "….maybe you could sleep with me?" Konata said. Hiyori didn't understand. "I use to sleep with my mom a lot…maybe you could sleep with me…if you want to," Konata said. Hiyori stared, looking at the back of her friend who rested in her bed, she could tell she was sad. She nodded and crawled into the bed, wrapping her arm around her friend.

"I think I feel a little better," Konata said. Konata began to close her eyes and fell asleep. Hiyori soon followed, smiling as she slept. The parents checked in on them and saw it, deciding to leave them alone, the problems were taken care of. Later that night they took a bath together, they read manga, talked about television shows and ate together. Konata and her laughed and played with each other, throwing pillows and jumping on the bed. They even cosplayed but accidentally tore a hole into one of the dresses. Hiyori quickly hid it in the closet, hoping her parents wouldn't find it. The two girls laughed it off.

Years later, Hiyori sat in her bath tub, crying over what she did despite all their years knowing each other. She wished Konata was there to hold her and cheer her up but Hiyori was the one who prevented that. "What if Konata's hurt? What if I hurt her?" she asked herself. "How could I-" suddenly the doorbell rang. Hiyori slowly made her way out of the bathtub, drying herself off and putting on her clothes as she walked. She looked out the peephole to see Kagami and Konata standing in front of her door. She resigned to her fate and opened the door. She could easily see the anger in Kagami.

"Kagami…go ahead. Hit me, beat me….I deserve it," Hiyori said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Oha-Lucky! This is your navigator Akira reminding you to send in your questions for any of the characters or author!"

"Yes."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"But if I act too excited you'll hit me thinking I'm stealing the spotlight!"

"How dare you fuss at me and steal my spotlight! Take this!"


	30. Chapter 30:The Heart's Mouth Speaks

Lucky Future

Chapter 30: The Heart's Mouth Speaks

Hiyori bent her head down in shame as Kagami stepped into her house with Konata next to her. She was prepared to embrace the beating she believed she deserved but how could Kagami be merciful? If she were and just forgave Hiyori like that what does that say about her love for Konata? That people can just kiss her all they want and hurt her without consequence? But Kagami then remembered the conversation she and Konata had on their way to Hiyori's house.

Kagami walked quickly, speeding towards Hiyori's house, her rage building up, she was ready to chastise Hiyori in whatever manner her body felt like, she would let it decide. Kagami could imagine bursting into the house and just slapping her, the thought made her happy to support Konata in all times of need but Konata could tell what she was thinking, she had to say something. Kagami continued to walk until she noticed that Konata wasn't next to her. She turned to see Konata looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Konata looked up. "I don't want you to do anything to her," Konata said, the statement had struck Kagami hard, it brought a warm shock to her chest. "Why not?" Kagami bluntly asked. "Well…it's just that, we've been friends for a long time….babyhood friends really…" "At least don't make up your own words when you talk seriously," Kagami said. "I still want us to be friends so…don't do anything to her please," Konata pleaded, her shining eyes helping her in her goal. Kagami looked at her, confused yet angry.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?! She kissed you!" "It was an accident! She couldn't control herself," Konata replied. "She loves you and couldn't even control herself! Of course I'm going to get her!" Kagami fussed, turning around to end the conversation but she could still hear Konata, ready to speak some more. Kagami felt a part of her slip. "Kagami…I don't want her to get hurt…just forgive her okay?" Konata asked. Kagami felt it slip a little again. "What….are you stupid or something? She tried to have sex with you, with my girlfriend! She was trying to love you the way I'm suppose to, only me!" Kagami said.

"But…if I can forgive her why can't you?" Konata softly asked. Kagami stared at her, her throat began to scratch and Konata could see her eyes watering, her cheeks blushing red. Kagami looked at Konata and then at her hands as she played with them. "I don't want to say it…." Kagami said. Sensing something good from this Konata asked "What is it?" "Konata….how can I forgive someone who made you feel bad?" the words gave her strength as she spoke them, as she gripped onto the truth. "It's hard for me to forgive someone who makes you feel bad about yourself…you don't know how I felt like when I saw you crying and clinging onto me for comfort because you're suffering…I hate it when that happens…" Kagami explained. "I hate it…"

Konata smiled. "I know how you feel…but Hiyori's been my friend for a long time, I wonder how she feels too," Konata suggested. Kagami felt it all slip away, the rage and the reasoning behind it, Konata had convinced her and now she began to feel guilt for her aggressive thoughts earlier, for her vengeance and for the harsh words she spoke to Konata. Kagami began to realize her folly. "I'm sorry," she apologized and Konata just happily nodded. Now Kagami stood in the doorway of the girl she had planned to hit and scream at, she never knew how deep the friendship between Konata and Hiyori ran but she decided to honor Konata's wish despite her remaining lust to punish Hiyori in some way.

"I'm not going to hit you Hiyori….I just…I just want an apology and an explanation…" Kagami stuttered, holding back her returning anger as she stood before the girl who made such a ruckus yesterday. Hiyori opened her eyes, expecting to see a fist flying at her or something but she finally got hold of the words Kagami said to her. "Apologize?…OF COURSE!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Hiyori exclaimed, bowing herself downwards. "Please forgive me! I swear it won't happen again!" Hiyori said. "I just want Konata back! And to be friends with you too! I'm sorry!"

Konata smiled but Kagami just snuffed at it, only smiling after she saw Konata's. She realized she did the right thing, the best thing for both her and Konata, the thing she would have never done if it weren't for Konata. "Now Hiyori, I want an explanation," Kagami calmly said. Hiyori nodded, feeling discomfort at the subject but felt obligated to reveal it all. She sat Kagami and Konata down to the couch in her living room and walked into the kitchen, preparing tea and looking for some kind of snack for them to eat.

Kagami looked at how joyous Konata was, maybe her friend really was precious to her. "Umm…Konata, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry again, I was probably going to ruin the friendship you two had and probably do something completely stupid," Kagami apologized. "Oh don't feel bad, I'm really flattered. What a loving girlfriend I have, willing to beat up people just to show me how much she loves me! Our sex is going to be great!" Konata blurted out. Kagami jumped back. "That's pretty open! I think you're speaking a little too loud!" Kagami said. She grinned after calming down, realizing that this meant Konata was happy again and Kagami liked to think she was the cause for that.

Hiyori walked back in, placing the tray down on the table. Konata was the first to start eating but Kagami was far more interested in hearing what Hiyori had to say. "Um…about me and Konata," Hiyori said, noticing the seemingly aggressive attention Kagami focused on her. "I've…always felt this way…for a while," Hiyori said. "I just….didn't want to face rejection, like I am now…" Hiyori muttered. "I believe that I love Konata but…it's impossible to express it now if Konata doesn't want to return my feelings…" Hiyori resigned, giving it all up, more for Konata than Kagami.

"I'm sorry Kagami…it's just been so long that I've harbored these feelings…I had to do something….I love her a lot," Hiyori said. Kagami grew angry at the constant use of "love" but ignored it, looking at Konata to calm herself down. "Well Hiyori…I'm not going to lie, I am pissed…Konata cried and felt guilty just for being kissed….and from what I heard you were planning to do more than kiss," Kagami harshly said. Hiyori knew it, she was still mad. "I'm sorry….I can't apologize enough. Please forgive me Kagami! I don't want to lose either of you!" Hiyori begged. "I've cried too and I couldn't sleep good at all, thinking I'd probably lost Konata forever because I was stupid. I called her every minute, hoping she would please respond. I wanted to apologize!" Hiyori said.

Konata took her phone out, noticing it was off. She turned it on and saw the one hundred and twenty two messages left on there. She listened to the first one, putting it on speaker so Kagami could hear too. _"Konata, please pick up. I'm sorry. I just want to talk to you…I feel….terrible, I hope I didn't hurt you, please call me back!" _The voice was weak and whimpered a lot. Kagami looked at Hiyori, realizing that that weak and trembling voice belonged to Hiyori, the cheery little nerd who had so many friends and loved being around each and every one of them. She remembered how nice Hiyori's always been and how she never seemed to come to school with a frown. Now it was different, she was on the phone now, on the verge of crying.

Konata played the other messages, hoping Kagami would understand what she meant about their friendship. The truth was that Konata had forgiven Hiyori already but she knew things would be weird. It would just take some time to fix it all up. "Hiyori….just so you know, I'm not that angry anymore," Kagami said, picking a cookie from the plate on the table. Hiyori weakly smiled, she still suffered the depression of realizing that Konata was out of her reach, how could she move on now?

Hiyori stood up. "Could you wait just a minute? I have to go to my room," she said. The two girls found it odd but Konata decided she would follow her. Kagami watched as Konata walked after her, sitting back on the couch, she grabbed the whole plate of cookies. "I'm sure Konata wouldn't mind if I ignored my diet for a while, I've been good today," Kagami smiled.

Konata walked through the hallway but stopped in front of the bathroom. She noticed significant in there, something she had at her house too. After she came out of the bathroom she walked into Hiyori's room, hearing a few whimpers. Hiyori stared out the window, her red face and teary eyes hidden behind her hair. Konata sat down next to her. "Hi Hiyori….you know, I still want to be your friend," Konata said. "You're really precious to me," and she pulled out the picture she found in the bathroom, the same one she had at her house too. Hiyori realized it was a picture of them as babies, playing around in that bubbly tub, Konata splashing her and her trying to find the monkey toy.

She held and began crying a little more, bursting out with more tears. "Konata…I want to know, I think I have to know….please tell me," Hiyori said. Konata nodded, bracing herself for any weird and awkward question. "Konata…do you truly love Kagami? Can you imagine yourself with anybody else? Do you think you can ever leave her?" Hiyori asked. Each question was weighty, each one had a dangerous response to it, and each one meant something, something grand and important. She froze for a while, Konata didn't know how to answer such unstable questions. She never thought about the answer before but now, she felt like she had to. She looked into Hiyori's hopeful eyes, she had to tell her the truth.

"Don't tell Kagami…I don't if she's ready to hear it yet," Konata said. Hiyori quickly nodded, determined to hear the truth. "Kagami…is the only one for me. I know I'm pretty young but…she's it. She is the one I want to be with forever. I can't imagine myself with anyone else. That means-" "That I don't have a chance with you…." Hiyori sadly finished. "Thank you Konata. I really needed to hear that from you, I hope that…maybe I can…you know, get over you one day," Hiyori said. Konata bent over and embraced her friend. The soft hug made Hiyori cry a little more but she held it in quickly, trying to make Konata confident that she will recover from this and herself as well.

"I guess we won't be taking baths together anymore right?" Hiyori teased. "Heh, yeah but…I still want to read your manga okay? I'll buy a hundred copies of them," Konata said. "Make them as dirty as possible too." "Yeah, like always," Hiyori said. Konata stood up, preparing to leave the room. She turned to face Hiyori. "So, are you going to be at the theater tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for a convention," Hiyori said. "Don't say things you can't take back," Konata teased, walking out of the room but when she did she found a half-eaten cookie on the floor.

"I wonder where this came from," Konata said. She walked downstairs and tossed it into the trash can. Kagami was acting a little nervous. "You okay Kagami?" "Yeah, just a little cold…" Kagami nervously stumbled, trying to act normal. "Well, let's go. Everything is set right here." "Sure," Kagami said. As they walked outside of the house, Kagami kept her eyes on Konata. _"I'm more ready than you think_," Kagami thought to herself.


	31. Chapter 31:LUCKY CHANNEL!

Lucky Future

Chapter: LUCKY CHANNEL!!! 

Akira" OHA-Lucky!! This is your navigator, Akira!!

Minoru: Good day.

Akira: It's finally time for the Lucky Channel report on the play and after the show a big surprise! Aren't you lucky?!

Minoru: Indeed.

Akira: So we'll start with questions you, the readers, sent in! The first question is for Kagami! How much profit do you plan to make from the play?

Kagami: Profit? Well, let's see…a sports festival doesn't cost too much actually. The school already has most of the supplies but we still need food, some more carts and stands, some tools. It'll probably have to be $550 dollars.

Konata: Foolish Kagami. Our fans want to hear us say it in Japanese! The cost will not be $550 but it will be 8,000,000 yen!!!

Kagami: Sorry but that's not correct at all. It's actually 63,104 yen.

Tsukasa: I thought it was Miyuki's job to be smart…

Kagami: I hope you don't mean it the way I heard it…

Akira: Next Question! Why don't you put Patricia in a yuri relationship? Ooohh, that's a good one!

Patricia: Well…..um….I don't have a problem with yuri but….I'm straight.

Konata: There's nothing wrong with that, we'll still accept you despite how different you are from us.

Patricia: What?! You're the ones that are different.

Konata: Now, now. Denial is the first step to insanity and going around the school, cutting people's heads off with an axe while wearing a black dress.

SPOILER ALERT

Kagami: Isn't that the ending to School Days?

Konata: Kagami!! How could you spoil it like that?! Some of our readers might be watching School Days!

Kagami: I'm sorry! I didn't know.

SPOILER ALERT

Author: Good thing I put that spoiler alert there. Besides, I can't imagine Patricia in a good pairing right now. It'll also be weird to have so many girls in one school turn out to be all yuri. Except Strawberry Panic…of course.

Akira: Next Question!! This one is for Hiyori!! Do you think they'll let you in the play anymore? Will you be able to work with them? The pressure's on!

Minoru: Indeed. The pressure is on.

Hiyori: Konata and Kagami were kind enough to forgive me so I can stay in the play and work on it. I won't let my passion for Konata take hold….unless she wants it too.

Kagami: Hey!!

Akira: Next Question!! This one is pretty good. If Hiyori loved Konata for a long time, how come she didn't say anything?

Hiyori: Well….it's one of those things where a friendship turns into love. I've been friends with her and always had strong feelings for Konata but…like I said, I feared rejection.

Akira: Next Question!! What are you going to do now Hiyori?

Hiyori: I must be popular to have such wonderful and insightful questions! Maybe I'm more popular than Minami and Yutaka? Everyone, support Konata x Hiyori and it might come true!!

Kagami: I don't think so!!

Hiyori: What will I do? Continue my work on the play of course. Afterwards I might just return to my doujinshi circle and go to more conventions.

Akira: Next Question!! Oh look! It's for me!! I guess I better open it quickly, you must all be dying to hear my answer!

Minoru: I guess…

Akira: You're damn right you want to! Let's see…..Why don't you and Minoru hook up? What the hell?! That's your question!?! Which one of you sick, twisted bastards sent this?! I want to know!

Minoru: Just calm down!! Just say "no"!

Akira: You mother f-

Patricia: The next question is for Yutaka. How do you feel after your trip from the hospital?

Yutaka: I feel really good! I make sure to take medicine and the doctor told me to do some cardiovascular training so I jog every morning. Minami joins me everyday.

Minami: She usually runs by my house while I'm about to jog so…I might as well, right?

Hiyori: Perfect! This is perfect!

Minami: What are you talking about?

Hiyori: Nothing. Just continue.

Akira: Okay, okay. I'm calm now…the next question. Dear Akira, if you were to be in a relationship with one of the girls, who would it be? Well, let me think. It'll probably be with….Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: What?!

Kagami: Tsukasa?!

Konata: Hmm….yep. The contrasting personalities would be perfect. Tsukasa would get a job at the studio and Akira would treat like garbage until she begins to slowly fall for her and her gentle ways then Akira would fight the feelings, eventually asking her out and getting a surprise "yes". Then the two would kiss on the first date and Akira would calm her cruel demeanor and become more caring.

Kagami: I guess so…

Hiyori: Senpai's a genius! That's perfect!

Tsukasa: Please don't give people ideas for fanfics!

Hiyori: It's better than the Kagami x Tsukasa pairings I see.

Kagami: Yeah! That's sick! We're sisters! Just because I ate some candy off her nose does not mean I want to have sex with her! What's wrong Konata? Your nose is bleeding.

Konata: Nothing….that's just really….forbidden.

Hiyori: Yeah….so forbidden.

Kagami: You perverts! You're imagining it right now aren't you?!

Konata: Sorry, it's in our otaku blood.

Akira: Next question!! Are any of you nervous about the upcoming event?

Girls: Yes!!

Kagami: Especially me, I have to make sure everything turns out perfect or else my surprise won't work.

Hiyori: I don't want it to be bad. I most be satisfied…but that would all go away if Konata was Etoile and I was Nagisa…just imagine it!

Konata: Honestly, I'm a little nervous but I won't screw it up. I'm too cute to do that.

Kagami: At least be a little modest.

Akira: Next Question!! Which character was most difficult to interpret?

Author: Hmm? Finally! A question for me! Let's see…it would probably be Minami since she's so silent…no, Yutaka, she is more difficult for some reason. Despite being hyper cute…she's different somehow, like she has a hidden maturity about her….

Akira: Next Question!! Who would have the baby, Yutaka or Minami?

Yutaka: Wha….that's…that's a little too early to decide.

Minami: I suppose Yutaka…

Yutaka: Minami?

Minami: She's the caring type who wants to be useful and she looks like she wants to hold a baby but….

Author: She also sounds like the type of person to die giving birth.

Yutaka: Ahh! No!!

Kagami: Don't say things so blatantly!

Akira: Next Question!! Konata, what do you think is Kagami's big surprise for the play?

Konata: I have no idea. I kept asking but I guess the "have sex on stage" idea is out. It could be anything.

Kagami: It's good that you don't know. Heh, heh.

Konata: Maybe it's proposal!

Kagami: What?! Don't say stuff like that!!

Akira: Next Question!! What made you decided to base the play off of Strawberry Panic?

Hiyori: Well, it's just the perfect foundation for a yuri story. A school of girls who all love the idea of falling in love for another. The yuri lifestyle accepted and no deep storylines until the end, just fluff.

Author: What she said.

Akira: Next Question!! What is your favorite scene?

Author: In the play? I'm not telling you but if you're referring to the fanfic….I don't know really, I don't like to rate the moments but I would definitely have one of the fluffly moments up in my top ten.

Akira: Will you make a sequel?

Author: Nope, this will be the last segment.

Akira: Can I say the surprise now?

Author: Yep. All the questions are done with.

Akira: Yipee!! Due to popular demand, Yaya, which is apparently a popular character in Strawberry Panic, is now going to be a character in the play! Last minute edits were made! And guess what? I'm will star as Yaya! The great Akira will make her debut as a stage performer! Aren't you all excited?!

Minoru: You're going to be Yaya?!

Akira: Jealous? Too bad there's no male characters in the play! Ahahahahaha!!

Author: The second surprise?

Akira: Oh right….the second surprise is…the play will begin in the next chapter. That's right, the epic story will start! All the props are set, the costumes complete, the characters ready, the lines memorized! It all awaits your eyes! Look out for me as Yaya! Don't forget it!

Akira & Minoru: Bye-bee!!!


	32. Chapter 32:Door to Openness

Lucky Future

Chapter 32: Door to Openness

The girls all spoke with each other excitedly, anticipating the play they were about to perform. The dressing room was busy but Hiyori had already made sure everything was prepared. They met very little problems and everyone was already dressed up in the traditional School Uniform of the Strawberry Panic play that the crowds came to see. Hiyori was giddy with excitement as she saw the seats full, hundreds of guests had arrived just to see her play and she wasn't about to disappoint them. She worked diligently on this play and she prayed someone would recognize it.

Kagami watched as Hiyori poked her head out of the large red curtain. "Pretty excited huh?" Kagami asked. Hiyori turned around. "Yeah…I hope everything goes well. Also…I hope that I don't offend you by playing as Nagisa tonight…I know she's a character who has a secret crush on the character Konata plays and-" Kagami shook her head. "If I had a problem with it I would have asked you to play someone else but I've already forgiven you, so has Konata. Just enjoy tonight," Kagami said. "Thanks," Hiyori smiled. you help me?" Yutaka nervously asked. Minami turned around, flustered by Yutaka's cuteness in the white uniform she wore for her character from the Spica academy. Minami didn't move, stuck in a state of awe, adoring Yutaka. "Minami…stopping staring at me…you're making me blush…" Yutaka nervously said. "But….you're….cute," Minami said. "W-what? You really think so?" Yutaka asked, brightening up with joy. Suddenly Minami felt her entire face turn red, she tried to cover it with her hands but decided to quickly retreat from the scene, embarrassed with how direct she was.

"Wait! You still have to help me! I need someone to tie the ribbon around my waist," Yutaka said. Suddenly she felt a tug around her waist and a growing feeling of tightness. She turned to see Konata wrapping the ribbon around her and smiling. "Konata….thank you," Yutaka said. "No problem…you do look cute. I hope Minami can control herself on stage with you," Konata said. "I trust her," Yutaka said. "Oh, I should probably tell this now Yutaka…but you should be more open with Minami, it'll probably help your acting too," Konata suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Yutaka asked. "Quite simple! Don't act so scared when she wants to do something with you, just let her do it," Konata said. "You might send her the wrong message if you act like you don't like being complimented," Konata explained. "Oh…okay! I'll try my best!" Yutaka said, running off after Minami. "Girls…you can't live with them, you can't live without them," Konata said. "That's pretty weird hearing that from you," Kagami said, suddenly appearing behind Konata.

"Oh! Kagami, don't you look…oh my god…." Konata said. "W-what? What's wrong?" Kagami asked, hoping she looked alright, that her costume was properly fixed. "It's just…wow, you really look good in that uniform…and your long hair, now that's rapeable!" Konata cheered on. "Well, that's one way to ruin a potentially romantic moment but thank you for the compliment," Kagami said. "You know Konata, with your hair just like Nagisa's, you look really beautiful too, almost enchanting, it suits you," Kagami said. "Just say it…I'm rapeable too," Konata murmured. "No, I'm not degrading to your level, I'm going to keep this moment romantic," Kagami replied. "Here, let me help you with you bow," Kagami offered. "Why of course Etoile-sama, I just love it when you take care of me!" Konata playfully teased, skipping over to Kagami.

Kagami fixed her bow and pulled out a brush from her pocket, adding her finishing touches to Konata's hair. "This is really exciting, isn't it?" Kagami joyously asked. "Yep. Can't wait for that surprise you have for me too!" Konata squealed. Kagami sweetly smiled, happy that Konata remembered. "I hope you like it…it'll took a lot of effort but it's all for you and me, so we can be closer," Kagami said. Konata said nothing. "What's wrong? No smart remarks or witty answers?" Kagami calmly asked, happy that Konata was actually touched by what she said. "Nope. Just a whole lot of fluff," Konata smiled.

"Finally!! A public play!! This is where my true talent lies!!" Akira exclaimed to Minoru as she looked upon all the actresses and stage hands. "Poor girls…they don't have a single trace of wisdom about the acting world, they'll use ya and then kick you back on the street," Akira said. "I don't think they're here for professional careers," Minoru contrasted. "What?! Are you saying I'm wrong?! It doesn't matter what they think, it's what the producers and director thinks!" Akira shouted. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Minoru apologized. "Just fix my uniform," Akira muttered. Minoru stepped behind her, making sure everything was set and then walked in front of her, adjusting her orange bow on her chest. "There, everything's set," he said. "Thanks," she said as she ran off to the stage. "That's the first time she actually said something nice to me. She must be really excited," he said.

Yutaka ran up to Minami who was viewing the large audience that awaited them. "Um…Minami," she said. Minami jolted where she stood, momentarily scared by the sudden voice. "Oh Yutaka….are you nervous too?" she asked. "Yeah, but I just wanted to say…thank you for the compliment earlier." Yutaka shyly said. "Well…you're welcome, I hope you do well tonight," Minami said. "Yeah….you look beautiful too," Yutaka said. "I do look like a prince in this costume," Minami said. "Yeah but you're the prettiest prince I know," Yutaka said. "Thank you."

"Hey, hey! As much as I enjoy your romantic blurs it's almost time for the play to start! Come on, come on!" Hiyori rushed, pointing the two towards the other actresses. The two joined the line, standing next to each other. "First we'll introduce who everyone will play to the audience and then the curtains will lower again, that's when the stage hands will place the forest scene and school background okay?" Hiyori instructed. "I want only Konata to be on stage until the cue for the background girls numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 who will then walk by her, got that?"

The girls nodded. "I'm sure I don't have to tell anyone else they're lines but this first scene is crucial, it'll set the entire mood for the play and any mistake or funny mishap will make us look like a parody," Hiyori said. The girls all nodded again. Kagami suddenly felt a hand clasp onto hers. She turned to see Konata smiling, a little drop of sweat on the side of her head. "Nervous?" she asked. "A little, but I'll make it work!" Konata cheered. "Just try your best," Kagami cheered on, gripping back onto Konata's hand. "Did you take your medicine at 4:30?" Minami asked Yutaka. "Yep. I'm glad you care so much, Good luck on the play," Yutaka said. "You too," Minami shyly replied. The curtains rose.

"There's my little girl!" Sojiro said as he pulled out his camera and began filming, directing it at Konata on the stage. "Ah, the epitome of cosplay and cuteness! That's my daughter up there!" he bragged to strangers. "Good evening audience! My name is Hiyori Tamura and I am the writer for this play! This is Kagami Hiiragi the director and these are the actresses for the play," Hiyori exclaimed.

"Hello, I'm Konata Izumi, I will be Nagisa."

"I am Kagami Hiiragi, I will be the Etoile also known as Shizuna."

"I am Hiyori Tamura, I will be Tamao."

"I am Miyuki Takara, I will be Chiyo."

"I am Tsukasa Hiiragi, I will be Chikaru."

"I am Akira Kogami, I will be Yaya."

"I am Minami Iwasaki, I will be Amane."

"I am Patricia Martin, I will be Miyuki."

"I am Ayano Minegishi, I will be Momomi."

"I am Misao Kusakabe, I will Kaname."

"I am Yutaka, and I will be Hikari."

The audience applauded and the actresses began to run back stage as the curtains quickly covered the stage. Hiyori was now the only person on stage as the background was carefully set up. She held onto her microphone and greeted the audience with a nervous smile. "I hope you all enjoy the show and are pleased with our performance. We have worked for weeks to bring this play to you and I hold the utmost confidence that you will enjoy it."

Kagami stood behind the stage, watching as Konata braced herself for the first scene. "Konata," Kagami called out. "Hmm?" "Good luck, I love you," Kagami said. "I love you too," Konata smiled. Hiyori began to run behind stage, signaled the stage hands and now the curtains arose, the play has now begun.


	33. Chapter 33:ACT 1

Lucky Future

Chapter 33: ACT 1-1

_Author's Note: I have decided to keep the character's names all the same. For example: Even though Konata will play the role of Nagisa she will still be called Konata. This way readers who have not seen Strawberry Panic can still enjoy the play. Thank you and please enjoy._

The play was now beginning. Hiyori whipped out the microphone behind the curtains and narrated the first scene.

**ACT 1-1:**

"The story takes place at Astrea Hill, a scenic forested location known for its beautiful lakes, glorious trees, lovely architecture and most of all, its three all-girls academies that are only separated by a few trees each. This story will begin with a new transfer student to St. Miator, a revolutionary girl who will glow through the crowds simply by doing nothing special. Her name is Nagisa(Konata) and this is her story."

Konata slowly walked up the hill, panting heavily for breath, holding her chest as she bent down to relax. She had accidentally traveled to the other two schools first and walked back down the hills each time, forgetting that all the schools were on the same hill. A few girls dressed in the typical Miator black uniforms passed by her, snickering at her as if they could already guess why she was so tired.

She immediately stood out with her white shirt and Capri pants, having not received her uniform yet. Today would be her first day at the school and she wanted to start it off fresh and with determination but it so far had not played out the way she hoped. She started walking again but this time slowly as to not tire herself out. She didn't know how far the school was since she still couldn't even see the roof of it yet. She hoped she whoever her roommate was would be nice enough to teach her about the schools.

Far away from where she walked a purple haired girl sat on a large black chair with red cushions inside it, the black buttons on it adding simplicity to the complex and detailed designs on the wood that surrounded it. Her face was emotionless as she observed the young girls walking in and out of the school, talking and laughing. She suddenly noticed one girl crying as she walked by, stared at by the crowd. She wiped her eyes with her arm, her glasses nearly falling off until another student quickly ran up and caught them. She handed them to the student and they began to walk and talk, the crying girl now smiled instead, obviously desiring only for a friend to comfort her.

Kagami (Etoile) smiled lightly, what a wonderful person she must be to comfort her like that. At that moment Patricia (Miyuki) walked into the room with her usual serious look, an image she grew from being the assistant to the Etoile, the leader of the girl academies. She was to help Kagami in all her tasks and as a friend tried her best to make the job as easy as possible but Kagami was known to make Patricia's job of helping her even harder than usual, giving the entire ordeal an ironic twist. "Kagami…as you know, a new student will be coming to the Strawberry Dormitories. I pray that you don't bother her like you do with the other girls you "love"," Patricia coldly stated. Kagami simply nodded her head, ignoring the last half. She was known for taking girls into the forest or anywhere she pleased and "playing" with them. Her interests with the girls would quickly fade away and she would have to move onto the next. Patricia watched constantly as many girls came running back to the dorms, saddened that they weren't good enough for Etoile or simply sighing that it all didn't work out.

Patricia hated everything about it, the deception, the use of other people, and the current state of Kagami who remained unusual in her manners. Patricia quickly left the room, making sure that she would be able to accomplish her other duties instead of worrying about Kagami's. Kagami, once hearing the door shut, instantly rose up from the seat and jumped out the window, latching onto a tree and letting herself fall to the ground from the second story room. After she landed safely she quickly swept the dirt off her black dress and began walking into the forest.

Konata looked to her left and to her right, worried that if she did not she might miss the school entirely and spend the rest of the day tired. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes. She snapped her eyes to the source of the noise only to see the vacant forest teasing her mind. Oddly enough she was all alone in the area, she hadn't seen another student for a while now and she began to worry whether or not she was lost. She continued on the path only to hear another rustling but before she could turn around she felt two arms wrapped around her waist.

She felt long purple hair gliding across her body and above her were sharp indigo eyes striking a sudden wave of fear and enticement through her body. Konata knew very little of what happened but she felt herself blushing and felt her body growing weaker. "You're pretty cute, what's your name?" Kagami asked. Konata attempted to mutter out something but her world turned dark and the last thing she felt was her own body falling to the ground.

"What happened?" she thought to herself and as soon as she finished that thought she found herself jolting out of bed. "W-what?! Where…where am I?!" Konata panicked. She noticed she was covered in sheets and had a warm cloth on her head. She turned to notice a black haired girl with glasses staring back at her with a bucket of warm water. "Wow! You're especially cute when you're scared too," the girl cheered. "W-what are you talking about? Where am I?" Konata nervously asked. "I'm sorry Konata. My name is Hiyori, I'm your roommate. You know, at St. Miator academy, we found you fainted on the ground with the Etoile so we brought you here," Hiyori (Tamao) explained.

"T-thank you, I'm….wait…how did you know my name?" Konata asked, her senses and clear thought returning to her as time gradually passed. "Oh, you're already the talk of the school. I can't believe you fainted when Etoile grabbed you, you must be so fragile…that's so cute I just want to grab onto you and hold you!" Hiyori cheered. "Etoile? You mean the girl who attacked me from the bushes?" Konata bluntly asked. "She didn't attack you, she wanted to seduce you," Hiyori laughed. "Seduce…me? Why?" Konata asked. "Don't act like you didn't like it too," Hiyori teased. "But I don't like girls like that," Konata replied. "Oh, you're so cute when you lie," Hiyori said, walking into the bathroom to dump the water. "But I don't…"

"So, we should start by getting you your uniform," Hiyori suggested. Konata decided to put this all behind her and nodded, trying her best to forget the purple haired girl named Kagami but called Etoile. She followed Hiyori who handed her Konata's own set of keys to the room they now shared. "So, we're roommates now?" Konata asked. "Yep. Don't worry. I'll take care of you and make sure you understand everything so don't be nervous. I want you to enjoy yourself here and I want us to be very close friends," Hiyori said.

"Thank you," Konata kindly responded. This was exactly what she wanted. Hiyori took Konata down the hallway where passing girls stopped to stare and whisper as they caught sight of Konata. She began to hunched in anxiety, worried that she might have done something wrong. "Don't worry Konata, they're just excited after hearing about you and Etoile. If you feel even a little scared you can grab onto me, okay?" Hiyori sweetly offered. Konata took her up on that and grabbed onto her tightly causing Hiyori to blush. "You're so cute when you need me," she said.

The two finally made it to the uniform office where a middle age yet beautiful lady greeted them. "Good morning Hiyori. This must be Konata I've heard so much about, she's here for her uniform right?" the lady asked. Hiyori nodded and Konata walked over to the lady who began to take out her measuring tape. "Okay, strip down. I need those exact measurements," the lady boldly said. "S-strip down? I don't think that I-" "Oh, I'm just teasing you, you can keep your clothes on! You got yourself a little sweetie pie here Hiyori," the older woman teased. "Thank you, she is sweet," Hiyori responded, smiling as Konata stared at her, her eyes calling for salvation as the humorous woman now wrapped the measuring tape tightly around her body.

"Ok, we're done. I'll have your uniform delivered to your room by tonight. You take care now," the lady stated. The girls waved off and Konata quickly ran back to Hiyori's side. "Don't worry, almost everyone here is nice, you don't have to be so cautious. You have me to protect you," Hiyori sincerely said. "Thank you, it's my first day here…I kinda feel a little scared," Konata confessed. Hiyori placed her hand on Konata's soft cheek and stared into her eyes. "You are too cute to worry about such things, I can already tell you and I will be good friends," Hiyori smiled. "Look at you blushing, maybe you and I should go out sometime." "I told you I don't like girls like that," Konata pouted.

The two walked down the stairs and suddenly a group of girls emerged from an adjacent hallway. Hiyori and Konata looked, suddenly gasping as they realized who led the group. Kagami turned to see Konata standing next to Hiyori. She quickly walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her hips. "So it's you again, I didn't get a chance to finish you off before you fainted," Kagami said deeply. "Hey! I'm not done speaking yet!" Patricia fussed. "Don't worry, this will only take a few seconds," Kagami said. The girls from the group began to gasp, smile, and blush as they anticipated the kiss, as Kagami's lips drew closer and closer and as Konata's face dived deeper into a sea of red. Hiyori looked more and more distraught as the two came closer. Konata tried to fight back but couldn't feel any strength, all she felt was warmth, her heart beating, her body now soothing her as she felt the large breasts of the Etoile push onto hers. All resistance was lost.

Suddenly a group of three girls in white uniforms entered the room, they were from the St. Spica academy. "Ahem, is this why you're late to the meeting Etoile? Kissing new students without learning their names?" one girl said. Misao and Ayano stood behind her giving off devilish grins as Kagami held onto the fragile girl. She felt like she could break her right there, it felt as if that's what Konata wanted, to be snapped apart or dominated, taken over. "They're right Kagami, we have to go to the meeting, bother this girl some other time," Patricia said. Kagami usually would have obeyed but not this time, this time she would get what she wanted.

She quickly pushed her Konata's lips into hers and the two stood there, kissing, Konata was beginning to drown in her world of serenity as Kagami gripped onto her nimble body, pushing her closer until a sudden stop. Kagami slowly pulled away. Konata slowly opened her eyes to realize where she was, in the hands of Kagami but now there was a look of absolute horror in Kagami. "A-ah! I….I don't like girls like that!" Konata exclaimed. Patricia noticed something was wrong with Kagami and ran over to her.

"Kagami? Kagami?! What is it?!" Patricia asked but Kagami just ran away, leaving Patricia to chase after her. The girls from St. Spice stood there. "Well…I guess that's another meeting cancelled….again."


	34. Chapter 34:Act 1 Part 2

Author's ote: Forgive me for the delayed update! My job has been killing me! They make me work late at night then I sleep through the afternnon and go straight to work again but today is Veteran's day so no college or work for me! I'll work hard to write up a big ol' chapter for you, add some suspense.

Lucky Future

Chapter 34: ACT 1.2

**ACT 1-2:**

Hiyori looked around but couldn't find Konata anywhere, she wasn't even in her room and she was beginning to doubt she was even in the building. Patricia had already chased after Kagami and the remaining girls fulfilled their duties to spread the news across the school. As Hiyori ran around the school area she could suddenly hear singing. She almost ran off but decided there was a good chance Konata could be there. When she made it around the corner she could see Akira(Yaya) and Yutaka(Hikari) sitting in their usual spot in front of one of the most spectacular trees among the three schools. It was spots like these that made St. Miator stand out as the best.

Akira sung beautifully as Yutaka calmly relaxed, enjoying the peaceful ambience produced by Akira's angelic voice. Hiyori could see the smile on Akira despite that she was singing, it still poked through. "That's lovely, then again you've always sang better than anyone else," Yutaka said. "Oh, that's because I practice and come to chorus practice everyday like I'm suppose to, unlike some certain people," Akira teased, sitting next to Yutaka. "You've been really distant recently, is everything okay?" Akira asked, concerned as she watched her friend cut her eyes closer, enjoying the serenity but attempting to hide her distress at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Hiyori burst out suddenly, waving her hand gently and gracefully. "Well, if it isn't Hiyori, good afternoon! How's that new roommate? I just heard she caused some trouble with the Etoile," Akira asked. "Well…she's gone now, I was hoping you guys saw her…" Hiyori muttered. "Nope, but we'll help," Akira offered. "That's okay. I want to be the one to find Konata. I think I'm in love!" Hiyori said. "Well congratulations but from what I've heard it may be different from her perspective," Akira said but Hiyori had already walked away, unable to hear anything Akira just said. "I hope everything turns out alright," Akira said, inching closer to Yutaka. "Yeah…me too," Yutaka muttered.

"Konata! Konata! Where are you? If you're scared you can come to me! I'll hold you and comfort you!" Hiyori yelled out, hoping Konata would come running out of the bushes, grabbing onto her like a demon was after her but the area remained silent. Hiyori's worry grew more and more as the sudden breeze came. She held onto her hair and tried to come up with an explanation for all this. She prayed in heart that Konata was alright.

Just about twenty yards away Konata was sitting at the lake in the forest, hugging her knees. Her mind felt blank, just blank. "How could this…am I?" she asked herself, not quite finishing the thought. "Maybe I just don't want to thi-""Konata!" Hiyori yelled out but the second Konata turned around Hiyori had already wrapped herself around her small body. "I missed you," Hiyori happily said, tightening her embrace. "Are you alright?" Hiyori asked. "Yeah…I just need to think for a while," Konata said, touching her warm cheeks, feeling the blush softly and pleasantly burn.

"You just need to open up to more people, you probably need more friends so you don't feel alone. How about a tea party?" Hiyori excitedly asked. "A tea party?" "Yep. I can invite these girls I know from chorus, Yutaka and Akira. How about it?" Konata happily nodded, maybe she was right. A tea party might be the perfect idea to settle her mind.

Patricia walked around the school, asking for Etoile but only received clueless answers, she was beginning to get scared. "Etoile…Kagami has never disappeared so suddenly like this, not after kissing a girl either, what the hell happened?" Patricia then stopped. "It couldn't be…" She quickly turned around and headed towards the end of the hallway, to the room none entered. She quietly opened the door to see a vacant and dark room, the misery it held seeped into her mouth and crushed her eyes. She hadn't been in this room for years but there sat the Etoile, lying across the bed. Her arm laid atop her eyes.

"Kagami…are you okay?" Patricia asked. Kagami slowly turned her head towards the sunny landscape outside the glass. She was silent for a minute. "No….but I will be soon," Kagami weakly replied. "Well…that's good, as long as you're alright. I think I have a good idea of what happ-" "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Kagami snapped. The room became awkwardly silent, Patricia did indeed leave her sentence at that but now, what was she to do? "I'm sorry," Kagami suddenly said. "Please don't be offended, I didn't mean it." "It's okay. I probably shouldn't have intruded like that, it was my mistake," Patricia apologized. "I should probably get back to work, that cancelled meeting is sure to make a few people mad." Kagami then sat up in the bed. "Patricia…do you think you could…stay a little longer, maybe sit down?" Kagami asked.

Patricia turned her head back to see an expression in her friend's eyes that she hadn't seen for two years. Her eyes were crying out for help before she fell off the edge and Patricia's eyes said they would give in to that plea. She closed the door and pulled up the chair next to the bed. Kagami returned to looking out the window with her arm covering her eyes. "Thanks," Kagami said.

Konata and Hiyori were now walking around the school, Hiyori was providing a tour of the place so Konata would no longer have to wait for her to go places, despite the fact that Hiyori enjoyed seeing her do so. "Here is our church," Hiyori stated as she pointing to a large white building with bronze colored roofs and a bell tower at the far end. "Wow!" Konata said. "If you like that you should see the interior," Hiyori said. As they walked in Konata could feel the sudden chill come at her from the building, combined with the marble composition and angelic decorations, the beautiful glass and reflective floor, this place seemed like another world with the school grounds.

"But I'm curious…why did you want to see the church first?" Hiyori asked. "Oh, I just wanted to see how pretty it was," Konata lied with a smile. "Well, there's a lot more prettier places I want to show you, maybe we could hang out there for a while today," Hiyori nervously stated. "I'd love to," Konata replied. "Then we should get going!" Hiyori cheered, dragging her roommate by the wrist. As they walked by Konata was introduced to the theater, the greenhouse, the St. Spice academy, the Lilium Academy but then the two suddenly saw an interesting sight at horse stables.

"Who's that girl standing by the tree?" Konata asked. "Oh, that's Yutaka, I wonder how come she isn't standing with the crowd," Hiyori said. "Crowd? What crowd?" Konata asked. "That one, behind all the bushes, let's go!" Hiyori said, preferring to show Konata than explain it. Konata was amazed by the numerous girls cheering and raising their arms up as they jumped up and down. "What could be so amazing here that…what the?!" Konata suddenly said as she saw a horse leap right past her. She nearly fell back but Hiyori made sure to grab onto her. "Are you alright?" Hiyori asked. "Yeah, I'm fine but what was that? A horse?" Konata replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Are you okay?" a surprisingly deep voice asked. Konata looked up to see a rather tall green hair girl with sharp blue eyes staring down at her. "I-I'm fine. There's no problem," Konata nervously stated.

Minami(Amane) nodded and then signaled the horse to run again. "Who was that?" Konata asked. "That's Minami, St. Spica's most popular student, she also rides a horse and wins a bunch of competitions," Hiyori explained. "She kinda resembles a guy to me," Konata said. "Well, she's been nicknamed a prince. A lot of the girls admire her, probably like her too," Hiyori said. "Do you?" Konata asked. "Nope. You're the one girl for me," Hiyori playfully said. "Come on, let me show you some of the walkways students like to walk at," Hiyori said. "I wonder what that Yutaka girls is standing there for?" Konata asked herself as Hiyori pulled her away from the track.

Yutaka just watched as Minami raced by, blushing as her prince ran across the track. "Hey Yutaka! Whatcha doing?" Akira suddenly asked. Yutaka jumped and turned around to see Akira smiling at her from behind. "A-Akira. I didn't see you there," Yutaka said. "I know, I like it when you're surprised. Staring at Minami again?" Akira asked. "No…it's not like that, it's just…I like horses too," Yutaka lied. "Oh really? Just the horses? It has nothing to do with Minami?" Akira teased. "W-what do you mean?" Yutaka asked. "Nothing, just come one. It's time for chorus practice," Akira said, turning to walk away but Yutaka never moved. She turned around to see Yutaka still standing there, watching the "horses".

"You coming?" Akira asked. "Yeah, I'll be there…" Yutaka muttered. Akira hesitated to walk away but resigned to, she had to make it to practice, Yutaka might enjoy getting fussed at but she didn't. She felt depressed walking alone but her heart was telling her there was more to this horrible feeling than just being alone, it felt like she was losing something.

Misao was walking down the hallway when Ayano suddenly walked up alongside her. "Hello Ms. Misao. Any new silk today?" Ayano slyly asked. "Why Ms. Ayano, how did you know?" Misao playfully responded. "Have you heard about the new girl Konata? I hear that she's become an object of interest for the Etoile." "I've heard that the same thing, maybe they love each other?" Ayano assumed. "You never know but with silk like that we can spin all kinds of webs," Misao stated. "Our leader wants Minami to be the next Etoile anyway, with you I know I can make this work to St. Spica's advantage." "Oh my, putting me in your web too so soon but there's nothing sweet for me to want to go into it yet," Ayano teased. "How about some nectar?" Misao said as she moved her lips closer and closer to Ayano's. "Maybe it's best if we wait until we go to our room, we can't have people seeing us do this until after our plans are set," Ayano interrupted. "Don't make a spider wait too long," Misao replied, grinning as Ayano grinned back devilishly. "With these new tools in our hands I feel like I can conquer anything, especially you Ayano," Misao said. "What's a poor butterfly to do but to give in?" Ayano replied.


	35. Chapter 35:Backstage 1

Lucky Future

Chapter 35: Backstage 1

Akira: So, here we are back stage!! That's right, the actresses take an intermission and we take this time to interview them about the play so far! Look, here's Misao and Ayano! How do you think you did so far?

Misao: Pretty good. I'm really confident but these characters…bleh, my character is too metaphorical. They just like to talk a lot.

Ayano: I almost kissed Misao by accident, I have to be more careful. Our script is really dangerous, if we mess up we might get a bad reaction.

Kagami: Just keep it up and you'll do great!

Akira: Ah, the Etoile! How do you think you did?

Kagami: Well….I think I did pretty good. I'd probably like to hear more feedback though.

Konata: You were perfect!! I loved it! It was exciting kissing in front of all those people!!

Kagami: Yeah, I was hesitant but I finally just locked in and did it. I could hear all the gasps in the audience when we did it but they applauded right afterwards. I guess they loved it.

Minami: Good luck Yutaka in the next scene.

Yutaka: You too Minami.

Konata: Shh! Stay quiet, I want to see them act all nervous around each other.

Yutaka: You did really good. It was perfect.

Minami: You too. Here, I brought you some water for your medicine.

right

Yutaka: T-thank you. That's very sweet of you.

Konata: Wow, forget the plat. I just want to watch this.

Miyuki: Oh my, my part is going to get bigger in the next act. I hope I can perform correctly. I've practice so hard.

Kagami: Don't worry, I believe in you.

Konata: Even if she messes up the crowd will love it with all the moe she has.

Tsukasa: Umm….I hope I can please the crowds.

Akira: What about my performance? Does no one want to compliment me?

Kagami: Uh-oh, the next scene is starting. Come on everybody!

Akira: Wait!! At least my readers will compliment me right? Right? Give me some freakin' feedback!!!


	36. Chapter 36:Act 2

Lucky Future

Chapter 36: ACT 2

Hiyori now left Konata alone, having to attend a meeting to the Literary Club. Though she wanted to invite Konata to it Konata had refused, wanting to do some exploring by herself for the remainder of the day. Hiyori kindly smiled as Konata waved her farewell. "Just be here when I come back, you're making me worry about you," Hiyori said. Konata nodded and walked off, eager to return to the one building she hoped to find warmth in. She began to run towards the location, dearly hoping her confusion would be settled there.

She had finally made it. The warmth of Kagami's lips still caressed hers, the loss of a body closing in on hers made her feel slightly colder than usual. These feelings…they were confusion, they were chaos to her world, she felt as if what she knew had disintegrated and what she was now was empty yet sought out for fulfillment. The church that stood before her, she believed it held the answers. She quietly walked in, glad to find herself the only one there but she expected no less from the students in this school. She softly sat down in the second row as the sunlight flowed onto the floor.

Peacefully she shut her eyes and relaxed her body, taking a few breaths at a time, reviewing all that happened. She recalled the kiss she was forced into, the immobility her body had in the Etoile's presence, the intimacy she felt with Hiyori and the overall strange warmth this school gave her with but she was prepared to greet it with coldness, this didn't seem right to her.

Akira stood outside the choir hall, still wearing the white uniform that came with membership, along with her hat. Today was a regular practice to everyone except her. Yutaka had never shown up. "I can't believe her…" Akira said. At that second Yutaka came running up to the building, stopping in front of Akira as she panted heavily and regained her composure. "I'm…sorry I'm late….is it over?" Yutaka asked. "Yep. You missed it, again…." Akira angrily stated. "I'm sorry….I was watching Minami practice and I guess I lost track of time…." Yutaka apologized. Akira was about say something until she noticed Hiyori running up to her.

"Hiyori?" Akira asked. "Hey, I have to get to my literary club but….I was wondering, about a tea party. Do you think you can join Konata and me tonight in our room. I'll bring all the tea and food," Hiyori explained. "Doesn't sound too interesting to me," Akira said. "I'd loved to come!" Yutaka cheered. "Then again I could give it a try," Akira suddenly said. "Great! I'll see you both there tonight! Be careful about it!" Hiyori happily said, running off shortly after.

"Konata? I thought I saw come in here," Patricia said. Appearing out of nowhere and sitting herself next to Konata who jumped in her seat, scared by the sudden intrusion, Patricia began to speak. "I'm sorry that I scared you…I was wondering if you were feeling alright after what Kagami did," Patricia explained. "Yes, I'm fine," Konata slowly said. Patricia was able to pick up on the lie, she could clearly see what was happening to the poor girl that sat next to her.

"Konata…why are here? This school has much more entertaining places than a church, it's not even Sunday yet," Patricia smiled but Konata responded with a disapproving expression on her face. "I don't think a church belongs at this school….it just seems hypocritical," Konata said. "What do you mean?" Patricia asked, knowing full well what she meant but wanted to hear it from her mouth before she did anything. Konata hesitated to say it but the words came. "This school supports homosexuality….I don't think it's right."

"Really? You didn't seem to think that way when the Etoile was kissing you," Patricia remarked. "I know but that was a mistake…I shouldn't enjoy it," Konata said. "So you did enjoy it?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that it's not right and I shouldn't enjoy nor should anyone else. The Bible says so, God doesn't like it," Konata weakly stated. "So, that's your way of thinking huh? Fine. Come with me," Patricia said. Konata watched as Patricia rose up from her seat, not getting up herself until Patricia told her to do so once more. She quickly walked behind Patricia as they left the church. "Please don't hate me…I just can't agree….I just can't…" Konata said. "You're wrong. I'll prove it," Patricia said. Konata said nothing, she couldn't, she could only wait for Patricia to show her what she meant.

The two found themselves at the expansive lake in the midst of the forest on Astrea Hill. Patricia walked over to the edge of the lake and rolled up her sleeve, bent down towards the water and placed her hand into the water, grabbing onto a few small objects. She walked over to Konata and dropped the objects on the ground before her feet. Patricia then walked over a few yards away from Konata and stretched her arms out.

"Leviticus…do you recall what that name means?" Patricia asked. "Yes, I think so…it's a book of the Bible right?" Konata responded. "Correct. More importantly it is the book that judges homosexuality to be sinful and wrong. This is where God says it is impure and unclean. Listen closely Konata, I want to do this for your own well being," Patricia deeply said, Konata could sense the intensity around them as the evening sun began to slowly drop.

"According to Leviticus, a man is to never to sleep with another man like he would with a woman. People have incorrectly directed this at women as well but women are never mentioned in this rule and you can't claim that it is general and covers all genders or else it would be written that way. But isn't unfair that a woman gets to sleep with the same gender while a male cannot? To say it's fair is sexist and women have been fighting sexism for eons. Wouldn't that make us hypocrites and degrade the purpose of women's rights?"

Konata nodded, knowing very little of what else to do in this situation, she felt no sense of control as Patricia continued to talk.

"Still not convinced? Those stones before you on the ground, they are very essential. You claim to be obedient of everything in the bible correct? Well, if you listen to that one rule in the book of Leviticus that rejects homosexuality then it is only righteous to follow the other rules too in the same book. You see those stones? According to the book of Leviticus you are to stone a person to death that has insulted their parents. I, like most people, have called my parents idiots under my breath or behind my back. Go ahead, stone me to death. You have plenty of rocks nearby, you can do it. Make sure you stone everyone else as well, even yourself, I'm sure you too have gotten angered by your parents and called them names." Patricia said.

Konata felt her hands trembling, she didn't understand what was going on? "I…I…I don't want to kill you….please don't make me do it…I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. Jesus said to forgive, that only he without sin can cast the stone," Konata stuttered.

"That is correct but Jesus will forgive you if you don't have the ability to forgive others yet as long as you can do it eventually so stone me!" Patricia exclaimed. "No…I can't….I don't want to….it's wrong to…" Konata said, feeling the tears slowly emerged from her eyes.

"Fine. Maybe you just have a weak heart to do the Lord's work. Here's an easier law to obey despite how you've disobeyed the Lord so much already. You're a teenager so you must have had your period right? According to Leviticus 15:19, when a woman discharges blood she must be isolated for seven days and remain untouched lest the person become impure. Leviticus 15:19-15:33, anything she touches becomes impure and unclean but if she cleansed of her discharge she must give two turtledoves or pigeons to the priest to sacrifice. Do you think you can handle being unclean? Do you think you can grip onto a bird as it dies for you or watch the priest kill an innocent animal just because God made you the way you are?" Patricia asked harshly.

"Please stop! I don't to hear this!" Konata screamed out, falling to the ground. "You're wrong! I can't do that stuff! I don't want to, it's just so wrong! I can't kill poor birds or murder people or…..please…no…."

"Of course Jesus died so we wouldn't have to make sacrifices but do you believe the woman, a beautiful and wondrous creature, can be impure just for existing the way God wants them to? Do you think we should kill off those that do wrong? Many people have trouble forgiving others and if they can't forgive they have to stone them right? Even if you say Jesus' death replaces all sacrifices, even if everyone can forgive or no longer stone each other, you must always think of the one truth. The bible only says men can't sleep with other men, this excludes women but how can God segregate like this? In the end we are all humans, does this make God sexist and unfair?" Patricia asked as she bent over to help Konata up.

"Why do you have to say all these things?" Konata asked. "Because, though many may disagree with what I say, I've gone through the same thing as you and these are my reasons for staying the way I am, I am attracted to women, just like you deny you are. I believe God isn't sexist and I believe he is a kind person so what I'm doing isn't wrong at all, I believe women are works of wonder and that we are clean as long as we keep ourselves that way, we do not sin just by having periods, we do not sacrifice even if Jesus didn't die as a sacrifice, there are too many reasons for me to believe otherwise. What kind of God would send us to Hell just for loving each other?," Patricia finished, walking away from Konata as the final words came.

Konata just stood there, deciphering everything that happened. She bent down to see the pile of rocks on the ground and she kicked them back into the water. "I still don't have my answer…." She told herself.

Hiyori came back to the spot where Konata said she would be. It was now getting dark outside and Hiyori hoped Konata would come soon be there was no sign that she would. She decided to head back to the room, it was possible that Konata had to hurry to back there in fear of the curfew. Hiyori quickly paced herself, hoping to get there faster and see Konata again. "Why did that meeting have to be so long? I hope Konata isn't mad at me," Hiyori worried. She finally made it to the room but when she opened the door she was shocked. Konata was not there either.

Hiyori waited for a few minutes, anticipating Konata's arrival. She jumped at the sound of every passing footstep, hoping it would be followed by an opening door but that didn't happen. The cookies were placed onto a fold-out table in the middle of the carpet and Hiyori sighed. "I really hope Konata enjoys these. I made them especially hard for her," Hiyori said. Suddenly Konata entered the room. Hiyori's heart beat rose instantly as she stood up, ready to embrace her roommate but Konata did not seem well. Her eyes had bags and her eyes seemed tired and dull.

"Is everything alright?" Hiyori asked. "No…I…I just want to be comforted right now," Konata weakly stated, Hiyori could tell she hurt. Knocking could then be heard. "That must be Yutaka and Akira for the tea party, they'll help cheer you up," Hiyori gleefully said. "Hiyori…I don't to bother you so….if you don't want to I understand you please cancel the party tonight?" Konata asked, her voice becoming scratchy and her body tumbling more and more, she was beginning to seem more lifeless with each second. "It's not a problem at all, I'm sure they will understand," Hiyori said. She opened the door and informed the two girls of the bad news but they were forgiving and wished Konata the best of luck.

Hiyori closed the door and walked over to Konata who sat motionless on the bed. "You look really tired, what's wrong?" Hiyori asked. "I'm just confused…I'm so confused…" Konata said. "I'm sorry about the party…you must be mad at me," Konata said. "I could never be mad at you. You are my Konata and I love to take care of you," Hiyori said. She began to unroll the blanket on Konata's bed and fluff the pillows. "Hiyori…can I sleep with…you tonight?" Konata nervously asked. Hiyori looked up at Konata as she bent down on the ground to fix the bed. "Really? Y-you want to sleep with….with me?!" Hiyori nervously stuttered. "Of course! Anything to make you feel better!" Hiyori blushed. She grabbed Konata's hand and brought her over to her bed, giving her whatever side she wanted to sleep on. "Please tell me if I'm an inconvenience, I don't want to be a problem," Konata said. "You aren't a problem at all! I love it when I can help you," Hiyori said as she placed herself next to Konata who jumped into her arms. Hiyori wrapped her arms around her, both of them grew flustered and blushed. Konata could feel it, the warmth, not just from their bodies but in her heart, she felt sincere love coming from Hiyori.

Konata yawned and Hiyori just placed her head atop of hers, enjoying the movement. "I'll nurse you, I just want you to feel better," Hiyori said. Konata wrapped her arms around Hiyori, snuggling into her embrace and closing her eyes. She felt like she was beginning to find her answer, she was attracted to women, she was attracted to Etoile, she was attracted to Hiyori's warm feelings and her sincerity. She loved it all and she finally accepted it all. It was probably due to Hiyori that she figured out, due to this intimate moment where Hiyori held her and cared for her, took care of her without asking for anything. Hiyori kissed her on her forehead and shut off the light.

"Thank you Hiyori," Konata whispered as she grabbed onto her, resting her head on her chest.

_[The crowd could be heard awing at the sweet, tender moment. Hiyori smiled with satisfaction as she held Konata on stage and heard the crowd enjoying her play._

Patricia returned to her room but saw that Kagami, the Etoile, was still missing. She decided to check the old room where Kagami laid out on the bed before and doubtless enough she was there, sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Patricia asked. "Is everything okay?" "Yes, I just wanted to wait for you." Kagami said. The two headed off for the room. "You look tired Etoile." "I am, I've been thinking all day. I'm falling for her Patricia," Kagami said. "Konata is different than her, she's different. I want things to be different, I vow to handle this properly. I want to be with her," Kagami said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Patricia said but Kagami noticed a disgruntled look on her companion's face. "Is there something wrong?" Kagami asked. "Oh…no, I'm just worried about you," Patricia lied.

_[Again the crowd could be heard awing. Kagami smiled as she left the stage with Patricia, her plan was going perfectly._

In another room Akira and Yutaka sat on their own beds, both reading books. Akira was reading a magazine while Yutaka studied at the desk. Suddenly Yutaka dropped her pen. She grunted and bent over to try and get it but to no avail. She was getting mad that she couldn't reach it so Akira came over and handed it to her. "Here you go," she said. "Thank you," Yutaka replied. "You seem a little stressed out, with all that Minami watching you'd think you would be a bit happier," Akira said. "I'm sorry,"  
Yutaka apologized.

"It's nothing to apologize about. Is there a problem?" Akira asked. "I just…I really like Minami…I want to be with her….I want to feel her near me….I…I…I have feelings for her," Yutaka said. Akira was shocked at the sudden statement and remained silent for a few seconds. "So…that's interesting," she had to restrained herself in this situation. "I just feel like I can't do it….like I can't tell her or even meet her," Yutaka said. "Well….you just have to do it, like a burst of a cannon, just light it up," Akira said. "You think so?" Yutaka asked. "Yep. Just meet up with her and talk, then see if you two can hang out together or something," Akira said. "But she's known for not getting close to anyone," Yutaka whined.

"Well, you have to take a chance right?" Akira asked. Yutaka nodded, she was willing to try it. "I do love her after all," Yutaka stated. "What?!" Akira blurted out. "Oh…whoops…I mean I….oh no….did I really say that?!" Yutaka panicked. "You…you love her?! But how?! You haven't even spoken yet?!" Akira panicked. "It just burst out, I've never felt this way for another girl yet I just…I must have just assumed….maybe it won't work out or she won't like me or maybe I won't be good enough," Yutaka depressingly said.

"Now wait, come here," Akira said. Yutaka went over to the bed where Akira patted a spot between her legs. Yutaka sat and Akira wrapped her arms around her. "There is nothing wrong with you. You're pretty and cute, you're smart and sing good, you're innocent and nice, there's no reason not to love you. Things will go well, okay?" Akira declared. Yutaka held onto her wrist. "Thank you."

"You really love her don't you? Like love at first sight huh?" Akira nervously asked, her voice was becoming scratchy and weak. "Yeah….I hope she feels the same way for me," Yutaka said smiling, ignorant of her friend's shattering heart above her. Akira gripped tightly onto Yutaka, not just to comfort her friend but to make sure Yutaka wouldn't be able to see her crying, her cheeks becoming wet and her watery eyes blurring her vision. Akira, despite her grasp on Yutaka, felt like she was slipping farther and farther away from her.

"Who could find a reason not to love you?" Akira said through her silent tears.


	37. Chapter 37:Backstage 2

Lucky Future

Chapter 37: Backstage 2

Author: Whew! It was hard pumping this chapter out. Over 3100 words! Amazing!!

Akira: Yep! My performance was superb, as always! I even got a compliment in a fan's review!

Patricia: I hope I didn't sound too religious….it felt weird talking like that.

Hiyori: Heh, heh, sorry about that, I needed some climatic event for this Act.

Yutaka: Did I perform good?

Minami: Yes. Did I?

Yutaka: If course you did!

Miyuki: I hope I don't mess up, I thought I was to be in this Act, I guess I was mistaken.

Konata: Phew! Hard work! I'm just glad I'm doing it right for Kagami.

Kagami: Everything is going so well, I can't believe it! My secret will be a success with how well the crowd is reacting!

Author: I hope no one got offended in this Act.

Hiyori: I had to challenge the rules! This play must exceed all my works! It needs controversy.

Kagami: I don't know how much controversy you plan on getting with this….

Konata: Great job everyone! Everything is perfect so far!

Miyuki: I hope I don't mess things up…

Tsukasa: Me too…I was really nervous when I heard that I would play as Chikaru.

Konata: You can do it Tsukasa! You too Miyuki!

Kagami: I just hope our fans don't switch from supporting Konata x Kagami to Konata x Hiyori….

Konata: Heh, heh

Kagami: What's so funny?

Konata: Notihng…it's just that the more dominant person is named first in a relationship and you said KONATA x Kagami.

Kagami: Crap…


	38. Chapter 38:Act 3

Lucky Future

Chapter 37: ACT 3

The sun lit the flower patched grass as the clouds slowly drifted overhead, shifting shapes with the simplest of movements. Hiyori ran up a hill covered in flowers and placed a basket under a tree. She loved this location, it was where she wrote her poetry and came to fantasize about her future, it was her Eden and now Konata was invited as well, running up to her as best she could. "She sure are fast," Konata said as she caught her breath. "It's just that I'm excited today, it was amazingly cute and loving when you so bashfully asked me to spend the whole day with you, how could I resist?" Hiyori cheerfully yelped.

She sat on her knees and opened the basket, preparing the blanket and setting the pastries and cups across it. She hummed to herself as she made sure each dish and item was placed in the most proper of positions. She wanted this day to be perfect, she wanted Konata to enjoy herself. "You know, I bought a new pastry just for you, I think you'll like it," Hiyori invited, patting a spot next to her for Konata to sit at. Konata sat down softly and attempted to grab a spoon but Hiyori quickly took the spoon from her hand and gently dipped it into the cheesecake. "Nope, I'll feed you. They say it tastes better if it's done that way, you just relax," Hiyori said. Konata felt nervous but slowly closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She remembered the reason she asked Hiyori to be with her all day, she wanted the experience.

Hiyori blushed as she slowly placed the spoon on Konata's tongue, feeling her mouth close over it and taking the piece of the sweets off it. She pulled the spoon back out. "How was it?" Hiyori asked. "You're right, it does taste better," Konata said, smiling afterwards. "Here, try this, it's a type of cranberry juice made from nothing but squeezed cranberries, it's so sweet that it'll make your cheeks glow," Hiyori informed, "and I would love to see that."

Konata nodded and grabbed the glass, only taking a small drink. Despite her being told by Hiyori she was surprised to feel how sweet it was and more surprised to feel her cheeks tingled softly. Hiyori softly placed her hand on Konata's cheek. "That's so lovely…it's almost like the cranberries were squeezed just for you," Hiyori soothingly said. "Is something wrong? I don't think your cheeks are supposed to stay red for this long," Hiyori said. Konata knew what was going on, she felt her heart beating faster, her eyes felt unfocused yet directed at Hiyori at the same time, her hands felt softer and lighter.

"Konata?" Hiyori asked, concerned for her friend. "It's alright Hiyori, I'm okay…I just…I want to…." Konata mumbled off, bending over and lightly kissing Hiyori's cheeks. "Soft…" she said. "K-K-Konata! I….this is….this is perfect! This is so romantic! This is what I desired for so much!" Hiyori cheered, blushing a deep hue of red. "I imagined this would happen but…." Hiyori could not finish her sentence. Her hands brought Konata's head closer to her, resting the blue haired head on her shoulders and shutting her eyes, embracing this moment, crying tears of misery and bitter sweetness.

_Earlier That Morning_

_Hiyori had awoke with Konata in her arms, struck by her beauty and her relaxed state, Hiyori found it impossible to measure her cuteness and how it blends so well with her personality. She hugged her sleeping roommate as she continued to sleep and lightly kissed her on the cheeks. "I love you, Konata…" she said with a smile. Almost like a reaction Konata slowly awoke. "Good morning Hiyori…oh! I forgot I slept in your bed last night, did you sleep well?" Konata asked, hoping she was of no trouble. "I slept better than I ever have," Hiyori said. _

"_The sky sure is pretty today aren't they?" Konata asked, looking out the window. "I was actually watching you sleep so I haven't got a chance to see it yet," Hiyori said. "Wha? Watching me sleep?!" Konata panicked. "I can't help it, you're so beautiful and I love being with you," Hiyori said._

_Konata turned away with a weak nod and a face of sorrow that she tried to hide from Hiyori. "Um…Hiyori…can I tell you something?" Konata murmured. "Anything you want, I'll try to help," Hiyori replied. "I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt you but….I don't fell that way towards you…"Konata said. At that second Hiyori felt her heart sting itself but she restrained showing her anguish from the sudden rejection. "I like you as a friend…but right now, I'm confused….I don't even know what's happening with me anymore," Konata said. "All I know is that now I have feelings for Kagami…I don't think I can share them with anyone else, I want to meet her again."_

"_Konata…do you mean it? Do you really like Kagami?" Hiyori asked nervously, her cracking voice bringing a tear to Konata's heart, she had to do this to Hiyori, it was the only way. "I'm sorry Hiyori but that's the truth…I don't want to hurt you but I have to tell you how I feel…I'm like that…when I find something I like I focus on it and don't share those same happy feelings with anyone else…it's the same for these feelings, I like Kagami…so I can't share those feelings with you," Konata sadly explained. Hiyori just stared at her, holding back her deep pains of melancholy. "If I had realized these feelings before the kiss with Etoile…maybe…I would have fallen for you…how sweet you are and caring…and sincere to me…but I can't I-"_

"_That's enough. I understand but…can't I at least spend one more day loving you?" Hiyori asked, her fragile heart beginning to ache. " Actually…I think that's a perfect idea Hiyori…just one day with you and me, just us…I want this to end good because I don't want to lose you as a friend," Konata said. "Maybe you can help me organize these feelings?" Hiyori nodded._

She agreed to help and now held Konata in her arms, making her tears didn't fall on her. Hiyori wished things could be different but looked down at Konata and noticed no grin on her face but a small frown in its place. "Don't be sad Konata, I'll be fine," Hiyori said. Konata stared into her eyes. "I don't want to hinder you," Hiyori said.

Patricia walked by and suddenly noticed the unusual scene, ceasing her walk to observe it. Konata turned her head and smiled as she noticed Patricia. She excused herself from the hill and ran over to Patricia. "Good afternoon," Konata greeted. "Good afternoon, I can see you're with Hiyori right now, I have to leave to organize some files anyway so I'll leave you two alone," Patricia said, started to walk off until she heard Konata calling out to her. "Wait! Earlier this morning, I was reading the Bible…for answers and I found a few lines that actually do consider lesbianism a sin," Konata said. Patricia grinned. "Well, we can't follow all the rules now can we?" she smirked. "I've been known to have a tendency to skip over that part," Patricia teased.

Konata smiled. "Just keep doing what you're doing Konata, there's nothing wrong with love and forget everything I said about the bible, I was being a little harsh on you because I had to deal with the same stuff you have, all the confusion, I shouldn't have thrown the bible in your face like that or act too high and mighty…" Patricia confessed. "So… how did you finally accept it all?" Konata asked. Patricia turned her sight towards Hiyori who sat on the hill. "I had a friend who cared about me…" Patricia said, walking off with those final words. Konata waved farewell and returned to the tree.

"Sorry for the wait," Konata apologized. "No problem, what are friends for?" Hiyori smiled as Konata returned to her spot in Hiyori's arms, closing her eyes to the world and swimming in her own thoughts while the warmth of her close friend wrapped around her body and soothed her woes. _"What are friends for…I should know….that's all I can ever be to her…"_ Hiyori thought, looking at the beautiful blue sky above the forest below. "Even when I feel so hurt and so bad, why does the sun still shine and the forest still glow?" Hiyori asked herself.

Yutaka walked casually towards the chapel in her white choir uniform and hat, holding her musical notes in her arm and singing softly as she walked. Today she would attend the practice and make Akira proud of her, she couldn't let her down, especially since Akira was the one to introduce her to the club in the first place. "Akira has seemed a little down lately…maybe she'll be happy if she sees me on time today?" Yutaka asked herself, confident that her plan would work. As she walked in several of the other girls greeted her and welcomed her back, asking her where she has been. She was hesitant to tell them and decided to keep it a secret. "I just wasn't feeling well….hey, where's Akira?" Yutaka asked, surprised to not see Akira anywhere in sight. She would usually be the first person to come up to her and greet her before practice. The girls around her simply shrugged their shoulders. No one knew where she was. "Maybe she'll arrive later," Yutaka told herself.

The entire practice went by with no sign or appearance of Akira, she was nowhere to be found. Yutaka's concern grew more and more with each passing second. "Where could she be?" Yutaka kept an eye on the clock, praying that Akira would burst in at the last minute but nothing changed. Yutaka quickly ran out of the chapel the instant practice was over and tried to think of every place Akira could be. Suddenly, as she ran, she nearly bumped into another student but stopped herself in time, falling backwards.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Tsukasa(Chikaru) asked. Her hand reached out to help Yutaka up. "Wow, so you're Yutaka? You sure are a cute one, so cheeky and petite, I love it!" Tsukasa cheered. Yutaka felt a little nervous around such an outgoing and open person, trying to find some reason to walk away from the scene but Tsukasa's charisma kept her attached. "You know, I was here to see the new girl everyone was talking about but you seem to making an image for yourself too. I've seen you watching Minami," Tsukasa smiled. "What?! How do you know all this?" Yutaka panicked. "I have my sources but don't worry, I support you two a hundred percent!" Tsukasa cheered.

"You're from Lilium?" Yutaka asked, noticing the baige colors of Tsukasa's clothing and the skirt unique to only that school along with the trademark sweater. "Wait! You're Tsukasa?! The most popular student at Lilium?!" Yutaka blurted out. "Yep, I'm also the representative of the school as well. If you ever want to join a cosplay club and really send some shock waves into Minami you can just contact me!" Tsukasa teased.

"Oh…well…I don't really need….I just…" "I understand, you have confidence right? You believe your petite figure is enough to please Minami? Wow, you're more amazing than I thought! Good job!" Tsukasa cheered before she waved goodbye and left. Tsukasa was left confused but recalled her duty to find Akira and ignored the entire situation. She felt more uncomfortable with each delay and began to run. "I wonder what makes Minami's little princess run so much today?" Tsukasa playfully stated.

"Yes and I wonder what brings you here to our school grounds today," Patricia said who noticed Tsukasa on the same path she walked. "Why hello Patricia, how is everything going?" Tsukasa asked. "Fine. How is everything going with you? Still looking for something to interest you?" Patricia responded. "Oh no, I've found it and it's right over there," Tsukasa revealed, pointing at a hill in the distance. She began to run and Patricia soon ran after her. "Wait! Stop!" Patricia instructed. Tsukasa stopped and turned around to see Patricia panting after her.

"What's wrong? I just want to see Konata, everyone's been talking about her. I'm actually surprised to see her being so close with that Hiyori girl, I heard she was interested in Etoile," Tsukasa pointed out. "Well, today…she's just doing something different. You wouldn't understand," Patricia said, scolding Lilium's representative with her glare. "I'm sorry Patricia, I don't mean to be so intrusive, I just like to hear the news, I'll leave if you want me to," Tsukasa kindly offered.

"You always have a way with people…" Patricia commented. "Yep, and don't think I don't understand what Konata's doing….it's the same thing you did when you first came here…you were confused and lost in your own heart, unsure of what your identity was…all you needed was a friend to show you, someone to help you and kiss you, to guide you and give you experience," Tsukasa said.

"And then you came along….not an excellent choice for a practice but…I owe you for it," Patricia smiled. "I remember how shy you were back then too, so bashful, you always hid behind someone or something and then you would cling onto me," Tsukasa recollected with a gleeful tone in her words. "You were so adorable with your big ol' eyes."

"So, you're just here to see Konata?" Patricia asked. "I was at first but now that I met Yutaka and see this scene with my own eyes I'm starting to look forward to the upcoming Etoile election," Tsukasa declared. "But now I'm concern mostly about you…before I go I want to ask you something very personal," Tsukasa stated. "What is it?" "Is your heart still the same as it was back then?" Tsukasa asked. Patricia said nothing momentarily, looking away from Tsukasa and finally turning back to her. "Yes…." She confessed. Tsukasa walked up to her friend, "I pray that you get better, I don't want you to get hurt," Tsukasa said before she kissed Patricia on the cheek and walked away. "I'll be back to check on things at this school but my sources should keep me well-informed!" she shouted out as she ran back to her school, waving farewell to her friend.

Yutaka stops, the answer suddenly snapping into her head. She finally realized where Akira may be. She quickly turned around and ran into the forest until she emerged from the bushes and found herself at a large prayer site where a statue stood next to a small ankle-high fountain. In front of her was Akira who simply ogled the reflection in the water. Yutaka walked up to the large water source and sat on the side. "You didn't show up to practice today," Yutaka said. "I know, I just needed some time to myself today," Akira sadly said. "Is everything okay?" Yutaka asked. "Yeah….I'm just confused," Akira confessed.

"About what? Maybe I can help," Yutaka offered. "I was wondering if I could ever find a love like you?" Akira boldly explained. Yutaka walked up behind Akira and hugged her. "Of course you will find a love like I did, there's a person for everybody," Yutaka suggested. _"No, you don't understand the question. Will I ever be able to find someone to love, someone __**like**__ you?"_ Akira thought to herself.

Minami walked into the stable to see her white horse Star Bright awaiting for another ride around the track today. Minami could hear the cries of the cheering crowd of girls outside. For an unknown reason she actually felt excited to ride today in front of the crowd. She quickly fed the horse and then placed a saddle on it, quickly leaping on top of it and pulling the rope to open the door. The girls outside cheered as she trotted outside but these calls of praise never reached her, she was beginning to feel despair as she looked at the tree and found the shade under it to be vacant.

"Where's that small girl who stood there?" Minami asked herself. She suddenly remembered where she was and realized the crowd was whispering. She hadn't moved for a few minutes so she signaled the horse to started running again and the cheers returned. "Maybe if I practice for a little while longer she will come," Minami told herself but this never occurred. She began to feel nervous. She tied her horse to the metal fence near the stables and walked towards the crowd. The girls were gasping and admiring her as she came closer with each step. This was the first time Minami had actually approached them before and their hearts jumped like springs.

Minami simply walked past them all, ignoring them. She didn't realize how much they were anticipating her to come to them, her mind was too focused on one goal. She had to find the short girl who watched her, she felt like she needed to. She walked across the school grounds, asking students for a short salmon haired girl but received no usable feedback. She was feeling a little lost as the search had taken her thirty minutes so far. "Why am I so eager to see her? I'll know when I find her, I have to," Minami said to herself. At that moment she caught a glimpse of Yutaka walking with Akira, laughing and talking. She watched from afar. Yutaka then turned her head to notice her next to a tree, watching her from underneath the shade.

Yutaka's heart beat faster and faster with the sight of Minami, she couldn't believe Minami was standing right there. "Um…Akira?" Yutaka nervously asked. Akira rose her head and noticed Minami standing under the tree as well. She didn't know what to do, she looked at Yutaka and then back at Minami. She nodded to her friend. "I'll see you at the room later," Akira said. Yutaka smiled and nodded back, running off to Minami who jumped in a deadpan fashion of excitement at the sight of a running Yutaka. "She's just like an angel," Minami said.

Misao watched the entire event through the window of the St. Spica office on the second floor. Ayano entered the room shortly after with the news of Konata and Hiyori's intimacy. "I saw Konata kissing her on the cheek and Hiyori fed her, it's unbelievable! Isn't this perfect?" Ayano cheerfully asked. "Yes it is. You've done well. I should reward you," Misao said, placing her hands on Ayano's shoulders. "I swear that we will prevent anything from starting between Kagami and Konata."

Konata opened her eyes and found herself in a sleeping Hiyori's arms. She smiled as a few birds flew into the distance. "Thank you Hiyori. I think I'm ready now….ready to start things with Kagami."


	39. Chapter 39:Backstage 3

Lucky Future

Chapter 39: Backstage 3

Akira: Greetings everyone! It's backstage part 3!! Aren't you lucky the author is so generous to give you more than you deserve?

Author: Now, now. We aren't here to praise me, I do it because I like it.

Akira: So…you're not going to kill off my character?

Author: Well…nothing is certain…

Akira: I don't like the sound of that….

Tsukasa: Hello! I'm sorry if my acting might have displeased anyone….I'm sorry.

Konata: Nonsense! Good job!

Kagami: I'm sure our fans can give you some positive feedback.

Author: Hey, don't forget about my feedback!

Hiyori: I have a question for the Author. Are you a boy or a girl?

Author: Hohoho!! What do you think I am?

Konata: Why don't we ask the fans what they think you are?

Kagami: That's a good idea.

Patricia: We sure have a lot of good questions this time.

Miyuki: I hope I can play my part as well as Tsukasa.

Konata: It's like we're being graded on how OOC we can be in this play.

Kagami: OOC? What's that?

Hiyori: You non-otakus wouldn't understand..


	40. Chapter 40:Act 4

Lucky Future

Chapter 40: ACT 4

A bright sun once again blessed the flowers as they stood absolutely still in their glass containers. Only a few selected flowers bended as water was gently poured down onto them. Kagami smiled as she performed this task with each flower in the greenhouse, often doing it alone. A few years ago she remembered the tall woman who stood next to her, showing her the perfect way to nurture these flowers. Kagami's would always end up flooding and dying or getting too little water and dying.

This older woman, this blonde smiling guardian would just praise her for trying, petting her on her head and laughing when she failed though quick to comfort her. Kagami long had forgotten the soft touch of her first love. She would usually keep a hand on her shoulder and point to wherever there were problems and Kagami smiled, memories like that were good from time to time.

Kagami gripped tightly onto the pot of water until she began to hear a crack from the handle. She softened her grip and placed the pot down on the table where she plopped into the chair and laid her head down on the table. The transparent smile vanished, conquered by a quivering lip.

"I wish you never died…." She whimpered. Her tears began to flow out and the flowers seemed to show no concern for her. Kagami took her red necklace off her long neck and sighed. "Times were better than….I just feel so alone now…I need something to grip onto again…" Suddenly footsteps could be heard. Kagami placed her necklace back on and hid it from sight with the collar of her uniform. She stood from her seat to see to see Patricia staring at her.

"Still mourning?" Patricia asked. Kagami nodded. "Yes, but I'm trying to get better." "Well…whenever you come here it is either to relax or to think and I know with Konata you don't have time to relax. So, what's on your mind?" Patricia asked. Kagami smiled. "I think I'm ready to move on now and Konata feels like the one to help me do that," Kagami confessed.

"I'm glad to hear that but is that all?" Patricia asked. "No…I want to think of a way to meet her, to be with her, I just can't think of a method to start," Kagami said. Patricia looked at her friend ponder about the situation and gave a weak smile. "Just do it the way you would love to do it, then you could be more passionate and outgoing about it," she advised. "You mean just do it my way?" Kagami said. "I don't want to seem so desperate…but the truth is…I am, I want someone to love."

"That makes two of us," Patricia whispered. "You better get washed up before you meet Konata." Kagami nodded and took off her apron. She quickly ran out of the greenhouse and towards the Strawberry Dorms. Patricia watched as the excited Etoile left her alone with the flowers. She couldn't help but frown.

Tsukasa slowly emerged out of the bushes and onto the paved pathway towards the dormitories of St.Miator. "Should be something interesting here," Tsukasa told herself. She smiled as she watched the young students with bright eyes and hopeful flares walk in and out of the school, almost serving as a flashback to her younger days. She kept that smile until she felt a large push and fell to the ground. Lifting herself up she was prepared to hit whoever did it but realized that she was simply in the way. She stood up and reached her hand out to help Kagami back on her feet.

"Thank you Tsukasa," Kagami said. "No problem, why are you in such a rush anyway?" Kagami brushed the dirt off her dress and smiled. "I…think new girl will be the one for me, Konata. I'm off to talk to her. I want to start things on the best possible note." Tsukasa grinned. "You shouldn't be so open with such secretive emotions." "Patricia, you, and me have all been friends since our first year here…I trust you completely Tsukasa." Tsukasa blushed. "Thank you, I'm glad I'm so valued. Those were some crazy days weren't they?" Kagami nodded, remembering how the three of them would skip class, explore the mysteries of the school, and create random clubs on whim. "You should have stayed at St. Miator," Kagami said.

"Well….there comes times when you have to move on…things happen. I should probably get going now anyway but let me tell you something very important before I leave. Since you trust me so much I want you to believe my words and take my advice to your soul, okay?" she cheerfully yelped. Kagami nodded but Tsukasa's serious stare had confused her. "Don't trust the rumors," Tsukasa said before she ran off. Kagami asked her what she meant but Tsukasa just waved farewell and ran off. Kagami decided to ignore it and happily started her run to the dormitories again.

Minami, now standing in front of Yutaka, was speechless. She viewed the petite angel smiling upwards at her and felt a few trembles in her stance. Yutaka seemed worried by the awkwardness but neither could think of a way to start the conversation. "Um…I was worried…when I didn't see you at the track…" Minami nervously said. "Oh, you noticed me watching you?" Yutaka curiously asked. "I'm sorry about that, I had to go to Choir practice." "You sing? Could I hear your voice….if you don't mind," Minami asked but Yutaka shook her head as red formed on her face. "I'm sorry…I'm nervous…I don't want to sing badly for you, what if you don't like it?" "I'm sure it will be good," Minami reassured but Yutaka curled up a little, playing with her fingers. "I don't know…I…" "It's okay, you don't have to…" Minami said but now she was once again clueless on what to do next. Yutaka was the first girl she ever felt like this for and now they already had two awkward moments in the same minute. Minami felt stupid for even trying to speak without figuring something out about her.

"Maybe you can take me to the track?" Yutaka asked. Minami's eyes lit up and she quickly nodded her head, thanking Yutaka for the great idea. She swiftly turned around and then realized that she was about to grab Yutaka's hand. "I'm…I'm sorry…" Minami apologized. "It's alright," Yutaka said. Minami began to walk ahead of her. "I just wish you actually did," Yutaka said as she felt a cold breeze on her hand.

Near the entrance of the Strawberry Dormitory there were a group of students surrounding Misao and Ayano who devilishly grinned at the number of girls around them. "This is perfect, they just keep coming in, more and more!" Misao cheered. "You're such a genius Misao, this will work perfectly!" Ayano complimented. Kagami ran by and noticed the large crowd around them but was too excited to stop and check it out, she had to get ready. She ran to her room and washed her hands and face with her delicate washcloth. Pulling a seat in front of the mirror at her desk she combed and brushed her hair until it looked as groomed as it could be. Her drawers had quite the selection of bows to choose from but she found it troubling to choose just one. She couldn't believe how excited she was, this feeling hadn't belonged to her in such a long time.

She then could see Konata and Hiyori walking up to the building through her window and her heart jumped. It was time. She rushed towards the door but casually walked outside the room as the girls outside all looked at her in a mixture of awe and concern. "Is something wrong?" Kagami asked. Misao and Ayano emerged from the group. "We thought it'd better to wait and tell you but I guess not…Konata and Hiyori….were seen being pretty close to each other earlier today," Misao informed. "What do you mean?" Kagami asked sternly, she wanted every specific detail. "We even have photos," Ayano said. "We snapped them ourselves." Kagami was handed the pictures in a pile and she could see the large tree the two sat under on a hill.

Her eyes couldn't believe what she saw. Hiyori was kissing Konata on the forehead and on the cheeks. Konata was doing the same thing! There were images of Hiyori feeding Konata and Konata being held in her arms. "This isn't right….when did Konata like Hiyori?" Kagami mumbled. "I'm sorry but that's the truth…Konata and Hiyori seemed excessively intimate with each other, I can't say it in any other way," Misao finished. "No….I knew it!" Kagami exclaimed, dropping the photos and running out of the building. She dashed by Konata and Hiyori, ignoring them. Konata was shocked Kagami didn't even say "Hello" or stop to greet her.

"Something must be wrong…" Hiyori said. "I'm going after her," Konata said. Hiyori nodded and watched as Konata began the chase. Hiyori walked up the stairs and headed towards her room until she nearly fell over. She looked to see a pink-haired girl on the ground whimpering from her fall. Hiyori helped her up. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?" she asked. "Oh no, no, no! I'm sorry, it was my fault, you don't have to apologize!" Miyuki (Chiyo) said in a panic. "You seem pretty young, what are you doing here, this is where older students are?" Hiyori asked. Miyuki bowed down. "I am here as the maid for the room, I'm a first year student and I luckily picked the room where the famous Konata is staying in," she introduce.

Hiyori began to remember about the yearly tradition only St. Miator conducted. Once a year a first year would be assigned to clean the rooms of the fourth years, this built affection and bonds between them and further emphasized the civilized and friendly world St. Miator aimed for. "Do you know where Ms.Konata's room is?" Miyuki asked. "Yes, follow me." Hiyori guided her to the door and unlocked it, surprising the young girl. "How did you unlock it? You must be Hiyori! Konata's roommates! I heard about you from the rumors!" Miyuki cheered. "Rumors? What rumors?" Hiyori asked.

Kagami ran down the paved path to the greenhouse, crying. She felt rejected and lost again, like it was all over, like it was hopeless. "Of course! I knew it was impossible! How could such a cute and wonderful person come to me after all these years of misery?" she told herself. "I was stupid to think it could happen! Maybe I was too aggressive, maybe she hates me!" Kagami said. Konata stopped to breathe but still had trouble figuring out where Kagami went, she couldn't find the Etoile anywhere. "What's wrong Kagami?"

Hiyori listened to the last bit of rumors Miyuki heard. It turns out Misao and Ayano were telling everyone about her and Konata's day together and even had photos of them kissing cheeks and feeding each other. "This is bad….I have to do something about this…I have to tell Konata!" Hiyori said. She ran off, leaving the room to Miyuki. "I hope everything turns out okay. Well, when they come back they can have a nice and clean room to be happy in, all because of me!" Miyuki cheered, closing the door behind her as she got to work.

Hiyori ran towards the exit of the dormitory when she saw Misao and Ayano standing near the doorway. "You two! W-why did you do that?!" Hiyori exclaimed. "Why did we tell the truth? Why did we expose your affair? Who knows, maybe it was just the kindness out of our hearts," Misao diabolically slithered. Hiyori began running again until she stopped at the sound of Misao's voice again. "Why do you run after Konata? You love her right? Let her and the Etoile separate, it'll be better for you anyway," Misao said. "Why are you helping someone who has used you? All she has done for you was look cute while you held onto her and let her sleep in your arms under that tree. Why she should get to enjoy you and then run off with another girl the next day? Why can't she at least acknowledge your feelings first and give you a shot, you met her first right?"

Hiyori's rage began to build up further. "It's true…I love Konata…a lot, more than any girl…but Konata isn't like that. She was confused and scared and she wanted me to help her. I love her but if she can't return those feelings then I need to accept that. I'm going to help my friend even if I can't get her heart." Hiyori said, starting her running again and dashing by them.

"Should we stop her?" Ayano asked. "It's pointless…" Misao explained.

Yutaka walked into the dark stable after Minami, awing at the beautiful white horse that seemed to glow in the darkness. The sun's light reached it from its opened window and Minami bent over to reach for a brush. She began to scrub the mane of the horse and soon invited Yutaka to do the same. "I've never done it before, will it be alright?" Yutaka asked nervously. Minami nodded and placed the brush in her hand. Yutaka began brushing the horse gently, too gently. "You know, the horse actually has a rough mane, you can brush it a little harder or else it won't do anything," Minami educated.

"I know but I'm afraid I might hurt it," Yutaka said. Minami grabbed onto her hand and showed her how hard to brush. "This is how you do it, the horse actually enjoys it a little if you do it just right," Minami smiled, this was the first time she ever taught someone about a horse. "Oh I see, like this?" Yutaka asked as she did it herself. Minami nodded. "That's perfect. Maybe after this…would you like to ride the horse with me?" Minami asked. "Oh no, I might fall off, I've never been on a horse….unless you…hold me tightly…" Yutaka suggested. Minami smiled and excitedly nodded.

Meanwhile Konata had trouble looking for Kagami and was beginning to grow tired, she still hadn't mastered the entire map of the school yet but far away Hiyori stood at the entrance of the greenhouse, staring at Kagami who sat at her table.


	41. Chapter 41:Backstage 4

Lucky Future

Chapter 41: Backstage 4

Akira: Are you ready for another revealing backstage chapter?

Author: Just so you guys know, I'm a guy, not a girl.

Kagami: My secret plan will go so great! This play is coming out perfect!

Author: I've already planned for another chapter to probably be released late at night tonight. I have more free time since I quit my job.

Hiyori: Perfection! The crowd reacts to everything in my play so wonderfully! I can't wait for the reviews!

Tsukasa: Am I really doing a good job?

Miyuki: Of course, I just hope I'm doing a good job.

Misao: You know, Ayano and me have to do a lot more kissing and touching than I thought.

Ayano: I don't really mind, as long as we don't have a sex scene.

Author: Hmm…not a bad idea….

Ayano: Oh my….


	42. Chapter 42:Act 5

Lucky Future

Chapter 42: ACT 5

Hiyori watched as the Etoile stood from her seat and walked towards the preparation table, placing her apron on and filling the bucket. She quietly walked over to the petite roses and slowly poured small amounts of water on them. Hiyori silently observed the entire event, her empty mind void of any possible words of comfort. "Hiyori….why are you here?" Kagami asked, surprising them both. "Well…Etoile…it's about Konata…" Hiyori said. "Really? What about her?" Kagami coldly asked, prepared to strike down anything she believed Hiyori would say.

"I don't need your apologies or sympathy…I understand…it was my fault from the beginning" Kagami announced. "Maybe I was too aggressive…" Strangely, in response, Hiyori did not feel sympathy at this particular moment, she did not feel sadness or pain, instead she was shocked to feel a surprising dark pleasure in place, almost like she could win at life right now. She looked at Kagami's miserable face and felt like she could just grab her heart and crush it. If Hiyori left right now it would be over with Konata and Kagami wouldn't it?

Hiyori stared at Kagami as these thoughts circled in her mind, her heart jumped more and more, she had to, she wanted to! Then the image, a moving sensation in her eyes, Hiyori recalled the image of something sweet and it was this image that changed her mind, that released her from her darkness. The image floated in her head and it burnt her heart as she revived it, that night she held Konata in her arms, when she was crying for reasons she had yet not told her. That sweet feeling for such a person, Hiyori used it to hold back her desires.

"Etoile…I should probably explain why Konata and I were like that…the truth was she was a little confused," Hiyori began to explain. Kagami had ceased watering her plants to listen and she found it hard to do anything else as Hiyori told her of Konata's confusion, her tears, the things she wanted to do and finally, the feelings for Kagami that Konata confessed. When Hiyori finished speaking she kept her eyes on Kagami to observe her reaction. She smirked a little but Hiyori could tell she needed one more push to completely convince her. Hiyori hesitated to do so but decided it was necessary to make Konata happy.

"The reason I agreed to help Konata….was because I'm not just a friend….I love her," Hiyori confessed. Kagami turned to her surprised by the enigmatic confession. "She rejected my feelings for yours…" Hiyori continued. Kagami placed her pot down and slowly walked towards Hiyori as she spoke on. "It really hurts and I know I love her more than anyone ever could…and I….and I…" but her words were silenced as Kagami wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, bringing Hiyori's wet eyes to her chest.

"It's okay,' Kagami said, finally forgetting the incidents and the rumors, she now had to take care of the weeping girl in her arms, the girl who confessed everything to her just to help her friend. " I understand….thank you Hiyori," Kagami said as she felt the younger girl tremble a little in arms. "Why did I even tell you…" Hiyori asked through her whimpers but the Etoile just grinned. "You won't regret it, I will treat Konata good," Kagami said, releasing Hiyori from her grip. "The reason you told me is because of my ability," Kagami revealed. "My ability that led me to becoming Etoile, the reason you and Konata and Patricia are different from every other girl in this school. We all live the way we want to no matter what the school says and can achieve so much more by doing so." Kagami began walking towards the door and turned back to speak once more to Hiyori who wiped her eyes dry. "We aren't caged by this school or its rules and expected behavior…we are free birds in a cage."

Hiyori didn't respond instantly, she found herself smiling unusually as Kagami looked at her. "Good luck…with Konata…" she quietly said. "Thank you. Before I leave I want to tell you something….even before today I could tell there was something special about you Hiyori, a tenderness and intimate side of you I liked….today was evidence of that and now I believe you can do it when I leave," Kagami stated. "What?" Hiyori asked. "Have you ever considered becoming Etoile in my place when I leave?" Kagami asked. "What?! Etoile?" Hiyori exclaimed. "Yes, and it's not because of the wonderful deeds you did today…but…I could always tell you were ready, I just never came to know you personally to ever tell you," Kagami said and with that she left, leaving Hiyori confused yet intrigued.

"Me…the Etoile?"

Misao and Ayano walked back towards their room, awaiting a lovely evening ahead of them. Ayano smiled as Misao talked, listening to every word and enjoying just being with her. She decided to take a brave step and shut her eyes and rest her head on Misao's arm. Misao's talking came to a stop and she leaned over to rub heads with her little love. "Everything is set to take place…hopefully we can Minami Etoile and make St. Spica the top school," Misao said. "I just never imagined I'd get such a naughty nymph all for myself," Misao said. "Same here," Ayano said.

The two slowly entered the room and were shocked to see a bouquet of Japanese Lilies on Ayano's bed. "Japanese Lilies? Are they rewards for telling everyone the rumors?" Ayano teased. Misao found a letter attached to the tip and began to unfold it. "It's strange, lilies are a trademark flower of the St. Lilium school," Misao said as she began to read the letter. " Hello fellow students. I'm so happy to see that you two are very skilled young women who focus on a goal until it is achieve but I'm afraid I don't like what you're doing. I want you to stop spreading rumors about Konata and stop ruining her potential relationship with the Etoile or I'll have to deal with you myself. Love Tsukasa. P.S: Have a nice day, I hope you enjoy yourselves at our schools."

Ayano and Misao stared at each other after the letter was finished. They both laughed loudly. "Does she think that will stop us? Ahahahahaha!" Misao laughed. "What a friendly threatening letter, she's _so_ vicious," Ayano teased. "Well, not as vicious as you are," Misao seductively said as she crawled over to Ayano, hanging her hair over her eyes as she stared into them. "Why don't we celebrate our little victory? I've been waiting all day," Misao tempted. Ayano blushed and nodded. "Let me just wash up first," Ayano said, getting up and walking over to the bathroom. When she opened the door she saw a doll on the floor. It looked like Tsukasa and had an envelope on it. She opened it and read the second letter. "Hello Ayano, I hope you're the one reading this. I just assumed Misao wouldn't use the bathroom first, you seem to be the uke of the group, so that's why it's best to tell you. Take a look at these photos! Love Tsukasa!" Ayano was curious and pulled out the photos from the envelope. What she saw made her gasp in horror. In the pictures Misao was kissing another girl!

Ayano felt her hands tremble as she held the photo. "Are you ready yet Ayano?" Misao called out, snapping Ayano back to the present. She didn't realize she had been standing there for a few minutes now. She quietly hid the photos back into the doll's envelope and brought it out with her. "Look Misao! Tsukasa left us a cute little doll!" Ayano laughed, tossing it in the garbage can along with the other letter. "That's sweet of her," Misao kidded. "But I want something sweeter," Misao said. Ayano made her way to the bed and began to have fun with her love, holding back her damaged heart as Misao caressed her. She remembered the last lines of the letter that shocked her as well. "I won't spread these photos around either, apparently I'm more mature than you two, I just hope you two can work things out, you're such a sweet couple."

At the stables Minami was alone and brushing the hair of her horse, surprisingly talking to StarBright as he ate. "Yutaka had a lot of fun riding you, thank you," Minami said. "She looked so happy and she told me it was because I was with her!" Minami smiled and laughed between sentences, continuing to brush the horse's hair. "She's so small and innocent, it's mysterious, she seems like the perfect girl to me," Minami said. "So kind and shy, so fragile and innocent but I've seen a few girls like that, Yutaka's special!" Minami cheered. The horse neighed and she turned around to see Tsukasa standing there smiling. "Oh my, you haven't talked this much since first year, you must really like her," she said.

"Oh….hello Tsukasa," Minami said, afraid she was caught. "You have such a lovely smile, especially when you laugh. Is it because of that small girl?" Tsukasa asked. "Yes….I really like her, maybe even…" Minami said. "I'm glad you found someone like that…I've been walking around school to see how everyone is and I'm really happy to see you all smile so much," Tsukasa said. "School is suppose to be a happy time and everything is going just fine isn't it?" Tsukasa said. "I remember…when you were the first girl to watch me ride my horse…strangely, you were also the first girl to leave," Minami said. "For some reason that surprised me. "That's because all the other girls would stay and watch you forever, I was different," Tsukasa smiled. "Besides, I can see you on a horse anytime." Suddenly the clock tower rang and Minami placed her brush down. "Sorry, I have somewhere very important to go to," Minami said. "I'm glad to have seen you again." She ran out of the building, leaving Tsukasa to smile even more. "Three o' clock? You can only be going to one place. How sweet," she smiled.

Konata was exhausted and decided to sit at a bench at the edge of the lake. She felt lonely and confused, trying her best to think of why Kagami ran off like that. She could sense something was wrong but couldn't identify what. Suddenly it came to her. "Oh no, what if someone told her about me and Hiyori under the tree?! She might think….no" she cried out. "No, I have to find her! She probably would hate me for this, I have to fix it!" Konata said. Kagami then walked up to the bench and quietly sat down next to her, gazing at the lake. "Good afternoon Etoile," Konata weakly greeted. "Good afternoon Konata." After those words there was nothing but awkward silence. Konata had to straighten everything out now. "Do you know about me and-" Kagami nodded. "I'm so sorry! It wasn't what it looked like and I never thought that-" but a finger was placed to her lips. "It's okay…Hiyori explained everything to me, there is nothing to forgive," Kagami said.

Konata looked up to her with shining eyes. "But I'm so sorry that-" "It's okay. I understand. This is actually a common practice among first years but its unusual to see a fourth year student like you do it, its probably because you transferred here, but everything is perfect. I still want to be with you," Kagami said. "More than I would like to confess." Konata just stared at her, relieved that Kagami wasn't hurt. "Did you have a friend who helped you?" she asked. "No. I already knew what I was and embraced it. I didn't even know the entire school was like that either," Kagami smiled. "When I came here I had actually fallen in love with someone too." "Who was it?" Konata asked. "She's dead now…" Kagami revealed.

"I'm sorry…" Konata apologized. The day became awkward again but Kagami wanted to start the date and cheer them both up. "Here, let me show you some places at the school that only an Etoile can go to," Kagami said. "They give me a master key so I want to show you everything," Kagami said. Konata stood up, grabbing Kagami's hand as they began to walk down the lake, enjoying each other's company as the night slowly arrived. "I hope I can spend more time with you…if you enjoy tonight that is," Kagami nervously said. Konata happily nodded. "Of course, me too."

Yutaka and Akira stood among the other girls as they sang along during choir practice. "Wow, you sound a lot better today," Akira said. "Thanks, I guess I'm just happier," Yutaka revealed. Akira smiled along with her. Yutaka closed her eyes and began to sing more and more, amazed at how much better she had gotten. Today she was enjoying choir practice more than usual. Akira just watched her as she sang, enjoying her beauty and could see the purity she had flowing into the air. When Yutaka opened her eyes she was shocked.

Sitting in the seats in front of the stage was Minami who smiled. "Oh no! Minami's here!!" Yutaka shrieked. "It's okay. Time to show off that singing!" Akira encouraged. "I…I'm too nervous…" Yutaka said. Akira then grabbed her hand. "Here, do you feel better now?" Akira asked. " A little….thanks." Yutaka began to sing a little, stumbling on a few words. Then she sang louder and then smoother. Minami just watched with a smile and continued to admire her. Yutaka shut her eyes and finally sang perfectly. Minami almost felt like applauding but knew it would be strange to do so as she was the only one in the audience. Yutaka grinned as Minami's smile grew. Akira's frown grew almost devastating as she nearly felt a tear watching the two enjoy each others' presence. She tried her best to keep her composure and had already let her hand slip out of Yutaka's but Yutaka never noticed.

Misao and Ayano now laid in Ayano's bed, her body wrapped up and held by Misao whose cheeks rested on her soft hair, rubbing her fingers through each gentle strand. "You felt kind of different tonight," Misao said. "Almost like you were holding back. Is something wrong?" Misao asked. Ayano stared off into space, glancing at the doll in the garbage can, remembering what Tsukasa's letter said and the photos that confirmed it. She rose her head and looked into Misao's eyes. "Are you cheating on me?" she asked.

Author's Note: No Backstage chapter so give me your reviews now!! You know I even had a dream about reviews, I love them that much! Feed them to me!


	43. Chapter 43:Act 6

Lucky Future

Chapter 43: ACT 6

Misao turned her head slowly towards Ayano's unexpectedly large eyes, she was almost caught off guard with her blunt question. "Cheating on you? What gave you that idea?" Misao smugly asked hoping all was settled with this. Ayano stood from the bed, still wearing nothing and pulled the doll out of the garbage bin. She dug inside its zipper locked stomach and retrieved the photos. Misao attempted to peek over her shoulder to see why she was rummaging through the garbage can but saw nothing until Ayano quietly handed her the photos.

Misao examined each one thoroughly hoping to find some exploitable flaw to lie about, something to cover this all up. "Those photos…you're kissing another girl in them…just for fun…." Ayano muttered. "This….this isn't me!" Misao exclaimed. "These must be….edited or something…" Ayano simply remained silent. "Ayano, you have to believe me, this is some kind of conspiracy!" Ayano still remained silent. The silence was beginning to kill Misao slowly, her hopes that Ayano would turn around and just say _"Okay! I trust you,"_ were quickly flying away in a gust of guilt and despair.

Ayano stood up from the bed and opened her drawer, taking out a few pieces of clothing and putting them on. "Ayano…say something…" Misao begged, she wasn't used to feeling so weak like this, she was actually losing something important. Once she was fully dressed Ayano headed towards the door as Misao watched from the bed. "I understand….that for our plans, sometimes we have to kiss and love other girls but….when you do it just for fun…just for yourself….behind my back…I…" Ayano's eyes began to fill with teary water. Her gaze sent a burning sensation through Misao who watched in utter misery as her lover shut the door, her footsteps quickly fading.

Before Misao knew it her vision was blurred, wiping away the tears did nothing. She ducked her head into the pillow and laid there, her mind unfocused. When Ayano was quite the distance away from the room she finally released it. Her despair swam throughout her body and she fell to her knees, trembling. Uncontrollable whimpers sweetly poured into a nearby room, disturbing a young student as she read a book. The girl placed her book down quickly and ran towards the doorway, opening it to see Ayano soaking the floor with her tears.

"Kona…..Ayano?! What happened?!" Hiyori asked, quickly kneeling next to Ayano and helping her stand. Ayano could barley move her lips as they quivered but she tried to speak to Hiyori the only way she could, anyone was sufficient for her, to comfort her. Hiyori helped her up and brought her into the room to sit on Konata's bed. Hiyori sat next to her and held Ayano's hands in hers. "Are you okay? What do you want me to do?" Hiyori offered but Ayano calmly shut her eyes and relaxed her head on Hiyori's shoulders.

Konata gasped at the lovely paintings that hung on the wall. Kagami smiled as she watched Konata enjoy each work of art, glad she was able to use her master key to unlock the Gallery for her. Konata had never really cared for art but the colors and structure of these particular paintings amazed her and filled her with imagination. "I feel like painting something myself," she said. "The schools are famous for their unique galleries, specifically with our lack of surreal and emphasis on majesty," Kagami explained. "I don't care about that," Konata blatantly stated. Kagami looked at her in surprise. "This is a date right? Forget you're the Etoile," Konata suggested. Despite the smile Kagami despised the idea, all she knew was to be the Etoile.

Konata ran off to another section of the building and Kagami was quick to follow. "Which one's your favorite?" Kagami asked. Konata placed a finger to her chin. "It's hard to choose, probably this one, with the waterfall," Konata said. Kagami simply looked at the picture but didn't find anything interesting about it. "We must see things very differently," Kagami said. "That's because you're still Etoile, I don't feel like I'm with Kagami," Konata cheered. Kagami found it unbelievable that she would say something so complicated with a smile.

"If I acted like myself I don't think you would like it," Kagami said. "Too much sorrow…" Konata turned to her, watching her lips move with the words she chose. "Sorrow?" "Yes, I don't want you to have to deal with that so we'll just enjoy things the way they are for now," Kagami said. "I don't know…it sounds like you have a problem," Konata said. "I could listen to it." Kagami gasped at the notion, staring at the petite transfer student who just offered to give an ear to her misery. "I-It's our first date…I don't want to ruin it with my stories," Kagami explained. "Well, I can't date you anymore if I don't know who you are," Konata explained.

Kagami stared at her and her determination in her still cute eyes. "You really wish to hear it?" she asked. Konata nodded. "Maybe we should find a place to sit," Kagami said.

After choir practice Minami waited for Yutaka by the exit and walked with her onto the paved road, not even knowing where they were going. "I enjoyed your singing," Minami pointed out. "R-really?" Yutaka blushed. "Yes, it's very lovely. How long have you been in the club?" Minami asked, finally feeling more casual and comfortable with Yutaka. The two walked off to nowhere, talking about anything they could think of which was abundant. Akira ran out of the church with her bag ready but Yutaka was nowhere to be found.

She looked in all directions but her friend was gone. She asked one of the girls near her and they informed Akira that she left with Minami. To Akira, that was the final blow.

The night finally all black and the moonlight had struck Kagami as she bent over in her seat next to Konata, preparing to tell her story. Konata looked eager to hear it and Kagami felt like she had to now. "In my third year, I was fifteen then, I met someone that I fell in love with…." Kagami explained. "It was a relationship I never imagined myself in…it felt so weird yet so right and she treated me so nicely and delicately….I probably would have still been with her if it weren't for the incident…."

Konata was curious as to whom it was and Kagami chuckled a little bit, she knew the reaction she would get. "When I was fifteen I fell in love with my twenty three year old teacher…Ms. Kuroi."

Kagami waited for a look of disgust or maybe shock but Konata continued to look at her with bright eyes. "What?" Konata asked, noticing the expectant stare on Kagami's face. "Nothing…it's just that people usually act surprised a little…or even disgusted…" Kagami explained but Konata giggled. "I don't see anything wrong with that, you had feelings for her right?" Konata asked and Kagami smiled, nodding in response and continuing on with the story.

"It was my first day in her class when I noticed she was different to me than the other teachers, she just seemed to smile the right way to me. I never really felt like that for anyone before and it felt like she knew what was going on just by smiling," Kagami explained. "I loved attending her class and became an active student, raising my hand and doing all the tasks no one wanted. I would sometimes think of stupid questions to ask just so she would talk to me. Then, after about a month of unrequited love I decided to give her a present, something that could somehow tell her how I fell so I picked the most loveliest flowers in the greenhouse and handed them to her after school. She smiled and thanked me for it but I felt like I wanted to express myself more than that, I remember how nervous I was. My hands were trembling, my face was all read and I was biting my lip."

"I just went for it, for that moment my mind went blank. I pecked her on the cheek and ran off. I think she might have called my name but I starting running back to my room. I didn't want to hear her rejection. I thought I was safe but she came anyway, knocking on my door. Luckily my roommate, Miyuki, was doing some council business so I was alone. I opened the door and she said she wanted to talk. She said that she was flattered by the kiss but had to reject me. I begged her to just try but she still said no so I…I cried." Kagami laughed at it after she finished describing it. "I guess I was a little immature back then."

"When I cried she comforted me on my bed and I begged her to let me try and convince. She still rejected me but after that…that's when I felt it for the first time….she told me she had to think about….I was so happy, there was a chance." Kagami said.

Yutaka walked back to the Strawberry Dormitories, smiling as she did. Her light footsteps finally echoed towards her front door where she unlocked the room and entered, seeing Akira on the bed looking at her. Yutaka noticed the odd expression on her face, it seemed to be crossed with anger and confusion yet this wasn't the first time she saw this on Akira. "How was your date?" Akira asked. "D-date?! Oh no, it was a talk, we didn't actually-" "Just say it was a date! Just admit you like her!" Akira shouted. Yutaka backed into the door, afraid by the sudden change in tone. "Akira…what did I do?" she nervously asked.

Akira heavily sighed. "Just forget it, it's all over anyway!" She walked to her desk and began flipping through the pages in a book, never reading the words at all. Yutaka walked up behind her, looking at what she was doing, trying to get a glance at her face. "Akira? Is something wrong?" Akira slammed her book shut and stared into Yutaka's eyes with her watery ones. "I loved you first!" Akira exclaimed. "It's unfair that this happened! Why should she get your attention?! I was the one who's always been there for you! I even introduced you to the choir and yet I'm not even considered?!" Yutaka grew nervous as the voice of her friend grew louder with each passing word. "I'm sorry Akira…I didn't know you…." "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't have liked me back anyway! It was all for nothing!"

"But….wouldn't you have been nice to me, even if you didn't like me?" Yutaka asked in her panic, she couldn't remember the last time she dealt with a situation like this, all this yelling. Akira sucked her teeth. "I don't see any reason why I should…." She harshly stated. Yutaka looked at her now with watery eyes and quickly ran out the room, slamming the door heavily. Suddenly a noise frightened Hiyori. She was holding onto Ayano when she heard a strong beating against the door. "Excuse me Ayano…I have to get that…" Hiyori politely said. She walked towards the door and opened to see Yutaka crying. "H-Hiyori…you were the only person I thought I can go to…" Yutaka whimpered.

Hiyori didn't know what to do but invite her in. Yutaka noticed Ayano and sat down next to her, unaware of what Ayano had tried to do to Konata and Kagami. Hiyori stood in front of both girls wondering how she could treat them both. "What happened Yutaka?" Hiyori sweetly asked.

Kagami went on with her story. "After class the next day Kuroi told me to meet her at the bench in front of the lake. Naturally I ran there the second she was finished saying that. When I got there she arrived shortly after and sat next to me. We didn't say anything for a while but she started it all off. She…placed her hand in mine and smiled. She said "Listen to me Kagami…to be honest….I had feelings for you too…it's just…I never knew…or rather…I never thought you would accept such a weird relationship nor would everyone support us. I don't know if I'll lose my job…I had to reject you…." I understood completely, almost willing to take any words she said as long as it meant I could be with her. It was strange at first, we had to keep it a secret and only be with each other at night when everyone else was asleep but it was worth it. I finally began to believe that she wanted to be with me, not out of pity but….I could feel it, that loving feeling from her."

Konata's smile stayed as Kagami spoke on. "The day we finally kissed was romantic, it was…a little embarrassing too…I was in this play and I asked her to help me practice my lines just so we could see each other during the day. We were all alone in the auditorium and she just dropped her script on the floor. I thought something was wrong but she just smiled that unusual smile again that filled me with warmth and walked over to me until she was close, so close that I could feel her heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around me and told me she couldn't hold it in anymore. She told me at first she dated me out of pity and fear that I would go into depression if she didn't…that had hurt me…but she said that she was beginning to feel something for me…that I was mature yet childish, happy yet calm, she said I was perfect and that she might have had feelings for me even before this…she told me she always felt different around me, that's when I moved in for the kiss…I never thought I could be so bold. It turns out that Tsukasa had seen us and said she would keep it a secret but I decided to tell everyone! I told Tsukasa to spread the word and in the end everyone supported us….I couldn't believe it." Kagami then stopped her words as a tear flowed down her cheek. "We actually had the support of all the students but the board…they didn't approve of it at all…they forced me to drop her class and learn from a different teacher but that didn't stop me. I was growing stronger and smarter…Patricia had told me I was becoming more popular and that I should accomplish my dream…"

"What was your dream?" Konata asked. "To become Etoile." Kagami smile.

"But the Etoile required a partner….that's when I realized Kuroi could be my partner…I remember she used to scold me for calling her Kuroi…her first name was actually Nanako…but I like Kuroi better. I told her about the Etoile election and she was happy to help me. She even said that she was awaiting for me to ask her, she said it would a sign that we loved each other, for one to ask and the other to give. We had already dated for one and a half years and won the Etoile election. But….about 7 months later…after being the first Teacher-Student couple Etoile….she…..she died…. I was the one who found her…" Kagami quietly said.

"I was the one who found her…she had slipped in the shower and struck her head….that was it….that was the reason…that was all it took," Kagami trembled. "That was all it took to take her away….not all the School Board members disapproving of her….not the group of students who hated me…not the fear or the pity….or the love or the desires….we never cheated, we never hit each other, we never lied to or deceived the other, we treated each other perfectly and loved each other….and all it took was a wet floor to….take that all away…" Kagami trembled. Konata finally understood the mind of the girl sitting next to her. Things grew silent for a while.

Kagami held her face in her hand. "This is why I didn't want to tell you, no matter what…if I talked to you about her in any way it would always lead to her moronic death….all that blood…..I." Konata silenced her. She wrapped her arms around her and just sat there. "It's alright," Konata said, trying to comfort he injured girl in her arms. "Please don't pity me…it won't work…she had died so recently….I still love her…" Kagami said. "That's why I was afraid to talk to you about her too….I was afraid I would have to confront this too…"

"What?" Konata asked. "I'm sure if I even have feelings for you…." Kagami said.

Misao lied in her bed, looking at the photos she now held in both her hands. "I knew this would come back to me….I knew it couldn't stay hidden forever…" she muttered. In the photos she was standing there, kissing Minami against a tree.

Auhtor: Well ,another chapter taken down. I know some may think the story is being rushed but the truth is I want to hurry and get back to the original story so I'm trying to pace the story carefully so everyone can enjoy but so it won't take too long or rush everything too much. Also, since Thanksgiving is coming up I am preparing a special gift for all my loyal readers, hopefully it will be ready by then so check today or tomorrow!


	44. Chapter 44:Your Gift!

Lucky Future

Chapter 44: Your Gift!

Akira: Akira here as your navigator and I would like to wish you a sweet Thanksgiving! I wish I could eat with each and every one of you!

Author: Sorry about that but according to guidelines I cannot make a chapter dedicated to just my fans or stuff like that, we have to have content related to the story….so…somebody make up something….

Kagami: Next time on Strawberry Panic the play, stuff happens!

Author: Good enough!

Also check back here later tonight to see if I updated. I don't know if I will though. And thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

Author: You know, I just read some more reviews just now….I might just feel inspired to make a new chapter faster than usual with such praise on my play! Who knows! Maybe two chapters!

Author: Oh and sorry about the bad quality of the picture…I was in a rush to come up with something for you guys.


	45. Chapter 45:Act 7

Lucky Future

Chapter 45: Act 7

Author's Note: Phew! Sorry about the delayed update. Thanksgiving and all, family coming over, I love talking to my uncle and stuff. I almost fell asleep after dinner and I couldn't type my fanfic all day. My grandmother is really religious and I don't want to guess her reaction if she knew I was typing up so good ol' yuri, though I don't think she would really mind but still, can't take a chance there. I wonder if other otakus have to deal with stuff like that?

Hiyori quietly held the two girls at once, one arm wrapped around the shoulders of each. The room had become silent and Hiyori didn't want to choose which one to help first she just wanted to help them both as peacefully as possible but to be fair she decided to assist Ayano first. "Okay, Ayano. Tell me your problem first, since you came first," Hiyori suggested. Ayano quickly sniffed and then sat up against the wall, remaining silent. Hiyori turned to her and smiled. "Just tell me, it's alright." I know it's alright but why…why are you helping me after what I did to Konata? Isn't she your friend?" Ayano snapped, cruelly analyzing the situation but Hiyori kept her mind clear, realizing that, despite her harsh words and attitude, Ayano was hurt.

"But aren't you still crying?" Hiyori asked. Ayano quickly wiped away the rolling tear. "Shut up….I don't need your help," Ayano said. "You did when you walked over here," Hiyori kindly said, placing a hand on Ayano's shoulder. "Yeah…because you were the only one here at the time…" Ayano said. "Because I'm the only person besides Misao that you know," Hiyori pointed out and for that second, just a second, Ayano stared at Hiyori with wet, miserable eyes of fright and sorrow. She quickly snapped her head away from Hiyori's eyes but still felt them on her.

"If I tell you…will you help me?" Ayano quietly asked. "Of course," Hiyori answered. "Because if you don't help me….I will make you suffer," Ayano growled. Hiyori simply smiled.

In the museum Konata froze in place, she couldn't believe what Kagami just told her. "I'm sorry…but I have to be honest to you….I don't want to hurt you more than I can…" Kagami apologized. "I'm not sure about these feelings I have for you…." "I don't understand….what do you mean?" Konata trembled, frightened by the sudden and blunt revelation. Kagami stood up and stared at the moon from the museum window. "Ever since I lost Nanako Kuroi…I…I felt like I couldn't love anybody but…I still wanted to feel that warm feeling again." Kagami paused to grip onto the necklace that dangled from her neck.

"Then I saw you….at first you looked like another pretty girl…someone I could just kiss and leave…but you're different from everyone else…I feel different around you," Kagami explained. "I can't decide if this is attraction or just simply me feeling love again…I don't want to hurt you." Konata stood from the seat as well and walked to her side, staring out at the moonlight covering the trees outside. "Well…I know how I feel about you and it might be stupid to do this but…I still want to see you," Konata said.

"I believe you like me…so…I'll wait," Konata said. Kagami smiled. "You're really too nice…why do you wait on me? You can have a lot of women, maybe most from here…you could choose Hiyori if you wanted," Kagami mentioned. Konata smiled and rested her head on Kagami's arm. "I just want to be with you, you're my type," Konata said. "And what's your type?" Konata grinned. "Kagami."

Misao rose from her bed and placed her pajamas on, wrapping herself in a blanket afterwards. She left the room and walked out of the dormitory, she needed a place to relax. She kept the photos in her hands of her kissing Minami. "How can I explain this?"

Ayano had her head laid out on Hiyori's knees, her eyes staring at the opposing mattress. She could feel Hiyori busily rearranging her hair as she spoke to her. She told Hiyori everything, about the photos and how Misao lied to her face and how she kept it a secret from her. Hiyori remained attentive and react to each sentence, somehow Ayano actually felt like she was listening to her. Yutaka listened as well, waiting her turn to speak to Hiyori but trying to think of a way to assist Ayano as well.

"Do you think Misao is tired of me?" Ayano asked. Hiyori chuckled. "Nonsense, if anything she loves you a lot. I've seen you two, she won't get tired of you," Hiyori reassured. "But that's not true…why would she kiss another girl if she wasn't tired of me?" Ayano asked. Hiyori smiled and relaxed her eyes as she wrapped Ayano's hair into a bow. "Sometimes people make mistakes….only Misao knows the reason why she did it." "Them why didn't she talked to me about it? Why did she lie?" Ayano asked. "She didn't want to anger you or have you leave her, she cares about you, but you're right to feel the way you do, she should be mad and sad at what she did, she was wrong for it." Hiyori said. Ayano smiled at the enthusiasm.

"Misao really likes you…I think she even loves you, but something happened….if you don't want to forgive her that is your choice but I want you to talk to her, don't take any lies and only accept the truth," Hiyori said. Ayano rose from her caretaker's knees and looked her in the eyes. Ayano stared, almost as if deciphering Hiyori, and then broke down in tears, quickly wrapping her arms around Hiyori. "It's alright, it's alright," Hiyori said as she patted the weeping girl's back.

After a few minutes, Ayano had ceased her crying for quite a while but still wanted to hold onto Hiyori. She let go and headed towards the door. "I'm going to go talk to her," Ayano said. Hiyori nodded and waved her off, watching her walk down the hallway. The door was closed and she prepared herself to help Yutaka who stared upwards at her with bright eyes that begged for relief yet looked excited as if she knew her problems would be solved.

Kagami suddenly stopped in her place. The words Konata said had sent a shockwave down her body, she saw something, and she felt it too. It seemed as if an angel had lifted her above the ground and flew her into the white aura of Heaven. She quickly ensnared Konata in her arms and kissed her. Naturally, Konata did not put a fight, she gave in, melting into Kagami's arms. Kagami released her from her kiss and stared into her shimmering green eyes. Kagami didn't say anything, she couldn't put it into words but she tried her best to express it in action. In her arms was the petite girl blushing and staring back at her with a smile. "I told you," Konata said.

Kagami couldn't explain it, she had fallen for her more than ever. Was it what she said? Was it that she finally told someone about her story? What was it about this girl that made her feel this way? Before an answer arose Kagami moved Konata in for another kiss and Konata gripped onto her sleeves and embraced it. _"I can figure out later,"_ Kagami thought to herself.

Patricia sat in her room waiting for Kagami to return. "She's never been out this late….I wonder if she and Konata are-" Then a knock came to the door. Patricia quickly walked over and opened it only to see Tsukasa standing before her in her pajamas. "Hello Patricia! I was hoping I could stay over tonight and we could just hang out together, just the two of us!" she cheered. "How do you know I'm alone?" Patricia asked. Tsukasa smiled. "My sources told me the Etoile and Konata are both at the museum." "I would really like to know who your sources are," Patricia said but Tsukasa only smiled.

"You can come in, Kagami isn't back yet so you can rest on her bed until she returns," Patricia stated as Tsukasa walked by her into the dark room. "It's too dark you only have your desk light on," Tsukasa said as she flipped the switch to brighten the room. Patricia squinted her eyes at first but soon adjusted to the light and sat on her bed across from Tsukasa who kept her pillow in her arms. "It's been a while since we've actually been in the same bedroom as each other," Patricia said. "Yep, and all those nice times we shared," Tsukasa said.

"Change of subject! Do you like Konata?" Tsukasa suddenly asked. "W-what?! What re you talking about? No," Patricia replied. "Not at all. Don't just change the topic so quickly." "I don't mean like as a girlfriend…do you even like her as a person?" Tsukasa asked. "Of course I do. There is nothing wrong with her? Is that why you're here? Just to bother me with nonsensical questions?" Patricia sharply asked. "No, I was just curious…you know…since she's started dated Kagami I mean," Tsukasa explained. Patricia blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to deny it, you like Kagami a whole lot! I still can't believe you like her till this very day!" Tsukasa smiled. "Just shut up," Patricia commanded. "If you came here to cause trouble then you can simply leave." Tsukasa stood up but she didn't leave, she headed towards Patricia's bed ad sat on her knees across from her. "I was concerned about how you were feeling," Tsukasa said. "I know how you like Kagami and was just wondering if you were okay seeing her date Konata," Tsukasa explained, rubbing her friend's leg.

Patricia sighed, giving in to the charity of Tsukasa once again. "Well…thank you…I shouldn't have fussed at you….that much," she harshly apologized. "As long as you're happy, baby bird," Tsukasa said. "D-don't call me that!" Patricia yelled. "But you know you like it!" Tsukasa cheered. "Not from you!" Patricia replied as she grabbed onto a pillow and assaulted her friend. Once she stopped she fell back on her knees and relaxed. "It's been a long time since you called me that," Patricia said.

"Yep, it's been about a few years," Tsukasa said. "I still remember when you came into my room with that serious look on your face, asking me if I could test-date you." "I didn't say that," Patricia fussed. "Oh yes you did, you called it test-dating, you wanted to see if you liked girls and I was your guinea pig," Tsukasa playfully said, running her fingers through Patricia's hair. "Remember our first kiss? You were such a nervous little girl, all that squealing and blushing, like a little pig," Tsukasa said. "If you're here to seduce me you stand little chance," Patricia said. "Only if you let me," Tsukasa said. "But I really just wanted to hang out with you tonight, it's been a while." Patricia smiled as the atmosphere cooled down in the room. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Patricia asked. "How about the upcoming Etoile Election? Wondering who will be the next representative of all three schools?" Tsukasa asked.

Konata and Kagami walked out of the museum and into the moonlit pathway. "Where should we go next?" Kagami asked. "Anywhere…how about the…garden? I never really get a chance to go there anyway," Konata said. Kagami nodded and the two were off. When they made it to the fence Kagami unlocked the gate and held the door open for Konata who gazed at the lovely plants all around the ground. "They're beautiful! I've never seen fruits like this before!" Konata said. "They're just turning ripe, their season to be picked is coming up," Kagami informed. She took an apple off and steeped over the carrots on the ground to hand it to Konata who joyfully bit into it. "Wow! This tastes amazing!" she said. "I'm glad you like it, I'm in charge of this tree and have to take care of it and the fruits everyday," Kagami said.

"You must care about it a lot," Konata said. "I like plants and seem to have fun raising things. I actually work in the greenhouse too and take care of flowers." Kagami said. "Wow, could I come by sometime and see them?" Konata asked. "Yes…that is, if you want to meet me again," Kagami replied. Konata nodded and smiled. "Yep!" she cheered. Kagami paused at the response, feeling a rare flow of joy within her. _"She just admitted she wanted to see me again…I must be losing my mind,"_ Kagami told herself. _"She just seems so lively and carefree….maybe that's what I like about her but there seems to be something more, a lot more…"_

Yutaka was now in Hiyori's care now that Ayano left but she was now struck with terror. "What's wrong Yutaka? You seem more troubled than before," Hiyori asked as she noticed Yutaka trembling a little. "Ayano just said that Misao was kissing Minami in those pictures right? Does that mean?" Yutaka nervously asked. "Wait, don't finish that thought," Hiyori said. "You shouldn't jump to any conclusions. To me it looks like Minami was surprised by the kiss, maybe Misao forcefully did it," Hiyori suggested. "I don't know…" Yutaka mumbled. "You should ask Ayano tomorrow okay? Or maybe Misao but in the end you definitely need to talk to Minami about it, okay?" Hiyori recommended and Yutaka nodded.

"Now, forget about that for now. What was your first problem?" Hiyori asked and Yutaka explained to her about Akira. During the beginning of Yutaka's explanation she had already understood what happened. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Yutaka. "I know what Akira said but I also know what she meant," Hiyori said. "I can bet you that she is crying right now or wishing she hadn't said those things. She was just angry." Yutaka looked upwards at Hiyori. "But what she said was so cruel, I-" Hiyori placed a finger on her lips. "I know, but she didn't mean it. I know she still wants to be with you, just talk to her. You're too sweet to give up," Hiyori said. "But that doesn't mean she was right either, what she said to you was mean and if she doesn't apologize to you then you shouldn't deal with her anymore." "But I don't want to lose her," Yutaka said.

"But if she doesn't apologize wouldn't that mean she meant what she said? You shouldn't be with someone who treats you like that." Hiyori explained. "But don't worry, I'm sure she didn't mean what she said and will apologize." Yutaka smiled and stood up from the bed. "Thank you," she said and Hiyori smiled back at her. As Yutaka opened the door Hiyori called her out. "Oh! Don't forget to talk to Minami! I'm sure she wouldn't do something like that! It probably happened before she met you!" Hiyori called out. Yutaka nodded and ran off, prepared to confront all her problems.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Tsukasa asked Patricia referring to the Etoile election. Patricia flipped a page in her book. "I honestly do not know." "My pick is that Hiyori girl, she seems really nice," Tsukasa said. "I hope you realize it's more than just being nice, she has to be willing to work. Besides, I don't think she's even considered becoming the next Etoile," Patricia responded. "Oh, but I've heard that Kagami already brought up the idea to her already, she might realize she's perfect for the job anyway," Patricia informed. "Even so, the St. Spica girls want Minami to be the next Etoile and Misao and Ayano will stop at nothing to make it so," Patricia informed. Tsukasa smiled. "I don't think they'll be bothering anyone for a while."

The next morning came with a surprisingly bright sun rising from the horizon. Konata awoke from her bed with a smile and stretched. She walked over to Hiyori's bed and nudged at her. "It's time to wake up," Konata said. Hiyori rolled over with a look of fatigue. "Why do you look so tired?" Konata asked. "Yutaka and Ayano came in here crying last night, I tried my best to help them…I guess it took a little longer than I thought," Hiyori explained. "Well, I guess you must have helped out a lot. Look what was at our front door," Konata said, handing Hiyori a plastic bag. It was filled with chocolate and wrapped at the end with a golden ribbon. Hiyori took the note off the ribbon and read it.

"Thank you,

from Ayano"


	46. Chapter 46:Act 8

Lucky Future

Chapter 46: Act 8

Misao walked towards the forest, Ayano by her side with a smile that contrasted Misao's disgruntled frown. "Misao, I want you to relax, it's okay," Ayano said. Misao nodded slowly. "I don't feel right being forgiven this easily," Misao said. "You know, for someone so vicious you sure are nice," Ayano smiled. "Only to you," Misao replied, managing to stretch out a small grin for the girl who wrapped herself around her arm. The previous night still remained trapped in her memory from when Ayano left her to when she came back.

Misao finally confessed to her that she had dormant feelings for Minami and has had them for an extensive amount of time. Now Ayano would only take her back if she dealt with her problem head on and Misao had to agree to these terms, she wanted Ayano back. Ayano kept her arm wrapped around Misao's, smiling as if the world was just for her, Misao couldn't understand it. The calm sounds of the forest made her feel isolated from the world…and herself. She was never prepared to do this but if Ayano was ready to leave her she had no option. Misao looked forward in the distance to see the oncoming stables where Minami could be seen riding her horse, Starbright.

Minami held Yutaka in her arms as the horse galloped across the field, leaping over the obstacles, causing Yutaka to quickly grab onto Minami in fear of falling off. As the horse continued to trot around Minami could see a distant look in the petite girl's eyes. "Is anything wrong Yutaka?" she quietly asked. The question apparently snapped her out of her trance. "What? Oh, nothing…" Yutaka said emptily, looking into the far off world once again. "You can tell me anything," Minami nervously said, hoping she was doing her job right.

"It's just that….well, I saw….never mind," Yutaka said. "I…I could listen some more," Minami awkwardly said, commanding the horse to stop. Minami looked down onto Yutaka who turned her eyes back to her. Yutaka felt dominated and miniature in the sight of Minami's strong, sharp eyes as they glowed blue. She almost felt afraid but her feeling of comfort around Minami returned as she felt a soft hand gently rub her hair. Yutaka took in a deep breath. "I hate causing trouble….but I think I have to know now or it'll hurt me later…" Yutaka stated. Minami was still confused by her words but remained silent and allowed her to finish. "Minami…I heard you kissed Misao…and I was wondering if…if it was true," Yutaka said, frightened by the sudden shock seeping into Minami's eyes. She couldn't tell if it was disgust, anger, or complete shock, maybe it was all three.

"Minami? I'm sorry….I" Yutaka quietly said, beginning to tremble. Minami could feel the small girl vibrate in her arms. She looked down at her, almost giving off the image of anger despite how hurt she actually felt. "I…I didn't kiss her," Minami said. "Okay, I believe you," Yutaka shakily said. "It happened about a month ago, she came here and she kissed me," Minami said. "What?" Yutaka asked. "She called me over to the tree and said she had to talk about something…after that she started to kiss me, I had to take her off of me," Minami said. "I was a little worried after that but she never said anything afterwards." Yutaka looked into Minami's eyes and smiled a little, feeling a sweeping breeze of relief. "I'm glad," Yutaka said. "But why were you shaking like that?" Minami asked. Yutaka did not know what to say, she didn't want to offend her with more crazy statements. "I….just….well….I still feel a little afraid…of this horse! Yes, this horse still scares me, I think I might fall off one day," Yutaka said, laughing it off. "But I'm holding you, you weren't shaking yesterday," Minami said, beginning to suspect Yutaka's true thoughts.

Yutaka felt cornered, she couldn't evade the question now but she would hate to say what she truly felt and cause further problems. _"What if she already doesn't like me for suspecting her of an affair? Another stupid mistake could make her leave me," _Yutaka thought. "Did something happen? Are you scared of something?" Minami calmly asked. Yutaka could feel Minami's grasp on her waist tightening as she came closer to her. Yutaka felt her heart beat jump harder and faster. "I'm…I'm a little scared of you…." Yutaka said. Minami backed away a little.

Konata stepped out of the classroom and headed for the cafeteria until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around to expect Hiyori she instead saw Kagami. "Good afternoon Konata," Kagami said. "Oh, good afternoon Kagami! What are you here for?" Konata asked. "I was hoping….maybe we could eat lunch together, maybe away from these peeping eyes," Kagami said. "Of course!" Konata cheered. Kagami smiled and the two were off. Kagami walked in front of her, nervous to see her face. _"I can't believe what occurred last night," _Kagami thought. _"I told this girl everything about me, even how I'm confused about my feelings for her….yet she's till here. Could she be faking?"_

Kagami turned her head back to see Konata smiling back at her. Kagami feign a crooked smile and then turned her head back and frowned a little. _"What if she is? She seems too nice to dump me…what if I never know?" _Kagami thought to herself, feeling her heart almost bend. _"I really want to be with her…I want to learn more about her but what if she's…."_ "Umm…where are we going Kagami?" Konata asked. Kagami returned herself to reality to notice they were back at the cafeteria again. "Oh…we might as well eat here, I don't mind the attention," Kagami said. Konata gave her a look of confusion but made no fuss and walked in behind her.

The two picked a table and sat down in front of a large window that started from the ground and nearly reached for the roof. Kagami watched Konata as she ate from her box, admiring how cute she was, sometimes she would drop her chopsticks, there would be other times when she would leave a few crumbs on the table. Kagami smiled but the feeling of fear didn't fade away. She still had her worries and this quiet conversation only served as evidence.

"What's wrong Kagami? You haven't eaten yet?" Konata sweetly asked. Kagami rose her head up and nodded. "I ate a large breakfast, I guess I'm not that hungry…" she replied. "Is something wrong?" Konata asked. Kagami rested her head on both her hands and grinned. "I think I have feelings for you Konata. I really, really want to be with you," Kagami confessed. The girls surrounded them gasped and the room fell silent. Kagami could see a look of sweet surprise from Konata's small mouth opening and the blush on her face. _"Maybe she really does like me,"_ Kagami thought to herself. "You really mean it?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded. "Yes, I want to take you to more places, maybe I could take you after school today?" Kagami asked.

"Of course!" Konata cheered, getting up and leaving the table. "I'll be in front of the school," Konata said, receiving a wave and a smile from Kagami. Konata soon walked out of the room, passing Patricia who was now entering. "She seems to be happy, what did you do?" Patricia asked as she took her seat across Kagami. "I confessed to her that I really have feelings for her but….I wonder if she has them for me," Kagami replied. "What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"It feels as if she is faking her emotions just for me…maybe she really doesn't want to be with me…" Kagami said. "I can't shake this feeling off." Patricia opened her box and snapped apart her chopsticks. "Aren't you being too suspicious" Patricia asked. "It looks to me as if she cares about you a lot." Kagami leaned on one hand and watched the birds pick at the flowers outside the window. "I told her about Nanako last night," she said. "Really?" Patricia asked. "Yes…I hope she isn't faking just to make me happy," Kagami stated.

"Just tell her you don't want fake love, you two seem to be open to each other," Patricia advised. "But to ask her if she is faking….that seems too cruel and ill, I can't do that to her…" Kagami said. "I already feel empty enough…." Patricia simply looked at her as she picked up a piece of rice and ate it. "If only Nanako didn't die…." Kagami muttered off.

"Scared of me? Did I do something wrong?" Minami asked. "No, no, no…I just…you're so big and…your eyes….they're so beautiful yet strong…." Yutaka said. Minami then looked deeply into Yutaka's eyes as her watered up. "Yutaka…I would never hurt you…I couldn't…." Minami said. "I don't want you to be scared around me." Yutaka nodded. "I know…I'm always mess this stuff up….I can never do anything right…I lose my friends and now I'll lose you," Yutaka whimpered. Minami pushed her closer until Yutaka came to chest. Minami wrapped her arms around her softly. "You're perfect to me, you won't lose me," Minami said. "I want to protect you…"

Yutaka froze temporarily but then hugged back. "I'm so stupid….this always happens," she said as she closed her eyes. "I always get scared or nervous around new people and when I feel comfortable it's like I look for a new reason to be scared of them…I know you won't hurt me….I lo…..thanks Minami," Yutaka said. Minami smiled but when she opened her eyes she could see a girl standing under the tree Yutaka used to stand under. "Yutaka….I think someone's waiting for you," Minami said. Yutaka turned to see Akira waving weakly.

"Oh…I don't know if I could…." Yutaka mumbled. "I'll help you," Minami said, moving the ropes to tell the horse to move. The horse took them closer and closer to the tree. "I'm so stupid…I guess I was scared I would mess things up…or that I would lose her….how much of an idiot can I be?" Yutaka thought to herself as she looked up to Minami as the wind blew through her hair. She snuggled up closer to her as the horse continued and Minami smiled at the warmth coming to her chest. Akira frowned at the incoming horse and at the sight of Yutaka, knowing it would be hard to expect what she hoped for.

Ayano and Misao sat on the hill in front of the stable. "Just relax, I want you to think about Minami and then about me….today, it's just about you and me," Ayano said. "But don't we have to turn in our-" Misao was interrupted. "I took care of everything already, I just want you to tell me who you want more, her or me," Ayano said. "That won't work, I want you more," Misao said. "But I want you to settle your feelings for Minami, I can't be with you if you're thinking about her," Ayano explained. Misao nodded, accepting the gift.

Hiyori then heard a knocking on her door. She quickly got up from her desk and opened it to see Miyuki panting. "What's wrong Miyuki? You're panting a lot? Is someone chasing you?" Hiyori asked. "No….it's not…. me…." Miyuki said, walking down the hallway. Hiyori locked the room and followed her. "What's going on?" Hiyori asked. "You'll see," Miyuki said. The two continued to walk until they made it to the large dining room. "I'm glad Miyuki could find you," Patricia said, handing Hiyori an envelope. "What's this?" she asked. "Just open it," Patricia smiled.

Hiyori slowly opened the envelope and gasped when she read it. "Today was the day we nominated Etoile candidates for the upcoming election," Patricia informed. "And I've been nominated?!" Hiyori excitedly asked as she read the letter, seeing the big bold words **"You've been nominated!!"**

Ayano smiled as she watched Misao take her eyes off the stable and admire her. "I see you're turning around already," Ayano smiled. "Only one girl here is ferocious enough for me," Misao slyly said. Ayano smiled. "That's what I want to hear." "So…did you take care of the meeting today?" Misao asked. "Yep, I placed our nomination for Etoile…and I made sure to choose the right person for the job." Ayano replied. "Who?"

"Hiyori." Ayano answered.

Author's Note: The Next Chapter shall be the last part of the play, I think….Enjoy!!


	47. Chapter 47:Act 9:Finale

Lucky Future

Chapter 47: Act 9-Finale

Akira watched as Yutaka slowly stepped down from the horse and ran to her but when she came Akira simply turned her head away. "You're still mad at me, right?" Yutaka shyly asked. Akira feigned anger but meant little by it, she came here for a better purpose. "Why don't you stop apologizing like an idiot," Akira said. "That's what I came here to do," she said with a miniature smile. Yutaka did the same but memories of Akira's rage still nipped at her chest causing her to coil back from her roommate. Minami decided to take the horse for a spin around the track so Yutaka may take care of this. Yutaka watched as Minami took the horse back and practiced.

"Are you enjoying your time with her?" Akira asked. "Oh yes! She's wonderful….I can't wait for Christmas so I can show her how much I want to be with her!" Yutaka cheered. Akira looked upwards to see the dark clouds slowly approaching the school's sky. "Yeah…it might even snow soon…"she said. Yutaka towards the clouds as well, nodding in agreement. "So…I came here to tell you….I'm really sorry," Akira said. "Oh, that's alright, I understand that you-"

"No! Don't you dare forgive me like that!" Akira snapped. Yutaka stepped back a little. "W-what's wrong?" she nervously asked. Akira sighed. "Yutaka…you really are too nice…I guess that's one of the reasons I like you so much…but I was wrong to say all those things….I guess I was mad…or devastated…." Akira said, looking at the ground as she began to talk more and more. "I said a lot of things….that I would never say….or mean…and I just wanted to apologize…and…" then Akira dropped to her knees. "Akira…" Yutaka muttered.

"What I said to you should have destroyed our friendship but you still want to be with me….I can't stand myself for that…for getting away with hurting you so easily…" Akira said. "Don't feel bad Akira, I understand what you mean," Yutaka said offering a hand to Akira. Akira simply tapped it away. "I don't want you to forgive me…I want you to punish me, yell at me, call me stupid or something," Akira revealed. "But I don't want to punish you!" Yutaka cried out.

"Do you remember how I treated you, I let my anger hurt you, I was a monster, why won't you say something back?!" Akira exclaimed. "B-because….okay……if you want to be punished I'll do something you won't like at all," Yutaka coldly said. "Thank you! I don't thin I could ever look at you unless I was paid for my mistake, I just want to be friends again…"

Konata sat on her bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Something just seems wrong…" Konata told herself. Suddenly she saw the door swing open and in its place was Hiyori holding a paper and a smile. "I'm going to be the Etoile!!" Hiyori exclaimed. "W-what?!" Konata shouted. "I was nominated!! I'm in the election!!" Hiyori joyously screeched as she swung around Konata's neck. "Well, you haven't won yet," Konata smiled.

"You're right! I need to find a partner and soon!" Hiyori said. "Congratulations!" Konata said. "Thank you," Hiyori replied as she bowed down with honor, plopping onto her bed soon after. "I can imagine it….the ceremony….the girl who will stand across from me and hold my hand….but it's a shame…I still wish it would be you that ran with me…" Hiyori said.

"I would have loved to," Konata smiled. "Oh! Where's the Etoile? Shouldn't you be with her?" Hiyori asked. With that question Konata quietly returned to her past position of hugging her knees on the bed. "We were supposed to go out today but…she cancelled. She said she had important Etoile work to do," Konata said. "Are you okay?" Hiyori asked. Konata nodded. "Of course, it's only natural that she would be busy doing something, she can't always spare time for me," Konata said with a smile.

"Well, I'll just try again tomorrow anyway. Maybe I could help you with your campaign in the meantime," Konata said. "You better include us too," a mysterious voice said. Hiyori turned to see Misao and Ayano standing in their doorway. "You must have been too excited…you left your doorway open," Ayano said. Hiyori looked at the two in surprise. "You want to help me?" Hiyori asked.

"Yes, I feel like I owe you and I would like to apologize for our misdeeds earlier," Misao said. Hiyori turned to look at Konata who nodded. "It's okay. Want me to fix us some tea?" Konata asked. "Yes please," Ayano responded, sitting down on the bed as Konata stood up. Hiyori looked at the two and smiled. "Are you two back together then?" she asked. Ayano nodded. "Yes, I've forgiven her and she is trying her best to forget about Minami and focus on me. It's all thanks to you actually," Ayano replied.

"Oh no, I just did what anyone would have done," Hiyori blushed. "Yes but you did it better than anyone else could have…that's why we chose you to be the next Etoile," Ayano revealed. "Our original choice was Minami…but you changed that," Misao explained. "I'm really flattered…it's strange actually, Kagami suggested I should run in the election too," Hiyori said.

Konata investigated every corner of the closet but found no tea bags. "I'll be right back, I have to grab some bags from the cafeteria," she said. As she ran out the door she could see Kagami walking down the hallway. Konata rushed towards her, ending up at her side. "Hello Kagami," Konata greeted. "Oh, hello Konata," Kagami replied. Konata smiled and stared at her face as they walked. "I just have to head towards the cafeteria and grab some tea bags, do you want to come with me?" Konata asked. "I can't, I have a meeting to attend," Kagami quickly replied.

"Well…um, you want to go out tomorrow? I heard the fair is coming to the town nearby, maybe we could-"

"I actually have a busy schedule tomorrow as well," Kagami said. "How about the day after or whenever is fine with me, as long as I can be with you," Konata said, almost begging Kagami to accept her offer but she didn't as much as look back at her. "Sorry, I'm pretty busy all week and I don't know about next week, I'll have to check," Kagami said. With those ending words she walked down the stairs and out of the building, leaving Konata to watch her as she walked. "I just want to be with you…." Konata said.

Yutaka stood in front of Akira who waited under the tree for her punishment. Yutaka looked at the bracing Akira and smiled. "I get to do anything to you….I will choose something you hate," Yutaka informed. Akira saw her smile and prepared herself for anything, even a hit. "It's okay with me…I just want to be your friend again…and take back what I said," Akira resigned. "Fine. I forgive you," Yutaka said. "W-what?! I told y-you that-" but she was interrupted. "You told me I could do whatever I want…if you want to be my friend again you can't break your deals with me the instant I say something," Yutaka grinned.

Akira stared at the petite girl before her, her eyes watering with tears. She finally gave in and held onto Yutaka, weeping as she did. Yutaka slowly shut her eyes and embraced her roommate. Minami watched from afar, smiling. "She really is an angel…" she said.

Patricia sat on her bed across from Kagami who quietly flipped her book page by page as her back leaned against the wall. Unfortunately it had been like this for a few hours. Patricia observed the snow falling from outside the window, it was far from coloring the ground white but Patricia still hoped it would. "So…are you going to see Konata today?" Patricia suddenly asked. Kagami calmly finished the last few words in her book before closing it. "I don't know…I'll see if I'm in the mood," Kagami said. "I see…and what if Konata asks you?" Patricia countered. Kagami could sense a hidden objective in Patricia but decided to play along. "I might say yes, I might say no, it would depend on my mood," Kagami said.

"What if she really wishes to be with you? It's the holiday season anyway, she is quite stricken by you," Patricia stated. "What are you trying to say? I would love to hear what you really have to say to me," Kagami said with agitation. Patricia slammed her book shut. "I'm trying to say you should give her up, that's what I mean," Patricia coldly replied. "Why would I do that?" Kagami snapped back. "Maybe because you're just playing around with her…maybe you really don't love her," Patricia said.

"What are you trying to do?" Kagami asked, disguising her worry with irritation. "I'm trying to do what you refuse to: I'm trying to make Konata's life better," Patricia said. "What has gotten into you?!" Kagami fussed. "I should ask you the same thing!" Patricia exclaimed back. Kagami suddenly stood up. "I'm going out for a few minutes, don't follow me," she said, slamming the door. Patricia simply stared at the door. "Why did she have to change so much?"

Kagami put her coat slowly and walked out of the building, bumping into Konata who stood outside. "What are you doing here?" Kagami coldly asked, still stuck in her rage, but Konata didn't notice. "I was grabbing the tea bags when I looked outside. I was just watching the snow fall….where I come from it snows a lot more but I haven't seen it snow in quite a while," Konata said. "You sure can talk a lot," Kagami grumbled. "What was that?" Konata asked, oblivious to the remark. "Nothing…." Kagami said as she walked off. "Oh…Kagami…" Konata quietly asked. Kagami quickly turned around, mad that she was being delayed to go to her sanctuary and relax from all the stress. "What?" she asked. Konata held tightly to the tea bags, shy to ask what she was about to. "I know you said you were busy but…I really want to be with you…I want to do something…do you think you can change something to be with me…if that's alright with you I mean? I don't want to be a bother or anything…but if you can I would really appreciate it. We could go picnicking or walk around the school or just eat together in the cafeteria, I don't really care as long as I'm with you," Konata said.

"You done talking?" Kagami snapped, surprising Konata with a sudden hostility. "You sure do talk a lot…I already told you I'm busy…that means I'm busy," she loudly stated. "It's always about you isn't it?" Kagami said, walking off. Konata was simply speechless. "W-what did I do?" she asked herself, watching Kagami walk away from her. "Did I do anything to hurt you?" she asked, hoping an answer would come but only the breeze found her. Her heart had begun to beat faster and faster and she felt her cheeks burning, she felt crushed. Then she remembered something. "Wait a minute, I'm a nice person!" she told herself. "What did I do to deserve that? I only asked her if she could be with me!" Konata said, her misery turning to rage as she felt her confidence grow more and more.

"I've been nice to her and all I want to do is be with her and make her happier….why is she so difficult to deal with?!" Konata growled, stomping away. "I don't want to keep dealing with someone like that…always telling me they might not like me or don't want to be with me…." Konata walked by Patricia who witnessed the entire incident. "That Kagami…." She muttered to herself.

Konata walked up to the room, slamming the door and resting onto the bed. Misao and Ayano sensed an odd intensity. Hiyori raised her head up to see Konata. "What's wrong Konata?" she asked. "I'm just a little tired." Konata coldly said. Hiyori signaled the other two girls to leave and walked over to Konata, sitting on the bed next to her. "What's wrong? You can tell me," Hiyori said. "I just don't want to talk about it," Konata pouted. "I understand, tell me when you're ready," Hiyori said, standing up and walking to the desk. you come back?" Konata bashfully asked, changing her mind on company. "Of course," Hiyori sweetly said. She lied down next to Konata on the bed, looking her in her eyes. "What happened?" she asked again. "It's that stupid Kagami….this relationship is becoming so difficult, we've only be together for such a short time and she already acts like she hates me!" Konata explained. "I just want to be with her but she doesn't act like it….I don't know…maybe she's till playing around with me like the other girls she's had."

"Don't assume something like that, maybe she's going through something tough right now, you make her apologize and then see what is wrong," Hiyori suggested. "That's the problem…there's always something wrong with her….I can't even tell if she likes me anymore or if she ever did. I can't even talk to her…" Konata said. Hiyori simply looked at Konata, praying to her heart that things will recover. She placed an arm around Konata's chest and closed her eyes, making Konata feel tired along with her.

Kagami was seated at the greenhouse, watching the snow land onto the glass roof and walls. "Pathetic world….nothing but stupidity…" Kagami said. "Well, well, well, aren't you a troublesome girl to handle?" Patricia asked, standing by the doorway. Kagami didn't turn around but continued to watch the snow. "What are you here for?" Kagami asked. "I saw the fussing you gave poor Konata….You shouldn't let your anger spill out on her," Patricia said. "She just keeps bothering me, I can't stand it," Kagami replied.

"I don't think it's her that's bothering you, it's all those insecurities you suffer from, you're letting them harm everyone around you who is trying to help," Patricia explained. "Shut up! What do you know about me? I've had to deal with death, stupid, painful, meaningless death….you don't know anything," Kagami fussed.

"Get over it…people die, even loved ones….don't ruin your chance to find more for no reason," Patricia advised. "Stop calling my feelings worthless and stupid! I'll do what I want! If you have a problem then just leave because I'm not going to change!" Kagami yelled. Patricia stared at the troubled girl in front of the glass wall. Patricia turned around and walked towards the entrance. "You're pathetic…" she said. Kagami never budged. "I know…"

Yutaka arose the next day in her bedroom, happy to see Akira sleeping in her bed across from her. "Everything is back to normal…it's snowing!!" she squealed. "Wake up Akira! it's snowing!" Yutaka cheered, nudging at her friend who simply rolled over in response. "I'm tired…I'll see it tomorrow…" Akira sleepily whined. "I wonder if Minami's up," Yutaka said, quickly running to the closet to grab a coat. "Where are you going?" Akira asked. "To be with Minami, maybe we could have snowball fight or something," Yutaka said. Akira simply waved her farewell and went back to sleep with a smile. "As long as you're back I don't care," she whispered.

Minami walked out of the dormitory and towards the stables to check on StarBright, praying the cold weather wasn't affecting him too much. As she walked she felt a pounding force strike her back. Surprised, she quickly turned around to see Yutaka. Minami looked at the ground to see a snowball. "It must be winter," she grinned. "Where are you going?" Yutaka asked. "To check on StarBright, I have to make sure he's okay with all the snow coming down," Minami answered. Yutaka decided to join her and as they walked she couldn't resist the blush. _"I know she looks fierce and towering, but Minami's really sweet isn't she?"_ she thought to herself.

Kagami watched the snow slowly fall through her window, doing little since she awoke. Patricia would occasionally look at her but always saw the same expression of misery. "It feels like something is ending," Patricia said. Kagami stayed silent. "I'm going for a walk," Patricia said. "Do you want to come?" Kagami said nothing.

The cold, crisp air caressed Konata as she stood outside with Hiyori, watching the snow fall. Patricia stepped outside the dormitory to greet them a good day but hesitated. "I wonder how she feels about Kagami?" Patricia asked herself. "Hello Konata, Hiyori," Patricia said. Both the girls waved and smiled, saying "Good afternoon" at the same time. The two began to giggle when they noticed that they both said the same thing at the same time. "Well, she seems happy but…."

"Konata, are you going to ask Kagami out, you two make a snowman or take care of the plants," Patricia suggested but Konata simply turned her back to Patricia. "I don't recall us being together…" she coldly stated. Hiyori took a quick glance of concern at Konata but turned back to snow watching shortly after. "I knew it…it really must be over…" Patricia told herself. "Do you still have feelings for her?" Patricia asked. "It doesn't matter…I can't be with someone who doesn't have them for me…." Konata replied. "I guess that means yes," Patricia said before she left the scene, walking back into the school.

Hiyori watched as she walked away and then looked at Konata. "Konata…maybe you should…wait until you relax…you might want to be with her again…you can give her another chance." Hiyori suggested. Konata frowned. "No…all my life I've made so many stupid mistakes…I always forgive and always trust the wrong people…I just want to do something that makes me happy and is always on the verge of breaking down….that's why…I want to be with you…in the Etoile election," Konata declared.

"K-konata!?! You want to…..to be with me in the…" "Not only that…I have to move on with my life…maybe you can give me another chance," Konata sweetly asked, looking into Hiyori's excited eyes, she could no longer control her glee. "Of course!! I would love to!!" Hiyori cheered, hugging Konata tightly. "This is going to be so wonderful!!" Tsukasa watched from the corner, disappointed by the chain of events. "Stupid Kagami…"

A week went by, Konata began to participate in the literature club with Hiyori and the two ate together daily at every meal. Hiyori would, at times, just watch Konata and smile. The two talked constantly and were almost always seen together. There were nights when Hiyori would sneak into Konata's bed and sleep with her, giving Konata quite the pleasant surprise in the morning. Hiyori even suggesting bathing together once but Konata had to kindly refuse.

The week after Minami and Yutaka would join them in going on trips to the nearby town, eating at restaurants and simply touring the few sights it had to offer. Yutaka and Minami always laughed and ran off on their own but Hiyori's random admirations and glances at Konata would catch her frowning, despite the lovely environment they shared. Hiyori slowly began to realize the horrible truth.

Half a month had passed and on this day Hiyori had to attend an important meeting, leaving Konata by herself. Patricia attended the meeting as well, awaiting Hiyori to arrive. As the door opened Patricia rose from her seat and greeted Hiyori. "You came right on time, thank you," Patricia stated. "My pleasure but…what is it you want?" Hiyori asked. Patricia sat back down. "I want to know how long you plan to play around with her?" she sharply asked. "I'm not playing with her…I think Kagami needs some time to herself…I don't know what's going on but if she truly loves Konata she'll come after her…if she doesn't….then I will take her," Hiyori said. "So your plan is to simply let Konata fall in love with you unless Kagami comes to take her back? That's excessively unstable of you," Patricia remarked.

"I…I believe this is right…" Hiyori declared. "I've talked to Kagami…I don't think she will change her mind….and if she does it will be too late…" Patricia informed. "Maybe it was never meant to be…" Hiyori commented. Patricia glared at her. "Wishful thinking can create such delusions."

"I know…and the final due date for Etoile partner sign ups is coming…we have to think of something…" Hiyori said. "As much as I don't want to, it's the right thing to do." Patricia smiled. "I admire you…to tell you the truth…I don't think I could have done the same….to give up someone I love so they can be happy…even till this day…"

"What should we do about Kagami then? She's the only one who can do anything. I can't help but agree with Konata's way of thinking either. If she isn't loved then she needs to find someone who can love her back," Hiyori said. "After Kagami….I'm next in line for her love…"

"It must feel bad to be second choice…to me it sounds as if Konata is simply settling for you….I'm sorry, that was too harsh, I didn't mean it," Patricia said. "No, it's okay but I believe that she will love me more and more as she learns about me and realizes she needs no one else…if Kagami doesn't grab her," Hiyori replied but she knew in her mind that things were not moving as smoothly as she hoped. Konata had yet to kiss her or hug her, in fact, Konata seemed depressed, as if she could no longer function properly. Hiyori had felt a sense of impending devastation shortly after Konata announced she wanted to be her partner.

Suddenly the two girls stood up from the seats and left the room. They now knew what to do. They had to speak to Kagami. They made their way to her room, determined to change her mind and prevent her from making a mistake. Patricia quickly whipped out her key and unlocked it to see Kagami sitting on the bed in an unlit room. Kagami sat before the two, holding a trash can. "Do you mind explaining what the hell this is?!" she yelled, throwing a trash can to the ground. "Kagami….what's wrong?" Hiyori asked. "This…all this….crumpled paper….why did you toss away my letters to Konata?!" Kagami asked. Hiyori looked at the withered and miserable Kagami, her bags adding depth to her face, her white hair frizzled and her eyes becoming duller. "I wrote these to Konata and slid them under her door for the past week….you must have thrown them away…I just want to talk to her," Kagami weakly said.

Hiyori sighed deeply. "Konata read those letters…she just decided to throw them away…" Hiyori sadly informed. "I just wanted to apologize!! Why won't she respond?! I miss her!" Kagami exclaimed. "It's because she doesn't need an apology you idiot! She needs love!" Patricia yelled out. "W-what?" Kagami nervously asked. "You've been cooped up in that room forever and you only thought of apologizing…you realize you still loves you?! She wants you to be happy but you refuse to accept it and you make her miserable in the process!" Kagami simply stood there as Patricia yelled at her, feeling a sense of shame build up in her chest.

"Konata has seemed to abandon every notion of being with you…you want to know why?" Patricia asked. "No." Kagami said as she walked past Patricia and Hiyori, forgetting her coat on the rack. Kagami walked down the stairs and left the building, quickly snatching a random student and bringing her along as she walked into the forest. "Ms. Etoile….what's going on?!" the unfortunate girl asked, nervous as to what was to happen to her. Kagami, once in the forest, turned around a pushed the girl against the tree and showered her with kisses, on her lips, on her cheeks and her neck.

The girl was helpless, giving in to the surging emotions and sweetness Kagami poured into her. "Ka…ka…Kagami…." The girl panted. Kagami ignored her voice and continued on, her activities growing more and more carnal. She began to caress the girl's hair and rub her thighs as she came closer. The girl was now in ecstasy, allowing Kagami to do whatever she pleased but Kagami suddenly stopped. "No…this isn't what I want…." She said. The student, now panting heavily and flustered, fell to the ground. "E-Etoile…w-why…." She asked but Kagami refused to answer, leaving the scene.

"I can't go back to the way I was…before Konata came here…I do love her…I really want to be with her…why can't I…." and then Kagami saw the church. The celestial building glowed against the darkened skies, the light pierced the glass and glided to the ground. Kagami stepped into the light and continued to stare at the church, a look of curiosity striking her face. She felt as if the answer was in here. She calmly stepped in and sighed in relief when she saw no one in there. She took her seat in the middle, her usual location, and relaxed her eyes.

Her sight gazed at the mosaic angels on the red and blue, glass windows in the front. The candles were lit and created an almost eerie feel to the air yet Kagami found this soothing. "When I kissed that girl…I imagined it was Konata…I love her so much yet…why do I do these things to her…." Then Kagami placed a hand on her collar but more importantly it was on the necklace under the collar. She gently pulled it from under her clothes and allowed it to dangle from fingers. "The red necklace goes to the youngest of the two Etoiles…." She muttered, smirking afterwards. "I guess that's it," she said, feeling a sweeping breeze in her body. She stuffed her hand into her collar and pulled out the blue necklace as well.

"The blue necklace shall be assigned to the eldest of the two Etoiles…." Kagami muttered as she dangled the blue necklace between her index and middle finger. "I feel like I know what my problem is…it's you Nanako….you're gone…" Kagami leaned back, shutting her eyes. "It was all because of you…you had to die like an idiot…now I'm alone…because I can't get over it…" Suddenly a footstep echoed throughout the hollow building. Kagami quickly turned her head to see Konata standing there. "Konata?!" Kagami said. "Kagami…what are you doing here?" Konata asked. "Tsukasa gave me a letter telling me to come here for something important about the Etoile election." "So, you're participating with Hiyori?" Kagami asked. "Yes…" Konata sadly stated.

"I guess…you won't have to see me anymore…I graduate this year and….I'll be off in the big world….without you," Kagami said. Konata decided to take a seat next to her, leaving only three feet between them. "I know you probably hate me now so I should say goodbye now right?" Kagami asked but Konata didn't respond. "So…what are you doing here?" Konata asked. "I just came from kissing a random girl…turns out I was imagining she was you instead…so I ran here…" Kagami said. Silence soon fell after that, with neither girl knowing what to say to the other.

"Hiyori….she is so nice to you….she will definitely be a better person to you than I could ever be…" Kagami said. Konata didn't respond but when she turned her head she could see streams of tears going down Kagami's face. "Kagami…." She muttered. Kagami continued on. "At least I know what's wrong with me….I can't see, to be nice to anyone…or caring….because it's always been about me…" Kagami weakly whimpered, her voice crying along with her eyes. Konata began to feel something. "It turns out…I just learned it now too, I'm so stupid…I've been too focused on Nanako's death….that I isolate myself from everyone else…even you…I can't seem to love anymore…if I'm too focused on losing one person…"

"I think it's sweet to care that much for somebody…to the point where it makes you cry and sad and feel lonely," Konata said. "I just wished….you told me earlier…" Kagami wiped her tears with her arm and smiled. "Yeah….well…I just want to say it before I leave this term to graduate…..I love you Konata," Kagami said. Suddenly she bent down and began crying louder, her tears falling to the marble floor. "Kagami!" Konata said. Kagami covered her eyes with her palms and nearly crawled into a ball.

"I'm going to tell you the truth…I think….the reason I've treated you so bad is because I'm afraid….I'm afraid to lose you…" Kagami said. "I'm not going to die anytime soon," Konata said.

"It's not about dying….I never wanted to make people leave me….or hurt me….or die….or cry…I just didn't want to be alone….I began to suspect people too. Any reason to remain alone I thought of it….because if I loved you and you left….this would happen…me crying in a church….alone…forever…." Kagami cried out.

"Kagami….I forgive you," Konata said. Kagami continued to cry for another minute until she actually registered what was said. "What?" she asked. "I said I forgive you," Konata smiled. "You do? But why?" Kagami asked. Konata grinned. "Because…despite how bad you treated me or how alone I felt….I still love you with my being," Konata said.

"Konata….how could you accept someone like me with all my problems, with all my cruelty, and all my stupidity? I'll just hurt you again…how can you forgive me?" Kagami asked.

"Because I love you…even when I left you…I wanted to help you but….you never wanted to talk…all you did was stay quiet…and…I want to be honest with you…since you're so honest with me…" Konata said, her voice becoming scratchy and her eyes watering. "I know I overreacted when you mistreated me but….I was really hurt…you made me feel hated and worthless to you….like I was something to play around with…I really wanted to be with you and listen to your problems but…you just suspected me and treated me bad…" Konata revealed.

"Konata….no….I didn't mean to…I….I'm sorry," Kagami said, rising from her knees and moving closer to Konata. "I guess everything is my fault…all these horrible feelings…all these tears that I make…" Kagami said.

"No….I've finally learned more about you….now I can help you….and you can love me like I do you…." Konata said.

"Konata?"

"I want to be with you…so please….treat me nicely….tell me anything on your mind…I'll listen," Konata said. Kagami smiled. "The only thing on my mind right now…is you…." Kagami said as she leaned over to Konata, nearly embracing for a kiss but Kagami decided that to wrap her arms around Konata and pull her in, clawing tightly to her and keep a good grip on her. "Thank you…" she whispered. "For another chance."

Konata smiled. "I would have given you ten more…"

The end of the term had come and the bright day was illuminated by the sun as bird began to fly south for the winter. Konata and Kagami held hands as they walked upwards to the hill that faced the ocean.

Hiyori, Tsukasa, Ayano, Misao, Minami, Yutaka, Akira, and Patricia watched from afar as the two stepped to the tip of the hill. "I'm glad it worked out between those two…how are you feeling about this?" Akira asked Hiyori. "I'm fine. I'm actually happy for them both…I'm glad I feel this way. It's a search for a new love," Hiyori said. "You know Hiyori…I was heard Miyuki's single…she seems like your type," Akira said. "No thank you…my girl is still out there….I'll find her, and make her my Etoile," Hiyori said.

"I can't believe we're graduating," Ayano said. "Yeah…I wish we could have stayed longer…but at least we get to share an apartment together right?" Misao said with a devilish grin. "Yep, all to ourselves!" Ayano cheered.

Minami held Yutaka's arm around hers as the two watched Konata and Kagami. "I'll be graduating in a year as well," Minami said. "Make sure to visit me from time to time okay?" Yutaka asked. "No, I don't plan to see you occasionally, I want to see you every day. I plan to be a horse instructor here at the school until you graduate," Minami revealed. "What?" Yutaka excitedly asked with a lit-up eyes. "I've already asked the board and they said they needed one for a while now and were more than willing to set up a room for me to sleep in here," Minami explained. "That's wonderful!" Yutaka cheered, embracing her prince.

Konata and Kagami stared off at the horizon, both of them smiling. Kagami took the blue necklace from under her collar while Konata held the red. "Ready?" Kagami asked. "Steady," Konata said. "GO!!" they both cheered as they tossed the necklaces into the ocean. "Farewell…past," Kagami said. "Farewell…Etoile," Konata said. "I can't believe how much I've changed since I've been with you," Kagami said.

"Me too, now that you're graduating, you're no longer the Etoile, you're just Kagami," Konata happily said. "Yes, and now I can be with you more than ever," Kagami said. "What do you mean? You're graduating this year aren't you?" Konata asked. Kagami smiled. "You'll see."

The vacation afterwards was spent at Kagami's private home near the forest where she invited everyone she knows and spent more intimate moments with Konata. Konata never understood what Kagami meant at the hill, at least until she started school again.

"Let's see, room 107…where is that room?" Konata asked herself as she read her schedule while Hiyori walked alongside her. "Oh, here it is!" she cheered. She calmly opened the door and to her surprise, at the teacher's desk was Kagami, wearing the teacher uniform.

"What? Didn't you know? When she attended this school she took nothing but college-level courses, she was already qualified to be a teacher," Hiyori said with a smile.

"Kagami…" Konata sweetly said.

"Good morning Ms. Konata, please have a seat….maybe one in the front," Kagami happily suggested.

The End


	48. Chapter 48:After the Play

Lucky Future

Chapter 48: After the Play

Applause echoed throughout the entire auditorium, the audience rose from their seat cheering as the girls lined up and took a bow. Hiyori, excited from the feedback, found it impossible to remove her smile. "They loved it…they really loved it!" Hiyori muttered to herself. "I'm a genius!!" she cheered loudly. "That may be a little over reactive…" Kagami said but her smile never left her face either. The girls were sweating and panting as the spotlight remained glued to them.

"They really must have loved it….they won't stop clapping," Patricia said through her tooth-filled grin. "We really did it! They love us so friggin much!" Misao cheered. "I wasn't a bother was I?" Miyuki asked.

"Not at all, everyone did a great job, I'm really proud of you all," Kagami said, suddenly retrieving the mike from behind the stage. "Thank you, thank you," her loud voice resonated. The crowd's cheers slowly began to cease until the entire building was once again silent. "I'm am so happy that you all enjoyed the play so much, these girls behind me and the all the students back stage have all worked so hard for this play to work out and it was only possible because of them," Kagami stated.

"I would like to thank them all for their efforts and I would like to thank you all for your patronage to our Sports Festival," Kagami said with gratitude. "This play was written by Hiyori and she is the creative mind behind everything this play is about." The spotlight aimed towards Hiyori who blushed in the flood of attention and the applause her new fans had given her. "T-thank you, I was just doing my best," she smiled.

"I would also like to thank all the wonderful actresses who played each part with perfection," she said, the spotlight pointing to each girl one at a time as they introduced their full names and character roles. "Those are my girls up there!!" Sojiro cheered across the room. "Come on Dad, control yourself," Konata laughed. Then Kagami turned to Konata and smiled with such a deep hue in her eyes Konata could feel her warmth despite the distance.

"Konata…I promised you a surprise at the end of this play…and I hope you like it," Kagami said. She then turned back to the audience. "This play had a secret agenda behind it, everyone….I've come here tonight so I can make Konata happy and make her live her life more comfortably because….because I love her!!" Kagami exclaimed. The crowd was swept with silence after Kagami finished her sentence. "I've been dating her since this summer and she's been so nice to me, she treats me like a real princess and I know I can't find a love like her anywhere else in this world….we did this play so we could be affectionate with each other at school and in front of a large crowd of people….but the love we have is real and I wanted to tell everyone that!" Kagami confessed.

Kagami now stood on stage, facing the silence of the audience. At first she felt nervous but then she felt a hand grab onto hers. She looked down to see Konata smiling. "Thank you," she whispered. The crowd then rose from their seat and roared with approval and enthusiasm, clapping so loudly a few people complained about their ears popping. "That's not all I have to show you," Kagami smiled. "Kagami?" Konata asked. Kagami suddenly pulled out two slips of paper from her pocket and handed them to Konata. "What are these?" Konata asked. "Those are tickets…to go to Kyoto, I've already placed reservations for the nicest hotel I could find," Kagami said. "I want to spend some really intimate time with you after this." Konata smiled. "If this ends with me drunk on the floor and you tearing off all my clothes to have your way with me you don't need tickets to Kyoto, but I would love to go for everything as well," Konata grinned.

The crowd cheered more and more. "Wait a minute…when were Konata and Kagami gay?" Misao bluntly asked. "I never knew…" Patricia said. "Should we tell them?" Yutaka asked Minami. "I see no problem with it," Minami replied. "Ok! Everyone pay attention, Minami and I are also dating!" she cheered. "What?!" the girls blurted out. "Is everyone I know turning lesbian?! Not that it's a bad thing…but this is all very sudden," Misao said. "Yes it is, but I'm glad you are all together like this," Ayano said.

"You know, I think you were a little too excited when you were groping me and kissing during the play, you sure you don't like me?" Misao asked. "Well, that would be interesting," Ayano said as she walked off. Misao simply smiled and nodded. "Wait a second! You didn't give me an answer!!"

"Oi, they stole all the attention away from me with their little confession…." Akira muttered. "It's okay, you played wonderfully," Minoru complimented. "I don't need your sympathy!" Akira fussed. "But I'm sure all your fans would agree!" Minoru insisted. "Well, they better give me reviews then!" Akira further fussed.

"Did I do a really good job?" Miyuki asked Tsukasa. "Of course, I just hoped I did good as Chikaru," Tsukasa replied. "You both did very well," Patricia said. Hiyori simply laid out in the director's seat, smiling as her eyes remained shut. "She must be so happy," Ayano said.

"I'm happy too, now we might get bigger parts in this stupid fanfiction," Misao said. "I hope not, you guys would just ruin it," Konata said.

"My girls!! Oh, how lovely you were on stage!! I was wondering why Nanako wasn't sitting with me, she never told me she was in the play," Sojiro stated. "Maybe you could treat me to dinner for such a good job," she said as she emerged from the dressing room. "Of course, but first I have to drop off Konata and Kagami," he said.

"Oh don't worry, we have to stay here and clean up anyway," Konata said. "You two go off and make me a baby brother," she teased. "Oi, what have you been telling her?" Nanako harshly asked Sojiro. "Nothing…"

"Hey Konata, look at Hiyori…she's so happy she fell asleep," Kagami pointed out. "Let's ruin her night by eating her manga!" Konata suggested. "What?!"

"I'm just kidding, we better start cleaning," Konata said. "You're weird sometimes," Kagami said. "And you're sweet," Konata replied. "Thank you for the surprise."

"You're welcome, I just want you to be happy," Kagami said. "Maybe I should return the favor with my own surprise?" Konata hinted.

"I'd like to see you match my surprise," Kagami smirked.

"How about you wake up pregnant after the trip?" Konata teased.

"Now how would that happen?" Kagami asked.

"That's the point of calling it a surprise," Konata grinned.

"This play really turned out better than I expected, everyone did so well," Kagami said. "Well, that's because you helped everyone, including me," Konata said before she moved in for a kiss. "But our story is far from over Kagami, maybe something will happen on our trip to Kyoto?"

"I hope you mean something good," Kagami smiled.

"Sex is always good," Konata said.

"What?!"

Author's Note: Now we can return to the regular storyline with daily updates, hope you all enjoyed the play. And if you didn't…well, good for you.


	49. Chapter 49:Lovely Love

Lucky Future

Chapter 49: Lovely Love

Konata's eyes squinted in the blinding sunlight which now became her new alarm clock. She forced her shaking body out of bed as the work of the previous night made her little bones crack with every motion. Small bags wrapped their form under eyes and her arms swung with little life in them as she headed towards the bathroom. In simple terms, she was tired.

With her flush of the toilet and a switch on the faucet Sojiro rose from his spot on the couch to greet his little actress as she loosely stomped out of the bathroom and yawned. "Why hello little star! Tired from last night?" he cheerfully asked. Konata nodded, her eyes now set past him and aiming for the kitchen. "That play was fantastic, you don't know how proud I am of you! Especially Kagami! What a surprise huh?" he went on.

Konata didn't respond, her objective being only to get herself some food and start the day. His dancing only served as background to her. Complimenting Konata's awakening, Yutaka emerged from her room, her hand covering her yawn as she headed for the bathroom. "And there's my littler star! How blessed can one dad be?! I rock!!" Sojiro cheered.

"That's it! I'm taking you all to dinner tonight," he declared with a finger in the air. "Any place you guys want to go, I'll take you there." Life began to flow back into Konata with the sound of those words. "Can I bring Kagami?" she asked. "Of course! Yutaka, why don't you invite Minami too?" he suggested as he noticed her small feet coming from the bathroom.

Still in a daze she rubbed her eyes and nodded, sitting next to Konata and grabbing the opened box of cereal. "You two…are so cute," he said. "I wish I could take you to dinner right now," their father announced. Konata smiled, glad that she was able to make her father so joyous, then again all she had to do was cosplay or be cute and it would be the same.

The sky's peak now held the sun, tempting children to play ball and ride their bikes while businessmen yell at each other in their tight buildings. Kagami however, was stepping off the train to visit Konata, bringing Hiyori with her as well. "So…what do you think the surprise is going to be?" Hiyori asked her. "What surprise?" Kagami asked.

"Don't tell me you forget already! The surprise I have to tell you and Konata when we get to her house," Hiyori grinned. Kagami noticed her friend trembling as they walked, Hiyori was obviously excited.

Ringing the doorbell, Kagami adjusted any minor error with her hair and corrected the position of any bow that seemed out of place. Hiyori turned to watch, amazed at the swift movement and determination. "You know, Konata thinks you look good no matter what you do," Hiyori stated. "I know…I just want to look my finest," Kagami nodded. The wooden door quickly whipped open with Konata at the entrance. "My, my, my, you two better step in quickly, with Kagami's hair in such a mess my neighbors will think I will date any peasant I meet," she teased.

"That's just hilarious…" Kagami said, rubbing Konata's hair as she entered the building. Hiyori bowed down to greet her and quickly dashed to the couch. "You seem excited," Konata observed. "Yeah, she has some kind of big news for us," Kagami informed her while she found a seat at the edge of the living room table. Hiyori rummaged through her purse until Konata saw her eyes light up with life. She found what she was looking for.

"Take a look at this!" Hiyori loudly stated. Konata took hold of the newspaper in her hand with Kagami moving next to her to read. "It's a review for the play, you must have had some critics in the crowd last night," Kagami insisted. Hiyori smiled. "Come on, read it!"

"_Greetings loyal readers and seekers of entertainment, your trusted critic Wabasashi Kishimoto has brought you yet another delightful review on local plays in your area. Last night I had the fortune to purchase a ticket to a school play held in a theater, not knowing the back story of it yet, I stepped in with an unusual anxiety. This was because I heard the play was based off an infamous anime known as Strawberry Panic. I couldn't believe my ears!"_

"_The tale of an all-lesbian school already attracted the mind but what kept me glued to my seat was the wondrous acting and the depth of the storyline, surprisingly vivid for a high school play. The experience exceeded the talent of most plays I've seen during my time as a critic and I highly recommend it to all those who enjoy enjoying things! I can only hope the play is still around." _

"Wow, this reviews pretty good," Kagami said. "Pretty good?! This is the best thing that could have happened to me! Mio called me and said he read it too. He wants to bring his group and perform the play again, this time for profit!!" Hiyori revealed.

"That's wonderful, congratulations. I know you worked hard for this, this is exactly what you deserve," Konata said. Hiyori smiled and felt her soul swimming in the compliments, picturing a possible future with such a feat under her belt. "It's impressive that you garner such success on your first professional play," said Kagami, rereading the review along with Konata.

"Thank you! Well….that's it for me," Hiyori said. "I'll be leaving. I just wanted to show you guys that. You two enjoy your day now," she chuckled, imagining all the filthy situations in her head.

"So…what do you want to do?" Konata asked. "Nothing…maybe we can talk or something," Kagami smiled. "Oh, you're turning sweeter every day, that means you'll be really shy when we have to express our love…what a turn on," Konata teased, ending it with a diabolical chuckle. "Just because I'm sweeter doesn't mean I'm a pushover," Kagami said. "Playing hard to get? Even better, I'll win in the end anyway," Konata said.

"I may be getting sweeter but you're becoming more of a pervert every day," Kagami said. "I must get it from my dad," Konata suggested.

"You know…not too many would admit something like that," Kagami sighed, getting up to head towards the kitchen. "Smack!" Konata said as she swatted Kagami's behind, causing her jump a little and cover it in defense. "Hey! I'm trying to walk," Kagami fussed. "Shouldn't be so sexy then," Konata smiled.

"Konata, as much as I enjoy being sexually abused by you," Kagami said.

"Go on," Konata smiled.

"Today, I just want to….you know, be with you," Kagami said.

"I understand, I just love to mess with you. I'll hold off my perversion for today and give you all the warmth you like so much," Konata agreed. Kagami smiled. "Thank you. You can smack my butt any other day," she happily finished.

"Oooh," Konata delightfully wooed.

The day drifted by with the two girls laying next to each other on Konata's bed, watching anime and reading manga. Konata found it more exciting to read next to Kagami, picking up the habit of showing her interesting parts in the manga. Kagami did the same except her observations would turn into full blown conversations. Then the two would have to reread their manga to figure out where they left off.

Konata also formed an interest in light novels, especially ever since Kagami told her she felt lonely being the only one in their class to do so. Kagami, unlike Konata, actually realized it first that they began to pick up traits from the other. Kagami could now be seen with headphones listening to anime songs, if only occasionally. Konata even found that cakes were tasting better to her, coincidentally cakes had happened to be Kagami's favorite food.

"Hey Konata, look at this picture, you can't even see the lines, they all collide together," Kagami pointed out but when she turned to face Konata all she saw was a devilish grin. "What are you planning?" Kagami asked, expecting a perverted answer. "I'm going to have my way with you," Konata muttered. "What are you talking abOUT!?!" Kagami squealed as she felt tiny fingers rubbing around her ribs. "That tickles! Quit it!" Kagami cheerfully protested but Konata continued.

"Ho, ho!" she chuckled. "Let's see you read that book now!" Kagami then countered, placing her fingers near Konata's neck, the ticklish spot she discovered during a regular kissing session. "I can't believe it! Outsmarted!" Konata laughed as she nearly rolled off the bed, giving in to Kagami.

"That's good, they sound like they're having fun," Sojiro said with his ear against the door. "She'll make your daughter happy," Kuroi said. "But your job tonight is to make me happy. Where are we going?"

"I'll let you decide tonight, Nanako," he said. "Well, you better be ready to dance," Nanako warned him.

"Pfft, I'm Japanese. I was born to dance. You mean Dance Dance Revolution right?" he asked. "Nope, I mean clubbing!" Nanako cheered as she dragged him out of the house. "Wait! Let me leave some money so my poor girls can eat!" he cried.

Konata was now gasping for air as the playtime was over, her chest rising up and down. Kagami hung above her, her hands placed next to Konata's chest. She couldn't take her eyes off her petite body, her deep green eyes, and her chest which would grow bigger and then smaller with each breath. "You know…it's really unbelievable how cute you are," Kagami said.

Konata stared into her eyes. "Why don't you prove it?" she tempted. "I guess a little kiss wouldn't hurt," Kagami said. She slowly lowered her head as she felt the mood set in her, that passionate warmth that drove her to grab onto Konata and then suddenly: The door slammed open! "Hey guys, what are we having for di….dinner?" Yutaka quietly asked, realizing she was disturbing a delicate situation.

"Oh…Yutaka….how's school?" Kagami asked. "Good…so…um…what's for dinner?" she asked as she tried to pull her eyes away from Kagami pressing her body against her sister on the bed. "Don't look away Yutaka, you should take notes for when Minami wants to do this stuff, "Konata teased.

"W-what?!" Yutaka blushed. "Don't scare the poor girl half to death," Kagami scolded. "Mr. Izumi left?" Yutaka nodded, "He's out with Ms. Kuroi again," she informed.

"That's the third time this week. Sounds like I got myself a new mama," Konata said. Kagami then removed herself from Konata and returned to a sitting position. "I'll fix something in a few minutes," Kagami said. "Okay," Yutaka replied, leaving the room and making sure to close the door.

Kagami then turned to Konata and stared at her. "What?" Konata asked. "Do you miss having a mother?" Kagami asked. Konata then sat up. "Hmm? Not really. She died before I got a chance to enjoy her." "That's a shame…I'm sorry," Kagami apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. I can just borrow your mother," Konata teased. "Are you okay?" Kagami asked. "Yeah, is there a problem? Oh….you're feeling sympathy for me! How delightful!" Konata cheered.

"If you're sad you can just tell me okay?" Kagami asked. "You almost sound sad yourself…I'm perfectly happy with how things are. No need for such a gloomy mood," Konata informed.

"Are you sure?" Kagami asked once more. Konata sat next to her and hugged her. "Of course, as long as you're here I don't have any problems." Kagami chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Konata asked.

"I'm not the only one whose gotten sweeter," Kagami grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Now that is pure fluff in a box! The storyline continues! And now, Filler chapters!! What happens when ninjas from the Village of the Star visit Konata and ask her for the Rasengan technique? Or when mysterious creatures named Bounts try to eat Kagami's soul?

Konata: That sounds like filler episodes to Bleach and Naruto.

Author's Note: That may be true but….FEED ME YOUR REVIEWS!!! I won't be satisfied until I reach quadrillion reviews!!

Kagami: That seems a bit unrealistic…


	50. Chapter 50:Snowtime Jubilations

Lucky Future

Chapter 50: Snowtime Jubilations

Yutaka rose from her bed and rubbed her eyes, not yet noticing the frosted world that appeared outside her room last night as she slept. "It's a little cold…" she muttered as she wrapped her arms around her small shoulders. She roamed the house to find the closet and grab a blanket, wrapping it around her waist. She noticed the door to Konata's room was widely opened and decided to check if she was awake. Yutaka poked her head through to see Konata curled up with Kagami.

"Oh no….at least I didn't walk in on them kissing like last night…." Yutaka said with a sigh of relief. Then she noticed Konata had a hand on Kagami's breast. "Oh my….I should probably leave," she said, tiptoeing back to her room. The morning was still dark and since the weekend just started she decided to sleep in. Once Yutaka went back to bed Kagami slowly opened her eyes.

"_Good…she went back to bed…"_ Kagami thought to herself. She then steered her vision back to Konata who had that odd jagged smile as usual, despite the fact that she was sleeping. Kagami was really enjoying this silent moment, something she's started a while ago. She discovered that she would usually wake up before Konata and decided to utilize this opportunity. This time of uncannily sentimental and soothing atmosphere made Kagami feel more and more connected to the miniature otaku in her arms. She used this time to just look at Konata and admire her, ending it with her going back to sleep a few minutes later. "Kyoto's going to be great…." She whispered.

"A little love struck are we?" a familiar voice asked. Kagami jumped in surprise and noticed that Konata was awake. "Konata?! Y-you're up…" Kagami poorly greeted. "Yep, and who knew I could wake up flattered and blushed, why, you were going to cop a feel while I slept weren't you?" Konata smirked.

"What?! Unlike you I don't have my head stuck in the gutter. I'm a romantic," Kagami said. "What if I change into my clothes right now, in front of you?" Konata insisted. "You would do that?" Kagami asked.

"Of course you little pervert, you don't seem to mind," Konata laughed. "Ah! You tricked me!" Kagami fussed. "And imagine, all it took was my fragile little body to satisfy your primal, barbaric needs," Konata teased as she curled up and pretended to be innocent, her bright eyes glimmering in the fading moonlight. "I know we had sex once…but that doesn't mean I'm ready to do it again," Kagami stated. "Oh, I know but whenever you feel up to it, I'm sure you'll wait to the crack of dawn and get me while I sleep, like a lion," Konata teased further.

"I said I was admiring you, not raping you," Kagami fussed. ""Oh, you know I'm just kidding," Konata said, hugging her purple-haired lover. "You're ten times sweeter than that cake I left for you on the table," Konata said. "Cake? Where?" Kagami excitedly asked. "Oh, it's on the table, a large slice, just for you," Konata said. Kagami immediately got out of bed and dashed towards the kitchen. "Well, now there's a romantic," Konata grinned.

Kagami navigated the entire kitchen; the cake was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where's the cake?" Kagami asked. Konata simply leaned one arm against the kitchen entrance. "My, my, my. It's 6 in the morning and you plan to eat cake. What a fat girl I will have," Konata smiled. She walked over and opened a cabinet next to the sink. "Here it is, guess somebody moved it," Konata smiled, handing it over to Kagami.

"Thank you," Kagami replied, sitting down and eating it. Konata walked over to the couch to find her father stretched out across the entire thing. "What the? Busy night?" she asked. "W-wha? Konata?" he sleepily mumbled. "Yeah…she took me to a club…and forced me to dance….I still got it!" he silently cheered with a thumbs up.

The sun quickly rose minutes after but Yutaka still slept. Konata grabbed her winter coat, a large puffy red coat with knee high winter boots and a black cap on. Kagami followed with a green jacket and knee high boots, wearing no cap at all. "You better put a cap on, you could get snow lice," Konata said. "What? Snow lice?" Kagami asked. "Yep, they are imaginary lice that fall from the sky. They only exist to the mentally disorder or sexually depraved," Konata teased. "Oh just quit now," Kagami sighed.

The two stepped outside to see the entire yard covered in snow. "Well…I don't know if the author knows exactly how much snow we get in Tokyo but this helps the story," Konata said. "Author? Who are you talking about?" Kagami asked. "Nothing…" Konata smiled.

Kagami already began work on her own snowman, Konata followed along as well with her own. "There, finished!" Konata cheered. Kagami turned from the pile of snow she was working on to see Konata's. "What the? The bottom is really big! And the chest is so huge," Kagami said, shocked by the odd proportions. "Of course it is, it's suppose to be you," Konata said. "You have a big booty and a larger chest than mine." "I suppose I should make one with a flat torso for you then?" Kagami teased.

"Pervert!" Konata cheered. "I'm not a pervert!" Kagami fussed back. Yutaka watched the two out her window as Kagami hurled a snowball at Konata who hid behind her Kagami snowman. The snowball and hit the bottom of the snowman and destroyed some of it. "Ah, my big butt Kagami! Ruined! Who could love a Kagami without a big butt?" Konata yelled out. "My world is vanishing!" she dramatized, falling to the ground with one arm reaching fro the sky. "Oh grow up," Kagami chuckled, dropping a pile of snow on top of her fallen comrade.

"You know…you seem more and more perverted each day, do you really want to have sex that badly?" Kagami asked. Konata dug herself free from the snow and smiled. "I'm only ready when you are, this is just who I express myself," Konata happily said. Kagami stared at her, wondering what she was trying to express. "It's strange…you seem so romantic at other times and then perverted the next," Kagami said. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe I'm only perverted to be romantic?" Konata grinned. "I don't get you," Kagami smiled, dropping more snow on Konata.

Yutaka smiled and then sat on the edge of her bed. "I wonder if Minami and I will be like that…." "Do you want to be?" Sojiro asked.

"Ah! Mr. Izumi!" she squealed. "What?! You call Konata your sister but to me, I'm just Mr.Izumi?! Depression!" he wailed. "I'm sorry …dad…." She nervously stated. "Oh, you don't have to call me dad," he happily said. "Uncle will do nicely." He then walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Anyway, I know what you're feeling. I still miss Kanata a lot….and all those times we shared, but if you want to be like that with Minami you should call her, even if she doesn't call you. Seduce her if you must!" he cheered.

"Mr. Izumi, can I come in now?" a voice asked. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, she's already here," he informed. "What?! Why didn't you say something earlier?" Yutaka asked, shocked by his lack of total memory. "Ah, it's rare that I get to spend any uncle time with my niece," he happily stated, hugging her with one arm. Yutaka hugged him back and ran off to see Minami. Sojiro looked out the window to see Konata tossing snowballs at Kagami who now hid behind her snowman. He grinned and walked off.

"Hello Minami," Yutaka nervously greeted. "Hi," Minami replied. "So….um…I was wondering if you wanted to…do something today…like walk around the park," Minami said. "A date? Of course! Let me change," Yutaka joyously responded. Sojiro looked at Minami as Yutaka walked by. "You care of her now, she's pretty nervous, you might have to ask her out all the time," he smiled. Minami blushed but nodded. "Mr. Izumi," she said as he walked by. "Did she take her medicine yet?" she asked.

"Oh no, she hasn't. Good eye!" he complimented. "Remind her when she gets out. I'm glad you're taking care of her." Minami smiled, embracing the protective side of her she found, the side of her that appeared along with Yutaka. "Okay, I'm ready!" Yutaka said as she came out with her coat and winter wear. "Maybe we could go some place to eat after the walk," Minami suggested and Yutaka nodded. "Did you take your medicine already?" Minami asked. "Yep," Yutaka said.

The two walked out of the house, Minami holding the door open for Yutaka so she could exit first. Yutaka smiled and looked up at Minami as they began to walk together. _"She is one of the nicest people I've ever met…she is so pretty too…I wonder why she wants me," _Yutaka thought to herself as the two waved farewell to Konata and Kagami.

"So, Kagami. That trip to Kyoto is coming up in a few days, planning anything special?" Konata smirked. "If I was I wouldn't tell you, it would probably be a surprise," Kagami said. "Oooh, another surprise for your little angel?" Konata asked. Kagami blushed. "Heh, heh, heh…you're not the only with a surprise," Konata chuckled to herself.


	51. Chapter 51:Snow Doves

Lucky Future

Chapter 51: Snow Doves

Snowflakes gently fell from the gray sky as the two girls walked through the park. Minami felt her eyes drift over to Yutaka every few seconds, it almost began to hurt. Yutaka would do the same, sometimes catching Minami staring back at her. The awkward meeting of sight made the two turn away and blush. "Maybe…maybe we should go eat somewhere…" Yutaka nervously suggested. "Yes…I think there's a place close by," Minami replied. The two began to leave the park but Minami's mind twirled more and more, her head no longer belonged to her.

Her eyes refused to cease their blatant actions, peering towards Yutaka as they walked. Yutaka began to feel more nervous with the passing of each second, her blush burning strongly. "Mi-minami…please don't stare at me like that…it makes me nervous…" Yutaka mumbled. "I'm…I'm sorry," Minami apologized, feeling a bite of shame. The two didn't talk until they found a fast food stop, only speaking to order their food. Yutaka unwrapped her burger and Minami picked up her fries. They ate but said nothing.

Yutaka would busy herself with pictures on the bag and Minami would attempt to watch the people go by in the window but her eyes fell back to Yutaka. "I'm sorry," she said as Yutaka caught her looking oddly at her again. "It's alright…I just…" Yutaka panicked. Minami looked up and smiled. "I really want you," she suddenly said. Yutaka jumped back in her seat. "W-wha-what?" Yutaka asked.

"I'm sorry…I should leave," Minami said as she stood up. "No, don't leave…I…you didn't finish your food," Yutaka said. Minami sat back down as Yutaka tugged at her sleeve. "I'm really sorry…it just slipped out…" Minami explained. Yutaka bit her lip as Minami looked more and more ashamed of herself. "But…I mean it…what I said," Minami finished. "I think…I think…we should probably be a bit more braver."

"What do you mean?" Yutaka asked. Minami was now determined. "I mean that…I don't want to hurt your feelings but…we should actually talk to each other…now that we're dating…" she said. "I think we act too nervous and I want you…to learn about you, and listen to you, and other stuff…" Minami said, putting Yutaka into a fluster. "Minami…" she muttered in her trance.

"No, I want to learn about you!" she almost demanded, almost instructing herself. "I have to help this relationship, how was your day?!" She loudly asked. "Well…I think you're asking a little too roughly," Yutaka laughed. Minami blushed and unclenched her fist, which she had banged on to the table in her fiery spirit. "I…I agree…" Yutaka said. "It's just…you're the first person I ever dated….and a girl…it's a little hard for me."

Minami nodded. How could she not relate? "Well…maybe we should…do something…really, really fun…that you like to do," Minami said. "I really want to hear about what you like," she hinted. Yutaka smiled, feeling a little freer to speak. "Well…since it's cold….we could…..never mind," Yutaka suddenly said in a depressed tone, moving her head slightly towards the ground.

"What is it?" Minami asked. Yutaka looked her in her eyes with hers seeming begging for comfort. "It's just that…I can't stay in cold temperatures for a long time or I'll probably catch a bad cold….so I can't go ice skating anymore…." Yutaka explained. "I used to when I was a child…" Minami had to hold in her laughter. Yutaka was curious as to what could be so funny. Minami noticed the interrogative look and realized she had to explain herself. "I'm sorry…you already look so small…you must have really been small as a child," Minami stated.

"I'm actually the same size as when I was ten….it's a little weird…" Yutaka embarrassingly said. "No…I like how small you are…" Minami said. "I really like your big cheeks." Yutaka felt the red nipped at her face. "You…you do?" she asked. Minami then realized she let her mouth speak more than she wanted it to. The red swirled into her face as well. "Y-yeah….you're really….good….looking…" Minami said, feeling weird after saying such an unusual compliment.

The table became awkward again and the two sat there, their heads pointed away from each other and their blushes living strong. Minami dreaded the silence between them and began to hate their inability to even communicate correctly. Then she was surprised. Yutaka began to move her lips. "Thank you." Minami turned to look at Yutaka and was suddenly trapped in her green eyes. Her entire face glowed at that moment, her heart jumping faster at each moment. Yutaka didn't budge and continued to look back into Minami's eyes. She felt like she to shove her shyness away and embrace this date.

Minami wanted to break the awkwardness and talk a lot more with Yutaka but she couldn't move, this was the first time either of them stared so long into each other. Minami began to feel like she was being sucked into a sea. "You…remind me of….someone," Yutaka quietly said. "Who?" Minami asked, snapping out of the spell. "The way you look at me….it just seems so…." Yutaka muttered. "I know…it's a little weird…I'm sorry…" Minami apologized.

"No…it's…hard to describe…it just seems so…don't laugh at me…" Yutaka warned. Minami just smiled. "When you look at me, it feels beautiful…" Yutaka said. "I know it doesn't sound right…but I feel really warm….and lifted…it's different from everyone else," she explained.

"Warm?" Minami said to herself. "Yutaka….after we eat, I think I should take you ice skating," she said. "But…I can't," Yutaka weakly opposed. "But I'll make sure you're okay," Minami softly said.

"Well…I could…think of a way…to keep you warm…" Minami shyly proposed. Yutaka blushed, thinking of exactly what she meant. Yutaka instantly changed her mind and agreed. "Okay!" she cheered. "I'll do it, as long as you keep me warm," she said. Minami nodded.

The two began to eat again but Yutaka sped her eating pace quickly, making sure to leave as much time open for ice skating as possible. Minami ate regularly until she noticed Yutaka eating faster. She began to match her speed but nearly choked on a piece of hamburger, drinking soda to force down her throat.

Misao walked by the eatery with Ayano and Patricia behind her. They turned to notice Minami and Yutaka eating quickly. "I wonder what they're doing?" Ayano said. "Maybe they're racing each other," Misao suggested. I just hope they don't choke…" Patricia said. The group decided to walk off but Misao chose to stay and bang on the window. Minami and Yutaka jumped in their seats and turned to see Misao laughing at them as their face was stuffed with food.

The two felt the heat of embarrassment crawled down their faces and into their stomachs, distorting their insides. They slowly placed the food down as Ayano and Patricia were forced to turn back and drag Misao back with them as she laughed. "Maybe…we should go skate now…" Minami said. Yutaka nodded, feeling her excitement flow back in her. The two rose from their seats and left the building.

A small frozen lake isolated itself from the surrounding environment with its frozen, cruel image that somehow attracted people to it. Minami and Yutaka found a nearby booth that rented skates. Minami quickly took her wallet out and paid for them, handing Yutaka the smaller, red pair. Minami easily placed hers on but Yutaka's hand continuously slipped off hers. Minami grabbed the skates on the ground and kneeled down before Yutaka, taking hold of her leg and gently putting the shoes on for her.

Yutaka blushed and so did Minami, but Minami did a better job if hiding it. "Thank you," Yutaka said. Minami nodded. "I guess I was a little too cold and they slipped out of my fingers…" Yutaka said. Minami stuck her hand out and awaited Yutaka to place hers in it. Yutaka stood up with Minami's grasp on her and smiled. "So…are we going to skate?" Yutaka asked. Minami smiled and took her jacket off. She wrapped it around Yutaka and placed her scarf around Yutaka's neck.

"Minami…I can't you'll be cold too," she said. Minami ignored the statement and took her to the ice. "It's all right," Minami said, pushing Yutaka on to the frozen surface. Yutaka glided across the lake, wobbling at first but Minami was behind her, her arms surrounding her to catch her if she fell. Yutaka, after noticing this, felt safer and felt confident enough to move her legs. She slid the skates across the ground and felt herself propel into the distance. With such a rush she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's been so long!" she cheered. She then felt her older skills return. She picked up the speed and curved at the edge. Minami watched and applauded. Yutaka laughed again, embracing the entire moment but the clapping her reminded her that Minami was the only one on the lake not wearing a coat. She felt the jacket around her and was little guilty for being given it. "Are you sure you don't need your jacket?" Yutaka asked. Minami nodded and started skated with her now, showing equal talent as the two decided to remain close to each other.

"It's been a while since I've done this…" Yutaka said. "I use to enter a few competitions when I was a kid but I started getting sicker…"

"Are you warm?" Minami asked. Yutaka happily nodded. "Yes, thank you. Are you sure you don't need your coat? I don't want to trouble you," Yutaka said. Minami smiled. "You can keep it," she said. Yutaka smiled. _"I guess she's really strong,"_ she thought. The two skated, sometimes apart from each other but most of the time was spent with Minami in the distance, watching Yutaka laugh and smile as she skated.

Minami had to sit down at the benches to rest, hoping she would get warmer but when Yutaka came to ask how she was doing she would lie. "I'm okay, just a little tired," Minami said. "Oh, well I'm going to stay with you until you're ready to go again," Yutaka grinned, sitting next to Minami. Minami smiled and moved closer to Yutaka. Yutaka noticed but didn't mind. _"I wonder why…I feel more nervous when we're dating…than when we used to be just friends…"_ Yutaka wondered._ "I just hope she likes me…I don't want to trouble her…I hope she really likes me…"_

"I'm ready," Minami said. Yutaka snapped back to reality and rose from the bench. She placed a hand on Minami's but felt a sudden chill. "Minami…your arm…it's so cold…and I'm wearing gloves…" Yutaka said. Minami turned around. "It's okay, that's how they usually are in this weather…"Minami said. "Are you sure?" Yutaka asked. Minami nodded and skated off into the ice, leaving Yutaka worried. "She must really like me if she freezes herself just so I can skate…."

Yutaka continued skating but did so at a slower pace, keeping an eye on Minami. Suddenly she noticed her coming closer to her. Yutaka stopped in her place as Minami came to a stop. Minami looked down at Yutaka with a blush. Yutaka wondered what was on her mind. "Minami?" she asked. Minami looked away but wrapped her arms around Yutaka. "I'm a little cold…so…I'll just hold onto you for a while," Minami said, hiding her blush but this time, Yutaka could see it.

"Okay," Yutaka smiled, tightening her grip on Minami.

Misao and the group walked by minutes later to see the two wrapped inside the same large jacket. "Look! They're at it again!" Misao loudly exclaimed. "Shh…be quiet!" Patricia fussed. "It's really romantic…they seem to truly enjoy each other," Ayano stated. "Yeah…I'm really jealous…." Misao said.

The strangest part of the situation was not the mere coincidence of Misao seeing them twice in the same day but how the two girls skated with each other. The evening sun was lowering and the two had their eyes shut, skating in large circles, holding each other. The coat was buttoned around them both but deeper warmth came from their bodies being so close to each other, to the point where their heartbeats began to synchronize.

Misao, Ayano, and Patricia watched as the two skated. Eventually Yutaka opened her eyes. "Oh no!" she said. Minami awoke in a daze to Yutaka's outburst. "We've been sleeping and skating in circles," Yutaka informed. Minami turned to the sun. "It's evening," she said. Then the two began to notice how close they were. They tried to separate but remembered that they were in the same coat together. Their bodies were pushed back together and both girls were flustered. "I'm sorry…" Minami apologized. "It's okay…it's really warm," Yutaka smiled. Minami tried to smile but felt an overwhelming sensation of joy that a smile couldn't describe.

"Maybe we should get something to eat," Minami suggested. Minami began to unbutton the jacket and remove it from Yutaka but felt a tug on her sleeve. "Um…can we both wear it….I want us both to be warm," Yutaka said. Minami paused but agree with the suggestion. The two skated slowly back to the booth where other booths provided food. Minami felt Yutaka moving closer to her until her soft pink head was on Minami's side. When she looked down she could see Yutaka closing her eyes and smiling. Minami was red.

The two ordered their food and brought it to the table, sitting down and eating it slowly as the stars began to pop into the sky as darkness approached. Yutaka looked at Minami and curled up next to her. Minami placed an arm around Yutaka and smiled. The relationship was now becoming more intimate and open…they both could feel it. They could be themselves in front of each other, their fears now swept away. "Yutaka…" Minami said. "What is it?" Yutaka asked.

"That was the best sleep I ever had," Minami said. Yutaka simply rested her head on Minami's arm and smiled. "I think so too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOC Theater:**

**A small sketch where the characters act out of character for your amusement. Enjoy!**

Konata: Where did she take my sister?!

Kagami: Konata, calm down. Put that stick down.

Konata: She told me they were going out for a walk…that was nine hours ago! If she's raping my sister she is going to get it.

Kagami: Aren't you taking this the wrong way?

Konata: I knew that Minami was sick. She's fallen in love with Yutaka!

Kagami: So?

Konata: Yutaka hasn't grown since she was ten. Basically, Minami is attracted to a little ten year old girl! She's a pedophile!

Kagami: Umm…..

Konata: What is it?

Kagami: Nothing…it's just that…you haven't grown since you were eleven….that makes me a pedophile too…

Konata: Nope. It's different for us.

Kagami: How?

Konata: It just is….wait, no it isn't! Pedophile!

Konata: Suddenly…I'm not so mad at Minami anymore…


	52. Chapter 52:Brace for Kyoto

Lucky Future

Chapter 52: Brace for Kyoto

The lunch bell rang, signaling the children to quickly exit the classroom and head for the cafeteria. Kagami swiftly packed away her materials and held her book bag over her shoulder as she ran out. The other students watched as she exited the room in her usual hurry. "It's so sweet how she rushes to find Konata," one girl said. "Yeah, it's pretty sexy that I know two lesbians!" a boy cheered. "I sorta had a feeling those two were a pair," a girl said. "I was surprised when I heard she revealed it at the play," a boy said.

Kagami smiled as she stood behind the wall, listening the conversation. She smiled and almost jumped in joy. _"People still like me….I was a little worried but it seems like I'm actually becoming popular too. This is great!"_ Kagami cheered in her mind. She continued to make her way to Nanako Kuroi's classroom, seeing Konata waiting at the front door for her. "Hey," Kagami said. "Hello Kagami," Konata said with a hand in the air.

Walking slowly, Kagami's joyous attitude could be seen through her long-lived smile that stayed glued to her face all day. "So…happy to have a chance to rip all my clothes off?" Konata asked. "What?! What are you talking about?" Kagami asked. Konata smirked and waved her hand at Kagami. "I'm talking about the trip to Kyoto tomorrow, you seem really excited," Konata said. A red stretch crossed Kagami's face. "Well…I just think it's going to be great….us alone…in another city…." She sweetly explained.

"_Perfect place for my surprise,"_ Konata smirked. "Oh, and you better plan something devious. I can see it in your eyes," Kagami said. Konata coughed a little. "Devious? Why, I'm nothing but a sweetheart," Konata teased. "Yeah, a sweetheart with the hormones of a boy. I feel like you're planning something. It's in your eyes," Kagami said.

"Tell me more about my eyes," Konata smiled, desiring for compliments. "Well….they're deep and dark green, perfect for a villain. They match you perfectly so they have a sense of perversion to them, and combined with your attitude they help emphasized how diabolical and lustful you are," Kagami teased. "I meant something good but I guess you really have a fetish for little devils," Konata evilly grinned.

"I'm dating you, isn't it obvious?" Kagami gleefully remark. "Maybe I should pop up in the hotel room with nothing but red underwear, wings, bra, horns, and a pitchfork," Konata suggested. Kagami quickly turned her head away. "Stop being so perverted…." She mumbled. Konata smiled. "I can see you blushing, you want me to dress up like a little devil don't you?"

"Shut up….I just like the idea of being alone in a hotel with you…" Kagami lied. "Oh, then you won't mind if I dress up as a little devil anyway then?" Konata slyly asked. "I guess if you wanted to….wait a minute…" Kagami then turned to realized the crowd that was eavesdropping on their conversation. The hallway was surrounded in students on both sides, all quiet as they listened to the rather loud conversation. Kagami began drowning in her own blush, embarrassed instantly by the ordeal. "We've….we've been saying all this stuff so loudly….I didn't even know there was a crowd…." She muttered. "I knew there was a crowd, I just don't mind," Konata said. "You are a devil, you should have told me!" Kagami fussed. "Nyoron?" Konata mewed. "Don't you make that weird noise at me," Kagami mumbled. "But it's cute isn't it?" Konata asked, seeing the shyness in Kagami's eye. "Shut up…" Kagami mumbled, walking off from the crowd. Konata followed her and smiled.

Hiyori emerged from the crowd. "Devil costume? Nah, Yutaka would look best in a….an idea!! Yutaka in an angel costume and Minami in a devil costume!! Yes!! Perfect! I have to write this down!!" she cheered, dashing back to the classroom. She quickly pushed the door open and ran to her desk. She rummaged through her book bag, finding it difficult to locate a pencil. "No! I have to find one or else I'll…..NOOOOOO!!!!!!" she loudly groaned. "What's wrong?" Ayano asked. Hiyori dragged her depressed head to the top of the desk and sighed. "I had such a great idea for a story…but…but…I forgot it so fast! Stupid pencil!" she fussed.

"Say, where is Minami and Yutaka today? They're absent," Hiyori said, staring at their empty seats. "Oh, Minami's sick," Ayano informed. "That means….another idea!!!" Hiyori said, realizing where Yutaka must be.

A spoon slowly moved into Minami's mouth as she rested in her bed with Yutaka at her side. "You don't have to stay, I'll be alright by myself," Minami said. Yutaka simply shook her head in disagreement. "Nope, I get sick a lot so I know how it is….always alone at home….no one to be with you. I just want to keep you company," Yutaka smiled. Minami smiled. "I don't think that applies to me but thank you. I'm happy," she said.

Minami placed her bowl on the dresser next to her bed and slid into bed. "I'm sorry you had to use your jacket for me and got sick," Yutaka said. "It's okay, I don't mind," Minami replied. "It was worth it." The statement created a warm sensation in Yutaka. She felt deeper than before, almost as if she was underwater, smiling and blushing. She looked down at Minami as she read a book, her eyes now drenched in desire and serenity. Minami turned to see Yutaka, surprised by the gaze in her eyes. Minami blushed, feeling the same warm feeling run through her.

"You're really sweet," Yutaka said. Minami gulped loudly, nervous as to what was about to happen. "I'm sick…maybe we shouldn't…" Minami suggested. "I don't mind…it'll be worth it," Yutaka smiled. Minami quickly placed her hands on the side of Yutaka's face and brought the petite girl's head closer to her as she did her own until their lips melted into each other. The two pulled away slowly, their gazes stuck in each other. Yutaka slid out of her seat and into Minami's bed, her legs stretched across Minami's.

"Kiss…" Minami whispered, not knowing why she said it. She grabbed Yutaka and swiftly turned her on her backside on the bed, leaning over her. Yutaka was surprised but embraced the forward movements. Minami lowered her head as she got closer to Yutaka, moving downwards. Her green bangs began tickling Yutaka's face until they blended with Yutaka's red bangs on her forehead as the two continued to kiss.

Konata came to the table with a tray holding sandwiches and soda. "Hey Kagami, how about I feed you?" she suggested. "As nice as that sounds I don't think we should do it at school," Kagami smiled. "Oh, you're right. We should talk for now, I'm interested in hearing what you have to say," Konata replied. "About what?" Kagami asked. "About anything," Konata said, resting her head on her palms, her elbows on top of the table.

"Well, I heard that at Kyoto there's going to be a museum display on Shrine Maidens. I know it's suppose to be a romantic vacation but…I wanted to go," Kagami quietly said. "So? We'll go," Konata causally said. "I never knew you were interested in shrine maiden culture." "What made you think that? The fact that I work at a shrine?" Kagami sarcastically remarked. "I meant an _actual_ interest in shrine maidens," Konata replied.

"Well….I've always imagined working at a shrine since I was little, it just seemed so perfect for me," Kagami happily said. "Of course, in anime girls who work as shrine maidens are temperamental and tough with long hair and sharp eyes," Konata explained. "Temperamental?" Kagami scolded. "Yep, but also very attractive and sometimes shy," Konata pointed out. "I guess I can deal with temperamental _and_ attractive," Kagami smiled, drinking her soda.

"And of course, I'm the half demon you find in the shrine who you eventually fall in love with after various humorous episodes and interactions," Konata said. Kagami spat out her soda in surprise. "Wait a minute! You're just referencing Inuyasha aren't you?" She asked. Konata turned and smiled. "Ooh, you're becoming more otaku with each passing moment." "Well yeah, anime and manga is all you talk about," Kagami grinned.

"You're right. I should tell you more about me," Konata said. "Like how I keep a box of chocolate cornets to myself in my room or how I have my own karaoke machine at my house." "You know Konata, you really have a nice singing voice. Have you ever considered doing something with it?" Kagami asked.

Konata leaned back in her chair. "Well…Patricia and I have sold a CD together but we have few customers at the cosplay café. I'm working on impersonating Aya Hirano's voice."

"I don't know, do you think you can do it?" Kagami asked. "Yep! I've practiced. People say I sound exactly like Haruhi Suzumiya," Konata bragged. The lunch bell than rang. Kagami looked at her watch in response. "I guess it's time to go. I'll be at your house after school to help you pack for tomorrow," Kagami informed Konata. "I'll see you there," Konata said. "Wait!" Kagami turned around to see Konata's arms stretching out, almost as if for a hug. "No hugs and "Love you"s?" Konata innocently asked.

Kagami smiled and walked back over, bending down to hug Konata in the chair. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," Konata whispered. "You know….sometimes you can be the cutest, most sweetest person I could ever love and then there's the other times….where you show your computer games that seem to involve some form of sexual harassment," Kagami said.

Konata smiled. "Just a little preview for the trip." "What?!" Kagami asked. "Just kidding!" Konata replied. "You're a cross between devil and angel," Kagami smiled, running off to class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Come Miyuki! I smell a tasty review!

Miyuki: Yes master. Right away.

Author: This review is on the tip of my tongue.

RandomReader106: Hi Author!! I love your story! It is l33t and so not n00bish! I luvs K x K! You ROX!!!!

Author: There's a review!! (Turns into a giant bird shaped demon and devours the Random Reader)

Author: Gochi so sa ma. Japanese for "_Thanks for the Meal"_ That review was quite tasty but a little bony and crunchy. I enjoy more vivid and detailed reviews! They are the most succulent to my buds!

Miyuki: Don't worry, he won't eat you if you send a review.

Author: Of course not….I'll just…swallow you whole or something…

Kagami: This is just a parody of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro!!

Author: For those who do not know what that is, shame on you! Feed me your reviews!


	53. Chapter 53:Pack, Embrace

Lucky Future

Chapter 53: Pack, Embrace

Kagami grabbed onto a few pieces of clothing from her closet and removed the hangers from within, placing them gently back onto the closet. Tsukasa sat on the bed and watched, entertained just by doing so. Kagami popped open the suitcase on her bed and placed the folded material in it gently and in an organized manner. Kagami could see that Tsukasa had nothing to do and decided to ask her something she's been waiting to ask for a long time.

"Hey Tsukasa…I know this is kind of sudden but….I never really got to hear it from you," Kagami said. Tsukasa turned, curious as to what was on her sister's mind. "What is it?" she lightly asked. "What do you think of me and Konata being together?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa shivered a little. "Just give me your honest opinion, I won't be mad. I just want to hear what you think," Kagami said, knowing in her mind that such a question could stir trouble if handled improperly. "Well…um…I…" Tsukasa stumbled.

"I've learned from being with Konata that if you just say the truth and the other person is willing to understand there is nothing that can't be done….so go ahead," Kagami wisely said. Tsukasa paused to those words, taking another look at her twin sister as she continued to pack. _"You're so mature…"_ Tsukasa thought to herself. "Well…um…I don't really have a problem with it….but….I just haven't gotten use to the idea of you two dating….as people…" Tsukasa said. "As people? I don't get it," Kagami said.

"I mean…you two seem so strange to be together….you fuss at her and she's a pervert," Tsukasa said. "I guess you must have heard about the hallway incident yesterday…" Kagami sighed. "I thought it was strange at first too but she just works with me so perfectly…you'll understand when you get yourself a man."

"Oh! A man….I don't know….if I'm ready to…." Tsukasa nervously said. Kagami grinned. "But you're so cute, I'm sure you could snatch one right up!" she excitedly said. "You like men right?" Kagami asked, just to make sure. "Of course…I just don't think I'm ready," Tsukasa said. "You're just a little nervous, how about after my trip to Kyoto with Konata, I take you boy shopping," Kagami said.

"That….sounds good to me," Tsukasa said. "What kind of boy would I look for?" but Tsukasa received no answer, it seemed like her sister was frozen in fear. "Kagami?" she asked. "I just said….._boy shopping_……I'm turning into a pervert….just like Konata," Kagami mumbled. "I'm sure it's not that bad," Tsukasa laughed.

Konata suddenly sneezed. Yutaka looked up at her sister as she placed a shirt into the suitcase. "Bless you," she said kindly. "Thanks. I think someone must be talking about me," Konata explained. "Ah choo!!" she sneezed. "Bless you," Yutaka repeated. "Hmm…maybe someone's talking about me and something perverted too?" Konata insisted.

"So, what are you and your prince going to do while I'm away with my lover?" Konata asked. "Well…." Yutaka said through her blush. "I asked her if we could go out to the movies today and….maybe just walk around town tomorrow…"

"_You_ asked her? I see….you're really in love huh?" Konata asked. "I remember how you two used to be, always talking with each other and blushing here, blushing there, so nice and loving. Then you started to date and were too nervous to talk to each other. Now here you are…asking her out and spending quality time with her."

"Yeah…I really like her a lot, maybe even…oh, I'm just saying stuff," Yutaka nervously squealed, giggling seconds later. "Did you just giggle?" Konata asked. "Oh…well…kind of…" Yutaka smiled. Konata focused her eyes on Yutaka as the little girl chuckled it off. "She kissed you didn't she?!" Konata suddenly exclaimed. "W-what? How did you-" Yutaka panicked.

Konata crept up behind her and slithered her arms down Yutaka's neck. Yutaka felt like she was about to be strangled but suddenly felt a hug. "My little sister…has found love," Konata said. "I'm very pleased." Yutaka sighed in relief and slowly closed her eyes, embracing the sisterly warmth. She held Konata's hands as the two swerved back and forth gently. Yutaka smiled, feeling a tear hit her hand. "She better treat you nice," Konata said, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"I know she will," Yutaka said. "Just like Kagami and you do." "That's right! Here I am being all mushy with you when I have to pack up," Konata burst out. Walking back to her suitcase she began packing again. "Maybe Kagami and I will have a fight two days before the trip ends. Then we'll spend the day ignoring and not talking to each other and on the last night, we'll apologize and love each other ever so sweetly," Konata explained.

"I don't think normal people look forward to fighting," Yutaka said. As Konata placed more items into the suitcase Yutaka noticed a small box in the corner of the bag. "What's in the box?" Yutaka asked. "Oh….that's just something for Kagami," Konata said, an unusual brand of red streaming across her face. "What is it? A ring? Jewelry?" Yutaka asked. "Pfftt…that's cliché. This isn't anime," Konata said. "Promise not to her, okay?" Yutaka eagerly nodded. Konata opened the box and revealed the contents to Yutaka.

"That's so….nice…" Yutaka said, surprised by the gift. She understood what Konata was trying to show with it. "She'll like it," Yutaka said. "Of course she will," Konata smiled. "So, who was more dominant in the kiss?" Konata suddenly asked, changing the subject completely. "Uh….well…I guess…Minami was…" Yutaka nervously said. "I bet you like being so helpless with her don't you? Let her take control," Konata deviously suggested.

"Well….I…you….she…" Yutaka nervously stuttered, finding herself in quite the situation. "Just imagine when she gets you pregnant," Konata said. "Pregnant? Oh no…I didn't think about that…" Yutaka said. "Of course not, that's because you're a girl and she's a girl, it's impossible!" Konata smiled.

"Oh….well….I think she would make a great mother," Yutaka said, sitting on the bed and kicking her legs out. "I just can't wait to see how everything turns out," Konata said happily. She shut her suitcase, forced to sit on it just to fit all her stuff and zip it tightly. "Should I sit on it too?" Yutaka asked. "Nah, you weigh too little, it wouldn't do anything," Konata teased. "Which means Minami can lift you around and carry you as much as she wants," Konata said. "Somehow I don't think you're imagining it through a romantic perspective…" Yutaka stated.

"You know…I'm glad no one has tainted us with a Konata and Yutaka pairing…" Konata said. "Hmm?" Yutaka asked. "Nothing…" Konata answered.

Minami sat on her bed, simply doing nothing to the untrained eye. She turned to see the telephone but it didn't ring. She turned again in a few seconds but nothing. "I wonder if she'll call…" Minami whispered. "Waiting for your sweetheart?" her mother suddenly asked, popping her head through the opening in the door. "Y-yes…" Minami answered. "Oh, look at you, blushing," Mrs. Iwasaki sincerely said, sitting next to her daughter.

"I remember when I was the same way with your father. He was so sweet and talked about such the silliest things, I can't even remember why we stayed on the phone for hours," she said. Then the phone rang. "Oh, I'll just leave you two alone," Mrs. Iwasaki said, exiting the room. Minami's heart began to jump. She took the phone and smiled. "Iwasaki residence," Minami said. She waited for a response.

"Good afternoon. I was wondering if you were interested in purchasing grade A visual novels from previous-"

Minami hung the phone up. "A telemarketer…." She mumbled. Suddenly the phone rang again. "Iwasaki residence," she said. "It's Yutaka. Are you busy?" Yutaka asked. "No, I was just reading a magazine…"Minami lied. "So…I just…wanted to talk," Yutaka said. "Okay. Isn't your sister packing for Kyoto today?" Minami started. "Yep. She's really excited about it. You know she told me you were the more dominant one when we kissed," Yutaka said.

Minami glowed red. "R-really….I see…" Minami nervously said. "I'm sorry I said that…that was kind of inappropriate…"Yutaka apologized. "It's okay…so…what movie did you want to see tonight?" Minami asked.

Tsukasa then felt something snap into her mind. "I almost forgot!" she said. Kagami zipped her suitcase and looked at Tsukasa. "Dad wanted to know if you could make it to our house for Christmas," Tsukasa said. Kagami looked towards the ground. "I don't know….to tell you the truth…I really don't know…" Kagami said, rubbing her cheek. Tsukasa understood what she meant. "O-okay…I'll tell him you'll see," Tsukasa said.

"I'm sorry Tsukasa…it's just a little…hard for me," Kagami said. "It's all right, I understand," Tsukasa replied. "He thought you might say that…but…it's been a few months now…" Kagami knew her sister wanted her to come as well but Kagami couldn't bring herself to come. "He can't really get you a present because of the car he bought you…" Tsukasa said. "He just wants to see you."

"Well…I'll see but for now that is the last thing on my mind. My girl is waiting for me to pick her up and go to the train station," Kagami cheered. "Oh! I forgot you had to pick up Konata," Tsukasa said. "Come, I'll drop you home," Kagami offered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Imagine how I felt when I awoke at 1:25 in the afternoon today(My day off from college) and saw four tasty reviews waiting for me. Joyous!

Konata: The people really do care.

Author: It made me so excited I typed this chapter up immediately! After lunch of course.

Kagami: You must be lazy to wake up at such a time.

Author: Don't you worry about what I do on my free time. You're not the only one with a girlfriend.

Konata: Really? Who is she?

Author: I wasn't talking about me…sadly enough.

Misao: Ha!!

Author: Shut up!

Konata: What are you waiting for?

Author: You should see the girls at my college. No one talks to each other. Thank God I have my friends!

Kagami: Any of them you like?

Author: Quiet!

Misao: He probably can't get her anyway. He's probably too fat.

Ayano: Too ugly.

Miyuki: Too goofy.

Hiyori: Too scrawny.

Patricia: Too obnoxious.

Konata: Too talkative.

Nanako: Too not charming.

Author: You monsters!


	54. Chapter 54:Pervert's Woes

Lucky Future

Chapter 54: Pervert's Woes

Author's Note: In this chapter you will meet the Otaku Helper, a small blue haired girl that will explain certain Japanese customs so you do not get confused. Enjoy. Feed me reviews!

Konata stepped out of her room with a towel and change of clothes hanging from her left arm. Yutaka patting her feet in front of the bathroom, already dressed in her pajamas. "Waiting for the bathroom?" Konata asked. "Yes!" Yutaka squealed with watery eyes. "He's been in there forever, I really have to use it," Yutaka cried. Konata smiled. "But doesn't it feel weird to sit on a warm toilet seat after someone just used it?" Konata asked.

"I don't care," Yutaka said. "It's been fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes? Sounds like there's a problem," Konata said as she walked up to the bathroom door. Knocking on it, she heard nothing in response. She slowly opened the door to peek through the crack to find Sojiro sleeping on the toilet. "Wake up!" she yelled, scaring him. He grabbed his chest in fear and jumped up from the seat. Konata closed the door and smiled. "You would have been waiting for a long time. Maybe until morning," Konata said, amused by the situation.

Sojiro lightly opened the door, his baggy eyes making it out before he did. Yutaka quickly ran in and closed the door. "I can't believe I fell asleep…." He said. "Ms. Kuroi draining all the energy out of you?" Konata asked. Sojiro nodded as he rubbed his eyes. "Yes…she loves dancing…I just can't say no," Sojiro explained.

"Maybe she's just making sure you're too tired to play your dirty games," Konata smirked. "Oh no! Not my games!" he panicked. "Not all women are accepting to such habits. That's why I'm lucky I have Kagami," Konata teased. "You mine as well start tossing them all out in the garbage bin."

Yutaka opened the door and made way for Konata to enter the bathroom. Konata closed the door behind her, leaving her broken father outside. She placed her clothes on the sink and undressed. She filled the tub with water and sat on the small seat that was only inches from the ground.

**Otaku Helper: In Japan it is typical for a house to have a separate room with the toilet and the other room with the tub. Also, showers are optional. Many Japanese people simply wash themselves on the small seat and rinse themselves in the tub which is used by the rest of the family.**

Konata turned the knob to shut the water off and began soaking the sponge in soapy water. "Kagami…" she muttered. "It would be great if you walked in on me right now," Konata grinned. She turned to the door but didn't hear anything. "Oh well…I hope I'm not pressuring her with my perversions….my poor little baby is so shy," Konata grinned, teasing her girlfriend even when she wasn't around. As she scrubbed her arms she imagined Kagami sitting naked right behind her in her own little seat, shampooing her hair. Konata could just see herself rambling on and on while Kagami smiled and did her hair. "Mmmmm…." Konata mumbled delightfully, enjoying the detail her imagination gave to the fantasy.

Suddenly the door opened. "Kagami?" Konata asked but it was only Yutaka. "Sorry, I forgot my bow on the sink," Yutaka explained. "Oh, it's right there," Konata replied. "Thanks, I thought Minami would like them so I-"

"Hey…Yutaka," Konata interrupted. "Could you come over here? I have a question." Yutaka was startled but did so anyway. She stood to the side of Konata who turned to face her. She lifted the long blue hair that covered her chest. "I think my chest has gotten bigger," Konata said. "What do you think?" Yutaka was truly startled now. "I…I don't know….yes?" she nervously said.

**Otaku Helper: That's sexy.**

Konata smiled, holding her breasts in her hand. "Kagami's gonna love these! It must have grown from dating her!" Konata cheered. Yutaka made sure to leave the room as Konata described what she could do with her new arsenal. "You know…Kagami and I haven't had a make-out session in a while! She'll be really surprised!" Konata finished, rushing to bathe herself, despite the insignificant growth in her chest only a gnat would notice.

Konata rinsed herself in the tub and relaxed for a few minutes, enjoying the serenity she felt at that moment. "I wonder if Kagami plans to finally tear me up at Kyoto? Imagine if she does?! Ooh, dominant Kagami!" Konata yelped, flicking the water with her toes.

"_I know we had sex once but that doesn't mean I'm ready to do it again…."_ Said a flashback of Kagami. Konata sighed. "Why am I so perverted?" she asked. "Why can't I restrain myself?" For the first time Konata was beginning to feel a little guilty about her personality, sinking into the bath water she blew through her lips and made bubbles. "Maybe she doesn't like it when I act like that," Konata said. She then heard the loud honking of Kagami's car. Konata rose from the bath tub to peek out the window. She could only catch a glimpse of the red vehicle through the bushes but it was enough to make her excited.

She quickly stepped out of the bath and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her shortly after and dressing up into the clothes she left on the sink. She ran into her room and grabbed her suitcase, rolling it across the carpet. "Bye Dad," she cheered. "Have a nice trip," Sojiro waved, watching his thrilled daughter sit into the car of loving young lady. "You know Yutaka, I never thought I would see something like this but….I'm really happy," he said as the car drove off, both girls smiling.

Yutaka picked up her cell phone and then looked at Sojiro. "Um…Uncle, Minami is on her way to pick me up too, we're going to the movies," she informed him. "AH!!" he screeched. "All my girls are leaving me all alone!! What has this world come to?!" he whined as he fell to the ground on his knees, banging it with a clenched knuckle.

"So, are you ready for the trip? We have an entire week now that winter break is starting," Kagami said, bearing new sunglasses. "Yep, this is going to be fun," Konata cheered, stretching her arms up. The car drove off, making its way to the train station.

Kagami grabbed her suitcase from the trunk and handed Konata's hers. She packed ay her sunglasses and took the train tickets out of her pocket. "This is going to be a long trip so I hope you have something to keep you busy," Kagami smiled. Konata nodded, patting her suitcase, signaling it was full of entertainment. The girls walked up to the gate and slid their tickets in. Kagami walked through the bar gate slowly, giving it time to smack her butt. "Hey," she whined. Konata almost burst out laughing but held it in.

The two found a peaceful seat, Kagami took the spot next to the window as Konata preferred the darker seat. Kagami and Konata were forced to unite strengths in order to lift their suitcases above them. Once the train started the two sat down and Kagami pulled out a light novel, beginning her reading. Konata whipped out her Nintendo Ds, swiping the stick across the screen.

**Otaku Helper: If you do not know what a Nintendo DS is you don't deserve to watch Lucky Star.**

An hour had passed, leaving nearly three more to go in order to reach their destination. The situation was the same except Kagami would at times look out the window to admire the world outside the train. Konata simply stared off, her mind busy with reflection. She looked at Kagami, and then looked at her thighs. She began to admire Kagami's long legs and her lovely skin tone. Konata had to shake her head. "No! I don't want Kagami to feel forced," Konata said.

Kagami turned to notice Konata shaking her head and muttering under her breath. Is…everything okay?" Kagami asked. Konata stopped, realizing she was being stared at by many of the passengers. "I'm okay…." Konata said. "I just wonder what we're going to do at Kyoto."

"Oh, well there are hot springs and plenty of shrines to see," Kagami said, pulling out and opening her brochure. "No, I don't mean that," Konata said. "If you could change one thing about me what would it be?" Konata asked. Kagami looked bewildered as she heard the question. She felt Konata's hand on top of hers and noticed a worried look in the otaku's eyes. "What are you talking about Konata?" Kagami asked. "Just answer it please," Konata lightly said.

"Well…there is one thing actually," Kagami said, pulling her hand from under Konata's. She stared into Konata's eyes and placed her hands on the side of Konata's head, bringing their forehead together. "I wish you stop worrying about whether or not you're perfect for me," Kagami smiled. "If you were as troublesome as you think you are do you think I would stay with you?" Kagami asked. "No…" Konata sighed, not receiving the answer she wanted. Kagami kissed her forehead and let her go, looking out the window as she did before.

Konata had to get a straight answer. "I was talking about me pressuring you for sex," Konata said. Kagami turned with a raised brow. "What? Pressure? What pressure?" Kagami asked, beginning to grasp at what the real problem was. "I was just wondering…because I act so perverted…do you fell pressured? I can wait as long as you can," Konata said.

Kagami chuckled. "I know, you said it a bunch of times already, I don't feel any pressure at all. Is that the problem?" Kagami asked. Konata nodded. "I guess it was…but I just want you to know…" Konata said. "I'm just a natural born pervert."

"Believe me, I know…" Kagami smirked. "But you're also a natural born princess. A very sweet one to care about me like that." Konata blushed but then she smiled. "Why are you turning your head away? Is it because you're blushing too?" she teased. "Just shut up, I'm tired," Kagami fussed, trying to hide her face as much as possible. "I can see your red, lovely cheeks in the reflection," Konata said.

Kagami turned to see her glowing red in the window. She squealed. Konata fell back and laughed. Kagami just watched as she covered her face, her embarrassment turning to a smile. _"Believe me Konata, you're not the only one whose been holding back their desires,"_ Kagami thought to herself.

Konata looked up at Kagami. "I always like hearing you squeal like that," she said. "But maybe I'll cut down on the pervert jokes a little, just a little."

"Nah, keep them. I like you better with them," Kagami said, resting her head on Konata's.


	55. Chapter 55:Kyoto and Love Hotels?

Lucky Future

Chapter 55: Kyoto…and love hotels?

The train continued traveling through the meadows and farmlands, a region of Japan the girls scarcely seen. Konata surprisingly found herself awe struck by the simplest little things like cows on a farm and the decaying barn houses in the distance. Kagami had fallen asleep long ago and Konata used this chance to braid Kagami's hair, taking the ribbons out and starting her work. She could feel a calming sensation in her chest and hands as she Kagami's hair would slip out of her fingers. Her eyes felt magnetized to the sleeping beauty who left her book in her hands as she slept.

"I wonder what she was reading?" Konata asked herself, slowly picking up book from Kagami's grasp. " Volume 9 The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya". Konata smiled. "She never read Haruhi before…she must have tried out after she dated me." Suddenly the train jumped. Konata bounced out of her seat and Kagami was jerked awake. "W-what….what's going on?" Kagami sleepily asked, rubbing her head. "The train must have hit something," Konata said. Kagami continued to rub her head, noticing the bows weren't where they use to be. "Oh my god! My hair's missing!" Kagami yelped.

Konata held it in but it soon popped out, she laughed at it and pointed at Kagami. "This isn't funny! Where did my ribbons go and…oh," Kagami quietly said, feeling the new braids on the side of her hair. She pulled out a mirror from her bag and glanced at them in the reflection, feeling the newly braided pieces. "These are actually pretty well done," Kagami said. "But why heck would you scare me like that?" Kagami fussed, beating Konata once with a book. "Spousal abuse!" Konata happily yelled out. "Shh! You'll wake everyone else up!" Kagami stated, trying to quiet Konata down.

"So you like it right?" Konata asked. "Well yeah, I didn't know you were so good at this," Kagami said. "Do you prefer me in braids?" Kagami seductively asked, raising her brows. "I prefer you naked, I don't care about your hair," Konata said with a smile. "Just an hour ago you wondering if being a pervert made me fell pressured and here you are being a pervert already," Kagami pointed. "Yeah, you said it didn't so why should I stop?" Konata smiled. "I don't get how you can be so cute despite acting like a middle aged man…or should I say, your father?" Kagami smirked.

"Pffttt, I'm a thousand times more perverted than he his," Konata waved off. "That's nothing to brag about, especially so loudly," Kagami fussed. The men sitting in front of them turned their heads to each other. "I'm really enjoying this ride," one laughed. Kagami listened to what they said and then looked at Konata who just smiled. "Why are you still smiling?" Kagami asked. "Because we haven't made it out in a while. My body just lusts after you," Konata teased. "You know I don't like it went you talk so straight forwardly," Kagami nervously said. "You mean you don't like it when I speak that in public," Konata said, leaning over Kagami, balancing herself on the armrest.

"Let me nibble your ear, I know you like that," Konata suggested. "You're just like a dog," Kagami said. She looked around poking her head to see if anyone was looking. "Fine, but you better make sure to keep it quiet," Kagami whispered. "You don't have to tell that to me," Konata smiled, moving closer. Kagami trembled until she felt lips clamping onto the top of her right ear. She remembered how embarrassed she used to be to even think about thoughts like where she was ticklish, what she imagined her lover would do to her, and so on but when she felt long blue hair plop onto her chest she knew why was so open to it now. She twitched a little a then felt a soft hand caressing her hair. "I almost forgot…that I've been starving you from this," Kagami said. "I was too busy with the play, I figured we do this kind of stuff at Kyoto."

Konata lowered to Kagami's eyesight and smiled with poison in her eyes, "Oh we will, especially after my surprise," Konata said, diving her lips into Kagami's, holding her hands. One man in front of them was having trouble seeing what was going on behind him. "Dammit…I wonder what all the shuffling is?" he loudly asked. Kagami looked up. "Konata…maybe we should stop," Kagami said. "Nope, you're mine," Konata smiled, looking into Kagami's eyes. "Well….make a little less noise," Kagami smiled, pecking Konata on cheek.

The train stopped hours later and Konata and Kagami walked out with Kagami's hair rustled. "Why didn't you tell me my hair was rustled? It's been like this for hours," Kagami fussed, placing her suitcase down to fix her hair. "I wanted everyone on that train to know what we were doing," Konata smiled. "I guess it's fine to let a public car full of strangers know that two teenage lesbians are having a hot make out session in their seats," Kagami sarcastically remarked. "As long as you admit it was hot," Konata smiled, watching Kagami turned red.

"So, where's our hotel baby?" Konata asked. Kagami pulled out her map, dragging her finger until she found it. "Here it is, the Raki Suta Hotel," Kagami said. "Sounds dirty," Konata said. "Yeah…now that you mention it, it sorta does," Kagami said, hoping it wasn't a love hotel. "Don't feel bad Kagami. Nintendo use make love hotels all the time," Konata informed. "What? Really?" Kagami asked. Konata chuckled. "Of course, but that was back in the sixties." Kagami couldn't help but imagine rooms with perverted pictures of Mario and Donkey Kong.

"Wow, look at this place!" Konata said. "Kyoto Station sure has a ton of places to go." The stores, the mall, the movie theater, the movies, and department stores were everywhere. "No wonder, it's the second biggest train station in Japan," Kagami said, joining Konata in the viewing. "Well, we better go to our hotel. I want to rest," Kagami said. Kagami was about to walk towards the exit when she felt Konata wrapped her arms around hers. "I remember you said something like that on out trip to the anime convention," Konata blushed. "You mean…the one where we…started dating?" Kagami smiled, impressed Konata recalled it.

"I even remembering calling you after we got home. You just wanted to rest and I called you, asking you if you thought it was ironic to want to rest after sitting for hours," Konata said. "You sure have a good memory, just like with manga and anime," Kagami said. "Only with things I like," Konata said. The snow slowly fell down as the two walked out of the station. Konata squeezed onto Kagami tighter and Kagami had to steer her into the right direction when necessary. The town was quiet, despite that they were in the city portion. Night crept onto the sky, the streetlights blinking until they finally stayed lit. Kagami felt a more intimate ambience around her than before. "How far is the hotel?" Konata asked. "Oh…I guess I enjoyed walking so much…that I just continued," Kagami said. "You aren't that sneaky…" Konata said. "I know what you wanted." Kagami blushed, watching the traffic to the left of her. "Oh! Look, you're hiding from me! You really love it when we walk so close together. Ha!" Konata said. "You act like you won something," Kagami teased. "Oh, I did," Konata smiled.

"Hey, it's a photo booth!" Konata pointed out. "You want to take a picture?" Kagami asked. "Of course! We have to! Our faces when we first go to Kyoto," Konata said, jumping into the booth first, tapping the spot next to her for Kagami. "Alright, what should we type in as a message for the photo?" Kagami asked. "I'll type something and then you can see it after we take the picture," Konata said. "Sure but it better not be perverted," Kagami said. The two noticed the blinking light and made sure to show all their teeth. "Cheese!"

When they walked out Kagami made sure to be the first to see the photo, excited to see what was written. "I love Kagami," she read. "Thanks Konata," she said with a blush. "Wait, you didn't read the bottom," Konata said. Kagami, with her sentimental mood, moved her eyes to the bottom. "Eh?! What's this? _And her juicy booty?_" Kagami fussed. "I should burn this picture."

"No! Keep it! It'll make others laugh or say, _wow, Kagami must have quite the juicy booty, I've never noticed before_ and then you can show it off and it could be a conversation starter," Konata explained. "Well, I don't think anyone would say that but I'm not going to burn it, I was kidding. It's strange though, just because you typed that…I want to keep it more," Kagami said. "Of course!" Konata cheered.

"This trip is already starting off really great," Kagami said. "I don't think I even did anything. It was all you." "Oh, but it was your idea to come to Kyoto and your money. Plus, it's the homeland of Nintendo! You know me too well!" Konata cheered.

"I guess we're taking a trip to the Nintendo building huh?" Kagami laughed. Konata simply grinned. "More importantly, where do you want to go?" Konata asked. Kagami looked up in surprise. "Where do I want to go? Well….actually, the Golden Pavilion is the most famous temple in Japan…I was hoping to go there tomorrow," Kagami said. "Good, then that's what we'll do. After that Nintendo right?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded. _"Asking me where I want to go? She really is the perfect girl for me and she just keeps getting sweeter and sweeter_," Kagami told herself. She then clenched onto the suitcase, feeling nervous about what was in it. She looked at Konata as she walked ahead of her. Kyoto was more than just a trip, more than any trip would be.

Author: Hey, sorry for the slight delay, I know I've just started with daily updates again but I really needed to do some stuff first. I was actually having trouble with the storyline for this chapter. (Heh, I was about to say "episode")

Author: For inspiration I read a blog about Lucky Star episodes. I saw pictures from the episode where Konata and Kagami went to that Haruhi concert. Great Konami moment!

Author: And if you don't remember the typing on the top of the card is a reference to their school trip when they all took a photo together.

Author: Also, this is the final chapter.

(Gunshot!!!)

Author: Phew!! I'm sorry…..pant…pant…it's a long story…but that was my clone who was talking…..I'm not ending the story…not for a while….pant, pant…..don't ask how my clone got loose….or why I'm tired and covered in scratches and bite marks……vampires….werewolves….I have a question….hypothetical…

Author: What would happen if a vampire and werewolf bit you at the same time? What would you become? Just wondering…not like my life depends on it or anything….(I started reading Karin….or _Chibi Vampire_ as others call it)


	56. Chapter 56:Miko Cosplay, Miko Taste

Lucky Future

Chapter 56: Miko Cosplay, Miko Taste

Kagami unlocked the hotel door and held it wide open to let Konata dash by and begin bouncing on the bed. Konata simply threw her luggage into whatever looked like a closet and began jumping up and down on the bed until she plopped down. Kagami smiled, letting her girl play as she made sure to hide her suitcase deep into the closet. "Konata, why is your suitcase in the bathroom?" Kagami asked, waiting for another Konata method of reasoning.

"Oh, I thought that was the closet so I just tossed it in," Konata said, sitting up in the bed and looking at Kagami as she walked towards her. "Well, I guess you must be really excited about this room," Kagami suggested. Konata smiled. "Of course, I know you are. Just look at you," Konata said but unfortunately her analysis was incorrect this time. Kagami's face was a face stricken with worry. "You look worried," Konata said, redeeming herself for her previous error. "Something wrong?" Konata asked. Kagami rose her head up to see Konata looking into her soul. "Oh no, I'm just a little tired, maybe we should order dinner," Kagami smiled, feigning serenity.

Konata crawled across the bed and picked up the menu. "Well, let's see what they have." Her eyes went down the menu, expecting something to blast out at her. Kagami just sat on the corner of the bed waiting for her to suggest something. "Alright, I'm done. What do you want?" Konata asked, tossing the menu to Kagami. "Why don't you order what you think I want?" Kagami seductively smiled. "I want to see what you think I like."

Konata grinned. "A dozen cakes it is!" she teased. "I mean dinner, not dessert," Kagami remarked. "Oh no, that's just petty appetizers. Big ol' hungry girls like you need at least a million cakes to satisfy their appetite and for dessert, eight zillion gallons of ice cream!" Konata finished. "If only you had the money to order all that," Kagami teased back, bending now and resting her head on her hand. "Okay…let's see! Ah! I'll just order Lobster Pizza. That's perfect for you." Kagami raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, that was pretty fast…and you picked something I might like but never ate," Kagami said. Konata deeply chuckled. "Ohohoho, of course. I know a lot about you," Konata said. "Shall I show off some more and guess what soda you want?"

"No, that's okay. I was just curious but now," Kagami said, crawling across the bed with focus in her eyes, moving until she was over Konata, pushing her and the pillows against the wall. "Let's see if you can impress me even more?" Kagami alluringly tempted. Konata already knew what to do but wanted to try something different. She pulled Kagami towards her by the wrist but didn't kiss her, instead, she moved to the side and flipped over, causing Konata to now hang over Kagami. "Impressed?" Konata asked, her blue a hair hanging above Kagami. Kagami smiled. "As usual," she said, wrapping her legs around Konata's hips and drawing her into her lips.

Knoata amd Kagami both felt an excited, thumping warmth in them. Kagami felt looser than usual and her energy and eagerness flew into Konata. This make out session was more adventurous and exciting than usual. That night was a good night.

Konata awoke in Kagami's bed, refusing to sleep in the other one and Kagami had no disagreements about it. "Where's my sugar?" she asked in her routine morning daze. Kagami stepped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Ah, there she is," Konata said, walking out of bed and forcing herself to Kagami. "How about a morning greeting?" Konata asked but Kagami pushed her back with a single finger. "You need to get ready first. We have to go to the Temple of the Golden Pavilion today because you love me," Kagami smiled. "I can' tell if that was a tease or a threat," Konata chuckled.

She stepped into the shower and threw her clothes on to Kagami. "Don't throw your clothes at me," Kagami fussed, folding them and placing them on the sink. "Here's my panties! A gift from me to you, enjoy!" Konata laughed loudly. "I hope our neighbors in the other room can't hear you!" Kagami fussed back. "Who cares? Have my bra if you're going to beg," Konata said. "Stop throwing your clothes." Kagami scolded.

After the shower Konata walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around her body and a towel wrapped around her hair, making a bundle of cotton on the top of her head. "Kagami, how tightly do you wrap your towel around your body when people aren't looking?" Konata asked. "That's a weird question but I would say….pretty tight," Kagami said. "Ohohoho, that means you're shy and probably won't initiate sex first, your dominant partner has to do it," Konata chuckled with a hand to her mouth. "You're just making stuff up as you go," Kagami said as she slipping into her clothes.

"I see you're wearing your shrine maiden outfit, you must really love the whole maiden thing," Konata stated. "I know, it's a little embarrassing dressing like this but I'm really excited about today. This will be my first time in Japan's most celebrated temple," Kagami said. "Well, it's good that I bought my own shrine maiden outfit then," Konata said, pulling one out of her bag. "Really? Did you know I was going to dress up or were you thinking of some dirt cosplay game?" Kagami asked.

"A little of both actually, but I know you wouldn't want to cosplay as shrine maidens to make love, that would taint it," Konata said. "You know too much about the wrong type of things," Kagami muttered.

**Otaku Helper: Shrine Maidens are also called Miko.**

"Here, could you help me in the back?" Konata asked, he short arms trying to reach a ribbon in the back. "Sure but you have the ribbon backwards, you tie it in the front," Kagami said, reaching over Konata and tying it. "I know…I just wanted you to tie me up," Konata said. "It's seven in the morning and you're already perverted," Kagami giggled. "Not perverted…I meant this…" Konata said as she wrapped her arm around Kagami's waist behind her and pulled her in. "Oh…" Kagami said. "You just want me to be close huh?" Kagami said. "Oh yes, how could one start the day?" Konata asked.

The two left the room and closed the door, Kagami making sure to hide what was in her bag and checked if it was safe. "Let's go downstairs and eat breakfast," Konata said. "Yeah, I'm hungry," Kagami replied. The two stepped into a full elevator, their costumes causing people around them to stare. Konata rolled her eyes over to a middle age salary man and smiled. "We wear them because we're perverts," she said. "Konata!" Kagami fussed. "We work here in this love hotel, poor Kagami here is barely even legal…they just pick us up from the street and make us wear such embarrassing little costumes for their sick pleasures…do you think I look good?" Konata asked.

"Um…of course…you do," the salary man blushed. "Oh…I was hoping you'd say no so I would get less customers…oh they are so rough to me…you wouldn't be rough with me would you dear sir?" Konata asked, teasing him more and more. Kagami couldn't help but hold back her laughter. The man felt as if the entire crowd in the elevator was watching…and the truth was, they were. "Umm…no, I wouldn't rough with you," he nervously muttered. "Wrong answer. The correct answer would be _I wouldn't be in a love hotel in the first place forcing young high school girls to offer me their bodies_ but clearly you don't mind," Konata smiled. The man felt trapped now as he could hear the whispering of people in the elevator.

"I'm just kidding sir, I really don't work here. I'm here with my sexy girlfriend. I think she's planning to get me drunk and have her way with me," Konata loudly whispered. "Konata!" Kagami exclaimed. "You know it's a shame, that's not even my real name. She doesn't care who I am, she just asked me if I wanted some candy…maybe I was foolish to take her offer. The next thing I know I'm trapped in this kinky girl's room with costumes and cages hanging from the wall," Konata continued. "She made me dress up like a prisoner and came to me with a whip, muttering demonic phrases in Latin."

"What dirty game are you getting this from?" Kagami asked. The elevator stopped and the crow made sure to quickly exit. "Konata walked out with a smile. "Well, that was entertaining," Konata said. "I hate to admit it but it kinda was," Kagami said "But you sure are vivid with your stories." Konata turned and smiled. "Of course, I get them from your diary," Konata said.

"I don't own a diary," Kagami said. Konata snapped her fingers. "Oh well, would have been funny if you reacted with a surprise look." "Wouldn't someone be worried if their lover's fantasies included whips and demonic phrases?" Kagami asked. The two walked into the dining area where they were offered a small table. Konata had to show her driver's license to assure them she was old enough for the adult menu. She could hear Kagami laughing behind her large menu.

Both girls ordered buttermilk pancakes with a strawberry on top, enjoying the American favorite. Konata picked up her strawberry and began to balance it on her nose. Hey…hey Kagami. Want this strawberry?" she asked. "Do I have to bite it off your nose?" Kagami asked. Konata grinned, telling her she had to. Kagami placed her fork down. "If that's the case then yes, I want it."

With breakfast ending the two walked out and looked around. Konata patted her stomach. "Too many pancakes," Konata said. "I guess you should have ordered from the kid's menu," Kagami teased. "Oh! How dare you" Konata said. Kagami just laughed harder. The couple walked into the train station and awaited their arrival to the Golden Pavilion Temple. "Excited?" Konata asked. "Yep," Kagami said, hiding how nervous she was. She had something very important to do at the temple and she wanted to do it before anything else. And she really likes Miko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Good chapter, good chapter. No writer's block at all despite the stupid people talking loudly and fussing about. I had to type this chapter in the computer lounge at college.

Kagami: Hey Konata.

Konata: Hmm?

Kagami: I just remembered, didn't we go on a trip to Kyoto in the anime?

Konata: You're right, what waste of money! Wait, no it wasn't because now its just us.

Author: Maybe I should make the school trip different?

Konata: Good idea! And get a girlfriend!

Author: Ouch….


	57. Chapter 57:Mirror World

Lucky Future

Chapter 57:Mirror World

Kagami gently nudged Konata to wake up, the loud voice of the train conductor declaring their stop at the Golden Pavilion. Konata softly opened her eyes and stuck her hand out, hoping Kagami would help her stand up, the warmth of another hand pulling her to her feet. Kagami wrapped her arms around Konata as they walked out of the train to a snowy Eden. Kagami pulled a blanket out of her purse and covered the shivering Konata. "I forgot you're a little more sensitive to the cold than I am," Kagami said. "It's probably from staying up and playing all those ero games."

"If anything, they make me warmer," Konata said. "We're almost to the entrance. I can see the bridge," Kagami informed Konata. The falling snow decorated the trees in a white veil and the air became breezy and enjoyable. Kagami could feel a tremendous amount of pride and excitement as she walked towards the shrine in her miko outfit. She turned to look at Konata who was still shivering. "Poor Konata. Wait here, I'll go buy you something hot," Kagami said, sitting Konata at the foot of a statue. "White panties please, they are hotter," Konata muttered.

Kagami came back to see a happy Konata sticking her hand out from under her blanket. Kagami looked at the ground to see piles of coins sitting in front of the blanketed otaku. "Konata! You're taking the real homeless people's money away from them," Kagami fussed. "But I'm so cold…" Konata said. "My mind isn't thinking straight."

"Don't blame the weather. You better donate all that money," Kagami said. "But I was going to….to buy you a souvenir," Konata said. "Oh….well…I guess it's okay….sorry for fussing at-"

"Ha! I knew it!" Konata cheered. "Hypocrite!"

"You tricked me!" Kagami remarked, surprise by the deception. Konata picked up the coins and sprinkled some from beggar to beggar. "Alright, I donated all the money from your wallet, what else is left," Konata said. "What?!" Kagami exclaimed, digging through her purse to grab her wallet. When she opened it she saw all her money in it. "All my money is still in here….you trying to trick me?"

"Yep. That way you'd be surprise when you figure out you're at Mirror Lake," Konata said. "What are you…..wait! We're at Mirror Lake?!" Kagami excitedly asked, turning instantly to see the bridge leading to the infamous temple. "Oh my god! We're actually here!" Kagami cheered, running to the bridge with Konata's hand in hers. "Just look at how beautiful it is," Kagami happily said, pointing to their reflection in the water. "It's so clean and clear…no wonder it's called Mirror Lake!" Konata simply smiled and was amazed at the high quality of the reflected image in the water.

"For high quality anime it's usually 175 megabytes but for high quality reflections it'll cost you a few hundred tons of water and centuries of keeping it perfectly clean," Konata joked but Kagami was still awestruck to pay attention. "If you like the lake so much, you'll probably die when we enter the temple," Konata said. "You're right, we should hurry," Kagami said, dashing onwards to the Golden Pavilion, dragging Konata with her. Kagami entered the building, paying the 400 yen admission for both her and Konata. Konata looked behind her to make sure the guards weren't looking. "Time for a picture," she said as she slowly pulled out her camera. "Put that away," Kagami said. "This is a sacred place, we should treasure it forever. Besides, that's against the rules." Kagami stuck her hand out, waiting for the camera to be placed in it. Konata obeyed.

"Come on. I'll show you some of the paintings," Kagami said. "Why are you the tour guide? This is your first visit," Konata noted. Konata spotted a group of elderly citizens ahead and knew what was going to happen. They would usually come to sights in groups of twenty or thirty and block the entire hallway, staring at pictures for five minutes straight. Kagami walked over to the first painting, luckily far away from the group, admiring its colors. "This place is so lovely," Kagami lightly said, her sincere tone hinting at her deep admiration. "_I didn't know Kagami loved this place so much_," Konata thought to herself.

"Hey, look at this pretty vase," Konata said but Kagami simply moved to the next painting. Konata pouted but followed after her. Kagami attempted to peek over the crowd of old people to see the next painting but failed. She felt a tug on her sleeve and Konata pointed her to another direction. She followed and saw a room filled with lovely statues of deities and guardians. "I wonder how old these are," Kagami said, walking up to the center statue. "Look at these dogs' crazy eyes," Konata said but Kagami didn't even turn around. "Come on…give me some attention," Konata mumbled softly. "I love you Kagami," Konata said loudly but Kagami still didn't turn around, instead she walked off to the next room but stopped. "Come on Konata," she sweetly said, anxious to see the next room.

Konata hurried after her, entering a room where paintings were on the ceiling. Kagami's eyes couldn't steer away from the roof as she held her hands together in joy. The golden wall behind them was most impressive and attracted Konata over. "Hey Kagami! You should turn around and see this wall!," Konata invited. "It looks almost like solid gold," but Kagami drifted around, almost like she didn't hear her. "Now I'm just starting to think you're ignoring me on purpose," Konata said, irritated by the silent treatment. She walked over to Kagami and saw her smiling, her eyes dazzling, almost reflecting gold back at Konata.

Konata sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I should let you have as much fun with it as you want. You love Miko and shrines anyway, I should stop being so selfish," Konata said but Kagami still didn't respond back. "That's alright. I understand," Konata said, wrapping her arm around Kagami's. She felt a hand wrap around her waist as well and smiled. _"I guess you haven't forgotten me after all_," Konata thought to herself. The next stop was the side of the building where they saw the lovely gardens and Kagami vividly explained the history behind every piece of natural artwork they noticed. Konata absorbed everything she could take before her brain caved in under the weight of history lessons.

"I'm sorry. This must seem pretty boring to you," Kagami said, noticing little reaction from Konata as she informed her of every detail. "Oh no. As long as you're having fun so am I. This place is really nice," Konata said. "Oh yeah, what were you saying before? I guess I didn't really hear you that well….I was too distracted…" Kagami asked, hanging over the fence. "Well…I just felt a little lonely your eyes weren't focused on me," Konata said. Kagami stared at Konata, noticing a soothing glow in her cheeks. "Konata…." She whispered. "But! I realized I was being greedy. We didn't come here for you to stare at me, I had a good time," Konata said with a smile.

"You're just too sweet," Kagami said, poking her in the nose. "To tell you the truth, this place seems really magical to me…it's actually…been my dream to come here."

"Your dream?" Konata asked. "Yeah, it felt like the ultimate place to go after hard years as a miko and dedication to the temple. My parents told me one day we would go but they always forgot or pushed it back so we never could," Kagami explained. "Despite how long it took to get here, I loved it more since I could bring you," Kagami said. "Oh you," Konata teased, swiping her loose sleeve at Kagami. "Sorry I ignored you earlier," Kagami said. "Oh no. I don't mind. I was just being…a little selfish," Konata said. "I'm not used to having you admire something else."

"Well, I'll make sure to pay more attention before we leave," Kagami said. "You can stare at the roofs and statues as much as you like. I'll still be here," Konata said. "You sure?" Kagami asked.

"Just don't leave me behind," Konata said. "I don't think I could enjoy this place without you," Kagami smiled, walking ahead of Konata, opening her arm to invite her in close to her. Konata happily joined in and the two walked the forest trail, admiring smaller temples and the Ryumon Taki.

**Otaku Helper: The Ryumon Taki is a small waterfall with a pool of water at the bottom. It has 2.3 meter drop and lies in the forest area. It is covered in moss and a variety of green things.**

The snow began to fall more and more as they walked through white forests, observing frozen puddles and lakes as they crossed paths and gazed at all the unique architecture. Konata kept close to her girlfriend as they navigated the pathways and enjoyed the scenery. For fun Konata grabbed some snow and dropped down Kagami's back, watching her shiver as she felt crawl downwards.

Kagami avenged herself by soaking her hand in a nearby fountain and flicking the water at Konata. The two spent hours at such a small place, spending most of their time just walking around the same areas enjoying each other. Kagami felt her heart excitedly throb more and more as she kept the secret in her mind. "Tonight Konata…tonight," Kagami whispered to herself.

As the two left the temple Konata decided to snap a picture of the temple from the bridge. Kagami suggested a picture of each person standing in front of it and then together. "I can't way to see how those turn out," Kagami said. "Yeah, this place is really beautiful," Konata said, shuffling through the images on her digital camera. Kagami watched her, feeling more excited with each minute.

The rest of the day was spent traveling around the city and enjoying the local sights that were free. Konata laughed as pigeons attacked Kagami and Kagami laughed as Konata walked into a pole. Dinner was eaten at the hotel's restaurant where Konata asked Kagami to order what she thinks she would like. Kagami smiled and happily accepted, seeing this as a good opportunity to prepare Konata. "I'll order you something energizing," Kagami said. "Why?" Konata asked.

"Because you're going to need it," Kagami grinned.

After dinner the two walked back to their room where Konata and Kagami took off their robes and attire, resting on the bed. Kagami decided to grab her bag and jumped into the shower. Konata simply relaxed on the mattress, waiting for Kagami to come out so she could do something but when Kagami did, Konata could feel her blood flow faster and her heart beat rapidly. Kagami emerged from the steamy bathroom with a chest high top and pajama shorts that barely reached half-way to her thighs. She unraveled the bow in her hair and nervously looked at Konata, her face redder than it ever could be. Her cheeks glowed along with her shining eyes that cried out for love. Konata deeply gazed into Kagami's eyes, sweetly flustered along with her.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Kagami?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Celebration!!! My first fanfic with over 100,00 words!!! Congratulations readers, you just read a novel!!!

Kagami: Congratulations Author, you just wrote a novel!!

Konata: And to celebrate we got you your favorite cake!

Author: Review-flavored cake!! Aww!! You shouldn't have!


	58. Chapter 58:Tremble Konata, Love Her

Lucky Future

Chapter 58: Tremble Konata….Love Her

Kagami stood before Konata, curving her sleek body and pushing her hips outwards. Konata's desiring gaze was magnetized to Kagami's form as she slowly stepped to the front of the bed in her wavy top and shorts. "Kagami…" Konata muttered, lost in attraction and confusion. Kagami let out a nervous smile to compliment her sweet blush. "I'm ready," she said. Konata knew exactly what she meant with those words but couldn't keep Kagami's fragile appearance that moment out of her head.

"Kagami…you don't have to-"

"No…I want to, I really do," Kagami said. "The first time we did it…was after I made that mistake and yelled at you…I was just so happy to get you back…I thought everything was lost…."

Konata sat at the end of the bed, watching Kagami's cheeks puff further, her watery eyes gleaming with soothing serenity yet burning with endless passion and desire. "When we did it that time…it was just a blur to me….I don't even recall anything from it…." Kagami sadly revealed. Konata weakly tugged at the blanket. "Neither do I…except some parts…" Konata quietly replied.

"This is almost like a first time for us….and I was…..thinking about this for a while….I mean…we've been dating since last summer…that's about late July to now in December…six months…half a year…" Kagami slowly said, reviewing everything in her head. Konata looked at Kagami with maturity, the same maturity she had shown multiple times in sensitive situations like this, the motherly, nurturing part of her. "I don't care how long it's been…." She said. "All that ever matters is if you're really ready. We still don't know a lot about each other…" Konata continued. "I can wait forever if you want…I don't mind…"

Kagami's eyes headed towards the ground and she shuffled her fingers. "I know…that's something I really love about you…" she gently said. "But…I've been hiding this for a while…all these things I want to do with you…things I've wanted to do for a while…"

Konata then stood on her knees atop the bed, crawling over to Kagami and grabbing onto her hands, their eyes meeting each other. "Once you say you're ready…I'll come at you," Konata warned. Kagami smiled. "It's natural to be a little nervous….it feels like my first time with you…I'm ready."

"Just tell me if you want to stop or something…or if it hurts and makes you uncomfortable," Konata suggested. "You really are too sweet," Kagami smiled, her bright indigo eyes swimming in Konata's emeralds. Konata chuckled and slowly pulled down Kagami's top but was stopped by Kagami's hands which held onto Konata's wrists. "No…I'll do it," she smiled, tapping Konata backwards onto the bed, crawling until she was over Konata, her legs across Konata's waist.

"I'm ready now…" Kagami smiled, pulling off her top, revealing not a single piece of clothing underneath. Konata was about to unbutton the pajama shirt she wore but Kagami took charge and did it herself, also unbuttoning her small pajama shorts with it too. Unusually but soothingly, Konata felt fragile yet loved, dominant yet weakened by seduction. Despite the busy activity between the two Konata reflected on what they were doing at this moment. She gazed at Kagami's naked form and could see a loving, caring shine in her eye, she could tell Kagami saw this as more romantic than sexual and Konata felt the same way. Konata felt Kagami kissing her neck, causing her to shiver with excitement and grow warmer with each second. This almost like romance in physical form to Konata…nothing like from the games she played or the stories she read.

Now Konata would act, kissing back at Kagami's neck until she reached her shoulders, where she then embrace her lover and pulled her closer. Konata thought it would be strange to hug someone during this moment but could not resist the urge to do so. Kagami felt hands navigate through her hair, enjoy the soft feel as Kagami did with Konata's long hair. She rose from the bed and took time to admire Konata's bare body, her expansive blue hair under her and over her, Kagami couldn't believe she fell in love with someone who looked so angelic.

Konata actually felt nervous with the lovely looks Kagami gave her, feeling sweet as she saw Kagami smile with pleasure. "Okay…Konata…are you ready?" Kagami asked. Konata smiled and stood up, grabbing onto Kagami and flipping her over again onto her back. "No…are you?" Konata asked. Kagami was now the fragile one, with her lover watching over with a smile, she felt safe in her presence, knowing Konata would never hut her. Kagami smiled dearly. "Yes." With that she felt an unbelievable feeling throughout her entire body, she felt penetrated but comforted, as if she was being hugged and loved at the same time.

She squealed and Konata looked at her with analytical eyes. Kagami looked back, knowing the exact thoughts in Konata's mind. "I'm okay…it hurts at first…but I really enjoy it…" Kagami smiled. Konata was overjoyed to hear it and so continued, hearing the little squeals and feeling the trembles of Kagami. The two were now connected forever.

The sheets were lightly shuffled, everything was taken slowly, step by step. Konata made sure to be as gentle as possible, she didn't want to hurt or ruin this moment with Kagami, who could almost feel the caution Konata took, the love behind it and could no longer think of anything to describe anything she felt. _Joy, _ _happiness, and warmth_…these words no longer fit, they were too lacking in detail to describe it all. Kagami squealed again.

Konata then laid across Kagami's body and held her tightly, kissing her and caressing her, keeping her eyes in Kagami's. Nothing was good enough to describe it, all Kagami could do was act. She grabbed onto Konata and gently pushed onto her back. "My turn….to love you," Kagami smiled lovingly. "I can tell you're scared too….but…I'll be gentle to you…like you were to me…" Kagami said, kissing Konata on the head. Konata felt herself shaking, _"I'm scared and nervous….I don't know why…" _Konata thought to herself. _"Just be nice to me when you do it, that's all I want. To feel safe with you."_ And Kagami granted her wish and more. Konata felt strange at first but she came into it, she felt comfortable, she felt loved and it truly felt like something just for the two of them to share. Konata could feel Kagami's loving hands around her and though Kagami said very little…she could hear words of promising love all around her.

Kagami noticed the fragile, weak look in Konata, never thinking that maybe Konata was a little scared. She rubbed the otaku's little cheeks and smiled, feeling the glowing warmth in her face and through her eyes that pleaded for love. "Don't worry…" Konata smiled. "I was scared a little….but with you….I'm comfortable….and unbelievably happy," Konata softly said with a grin.

For an hour and a half the two continued on, feeling more comfortable with each other's body and what they were doing. Konata enjoyed everything as did Kagami, who couldn't keep her hands off Konata. The two finally stopped, breathing and panting heavily. Konata and Kagami wrapped their arms around each other and plopped onto the bed. The next hour they spent was of caressing and gazing at each other, their hearts throbbing and their soothing sensations keeping them awake despite how tired they felt. Konata couldn't decipher all the satisfaction and endless joy she felt with Kagami, wanting to dig into her very soul and love her more than humanly possible.

Kagami felt excited and calm at the same time, her smile never vanishing from her face as she fell deeper in love with Konata. She didn't know what to do with all the joy she felt. Everything was perfect with her, everything went so well, beyond her expectations, beyond both their expectations. She smiled as she drifted her fingers through Konata's hair. "This is more than what I ever expected," Konata said, saying the exact same thing Kagami wished to say. Konata chuckled. "I was actually scared of what was going to happen…I felt nervous…and bare….after all the games I played and stuff I've seen…I guess….I underestimated it all…" Konata said. "But…with you…I felt so…comfortable…"

"Me too," Kagami smiled. Konata then rose from the bed. "Where are you going?" Kagami nervously asked. "I'm going to take turn on the television," Konata lied. "But…I was kinda hoping we could…"

"Snuggle? I know. I just wanted to hear you say it," Konata said, lying back down in bed with Kagami. "I don't even know where the remote is." Kagami smiled, coming closer to Konata as she laid back down. Konata was surprise by the quick and deep desire from Kagami to grab onto her, simply nursing. Konata shut her eyes and held onto her. "I love you," Konata happily said. "I love you too," Kagami excitedly whispered back. "And thank you for being gentle."

Author: Whew….I know it was shorter than most chapters but…wow! This turned out better than I expected. I mean…I stayed up till 5 in the morning last night doing chapter 57 and a college essay. Right after that I was really tempted to do this chapter but felt too tired.

Konata: Thank you Mr. Author.

Kagami: Yes, thank you.

Hiyori: That could have been me instead of Kagami. Curse you author!!!

Tsukasa: Should I read this? It does involve my sister…

Hiyori: I'll read it to you but replace Kagami's name with mine!

Ayano: Oh my…

Author: I can't wait until someone translates the PS2 Lucky Star game. If someone finds the download for it PM the link. I would love to play it before Bandai makes a terrible version of it.


	59. Chapter 59:Closer and Closer

Lucky Future

Chapter 59: Closer and Closer

Author's Note: Sorry about the slight delay. I've fallen ill. I won't disgust you with the graphic and horrid details but balance that out with waking up late on the day you have two college finals and forced to keep yourself from vomiting as you make a presentation in class. I managed to pull my strength out and type this chapter. Enjoy the fruits of my labor….

Konata awoke to a bright morning, finding herself covered in sheets. She turned to see Kagami wrapping her arm around her. Konata then realized they were both naked. "Oh!" she nearly exclaimed, blushing at the surprise she awoke to, she forgot they would wake up naked the next day. She slid from under Kagami's arm and put on her shirt and panties.

As she exited the bathroom she could see Kagami rising from the bed, stretching her arms and back. "Konata? Where are you going?" Kagami asked. "Nowhere, I just had to use the bathroom," Konata informed. Kagami blushed. "Well…I don't really want to go anywhere today…maybe we…could just…stay in bed for the rest of the day," Kagami nervously suggested. "And do what?" Konata asked.

"You know…just watch t.v or….read….together," Kagami hinted. "You just want me naked in bed all day with you, don't you?" Konata excitedly asked. "I-I didn't say that…." Kagami panicked. "But you wanted to. Don't worry, you read my mind," Konata said, taking her clothes off and heading under the sheets again. "The rule is you have to put clothes on before you go to the bathroom…you never know who may be peeping," Konata pointed out. "When you say stuff like that it makes me nervous…" Kagami sighed, quickly changing back to her previous state of serenity as she moved next to Konata and wrapped her arms around her in the bed.

Konata kept an arm around her as well and smiled. "Good morning it is," she said. Kagami nodded as the two looked at the ray of sunlight that crept from behind the curtains. "You know, I feel like taking a shower….I kinda felt like taking one last night," Konata said. Kagami eagerly nodded. "I'll come in after you, let me just get my comb out and ribbons," Kagami informed.

Konata nodded. _"Wow, I feel closer to her already….strange what last night did_," Konata thought to herself, watching Kagami dig through her suitcase before she entered the bathroom. Konata turned on the shower and stepped in, relaxing her body as the water flowed out. Kagami quietly stepped into the bathroom a minute after, nervously making her way to the shower. Konata grinned as she observed Kagami blushing on her way to the shower.

"You better hurry before the maid assumes no one's in our room and comes in to see you naked," Konata teased. Kagami jumped with the embarrassing thought of a stranger walking in on her. She quickly walked into the shower, trying to avoid contact with Konata's body. "Still nervous?" Konata smiled. "Well, it is our first shower together," Kagami explained. Then she felt a burning sensation and jumped away from the water. "Ah! This water is too hot!" Kagami squealed. "It burnt your juicy butt didn't it?" Konata teased. "Shut up….why is this water so hot?" Kagami asked, turning the knob to make it colder. "Well, at least you're closer to me," Konata smiled, pointing to the inches in distance the girls shared now. "Ah!" Kagami squealed.

"Why are you screaming? It's not like we didn't have sex last night," Konata curiously stated. "Well…this is different…" Kagami muttered. "Oh! I know exactly what you mean. There has to be that certain atmosphere," Konata said, glad that she figured it out. "Well…yeah, but what about you? You don't need atmosphere at all," Kagami said. "Oh, that's because I'm always ready for lovin'," Konata said. "That just means you're perverted," Kagami remarked.

"So, maybe I'll create a mood," Konata grinned, stretching her arm over Kagami. "Wha-what are you doing?" Kagami panicked. "Just reaching for the washcloth," Konata smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing to Kagami. "I'll…just pass it to you," Kagami said. "Oh no, I rather get it myself," Konata devilishly smirked again.

"You think you're clever don't you?" Kagami happily asked. "No, but being a pervert helps out," Konata said. "Oh look, you dropped the soap, better pick it up." Kagami looked down on the shower floor. "Oh you're right," she said, bending down to get it. "Wait a minute," she said but before she could react she felt two arms wrap around her stomach. "Mine!" Konata cheered as she clenched onto Kagami. "Get off of me!" Kagami laughed, turning red as Konata hung on tightly.

After the shower Konata considered smacking Kagami's behind with a wet towel but decided not to, she teased her enough for the morning. Kagami dried her hair off with the hair dryer, putting her pajamas back on before doing so. "Oi, why aren't you naked?" Konata deeply asked. "When you ask like that it makes you sound like a pimp," Kagami said. "I guess…it'll take time before I can just strut around naked with you."

"I understand. What about…you know….midnight lovin?" Konata asked. "You make up weird terms for everything…" Kagami sighed. "But…I really liked it, it makes me feel closer to you so…I guess we can do it occasionally."

"Alright!" Konata cheered. "But we have to be careful where we do it. I don't want your sister walking in on us or anything…or worst…." Kagami muttered.

"My father?" Konata said. "Ah, don't just blurt it out!" Kagami fussed. "Some things are better left unsaid." Konata smiled but then she recalled the text message she received from Tsukasa before the trip, something she didn't show Kagami and made sure to hide. "Oh yeah," Konata said, sitting on the bed, putting her shirt on. "I kinda have a surprise for you…" Konata said, "I've been pulling extra shifts at the cosplay café and working really hard to buy you a Christmas present."

"Konata?" Kagami asked, wondering where Konata was going with this. "I know you'll love it…but there is a catch," Konata said. "What do you mean?" Kagami asked. "Well….I heard that you still have problems with your father….after…what happened…"Konata quietly said. "Do you plan on seeing him again?"

Kagami heavily sighed as she jumped into bed, letting her hair hang loose. "I don't know…I know it was just a slap…and I never expected him to react like that…he was always so calm and kind but…"Kagami said. Konata sat next to her, wrapping an arm around Kagami's shoulder. "Well….my present to you is very thoughtful…I really want you to see it…I want to see that smile," Konata said. "But I don't want you to lose your father when you don't have to."

Kagami still had no idea what Konata meant or what she was trying to say but she could see the maturity in her eyes and decided to not question her yet. She could knew Konata missed her mother. "If you want my present…it's at your dad's house," Konata said. "What?" Kagami silently asked in surprise. "You mean…you're forcing us to reunite?" Konata nervously smiled. "Well…I just don't want you to….lose him," Konata said. Kagami looked furiously at Konata who shied away from her disapproving eyes. Kagami didn't know what to say, she felt like cursing the idea and fussing at Konata. She could see the devious look in Konata's concerned face and felt like she was being imprisoned but she stared at Konata longer before she said anything.

She looked at Konata, thinking of the person Konata is and what happened last night. Kagami took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I know you only want the best for me…." Kagami started. "I have to admit….I'm a little mad…but, you only want good things for me so…fine," she finished. "You mean it?!" Konata excitedly cheered. "Yes…but don't tell him…I want it to be a surprise…." Kagami said. "And he better apologize."

"He did buy you a car…" Konata said. "But I guess you need closure. As long as you're coming!" Kagami then wondered something. "Wait…how did you know I was having problems with him? I didn't say anything." Konata then scratched her cheek. "Well…Tsukasa kept me informed."

"I see…" Kagami said. "Well….I'll only come if you come with me." Konata nodded. "I wouldn't want you to do it without me. Are you going to punch him?" she asked. "What? No! But….it's going to be hard….I feel like I don't even know him anymore…" Kagami confessed, hugging her knees. "I don't think it'll take one day to fix everything," Kagami said.

"Of course not! Just one car and many days!" Konata joked. "Maybe all you need is an explanation, though there is one good enough to make up for what he did. It wouldn't hurt to hear," Konata suggested. "You're right…that's what I want. It'd be nice to see my sisters again," Kagami said.

"What does he do for a living where he can support your large family and buy you a car?" Konata asked. "Well, he's a priest but he is the head of a major organization for shrines in Japan," Kagami informed. "I remember he was the one who showed me the shrine…I guess that's where I starting enjoying the shrine and became a miko."

"Oh Kagami, you and your complicated background. You'd make a great romance anime heroine," Konata said. "Don't simplify me to that," Kagami said. "Too bad there's no Kagami dating-sim. I would get cheat codes and head straight for the good scenes with all the sexy action," Konata said.

"Well, in real life you don't need cheat codes to get to all the action," Kagami grinned, leaning over to Konata.


	60. Chapter 60:iNibble

Lucky Future

Chapter 60:iNibble

Kagami peacefully relaxed in the bed, her arm wrapped around Konata as the small girl relaxed and curled under her chin. The two had decided to spend the entire day in their room, mostly in their bed, enjoying the company of each other. The night before had created a new level in their relationship and the two felt closer to each other than ever before. Konata couldn't believe how she acted today, curling and grabbing onto Kagami like an animal, simply desiring to be closer to her. Kagami, for a slight second, thought she heard a purr.

The television remained off but no one complained, the sentimental atmosphere was too valuable too waste. "You know…I don't think other couples do this," Kagami said. Konata rose from Kagami's neck and looked at her curiously. "Does it bother you?" she asked. "No, I just wonder…are we better than most couples?" Kagami asked, nearly laughing at the very idea that their relationship was actually stronger than most. "Maybe…this is it," Konata said.

"What do you mean _it_?" Kagami asked. "I mean maybe we're meant to be together and no one else," Konata said, lowering back down to rest on Kagami's chest, closing her eyes in relaxation. "You really think so?" Kagami asked. "What? Do you have doubts?" Konata replied.

"Not at all…it's just so hard to believe…that…on my first try I met someone like you," Kagami laughed. "First try? You expected us to separate?" Konata asked. "I actually had no idea what would happen to us in the beginning…and after that fight…I thought it was over," Kagami muttered. "It's too hard to give you up and with some more wild, crazy sex you get to keep me for eternity!" Konata cheered.

"Plenty of time to learn more about you," Kagami said, poking Konata on the cheek, watching it poof back. "You're blushing," Kagami slyly said. "Well…yeah. You know about my sensitive cheeks," Konata smiled. "Oh…I almost forgot," Kagami seductively smirked, kissing her cheeks this time. Konata lightly backed away. "Oh, now you're the nervous one," Kagami said, hopping closer to her. "Yeah, I never knew how much of a bed demon you were," Konata smiled.

"Bed demon? Can't you call me something normal like a vixen or maybe…an animal or something," Kagami asked. "Nope. You're not normal," Konata smiled, stretching her arms out to flick her purple hair up. Kagami smiled evilly. "You left yourself open," she said, pouncing onto Konata. "Oh no!" Konata laughed, grabbing onto Kagami once she came.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Who is it?! Can't they see we're busy?!" Konata fussed. Kagami crawled over and picked up the phone from the desk. "Hello, Hiiragi speaking," she politely said. "Oh Kagami. This is Konata's dad. Just came to check up on you two," Sojiro said.

"We're doing quite fine Mr. Izumi," Kagami smiled. "Can I speak to my precious daughter?" he asked. Kagami nodded and handed the phone to Konata who was now on her back, staring at the roof. "Hello Dad," she calmly said. "So, triggered an event with Kagami yet?" he asked.

"Yep! She's a wild cat," Konata said. Kagami instantly turned, flustered and bothered by what Konata just said. "Don't worry, she was real gentle with me, we feel really closer to each other now," Konata said before the phone was quickly slapped out of her hand. "Don't tell your father we had sex!" Kagami nervously fussed. "You know, the phone is pointing up, he can hear you," Konata explained. "Oh crap!" Kagami panicked.

"My daughter's finally grown up! I'm glad Kagami didn't ravage you like a typical boy would have and snatch away your innocence," Sojiro spoke loudly. Yutaka and Minami stared at him as he talked on the phone. "Maybe we should leave," Yutaka suggested. Minami agreed but was oddly interested in hearing the end of the conversation.

"I guess it would have been different if it was a boy huh?" Kagami asked, putting the phone on speaker. "Of course! I trust you Kagami. You don't seem to be the aggressive type anyway," Sojiro said. "Okay, this conversation is becoming too personal," Kagami said, hanging up the phone. "Warn me before you go off and tell your father about that kind of stuff," Kagami said. Konata simply grinned.

"You know, when he said snatch away my innocence it reminds me of this anime I know…D.Gray Man!" Konata said. "You watch too much to pick up on things like that so quickly," Kagami said. The girls then laid back down and relaxed, looking at the roof and enjoying their time together. Konata looked over at Kagami who in turn looked back at her. "What?" Kagami asked.

"This trip is going so great, I wouldn't mind if it ended now," Konata said. "Well, I know exactly how you feel but didn't you want to see the Nintendo headquarters?" Kagami asked. "Oh! I completely forgot!" Konata jolted. "You actually made me forget all about it with those lustful eyes of yours. You just keep your hands of desire off my poor body."

"You're the one always talking about my _juicy booty_," Kagami pointed out. "A girl's eyes can tell no lies," Konata smiled. "Let me give it a nice pat."

"No, you had your fun," Kagami remarked, covering her rear as Konata leaned closer and closer. "Just a good smack and I'll be all fixed," Konata teased. "No, pat your own butt or something," Kagami suggested, leaning back. "But mine's too small. Only the plumpest will do," Konata replied.

"You sound like a twisted rapist," Kagami commented as she crawled under the covers with Konata chasing shortly after.

The next day came quickly and the two dressed themselves for a day of shopping and exploring. "I wonder what kind of ramen they sell in Kyoto?" Kagami pondered. "I wonder if they get all the Nintendo games first," Konata replied, washing her face in the bathroom. Kagami buttoned her jacket and Konata pulled hers out from the closet. "Let's go," Konata cheered. "First stop, Nintendo!"

"You know they probably won't let us in," Kagami said. "I know, I just want to be there and look at it, maybe take something as a souvenir," Konata said. "I hope you don't mean steal," Kagami said. Konata grinned as she lowered her head into her jacket, giving her a more devious look. "If it comes to that than I guess you better learn to run like me." Kagami looked horrified. "Don't worry, I was just kidding," Konata waved off. "But why would you so readily accepted the idea that I would steal?"

The two stopped by a manga store as their train would arrive in two hours. Konata pointed it out due to a rather risqué image of Harhui posted on the sign. "They might sell some hentai here!" Konata cheered. "Don't all manga stores…" Kagami sighed, slowly walking in after her, making sure no one caught them, at least, anyone she knew.

Konata began heading to her preselected section with Kagami following her. "Look, it's Karin!" Konata said, holding a manga tankobon with a blushing purple haired girl on it.

**Otaku Helper: A tankobon is the Japanese name for graphic novels or manga. Typically one would use it to refer to complete books that aren't part of a series but the manga industry doesn't follow this standard. **

"Vampires? Don't they do this genre enough?" Kagami asked, skimming through the pages. "Yeah but this is a comedy. She's a reversed vampire," Konata explained. "Just imagine, having a girl, maybe me, just coming up to you and biting your soft…delicate…tender…neck," Konata said, breathing each word onto Kagami's neck, causing her shiver in excitement and blush. "I…I don't know…" she nervously said, placing the book back on the shelf.

"Come on, you like it on your ear. How about I nibble on your neck too?" Konata asked, leaning closer to Kagami whose red grew more with every inch closer Konata was to her. "Stop…not in the store," Kagami said. "Besides…biting….I don't know…"

"No need to worry, I can tell already, just by one night, you like it wild," Konata said. "Shush!" Kagami panicked, covering her mouth. "You can't just say things like that in a store." Konata then opened her mouth and chomped on her hand. "Hey! Stop that!" Kagami fussed. "Just wondering if you liked getting bitten in general," Konata explained. "You know those iPod parodies where it describes someone by saying iRock or iDance?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Kagami asked. "I always imagined mine would be iNibble," Konata revealed. "Really? Nothing normal for you huh?" Kagami remarked, smiling as they walked out of the store. "We're going to have to come back later," Konata said. "Sure, I just hope they have some of the light novels I like," Kagami said.

The two then walked into a fast food place, ordering burgers and fries to pass the time until their train was remotely close to its destination. "You know, when shows parody McDonalds they usually call it WacArnolds, its tradition," Konata explained. "Really? I never noticed," Kagami said. "Then you should watch Azumanga Daioh, you can see it there too," Konata said.

After they were done with their meals the two stayed in their seats, letting the food digest. Konata played with the tip of her straw as Kagami watched the crowds walk by outside her window. Kagami then turned to see a devious, carnal look on Konata's face. "Konata? What are you planning?" Kagami nervously asked. "Why don't you meet me in the bathroom and find out," Konata said, smiling as she trotted to the girls' room. Kagami was hesitant, she knew Konata probably wanted to make out but she didn't want to leave her waiting. Kagami rose from her seat and made sure she had both of their belongings.

She opened the door to the bathroom and looked to make sure no one noticed her though this was paranoia in itself. She walked in and saw Konata's hand telling her to come into the stall. Kagami walked in. "You're pretty energetic this afternoon," Kagami said. "I just felt so curious and hot after that talk in the manga store," Konata deeply said. "What talk?" Kagami asked but before she prepared herself Konata leaned over her, pulling her collar down, exposing most of Kagami's neck to her.

"I nibble," Konata alluringly said, moving her teeth closer to Kagami's soft neck. All that could be heard was a squeal of excitement and joy afterwards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Hello. I'm back. Whew. My recent illness messed me up, I was sleeping for hours on end and horrible, horrible things occurred within me. I'm tired of feeling my stomach bubble like a cauldron. I'm back. Here is a chapter. I will update again soon. I should return to my normal schedule immediately since most of my illness has cleared up.

Author: And no I did not misspell the title, the I is supposed to be lowercase as it is a reference to iPod commercials. Just wanted to clear that up. Feed me reviews!!!


	61. Chapter 61:Funny Days

Lucky Future

Chapter 61: Funny Days

The train ride was peaceful, driving through the numerous city backgrounds and dark gray streets. White snow fell and Konata stood on her knees, enjoying the clouded and snowy world separated from her by the window. Kagami turned her head to enjoy it as well, making sure all the buttons on her jacket were buttoned to hide the marks Konata had made on her neck. "Minami-ku, Kyoto Prefecture," the conductor announced as the train slowly decreased in speed. Konata sat down and prepared to get up as did Kagami.

When the train was at a still the two walked off, Konata's excitement clearly visible through her smile. "Don't get your hopes up," Kagami warned. "They probably don't do tours and stuff." Konata chuckled, covering her laugh with her mitten. "I know that. Just think about the stores around Nintendo! They're bound to have some great games and merchandise," Konata explained. "Oh, I see now," Kagami said, perfectly content with how the day went by so far.

As the two marched forward Konata inched closer to Kagami, smiling as she did until she could she wrap her arm around Kagami's waist. "Can't wait," Konata said with anticipation. "I can't spend all my money here, I need to save some for food," Kagami informed. "Pfftt, I brought my own money," Konata said. "But a little extra wouldn't hurt," she said with a smile. Kagami knew what she wanted and opened her purse, handing Konata a few twenties. "There you go, don't go too crazy," Kagami said.

"Why thank you my love," Konata said, quickly putting the money in her pocket. The instant she turned she felt her heart jump. She could actually see the Nintendo building just a few hundred meters away along with adjacent stores. Konata began running leaving poor Kagami in the dust. "What happened to that arm around my waist?!" she fussed, trying her best to catch up with Konata.

When she did Konata could be found staring in awe at the building, stars in her eyes. "It begins huh?" Kagami said, knowing full well Konata had entered her deep otaku phase. Suddenly Kagami could smell old cheese. She covered her nose in response and looked around. Before she realized it a sickly, pale teenage boy was crawling up to her. He was the source of the odor.

"Please miss….I just need a little change…" he asked, his prepubescent voice clogged with mucus. "The Wii….its the cheapest next-gen console but…I don't have a job." Kagami looked down with disgust. "Sounds like you better get one," she smirked, walking away to be close to Konata and away from the shameful boy. She curled her arm with Konata's as she tried her best to forget about the teen but she felt guilty for her earlier remark. "Maybe just a dollar…" Kagami said. "No." Konata interrupted. "You should spend your money on something more worthwhile than his minor interests."

"But isn't he an otaku like you?" Kagami asked. "Kagami!" Konata said in a state of shock. Konata took her mitten off and slapped Kagami's forehead. "There is a difference between him and me," Konata stated. "I am an otaku. We are sociable, well-groomed, friendly, and pleasant to the eye, while I am more cute than most. But he is a nerd." She fussed, pointing at him despite their distance.

**Otaku Helper: Nerds are nasty and unsociable. They may or may not be well groomed and suffer various nasal disorders and usually visual problems as well. Their interests go beyond the limits of an otaku until it reaches the point of antisocial-ness. Nerds rarely are pleasant to the eye and hide in caverns sprinkled with golden dust until they can lay their eggs and breed once more within their species. Their weaknesses include sexiness-not cuteness- confident people and regular social situations.**

"Sorry. I didn't know," Kagami said, rubbing her forehead. "But isn't _otaku_ technically an offensive term?" Konata gently placed her mitten back on her hand. "Not when you refer to cute little babies like me," she replied. "Isn't that discrimination?" Kagami asked. "Not at all. Didn't you read the Otaku Helper? It's there for your benefit," Konata explained.

The two then walked into the nearby stores. Kagami let Konata go on her own as she simply picked up games and looked at them. She couldn't help but notice she was receiving stares by many of her fellow customers. "I guess…they hardly ever see girl gamers…" she told herself. Konata on the other hand didn't pay them any attention unless they crowded too much. She turned and glared at them, pushing her hand out. "Shoo, shoo," she said. The nerds would cower away shortly after.

When it was time to leave Konata happily walked out of the store with a bag of games, making sure to stay close to Kagami. "Hey Kagami. Want to get them all excited?" Konata whispered. But before Kagami could respond Konata grabbed her collar and pulled her in for a kiss. The nerds around them were jaw-dropped and sweaty with excitement. "OMG! I can't believe it! Real life lesbians!!" one screamed out. "Holy crap! They play videogames too!" another exclaimed. "Fantasy! This is my Final Fantasy!!"

Konata let go of Kagami and grinned, walking away from the crowd. "I bet I can guess what they're going to do when they go home." Kagami smiled, turning back to see the crowd. "I think some of them are following us…" Kagami whispered. "I guess we better run to our train then," Konata happily cheered, grabbing Kagami's hand and dashing to the station. The nerds panted and heaved but gave up. "I don't get it…this is highly illogical. How can they play videogames and still be athletic?"

Konata and Kagami jumped down the stairs and paid for their tickets quickly. They passed the gate and found the nearest bench, laying their bags down to breathe. "Phew…I'm sure….we lost them…"Kagami said. "That was…fun…" Konata said. "So…if you're otaku and they're nerds….what is your father?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, he's otaku too," Konata informed. "Even Hiyori is otaku. Nerds are those who take it to an extreme. It can be offensive to otaku to call them nerds." "But some of them are nerds," Kagami said.

"Yes but we don't say it out loud. Some nerds have pride in being a nerd just as much as an otaku has pride in being an otaku," Konata said. "This is too much for videogames," Kagami said. "No, it's a culture. We are creative people who wish for entertainment," Konata said. "And so we create endless entertainment and are a crucial part of developed economies. Nerds especially."

"Well, you really know how to show a girl a good time," Kagami teased, pointing at Konata's bag of videogames. "Yep. I even bought one you would enjoy," Konata said. "What's this?" Kagami asked, looking at a small box Konata handed her. "It's a really popular visual novel called Fate/Stay Night. It should be right up your alley," Konata explained.

"Does it have hentai in it?" Kagami asked. "Ooh, good use of the word. It is an eroge," Konata said. "Umm….an eroge?" Kagami asked. "Yep. That means it has hentai in it, but the story is really good and you I'll even write you a list of what choices not to make if you don't want to see the special scenes," Konata explained.

"Okay then, I'll try it out but you have to make that list first," Kagami said. "Oh come on. Just one little scene of good hentai won't ruin you," Konata said. "Well…I don't want to see it," Kagami politely said. "Fine. I'll make you a list. Maybe I'll accidentally leave a list of all the perverted options in your bag as well, just in case," Konata smiled. "That's quite alright," Kagami said.

The train drove into the station and the girls grabbed their stuff, boarding the train. "There's still a lot of stores I want to go to so where should she stop next?" Kagami asked. "Just stop at the next exit. Let the train decide," Konata said, stretching her arms and legs. "It'll be more exciting."

The next stop was unexpectedly far from their last stop but Kagami found it perfect for relaxing and so did Konata. The two said nothing, simply enjoying the movement of the train and the calm background around them. Kagami wanted to take a quick nap but knew the second she closed her eyes the train would stop at their exit. "Maybe we'll stop at a later exit," Konata suggested. "Yeah…I'm a little tired. I'll just nap for a while," Kagami said, closing her eyes and lying back. Konata watched her as she slipped into sleep and continued to give her glances as the train moved on.

Kagami, feeling the presence of Konata's sight, opened her eyes minutes later to catch Konata looking at her again. "Admiring me…or do you have something on your mind?" Kagami asked. "I was just thinking…how much of a crybaby I am," Konata said. "Crybaby? What are you talking about?" Kagami asked, now fully awake.

"Well…I never told you this but….that time when I invited you to the anime convention…I cried a little," Konata said. Kagami raised her brow in curiosity, surprised by the random conversation. "It was when I realized I liked you…I was worried what my dad would think…I was kinda scared but now look at me. I'm an openly perverted, booty smacking, girl kissing otaku."

"Yeah…we've changed quite a bit….you like to think more now than ever," Kagami teasingly noted. "Well…maybe I have more to think about," Konata said, leaning closer to Kagami. "Maybe two more things," she said, her curled hands prepared to cop a feel on Kagami. "Not in public," Kagami said. "Okay my sexy lesbian lover. I will lustfully wait until we return to our room to enjoy your luscious chest and caress your body," Konata loudly stated, making sure all passengers heard it. The men sweated a little and one wife had to turn to check if her husband was peeking.

"Merry early Christmas!" Konata cheered. "What a great girlfriend I am to deliver to you a whole train car full of sweaty men! Look how perverted and shaky they are!" Kagami stared at Konata, feeling a blend of embarrassment and warmth. She looked at Konata's innocent smile and shining green eyes that expected praise and she looked at all the nervous salarymen on the train. Her eyes drifted back to Konata. "You know…I think I've really…pwahahaha!" Kagami burst out with laughter. She no longer could resist. The constant antics of the small blue haired girl she's been with all this time had finally gotten to her. She laughed uncontrollably and Konata fell into laughter as well.

As they laughed the two pointed and looked at the poor men, Kagami with tears in her eyes. The burning blushes on their faces made it funnier and Konata pointed at one man who was pretending to read a magazine. "Look at him! He's trying to act so professional!" Konata laughed. Kagami rose up and stared at him. She fell back and laughed. The next exit was the one exit everyone decided to get off of except the girls.

Once the laughter died down Kagami attempted to finish what she tried to say earlier. "You know Konata…you're right," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "We've both changed…but I think it's because we've been with each other."

"I agree! You finally laughed out loud in public!" Konata said. "What?" Kagami said surprised. "You never noticed? You never laugh loudly in public," Konata said. "But I guess I'm just too funny for you."

"Have you ever noticed, you never use to be this perverted before," Kagami countered. "Or…to tell you the truth…this…happy."

"Well…." Konata said with a fluster. "I…you know…all the love stuff we have…"

Kagami smiled, inching closer to Konata. "Oh really? What kind of love stuff?"

"I've always been this way…but…I'm happier because…" Konata nervously muttered. "What's wrong? Getting nervous? That's rather odd," Kagami teased, holding her petite in her arms. Konata lied down and rested her head on Kagami's lap. "Before we dated…I use to imagine a bunch of stuff about you," Kagami said. "Embarrassing stuff?" Konata excitedly asked.

"Yep, but I remember when I looked at you and you didn't notice, I would imagine hugging you…but I also imagined that if I hugged you it would make some kind of squeaky sound, like when you grab a squeak toy." Kagami revealed.

"Well…when I was staring at you I just undressed you with my eyes," Konata said. "Well, that's just nice…" Kagami sighed. "Yeah but there were times when I used ideas from some eroge…for romance," Konata explained. "Heh….I imagined something really romantic once."

"What was it?" Kagami asked, looking down onto Konata. Konata wriggled and turned over, curling up and closing her eyes. She smiled. "Us getting married," she said. Kagami looked surprised but the joy flowed in instantly. She smiled down onto Konata and rubbed her fingers through her blue hair. "If that was a proposal you better try harder," Kagami teased, lightly kissing Konata's head as she moved aside her blue bangs to do so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Sorry for the late update. First there was an error with the website and after that it was just laziness. Give me some honest feedback on this chapter. It feels a little out of place to me but I want to hear your opinion. Thanks.


	62. Chapter 62:Lost Something,Find Something

Lucky Future

Chapter 62: Lost Something, Find Something

It was afternoon and the light, gray sky continued to drop snow onto the cold streets. Konata and Kagami made sure to buy a blanket for their train ride back to Saitama. The day to leave Kyoto had arrived and Kagami had made sure to pack her things early. When she asked Konata the previous night if she had packed Konata sleepily waved it off and curled in the covers assuring her everything was taken care of. Unfortunately Konata hadn't packed at all, everything she had was scattered across the room.

"Konata! Look at all this!" Kagami fussed. "Why didn't you pack last night?! It looks like your luggage exploded and covered the entire room!" Konata sleepily tumbled around the room and picked up whatever she could see through her blurred vision, mumbling as she did. "Don't think I'm helping you either," Kagami pouted, sitting on the bed waiting for Konata to finish. She turned to see her drowsy lover with bags under her eyes and messy bed hair. Kagami began feeling sorry for her and decided to help.

The two packed as much as they could into the suitcase. Konata had covered the closet, under the bed and every other spot her tired body could drag her. Kagami felt her slight anger erode as she helped Konata get dressed. "You probably didn't sleep good at all last night did you?" Kagami sympathetically asked as she slipped Konata's boots on. "No…." Konata mumbled. "I…was playing Zelda…all night."

"What? You got to be kidding me! And here I am treating you like a princess," Kagami scolded, tying the last knot in Konata's boots. "Hurry, we have to get to the train. It leaves in fifteen minutes," Kagami informed her. Konata grabbed her luggage and dragged it across the ground as they left the hotel room. Kagami locked the door and directed Konata to the elevator. When they reached the lobby Kagami signed out and dropped off the key. "I hope you've enjoyed your stay at our hotel," the desk clerk kindly said.

Kagami pleasantly smiled. "Yeah…this has been one of the best trips I've ever had." She turned back to give a sweet, loving glance at Konata only to see her wobbling in a daze and bumping into a plant. "But you know what they say….have fun at night, suffer in the day," Kagami moaned, running to Konata and grabbing her hand. The two left the hotel and walked across the street towards the train station. "Let me go buy our tickets," Kagami said, leaving Konata to wobble around until she found a seat.

Minutes later Kagami came back. "Okay. We better get something to eat on the train," she said. Konata stood up and followed her to a nearby stand where Kagami bought bagels and coffee for the both of them. "I don't like coffee," Konata drowsily said. "Well, why did you let me order it then?" Kagami asked. "I wasn't paying attention…" Konata said.

"Of course not, you were up all night playing that stupid game," Kagami scolded. The two stood in front of the train, Konata drinking her coffee despite her dislike of it. Kagami looked at her and wrapped her arm around her. "Don't worry, when we get on the train you can sleep as much as you like."

Konata warmly smiled and then it snapped in her brain. "Oh, you know…I forgot to do something," she told Kagami. "What?" Kagami asked, watching Konata dig through her pocket but when Konata didn't find what she was looking for she got on her knees and dug through her luggage. Kagami watched as Konata furiously tunneled through her stuff to find whatever it was. "Oh no…" Konata said. She began to nervously take everything out of her bag and place it on the ground next to her. "Konata, what are you looking for? Maybe I've seen it," Kagami suggested.

"Crap!" Konata said in a panic. "I couldn't have…" Kagami then tapped her on her shoulder. "Our train is here," she said. Konata rushed to find whatever it was through her empty bag, hoping it was hidden somewhere in an unseen corner. "No..." Konata said. Kagami knelt down and helped her place her things back into the bag. "We better hurry before the train leaves us," Kagami said with a smile. Konata just stared at the bag. "Kagami….we have to go back," Konata said.

"Where?" Kagami asked. Konata didn't look at her but kept her eyes on the bag. "To the hotel…I left something there…" she softly said, knowing Kagami's eventual reaction. "What? We can't, our train's here," Kagami said. She found the idea ridiculous. "I mean it…I left something very important there," Konata said. "How important can it be? If it's a game or something you can get a new one right?" Kagami asked.

"No…you just have to trust me…" Konata said. "What is it?" Kagami asked. "I can't tell you, just trust me," Konata said.

Kagami stared at Konata, confused as to what to do. "Konata…I don't have a lot of money left…if we miss our train now…who knows how long it'll be until we get back. I don't want to borrow money from someone." Konata then looked into her eyes. "Just trust me. It's important," she said.

Kagami sighed. "Ok….we'll go back to the hotel." The train doors then shut and Kagami could hear the vehicle driving out of the station. She was frustrated now, she was eager to get home and tell everyone about the trip and relax. Konata marched back to the hotel with Kagami following after her. She could feel the irritation Kagami held against her for making them miss their train and putting them in the situation they were in and she didn't want to face it. Konata only prayed her item was still there.

"This wouldn't have happened if you slept like you were suppose to Konata. Now we had to miss our train and I don't have money for another pair of tickets," Kagami fussed. "You always sleep so late but I didn't think it would be a problem today. I can't count on you to sleep right."

Konata continued walking, accepting the fussing she thought she deserved. "Just to let you know…I'm really tired too. It was an effort to get out of bed because it got so cold. Now I have to stay here longer because of you." Kagami continued. "I just hope you have an idea of some way we can get back without borrowing money from someone. I don't feel like getting a job just for a day and leaving. It's going to be a pain getting back and your father's going to call us a lot, asking us where we are and you're going to be the one to explain it to him. This doesn't make sense at all about you, you just stay up all night and then-"

"I'm sorry," Konata said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I was in a blur this morning….I got really excited last night…and I wanted to wear myself down…I guess I played for too long," Konata explained. "But this is really, really important to me…I have to have it. I'm sorry."

Kagami looked at Konata who looked at her with her large green eyes begging for mercy. Kagami felt the guilt seep through her body and was now warm with the negativity. She walked up to Konata. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I'm just a little cranky this morning…I understand," Kagami said. Konata smiled and quickly turned back around, she still had to make it back to the hotel before someone else went into the room.

The two walked up to the desk clerk. "Excuse me," Konata said. "We just signed out of our room but I left something in there." The desk clerk smiled. "Oh, you did? Well, the manager with the key had to run out and do a quick errand. He'll be back in half an hour. Is this okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Konata quietly said. Kagami and her found a seat in the main lobby and watched the people go by. There was still an awkward silence between them. "So…you sure you don't want to tell me what it is?" Kagami asked. "Positive…and thank you," Konata said. "Well….I shouldn't have snapped at you like that…it's just so cold," Kagami said. "I didn't know you hate the cold," Konata said.

"Well I do. I prefer if it were hot than cold," Kagami explained. "And I didn't know you didn't like coffee." Konata smiled. "Well, it just tastes like motor oil to me."

"That's a strange comparison," Kagami said. "So you're saying I would enjoy the taste of motor oil?"

"I don't know, I guess you would since you drink coffee," Konata smiled. "But if you drink coffee that means you have a flair for business." Kagami laughed. "What? Is that how you can tell?"

"Of course. I don't drink coffee so I'll most likely have a laid back life," Konata said. "Maybe it has more to do with people who need the energy compared to those who don't," Kagami said. The conversation continued like this, with random topics and observations. Konata spoke more than usual, a sign she was excited about something and Kagami slowly picked up on this.

The manager walked up to the girls. "Excuse me, are you Konata?" he asked. Konata nodded and he took them to the room. "Do you remember where you left your item?" he asked. "Yep. Right under the pillow," Konata said. He unlocked the door to the room and she ran in, heading for the bed. Kagami and the manager waited outside the room but what should have took two seconds now took ten minutes. "Konata? Are you having trouble looking for it?" Kagami asked but she didn't get a response. She walked into the room.

She then heard the bathroom door shut. Kagami walked to it and tried to turn it but it was locked. "Konata? Is everything alright?" Kagami asked. She then heard the door unlock and Konata walked out. Her eyes were watery and her face was red. She sniffed and wiped her arms with her sleeve. "It's not here….." Konata miserably said. "I can't believe I lost it…."

Kagami grabbed onto her and hugged her. "It's alright…maybe you didn't look everywhere." Konata sniffed again. "No…I did look everywhere. Someone must have taken it," Konata said. The manager, overhearing the conversation, walked up to them. "What was it exactly?" he asked. Konata wiped her eyes again and whispered in his ear. "I see…well…I hate to accuse anyone of anything yet but….our cleaning ladies do come to the rooms rather early…there is a chance…one of them might have found it and have yet to hand it to me as lost and found."

"Please help me. I really need it," Konata said through her swollen face. "I will try my best," the manager said. He then left the room, leaving the two alone. "Don't worry Konata…I'm sure they will find it. Whatever it is," Kagami sweetly said, comforting her girlfriend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Oh yes, I also invited the Otaku Helper here due to some feedback from last chapter. Here you go.

Otaku Helper: Thank you. This is a disclaimer. The statement made about nerds in the last chapter was only a reference to stereotypical nerds who take things to the extreme, these include the ones you see on comedy shows that don't ever seem to make sense in real life and are rare among the nerding community. To the nerds who were offended or declared us inaccurate, I apologize.

Author: I don't!

Otaku Helper: A fruit basket may or may not be sent your house. If you do not receive it we apologize in advance.

Auhtor: I'll never send you fruit baskets! And yes, the Otaku Helper is actually a cute blue haired girl in a maids outfit. She is the exact clone of the cute anime girl from the Anime article on Wikipedia. Her name is Wikipe-tan. Sorry again to the offended nerds. Feed me reviews if you accept my feelings!


	63. Chapter 63:My Heart I Give

Lucky Future

Chapter 63: My Heart I Give

Konata and Kagami sat in the hotel lobby, waiting for the return of the manager to inform them of whether or not Konata's lost item could be found. Kagami spent the time watching people go by and tapping songs on her knees but whenever she turned to look at Konata she could see distress distorting her cute face.

As the clock struck eight the manager walked out of the security room and walked towards the girls. "Well, it seems like one of our cleaning maids was in your room after you left as part of her regular rounds. We should check her as soon as possible," the manager suggested. Konata nodded and the two stood up, following his lead to the floor the maid currently worked on.

The group waited as the maid finished her last room. When she emerged from the room she locked it and greeted the manager. Konata sensed in the maid's eyes she knew what was going on. "Riruki, I believed you cleaned room 256 on the third floor correct? Did you happen to find something in that room? Maybe under a pillow?" the manager asked. "Oh yes, here is your Zelda game," the maid said as her middle aged body turned to pull a videogame out of her back pocket. She handed it to Konata who simply stood in a state of awe.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. Please visit us again," the manager happily waved off, leaving the three girls in the hallway. The maid bowed down and apologized for the mishap, unlocking the next room shortly after and bringing her cart into it, looking back at Konata as she did. Kagami felt her sweet mood instantly disintegrate as Konata held the game. "I really can't believe this…" Kagami said. "That's all?! You left your game?!" Kagami fussed.

Konata's blank stare at the maid remained strong and focus, she didn't even seem to notice the game in her hand. "I can't believe this…" Konata said. "Me neither! You actually cried! You tricked me Konata! I was worried you lost something really precious but-"

Konata's hand was placed in front of Kagami's face to silence her. The game slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. "I covered every inch of that room…I searched so hard for it…she…she stole it…" Konata said. Kagami held in her fury and attempted to restrain herself. "Steal your game?! You got to be kidding me."

"No. Not my game…this isn't what I was after…I lost something else…I don't care about the game," she said, walking towards the room, stepping on the game. "Konata?" Kagami muttered. Konata turned with a fierce glare at Kagami. "The only way it could have left the room was if someone took it…it must have been the maid," Konata said. "Don't come in here." Konata then walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Konata? Konata! Don't do something stupid! I'll call the manager!" Kagami said, running down the hallway to the elevator.

Riruki lifted herself from the floor, tossing the plastic wrappers into the garbage bin. "These kids and their rubbers…" se complained. She took a glance at the mirror above the sink and jumped back. The reflection contained two people! Riruki turned to see an enraged Konata standing before her. "What…what is it miss? Did you lose something else?" the maid nervously asked. "Yes," Konata said, sticking her hand out. "Now give it back. It's too important to me to be stolen."

Kagami forgot where the elevator was and had to run back to look at the map on a nearby wall. She memorized it quickly and dashed in the opposite direction towards the elevator. _"Konata…don't do something stupid!"_ Kagami thought to herself. _"I feel stupid for thinking it was a game….but I wonder what it is she lost exactly."_

"I don't know what you're talking about miss," the maid nervously replied. "That was the only thing I had on me." Konata swiped her hand back to her side. "I need it…you don't understand how I feel about this," Konata quietly said. She knew she was getting carried away and restrained herself, taking a sympathetic route to the solution. "If you just give it back I won't tell anyone. I just want it back."

"But miss…I swear I have no idea what you're talking about," the maid panicked. "And…if you don't leave me this room at once…I'll call security."

Konata then sighed. "Please….I need it really bad. I'll beg you for it, just give it back," Konata pleaded. The maid just kept her panicked look. "I'm sorry. I don't know what it is you want. I have nothing." Konata became more fearful of what was to happen. "Just give it to me or…"

"Or what?" the maid asked. She could then see a tear fall to the floor. "Why won't you just give it back?!" Konata tearfully exclaimed. "What is it you lost dear?" the maid asked, sitting on the bed, patting the spot next to her for Konata. "You have to keep it a secret…I don't want anyone to know," Konata responded. Riruki nodded. She could see how gentle of a girl Konata was and felt relief that violence never occurred. "What I lost was,"

Kagami finally headed towards the elevator when her heart jumped. She could see the manager grinning devilishly as he held a glittering diamond necklace in his hands, secretly admiring it in an empty elevator. Kagami could tell exactly was going on and headed for the elevator only to see it close, with the manager never even noticing her. "A diamond necklace?!" Kagami said in a shock. "That's what she was hiding?! I have to get it back for her!" She looked at the elevator lights to see where the elevator would stop. "First floor, got it!" Kagami said. She instantly headed down the stairs and trotted down as fast as she could.

The manager had already made it to the first floor, the elevator closing behind him. The necklace went into his pocket and he grinned. "Good morning," he said as a couple pressed the elevator button. Kagami made it to the second floor but could already feel fatigue. "No! I have to go on!" Kagami told herself.

"A diamond necklace? You mean the one under the pillow? I gave that to the manager the second I found it," Riruki said. "Huh?" Konata rose up. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I assumed e already gave it to you. After he took it to the lost and found I later found your Zelda game but it slipped away from me and fell behind the bed," Riruki explained. "Are you sure?" Konata asked. Riruki nodded. "Yes…I just don't understand why the manager would do something like this…" Konata looked at the floor and then back at the maid. "If you're lying….my girlfriend is going to come back here and whoop you," Konata smiled. The maid smiled back. "Ok, but that doesn't mean anything to me," Riruki said. "I know you'll find the necklace."

Kagami made it to the lobby but couldn't see the manager anywhere. She saw a man wearing the same coat and followed him around a corner only to see it was someone else. She turned back into the lobby. "I'm not going to let some bastard ruin Konata's trip like this," she told herself. She then had an idea. She went to the desk clerk and gave him a smile. "Could you please call the manager out here?" she sweetly asked. With the push of a bell the manager came out of the room behind the desk and felt a shiver down his back when he saw Kagami there.

"Oh…hello. Did your friend find what she was looking for?" he nervously asked. "No, but you did," Kagami smiled, quickly switching to fury and running behind the counter to get him. He panicked and turned around to hide in the back room. He slammed the door quickly but to no avail, Kagami's foot was between it and the wall. "Security!" he yelled. Kagami looked at him and curled her fist. "You're going to need it! Now give me back her necklace!!"

He blocked for a punch but Kagami never struck his face. The curled fist was a decoy for her kick to his crouch. A sharp shooting pain jolted through his body and his mouth was wide open. He fell to the ground and Kagami instantly pounced him, digging through his pockets. When success was near she felt the hands of security personnel dragging her back. "Hey! Let go of me!!" she fussed. "Please control yourself ma'am," the man advised.

"But he stole my girlfriend's diamond necklace!" she fussed. "Search him! You'll find it!" The security personnel looked at his other coworkers and they allowed it. He walked over to miserable manager and dug through all pockets until he reached the torso where a diamond necklace was taken out of his coat pocket, attached to it was a card and a ribbon. The guard read the card. "What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Kagami Hiiragi and my girlfriend is Konata Izumi," she answered.

"Then I believe this belongs to Konata, here you go," he said, handing it to Kagami and helping her on her feet. "What should we do with him?" one worker asked. "Arrest him."

Konata walked out of the elevator but couldn't see Kagami anywhere. "Where did she…what's happening?" Konata asked, seeing numerous security guards from the back room with the manager in handcuffs. She the saw Kagami walking out behind them, fixing her hair. "Kagami! What happ….you found it!" Konata cheered. "Yeah…that jerk was the one who stole it," Kagami said, handing it to Konata. "What happened with the maid?"

"Nothing…she told me about the manager…but….did you read this card?" Konata asked. "No….you didn't want to tell me what it was so I knew you probably didn't want me to read it," Kagami said. "That's good. Thank you. I could tell you must have had to rough him up a bit." Konata happily said. "Yeah…but it was worth it. I just hope you keep it close to you," Kagami said. Smiling, Konata hinted at Kagami for a hug. Kagami smiled and leaned downwards to give it to her. "No problem," Kagami sweetly said. Konata held onto her tightly and enjoyed the moment.

When they separated Kagami noticed it. "Konata! Where's the necklace now? You only have a card!" Kagami panicked. Then she noticed a new feeling…something was now around her neck. Her fingers traveled the shimmering chain that glittered in any light until it reached the jewels that encircled the top of her chest. She looked at Konata with awe and utter surprise. The jewels grew bigger with each on until she felt the largest one in the middle with a spiral shape to it.

"Here," Konata blushed, handing Kagami the card. Kagami opened it to see a hand written poem on the left side.

_Dear lovely booty,_

_You have a lovely name,_

_I happy I get to smack you,_

_And enjoy your juiciness,_

_Thanks_

Despite the perversion Kagami could feel her eyes watering as she held the card. Her body grew so warm, her hands began to tremble and her legs felt weaker. "Go on, that was just the joke poem, you have to read the real one underneath," Konata smiled. Kagami nodded with her deep red face, trying her best not to happily cry. She looked at the first line and read it out loud.

"My heart…my heart…" Kagami said. "I can't read it…my eyes are too blurry and watery….you read it," Kagami smiled in her tears. Konata nervously grabbed the letter. "Well….I never really read something like this out loud…." Konata cleared her throat and almost felt like she herself was about to cry.

"My heart, I wish you to have,

You can poke it, you can hug it, as long as you hold it,

I would never felt it dance so gleefully,

If I never met you,

I would never feel my world flip,

If I never met you,

And no diamond I buy or gift I grab,

Could tell you that,

But it was worth a shot,

But you're worth more,"

By-Konata

"Konata…." Kagami smiled, wiping the tears form her eyes. "Yeah…I really wanted…to give it you during the trip but…I decided it would be a good Christmas present but…you already saw it so," Konata nervously explained, rubbing the back of her head as she turned her foot on the floor. Kagami didn't care she just dashed for Konata and grabbed her, hugging as if to pour her emotions into her. "I love you too!" Kagami said. Konata felt the tears rain down on her jacket and felt her own tears coming down too. "I'm really glad you like it," Konata said, hugging Kagami back just as tightly.

"I guess I'm not perverted all the time," Konata said. "Yeah…but I don't care if you are," Kagami said. It was minutes before the two separated from each other. Kagami then came back and hugged her again, this time passionately kissing the smaller girl. Konata felt a river of soothing, serene warmth flow through her as Kagami stayed glued to her. "In this entire hotel…I feel like it's just us," Kagami whispered. Konata nodded. "Yeah, but that's all I need," she happily replied. "Oh, did you see the photo?" Konata said.

"Photo?" Kagami asked. She opened the card and then saw it on the right half of the card. "This is us when we…"

"Yep. When we went on our first date," Konata smiled. "We were so young back then." Kagami chuckled. "Yeah…" She then opened her purse and looked in her wallet. She ran to the desk clerk and came back to Konata a minute later. "What's going on?" Konata asked. Kagami held up keys to their room. "I have enough money for one more day in the love hotel. Why don't you come upstairs in a few minutes, I'll have a gift of my own to give to you," Kagami seductively said.

"A…naked gift?" Konata asked. Kagami smiled. "Oh, I won't be the only one naked soon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Yep. Good stuff.

Kagami: Hey Konata. How much did this diamond necklace cost anyway?

Konata: Well….I don't like to tell people such things.

Kagami: You can tell me.

Konata: $3,750.

Author: Damn!

Kagami: Wow….this is so expensive.

Author: Now that is love! No one works that hard for just sex! You got yourself quite a girl Kagami.

Kagami: Yes I do but now my Christmas gift will look like crap in comparison.

Konata: Oh, come on. I'm sure yours will suffice.

Kagami: I might as well just wrapped my own body in a ribbon or something, its all I can do.

Konata: Really?! You would do that?

Kagami: Well…if you really want me too…

Konata: Chocolate and cherries?

Kagami: Chocolate and cherries?

Konata: Well, I'm going to be hungry so I might as well have both.

Kagami: We just started having….expressing our love and you think I'm ready for chocolates and cherries?

Konata: Okay, how about a nice dinner then? Or long loving?

Kagami: Are you okay?

Author: Oh…yeah. Go on.


	64. Chapter 64:Train Talk

Lucky Future

Chapter 64: Train Talk

Kagami placed the money into the machine and grabbed two tickets, one for her and the other for Konata who relaxed her head on Kagami's arm. Unfortunately Kagami had to call Sojiro for the cash which he happily transferred to Konata through PayPal. "I'm so happy my daughter still needs my help!" he cheered over the hotel phone. "Yeah but shouldn't you be sad that she needed it in the first place?" Kagami asked. "Oh Kagami, you should look at the bright side. Good thing I have such a wonderful father who is more than willing to send me money when I need it," Konata said, moving closer in the bed. Kagami then remembered the agreement she made with Konata the other day, that she would meet her father soon after they returned from Kyoto.

"You better get some sleep for tomorrow," Kagami said. "I don't want to drag your tired body across the street again." Konata grinned with lustful satisfaction in her face. "I won't have any trouble sleeping tonight; especially after all that…maybe I'll buy you another diamond necklace for Valentine's."

The train arrived at the station and the two chose their seats carefully in the middle. Kagami had to help Konata lift her heavy luggage which seemed to get heavier after the trip. "You must have bought a lot of dirty games," Kagami said. "Not all of them are dirty, just most," Konata smiled cutesy-like. Kagami gave a final push and panted for breath as the luggage finally made it to the top. She took her seat next to the window and curled up for the long ride back home to Saitama.

"You don't seem like the type of person who would sit next to a window," Konata said. "Now there's a type of people who sit next to windows?" Kagami asked. "Yep. People who don't like to read or write as they sit on a train, mostly," Konata explained.

"Well, I only like to sit next to a window on planes and trains because of the snow," Kagami informed. "Well, I learn something everyday," Konata said. "Wanna join the mile zero club?" Konata asked. "What is that a reference to?" Kagami asked, putting her book down. "Oh, just a good old tradition for couples," Konata slyly said.

"Well, when you explain it like that, I say no," Kagami said, reading her book. "You're like a dog or something." Konata leaned over until her breath could touch Kagami's ears. "Would you like to hear me bark?" she seductively whispered, sending a shiver down Kagami's body. "Or maybe I should bite? Or beg? What's your game?"

"Konata…quit it," Kagami blushed, pushing Konata aside softly as she tried to read her book. "I see you flashing red! You little pervert," Konata teased. "Let's just…go with the train ride okay?" Kagami nervously asked. "As long as you have something to keep your mind occupied," Konata devilishly and deeply chuckled, knowing what Kagami would imagine for the next twenty minutes.

The train then started moving and Konata decided to whip out a manga from her coat, enjoying the tale of the cursed Sohma Family and the one girl who could help them. The manga had caught Konata's interest at the store but she never got around to reading it. The very background story and description of the characters' troubles triggered that deeper side of her, a part of her she loved dearly.

An hour had passed and Konata closed the finished manga. She realized what she needed to do now and she looked at Kagami with caring eyes, reading her book by the window, it almost looked as if she was ignoring something. Konata grabbed the book from Kagami, bended the tip of the page so she wouldn't lose her place and closed it. "Hey….what's wrong?" Kagami asked. Konata sighed. "I almost made a mistake. We never really talked that well about your father."

"You…want to talk about him now?" Kagami asked. "Yep. If you don't mind," Konata said. Kagami smiled but then frowned, her expression shifting from pleasant to concerned. "Well…it's not like I want to…but I should, huh?" Kagami asked. "What is it then?"

"We have a few hours. How are you going to meet me? Can you forgive him?" Konata asked. "Well…I've already forgiven him. I did a long time ago…it's just going to be weird to see him again…really weird," Kagami confessed.

"Good, at least you're not in denial or else we would have serious problems on our hands. Marvelous progress!" Konata complimented. "I'm not psychotic…but…I think I feel a little lost around him," Kagami said. Konata looked curiously at Kagami, she hadn't the slightest idea what she meant. "That entire day didn't make any sense. I don't even feel like that was my father…the slap is nothing compared to that feeling."

"This goes deeper than I thought," Konata said. "You know…if don't want to meet him, you could just say so. We could do it some other time."

"No, no. Then it'll never get done…I have to meet him, at least for an explanation. He was so nice before," Kagami said. "I just don't understand what got into him to be so cruel." Konata didn't either, in all honesty she could never really imagine him doing something like that, to disown a daughter was something that could never be taken back. It wasn't like one could say "Ha! Ha! Just kidding! Come on in, its dinner time!"

"Kagami…if you really don't want to, you don't have to," Konata said. "We don't ever have to see him again." Kagami turned and smiled, caressing Konata's cheek and playing with her hair. "Don't worry…whether or not I accept him back is my choice…I don't mind knocking him out myself if I have to," Kagami confidently said. "It's my life now…I don't need him back in it…I'll just keep the memories of the…good…old…days," she began to whimper, her eyes getting watery.

"You still love him," Konata said. "Well of course…he's my dad," Kagami replied, wiping her tears gone. "And you better not feel guilty for any of this. I told him about us out of my own free will."

"I understand," Konata said. "But what a strong woman I have! And so ripe for the loving! Look at those muscles in her arms! Now those are bear choking muscles!" Konata teased, squeezing Kagami's skinny arms. "Cut that out, you're ruining the seriousness," Kagami laughed. "Good! I love ruining the seriousness!" Konata said.

When she had ceased her playfulness Konata decided to take a nap, laying across Kagami's lap and stretching out in the two seats. She slowly closed her eyes as Kagami admired her from above, her fingers flowing through the blue river Konata called hair. "I'm pretty lucky to find someone that loves me too much," Kagami said. "Yes you are," Konata said, opening one eye. "Maybe you're luckier for having those large blue eyes that tempt me so."

"Just go back to sleep," Kagami said, blushing as she placed her hands over Konata's eyes. "Hey! Let me see that red you got on your face! It matches your delicious blue eyes!" Konata smiled, lifting the hand on her eyes. "I want me some Kagami!" Konata said. "Shh! You'll disturb the other people," Kagami said but her smile made the threat less serious. "You're right, maybe I should distract myself with some HENTAI!!" Konata yelled out.

"Hentai? Where?" one man excitedly asked. "Here, I'll show you mine!" another offered. "Nothing can beat this!" "Wow! Doujinshi!" "Hey, I brought my laptop!" "Let's all watch porn with that guy!" "Yeah!" the man cheered, getting up from their seat and sitting next to the business man. "Hentai? Where?" a familiar voice called out. Konata rose up along with Kagami.

"Is that…Hiyori!" Kagami stated. Hiyori turned around to see Kagami and Konata waving at her. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, walking over to the two. "We're coming from a vacation in Kyoto," Kagami said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know…after the play I asked the producer if he could check out some of my doujinshi…and guess what? He loved it too!" Hiyori cheered. "Please sit in your proper seat," the train conductor ordered over the intercom. "But this man has some good hentai!" one man begged. "Let us watch just a few minutes!"

"No, sir. Hentai is not an excuse to disturb the other passengers," the conductor fussed back. "Fine…you're probably a woman anyway," the men complained. "For your information sir, I am a woman and I just so happen to own a vast collection of yaoi at home….oh crap…did I say that out loud," the conductor asked.

"Look what you caused," Kagami told Konata. "I guess I better sit down at my seat too," Hiyori said. "Nonsense, take my seat," Konata offered. "I'll just sit here." She then lightly placed herself on Kagami's lap, curling up and grabbing on to one arm. Hiyori then sat down. Kagami became flustered but let it pass. "Seems like you two became well acquainted in Kyoto," Hiyori said. "We sure did. Look at this necklace Kagami got for Christmas," Konata said, pulling it out from Kagami's shirt. "Hey! You can't just go digging in there!" Kagami fussed, covering her chest. "Wow! Diamonds!" Hiyori said in awe. "That's pretty impressive! She gave you loving afterwards right?"

"You know it!" Konata cheered, dropping the necklace back into Kagami's shirt. "So anyway," Hiyori continued. "I came here to talk with a publishing company. They want to publish one of my manga in Shojo Beat!"

**Otaku Helper: Shojo Beat is a popular teenage manga magazine for girls, but it is not exactly the opposite of Shonen Jump. It has yet to become as popular and offers many columns about fashion, girls who make a difference and etc, but here's hoping to its good growth and potential.**

The three talked for hours and Kagami decided to put her problems aside for now, focusing her attention on Hiyori and the cute, petite princess she held in her arms.

The train then stopped at Saitama Station and the girls grabbed their luggage and got off. "We're home!" Konata cheered. "And only five days till Christmas!"

**Otaku Helper: The author is using Eastern Standard Time.**

Author: Otaku Helper, come into my office.

OH: Yes, sir.

Author: Now, I have a few things to explain. First off, are you comfortable being a little blue haired girl in a maids outfit or would you rather be a floating Konata head?

OH: I'm happy with the maid outfit sir!

Author: Good to hear. Second, you're fired.

Oh: What?!

Author: I'm just kidding! But I wanted your heart to jump. We've received some mighty unsatisfied feedback on your little "Nerd" fiasco. That's discrimination; we here at RezleVettems do not like discrimination.

OH: What do you mean "we"? There's only two of us! And I'm sorry for the discrimination.

Author: Good. Next screw up and I'll have to reduce you to a background character, which I don't want to do.

OH: No! A fate worst than death!

Author: Yeah, because if you die at least you're remembered for it! Good job on this chapter though. Well-informed!

OH: Thank you sir.

Author: Oh, and don't worry about the death threats some of the nerds are sending us.

OH: Death threats?! I don't recall any of those!

Author: Good! Because I was kidding…or was I?


	65. Chapter 65:Christmas Wish

Lucky Future

Chapter 65: Christmas Wish

Kagami and Konata waved farewell to Hiyori as they got off the train. The bright afternoon was slowly dissolving into night and both groups were anxious to go home. "Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Kagami asked. "Yeah, my mom is picking me up! Thanks!" Hiyori yelled out as a car pulled up to her. "I guess I better drop you off," Kagami said, unlocking the car via remote. She held the door open for Konata and then walked over to her side, sitting gracefully into the seat.

Konata kissed Kagami farewell before she walked up to her house, thanking her for the trip and memories. "See you tomorrow," Konata grinned. "Yeah…good night," Kagami smiled. She didn't drive away until she made sure Konata entered the house safely, feeling a soothing feeling of concern and appreciation. She drove off when Sojiro opened the door to welcome Konata back home. Kagami smiled. "I really have a good life don't I?" she told herself. She lightly touched the necklace around her thin neck. "A really good life."

Unfortunately her pleasant moment faded away as her hands took control and she realized where she had driven herself. Her car was now driving through her old neighbor hood, her house just blocks away. "I guess….I still get to look forward to that," she sarcastically muttered, staring at her house as she slowed down the car. "At least Konata will be with me," Kagami said, her smile returning. "At least I have such a great, loving person to take care of me now."

But then she floored the brakes. Her eyes focused on the window in the room she use to sleep in. "Tsukasa?!" Kagami whispered. Meters away, Tsukasa stared out the window, her face streaked with worry. "She probably just wanted to check out what the noise was," Kagami explained to herself but she couldn't help but lower herself in the car. "I hope she didn't see me," but Tsukasa continued to stare out the window. "What's wrong with that girl?! She needs to stop looking at me! And what is she doing in my room?" Kagami questioned but she was silenced. She could see a smile on Tsukasa, right next to her was her waving hand.

Kagami slowly raised herself from the seat and quickly drove off, hitting the gas hard. "What is it Tsukasa?" Mr. Hiiragi asked. "Oh….just a car, it was pretty loud though," Tsukasa nervously informed. "Ok…" he quietly replied, walking out of the room. "Are my own children scared of me?" he asked himself.

Kagami sped up, feeling the urge to go home rising. "I should hurry up and get some sleep," Kagami said. She saw a red light ahead of her and was prepared to pass it but decided to slow down. "I can't get worked up so easily….it'll be better with Konata there with me," Kagami sighed. "She'll give me the strength I need." Her fingers slid across the necklace once more. "Even if it doesn't work out…all I need is her."

Slowly parking the car in the driveway she prayed that she wasn't disturbing anyone in the house. She locked the door and wrapped her coat around her arm. The second she opened the front door she felt arms reach out and grab her. "Kagami!" Mrs. Takara cheered. "You're back from Kyoto! I feel like it's been forever!" she cheered. "Welcome home," Miyuki calmly said with a smile. "Hey, thanks," Kagami said, trying to push Mrs. Takara off of her. "It was great."

"Oh my! Is that a diamond necklace?!" Mrs. Takara loudly asked. "Where did you get this? Did Konata give it you?" Kagami pulled it upwards and blushed. "Yeah, she bought it for me. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It looks lovely," Miyuki said. "She must really love you…I envy you." Kagami smiled, she could help but enjoy the attention. "Well…I'm going upstairs. I'm really tired," Kagami said. "Oh, are you sure you don't want dinner?" Mrs. Takara asked. "Oh no, we ate on the train," Kagami said, closing her door afterwards. She tossed her jacket on the chair and plopped down on the bed. "Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day," Kagami muttered. "Need to snuggle?" a voice asked. Kagami looked around in shock. "What? Who's…Konata?!"

Kagami noticed the blue bush of hair outside her window. Kagami ran over and opened it, pulling Konata into her room. "What are you doing outside my window?!" Kagami asked. "Phew….being romantic," Konata said, falling onto the floor. "Yeah…real classy," Kagami smirked. "I could have just given you a ride here."

"But I wanted to peep on you," Konata whined. "What?! Give me some privacy at least!" Kagami fussed. "I'm just kidding! I came because I knew you were worried," Konata said, sitting on the floor. "I see you still have my necklace on," Konata pointed. "It looks really good on you."

"Thank you…but…what do I look worried about?" Kagami asked. "You know I'm a woman, I can tell if someone's upset," Konata said, crawling onto Kagami's bed. "Why don't you lie down next to me and tell ol' miss sexy all your woes."

"Because I'm afraid ol' miss sexy will try to cop a feel," Kagami smiled. "What? I came here out of pure worry," Konata fussed. "I know, I was just messing with you," Kagami smiled, gently lying down next to Konata. "Thanks."

"So…planning for tomorrow?" Konata asked. "Actually…no, it's kinda hard for me to think of the perfect thing to do…he's my father," Kagami said. "Just smack him," Konata smiled. "Do whatever you want, what's he going to do?"

"Well….Konata…I'll only go there if you come with me…you have to promise to be there with me," Kagami pleaded. "Or else I won't go."

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Konata said, embracing Kagami. "Thanks," Kagami said. "By the way Kagami," Konata said. "I'm sleeping over so make some room."

"Wait, what? I'll just drop you off home," Kagami said. "But you're too tired," Konata said. "I have enough energy to take you back," Kagami replied. "This bed isn't big enough for the both of us."

"You liar! This bed is plenty big! And you'll be tired after tonight," Konata said. "Oh no, we aren't allowed to do…_that_ here," Kagami protested. "I wasn't thinking that, but I like how you think," Konata laughed, diving in for the kiss. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Kagami, we baked some…oh!" Miyuki squealed. "Konata…you're here…" Miyuki said. "Good evening Miyuki! Want to join?" Konata asked. "N-no…n-no…I just came here…to drop off cookies…" Miyuki nervously explained.

"Don't worry Miyuki, Konata snuck over here to make out. She's like a dog," Kagami said. "Well…would you like to come downstairs…and have some cookies Konata?" Miyuki politely offered. "Sure…if it's no trouble," Konata said.

"Why are you worried about whether or not it's trouble? You're the one who snuck into their house," Kagami said. Konata then took her shoes off and walked downstairs after Miyuki leaving Kagami in the bed by herself. "I guess I'll just go to sleep…and prepare for tomorrow," Kagami said, her mind swimming in worry once again. She turned the light off, forgetting to dress in pajamas and turned on her side. The shining moon floated among the stars that poured light through her window. Kagami was bathed in the heavenly glow and slowly began to close her eyes, blinking until she gradually fell asleep.

"So, Kagami's going to visit her family tomorrow?" Miyuki asked. "Yep, she really wants me to go with her and I plan to…do you want to come?" Konata asked. "Oh…I can't. It would be too strange…" Miyuki said, biting a cookie afterwards. Konata began to stare at the shining tree in the living room, next to the door. Miyuki could see the reflection of Christmas lights in Konata's green eyes, feeling a certain depth in Konata despite her smile and the cookie it held.

"You know Konata…I'm really happy….that you're with Kagami," Miyuki said. "She seems a lot happier with you everyday." Konata took the cookie out of her mouth and smiled. "Well…I should…tell you a secret since you gave me these cookies," Konata said. "I actually came here for another reason too, but Kagami was top priority so I had to wait to do this." Konata stuck her hand into her jacket and pulled out a small present with a ribbon around it.

"This is for you Miyuki," Konata said, handing it to Miyuki across the kitchen table. "I really appreciate what you've done for Kagami…and wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to us."

Miyuki reluctantly took the present, nervous by the gratitude and warmth she felt. "Thank you Konata. This means a lot to me," Miyuki thanked. "I wonder what it is," but when Miyuki turned back to thank Konata again Konata was gone.

Konata was slowly making her way back to Kagami's room, ensuring she took quiet steps to scare her. When she slowly opened the door she could see the lights were off and walked in front of the bed to watch Kagami peacefully sleep. "She's so sweet," Konata smiled. "And she's all mine." Konata lifted the chair from the desk and brought it to the side of the bed, where Kagami quietly slept.

Konata pulled the blanket to cover Kagami further, feeling the cold breeze sneak into the room. She lightly brushed the long purple hair along the side of Kagami's face and caressed her cheeks. "She really loves me a lot," Konata said. "She still has that necklace on." Konata waved her hands in front of Kagami's eyes to make sure she was asleep. "Good," she said. "This is actually really embarrassing to do with people watching."

Miyuki quietly opened the door to check on Kagami but instead saw Konata on her knees on the side of the bed. She quietly peeked to see what was happening. Konata placed her hands together and shut her eyes. "Dear God…I don't want anything for Christmas…I just want Kagami to be happy because I love her," Konata prayed. "If you have to take my presents away you can do it this year so please don't tell Santa to leave me coal instead, I rather have nothing."

"I want Kagami to be happy and for everything to work out tomorrow…even if I have to sacrifice all my presents," Konata continued. "I have all the presents I want right here and I thank you for them. Just help me keep her safe and happy and I will ignore the fact that Kagami doesn't come with a warranty so you don't have to repair her."

Konata then rose and lightly kissed Kagami on the cheek. Raising the blanket she slowly crept into bed with Kagami and hugged her. "All mine! Merry Christmas to me!" she cheered in whispers.

Miyuki slowly closed the door with a smile. "You have your mother's nosiness I see!" Mrs. Takara said, appearing out of nowhere behind her daughter. "Mother!" Miyuki squealed.

Author: Prepare yourselves for I will give you all a Christmas present as well! It will be two or more chapters of Lucky Future in one day! I want to make the Christmas Morning chapter before Christmas so you can enjoy it beforehand or save it for Christmas, whichever. I plan to release it some time before Xmas.


	66. Chapter 66:Hello,Dad

Lucky Future

Chapter 66: Hello….Dad

Kagami awoke with an immediate urge to stretch, accidentally hitting Konata in the nose. Kagami jumped with surprise at the second person in her bed, she nearly forgot about Konata staying over but she remained asleep. Kagami caressed Konata's cheeks as she slept, "I hope today turns out good," Kagami said. She lowered down and kissed Konata softly. "Really soft."

Kagami walked out of bed and brushed her hair, her morning routine before she actually went to the bathroom. She amused herself by admiring Konata in the mirror, her hands knew what to do by now with the brush, and it required no thought. "Konata said that if I wanted to, I didn't have to visit my old home again but…it's best I do." Konata then moved around in the bed and Kagami stopped to watch the little girl mumble and squirm, stretching in her sleep.

Konata's hand hopped across the bed, searching for Kagami's presence and Kagami watched from her chair in pleasure. "Can't start the morning without me huh?" she smiled. Then she saw Konata's hand land on top of the pillow and it squeezed it. "Wow…I wonder what you would have squeezed if I was still there…." Kagami moaned. "Mmmmm…..Kagami….where are you?" Konata sleepily asked. Kagami slowly walked over to the bed and placed her hand on top of Konata's. "I'm right here," Kagami answered. "Good….good," Konata said, dozing back to sleep.

"Still want….yawn….to go to your house today?" Konata asked. "Yeah…" Kagami said. "I need closure anyway." Konata then crawled over, still half-asleep, and relaxed her head on Kagami's laps. "I guess you can rest there for a little while," Kagami smiled. She took a book from the side of her bed and began to read until Konata woke up but something had caught her attention. She tried to not stare but her eyes couldn't resist. Every few seconds she would put her book down a little to see Konata's form in her pajamas.

Her blue eyes traveled the curves until her sight reached her small behind. Kagami felt tempted to poke it, or grab it. "I'm turning into a pervert….just like you," Kagami said, her hand beginning to move on its own. It began to reach over and took a quick squeeze, retreating as soon as the job was finished. "Good….she didn't notice," Kagami said. "Oh, I did," Konata said, rising from Kagami's lap and yawning. "I approve!" Konata cheered. "You…should go eat some breakfast," Kagami nervously suggested. "Don't change the topic. You like my booty, admit it," Konata said.

"How can you wake up perverted?" Kagami asked. "You know…I like it."

"Ha! I knew it!" Konata said, poking Kagami's cheek. "Well, I'm going to brush my teeth so I'll see you at breakfast." With that Konata left the room and headed towards the bathroom. "Good morning," Konata greeted to Miyuki. "Good morning Konata. Is Kagami up?" Miyuki asked. "Why yes she is and so is her busy little hands."

Miyuki didn't understand but then again she hardly understood half the perverted or otaku related things Konata said.

When Konata entered the bathroom she simply used Kagami's toothbrush, hers being at home. Kagami later found out but only complained that Konata left it on the sink. The two then walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table where Mrs. Takara excitedly awaited them.

"So…how are things between you two?" Mrs. Takara asked with excitement. "We're doing great," Konata answered. "That's so nice to hear. You two really look good together. It reminds me of this time I was in college and Marina brought over some vodka. Before I knew it we were on the floor making-"

"Mother, the mail is here," Miyuki interrupted. "Oh, I'll tell you two the story later," Mrs. Takara said as she read the mail, mostly bills. After breakfast Kagami and Konata returned to her room to prepare themselves for the visit. "Umm…some privacy?" Kagami kindly asked. "For what? You can undress in front of me," Konata said, sitting on the bed. "Oh yeah, my clothes should be done in the dryer. I guess you got lucky today." Konata left the room and headed to the laundry room, giving Kagami a quick chance to put on her shirt and pants before Konata came back in.

She slipped her legs into the pants first but as she took off her shirt she could hear Konata running up the stairs. "Crap! She wants to see me naked so early in the day!" Kagami fussed. She quickly looked for her new shirt and found it on the bed. She began to feel like she was playing a game and rushed to put her shirt on. Konata quickly swung the door open but to no avail. Kagami was already dressed. "Oh, hey Konata," Kagami smiled, knowing she won. "You look like you were running. I hope you didn't rush up here just to see me without my shirt on."

"You know I did!" Konata panted. "Well, too bad. I got my shirt on too quickly for you," Kagami bragged. "Yeah, but its backwards, let me help you take it off and fix," Konata insisted. "No, I got it," Kagami nervously said, running around the room until she was able to make it to the bathroom. "A little privacy, please," Kagami laughed. Konata waited outside the door until Kagami was ready. When she came out Konata turned around in excitement. "Welcome back, you ready?" Konata asked. "…Yes, let's go," Kagami said, buttoning the last button on her jacket.

Konata grabbed her coat and closed the door to Kagami's room. The two waved farewell to the Takaras and walked out of the house. Sitting gently in the car Kagami slowly turned the engine on and paused for a few seconds. "Are you ok?" Konata sincerely asked. "Yeah…just a little nervous," Kagami said. "Here," Konata said, wrapping an arm around Kagami. "That should make you feel better."

"Thanks," Kagami said, putting the car into reverse shortly afterwards. The drive to her family's house was unexpectedly short and Kagami felt as if time was merciless on her today. Konata made sure to keep an eye on Kagami, placing her hand on her lap. Kagami noticed the gesture and it soothed her. When her house came into sight she felt a strong urge to turn back but she continued. She parked the red car in the driveway of the Hiiragi residence. She turned the engine off but couldn't get herself to let go of the steering wheel. "Kagami?" Konata asked. Kagami sat there, her face motionless until she finally broke down into tears.

Konata instantly reached for her and held her. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" Konata asked but Kagami didn't answer, she was too occupied containing herself. "I see…I guess you must have been holding this in for a while," Konata explained. "It's ok…I'm here for you." Kagami grabbed onto Konata tightly, squeezing her sleeves and wrapping her arms around her at random. It only took a few minutes but Kagami slowly recovered. "I'm sorry Konata…you were right…I guess I tried to not think about it after it happened but….I'm here now. Let's go!" Kagami confidently said. "I just needed to get it all out of my system!"

"That's my Kagami!" Konata cheered. "Let's go meet your father!" Konata and Kagami knocked on the door together but when the door opened only Kagami's mother stood in it's way. "Oh! Kagami! My baby!" she cried out, hugging Kagami closely. "Tsukasa told me! You're actually here!"

"Yeah….Mom," Kagami said, hugging her mother back. "Your…your father's at work right now but…your sisters are here." Kagami then noticed all the heads poking behind the wall, peeking at her with widening smiles. "Tsukasa! Inori! Matsuri!" Kagami cheered, naming them as she hugged them. "Kagami!" they called out. "We should sit down in the living room," Mrs. Hiiragi suggested. "I'll bring some tea in."

"I'll help," Konata said. Kagami nodded at her and walked into the room with her sisters. Mrs. Hiiragi took out the tea bags and pot, placing them on the stove. Konata simply stood, watching it all from the background. Mrs. Hiiragi turned around and smiled. "You can help too, I know you must be nervous," Mrs. Hiiragi smiled. "I'm sorry…" Konata apologized. "I just thought…that maybe you…blamed me for what happened."

"I did…at first, but that is a parent's natural instinct to blame everyone but their daughter. I understand that you and Kagami have been dating for a while now," Mrs. Hiiragi stated. Konata then sat at the table and just watched. "Yeah…since summer. I treat her really good and love her," Konata said. "I believe you…and Kagami is lucky…to have found someone like you to be with. I was quite a while for me to find the perfect man to be by my side," Mrs. Hiiragi said.

"And from what I hear from Tsukasa you are quite the pervert."

"Well…that's a blatant way to say it but…" Konata muttered.

"But I was also told my daughter is rarely seen without a smile around you," Mrs. Hiiragi finished. "I thank you for being there for her." Konata nervously accepted the gratitude. "Thank you fro accepting me," she replied.

The Hiiragi sisters sat around the table, talking and asking questions, updating each other on their lives. "So, how is it with Konata?' one asked. "I heard she's a pervert, she must scare you a lot. I can't imagine you with a pervert!" "How long have you dated? What happened in Kyoto?"

Mrs. Hiiragi then walked in with a tray of tea, Konata behind her with a separate tray. "Everyone, this is Konata," Kagami introduced. "Hello Konata! You've been treating Kagami right haven't you?" Inori asked. "She's really pretty," Matsuri stated.

Konata then sat down next to Kagami and the family began to discuss everything that could come to their minds. Konata didn't feel like saying much, wanting Kagami to say as much as she wanted first but the girls insisted she join the conversation. The afternoon slowly drifted by but with each sentence Konata became more and more attached to the Hiiragi family and began to introduce topics of her own, leading to interesting conversation. Mrs. Hiiragi watched Konata and smiled. _"She's a good girl_," she thought to herself, remembering the sight she saw earlier.

Mrs. Hiiragi heard the car come up to the house and watched how Kagami broke down and Konata quickly comforted her. With that memory Mrs. Hiiragi had no doubt Konata was a perfect match for Kagami. Kagami slowly began to enjoy the family she rarely interacted with and felt the comfort of being at home she once felt, enjoying it more as her sisters enjoyed Konata's company.

Suddenly the front door opened and the Mrs. Hiiragi headed to it immediately. All the girls listened to what was said. "What? My baby's here? Kagami!" Mr. Hiiragi excitedly called out. The sisters left the room, leaving Kagami and Konata alone as he entered. "Kagami! I can't believe you're…" but his words were stopped by the silence and nonreactive Kagami. "I…I understand," he said. He took his jacket off and sat across from Kagami.

Konata grabbed onto Kagami's hand, hoping it would sooth her. Kagami turned to her and whispered in her ear "Thank you." Mr. Hiiragi noticed this and felt his chest sting more. "Kagami…I…I can't describe how you must feel…but I just wanted to let you know…after it all happened…I regretted everything I did instantly…but it was too late. It must have hurt you so badly for me to slap and kick you out of your home….I have no explanation for my actions. I'm deeply sorry….I can't tell you how sorry I am, how miserable I've felt…how pathetic I was…if you want….you an hit me….I'll do anything to get you back."

Kagami turned her head upwards and her enraged eyes met his. "I'll take that offer," she growled and leaned over the table. Before anyone could stop her Kagami punched her father so hard that he fell back to the ground. "You better think of an explanation you bastard!!" she yelled.


	67. Chapter 67:Christmas Miracle

Lucky Future

Chapter 67: Christmas Miracle

Konata quickly grabbed onto Kagami and pulled her back down to the ground. "Calm down, Kagami," Konata said, sensing something drastic would happen yet she was still stunned. "I….I'm sorry," Kagami whispered. "I don't mind…I deserve it…" Mr. Hiiragi said. "I wasn't apologizing to you," Kagami coldly replied. Konata held onto Kagami's arm with great force, hoping she wouldn't jump up and do something so impulsive. "Kagami, just calm down," Konata said. "How?! How can I calm down?!" Kagami fussed. "I feel like he's gone now…like he's not even my dad anymore…do you know how feels to be in this house again? With all my family? And then he…he thinks words can settle it all…and….I'm sorry Dad!" Kagami exclaimed with watery eyes.

Mr. Hiiragi rubbed his cheek and watched as his daughter retreated into Konata's chest, holding onto to this girl he's never seen before. He looked at the deep green eyes of the blue haired girl as she embraced Kagami and held on tightly. There was a dormant maturity leaking through the Konata and he could see it clearly now. "Kagami…" Konata said. "I know what he did but…he doesn't…need to get punched for it. He wants to make things up," Konata said. "And believe me…I know something about giving people second chances. Just let it out carefully."

Kagami rose her head up and stared into Konata, her tone had changed. "It's love that lets us forgive all the stupid things," Konata said. Kagami knew exactly what Konata meant and took in a deep breath. "Ok…you're right," Kagami said. "Dad….I'm sorry for…hitting you…I just feel so angry…"

"I understand," Mr. Hiiragi said. "No….you don't. I remember before I told you about Konata and me…I always believed that I had a great life and a great family, especially my father. You introduced me to the shrine maidens and took care of me but…I don't know…I guess, when you hit me and kicked me out of the house…you can go ahead and call me stupid but all those memories flashed away…you don't feel like my father anymore."

"Kagami, I-" he responded but Kagami interrupted. "No, let me finish please. Konata was right, I should let it all out…that's how I can fix things and I think I'm ready to do it. The day I came here to tell you about us, I…was nervous…I thought that maybe you would accept me eventually or just tolerate it but…I never counted on you going all out and disowning me…sorry if I felt a little shocked to leave me family instantly. The only thing that cheered me up was Konata."

Kagami turned to look at Konata and smiled. "I've grown with her and…I'm more mature because of her, she's the only reason I can even come here. Without her…I don't like to think what might have happened. That day was terrible for me….you kicked me out on the same day Konata and I were temporarily separated…I was already ashamed about what I did to Konata earlier and she wouldn't call me back…I cried a lot and felt miserable. I talked to Miyuki and she helped me out but…I knew I needed to let my secret out to my family eventually, you were sort of my last hope…and it didn't turn out well."

"I know I have a temper sometimes but…just one thing I really need most from you right now. I don't need a car…it was weeks before I could even touch the thing…I don't need just my sisters or my mother….I do want you back…but…I can't stop feeling like you will always hate me for who I am…even if you apologize and take me back….and I know I'm immature for thinking this way but…I just feel like you ruined my life….and shattered it. I've never felt so alone or worried in my life until that day."

Mr. Hiiragi silently sat there, his frown dragging his face to the ground, his tears slowly going down his face. Konata couldn't take her eyes of the expression of sorrow he had. Kagami couldn't look at him, for too many reasons to list. He didn't wipe his face, he decided his misery would be clear. "No words can tell you how horrified I am…" he said. "I knew I overreacted….I knew what I did was wrong…but after what happened…happened….please believe and take it to your heart…I could only see a monster in my reflection. I tried to give myself an explanation but I failed…I could only tell myself…what I did to hurt my daughter so much was unacceptable. She should never be so hurt by her own father…and I haven't been happy ever since Kagami."

"For the past six months…I've suffered depression from your moving away…here," he said, taking a bottle out of his pocket. He placed the bottle on the table and pulled his hand away slowly. "These….are anti depressants….if this doesn't prove anything to you…I still wouldn't blame you. I've been taking these since you left….I honestly…it's so hard to explain myself. It feels like anything I say won't be good enough, nothing is! I can't think of why I did it or...maybe I just don't want to…."

"Please, think of it," Konata said. "She just wants an honest explanation. I can tell she's been troubled by this for a long time…so…think hard…you'll find one…if you really love her."

He stared into those green eyes and almost felt magnetized to them, they said everything he wanted to hear and the voice was drenched in concern. "I…I….I think….that maybe…the reason…I don't know!" he exclaimed. "I honestly don't know! I guess…maybe I was just too ignorant…"

"Ignorant?" the girls asked. "Ignorant of what?"

He massaged the bridge of his nose. "It might be possible….when you told me about your relationship with Konata….I guess my mind automatically…might have interpreted it as you being…deflowered…"

"Deflowered? You mean….you thought I lost my virginity or did you…"

"No…I meant…I guess….I don't want to offend you but to me, that was my first time ever dealing with a…lesbian and I guess the only image I had of a lesbian was…"

"A filthy person?" Konata asked.

"Ye…yes…"he muttered. "I guess in my mind the second you said that…I saw my precious daughter as an unclean, lustful person….it just didn't seem right…you…being that kind of a person or being….lesbian. It didn't fit into my mind! I felt confused, betrayed, angry, disgusted, and lost. I guess afterwards my rage got to me and I…did the unthinkable."

Kagami felt jaw dropped and looked at him. She looked at his watery, pleading eyes. She saw a pathetic man…someone who actually had flaws…someone who wasn't perfect like her old father was or the nicest person. He had deep problems too and she now realized that. "Dad…Dad…I love you," she said. "K-kagami?" he stuttered. "I really love you, and I'm sorry but…I still feel like we've separated from each other…I want to be your daughter again," she explained. "I would love to."

"Just tell me the truth, Dad…." She said. He nodded with excitement and felt his heart throbbing again. "Do you approve of me and Konata? Can you stare her in her eyes and tell her you have no feelings of disgust towards her or any feelings of hatred?" Kagami asked. "Because…if you accept her, that means I am more than accepted as your daughter….and maybe," Kagami smiled. "I could see you again."

His saddened face quickly brightened and he smiled widely at Kagami. He nodded and quickly turned to Konata and stared into her eyes. "Konata, I love you too!" he cheered. "I love you too Mr. Hiiragi," Konata happily said. Kagami then felt the shield in her chest shattered, she felt as if some of her father came back to her. She instantly stood up and ran to him. "Daddy!" she cried out, hugging him tightly. He was surprised by the sudden expression of affection but he could not find words to describe the joy he felt to have his daughter back in his arms. "Kagami!" he cheered back. "I will never hurt you again!"

"I'm just glad to see you again!" Kagami said, her tears now flowing down her face. "I'm sorry for hitting you and calling you a bastard!"

"It's okay, it's nothing to apologize about. You actually got that temper from your mother," he laughed. Konata watched the two hug and didn't disturb them for the next few minutes. She simply watched and enjoyed. Mrs. Hiiragi watched from a creak in the door and wiped her eyes. "Good…I was hoping for an ending like this." She walked over to the rooms of her daughters and brought them over to peek at the two hugging. "Kagami forgave him?! She's coming back?" Inori excitedly asked. "I'm so happy!" Matsuri said. "Kagami…" Tsukasa smiled.

Kagami then looked into her father's eyes and felt like a piece of home came back into her. She then looked at Konata and smiled. She didn't say a word but simply moved her lips so Konata could make out what she was saying. "Thank you."

Mrs. Hiiragi then swung the door open. "Thank God!" she cheered, running to Kagami and holding her tightly. "I got my daughter back!" Konata was more than happy as she saw the Hiiragi sisters walking in after her, Kagami's entire family surrounding her, smiling. Konata needed nothing from this but still smiled, she could hardly contain her joy for Kagami. "So, who wants dinner?" Mrs. Hiiragi asked. "Let's order out!"

The family sat around the table, talking about how their lives had been for the past few months. Kagami happily talked with her sisters like how she used to and Konata saw a huge smile across her face. Mr. Hiiragi walked into the kitchen to scrape his plate clean and Konata followed him to get more soda. He saw her as he dumped the remaining food in the garbage. "Konata….I just wanted to thank you," he said. "I know I don't look or act like a monster but that day I couldn't control myself. If it weren't for you….I would never haven't gotten my daughter back…or see such a wide smile on her."

"Well…I love her too much to see her sad…I just wanted her to be happy," Konata said. "Your parents must be proud to have a daughter like you," he said. Konata smiled and opened the freezer for some ice cubes. "I am proud of her," a familiar voice said. Konata quickly turned around and saw that no one was in the kitchen but her. She felt like another presence was in the kitchen. "Who's there?" she asked but no answer came. "Must be my imagination…." Konata said. "But…that kinda sounded like Mom."

Mr. Hiiragi walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He closed his eyes. "God…thank you. I got my daughter back," he grinned. Looking into the mirror he smiled again. "I love her too much to see a sad face on her either," he said. Then he reached into his pocket and looked at the bottle of pills. "I know I won't need these anymore," he said. When he walked out of the bathroom the bottles were in the trash can. He walked back to his seat at the family table and kissed Kagami on the head.


	68. Chapter 68:Watch Out for Bed Bugs!

Lucky Future

Chapter 68: Watch out for Bed Bugs

All the girls were in their pajamas, sitting in Kagami's room with lips that never stopped. They had too much to talk about. Konata was invited as well, adding much to the conversation. At the time she was currently in the kitchen, on the phone. "So, how did it go?" Sojiro asked. "It went better than I thought. They reconciled. You should have seen the look on Kagami's face when her family all hugged her and stuff," Konata happily said. "I'm so proud of you! You're becoming a strong woman! My worries are wiped clean! You'll be ok!" Sojiro said. "Are you crying?" Konata asked.

Konata, after hanging up the phone, noticed Mr. Hiiragi walking back into the house. "Where were you?" Konata asked. "Buying you a present," he said. Konata then saw a box in his arms complete with wrapping, bow, and card. "I just bought it but…from what I heard you should like it." He said. Konata wondered what he meant but thanked him for the gift. "I can't wait to open it Christmas morning," she said. "But don't you find it odd, you can't wait to open so you think about opening it before Christmas or at least taking a peek. But the second you do the mood and surprise are ruined."

"Well…I guess but when you become a parent you really change," he said, sitting down on a chair. Konata followed, sitting across from him and sitting the present next to her. "When you become a parent…you really want to give your children the best, you don't even care about what you get, in fact, for Christmas, we usually never get anything for ourselves. We tell our children to not even use their money on us, a nice card would do just well," he said. "You want your kids to have the best things even if that means that you don't get the best things yourself."

"Yeah…oh! Mr. Hiiragi, do you have a ghost in your kitchen?" Konata asked. "What? No? Why do you ask?" Mr. Hiiragi wondered. "Oh, nothing," Konata said, trotting back to the room. She placed her present in the closet and sat back down with the girls. "So Kagami? Are you going to move back with us?" Inori asked. "Well…I…don't know…" Kagami said. "I've kinda settle with the Takaras and I really like it over there," Kagami said. "More than here?" Inori asked. "Inori, she doesn't mean that. She's just gotten used to them now, she's been there for a while," Matsuri explained.

"You'll still visit right?" Tsukasa asked. "Of course," Kagami said. "Hey, that's being greedy Tsukasa. You get to see her at school all the time," Inori said. "Oh! Where are you going to spend Christmas at?"

Kagami completely forgot about that. "Oh….well actually, I've never thought about that."

"You have to spend it with us!" Inori excitedly cheered. "Now, now," Matsuri said. "She might want to spend it with Konata or the Takaras." Kagami then smiled. "Yeah…you right. I'll spend Christmas morning with the Takaras, they've been good to me and I want to see them open the presents I got for them. But I'll come here after I pick up Konata. We could spend all Christmas day together," Kagami said. "That sounds perfect!" Inori cheered. "How about you Konata? Want to join us?" Matsuri asked. "Yeah, that sounds great," Konata replied.

Tsukasa then stretched out her arms and yawned loudly. Konata grinned, confusing Kagami. "What are you grinning about?" Kagami asked. "You'll see," Konata said and one by one the other girls yawned. First Inori, then Matsuir, then Kagami and finally Konata. "See? Yawn's are contagious," Konata said. "We should probably get to bed, it's getting late," Matsuri suggested. Everyone agreed and headed to their room. Kagami waited for Minori to finish brushing her teeth so she could brush hers. Tsukasa poked her head out to see Kagami standing in front of the bathroom.

Kagami turned to catch her staring at her. "Anything wrong?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa jumped in surprise. "Oh no, just wanted to say good night," Tsukasa said, popping back into her room. "Ok…" Kagami said, not sure of what to make out of that odd encounter. Tsukasa then emerged from the room and walked up to Kagami. "Tsukasa, are you sure there's nothi-" Her words were ceased by a surprise embrace from her sister. Tsukasa closed her eyes and tightly held onto Kagami. Kagami was speechless at first but she quickly regained her composure. "I missed you too," Kagami smiled.

After brushing her teeth Kagami walked back into her room, sighing in relaxation. "It's a little empty, but it wouldn't completely sting to move back in," Kagami said. She put her toothbrush in her purse and turned the light off. Softly, she sat in the bed and pulled the blankets. "Ah!" Kagami shrieked. She fell back onto the floor and saw Konata under the popping out of the blanket. "What's wrong? Never had a sexy surprise in your bed?" Konata asked.

_Author: You won't believe the perverted thing I had thought for Konata to say. I'm sorry but I will not tell you, it was too perverted, you would have been like "Wow….that's a little nasty." Never mind, you just read the rest of the chapter. Phew._

"Not one that hid under my blankets and waiting to attack me in the dead of night," Kagami fussed. "I don't know if my parents would approve of us sleeping together, they don't know about that stuff yet."

"What better way to figure out then to find their daughter doing so?" Konata said. "I don't think so," Kagami said. "I'll get a small bed to rest in."

"I guess loving at your parents' house is a little too much," Konata said. "Well, that won't stop you from getting a kiss," Kagami said, crawling across her bed and leaning her head downwards. Konata emerged from the bed and kissed her. "I just want to thank you so much," Kagami said. "Because of you this was all possible."

"Ooh, Kagami is showing her weaker, appreciative side. I love that part about a tsundere," Konata cheered.

**Otaku Helper: A tsundere is a type of character that is mean, cruel, vicious, strict, criticizing, etc. on the outside but sweet or loving on the inside, maybe even weak or scared. They are very popular in Japan.**

" But thank God you're not a yandere…" Konata said.

**Otaku Helper: You don't want to know.**

"Konata, let me be really serious for a minute," Kagami said. Konata nodded and looked into Kagami's eyes. "You've changed my entire life in months, even from the first time we dated. I just hope you know that I really appreciate everything you do and who you are," Kagami blushed.

"Kagami, that means the world coming from you. A girl with a bigger booty would still hold no rose to you," Konata blushed back. "Well…that's one way to put it. Good night," Kagami smiled. "Good night my love," Konata teasingly said. "Oh and if you feel a bite in the night, it's not a bed bug."

"What?"

Author's Note: Phew. Three chapters in one night! Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I better get reviews for this! I was a little distracted by Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged episodes but that is entirely not my fault. It made me laugh.


	69. Chapter 69:Merry Christmas!

Lucky Future

Chapter 69: Merry Christmas!

Konata awoke in her room; she knew exactly what day it was. It was one of the few days in the year when she awoke excited and fully awake. She looked out the window to see falling snow. She had to make sure, it was! She checked her calendar to make sure, it was! She ran out of her room like a little kid and saw Sojiro and Yutaka coming out of their room. It was! "Merry Christmas!" they all cheered. "Forget breakfast! I want to open some presents!" Sojiro cheered. "I'm sorry Dad but we have to eat first, come on Yutaka, you can help me cook," Konata said. "Okay!" Yutaka cheered.

Sojiro sighed as he dragged his body across the living room, trying to read the newspaper but his eyes would slowly move to the Christmas tree. _"Look at all those pretty boxes,"_ he said. _"I wonder what my lovely daughters got me,"_ he thought. "Oh no, how much milk do I put in the pan?" Yutaka asked. "Oh no, not that much," Konata advised.

"Maybe just a little peek-no! I cannot disappoint my daughters! They probably worked to their little bones getting me the perfect present!" Sojiro said. " I will just read the newspaper and forget it! I want them! No! Control yourself," Sojiro told himself, calmly returning to the newspaper. It was a few minutes until his eyes shot right back to the pile of presents. "No! If I hear a single jingle of a bell I'll surely go mad!" he told himself.

"Breakfast is ready!" Konata called out. "Thank goodness!" he exclaimed. "I can barely control myself!" He hurriedly sat down at the table and began to eat his food until he suddenly stopped. He had taken his first bite of Yutaka's first scrambled eggs. "I'm sorry if they taste bad, I tried my best," Yutaka innocently said. "No, no. They're pretty good," he lied. "I like my eggs…crunchy…and burnt…and still a little on fire."

Despite Konata's earlier protests to opening presents first she ate just as quickly as her father, ignoring the horrible seashells Yutaka called eggs. The two quickly ate their food but were forced to wait. Konata and Sojiro were agitated by the patience they had to endure. The Izumi tradition is to open presents as a family, which meant waiting for every member of said family to eat all their food. Yutaka was taking her time, eating her rice grain by grain.

Sojiro felt his patience reach his end but when he looked at Yutaka his impatience vanished. _"Aw! Cute!"_ he would think to himself before returning to a grunting beast. When Yutaka was finally finished Konata and Sojiro stood up and ran to the tree, Yutaka tried to hide it but when the were in the living room she ran a little out of pure excitement. "I don't want to look like a kid and then act like a kid," she said.

Sojiro allowed Konata to open her present first from him, it was the DVD collection of Galaxy Angel II and the Playstation 2 game that came with it. "Wow! Thanks Dad!," she happily said. "Well…I know you had your eye on it and…can I open mine next? No, no," he said, turning to Yutaka. "You should open yours next." He handed her the box from him and she gently opened it. Inside was a new MP3 Player and SkullCandy headphones. "Wow! These are cool!" Yutaka cheered. "How did you know I needed new ones?" she asked. "I pay attention," he grinned. "Now! Where's mine?" he proudly asked.

"We didn't get you anything," Konata bluntly said. "What?!" he said in utter shock. "I'm just kidding! Here's my gift to you," Konata smiled. He quickly opened the box to see quite the satisfying present. "I am satisfied!" he cheered loudly. In his hands was a new visual novel or _dating sim_. "Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life?! I've been looking forward to this but never managed to get it! Thank you Konata!" Sojiro said, hugging her.

"Here's my present uncle," Yutaka happily said. She handed him a box of similar size to Konata's. He opened it quickly only to feel a dark, sickening pulse travel down his body. "My cutest…most adorable….little girl…has just handed me _Gore Rip Stab Kill: The Ultimate Torture Bondage Game_…..want do I say to this?" he wondered. "I'm not really into this stuff…at all. But she expects a pleased reaction….oh no…I should just go along with it."

"Why thank you Yutaka! You know just what I like! So wonderful daughters I have!" Sojiro cheered. "I'm so happy. I don't know what that's about but Konata said you would love this game."

Sojiro turned his head at Konata. _"So it was you!"_ he thought to himself.

Konata then placed her DVDs in her room and Yutaka and Konata gave each other their presents. "Here Yutaka, I know you've been looking for this band so I bought all their CDs for you," Konata said. "Thank you sis," Yutaka happily cheered. "Here, I bought another copy of Gore Rip Stab Kill just for you, since you play the same games," Yutaka innocently said.

"_Ha! Justice!"_ Sojiro thought to himself.

Konata then quickly changed into her winter wear and waved goodbye to her family. "I'm off to Kagami!" Konata cheered. "Goodbye! Have a nice time!" Sojiro cheered. Yutaka then stood up and changed into her winter wear. "I have to go meet Minami too, see you," she said. "Oh, you're leaving too?" Sojiro sadly said. "Well, come back soon."

Yutaka nodded and then quickly left the house. "Good! Now I can play this Tomoyo game in quiet!"

Kagami walked downstairs in a daze, still wearing her pajamas. When she wiped her eyes and her vision cleared she could see Miyuki and her mother waiting for her by the Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas!" they cheered. "Merry Christmas," Kagami said, sitting down on the floor next to them. "Here is a present from me," Mrs. Takara said, handing Kagami a box. "I thought Konata would enjoy it. Miyuki's father did when I used it and let's just say Miyuki was born nine months later."

"Thank you for the perfume but you didn't have to get me presents," Kagami said. "Oh, but you're a member of the family to me," Mrs. Takara. "I love you like a daughter."

"Here's my present Kagami," Miyuki said. Kagami opened it to find a picture frame with a photo of them as children in elementary school. "Wow…thank you Miyuki. This is wonderful," Kagami sweetly said. "Here, it's a present from me," Kagami said. Miyuki opened the box and smiled. "A…a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard! I thought this was impossible to get!" Miyuki said in joyous shock. "Well, Konata somehow found the pages on the internet and printed them out…I sort of made the book cover myself." Kagami said. "This is in high detail, it's just like the real thing. Thank you Kagami," Miyuki said.

"And this is a present from both me and Konata," Kagami said, handing a present to Mrs. Takara. "Oh, you didn't really need to. You should keep your money for yourself," Mrs. Takara said but she happily opened the box anyway. "But I'm glad you spent it on me!" she cheered, holding a lovely pair of earrings. "You said you lost your favorite pair so I bought you a better one," Kagami said.

"This is really sweet of you Kagami. Look, Miyuki is already reading the book," Mrs. Takara whispered, pointing at her daughter in the chair. "Oh…did you say something?" Miyuki asked. "Oh no sweetie, just read your book," Mrs. Takara answered. Suddenly Kagami heard the door knocking. "That must be Konata. I'm going to change quickly," Kagami said, running up the stairs. Mrs. Takara opened the door and greeted Konata. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Takara," Konata smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too Konata! Look, I'm wearing the lovely earrings you bought me," she responded.

"I see you're enjoying your book Miyuki," Konata pleasantly noted. "Hmm? Did you say something?" Miyuki said. "I said Merry Christmas," Konata smiled, glad to see Miyuki enjoying her present. "I'm coming Konata, I had to change," Kagami said, coming down the stairs. "Let's go baby," Konata said. "You two be careful," Mrs. Takara suggested, waving them off as they left. "We will," Kagami said.

"So what did you get?" Kagami asked. "Oh, a violent, sadistic porn game from Yutaka and a DVD set of one of my favorite anime. You?" Konata answered. "I got a picture frame of Miyuki and me as children and perfume that caused Miyuki to be born," Kagami said. "Can you smell it?"

"Oh yes! Why don't you park the car somewhere? I feel like making some Miyuki's right now!" Konata cheered. "Don't worry Konata. I have a present for you too so calm down. I'll give it to you after we leave my house," Kagami smiled. "Oh really? I wonder what it is? I see you're wearing my diamond necklace I gave you. It looks really beautiful on you," Konata said.

"Thank you. Oh, what was my Dad's present to you?" Kagami asked. "Let me go check, it's still in your backseat," Konata said, turning back and stretching over to grab the box. She opened it and found herself holding a DVD collection of Haruhi episodes. "I already have all of these…" Konata said. "It's the thought that counts though, this must have cost a lot," Konata said.

Kagami then parked the car in the Hiiragi driveway and knocked on the front door. "Come in come in! We've waited for you to open presents," Mrs. Hiiragi cheered. "Hello everyone! Hi Dad!" Kagami said, sitting next to him and her sisters.

He smiled and looked down at his daughter. "That's all I could ever wish for for Christmas," he said. "To see my daughter greet me with a smile again."

"Cut the mushy stuff! I want to open presents!" Inori cheered.

And all was well for Christmas, except Konata had to wait until after the dinner party to get her present from Kagami. Luckily Yutaka was out with Minami and Sojiro was with Nanako, leaving Konata's house empty. Kagami told her to wait on her bed. After a minute Kagami came out with nothing on except a large bow wrapped around her chest and a Christmas hat on. "Merry Christmas Konata!" Kagami cheered. "Merry Christmas indeed!" Konata cheered. "I guess we are going to make us some little Miyukis tonight!"

"Minami…" Yutaka nervously said. "I got you a gift too." She gently handed the present to Minami. Minami smiled and opened it to see a bracelet made of little words that spelled out "Protector". Minami then began to laugh. "What? What's funny?" Yutaka curiously asked. Minami handed her her present. Yutaka opened it and laughed. Her present was a bracelet that spelled out "Angel".

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!

Author: phew!! Hard Work!! Three chapters in one night! It is 5:09 in the morning! I need some sleep. There won't be new chapters until sometime after Christmas so enjoy! And don't forget to give me a Christmas present too! I want is reviews! Thank you! And you better believe it was hard to not make a joke about today's chapter. You perverts know what I mean!


	70. Chapter 70:Intimate Discussions

Lucky Future

Chapter 70: Intimate Discussions

Konata walked across the bridge, her mitten-covered hand sliding along the smooth stone structure. Her walk through the snowy park included Yutaka, who found it hard to remain silent about her Christmas present from Minami. "Don't you think it's great?" she excitedly asked. "We both gave each other a similar gift and I actually saw Minami laugh! This bracelet is so cute, I plan to keep it on everyday! What if she decides to do the same with hers? That would be so romantic!"

"Wow…I guess that means you like her huh?" Konata teased. "Of course I like her! Haven't you been listening?" Yutaka flustered. "I was just kidding Yutaka," Konata smiled. "So…Konata. I was wondering…since winter break is almost over, are you planning to do something special with Kagami?" Yutaka asked. "Special? Well, we plan to watch New Years fireworks but that's about it. It's more than special as long as Kagami's there," Konata said.

"Wow…you two are role models to me," Yutaka confessed. Konata turned around, realizing Yutaka had stopped walking, instead she began to play with her bracelet. "You know sister, I really want Minami and me to be like you are with Kagami, that's my goal."

"Well, it takes a lot of work and you have to understand what both people want and how to compromise," Konata said. "The only reason anyone involves themselves in romance is to feel that good feeling and take care of the person who's with them," Konata wisely pointed out. "And don't give up even if the relationship starts off rocky or even if you get into a fight. Otherwise I would never be as happy as I am today."

"Thanks, Kanata!" Yutaka cheered, absorbing all the advice with a passion. _"Did she just call me Kanata?"_ Konata thought to herself. "Hmm…."

"What's wrong?" Yutaka asked, watching Konata focus in place, immobile yet consistently humming. "Huh? Oh, nothing," Konata said. "Let's hurry up, Kagami usually arrives early to dates." Yutaka picked up the pace and followed Konata to the train station, thankful she agreed to the little side trip through the park. She felt as if her relationship with Minami could only be joyous.

Konata and Yutaka dashed out of the train and quickly climbed up the stairs into the Tokyo Metropolis. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Yutaka apologized. "Don't worry, they'll forgive us. We're too cute to stay mad at," Konata explained as they continued up the stairs. Konata had decided to rest her eyes on the train and asked Yutaka to wake her up when they made it to their stop. Unfortunately Konata's yawn made Yutaka yawn and she found herself asleep. The only thing waking them up was a call from Kagami, asking them where they were.

"Thirty minutes late huh?" Kagami said. "That's a new record for you."

"I'm sorry master, please! No more beatings! I hate the spiked whip!" Konata loudly said in public as she bent down and panted. "It's oaky! Just don't say things like that in public!" Kagami nervously fussed. "I'm sorry Minami…it was all my fault. I was suppose to wake her up and then," but Yutaka stopped. Minami took her mitten off and reached over to her cheeks, rubbing them gently. "You feel really cold, we should hurry up and find a diner," Minami said.

"Y-you're right. But we can go somewhere else. I can stand the cold a little longer," Yutaka said. "That's nice of you to offer but I don't want to risk it," Kagami said. "And besides, Minami was being really sweet, take her advantage of her kind gesture."

Yutaka then blushed wildly and stared at Minami who quickly whipped her face away from her sight, hiding the blush. "Aw! Look at them! Reminds me of when we were young!" Konata said. "Remember how we went to the movies and made out, or walked through the park and made out, or the time we made out, took a deep breath, and made out some more," Konata happily said. "Well, that was half a year ago, and I don't recall making out at every date we went on," Kagami corrected. "Well, that's the story I tell when people ask," Konata smiled.

"I hate to hear what you tell people when we actually make out," Kagami sighed. The two then turned at Minami and Yutaka who was watching and listening attentively. As soon as their eyes met the younger couple nervously turned away from Konata and Kagami. "So young, so scared. You two are going to love making out! It's so warm and hot at the same time, you could feel yourself losing your mind in a sea of pleasure!" Konata cheered. "Don't tell them things like that!" Kagami fussed. "Oh Kagami! Your cheeks are a little red! Could be the cold or…possibly, you love it when I talk about it so much!"

"Leave me alone," Kagami laughed, playfully pushing Konata away. "Oh come one my sweet Kagami! Let's show them how it's done!" Konata teased. "No way! Give me some room!" Kagami laughed.

"Just one little kiss," Konata said. "I don't know," Kagami said with suspicion. "When I look into those eyes right now, I feel like the second I kiss you you're going to wrap around me and force me to make out."

"Darn it! She figured out!" Konata said, snapping her fingers. "How dare you!" Kagami fussed. "Umm….should we start getting to the restaurant?" Yutaka asked. "Oh, the diner. Yeah, let's get going," Kagami said. "Sometimes Konata can get me distracted." The group then began their walk to the diner. Kagami lead the way, having visited the place a few times in the past. Yutaka watched the two in front of her interact and questions began to swim in her head.

As they entered the diner Kagami opened the door, allowing Konata to follow soon after. Then Yutaka walked in with Minami holding the door for both of them. The warmth of the establishment quickly flew in their faces and they removed their coats. "A booth please," Kagami asked the waitress who guided them to one near a window. Kagami and Konata sat with each other as Yutaka and Minami sat across from the two. Yutaka observed how they sat, Konata bouncing into the seat but unfortunately sitting on Kagami's jacket. Kagami had fussed at her to get off and Konata just grinned and rose off. More questions swam through her head.

She watched Minami, her movements. _"I wonder if I'm troubling her_," Yutaka thought to herself. "Umm…do you want to sit at the window?" Yutaka asked. "Oh no, I'm fine," Minami answered. "Here's your menu. I think they have chicken sandwiches on there."

Yutaka took the menu and smiled, seeming overjoyed to hear Minami remembering her favorite food. The girls ordered and the talking commenced instantly afterwards. Konata started talking about anime Kagami never heard of and then she started discussing a hentai game she just purchased, which left Kagami questioning the morale of Japan.

Minami surprisingly found herself in the conversation, discussing light novels she read with Kagami while Konata would read the dessert menus on the side of the table. Yutaka felt her head losing focus with all the questions that were forming in her mind. Konata then turned and so the concerned expression on Yutaka's face. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Oh no…I'm fine, just kinda hungry," Yutaka answered. "Well, I can tell you're lying," Konata smiled. "What's going on?"

With that Kagami and Minami turned, the entire table now looking at the nervous Yutaka. "Well…it's just that…I have a few questions but I don't know how you would react…to them," Yutaka nervously said. "Go ahead, we're happy to help," Kagami said. Minami looked at her, praying something wasn't wrong. "Well…it's just that a couple should be loving and always together…so…how…or why can you stay together when Konata annoys you?" Yutaka asked.

"Annoys? What do you mean?' Kagami asked. "Well…when she was talking about anime you felt lost and when she talked about the videogame you felt disgusted…I was just wondering…is that normal? I don't want to offend anybody!" Yutaka panicked. "It's okay," Kagami said. "No one's offended. Konata doesn't annoy me, sometimes she bothers me but that's regular. That's what people do. I'm sure I bother Konata somehow."

"Yep. Always making me read your light novels. Annoying," Konata pouted. "Well geez, you just went ahead and said it!" Kagami said in shock. "But even if the other person annoys you just talk about it," Konata said.

"Well, um…okay! Thank you," Yutaka said. Minami stared at Yutaka, now worried that maybe she was doing something to annoy her. Was it holding the door for her? Or reminding her of her health condition? Yutaka then turned to see a worried look on Minami. "Oh no! It has nothing to do with you! You're perfect," Yutaka said.

"Yep. Love isn't all fun and games, you got to work at it," Kagami said, wrapping an arm around Konata. "Yep. My master's right. I don't want to brag but I would say Kagami and I have a pretty wonderful relationship!" Konata bragged. "The key is communication."

Yutaka and Minami began listening deeply to what Konata was saying. "It's not all sex and adventure, you have to make sure you're making the other person happy and that you tell them what makes you happy. Believe me, if it was all about sex, we would never have to time to go on a double date with you."

"Well…that's an odd way to put it but she's right. If something annoys you just say it in a polite manner and talk to the person, make sure they understand and are willing to listen to what you want. Anyone you date who doesn't listen to you isn't worth your time but I know Minami listens," Kagami smiled.

"Thank you," Yutaka said. "I was just…trying to learn as much as I can so we stay happy too."

Minami then looked at Yutaka and smiled. "Yes, I want to make sure you're happy too." The two then began to become lost in each others' eyes. "Look! They're going to make out! Let's watch!" Konata cheered. "Stop ruining the mood," Kagami fussed. Minami continued to look into Yutaka, feeling a little more open to her and more attached.

"Kiss!" Konata cheered. The two then jumped in their seats, realizing how close they were to each other and how close they were to kissing each other in public. Minami pulled back, realizing that they probably would have made out if Konata hadn't stop them. "Look, you scared them," Kagami fussed. "But aren't they cute with all their nervousness and anxiety? Look at them tremble and blush," Konata said with great pleasure.

"Putting Konata aside, those are the basic building blocks of a good relationship, at least for us," Kagami said. "I really think most relationships should try to be something like that but that's just my opinion."

"Ah, imagine if the entire world was like us," Konata said. "No war or violence, just sweet loving and a sandwich on the dresser for eating afterwards."

"Why must you describe such intimate details in every public place we go?" Kagami asked. "Well, because I'm crazy about you," Konata smiled. Kagami happily smirked. "I think you're just plain crazy."

The waitress came and placed their plates on the table. Everyone gave a quick thank you for the meal and began eating. Despite Konata's open perversion Yutaka could now see Kagami happily feeding Konata sushi. "Then…is it love that makes you see past the troublesome parts?" Yutaka asked herself. "Or is it kindness? Or both?"

Konata and Kagami turned towards Yutaka. "It's both," Konata said. "Is Minami here troubling you with something?" she teasingly asked. "Oh no…it's just that, recently I keep hearing couples fighting with each other and….people separating over such small things…I felt kind of scared," Yutaka said. "That maybe I could be bothering people without even knowing it."

"Don't tell me, tell Minami, she's the one who wants to listen to you," Konata said. Yutaka nodded. "Right! Minami," she said, turning to her. "You don't bother me at all and I hope I don't bother you. I was just worried that something could happen where we can't be with each other anymore and when I think about that…"

"It's okay," Minami said. "There won't be anything bad to happen."

"Alright! Another chance for a kiss!" Konata cheered. "I should shut you up so you don't ruin the mood again," Kagami said, quickly grabbing onto Konata's collar and kissing her. _"Yay for me!"_ Konata joyously thought to herself. Yutaka hopped over next to Minami and raised her head up, feeling the towering girl next to her impact her with a kiss. _"I'll take Konata's advice and make sure I never lose you,"_ Yutaka thought to herself. Coincidentally Minami was thinking the same thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Hey everybody, hope you all had a great holiday! I've returned with more Minami and Yutaka action than ever before. Also, I was on Wikipedia and it says that Ayano actually has a boyfriend! I don't recall her saying anything about that but if anyone has any information on it, thanks!


	71. Chapter 71:Angel of the Moon

Lucky Future

Chapter 71: Angel of the Moon

Konata and Kagami separated from Minami and Yutaka after a movie, leaving the remaining evening to do things by themselves. "Well, that was fun," Kagami said. "But it doesn't seem Yutaka and Minami really talk to each other that much still."

"We have to be patient with these things, though I am worried about those two," Konata said, holding her chin in concentration. "You know Konata, I was impressed by the way Yutaka admires you. Must be that hidden maturity you keep showing," Kagami grinned. "Yep, you know she called me Kanata earlier," Konata said.

"Really? But…she never met your mother did she?" Kagami asked. "Nope…I guess I must've acted like how she thought my mom would," Konata explained. "Do you think I act like my mom?"

"No. I'm sure your mom was normal and not perverted, you act like your dad," Kagami stated. "Must explain why I'm so horny," Konata said. "Konata! Where do you learn these words?!" Kagami nervously panicked, covering Konata's mouth. "It's all those games you play. They must be corrupting your moral every day."

"Actually…I haven't been playing them for weeks now…I've barely even played the one Yutaka got me for Christmas," Konata revealed. "Why? Lost interest?" Kagami asked with curiosity. "No…I guess, you're my anti-porn," Konata said. "You just keep them rolling don't you," Kagami sighed. Konata smiled. "Naturally!"

Yutaka and Minami stopped in front of a concession stand. Minami handed the salesman her money and handed a large bottle of water to Yutaka. "Thank you," Yutaka happily said. She popped her medicine out of the bottle and swallowed it along with the water. Minami watched, admiring how cute Yutaka was during the whole process. Minami felt like grabbing her and bringing her close but she felt nervous, rejecting the idea.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yutaka asked. "I want to hol…how about we walk around in the park? I heard it's really beautiful in the evening," Minami suggested, biting her lip afterwards. Yutaka noticed a weird feeling in Minami but ignored, she didn't want to ask too many questions. The two headed towards the park.

Yutaka would occasionally look at Minami, wanting to be close but she felt so nervous. Minami could feel the tense air and wanted to change it all, she felt like both of them were trapped, both wanted to do something but no one was willing to do it. Then Minami remembered something Konata had told her, something that had helped her on her first date. _"Minami, you're more of the prince type character, you're the male of the female relationship, take charge!"_

Minami closed her eyes and did it, she moved her hand slowly until she wrapped her fingers around Yutaka's small hand. Yutaka gasped a little but gave Minami a happy squeeze in return. The two looked at each other and smiled, Minami felt the trap falling apart. She then moved a little closer to Yutaka.

Once at the park, the sky already drifted into night and Minami felt her heart beating faster. _"I want us to talk more and do more stuff…I have to take charge,"_ Minami thought to herself. "Umm….Yutaka," she quietly said. "Hmm? What is it Minami?" Yutaka asked. "Can you close your eyes for a second…I have a surprise…" Minami nervously said through her blush. "O-okay," Yutaka replied, holding in her excitement.

Minami then stepped behind Yutaka, looking at the small girl smile and giggle. She hesitated and first but decided to just do what was on her mind and get it done now! Yutaka felt her hands being gently pulled upwards, leaving her eyes uncovered. She looked up to see Minami staring lovingly into her soul, the look of a determined hawk in her eyes. "Minami?" Yutaka blushed. "I just want to…do this one little thing," Minami calmly said. She slowly lowered her head until she felt the small and soft lips of the petite princess. She placed Yutaka's hands around her neck and pulled her in closer to her chest.

Yutaka was happily surprised and strangely enough she felt all her trembles and nervous feelings flow out of her as Minami held her warmly. Minami moved back, only a few inches and gazed into Yutaka. "I want to free us from this prison…I want to talk to you, hear about you, feel your words…let me hear them all," she said. Yutaka was speechless, it all sounded so poetic but every word Minami spoke reflected what she felt as well.

"I don't want to fear what you might say or how you might react…just let me hear you speak," Minami said. Her blue, celestial eyes hovered above Yutaka. "Your eyes…are so pretty," Yutaka said. "I…want to do all that too…I just feel too nervous. I know it must be so troublesome to you…but I really try to be comfortable."

"Just say whatever you want," Minami said, feeling embarrassed to talk so freely but she continued to do so. "I really want to hear you talk more."

Yutaka felt her body growing weaker, in the good way. She nodded and bravely gave Minami a kiss of her own.

Konata suddenly tripped. "Are you okay?" Kagami asked, helping Konata up from the sidewalk. "Yeah…" Konata said, rubbing her rear. "But you know, my family believes that every time we trip an angel gets it's wings."

"You just add stuff to make your foolishness seem mystical," Kagami said. "Oh, you have some dirt on your face." Kagami pulled out a napkin and wiped Konata's cheeks clean, swiping any remnants of the sidewalk off. "Maybe a kiss to finish the job," Konata insisted. "Of course!" Kagami happily cheered, leaning to give Konata a slow peck on the cheek.

Minami and Yutaka sat on a park bench, holding snow cones from another concession stand nearby. "Minami…I really liked all those things you said to me earlier," Yutaka said. "It sounded like poetry to me."

Minami blushed. "Well…I read a little poetry at home but….I guess I must talk like that without realizing it."

"Do you write any poems? I would love to hear them," Yutaka said. "Well…I only remembered a few but I'm a little embarrassed to read them out loud," Minami said. "But….I'll try to make one for you." She quietly suggested.

"Okay!" Yutaka cheered. Minami looked throughout the park, waiting for inspiration to connect with her. Suddenly she noticed the bright moon and began to create the lines in her head. "Okay…" she said. "They may not be very good since I made the poem just now but…I hope you enjoy it."

Yutaka turned to Minami, eating her snow cone as she awaited the poem. Minami closed her eyes and began to speak.

_Moon, moon, o Glorious moon,_

_The angels you send, your sweetly boon,_

_Petite and wrapped,_

_In a silky white gown,_

_I wish to gaze at eyes that mimic the moon,_

_Like a gift in the winter,_

_She's ribboned and tied,_

_In petite beautiful clothing,_

_To prove she is mine,_

_I wish to never sleep,_

_For it is bane,_

_To miss the sight of an angel,_

_How can one stay sane? _

Minami slowly opened her eyes to see Yutaka's watery eyes staring at her with a smile. "That was so beautiful," Yutaka said. "That poem….was it about me?" Minami didn't answer at first, she felt too nervous, but she nodded. "Yes….I borrowed a few lines from a few other poems I wrote but…they all revolve around you…" Minami felt her heart throbbing, she felt sweet yet nervous, her legs shook from anxiety and the intense feeling of letting her heart out in such a way.

"I'll….I'll write you a poem too," Yutaka said. "You did it so I will do it too."

Minami stuck her hand out as Yutaka rose from the bench and looked around the forest for inspiration. "You don't have to….," Minami said. "But I want to do something special too. That was so beautiful it makes me want to write a poem of my own," Yutaka smiled.

"Okay! I got it," Yutaka cheered. She sat on the bench and breathed in and out to calm herself. "Okay, here it goes."

The blowing grass,

How lovely it….oh no…that's not how it went…ummm…

The light of the….I don't want to say moon….city,

Brighten your wings….

"I suck at this," Yutaka said. Minami then pulled her hand to her mouth. Yutaka turned her and saw a rare sight. Minami tried to control it but she burst out with laughter. "Hey! You're laughing at me," Yutaka said. "Forgive me…." Minami said, continuing to laugh. "Well….at least you found it funny," Yutaka pouted. "I'm sorry," Minami said, finishing off her laughter with a few giggles. "I thought it was beautiful."

"No it wasn't, I couldn't remember any of the lines," Yutaka said. "But you made it and…" Minami nervously said. She thought of Konata and how open she was with Kagami. "You looked cute forgetting all those lines," she said. "I really enjoyed it."

Yutaka felt the embarrassment slip away. "There still not as good as your poems though," Yutaka smiled, resting her head on Minami's lap. "You had the moon as inspiration," Yutaka said. "Yes…but I had you as the listener…that's what makes it better," Minami smiled. She felt the trap disintegrating into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayano: Oh my, everyone is coming up to me and asking about my boyfriend…it's all so awkward….

Konata: What's wrong Ayano? Don't like women? Come on, look at Kagami's big, juicy, succulent booty! It's like an air bag!

Kagami: Please don't use succulent and air bag in the same sentence to describe my butt.

Ayano: I just prefer boys over girls, but I'm sure Kagami is a good girl to pick.

Konata: But how are we suppose to pair you up with Misao? The author won't like this.

Misao: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm straight! Don't start pairing me up with her! And besides, what are the chances that all of us are lesbians?

Konata: It's a fanfic, no one cares!

Author: Hmm….MisaoxAyano….or AyanoxMisao…..I'll have to check into that….

Misao: What?!

Ayano: Oh my….

Misao: Stop saying that!


	72. Chapter 72:Crabs and Questions

Lucky Future

Chapter 72: Crabs and Questions

Kagami arose from her bed, stretching her arms out as the springtime sun stung her eyes. She felt small hands grabbing at her, as if to drag her down. It was Konata's sleeping form, wiggling closer to her and falling right back to sleep. Kagami just plopped back down in bed and played with Konata's hair. "Maybe I'll wait until she wakes up," Kagami said. It was March now and the two slowly grew deeper and deeper in their relationship.

Konata proved it with the trip she planned. It was February when Konata had invited Kagami to dinner on the phone.

"Kagami, Konata's on the phone for you," Mrs. Takara called out. Kagami picked up the phone and greeted Konata with a smile, despite that Konata couldn't see it. "Hey Konata, what's up?" Kagami asked, writing down the answer to the next math problem as she spoke. "Well, how about we go to a nice restaurant? Just the two of us," Konata asked. "I was really in the mood for some crab."

"Crab? Ok, when do you want to go?" Kagami asked. "I was kinda thinking tonight," Konata revealed. "What? Tonight? I don't know…" Kagami said. "I mean it's so soon but I'll see if I can make it. I just hope Mrs. Takara didn't starting cooking yet, I wouldn't want her to make too much for someone who won't be there to enjoy it."

"Good. Pick me up at my house later," Konata said before she hung up the phone. Kagami placed it next to her on the bed and returned to writing in her notebook. Suddenly the phone rang again. Kagami picked it up. "Hello, Takara residence," Kagami greeted. "I forgot, love you," Konata said. "Love you too," Kagami chuckled, hanging the phone up afterwards.

She was now excited and couldn't get herself to finish the assignment. "A nice restaurant huh? It's been a while, I know she can't afford to do much since she bought me that necklace….maybe I'll wear it tonight!" Kagami cheered. She quickly walked downstairs and informed Miyuki of her change in plans to have dinner with Konata. Miyuki nodded and told her mother.

"Oh, what a shame. I hope you have a good date with Konata. I wish your father took us out to eat crab more often," Mrs. Takara whined to Miyuki. "He knows I'm clumsy in the kitchen." Kagami then walked out of the kitchen, grimace on her face. _"Maybe it's good that I eat at a restaurant tonight instead of here,"_ she thought to herself. Miyuki was always the better cook.

"I think the only thing I was good at making was breast milk when you were a baby," Mrs. Takara told Miyuki. "Mother!" Miyuki nervously exclaimed. "Oh it's alright. You're grown enough to hear your mother reflect on her younger days. You were so small and easy to feed, all I had to do was be natural and the milk would just come. Simpler times," Mrs. Takara sighed. "Now, you children have such cultured tastes and want different things every night…it's a shame I don't get paid for being a mother."

Kagami jumped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Placing her clothes on the rack she sat down on the mini chair and prepared the water. "It's strange…" Kagami said. "Konata usually talks to me a little more on the phone, even if she just wants to ask me out…maybe something is on her mind."

Quickly dressing Kagami waved the Takaras goodbye and hopped into her car, driving towards Konata's house.

"Crabs?! That sounds delicious," Yutaka cheered as Konata brushed her long blue hair. "Yep, tonight is going to be really special for all of us," Konata said. "I have a surprise ready for Kagami…I just hope she says yes."

"What is it? Konata…..are you going to?" Yutaka blushed. "You'll see….I talked it over with Dad…he's okay with it but it's not what you think….but it's still important to me," Konata said. Sojiro then knocked on the door. "You can come in," Konata said. "Oh good…wow! You look just like your mother, except for the small little differences," Sojiro said. "Oh, Kagami's here!"

"Great! See you two later!" Konata said, running towards the door in her white dress, similar to what her mother wore on special occasions, in fact, it was her mother's. "Good luck!" Sojiro cheered. Konata thanked him and closed the front door quickly. "What's this all about?" Yutaka asked. "Well…you probably don't know but..." Sojiro said. "I'll explain it to you."

Konata waved happily at Kagami and hopped into the car. "You look really good tonight," Kagami said. "What a horrible compliment. You mean I look my best tonight and good every other night," Konata corrected, smiling. "Okay, okay. You look spectacular tonight," Kagami smiled, driving off into the city. "Why thank you but that won't get you in my sheets alone. You better romance me at dinner," Konata said.

"You're the one inviting me," Kagami said. "Yes, and it only serves as retribution. If I'm buying you crabs you better sex me up!" Konata declared. Kagami was silent for a minute, not sure of what to make of that statement. "I'm just kidding!" Konata laughed. "You should see the look on your face when I said that!"

"One day I'm going to get you back and that same stupid look you make me do will be on your face," Kagami grinned. "Oh Kagami, you always tell a good joke," Konata deeply chuckled.

Kagami and Konata walked out of the car and entered the restaurant. "I wonder how long we'll have to wait," Kagami said. "No need, I have a reservation!" Konata cheered. "Waiter, a reservation for Haruhi Suzimiya please!" Konata stated. "Of course, right this way," the waiter said.

"One of these days people are gonna stare at you for naming reservations after anime characters," Kagami said. "Here's your table and your menus ladies," the waiter said. "My name is Mino and I will be your waiter tonight."

The two sat down close to each other in the booth and opened their menus. Kagami scanned the entire menu, her stomach anticipating the crabs. "I feel like just ordering everything!" Kagami cheered. "Some meat on those bones might make you more squishy….that would be interesting," Konata smiled. "Maybe…I'll just order one," Kagami said, worried about her weight.

"So, how is everything at home?" Konata asked. "Everything's great. My Dad and I hang out more, I've gone back to the temple during the same days he does now," Kagami said. "But while I was gone Tsukasa forgot to feed my goldfish and he died."

"They flushed him down the toilet," Kagami whined. "You overfed him right? Maybe they lied to you and they actually ate him!" Konata pointed out.

"He may be a fish but in that situation it just seems cruel to eat him," Kagami said. "How's Yutaka and Minami? I haven't heard about them in a while." Konata smiled. "Yep, they're definitely growing closer. They keeping going out and now Yutaka hangs around Minami's house all the time."

The conversations continued on throughout the meals, the table they sat at full of good cheer. "Yeah, Kuroi's birthday party was great! She got really drunk and Dad too!" Konata cheered.

"You should have seen Tsukasa getting pressured by that salesman! I would have knocked him out if it wasn't so funny!" Kagami laughed. "That's kind of mean," Konata said with a deadpan look.

"Hiyori asked me about this one manga she was about to buy but I told her it wasn't good at all. It turns out that the creator was in the store, listening on us," Konata laughed. "And you called me mean," Kagami said.

The crabs, as large as they were, were hollow by the end of the two hours the two spent at the restaurant. Their words brightened the night and Konata could sense her life finally come to peace, the final part of the puzzle was to be completed tonight with her question. Anything afterwards would be abundant happiness. Kagami laid back and rubbed her stomach. "I hate it when I eat too much and my stomach gets so big," Kagami said. "It looks sexy," Konata cheered. "I'm starting to think anything is sexy to you," Kagami smiled.

"Only if you're involved," Konata smiled. "But…I have a question for you." Suddenly the mood became one of quiet isolation from the world. Kagami felt the deep emotion in the air and leaned up to give Konata her full attention. "It's important that I get the answer as quickly as possible because…I want to hear it badly," Konata said.

"Sure, what is it Konata?" Kagami asked, enthusiastic about helping Konata. "Well….every year…for eighteen years…my Dad and I have gone to my mother's grave...to see her. I can tell my Dad likes going but…I would really like it if you could come too, starting from now on," Konata gently smiled. Kagami looked at Konata with an open mouth. "Konata…you don't even have to ask. Of course I'll go! Is this why you brought me here?" Kagami asked.

"Well, that and I just wanted to take you somewhere. If I wanted to spend little money I would have taken you to the park or something," Konata explained. "But you'll go?"

"Yep, I don't know why I wouldn't," Kagami smiled. "Thank you," Konata happily said, hugging Kagami, despite how tight both their bellies were with crabs. "Don't hug so tight," Kagami warned. "I know how much your mother means to you, I'll be happy to meet her." But when Kagami glanced at the joyous look on Konata's face she felt a soothing flow in her body. _"Though in some ways Konata, I feel like I've already met her,"_ Kagami thought to herself.

Author: Whew! Another chapter done! That last chapter was done in a rush but I never expected so many reviews for the Minami and Yutaka chapter. I must admit, I do write good poetry but that poem was whipped up in two minutes so don't worry about it too much, you get the message.

Author: Also, has anyway noticed that when Konata's dad smiles, he usually closes his eyes and he kinda resembles Gin Ichimaru from the anime Bleach. This might just be me but you know…it's might suspicious.


	73. Chapter 73: A Death Note!

Lucky Future

Chapter 73: A Death Note?!

Yutaka flipped through the television channels until she found a nature documentary on Kimodo dragons. She rested on her stomach, her feet kicking up and down in the air. The door to the room then opened, allowing Minami to walk in. "What are you watching?" Minami calmly asked. Yutaka turned and smiled. "It's about Kimodo dragons, they seem so big, no wonder they're called that. I heard they could grow up to ten feet in length."

Minami sat on her bed and blushed. "That's even bigger than you…" she smiled. "Hmm?" Yutaka asked, not hearing what Minami said. "Oh, nothing." The two had grown quite a lot since they started dating, the conversations had become more casual and despite Minami's typical deadpan expression when she spoke the emotion was felt by both. Yutaka was becoming a rare sight at the Izumi house, causing great sorrow to Sojiro as reality slowly crept up on him. Soon, there would be no little girls in his house at all.

Minami looked around her room during the commercial, checking if everything was clean. She then noticed the new picture that accompanied her light novels on the shelf. She gazed at it happily, her cheeks a light red. The picture frame held a photo of her and Yutaka at the Hiiragi's New Year's Eve party, and Yutaka was the one who jumped on her and held onto her neck, kissing her as part of the New Year's tradition, but that kiss was more than tradition. Minami remembered the night well and so did Konata.

Konata was currently at home when Kagami knocked on the door, interrupting her work on the computer. Konata stepped out of her room and opened the door for Kagami, "Hello Kagami!" she cheered. "Where's my entrance fee?" Kagami smiled and leaned forward to peck her on the cheek. "You may enter," Konata said.

"So, what are you doing?" Kagami asked. "Oh, just organizing my pictures on the computer. A lot of new ones from the New Year's Eve party," Konata smugly hinted. "Why are you…oh no….don't tell me you kept those," Kagami whined. Konata grinned and Kagami realized the grave truth, then again how couldn't she. She ran to Konata's room and grabbed the mouse on the computer. She opened the My Pictures folder and there they were, photos of her drunk.

"Konata! Why didn't you delete theses? This is so embarrassing," Kagami fussed. "But Kagami, I've never seen you drunk before. It was cute to see you tumble around, yelling at Tsukasa, and plopping into bed. Oh, the sweet drunken melodies you sang to me, you know how to show a girl a good time," Konata said.

"It was an accident and it was all Kuroi sensei's fault!" Kagami fussed. "Ho, ho, ho! Don't worry, I deleted them off my camera and they are only on my special flash drive so no one will ever see them," Konata explained. "Your special flash drive?" Kagami asked.

"Yep," Konata said, pointing to it in the computer. "I stored all our photos on there, just for us." Kagami moved the cursor over and opened the folder on the flash drive. She smiled at all the memories there were. There were photos of only Kagami and Konata, all of them smiling or doing something they always did. There were pictures even as far back as the anime convention they confessed their crushes.

"See," Konata said. "I respect your privacy." Kagami sighed in relief. "Yeah, I know. But you better make sure not to lose this and don't sit there and laugh at them while you're on the computer."

"I can't wait to get you drunk again," Konata grinned, sitting back down in her chair and organizing her pictures in separate folders. "I don't think I'll ever drink alcohol again if that's what's going to happen. At least not with Kuroi sensei around."

The New Year's Eve party was memorable to say the least, it was the first time everyone could get together at a single place and Konata anticipated it. Konata was reading Chapter 9 of Haurhi Suzumiya when the phone rang. She placed the book down gently and picked it up. "Izumi residence," she greeted. "Konata, it's me," Kagami said. "Guess what? My family is having a New Year's Eve party and everyone is invited!"

"Everyone?" Konata asked. "Everyone we know, as long as they're willing to bring some food or something," Kagami said. "Great! I'll see who can make it. You call all your weird friends and I'll call mine," Konata said, hanging up the phone and then calling Cousin Yui. She then called Hiyori and Patricia who both were able to make it. Kagami's friends couldn't make it but Konata was also able to bring Yutaka and Minami, along with Sojiro of course.

"I'll call Nanako right now!" he said. Yutaka excitedly ran to her room, deciding what to wear to such an occasion. "It's going to be my first New Year's party at someone else's house," she cheered, holding up dresses in the mirror. "Every year I usually spend it alone or with my family at the house because of how sick I am but….I seem to be getting better every day."

"That's the spirit!" Konata said with a thumbs up. "And what about Minami and that special midnight kiss? You gonna smack one on her?"

"Midnight kiss? Oh no! I forgot about that! What do I do?" Yutaka panicked. "Why are you panicking? There's nothing to be afraid about, just kiss her," Konata smiled. "I know but…I feel so nervous doing these things and Minami's always the one who tries so hard to make everything amazing," Yutaka said. "I want to do something for her."

"Determination is it? Then you shouldn't just kiss her, you should flirt and rub, we girls like that," Konata said. "I can't do those things in public. It's so embarrassing," Yutaka whined.

"You know, you're not making this easy. You two are too stiff, how about you get her a present," Konata suggested, sitting on the bed. Something told her this might take a while. "A present? That's great but…she might feel bad that she didn't get me one," Yutaka said. Konata just burst with laughter. "Pwahahahahaha!! If you were a little less cuter that would have sounded really selfish!" Konata said. "But that's the whole point of resents, to surprise someone. I'm sure she will gladly accept it and if she feels bad just tell her you wanted to do this just for her."

"Ok!" Yutaka determinedly said. "Thank you for the advice!"

"No problem! Now I have to warn Dad about Kuroi sensei bringing sake to the party," Konata said.

**Otaku Helper: Sake is an alcoholic beverage and is pronounced SAH-KEE. It is made from rice and is sometimes called **_**rice wine**_**. Sake breweries are called **_**kura**_** which is Japanese for **_**warehouse**_**. Many classical anime drunkards are portrayed drinking sake. Tsunade from Naruto, Nanako Kuroi from Lucky Star, and Yukari Tanizaki from Azumanga Daioh. **

Kagami was picking up her room when the phone rang, most likely from Konata she believed and so it was. "Takara Residence, Kagami speaking," Kagami said. "This is the Sex Inspector from the Izumi residence, are you all out of Kagamis? I think I can totally hit that," Konata said in a deep voice. "Well Mr. Sex Inspector, this isn't a store so goodbye," Kagami said. "Wait don't hang up the phone!" Konata pleaded.

"I'm just kidding," Kagami grinned. "That should teach you to stop saying filthy things over the phone line Konata."

"Konata? No, I'm the Sex Inspector," Konata said. Kagami hung up. "What?! She actually hung up on me! I'll show her!" Konata mischievously grinned. "I'll call Hiyori! She could help me out."

Kagami continued putting everything away in her room until it was clean again. She finally had unpacked from her trip to Kyoto and placed all the gifts she received from Christmas in new places. She decided to relax with a book and fell backwards into her bed. A good half hour passed when suddenly she heard a tapping at her window. "Why does Konata love to come in through the window so much?" Kagami asked, walking over to the window.

But when she opened it Konata wasn't there, just a black notebook. She picked it up and it read "Death Note."

"What the heck is this?" Kagami asked herself. She flipped it open only to see writing on the side of it. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die?" Kagami read out loud. "This doesn't make any sense." She was about to toss the book when suddenly her door slammed opened and a small, black demon grinned a mouthful of teeth. Its voice was crackly and its skin was pale. Its wings were made of black feathers and its eyes were a horrible blood red. "That's a Death Note you got there pretty. You can kill people with it! Go ahead! Kill someone!" the demon cried out.

**Otaku Helper: Shinigami are the "reapers" of Japanese culture. Their appearance and image vary among fictional works like a shinigami in Bleach is completely different from shinigami in Death Note.**

"What is all this?! Are you some kind of freak?" Kagami asked. She walked up to the demon and touched its wings and its tight black costume. "These feel….so real…oh my god!" Kagami screeched out. "I'm a shinigami and I left you my book because I was bored but never mind! I decided to eat you instead!" the demon snarled. It began hoping around, closer and closer to Kagami. Kagami was now scared, she ran to her bed and threw her book at it. "What? Afraid to be eaten?" the demon laughed. Then Kagami picked up her lamp and held like a weapon.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" the demon cried out, its voice suddenly becoming sweeter. "It's me, Konata!"

Kagami didn't lower the lamp but she walked closer to the so called shinigami. "See, I was just cosplaying," Konata said, taking the contacts out of her eyes. They returned to their natural green and she removed the suit. "Konata?" Kagami muttered. She stared for a few seconds. "What the hell?! Why the heck did you scare me like that?! I thought I was going to die!!" Kagami fussed, placing the lamp onto the bed and beating Konata viciously with a pillow.

Konata just covered herself and laughed. "I didn't know you believed in shinigami! Hahahaha!"

"You have some nerve!! Let's see how many kisses you get now!" Kagami fussed. "Hey, that's nothing to joke about. I need my sugar," Konata said. Mrs. Takara and Miyuki walked in, Mrs. Takara laughing loudly and Miyuki just covering her mouth, her eyes hiding behind her glasses. "I'm so sorry Kagami!" she said. "I let her in, she told me everything. I just wanted to see if you would actually get scared. I did at first."

"That's what you get when you hang up on your cute, little lover," Konata smiled. "What? You scare me half to death with your cosplay?" Kagami fussed. "And where did you get all this? It's so detailed and you only cosplay at the café," she asked out of curiosity. "Hiyori lent it to me. She cosplayed as a shinigami a year ago," Konata explained.

"It's a shame you go so out of your way just to scare me. I thought you would have called back, I didn't know you'd be so insulted," Kagami said. "I wasn't insulted. Just looking for a reason to scare you. I was planning this for Halloween but it was so tempting to do it today," Konata smiled. The Takaras then walked out of the room, leaving them alone. Konata watched as the door was closed. "So…since I have all this pale make up on, you want to kiss me and see how its like to kiss a shinigami?" Konata asked. "You look like a clown with all that make up….but I guess you're a pretty cute clown," Kagami smiled. Konata took that as a "yes" and hopped on Kagami, making her fall back onto the bed. "You know, you're the only person I could kiss after you scare the heck out of me," Kagami said. "And you're the only person I would spend so much time just to scare," Konata said. "I love it when you squeal."

"I wasn't squealing, you're just being a pervert," Kagami said. "Yes you were, and those red cheeks only prove it," Konata grinned. "At least my cheeks can turn red, all that make up on you will last a few hours," Kagami laughed, poking Konata's cheeks.

"Do I look cute with pale skin?" Konata asked. "You already know you do," Kagami smiled, rolling over so she was above Konata.

Author: Sorry if anyone was freaked out or thought I was doing some cross over story, it was a practical joke to scare Kagami. Don't forget to watch Death Note on Adultswim! Next week, Assault! What happens when a mysterious Second Kira appears?

Author: I was in no way, shape or form paid by Adultswim to advertise Death Note….. 


	74. Chapter 74:New Year's Eve

Lucky Future

Chapter 74: New Year's

Author: Two chapters in one day! I want you all to red them before or during New Year's so I had to rush. Also a little bonus to anyone who may have not liked the whole shinigami trick in the last chapter. And for anyone confused, this chapter is a flashback to New Year's, the current story is in March. Enjoy!

The sky became orange and streaked with purple while the sun drifted towards the horizon. Konata and Yutaka watched anime as Sojiro got dressed for the New Year's Eve party, wondering which robe he should wear. "Maybe if I wear a bowtie…does that seem to American?" he asked himself in the mirror.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Konata ran to the door and opened it to see Kagami standing on her porch. "Hey Konata. You look pretty," Kagami said. "Why thank you, you look quite delectable yourself," Konata said in a classy manner. "Shall we depart?"

"We shall," Kagami smiled, leading the way to her car, holding the door open for Konata. Kagami then sat into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Sojiro walked out, ready to go. "Where's Konata?" he asked. "Oh, she went with Kagami," Yutaka informed, turning back to the television. "All my girls, dwindling away until I have nothing," he cried. "Oh well, I still have you. To the party!"

"So Konata, what's your resolution going to be this year?" Kagami asked. "Well, it's to be more romantic and balance out my perversion with flattery and sincerity," Konata said. "Wow…that's a lot better than mine. My resolution is to eat less sweets," Kagami said.

"The eyes of a Japanese girl but the stomach of an American!" Konata teased. "I just hope you don't quit it right after New Year's like most do."

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?" Kagami asked. "Nope, just saying too many people quit a few days later. They waste money but those who follow their goals are always happy," Konata said. "Besides, you know I would still love you if you were chunky."

Kagami smiled and drove off. This night was going to represent her embrace of her new life and the appreciation she's felt towards everyone and almost everything that's happened, especially Konata. Yutaka felt the same way, reflecting on everything that's changed as Sojiro drove down the street. "My resolution is to…open up to Minami," she thought to herself. "And to grow taller…maybe."

Kagami parked in the driveway and knocked on the door. Her mother greeted the two in and they placed their coats in Kagami's old room. "You look beautiful Konata," Mrs. Hiiragi said. "Thank you, oh and thank you for birthing such a lovely daughter. I enjoy her very much," Konata said. "Well, I'm just lucky to have such wonderful children," Mrs. Hiiragi said. Kagami enjoyed the bond the two were forming and left them to help her sisters in the kitchen. "To tell you the truth Konata, I think you're perfect for Kagami," Mrs. Hiiragi calmly said. "You are so pretty and she seems happy with you. I don't want to pressure you but I think you two would make a great married couple."

Konata didn't smile at first, her mind was processing the events going on before her. _"Her mom just complimented me and said I was perfect for her daughter…wow, this is rare and…really wonderful," she thought to herself."_ Konata then smiled and blushed. "Well, I don't think we're ready for that but, I really appreciate the compliment," Konata said.

"You deserve it and believe me, her father has already accepted you and is more than happy to see you around here more and more," Mrs. Hiiragi said. "That's great. Maybe I'll come here more often," Konata said. Mrs. Hiiragi nodded and left the room quietly. Konata waited until she left and plopped onto Kagami's old mattress. "Wow, I guess I'm not the only one who thinks we'll be perfect too. Married? I bet that would be the best day of my life," Konata said. "But who would propose? Does that make this a race? See who proposes first?"

Yutaka and Sojiro arrived at the Hiiragi residence, greeting Kagami's father and mother. The first step they took was enough to let them hear Kagami being scolded. "You're not suppose to cook it that high, you'll burn it!" Matsuri barked. "Maybe you can help frost the cupcakes," Inori kindly suggested. "Okay," Kagami said, realizing now that maybe she shouldn't have went into the kitchen. Konata then walked into the room, seeing Kagami frosting the cupcakes. "I guess they forgot how bad you are in the kitchen," Konata smirked.

"Yeah…but at least I can frost the cupcakes," Kagami said. "That's pity work, it's the only thing you can do," Konata smiled. "Let's see if I can help in there," Konata said, walking into the kitchen. Matsuri was angrily scrapping burnt batter out of a pot, scraping as hard as she could. "Don't do it so hard or you'll cut yourself," Konata said, taking the pot away from Matsuri and taking the burnt material off quickly. "Wow, thanks. You're pretty good at this," Matsuri said.

"Well I have to be when I have the Iron Chef in my kitchen," Konata said, referring to Kagami who heard the joke. "But she can cook fish now, she's been learning."

"Have you been teaching her?" Inori asked. "Yep, I had to learn how to cook or else my father would have starved us or fed us too much burnt food," Konata joked. "What are you cooking now?" Matsuri removed the top of the pot. "Well, this is yellow rice with black eyed peas and over here we were trying to make a coconut cake."

"Can I help?" Konata asked. "Sure, if you want," Matsuri replied and with that the three became busy in the kitchen. Inori and Matsuri watched in amazement as Konata prepared the meals, doing more work faster. "I see Kagami must be getting pretty fat if you feed her like this," Matsuri smiled. "You should see how nervous she is when we eat, she tries not to eat a lot so she doesn't appear greedy, it so moe!" Konata cheered and the kitchen was full of laughter. "I can imagine her doing that," Inori said.

Yutaka and Minami spent there time outside near the small pond the Hiiragi's owned. "This pond is really beautiful," Yutaka said. "Just like…um…" Minami paused. "What were you going to say?" Yutaka innocently pondered.

"Just like you…the pond is pretty…just like you," Minami said. Yutaka smiled and burnt with flattery as she saw Minami nervously compliment her. "That's so lame! Kiss her!" a voice yelled out, but it was an adult voice this time. Kuroi sensei had arrived at the party. "Yeah, you kiss her gently! Don't hurt my daughter," Sojiro yelled out as well. "Are they both drunk?" Minami blushed. "I think we should go somewhere else," Yutaka suggested. The two walked away, leaving Sojiro and Nanako to walk around the pond area and sit.

"It's about time they left!" Nanako exclaimed. "It's either kiss or go the hell away." It was true, they were drunk. Kagami walked by, looking out the window. "She brought her own sake…" she sighed. "Good evening everybody!" Yui greeted ,waving her hand wildly. "Cousin Yui! You made it!" Konata greeted back, walking out of the kitchen. "Yep. My husband is here too! Isn't it wonderful?" she happily cheered.

"You better not show him to Kuroi sensei. She still thinks you're single," Konata recommended. "Oh, and do you plan to get drunk tonight?"

"That's a really blunt question but no. Someone has to drive your father and his girlfriend back home," Yui said. "How are you and Kagami?"

"We're perfect. She's in the dining room, frosting cupcakes," Konata said. "Isn't that pity work for someone who can't help in the kitch….oh," Yui stopped. "I think I'll go say hi to her next."

Yutaka and Minami sat under a tree, talking about the New Year. "So…um, what's your resolution Minami?" Yutaka asked. "I plan to study harder and…take you to more places," Minami said. "What's yours?"

"Well…I was kinda planning to….be more open to you….and I was hoping, maybe you could help me," Yutaka nervously said. "O-of course," Minami stuttered. "Do you want to…sit with me?"

Yutaka hesitated but she decided to do so. She sat in between Minami's legs and felt two arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm and safe. Yutaka embraced the sweet feeling and used it as inspiration. _"I will be more open around you, I can't stay scared or nervous all the time,"_ Yutaka thought to herself.

"So….you still single?" A drunk Nanako asked Yui on the couch. "You should totally hit on that guy over there…he looks like he's single too…." pointing at Yui's husband. Yui just smiled, letting the drunk Nanako think whatever she wanted to think. "He does look very handsome, I wonder what he thinks of me," Yui slyly said. He smiled and looked at her. "I think she's really gorgeous. I wonder what kind of things she likes to do on New Year's night," he said.

"Ah! Don't date this guy….he's a perv!" Nanako declared. "Lousy perv! She's more than just an aged body…"

"Aged?" Yui asked, insulted but the slurred comment. "But she still has her wants. She doesn't need a freak like you…she doesn't even know you…cuz she's single, like I used to be or…or going to be…whichever you like," Nanako finished, walking off to a random room.

Mr. Hiiragi stood outside, cooking over the grill. "Haha! I feel so American! And manly!" he exclaimed deeply, hoping no one was watching him. Kagami then stepped outside, greeting him with a small wave. He waved back and watched as she sat down on the porch. "So, how is Konata doing?" he asked. "She's doing great. Right now she's helping Matsuri and Inori in the kitchen," Kagami answered.

"That's great," he said, flipping over the sizzling patty. "So…um….how's school?"

"Great. Nothing lower than a B," she said. "Good, good. What's your New Year resolution?" he asked.

"I plan to eat less fatty food," she revealed proudly. "Good thing I baked you this tofu burger," he grinned. "What? Resolutions aren't suppose to start until after!" Kagami pleaded.

"I'm just kidding!" he smiled. "I'll make sure your last fatty burger of the year is the biggest."

"So Dad, what's your resolution?" she asked. "You already know what its," he said lightly. "To keep you as close to me as possible." Kagami smiled, watching him cook as night came closer and closer.

"Kagami!" Tsukasa called out. "When did you get here?"

"Tsukasa? Where have you been?" Kagami asked. "I was taking a nap," Tsukasa said, rubbing her eyes. "Well, you better wake up because everyone is here," Kagami said. Unfortunately Hiyori was unable to make it, her parents changed their mind and wanted to spend New Year's as a family.

"Dinner's ready!" Konata called out. Everyone got up and walked outside, sitting at the large table. Kagami couldn't help but stare at the pond her goldfish once swam in. She leaned over to Tsukasa. "Did you guys eat my goldfish?" she asked. "What? No!" Tsukasa said. "We would never eat your fish."

Konata helped carry out the food along with everyone else. "Who brought sake?" Mrs. Hiiragi asked. "Me!" Nanako shouted out. "Don't touch that until I get first sips!"

Everyone sat down and gave thanks for their meal in unison, eating quickly after. Konata picked up a piece of fish with her chopsticks and tapped Kagami on the shoulders. "Here, try it out," Konata said. Kagami took a bite, impressed by the fine taste it had. "See Dad, this is how you win a woman's heart," Konata teased. "You can learn a lot from our videogames," he grinned in a daze, still a little drunk from the sake.

The table was full of conversation and dinner lasted for two hours until finally Tsukasa looked at her watch. It was only a few hours until the New Year started. Mrs. Hiiragi turned on the stereo and declared it dancing time, playing slow, calm music in the night. Konata quickly grabbed onto Kagami, dragging her to dance. Kagami almost choked on her last piece of fish but started to dance soon after.

Yui's husband rose from the table and reached his hand out to invite her to a dance. She happily nodded as the two moved to the grassy area. "Ah! I can't believe she's going with that perv! She's so desperate…" Nanako coughed. "Let's….what….dance!"

Sojiro was no longer drunk, only drinking a very small amount earlier. He agreed and the two slowly danced across the grass, despite how he had to carry most of her weight. Minami copied Yui and her husband, rising from the table to invite Yutaka to a dance. Yutaka excitedly accepted and the two moved on to the dance floor a.k.a. the back yard. Minami gazed into Yutaka's lovely eyes and smiled. Then she looked down and blushed.

"What's wrong?" Yutaka asked. "Nothing…it's just…I think you're so small, you could actually…stand on my feet while we dance," Minami said.

Kagami gazed as well into Konata's rich eyes, simply appreciating her for who she was. "You know Konata, although we've only been together for six months…this has been the best year of my life," Kagami sincerely said. "Same here," Konata said, closing her eyes and resting her head on Kagami's chest. "What a nice heartbeat," Konata said. "Now that's love!"

The Hiiragi girls decided to dance by themselves, except Tsukasa who felt too nervous to dance like them. Yutaka then walked over and held out her hand. "Come on, let's dance," Yutaka said, leading her to the dance zone. The two then separated and Yutaka started waving her hips back and forth slowly, getting faster with each step. _"If I can dance like this, then I'll feel more free and open,"_ Yutaka thought to herself. Tsukasa watched her and slowly got the hang of it.

Minami was reluctant at first but joined next to Yutaka, all three girls just waving their hips back and forth. Yutaka turned to see Minami enjoying herself and the two smiled at each other.

Mr. Hiiragi and Mrs. Hiiragi slowly danced as well, spending more time watching their daughters dance. "This is going to be a good year, you'll see," she told him. "Yeah, if it weren't Konata…I don't think it would be," he smiled. "She's amazing. Kagami's lucky to have her."

Konata then gave Kagami a light pat on the butt. "Hope this doesn't go away anytime soon," Konata smiled. "Don't worry, it won't," Kagami said. "It's all yours."

Soon the sky was dark and only the stars could be seen. Tsukasa turned on the television and the world was now watching as the clock slowly made its way to midnight. Yutaka anticipated it and awaited it dearly. Everyone began to count down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" the world cried out!

Yutaka quickly turned to Minami and held her hands. "I'm going to start this year the best way I can!" Yutaka said. She jumped up and hung her arms around Minami's neck, catching her off guard. Yutaka then kissed her sweetly, making sure to not let go. Minami then held her as long as she could. Suddenly a flash came from the distance. Sojiro had taken a photo of the entire thing. "All my children…growing up and making out!" he whined. "This is going to be a terrible year!"

Kagami turned and looked into Konata. "Shall we?" she asked with a dear smile. "Anytime you're ready! Lay it on me!" Konata cheered. Kagami then leaned Konata downwards, almost to the ground and dove in to lightly to kiss her lips and then came down on her, exerting her passion onto the small girl she held in her hands. She could feel Konata's heartbeat and the small hands gripping onto her back. Konata even managed to kick her leg out in joy.

Happy New Year Everyone!!


	75. Chapter 75:Sex Scene Unlocked!

Lucky Future

Chapter 75: Sex Scene Unlocked!

Looking around Kagami felt out of place, the only familiar object being the short, smiling otaku next to her. The snow came down lightly but the crisp, cold air pinched at the skin. Kagami gave out a cough, awakening Konata from her trance of anticipation. Konata opened her bag and pulled out a soft tissue, wiping Kagami's face clean of fallen snow and any dirt. "Thanks," Kagami said, shivering among the crowd.

Today was the day Konata had awaited since she accidentally found the trailer on Youtube. She was now in front of HappyGame Store, waiting for the doors to open. Suddenly the doors opened and all the nerds, otaku, desperate mothers, crying fathers, and children who thought their Christmas was anything but satisfying, looked towards the manager who smiled. "The store is now open!" he called out and everyone ran in, except for Konata and Kagami, who casually walked with crowd, holding hands.

"Don't you want to get in their fast?" Kagami asked, muddled by the slow pace Konata was at. "Nope, this is fine. Besides, I don't want you to work yourself more than you have to," Konata grinned. Kagami agreed to come with Konata to the store's opening, wanting to experience the odd feeling of excitement Konata has when a new product comes out after extensive patience.

Everyone quickly ran into the store and headed towards the Next-Gen section, buying Wiis, PS3s, and XBOX 360s. Kagami walked towards this section as well only to realize Konata was no longer beside her. "Konata?" Kagami asked. "Over here! In the PSP section!" Konata called out. Kagami jumped to try to see her girlfriend but the crowds were becoming warlike. She tried her best to slide through each person, saying "Excuse me" and apologizing for every inch she took.

Finally, out of the crowd, she squeezed through her last few people and bent over to take a deep breath of fresh air. She was surprised that Konata was the only one in the PSP section, already holding a game. "What's this? I thought you would be buying one of those next generation consoles," Kagami said. "Nope, I only came here for the new Harhui game!" Konata revealed.

"There's one for the PSP now?" Kagami asked. "They just love to milk that series." Konata laughed it off. "Oh Kagami. What a jokester you are! Haruhi is perfection, no matter the platform or output."

"If you say so. We should hurry and get to the register before all those maniacs do," Kagami said. Konata nodded and the two walked over to the long line. "Wow, this is going to take at least twenty minutes," Kagami said. "Don't worry, excited gamers usually have their money prepared before they walk into the store! And I have a plan," Konata said.

She tapped the shoulder of the gentleman in front of them and grinned. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked, tightening his grip on his PS3 as they were to steal it from him. "Yes, we're lesbians and we're also gamers. If we kiss, will you let us take your spot?" Konata ask.

"WHAT?!" Kagami fussed.

The man stared at her for a few seconds but his mind was quick to deciding an answer. "Sure…" he blushed. "You're my kind of otaku," Konata said. "That settles it!" She turned to Kagami and grabbed onto her collar, pulling her downwards and kissing her hard. Kagami didn't separate herself from her but almost felt like covering her face as the onlookers stared. "Wow…she actually did it!" the man cheered. The others blushed and cheered the kiss on with enthusiasm.

"Hey! I didn't say you all could watch! But since you did, you have to give up your spots as well!" Konata said. The line became quite. Konata sensed the obedience and she grabbed Kagami's hand, taking both of them to the front of the line in seconds. She whipped out her videogame, and then her money. With the game in the bag and the receipt in her hand she waved off all the gamers still in line and laughed with victory in her heart.

Kagami remained in a fluster, even as they left the store, hearing the cheers and clapping of the gamers inside. "Konata, you should warn me," Kagami scolded. "But I did, by asking the man if he wanted to see us kiss and you heard me too," Konata said.

"Is that the real reason you brought me here?" Kagami asked. "It's one of the reasons, which reminds me, you need a reward," Konata said. She stood on the tip of her toes and gave Kagami a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," Konata said. Kagami felt the warmth in her face beating the frost of the snow and smiled. "I guess I can forgive you," Kagami said.

"Of course you can, especially when I buy you a big breakfast in celebration!" Konata cheered. "In celebration for what?" Kagami asked. "The new game for Haruhi along with the upcoming second season!" Konata answered, spinning around with her arms stretched out.

"You're just in otaku paradise aren't you?" Kagami sighed. "You know if you keep using the lesbian technique to get what you want you might attract the wrong kind of people."

"Don't worry Kagami, I use scarcely, besides, it gives me a good reason to see that embarrassed and nervous look in your face I love so much," Konata grinned. "To the breakfast diner!" Kagami just smiled and followed her little girl as she tried to open the videogame while they walked. _"So…this is what life with Konata is going to be like? This is part of her culture_?" Kagami thought to herself. _"This is sweetly wonderful, I just hope she likes my culture as well."_

Kagami quickly pointed out a place to eat and the two made their way as soon as possible. Kagami's stomach began to growl loudly and Konata couldn't help but poke it. "Ooh, my girl's hungry! Gotta feed that dark hole you have in your stomach!" Konata teased. "Q-Quiet! I don't have a dark hole in my stomach," Kagami nervously said, embarrassed about her failure to keep her New Year's resolution to lose weight.

"Don't feel bad Kagami. You should be comfortable with your body," Konata said. "I'll still love you." Kagami warmly smiled, she knew Konata would and she appreciated the honesty. "I know, I know but it's my choice. I want to stay as regularly slim as possible, being fat has too many health risks," Kagami said.

"Yeah, have you heard about those Americans? Reports keep coming in about ho fat they're getting!" Konata chuckled. "They just keep growing and growing!"

Kagami laughed at it, having read the article recently herself. She had secretly kept a stash of diet books and nutrition articles under her bed. "Yeah, I just read article about that recently," Kagami laughed. "I know, I read it from under your bed," Konata smiled.

"_Gah! How did she know?!"_ Kagami thought to herself.

When the two walked into the restaurant the heat came with an impact, forcing the two to remove their jackets or eventually sweat to death. Konata complained about it but Kagami found it to be her oasis in the frozen desert. Konata pulled out her fan and ordered a booth for two.

Being told to wait for at least twenty minutes, Konata decided to open her game to pass the time. Unfortunately Kagami didn't bring anything to entertain herself with and could only read the Safety Manual that came with the game. "I don't get this, why would people need to read all this to know not to do it?" Kagami asked. Konata leaned over and saw the pages Kagami pointed to.

"Do not keep your console in degrees over 90. Do not play it under water. Do not play with a leaking battery. If you feel dizziness or nausea please stop playing," Kagami read out loud. "If people feel dizziness and nausea it's a good sign they should go to the hospital or something."

"Well, there's a few less obvious rules further in the book," Konata said, flipping the pages. "Ah, like….how to handle malfunctions or certain errors. Stuff like that is helpful. I usually never read it."

"You Kagami, you should try being a gamer. It's a good life," Konata suggested. "I don't disagree but you spend so much time playing videogames and I've seen some of the games you play," Kagami said.

"Oh, interested in those games? You don't have to buy it to play it. Here, I'll choose your romantic interest for you. Konata." Konata smiled. "Let's start off with a simple scenario. Hey Kagami, want to study after school with me?"

"Ummm…..ok," Kagami responded. "You an come to my house…if you want….my parents aren't home," Konata said. "Maybe….we could talk for a while?"

"Ok…" Kagami answered. "Great! You unlocked a sex scene! Good job Kagami!" Konata cheered. "You're my kind of gamer!"

"What?! All I said was _ok_ and I get free sex?" Kagami asked in shock. "No wonder you play those games, they deceive you from reality." "Which makes reality so much sweeter and more surprising," Konata said.

Suddenly the waitress called Konata over, their booth was available now. The two followed the waitress and sat down, reading over the menu. Kagami tried her best to guess what Konata would order, testing her knowledge of her lover. "Let's see…."Konata said. "Maybe I'll have the…"

"The chocolate chip waffles? Or rice balls with fruit?" Kagami said excitedly. "Nope, the buttermilk pancakes," Konata said, sending an arrow of failure into Kagami. "But you'll be having the pancakes with the strawberry on top."

Kagami skimmed through the menu to search for it and when she found it she couldn't help but order it due to the great picture on the right of the menu. _"Crap, she's too good,"_ Kagami thought to herself.

Breakfast went smoothly, the two spent most of their time eating and watching the snow fall outside their window, the reason Konata orders booth in diners during the winter. Not so much for herself but for Kagami, who she knew enjoyed the view. Her plan was successful as Kagami did spend much of her time enjoying the beauty the snow flowed into the world, almost making the sky white with blends of gray. The trees she loved so much were covered in white and the cold air, despite the annoyance to Kagami, was refreshing from the hot summers.

"So, Konata," Kagami said out of the blue. "You always bring me to conventions and game stores…so I was kinda thinking that maybe you would like to come to the shrine with me some time?" Kagami asked.

"The shrine? Okay," Konata smiled, continuing with her breakfast. "What? You agreed so quickly! Are you sure you won't mind the train ride you have to taken the strict rules or the chores?" Kagami asked.

"What's to hate? If you want me to try it out I don't mind at all," Konata said. "I was just thinking that might be something on your mind." Kagami raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?" Kagami asked.

"I always thought that since I involve you with my interests eventually you would want me to do the same. I don't see a problem," Konata said. "You know, you're always so sweet, I hope you're not expecting me to get that sex scene I unlocked earlier," Kagami grinned.

"Oh no, but the question is can you resist my seductions?" Konata smirked. She then got her fork and swiftly pierced the strawberry on Kagami's plate. Before Kagami could realize it was gone Konata placed it on the tip of her tongue. "There, I know how much you love strawberries. If you want this one you better come get it," Konata smiled.

"Now you're just taking advantage of me," Kagami smiled. "But don't think this means a sex scene later on, I'm tired."

"Of course I need more than one strawberry to do that!" Konata cheered. "That's why I got a bowl of them at home with your name on them." Kagami blushed but quickly turned away from the mischievous otaku. _"Crap, she knows me too well_!" Kagami thought to herself. Konata smiled with glee. "You're probably thinking to yourself that I know so much about you."

Kagami was just speechless with awe.

Author: Another chapter completed! Though this one really held no storyline, it's to calm things down a little, just a fun chapter. Enjoy yourselves.

Konata: You mean filler?

Author: Well…I guess…in a way….

Misao: Well then this automatically sucks!

Author: Wait! You just told me it was good!

Misao: Yeah but I thought it wasn't filler. Now I change my mind!

Author: Traitor!

Minami: Umm…can I ask you something Mr. Author?

Author: Ah, my loyal Minami. Come in. What is it?

Minami: I was kind of wondering…I'm not rushing anything Yutaka and me doing something with strawberries too? If you think that's okay…

Author: Hmm….interesting, interesting.

Kagami: You know, your titles to the chapters worry me sometimes.


	76. Chapter 76:Missing

Lucky Future

Chapter 76: Missing

Kagami happily kicked her legs back and forth as the train calmly drove through the country side. Her legs were barely visible under her shrine maiden robe, only the sandals placed on sock-covered feet. She turned to look at Konata who was picking at her sleeves. "Do these look too long for me?" Konata asked. "I hope not," Kagami said. "I had to take those from the preteen section."

"Are you that small?" Kagami smiled. "Hey, you're the one dating a hobbit," Konata grinned. "Well, you're lucky you're a cute hobbit…and don't have those weird feet hairs," Kagami said. Kagami then turned to see her dad next to her, smiling. Clearly he was having a good time just sitting next to his daughter again and Kagami was jubilant she could take Konata to the Winter Shinto Festival.

**Otaku Helper: Though Shinto is a religion it is no longer Japan's main religion. The reason her shrine is called a Shinto Shrine is because it still upholds some of the Shinto traditions like fortune-telling and the New Year's religious connotations. The main religion of Japan is a form of syncretism, the combination of traditions and beliefs. In Japan's case it is a mixture of Shinto and Buddhism. Also the Winter Shinto Festival does not exist, sorry.**

"You have no idea how happy I am," Kagami cheekily smiled, almost blushing. "You get to dance and tell people's fortunes and there's a meeting between the union my father's a part of. There's so many people you get to meet, some are even from Hawaii and practice Shinto!"

"Shinto? They still stick with that old religion?" Konata asked, her thinking was correct. "Shinto had actually ceased major practice after World War Two but I guess Shinto has influence in Hawaii where many Japanese people live."

Kagami just stared at her in shock. "What?" Konata asked. "You sounded unbelievably smart there….have you been studying? Or did you steal Miyuki's brain?" Kagami asked.

"Oh Kagami, you're always talking about other girls on our trips, it makes me nervous," Konata lied, swatting Kagami away. "Well, you better not say anything perverted at the festival, you'll be dealing with some real fanatics," Kagami sighed. "They don't even argue about Buddhism or Shinto, they just argue."

"Am I the kind of person to cause trouble?" Konata smiled but Kagami just stared at her disgruntlement. "Okay, am I the kind of cute person to cause trouble?" Konata asked. Kagami leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "Just don't say anything perverted please," Kagami asked. She then fixed Konata's sleeves and laid her head on Konata's shoulders. "Ok, I'll do it," Konata said. "But it'll be hard. What, with you and those little hips. Makes my mind go crazy."

"My father is right next to me and you say something like that," Kagami smiled but then it changed to an upwards curl. "Try to resist." Konata nodded, bracing her mind for severe training to resist the urge to say anything perverted. "I'll have to resist the urge to do it, no, the lust! For Kagami!" Konata ordered herself. She looked down at Kagami who's head decided to rest on her laps. She swiped her hair and smile. "You didn't bring here to bother everyone anyway. I'll just compliment you like I promised on New Year's."

Kagami was already asleep. "She gets so excited about these trips she usually falls asleep because she never sleeps the night before," her father said, leaning over to tell Konata. "I remember she used to sleep on my lap when she was younger. You should have seen how cheeky she was back then. A regular monkey."

"She told me you were the one who got her interested in the shrine," Konata said, wanting to continue the conversation. "Yeah, her sisters weren't really interested, I can tell Tsukasa really isn't either but when I took her to the shrine the first time her eyes just lit up when she saw the other miko. She instantly asked me every question that came to mind about them and I made sure to answer them all."

"No offense Konata, but you don't look like someone who goes to the shrine very often," he chuckled. "Well, that is pretty offensive but I'll forgive you," Konata said. "I know I don't go a lot but despite what my grades say I usually pray at my mother's sanctuary."

"That's more than enough," he smiled. "I can't think of a better shrine myself."

The train ride lasted a few more hours, hours Kagami spent sleeping. Konata would play with her hair and talk to Mr. Hiiragi but she began to wonder what her mom would say about her and Kagami. Would she approve? Her dad would always smile and say she would, except that she still wanted grandchildren no matter what relationship Konata was in.

"Well, mom…this is my life now and I think my problem with loneliness is cured now," Konata said as the train stopped. She lightly tapped Kagami's nose, watching her eyes flicker as her vision cleared. "Hmm?" Kagami asked. "We're at our stop," Konata smiled. She placed a hand on Kagami's back to help her to her feet. The three grabbed their luggage and left the station, enjoying the sights of the small town of Kyoto. "This is our second time here," Konata said. "Unfortunately we won't have time to see the Pavilion," Kagami sighed.

"So, what hotel did you guys stay at last time?" Mr. Hiiragi asked. "Well…um…." Kagami muttered, not wanting to tell him it was a love hotel. "The Raki Suta hotel is a great place to go, me and your mother went there a few times," he said.

"_He doesn't realize we know it's a love hotel,"_ Kagami thought to herself. "Yeah, but that's a love hotel," Konata blatantly stated. "So you went there to make Kagami?"

"Well…let's drop the subject shall we? To our hotel in the present!" he called out. "Why did you ask him that? You know it's a love hotel," Kagami asked. "Because I knew he would try to change the subject and you wouldn't have to tell him that we stayed at the same love hotel," Konata answered.

"Oh, that's pretty smart of you," Kagami praised. "But if you want to make a quick stop later…" Konata suggested. "For memory's sake?"

"I don't think so but don't worry Konata. Our room is two doors away from my dad's so he won't hear us whisper, whisper," Kagami seductively suggested.

"OH!" Konata popped, smiling in her blush haze. "Who knew a trip to a shrine made you so naughty?"

"Just keep your perverted comments to yourself and you can let loose when we leave," Kagami said. "I don't mind what you say but sometime religions don't exactly attract the most sane people."

"Oh you, you think I'm worried about you not enjoying my perversion? So sweet," Konata teased. "I know you like them, in fact, you lust for them."

"Let's not go that far," Kagami said. "Look, our hotel's up ahead," she pointed. The girls caught up with Mr. Hiiragi, stopping afterwards to marvel at the size of the hotel. "Yep, our union always books this hotel every year. It's big enough to fit all of us," he bragged. The two girls agreed and followed him to the front desk. He showed his identification and handed the girls the key to their room.

Kagami opened the door to their hotel room, allowing Konata to dash by her as usual. Konata tossed all her luggage to the left, whatever room that was, and jumped onto the bed, sinking into the warm sheets. "It's just too cold outside!" Konata smiled. "Come, make me warmer."

"I will, once I'm done taking a shower. I shouldn't have worn this robe," Kagami said "but you seem fine."

"That's because I'm use to standing in hot situations," Konata said, not realizing the possible perversion behind that statement. "All those anime conventions can get crowded."

"Well, after I take a shower, maybe we could, you know," Kagami blushed. "Snuggle or something." Konata nodded and grinned. "Still shy about saying it? Perfect! You are a great tsundere!" Konata cheered. Kagami nodded and walked into the shower. Konata turned on the television and lied back, relaxing her bones. "Hmmm….maybe I could leave the anime alone tonight, and jump in the shower with Kagami instead!"

She quickly took off her clothes and tiptoed into the bathroom. "Hello Kagami!"

"Wah! Who's…oh, you scared me Konata!" Kagami fussed. "But who else could it have been?" Konata asked. "I don't know…." Kagami said. "If you're here, could you help me wash my back?" Kagami asked.

"Gladly!" Konata answered.

After the shower the two lied down in bed and held each other close. Kagami began talking about what Konata was to expect at the festival and how she had practiced her dance for weeks. Konata listened, understanding why Kagami enjoyed all these things so much. Images of her dancing as a kid popped into Konata's head and she could almost feel Kagami's excitement in herself.

"I hope you like it," Kagami said. "Why wouldn't I?" Konata smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you dance. Maybe you'll slip."

"That's a cruel thing to say to someone before they dance," Kagami fussed. "But you'll look cute if you did," Konata said. "Well I can't mess up tomorrow. I want to impress everyone. I wasn't able to make it last year because dad got sick," Kagami said.

"Well, you'll need all the rest you can get," Konata said. She turned off the light and gave Kagami a kiss on the head. "Good night," she said. "Good night Konata," Kagami smiled, wrapping her arm around Konata.

The morning finally arrived after what seemed like a long slumber. Kagami rose from the bed and stretched her arms. She turned to greet Konata only to see that she wasn't there. She stood up and checked the bathroom but the door was opened and the room was dark. "Maybe she went to the ice machine?"

Kagami jumped into the shower and changed into her robe. When she left the shower Konata still wasn't in the room. "Konata?" Kagami asked. She left the room and knocked on her dad's door. "Dad, have you seen Konata?" Kagami asked. "Hmm? No, maybe she went down to breakfast," he said.

"But she knows we're having breakfast at the festival. I'll check anyway," Kagami said. She quickly ran to the elevator and headed to the first floor. She searched every table and booth, every seat and every chair but Konata wasn't there. She checked the bathrooms and then checked the dining room again. "Not here," Kagami said. "I know! I'll just call her!" Kagami happily said, feeling the problem was resolved. She quickly pressed her speed dial and waited. But no one answered.

Kagami began to feel her heart throbbing. "Konata…where are you?" She ran back to the elevator and checked the ice machine on their floor again but Konata wasn't there. She then checked back in her room but didn't see Konata. "Where is she?" Kagami nervously asked. She then felt an unusual feeling in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and noticed that she had missed calls.

"My phone was on vibrate?! Oh yeah, so it wouldn't wake me up on the train but..." Kagami then received a call and answered it quickly, seeing it was from Konata. "Konata, where are you?!" Kagami panicked. What she heard almost made her heart slip into death. "K….Kagami….please….help me," Konata weakly said.


	77. Chapter 77:Twisted Fate

Lucky Future

Chapter 77: Twisted Fate

Kagami ran out of the room and Mr. Hiiragi jumped with sudden beatings on his door. He quickly opened it to see Kagami breathing deeply. "What's wrong? Where's Konata?" he asked. "She's…she sprained her ankle. She's on the staircase on the…on the fifth floor," Kagami said, running ahead of him. He quickly grabbed his room key and followed after his daughter. Kagami prayed that nothing was truly wrong. Why was she using stairs? Where did she go?

Kagami found the stairs and began running down them in a minor panic, not thinking to use the elevator. Mr. Hiiragi assumed Kagami was probably already there and took the elevator. Kagami quickly stepped down each step, making sure to be careful herself. She then saw Konata soaked. "Oh my god….blood!" Kagami muttered in terror. "It's…it's not blood," Konata weakly smiled. "It's coffee…and it's kinda hot. Ow!"

Konata was sitting on the steps, rubbing her ankle. Next to her were bags from a nearby donut shop. Kagami quickly ran over to Konata and examined her ankle. "Don't worry, it's just a minor injury. It'll heal up in a few minutes," Konata said, waving it off. "It doesn't look like it will, you need to go back to the room," Kagami said.

"What were you doing up so early anyway?!" Kagami fussed, still shaking from Konata's disappearance earlier this morning. "Well, I knew you would be excited about today and sometimes you wake up really groggy so I woke up a little early and got you some stuff at the donut place across the street," Konata said. "I wanted you prepared for the festival."

"Some coffee and your favorite frosted donuts with jelly filling," Konata almost cheered. "But, there was a huge crowd in the elevator so I took the stairs and I guess I must have dropped a napkin and slipped….I'm really sorry…"

"Konata…" Kagami said.

"You don't have to be sorry," Kagami said. "It's not your fault." She began cleaning the mess around the area. Mr. Hiiragi then arrived at the scene. "Konata? Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just need to rest for a few minutes and then we can go to the festiOW!" Konata exclaimed, attempting to stand. "Not with that foot of yours," Kagami ordered. "We have to go back to the room so you can heal. It doesn't look serious at all, you just need some minor treatment."

"But…your train ride is in a few minutes," Konata said. Kagami didn't respond, cleaning the mess on the floor. "You'll miss the festival because of me," Konata said. Kagami still didn't respond. "You've been waiting for a long time to impress everybody," Konata said.

"Just be quiet, that doesn't matter anymore," Kagami said. "You're hurt, you need to rest. Besides…you haven't stopped grabbing onto me since I got here…and you're shaking."

Konata removed her hand but it instinctively went back to Kagami, grabbing tightly onto her. "What is she shaking for?" Mr. Hiiragi wondered. "I'll help you to the room."

Konata didn't say anything as the two lifted her to the elevator and slowly walked to the room. "Good thing I weigh so little," Konata said but Kagami didn't even as much as smile. Konata kept quiet, even as they brought her back to the room. "We'll put her in the bathroom, I'll apply ice to it," Kagami said. Mr. Hiiragi watched as Kagami eagerly rummaged through everything to find some ice and a cloth. _"Taking charge isn't she?"_ he thought to himself.

"You can go on without me, I'll stay here," Kagami said. "I see…." He sighed. "Well…just call me if anything happens okay?"

"Yeah," Kagami said. He looked at the two of them, Konata sitting on the small, inch high seat and Kagami sitting down before her, ready to heal the injury. "Goodbye then," he said before leaving, making sure to check if the door was locked. "Good."

"I'm applying the ice now," Kagami said. Konata sat there quietly as Kagami rolled her miko sleeves in order to not get them wet from the ice. "You….should probably take off your robe. I don't want you to get it wet," Konata said. "Yeah, yeah," Kagami muttered, taking it off and putting some jeans on. She gently placed the ice on the red area. Luckily the sprain was minor and required no medical assistance beyond what Kagami gave her.

"Why aren't you going to the festival?" Konata asked. "I can take care of myself."

"No you can't," Kagami said.

"But…all I need is to elevate, rest and apply ice. You can still make it," Konata said.

"I don't want to. I have to take care of you," Kagami said.

"It'll make me happy," Konata smiled. "Just be quiet. Let me take your clothes off, you like being naked right?" Kagami said, helping Konata remove her shirt. "There's coffee stains everywhere," Kagami fussed, tossing the clothes on the ground after rolling them into a ball.

"I'm sorry," Konata softly apologized. Kagami looked up, seeing the guilty expression on Konata's face. "Just shut up. You don't need to be sorry for anything," Kagami said.

"But you're angry. I can tell just by looking at you," Konata explained. "Yeah I'm angry. I'm angry at a whole bunch of things," Kagami grunted. "I'm mad because I left my stupid phone on vibrate like an idiot. I'm mad because you almost got seriously hurt and I'm mad that you're feeling sorry because you got hurt."

"But what about the festival?" Konata asked. "What about it?" Kagami asked. "When I saw you on the staircase with a sprained ankle and covered in coffee, trembling because you were hurt that stupid festival was the last thing on my mind."

"Look…you're still shaking," Kagami gently said, holding Konata's thin arm. "I'm not taking my eyes off you today." She then returned to applying ice and raising the foot slightly higher. She then soaked the cloth and began lightly washing the swelled area. "I'm shaking because I'm afraid I ruined your trip," Konata said. Kagami sighed and looked up to Konata, her eyes straight to hers. "Stop feeling sorry. It was an accident. All you were doing was being nice and something bad happened by complete accident."

"And besides…you weren't the only who was scared…" Kagami said.

"Hmm?" Konata asked, surprise by the comment. "If anything happened I would have blamed myself for it. I'm just a little mad all this bad stuff seemed to work out perfectly against you. All you did was help me and you your ankle gets sprained," Kagami said. Konata placed her hand on Kagami's head and smiled.

"I'm fine now," Konata smiled, rubbing the red part of her ankle. "In fact….you know what would make me feel better? A whole lot better?"

"What?" Kagami asked. "Maybe I shouldn't be the only naked one in here," Konata suggested. "Only you would want to do those things after spraining your ankle!" Kagami fussed.

"No, maybe I can bathe you. Let me soothe your nerves my poor old Kagami," Konata said. Kagami stared at her in suspicion and shock. "My ankle's already feeling a little better," Konata happily informed. "Right now, you need a sponge bath from me."

"Alright. Thanks," Kagami said, undressing. Konata grabbed the sponge from Kagami and told her to turn around. Kagami sat in between Konata's legs, resting her arms and head on her knees. Konata soaked the sponge in soapy water and lightly bathed Kagami's back. "I was really worried about you," Kagami said. "I know," Konata smiled. "But that's a sign of love."

"Well the festival doesn't matter so don't feel bad about it," Kagami said. "I can't just leave you here after all that and no ankle recovers that quickly."

"I know, I know but I feel pretty flattered. Kagami is so worried about her little pet so much," Konata teased. "Shut up, this is serious," Kagami fussed. "And I'm glad you're here," Konata said. "But guess what? I managed to grab the bag of donuts before you guys lifted me."

"Really?" Kagami asked. "Yep, I told the donut guy to fill it up with plenty of jelly for the pig I take care of," Konata said, waving in front of Kagami's face. "That won't make me feel better," Kagami said.

"Then maybe some sugar?" Konata said, pecking Kagami on the cheek. "I feel a little better," Kagami blushed. "Besides, what were you thinking might have happened to me? Do I look like the kind of person to get raped?" Konata blurted out.

"You just can't say stuff like that out loud!" Kagami fussed. "That's when it happens!"

"Don't worry Kagami. You already know I'm a fast runner, but I wonder if I was faster than that guy who kept staring at me at the store." Konata pondered.

"Okay, that's just not funny at all," Kagami sighed.

"And I'm still going to stay here with you," Kagami said. "I know. That's why I love you," Konata said, rewarding Kagami with an embrace. Kagami leaned back into Konata and raised her hand to caress Konata's face as she felt Konata kissing her neck. "You dirty pervert…trying to get me in bed even with a sprained ankle," Kagami smiled.

"You know I can't resist. Why do you have to be so sexy?" Konata asked but suddenly Konata stopped. Kagami turned around to see Konata staring back at her. "Is everything okay Konata?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah…I was just thinking. Can you help me put my pants on and get me in the bed?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded, wondering what happened. She quickly dressed herself and then picked out clothes for Konata. Gently lifting her leg, Kagami slipped the shorts on Konata and assisted her in standing up. Kagami had to nearly carry Konata all the way to the bed and drop her off.

"Good! Could you please get me my small bag?" Konata asked. "Sure," Kagami said. She picked it up from the closet and handed it to her. Konata began rummaging through it until she found what she wanted. "Here Kagami," Konata said, placing her digital camera into Kagami's hand. "What's this for?" Kagami asked.

"Sex tape," Konata grinned.

"WHAT?!" Kagami shrieked.

"I'm just kidding!" Konata laughed. "There is twenty minutes until the next train arrives. I want you to go to the festival."

"Konata, I already told you I'm not going," Kagami said. "I want to stay and take care of you."

"I'm fine! I'm in bed now and I'm sure there's plenty of good anime on in the morning but I want you to do one thing for me, baby," Konata smiled. "What?" Kagami asked.

"Dedicate your dance to me?" Konata asked. Kagami was surprised but she happily nodded. "You sure you'll be alright?" Kagami asked.

Konata nodded." Yep, just bring me back some food and plenty of footage of you dancing. And some pictures of course."

"Sure!" Kagami happily agreed, quickly slipping on her miko outfit. Kagami was about to head out the door but she turned back into the room and gave Konata a kiss on the cheek. "Pfftt! You're about to dance for hundreds! Give me a real kiss!" Konata said. Kagami had no objection to that.

Kagami waved Konata off and closed the door. Konata just smiled and waved back. "If she dedicates her dance to me, there's no way she can mess up." Kagami quickly bought the first ticket she could and hopped on the train. She looked back at the hotel and smiled. "I better make sure not to mess up," Kagami said.

Mr. Hiiragi greeted his fellow shrine managers with a bow of courtesy but they were wondering where Kagami was this year. "Kagami isn't coming this year?" one asked. "She was always so loyal to the shrine," another said.

"Her friend was hurt so she has to take care of her," Mr. Hiiragi said. "See that men! Helping out a friend! That's what true friendship is!" one of the managers cheered. "Yeah…_friendship_…" Mr. Hiiragi chuckled. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Dad! Dad!" Kagami yelled out. "I made it!"

"Kagami! What about Konata?" he asked, shocked by her appearance. "I fixed her up and she said that she wanted me to go but only if I dedicate my dance to her," Kagami explained.

"Well…I suppose if Konata wanted you to," he muttered. "Maybe she thought that if you dedicate the dance to her you won't slip like you did in practice!"

"Dad! Actually….that sounds like something she would do…" Kagami said. Then a booming voice echoed throughout the crowded area. "Now, everyone please sit in the square! We will begin the Festival Dance to start off the party!" the announcer declared. The crowd applauded. "Just in time," Kagami said. "Go make us proud," he said.

"Oh, here," Kagami said, handing him Konata's camera. "Konata wants film of me dancing so could you do it please?"

"Of course! But this camera is even better than mine…" he said. "Okay, I'm going!" Kagami joyously said. Mr. Hiiragi waved her good luck and made sure to find a good seat to record the dance. The girls then stepped out and the crowd cheered at their beauty and elegance. Snow began to lightly fall from the sky but the sun stayed out. Kagami took in a deep breath and smiled. "For you Konata," she said and the music began!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: This chapter was the most difficult to make, I had to revise it three times! I hardly ever revise once! There were multiple scenarios designed for this chapter.

Scenario 1:

The first scenario was that Konata was being chased by a perverted guy who kept staring at her so he chased her for a long time, almost catching her a few times but she eventually got away. She hid behind a dumpster and called Kagami around six thirty but Kagami's phone was on vibrate and she missed one hundred calls. Kagami eventually picked up the phone around eight and came for Konata who was shaking in fear but later comforted by Kagami. This would have been too dark and after typing it I was disgusted so I revised it.

Scenario 2:

The guy follows her to the hotel and Konata starts to panic, running up the stairs instead but sprains her leg. This would have added severe drama as Konata would still be scared. This seems very un-Konata so I revised it again and it added dark seriousness. At the end it turns out the guy is just nervous around women and wanted to ask her out but that light-humored ending does not fit well with the dark tone, which I didn't like anyway.

Thank goodness I changed it three times!! I even had to revise it a fourth time afterwards but that was just simple errors or minor changes in lines.


	78. Chapter 78:Candy in Hell, Sandwich in H

Lucky Future

Chapter 78: Candy in Hell, Sandwich in Heaven

Mr. Hiiragi clapped with joy as so did the crowd as Kagami and the girls finished their dance for the audience. She felt the girls on to her left and right grab her hands and smile. They gave a bow to the audience and raised their arms up in victory, despite how much they were sweating and panting. Mr. Hiiragi turned the camera off and knew Konata would love the video.

Kagami and the girls quickly ran back behind the curtains, cleaned themselves off with towels and returned to their respective parents. "That was perfect!" Mr. Hiiragi cheered. "Thanks Dad!" she smiled, plopping next to him as the festival finally began. "Want me to grab you some water?" he asked. "Yeah, thanks," she panted. "I hope Konata enjoys this!"

The other miko girls came up to Kagami, smiles and blushes on their faces. "Great job Kagami!" one complimented. "Yeah, we didn't get to dance with you last year and when we heard you were late…"

"It's no problem, turns out my friend was okay," Kagami said. "So, do you have a boyfriend yet?" a girl asked. "Yeah, I heard you're popular at your school."

"No…not really…" Kagami nervously chuckled but in her heart she could sense uneasiness amongst the girls. Kagami then got an idea. She excused herself from the girls and walked into the corner, hitting speed dial on her phone. Konata picked up her phone, hearing the "Sexy Legend of Kagami" ringtone she created, ringing throughout the room. "Hi Kagami!" she cheered. "How was the dance?"

"It was great!" Kagami joyously declared. "I can't wait for you to see the video!"

"Wow! You didn't slip huh? Then I can't wait!" Konata said. "Don't forget to pick me up some food when you come back."

"Yeah, don't worry. So how's your ankle?" Kagami asked. Konata looked at it and poked it, flinching slightly. "The pain is fading but the anime here is terrible…" Konata whined. "I wish this hotel had some better channels."

"You want me to come back early?" Kagami asked. "No, you have fun with your miko friends! Luckily I brought my DS with me," Konata said, pulling it out of her bag next to the bed. "Okay! I'll see you at the hotel! Love you Konata!" Kagami happily and unusually said with excitement. "Life is working perfectly, I can feel it!" she thought to herself. "My family is together again, I'm doing good in school, I have plenty of friends and Konata waiting for me. How can I feel any better?"

Kagami closed her phone and turned around, jumping back in surprise. One of the girls had heard her conversation. "That sounded like you were talking to your boyfriend," she grinned. "Who is it? Is he handsome?" the girl asked.

"Well….yes he is! He's the nicest looking person I've ever seen," Kagami lied, her behavior seeming odd but the girl accepted it as truth. "Kagami, you don't need to hide it from us! We're your miko sisters! You can tell us everything!" the girl said, wrapping an arm around Kagami and pulling her back to the group.

"So, what should we do? There are so many booths to go to," one girl asked. "Why don't we grab some cotton candy and Kagami can tell us about her boyfriend?" the smug girl asked. All the girls looked in marvel at Kagami, admiring the new mature aura she had around her.

"You have a boyfriend?" the innocent one asked. "That's amazing!"

"What's he like?" the energetic one asked. "Tell us all about him!" Kagami was flattered by all the attention but couldn't help but noticed the tall girl giving Kagami an uncanny look, almost disapproving. "Come on! Let's get that candy!"

Each girl bough their candy and began walking, making sure to keep close to Kagami and hear every word. _"How come it's the religious girls who are most interested in boys?"_ Kagami thought to herself. "So, what does he look like?" the energetic one asked. Kagami smiled, preparing to describe the "Boyfriend" perfectly. "Well, he has long blue hair that reaches all the way to his ankles," she bragged.

"Wow!" the girls cheered. "That is so cool!" Kagami felt prideful as she continued on. "He's a little short but he has the deepest, most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen," Kagami said, her cheeks becoming warmer. "She…I mean he…every time I look into those eyes…I feel complete and warm."

"Kagami…that's so romantic," the innocent one said. "You're so lucky." The tall girl remained the furthest from Kagami, showing great interest yet suspicious isolation. "He likes to play videogames and read manga, in fact, he started reading more light novels just so he could share my interests."

"He compliments me everyday and is really trusting, I know I can't find a better person," Kagami bragged. The girls surrounded her were filled with wild imaginations and throbbing hearts. "Please Kagami!" they pleaded. "Give us some tips! We want to get boyfriends too!"

"Well…I guess I could tell you some things," Kagami blushed. The girls found a table to sit within the forested area, the parasol attached to it shaded them from the sun. All their eyes focused on Kagami, their minds becoming notepads for advice. "My first suggestion," Kagami said. "Is to have the courage to talk to him and make him have the courage to do the same. Also, don't rush into intimacy, you need to get to know the person before you become really close."

The girls awed at the information and listened closely. Kagami then shut her eyes and smiled. "And the one thing…which I think is probably what makes us so perfect is that we're open to each other and loyal. The trust and ability to speak your mind is what makes it all great."

"That is advice and softness only a person in true love can give!" the energetic girl cheered. "Wow, I can't wait until I have a boyfriend!" the innocent girl squealed. "You know what? We should meet him! He's the _friend_ you were taking care of before you got here right? So, he's at the hotel? My dad can take us there!" the smug one suggested.

"The sounds like a great idea!" the innocent one agreed. "Perfect!" the energetic one celebrated. "So, how about it Kagami?" the smug one asked. "Can we meet your boyfriend?"

"Well…um. Not really…he actually is a little nervous around strangers," Kagami said. "Oh come on, we just want to take a peek. And how cute is a cool, collected boy turning nervous? We have to see!" the smug one suggested.

"I don't think so…any more stress can cause more damage to his injury," Kagami lied. "You mean the ankle? All he did was sprain it right? I don't think stress would hurt it more," the innocent one informed. "Yeah, so let's go!" the smug one cheered.

"I'm sorry but…I don't think he wants to be bothered right now," Kagami nervously said, feeling her plan falling apart. The tall girl then began to speak, her feelings soon to be clear. "I know why you don't want to show us your boyfriend," she said. "It's because your boyfriend is actually a girl!"

"What?" the girls asked, now looking at the tall girl. "I have a friend who goes to your school, she said you confessed your love on stage during a play to a long, blue haired girl named Konata."

"Konata?" the smug one said. "That was the name you said on the phone. I thought it was an odd name for a boy but…I never would have thought…he was actually a girl…"

"It doesn't matter right?" Kagami asked. "So what if it's a girl? I'm still in love." The girls' faces now expressed apathy and they walked away, not giving Kagami another glance. on, you were acting like everything was fine when you thought it was a boy!" Kagami said. The girls continued walking further and further away. "No wait a minute!" Kagami fussed, dashing in front of them.

"Why aren't you answering me?!" she fussed. "Is it all because I lied? I'm sorry…I felt like I had to or else you guys would shun me. I'm sorry but I do love a girl but that doesn't change anything." The girls still remained silent, staring at Kagami and walking off. "No…come on…what did I do wrong?" Kagami asked. "Why aren't you listening to me?!" They now faded into the crowd, Kagami could feel their voices echoing in her heart, she knew exactly what they were saying to each other now, what they had a problem with.

She felt herself sinking and her eyes watering. The sky above her grew gray and the rain began to sprinkle. "Is that how it is?" Kagami muttered. "Fine…the only girl I need is my family and Konata, she wept, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had lost four friends in an instant, just because of her happiness. She no longer felt a part of the festival.

"Dad," she said, tugging his sleeve. "Hmm? What is it? Enjoying the festival?" he asked. "No…I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel now…and rest with Konata," Kagami said.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked. "I'll tell you later but I think I need to be with Konata right now. I just want to be with her," Kagami said. "Oh….I understand. Here, take the camera and here's some cash to buy her something to eat," he said, taking money out of his wallet. "Thanks," Kagami miserably said, walking towards the train station.

She boarded the train as the rain fell harder. Her mind could only obsess about how the girls acted and how they instantly abandoned her with no hesitation. She looked out the window and weakly smiled. "I'm so grateful to have Miyuki, Misao, Ayano, Tsukasa, Hiyori, Kuroi sensei, and everyone else who accepts me….and most of all Konata" but she could not shake off the misery. When the train arrived at the station she got off and headed towards a sandwich shop, buying Konata a sub with ham, thin turkey, and mustard with pickles. She grabbed her a soda as well and walked into the hotel, her frown remaining strong.

When she arrived at the door, she nearly burst into tears. Konata could hear the whimpers from the bed and tried her best to peek around the wall to see who was there. Kagami then opened the door, wiping her eyes and greeting Konata. "Hi," she said. "Hi Kagami," Konata said, analyzing Kagami's expression. "The festival was really great," Kagami stuttered. "I also brought you you're a sub with all the stuff you like in it." She handed the bag and soda to Konata, undressing afterwards and putting her pajamas on.

"Kagami…what happened?" Konata asked. Kagami's eyes simply watered up and she grabbed onto Konata, letting the tears out. "My stupid friends!" Kagami shouted. "They thought I was talking to my boyfriend on the phone and they figured it out it was my girlfriend instead! They just left me without saying a word!"

"Kagami…." Konata said, placing an arm around Kagami's waist. "You must be miserable…" Konata said. Kagami didn't say anything, she just held onto Konata tightly and quietly whimpered as she cried. Konata sympathetically looked down at her, rubbing her head and back to comfort her. "Kagami…people who abandon you like that aren't worthy to be your friends," Konata said. "Besides, you have so many loving friends and family at home. Who needs those mikos?"

"I know…Konata…but now they're going to tell everyone and…it just hurts to lose my friends so fast!" Kagami cried out. "I know…" Konata said. "I really know what you mean."

Kagami looked up at Konata and saw a distant look in her eyes; she recognized the expression from certain times. It was when Konata would reminisce and that special person in her life she barely knew and Kagami felt closer to Konata than before. "We both have been through rough times huh?" Kagami asked. "It's okay…that's why there's tall girls like Kagami and short girls named Konata who meet each other," Konata said.

"Want a piece of my sandwich?" Konata asked, poking Kagami in the nose with it. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," Kagami said, taking a piece off. Koanta didn't mind how large of a piece it was and instead embraced Kagami when she took it. "You don't need people like that as friends," Konata smiled. "You got me! And I'm too cute to not make you happy."

"Yeah, way too cute…and loving," Kagami smiled. "Yep, I'm the best. And so are you," Konata grinned, turning the television off. The two rested close to each other in bed, eating the sandwich. "Could I have another piece?" Kagami asked. "If you take another piece you won't even leave me a crumb," Konata replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui: Hey Author!

Author: Ah crap!

Yui: Why aren't I in more chapters?

Author: Well…you wouldn't fit into the storyline….

Yui: Isn't that convenient? You know what else is convenient; me writing you a ticket because your tail light is broken.

Author: My tail light isn't-

**Crash!**

Yui: Yes it is, see?

Author: You just smashed it with your nightclub!

Yui: Hmm? Are you saying something else needs to get smashed?

Author: No officer….

Yui: Here's your ticket then. Have a nice and **SAFE** day on the road.

Author: Will do officer…


	79. Chapter 79: Sweet Morning

Lucky Future

Chapter 79: Sweet Morning

Author: That's right, another chapter update so soon! It's all thanks to those reviews I got earlier. That just motivated me to do more! Thanks!

The evening sun began it's descent to the horizon and the world slowly darkened little by little. Soon the only source of sufficient light came from the lamp on the hotel stand. The television had been off for hours and the city outside glowed with activity. Konata had her warm lover sleeping in her arms, she herself not falling asleep yet. She looked at the small stand next to her, the sandwich wrappers and empty soda lying there. Konata simply grinned.

"This is just a hotel, those are just sandwich wrappers, and this is just a bed. But with this tsundere in my arms, this feels like paradise," Konata said. Kagami began shuffling in the sheets, stretching her legs and moaning. "Mmmm…..I've heard that before…" Kagami tiredly said. Konata was surprised. "Yeah, it's something from one of my dad's books he wrote," Konata said. "But…heh heh, I wouldn't read some of the others."

"Why? What are…..YAWN…they about?" Kagami asked. "Well, I'll just tell you the titles and you might get the idea: _Living with Lolicon,_ _Hentai: Hide or Show?,_ and his bestseller so far _Come out of the Pervert Closet_," Konata listed. "Wow…I can see where you get your perversion from," Kagami smiled, snuggling closer and nearly fall back to sleep.

"Nah, he's just inspiration. I grew into my own style of perversion on my own," Konata said. "So which one of those books did you get that phrase from?" Kagami asked.

"Well….it's a book he wrote when my mom was still alive. He told me it was written when he fell in love with her but it was only a few chapters long, something about it being his only romance story. "That's sweet," Kagami tiredly mumbled, slowly closing her eyes. "Your mom and your….yawn….."

Kagami finally fell back to sleep, leaving Konata to follow her own thoughts. She stared out the window of the night life city, the lights that tempted activity, and the sounds that attracted dreams. Konata peacefully closed her eyes and sunk into her own realm of thought. "Mom, I…I feel confused right now," Konata said. "I got all these responsibilities and there's still a lot to come. How did you handle them all?"

But Konata didn't get an answer. "Kagami is going to face a lot more troubles like this…maybe and it might get worst if….if she keeps telling everyone about us. I feel a little trapped," Konata said. "Maybe…if she keeps it a secret…no one would hurt her."

"Maybe if you kept it a secret no one would try to understand," a voice explained. Konata opened her eyes to see no one there. "Who was that? Kagami?" Konata asked but Kagami was sound asleep. "I'll leave her alone for now," Konata said. "Maybe I'll try to go to sleep too, see if she wants to take another bath together!" Konata lowered into the blankets and curled up next to Kagami. "Good night," she said, turning off the light. Kagami suddenly felt her dreams get a little warmer.

Sojiro suddenly felt an urge to stop playing his videogame and stood up. "It must be chilly in the den," he said. Walking casually he entered the room and closed the window. "Did Yutaka open this?" he wondered, then he turned around to notice the incense was burning. "This is the second time this has happened," Sojiro said yet he never stop the flame. Instead he sat before Kanata's sanctuary and began to think deeply about the things around him.

"You know Kanata," he smiled. "It's been a while since you held Konata. If only you saw her now, probably making Kagami go to a manga store like I used to do to you…..yeah." He sighed and looked at the picture of Kanata, staring into her eyes. "You're right….I should do it. I've had doubts about it too," he said. "Besides…I don't think anyone else could make me as happy as you did." He then stood up and walked into the living room.

He picked up his cell phone and clicked the contacts list. "Hello, Nanako…it's Sojiro."

Yutaka sneezed as her and Minami walked down the snowy sidewalk of the metropolis. It appeared festive in the city as the lights created a glow to the world. "I hope you enjoy it here," Minami said. "It's a Chinese restaurant my family goes to sometimes." Yutaka nodded and walked in as Minami held the door for her. "Thank you," Yutaka happily said.

As soon as they found a table Yutaka began talking. "So, what about that karate class you take?" she asked. Minami was surprised by the strange enthusiasm Yutaka showed but appreciated it. "Well, we only meet twice a week but if you wanted to come they can let you. It's really cheap to enter," Minami said. "You want me to learn karate?" Yutaka asked.

"Only…if you want," Minami said. "Sometimes I…worry about you when you go out alone." Yutaka blushed. "Oh…it must be because I'm so small and sickly," Yutaka muttered. "It's because…I…care about you," Minami said, stretching her hand out over Yutaka's hand. Despite the boldness Minami felt too shy to look into Yutaka's eyes. Yutaka looked at her and suddenly laughed. "Ahahahahaha!"

"What's…funny?" Minami calmly asked. "We…must look so foolish…acting so nervous all the time," Yutaka laughed. " Ahahahaha! I guess that's how we are."

"As long as we're truthful and open….is there a problem?" Minami asked. Yutaka's face lightened up and she smiled. "Yeah….there's nothing wrong at all. We're just naturally foolish." Minami smiled and then realized the waiter was patiently standing there the whole time, waiting for an order. "Oh!" Minami squealed. "Ummm…what should we get?"

Yutaka just smiled and gazed at Minami. _"With how nervous we are around each other, the intimate things we do…will be that much sweeter,"_ she thought to herself.

The sun rose early the next day, the rays piercing the curtains and slowly moving towards Kagami's eyes. She flinched at first and then opened her eyes to the new day. "I…slept all night?" she asked herself. She rose from the bed to feel a hand gripping her arm. She looked down to see Konata peacefully sleeping next to her. "Konata…I can wake up happy with just you in the morning," she said, leaning down to kiss her lips. Suddenly she felt two arms slither and grabbed her, pulling her closer to Konata. "Good morning lover!" Konata cheered, kissing Kagami on the lips.

"How's that booty?" she asked with a pat. "Well….you scared me the second I woke up but I'm okay," Kagami smiled. She then rested her head on Konata's chest and left her hand on Konata's shoulder. "Thanks for last night too," Kagami said. "No problem, it's my pleasure," Konata said.

"So, wanna take a bath together?" Konata asked. "Not yet," Kagami said. "Let me just rest for a few more minutes."

"Of course, don't take too long," Konata grinned. Konata then felt a pinch of pain in her ankle. "Oh yeah, you're sprained," Konata said. "Heh, heh. Only Kagami could make me forget about you." Konata then turned back to see Kagami sleeping once more. "Wow, she's really lazy today," Konata said. "I'll let her sleep. Should have love raped her last night."

"I heard that," Kagami said, keeping one eye open. "Well, it's still a suggestion," Konata grinned. "Not with that sprained ankle," Kagami smiled, poking the red spot. "Ow!" Konata said. Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door. Kagami and Konata looked in curiosity. Kagami got up and opened the door to see the miko girls from the festival. "Hey Kagami…." The smug greeted weakly. Kagami just stared at them coldly, almost remembering the pain Konata helped her heal.

"Kagami," Konata said. "Just calm down, I'm still here." With that Kagami sighed and felt herself relax more. "What do you guys want?" Kagami asked.

"We just wanted…to apologize for what we did yesterday," the innocent one said. "We're really sorry for the way we treated you…I guess we never really knew what to make of it," the energetic one said. Kagami then saw the tall one come up to her. "And I'm sorry especially…for how I acted….I'm sorry," she said.

Kagami cut her eyes at the girls and then turned back to Konata who smiled at her and waved. "I guess….I can forgive you but….if it weren't for Konata, I probably wouldn't," Kagami said. The girls bowed their heads in gratitude. "Can we see her?" they asked. Kagami nodded and the four entered the room, sitting on the bed around Konata.

"Hey," Konata greeted. "So, you guys are the ignorant ones?"

"Konata!" Kagami fussed. "Well it's true," Konata smiled. "Come here." Kagami walked over to the bed and sat next to Konata who wrapped her arms around her. "See, we love each other, in fact, we just woke up from sleeping in the same bed!" Konata cheered.

"The same bed?" the innocent one asked. "Yep, we've been dating since summer and we're already sharing beds and baths," Konata said. "Really? That soon?" the tall one asked.

"Yep, we're that much in love. In fact, it's because of Kagami that I can do a lot things I couldn't do before, like handle my loneliness or be as open as I am and be as analytical as I am. With her I've grown a lot," Konata said. "Yeah, me too. With Konata…I can control my anger and…it's just I feel…so warm and sweet around her…she really makes me enjoy life," Kagami blushed, feeling embarrassed.

The girls sitting around the two were more marveled than yesterday. "So, it's okay? There aren't any problems?" the innocent girl asked. "Well, there's going to be problems…even straight relationships have problems but…we face more problems with…acceptance and opening up to people because of things like what happened yesterday," Kagami said.

"We're sorry Kagami," the smug one apologized. "It's okay….as long as you can accept us for what we are."

"Yeah, of course!," the energetic one cheered.

"See, they were just ignorant," Konata smiled. "Yeah, you seem to know a lot more than you let on," Kagami smiled. "Like what will make me happy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otaku Helper: Mr. Author, there is a couple of people here to see you.

Author: Who is it?

OH: A small pink haired girl and a tall brown haired boy.

Author: Crap!

Akira: Hellllllllooooooo Author…..

Minoru: Greetings….

Author: Ah crap! You guys want bigger parts in the story too?

Akira: How ever did you guess? What kind of Lucky Star fanfic are you running where we're barely present?! You're lucky I'm even here!

Minoru: Akira is good.

Author: Now now, don't you realize you get more attention than you know?

Akira: What?

Author: yep, there's quite a few MinoruxAkira fanfics out there.

Akira: What?! I'll ring your scrawny little neck!!

Author: Gah!! Otaku…Helper!!!! Call security!!! Gah!!!

Minoru: His face is turning purple….


	80. Chapter 80:Rain is Angel's Tears

Lucky Future

Chapter 80: Rain is Angel's Tears

The miko girls spent much of the day with the Kagami and Konata, sitting in the hotel room talking. Konata happily answered all their questions and the discussion would often switch from playful laughter and innocent curiosity to common concerns of the future and potential problems. Kagami sat back and watched as Konata easily answered all the girls' questions about a relationship, eventually seeing Konata as the mother and the miko girls as children.

"I never knew a girl may want to do that," the innocent one said. "Well it's true, girls love it when you do it," Konata said.

"Hey, what are you telling them?" Kagami asked. "Nothing you don't already know," Konata evilly grinned. "Don't corrupt their pure minds," Kagami said, realizing she might have to start paying attention to what Konata was telling them or risk an increase in the pervert population.

You know Konata, if you want, you can come to the festival with us tomorrow," the smug one suggested. "Tomorrow? But I thought it only lasted one day," Konata said. Kagami smiled and leaned over to clarify the issue. "Actually the festival lasts about three days due to the number of meetings the shrine leaders have," Kagami said. "I didn't want to tell you after you sprained your ankle or else I would have felt bad going two days straight without you."

"Well, it's actually feeling better since it was a small injury," Konata said, wiggling her toes. "Let me see if I can walk again!" Konata pushed herself off the bed and slowly placed her good foot onto the ground, then she lightly tapped the floor with her injured ankle. "Healed!" Konata cheered. "I can go!"

"Are you sure?" Kagami asked. "It doesn't matter if I go or not." Konata turned back towards Kagami, walking around the room confidently to show her ability to navigate. "See?" Konata grinned. "I'll just go get my miko robe ready for tomorrow and recharge my camera!"

"That's great! Now Konata can come!" the miko girls variedly cheered. " Yeah, maybe we could repeat the dance routine for her," Kagami suggested. "Do you guys want to?"

"I wouldn't mind but if it was for Konata," the tall one said. "Yeah, since she helped us out by answering all our questions," the smug one said. Konata walked back into the room and sat back down with the girls. "So, should we go downstairs and grab something to eat?" Konata suggested. Everyone nodded and they were off to the kitchen, the evening was arriving already.

"We'll be taking the elevator," Konata said, poking fun at herself. Kagami smiled, soothed by the sight of Konata walking again with new friends. The dining room at the hotel was rather full but luckily a table was available for the six girls. They all sat down and popped open the classily designed menus, ordering whatever they were in the mood for. Kagami's eyes swam along each letter of each described meal, desiring each one. Konata turned and easily recognized that face of hunger on Kagami. "Now, now Kagami, one meal at a time," Konata said. "I swear…one day this child will eat us out of house and home!"

"Quiet! I will not," Kagami fussed. "It's just everything looks delicious."

"Especially you," Konata said, coming over to Kagami's seat, sitting in her lap and brushing Kagami's hair back to find the ear. She went ahead and began nibbling on it in front of everyone, not caring who was watching. "Cut it out….you know that's my sensitive part," Kagami said. "I love it when you talk dirty," Konata teased. "I'm not talking dirty," Kagami said, flustered by the sudden affection.

"Come on, I haven't done this in a while," Konata said. "Fine, fine, but wait until we get back to the room," Kagami said. "Then you can do whatever you want."

"Really?" Konata asked. "Well, you innocent girls better not disturb us then or else you'll learn a lot more than what I taught you earlier. A lot more."

The miko girls didn't know what to say but one stare from Kagami told them to go back to reading the menu. Kagami and Konata did the same but Kagami would occasionally peek at Konata, wondering what was going on in the little head of hers. _"She's right, we she hasn't been playful in a while. It's probably because we always go to places where she can't. I guess after this trip we'll just spend some quality time at home," _Kagami thought to herself.

After dinner everyone gave their farewells and the two headed back upstairs. Kagami was surprised not to see Konata in such a rush. "Strange, I usually expect you to be in a more excited mood," Kagami grinned. "I am, I just wanted to spend some time with you in bed," Konata said. "Oh, don't tell me you wanted some sex? My, my you filthy girl! You just can't stop undressing me with those eyes! Whatever will I do to satisfy that unquenchable thirst?"

"I think the roles are a little reversed but…um….maybe when we get back to the room you could…do that thing with my ear again?" Kagami asked. "Oh of course, How can I deny such a lustful demon her meal?" Konata said.

"I'm not a succubus!" Kagami fussed. Konata simply grinned and leapt onto her, kissing her as the elevator rose. Konata began pulling down Kagami's shirt so her shoulders became bare. Kagami felt shivers from the cold air of the hotel. "Wait, you're going a little too far. Wait until we get to the room," Kagami said.

"Oh, sorry. Must have gotten a little too comfortable," Konata chuckled. "You know if you were a guy people might see you as aggressive and creepy," Kagami said, fixing her shirt. She then looked at Konata smiling innocently. "But I guess since you're that cute it's hard to think that way."

The next day arrived quickly and Kagami walked out of bed naked. "Konata, for someone who just wanted to cuddle you sure tire me out." She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her torso, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower for the final day of the festival. Kagami relaxed as the water poured down on her, her hair nearly reaching her thighs. "I guess all that playfulness and flattery…she really knows what to do with me," Kagami smiled.

She then walked out of the shower and dried herself off. Konata walked in casually and turned on the shower. "Good morning!" she waved, pecking Kagami on the cheek before she undressed and stepped into the shower. "So, not going to ask me to join you?" Kagami smiled. "Oh, I thought that maybe you didn't want to after taking a shower. But come on in!" Konata cheered, happily opening the curtain. Kagami removed her towel and walked back into the shower.

She stepped in and wrapped her arms around Konata as the otaku bathed herself. "So, ready for today?" Kagami smiled. "Yep, just wash my back please," Konata sweetly asked, handing Kagami the washcloth. "So, did you like my friends from the festival?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, they seem nice. I just hope they didn't tell everyone at the festival about us," Konata said. You know Kagami…after this…I think it would be best if we talked about the problems we're going to face later."

"Problems? You mean….acceptance?" Kagami asked. "Yeah, when you came into the room two nights ago depressed because you lost your friends over me…I started thinking about the type of people we'll meet later, "Konata calmly said. "To tell you the truth….I'm a little scared Kagamin."

"It's been a while since you called me that," Kagami smiled. "But…it doesn't matter. We can still be successful and happy so there aren't too many problems. Japan feels real liberal and mature so I think we could stay here."

"Look at you, talking like we're married," Konata grinned. "Well…." Kagami said, blushing at the thought. "I'm just saying…we should think about long term problems but in general it should be okay. Today we'll relax at the festival and talk about this later."

"Yeah, let's enjoy today," Konata said.

The festival started for the last time and the two could hear the crowds of people enjoying themselves. Kagami continued looking at Konata in her miko outfit, admiring the grace it emphasized. "You look really good in that outfit," Kagami said with a blush. "Oh really? It's not the one I'm used to wearing though," Konata said. "But maybe that's because you picked it out for me huh?"

"Hey!" called out the energetic miko girl, the others following behind her. "Ready to see the festival?" she asked Konata. "Yep, lay it on me!" Konata cheered. With that the girls started their travels through the festival, enjoying the crowds and the friendly conversations with the four new friends Konata has met. It only took an hour before something began to ruin the fun.

Kagami could sense it, nearly taste the horrid feeling of disgust in the air. She couldn't pinpoint it at first but as the group continued to walk she caught it all around her. Kagami saw the people staring at her, she could feel the words they thought she didn't hear and she could see Konata feeling the same way. She leaned over towards Konata and expressed her concerns. "Konata…I don't feel like we're wanted here," Kagami shakily said. "It would be perfect if the sky was gray, it would really emphasize the mood here," Konata frowned.

The miko girls noticed it too. "It feels like the crowd is against us," the tall one said. "No, it feels like it's against those two," the smug one stated.

"Konata…I feel really uncomfortable," Kagami whispered. "Calm down baby," Konata calmly said. "I want to make sure it's us they have a problem with." Kagami was surprised by the maturity and calm demeanor Konata had, she barely seemed phased by the people around her. Out of nowhere Konata grabbed Kagami and kissed her on the lips sweetly. Kagami, this time, tried to back away, not thinking it such a good idea but when she opened her eyes she could see Konata staring into her eyes, a sense of determination. Konata was telling her not to back away and to enjoy it.

Kagami hesitated but agreed, embracing the kiss. That's when Konata heard the response she suspected. Teeth sucking, cries of disgust, and whispers echoed from the crowd. "They know about us," Konata said. The girls looked at the tall miko girl. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Some of the people might go to your school Kagami and then told their parents once they saw you dancing," the smug miko explained. Kagami bit her lip and walked in front of the girls and before the crowd. "Is there a problem with us?" she asked. The crowd didn't hesitate to answer. "Yeah, you're disgusting!" one man yelled out. "How dare you come into our festival!" a woman cried out. "How can you do something so nasty in front of us?!"

"What's your problem anyway?!"

"Who invited them anyway?!

"I think we better leave," Kagami muttered. "Kagami, don't listen to them," the energetic miko pleaded. "Let's just have fun."

"No," Konata said as the sky turned dark with rain clouds. "We have to leave before Kagami knocks someone out. My girl's a rumbler!"

The girls started to walk off but the crowd was still barking. "Yeah, you better leave! Bringing that nastiness here!" a woman yelled. "I've never seen such sluts in my life!" a man yelled out.

"WHAT?!" Kagami fussed. "Who said it?! Who said it?!" she screamed. Konata quickly rushed to block Kagami from going any further. "I want to know who said IT?!!" Kagami shouted. Mr. Hiiragi slithered through the crowd, recognizing his daughter's voice from far away. He could see Konata preventing her from fighting and joined in as well. "Come out here and say it to my face!" Kagami screamed.

The miko girls backed off a little. "I've never seen Kagami like this," the innocent one nervously said. "She must be really mad."

The guy who said it emerged from the crowd wit ha nasty, distorted curl in his face. His anger and disgust had revealed every wrinkle in his face and his eyes seemed nearly black. Suddenly a skinny male emerged from the crowd, dressed in the clothing of a shrine leader. "Now wait," he calmly said with a smile. "We shouldn't discriminate against these poor young ladies. They are just trying to enjoy the festivities. No need for such foul language," he nicely suggested. "She comes in here and picks a fight and you want to defend her?!" the man barked at the priest.

"As I recall you were the one to provoke her," the priest said. "Wait! You can't talk to the priest like that!" a woman fussed and soon a crowd emerged and surrounded the priest. "Yeah, our religion has no problem with their preferences. Let them stay," a man argued. "Yes, I'm sure they're wonderful girls," a woman said kindly. "We should be glad to meet them."

"Yeah, she was a good dancer too! Kagami Hiiragi right? I heard she's the daughter of Tadao Hiiragi!" the man said. "He's always contributed to the shrine!"

"Who cares what he does? We're talking about what she does!" The opposing crowd yelled. "Who does she think she is, kissing a girl like that?!"

"Yeah! What was her name again? She should be banished from the shrine! Along with her father!"

"They're going to Hell! How can you let them burn for eternity?!"

"Little devils!"

"Come on Kagami. We should go," Konata said, hiding her shock of the utter and blatant hatred of the crowd. She never knew something like this would happen. At the least she was glad to see supporters helping her out and defending her. Unfortunately the supporter crowd was nothing compared to the legion that opposed them. The rain began to sprinkle until it poured gently on the ground. Konata pulled out her umbrella and opened it to cover Kagami and herself.

Konata didn't need to look at Kagami to tell what was going on in her heart. Everyone knew about them and this is how they reacted, Konata knew Kagami too well to not know. The miko girls followed but kept a distance away from the two, feeling too awkward to help. "If it helps Kagami," the tall one said. "I still like you."

Kagami didn't answer. The only part of her that moved besides her legs were her clenched fists, they couldn't stop trembling. "We should get on a train and go back to the hotel," Mr. Hiiragi suggested. Konata and Kagami said very little but they both knew what was happening inside the other. When they boarded the train Konata and Kagami still said nothing. Kagami's face was hidden by the her bangs, she wanted it that way.

Mr. Hiiragi looked at Konata and could tell she was hurt as well but Konata rose her head and looked at him with a smile. _"I'll comfort her with all my heart,"_ her eyes told him. _"And she'll comfort me."_

He nodded and left them, realizing his daughter needed very little from him now. Konata was the angel who kept her safe and warm.

When the train stopped the group quickly made it to the hotel. Kagami and Konata went into their room, wanting no one else to come in. Mr. Hiiragi knew they needed to be alone so he invited the miko girls to dinner. Kagami quickly undressed out of her robe and put on her pajamas, crawling into bed and sitting up. Konata did the same and sat next to her. She wrapped her arm Kagami's shoulder and quickly wrapped her entire body around her, keeping her close to her. Kagami rested her head on Konata's shoulder. All Konata could hear were whimpers and short cries and she felt too many things to list.

She could feel a throbbing heart against her own, a trembling, crying girl in her arms, the anger and misery, the hybrid emotion they made, the tears soaking into her pajamas and worst of all, devastation. Kagami then wrapped her arms around Konata, turning her anger in tears and holding tightly. Konata didn't say anything, she knew Kagami could hear her heart well enough. Kagami decided to let it out, she let her heart's misery pour out as her cries became louder and longer. Her grip on Konata tightened and the two sat there, holding each other. Konata began to shed a tear as well, not for the words the people stabbed her with but for the trembling, crying baby in her arms. Konata, in her heart, never cared what happened to her if it meant Kagami would feel better.

"Konata…" Kagami muttered. "Just hold me."

Konata couldn't pull a smile this time, frowning any almost bursting into tears herself. "Kagami…" she said. "Please forgive me but…I'm going to…let it out too…I can't hold it in anymore." Kagami didn't say anything but she nodded and with that nod she felt a trembling, crying baby in her arms as well.

Sojiro felt a sharp pain in his chest and grabbed his chest. "Are you okay?" Yutaka asked. "No…I feel….sad," he said. "I don't know why." Yutaka just stared at him and sat next to him on the couch, both watching television. He remembered this pain, it was from when Konata came into the house crying after her fight with Kagami. "Coincidence?: he wondered. "Damn it," he muttered. He got up and picked up his cell phone from the table. He didn't know why, he couldn't understand why he did the thing he did but it made he feel better. He never called Konata but instead he sent a text message. And it read:

"**Rain is Angel's Tears."**

"What? A line from my book?" he said. "Why did I send this?" Then he smelled the sweet aroma of incense in the air. "Yutaka…did you light up the incense pots in Kanata's sanctuary?" he asked.

"No…but I smell it too," Yutaka said. "Maybe this place is haunted."

"I wouldn't say haunted," he smiled.

Konata did pick up her phone and read the message. She never questioned it but she laughed at it. She never thought she could laugh at a time like this but for some stupid reason she laughed and so did Kagami, no matter how temporary that laughter was, no matter how quickly they went back to crying, back to reflecting upon the misery of the day, it reminded them of their family back at home, who would always love them. It was what they needed.

And the rain outside continued to fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Sorry for the long chapter but all this emotion had to be capture in a single chapter. It just had to. Oh, and tell me if you think adding Sojiro at the end was kinda pushing it. I think so a little but I really wanted the title of this chapter to have a special meaning but I included him anway to see what you would say.


	81. Chapter 81: Pit of Yuri

Lucky Future

Chapter 81: Pit of Yuri

Author: Sorry about yesterday, my college classes started again and with only three hours of sleep t was difficult not to sleep all day. Oh and ironically it was raining yesterday, what a coincidence, I rather enjoyed that.

The alarm clock annoyingly set trembling waves into Konata's unprepared ears, forcing grunts out as she rose from bed, stretching her arms out. Turning her rustled bedhead she could see Kagami curled gracefully in the white sheets, the blanket spread across the floor. "Kagami…" she sweetly muttered. Konata leaned over and gently kissed the slumbering girl on her youthful cheeks, hoping it would reach her in whatever nightmares she was having.

"Kagami," Konata said. "It's time to wake up. We have to get ready for the train out of here." Kagami gently opened her eyes, shutting them quickly against the surprising sunlight. She, like Konata, stretched her arms and legs before beginning the day and, almost instinctively, wrapped her arms around Konata's neck and slithered downwards to her chest. Kagami affectionately rubbed her cheeks against Konata's, the morning greeting for today. Kagami gave off a small smile, realizing they would soon be back home. "Good," Kagami said.

The morning was awkwardly quiet; the most noise made coming from the shower's crashing water. Few words were spoken among the fatigued girls as they traveled about the hotel room, packing everything into their luggage, then again words were never needed. Yesterday's cruelty had opened their eyes to a part of the world they have rarely seen and for the first time in their lives they were embarrassed, humiliated, terrified, and miserable all in a single moment.

Luckily the sheets had long dried out their tears but the touch of their lover comforting them in a time of dire crisis would always remain with them. Kagami, after being completely dressed and packed, crawled onto Konata's bed and lied next to her, saying nothing. Konata made sure to quickly pack her remaining clothes in order to join her lover.

Konata then lightly plopped onto the bed and grabbed onto Kagami's soft hands, moving closer and closer until her head touched hers. "It'll be alright," Konata said. "We're going back home…to people who love us."

Kagami's mind sighed, as if it heard the same story already. "Konata…it's not about that. It was never about if we have a welcoming home to go to, I already know that….I really appreciate the fact that we have something like that," Kagami weakly smiled. "It's just…is this how our lives are going to be? With people liking us until they realize who we love and then they'll hate us?"

Konata snuggled closer, her head pleasantly against Kagami's cheeks and her soft breath curving against Kagami's chest. "Konata…I don't know if I can deal with what happened yesterday again….at least not for a long time," Kagami warned. "But…I want you with me, always. I love you so…with you I can grow tolerate of it."

"I love you too," Konata replied with her gentle smile, her hands reaching for Kagami and holding her closer. "I never want to leave this the place."

"The hotel?" Kagami asked. "No," Konata quickly answered. "I mean this warm place with you. Just give me a nice bed with my Kagami in it and I don't have much to complain about."

"You say that now…" Kagami sighed. "What do you mean?" Konata curiously questioned. Kagami's eyes moved into Konata's with watery blurs swimming in them, her true feelings appearing in this moment. "Konata…I don't want you to go away but…I'm too afraid that….all these people…might make it too much to bare," Kagami said. "I don't know if you or I can handle ridicule like this. It hurts so much…"

Konata sat herself on her side and placed her hand on Kagami's chest, observing the poor girl turn her head away in shame, weakness, and fear. Konata had, for the first time, became aware of the sweet, innocent fragility every human has where they fear the things they love will go away and leave them alone…hopeless to get them back. "Kagami, don't cry," Konata said. "If I didn't love you as much as I do, you and that booty, I wouldn't have been with you as long as I have," Konata said. "If I or you decide to ever leave each other because of what other people said or did…that would make me more miserable than what happened yesterday. Same for you."

"But…what if it becomes too much?" Kagami asked, turning her eyes back to Konata. "Too much for who? You?" Konata wisely asked. "You mean you right?"

"Konata…." Kagami whimpered. "You make it sound so easy….but what if I make a mistake? What if I let it all get to me and in the process…I hurt you? What if you can never forgive me?"

Konata paused, hoping she could find the words to strengthen the spirit she knew was inside Kagami because that spirit was the same spirit that gave Konata strength to handle being alone. "Kagami…what happened to that part of you that rather punch someone out than take their crap? "Konata asked. "That vicious side to you that made your sweetness hard to find?"

Kagami felt herself opening to the words as if a key had clicked into her chest. "You're a lot stronger than this, maybe with all this cuddling and all this loving I've made you soft," Konata said. "Konata?" Kagami asked. "Why should I have to be so tough just to live with you? Why do I have to fight and stop crying because other people don't like us? That's so unfair!"

Konata then snuggled back with Kagami, nuzzling her head into Kagami's chest and neck. "I know…it's unfair but…until people change, we have to be strong. Do whatever it takes to be with each other," Konata said. The two paused, nothing to say but only to think. "Am I worth it?" Konata asked. "Am I worth going against the world?"

Kagami turned down and gazed into the gleaming green eyes of the warm girl on her, she could feel her small chest rising and falling against her own. Kagami could feel the pulse in Konata's wrists and the long blue hair that went from her to the edge of the bed. Kagami smiled and started to laugh. "Of course you are!" Kagami laughed, holding onto Konata tightly. "Such a stupid question…"

Konata closed her eyes in peace and smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear." Kagami then closed her eyes, almost falling into a trance of pleasure. "Then it's settled, we fight the world and come back to each other at the end of the day and cuddle," Kagami said. "I need something to look forward to," Konata happily smiled. "Deal. And believe me, I'll forgive you if you hurt me or make a mistake. Because you let me see that timid girl inside you so I understand." Kagami nearly cried with those finishing words but she decided she much rather kiss the lips that said them.

Konata, Kagami, and Mr. Hiirgai all waved farewell to the miko girls and their parents, hoping to see them again and wishing safe journeys though Kagami could tell some of the parents didn't mean that. Konata grabbed onto Kagami's hand and grinned. Her bright and lax eyes telling her "Let them see us."

Kagami smiled, her cares about their disapproving eyes vanishing. Mr. Hiiragi quickly leapt on the train after them, realizing it was preparing to leave the station. Kagami found the seats designated to them from the tickets and comfortably fell into the seat next to the window. Konata sat next to her afterwards, relaxing her head on Kagami's shoulder. Kagami watched her joyously. "You're worth more than fighting a world," she thought to herself.

"Hey," Konata called out. "Want to make out? It'll help pass the time," she grinned devilishly. Kagami gazed at her and even took time to admire the lovely creature in front of her. Sitting next to her was a complex being whose lovely green eyes told you everything and her lips revealed more about you than you ever knew. For a second, maybe two, Kagami truly believed that sitting next to her was nothing less but an angel. _"It would sure explain a lot,"_ Kagami thought to herself, nodding to Konata's proposal and leaning in.

Konata gleefully smiled as Kagami's lips came against her own and her hands smoothly flowing through each other's hair. _"Where would I be without you anyway?"_ Kagami thought to herself. _"Not on a train making out with you and my father's sitting next to us, that's for sure."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Messenger: The World King simply asks for a tribute of dignity and respect as a sign of loyalty.

Kagami: We have too much of that for ourselves to give up to your king.

Messenger: You fools. Do you realize what you're doing?! This is madness!

(Kagami turns to look at Konata who smiles and nods.)

Kagami: Madness? THIS. IS. YURI!

(Messenger is kicked into pit of yuri)

Messenger: Hmmm….this isn't so bad.

Kagami: No one can resist the pit of yuri. NO.ONE!

Konata: Sex scene?

(Kagami picks up Konata and walks to the bedroom.)

Kagami: Of course! Can't be a movie without one!

Author: Sorry if you're tired of 300 the movie parodies but after 300 reviews I couldn't resist. (Author falls into pit of yuri with no resistance.)


	82. Chapter 82:Mother's Pride

Lucky Future

Chapter 82: Mother's Pride

Sojiro clicked the lamp off as he nestled into his warm bed, the windows now shut to prevent the cold of winter from seeping in. Yutaka's sleep began hours ago but his busy mind kept Sojiro awake, as far as two in the morning. "This house…" he murmured. "There's something wrong with it." Almost as if responding a strong gust beat against the window, giving him a jump. He wanted to quickly fall asleep and meet the girls at the train station in the morning.

Suddenly, a chill blasted through the room. Sojiro quickly turned to see the window locked tightly and his door closed. "Hmm….I wonder why it's so cold," he said. Quickly the cold air became warm, matching a sunny day where the flowers would grow. Sojiro grew nervous with every second. Suddenly, a blur!

He looked in astonishment as the blur took form, slowly it's formless body took shape, slowly it was cut down until it resembled a small girl. He squinted, hoping his sight had not gone bad. "Who's there?!" he asked. "Is this a dream?"

Long blue hair then grew from the blur and poking through the foggy colors was a pair of green eyes, gentle and soothing. Sojiro's heart immediately jolted into excitement and fear. "I-impossible…" he stuttered. The blur became peach colored, soon white appeared, surrounding the figure in a long gown and now the form took complete shape as a most familiar person. Familiar to Sojiro's heart.

"Kanata…" he said. "Is that you?"

The young lady nodded with a smile. Sojiro instantly ran up to her, his arms stretched out to hug her. His body went right through her. "Yeah…I thought as much," he resigned. Kanata turned and nervously smiled, she knew exactly what he meant. "I couldn't hold you when you died either," Sojiro said. "It's okay…I've missed you too," Kanata smiled, walking closer to him.

"I don't care if this is a dream or not…as long as you're here," Sojiro said. Kanata didn't plan to convince of such anyway, she knew her purpose. "I'm here to talk with you," Kanata said, sitting on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Sojiro sat down, feeling her warmth more and more as he came closer. "It's been a while…since you've seen me," Kanata grinned. "But…I've seen you quite frequently. In fact, I was with you earlier today."

Sojiro then placed his hand on his chest. "That was you?" he asked, almost accepting it as truth already. "Yes…I've…I've been watching Konata grow…I get very few opportunities to do so…but I can't tell you any of them….it's classified," she smiled. Sojiro lightly chuckled, enjoying the reference.

"But," Kanata said, causing the atmosphere to become tense, "my time is running thin. I only have a few more times I can come here…and even then, it will only be for very short periods."

"It sounds like there's a serious problem," Sojiro sadly grinned, his eyes almost in the distance. "Yes…in case you're wondering…it was me who made you text that message to Konata," Kanata confirmed. "She was in horrible pain…"

"Kanata…what happened?"

"She's finally feeling the true reality of the world…how unnecessarily cruel it can be…I cried almost as much as she did," Kanata confessed. "She and Kagami need each other and together they are extremely powerful, even if alone."

She then turned to Sojiro and smiled. "I am very proud of our daughter. I am proud of the person Konata has become…and I want you to tell her that for me," Kanata said. "Tell her I love her dearly and that I love and happily accept Kagami as well."

"You must be a dream…" Sojiro smiled. "You were too when you were alive," he laughed, filling the room with awkward humor. "You've raised her well," Kanata said. "And I feel bad that I could only help her so little."

"Don't blame yourself," Sojiro said. "I know you are a fantastic mother, even as you nursed her when she was an infant. In fact…she is starting to resemble you a little."

"Yes…she's really mature and…I couldn't be ha-happier…" Kanata whimpered. Sojiro tried to comfort her but he remembered his arms could not touch her. She wiped the small tear from her eye and sighed. "Please take care of all those girls…they need you," Kanata said. "Oh…and thank you for breaking up with Nanako."

"It was you that convinced me," Sojiro said. "You made me realize that I still miss you more than ever….and that me being with her….was just trying to pretend that feeling never existed."

"I'm sorry…if I've been intrusive," Kanata said. "No…not at all…you've helped us out a lot already and for somebody who's dead that's a major accomplishment," Sojiro said. Kanata then rose from the bed and looked at Sojiro with a loving smile. "You know…there is something I can do," she said. "Hmm?"

Kanata clapped her hands together and a burst of light emerged from the ground. Sojiro covered his eyes as the lights began to hurt his eyes but through the light he felt it. Kanata lightly kissed him, her hand on his cheek. He felt a tear roll down his face and he quickly placed his hand on top of hers. It only lasted a second but it was worth it. He held her hand close and smiled.

It soon began to slowly fade back into nothing but colored air as she pulled it back. "That's all I can do….sorry," Kanata apologized. "No…it was more than I could hope for and I'll make sure to give Konata your message," Sojiro warmly smiled. Kanata smiled again and nodded excitedly. She turned back towards the door. you also…please leave me a sign later on?" Kanata asked.

"A sign of what?" he asked.

"At my sanctuary in the den…leave something there as a sign…that my baby is getting married," Kanata smiled. "I want to be at her wedding." Sojiro was surprised but agreed to it nonetheless. "Sure, the day I hear about it I will leave you a sign," he said.

"Thank you…" she said. "And….goodbye." Following those words she quietly drifted into the air, vanishing from the earth once more. Sojiro remembered the night he held Konata as an infant, when she cried for hours for the mother that would never come back. He almost couldn't face the unbearable pain of holding that poor baby in his arms and telling her…that she no longer had a mom to nurse or comfort her, to hold and sing to her. He couldn't bare to tell himself either…that he no longer had a wife to do the same to him.

He placed his hand on his forehead and held back the tears. "Kanata….I…." he muttered. "I…still miss you."

The next morning he jumped out of bed with excitement and quickly brushed his teeth. He decided to leave Yutaka in her sleep and ran into the driveway, hopping into the car. He quickly turned on the engine and reversed into the neighborhood street. "My girl's coming back home today!" he cheered, driving towards the train station.

When he arrived he quickly stepped out of the car and ran to the waiting area. Kagami opened her eyes and saw Sojiro waving crazily outside the window. She turned and shook Konata awake. "Hey, Konata," she said. "Your dad's outside, waving like a maniac."

"I wake up to this?" Konata moaned. She stepped out of her seat and took her luggage down, waiting for Kagami to do the same. Mr. Hiiragi followed them both out of the train and they all greeted Sojiro as he rushed over to them. "Konata! Welcome back!" he cheered. "Hi Mr. Izumi," Kagami waved. "Hello Kagami. Thanks for watching over her," Sojiro said to Mr. Hiiragi.

"No problem…though I think we should talk about something," Mr. Hiiragi said. "No need actually," Sojiro said. "I know Konata will tell me everything."

Konata nodded and walked off with her dad, waving farewell to Kagami. "I'll meet you at Miyuki's house later!" Konata informed. "Okay! See you there!" Kagami replied. "So, ready to come home and visit the family?" Mr. Hiiragi asked. "Yeah," Kagami answered, walking away from him to her own car. "See you there," she smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled, seeing his daughter step into her car and driving off. "She seems a lot more grown now…" he said. "More mature and lady-like…I wonder…if Konata had something to do with that."

Sojiro drove the car back towards the house. "So…what happened on the trip?" he asked. Konata looked at him and frowned a little, then smiled. "Well…it's really detailed but I'll tell you," she said. "Oh, before I forget!" Sojiro said. "I met your mother in my dream last night," Sojiro said.

"She told me to tell you she loves you and is very proud of the young woman you've become."

"Dad…" Konata muttered. "You always have some strange dream."

"Yeah…" he smiled calmly.


	83. Chapter 83:Cakes Make Happy Pigs

Lucky Future

Chapter 83: Cakes Make Happy Pigs

Author: I have switched back to my regular style of writing seeing as how I was really in a novel-writing mood at the time and it tends to make the story sound different. Enjoy today's chapter!

Konata kicked her feet back and forth as she stretched across the bed, an issue of Shojo Beat in front of her. The afternoon just started and the sun was at its peak of brightness, making it easier to read the magazine. She was actually trying to pass time until Kagami came over as they promised each other earlier. Sojiro walked by the quiet room, seeing that Konata wasn't busy. He slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Umm…can I talk to you Konata?" he asked. She flipped the page in her magazine and nodded. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed, tapping his laps in anxiety. "Well…I just wanted to tell you that…while you were at the festival…I broke up with Nanako," Sojiro revealed. "Hmm? Why?" Konata asked, her eyes now focused on him with curiosity.

"Well….as hard as it may seem….I still have powerful feelings for your mother and….I guess I won't ever date again after this," Sojiro said. "Oh, I understand," Konata said, returning to her magazine. "Really? There's nothing you want to talk about?" he asked. "Maybe you're confused or sad that you don't get a new mother? I know you were excited when I suggested it before," Sojiro said.

"Oh no, it doesn't matter either way," Konata said. "In fact, it makes you more respectable to no longer date due to love."

"_My…my daughter…actually paid me respect_!" Sojiro cheered in his mind, dancing in a field of flowers as Konata spoke. "But are you lying? Are you sure Nanako didn't break up with you because you're a lolicon, late-forties, pervert?" Konata bluntly asked.

"Ouch…" Sojiro muttered. "Well…I don't want to tell you all her personal information but I guess the age difference might have been a factor." He then rose from the bed and petted Konata on her head. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Konata got up to open the front door. "That's probably Kagami," Konata smiled, running out of her room.

She quickly opened the door, greeting her lover. "Hey Kagami!" she cheered. "Hi Konata," Kagami smiled, quickly changing to a frown. Kagami walked into the living room and gave her greetings to Yutaka and Sojiro as they both watched television and then entered Konata's room.

She plopped onto the bed and began looking out the window. "Still angsting?" Konata asked. "That's not even a word…" Kagami smiled. "Well cheer up because the angst ends here," Konata said. "I want to see your pretty teeth."

"What?" Kagami asked, baffled by the statement. "It means your smile," Konata said.

"I'm not in the mood to smile," Kagami said. "I'm not going to date an emo," Konata said. "So you better change the depressing frown." She walked over to the bed and placed her fingers on the sides of Kagami's lips, stretching her face to make a smile. "Cut that out," Kagami chuckled. "Make me emo," Konata teased.

"I'm not emo," Kagami laughed, trying to pull Konata's hands away. "Only emos plop on their girlfriend's bed and say they don't want to smile," Konata kidded.

"Okay, okay. I won't angst anymore," Kagami said, feeling Konata's hands pull away. "Good, because all the crying is over. Why don't you give me a kiss?" Konata said. Kagami happily nodded and pulled Konata down to peck her on her cheek. "See? Who makes your world go round?" Konata asked.

"Orbit," Kagami smiled. "Is that supposed to be funny?" Konata asked, surprised by the science joke. "Well, only people who study would find it funny," Kagami teased, helplessly grinning. "And only precious tsudneres would scream as they get tickled," Konata said. "What are you…Konata!" Kagami screeched out, feeling little fingers digging into her ribs. "Cut it out! You'll make me scream!" Kagami laughed.

"I want laughter! Feed it to me!" Konata evilly grinned. "Feed me your laughter!"

"Cut it out! How would you like it?" Kagami asked, grabbing onto Konata, tickling her ribs and filling the room with twice the cheer. Konata laughed uncontrollably, even as she fell to the floor, Kagami doing the same afterwards. Now Kagami was on top of Konata, looking down into her eyes.

"This is such a cliché scene, a lover falling on top of another," Konata said. "Yeah…and it's always started by something stupid," Kagami smiled. Konata then grinned and began to caress Kagami's cheeks. "You know, we should just have sex right here, right now," Konata said. "Maybe just to break the tension."

Kagami just laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Always asking for it!" she cried out in humor as she rose from her companion. "Well," she said as she sat back on the bed. "You certainly made me happy."

"That's my job!" Konata declared with pride. "Yeah…well, you do a good job at it," Kagami said. "Maybe…if you lock the door, we could make out for a while."

"Ooh, I see. Locked it is!" Konata joyously stated, clicking the lock on the doorknob. She leapt onto the bed near Kagami and smiled. "So, let's see how happy you really are," Konata grinned.

Twenty minutes later Sojiro saw the two girls walking out of Konata's room, their faces red. "Busy afternoon?" he smugly asked. "Yep, Kagami just can't keep her hands off me!" Konata said. "I don't think you should be so open with your father… "Kagami grunted. "Here, I'm going to wash up."

"Ok," Konata replied, watching Kagami walk off to the bathroom. "So, is she feeling better?" Sojiro asked. "Yep," Konata said, sitting on the couch next to him. "But I'm not done yet. I want to make her a cake too." She then grabbed the Wii controller and began playing a game.

Sojiro watched her as she began rapidly pressing buttons and moving the controller around gently. He began to feel a strange sense of elegance around her, adding on to the maturity she glowed with. His daughter was well beyond most teenage girls and he now felt like he could completely entrust her to Kagami, even if she wanted to marry now.

"Something wrong dad?" Konata asked, staring back at him with her game on pause. "Hmm? Oh….you're just looking a lot like your mother," Sojiro said. "And I bet you feel like her to when I hug you!"

"Be careful what you say, Kagami could come in here and bite you to defend me," Konata calmly said, starting her game again. "Come on! Just a hug! Yutaka lets me hug her all the time!" Sojiro said. "It's best she doesn't think about you as a lolicon," Konata said, dodging his attempts as she still scored high on the game. Kagami then walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands with a paper towel. "Hmm?"

"Oh, Kagami," Konata cheered. "Want some cake?"

"Yeah, that would great!" Kagami merrily answered. "Okay, I'll starting fixing it right away," Konata said, leaping off the couch and heading towards the kitchen. "Want me to turn the game off?" Sojiro asked. "Nah, I'm still playing it," Konata answered, shuffling around for all the dishes she needed.

Kagami sat at the kitchen table and watched as Konata moved back and forth, making flawless movements and then Kagami noticed something strange. She turned to see the television in the living room. "Impossible…" she muttered. "What?" Konata asked, ceasing her batter stirring.

"You're playing that Wii game all the way from the kitchen while you cook? And you're getting a perfect score?!" Kagami asked in utter shock. "Yeah, I've done this level a hundred times before," Konata explained.

"I don't care, that can't explain this," Kagami said.

"Cake's ready!" Konata called out through the house. Yutaka and Sojiro hurriedly rushed to the kitchen and grabbed their slices, retreating back to their rooms instantly. Konata handed Kagami her slice and sat next to her at the table. "Thanks," Kagami said. "This looks delicious."

"I gave you the most strawberries on top, seeing as how you're greedy," Konata smiled. "I'll let that comment slide since you made cake," Kagami said, biting the first chunk of cake already. Kagami looked around the kitchen as she ate, sometimes at Konata, feeling better each second. She had never expected today to work out so perfectly for her. Kagami then turned to Konata and noticed she barely touched her cake. "Hey…are you going to eat that?" Kagami asked.

"Hmm? Oh, you can have it. I'm not hungry," Konata said, sliding the plate to Kagami. "Well….if you weren't hungry how come you baked cake?" Kagami asked. "Unless you baked it just for me?"

"Well…you like it right?" Konata asked. "Yeah, I love it but you know, I kinda feel bad that you do so much just to cheer me up," Kagami said, eating another piece of cake. "I would have done this anyway," Konata said. "It's only coincidence you were depressed."

"Well, it was sweet of you," Kagami said. "But I feel a little bad about being the only one who needs cheering up. Aren't you sad too?"

"Sad about what? All I ever needed was you," Konata smiled. "But who knew you could eat so much, I may have to leave you at a farm just so we can have enough food for ourselves."

"hey, I'm not completely greedy," Kagami argued. "I would give up eating cakes in fact, if it met staying with you."

"A nice proposal," Konata said. "But luckily if you have me you can eat cake all the time, especially with someone to feed it to you." Konata took the fork and dug out a piece of the cake.

"Should we be watching them?" Yutaka asked, poking her head from behind the couch along with Sojiro. "Shh…this is a rare yuri moment. Lolicon yuri in my house! I'm truly blessed!" he said as he snapped his camera to take a picture. "I'm not sure your wife would have approved of this," Yutaka nervously said.

"Hey! You said that camera was for business," Konata said. "Oh I left the flash on?" he asked. "What? Your father's taking pictures of us?" Kagami asked in shock.

"We can't even have an intimate moment around here," Konata pouted. "Why don't we go to your room…and, lock the door?" Kagami grinned. "Sounds delightful!" Konata cheered. "See you in three hours dad!" Konata waved as the two entered her room.

"Wa-wa-wait! Three hours?!" Sojiro said in total shock.

"Three hours huh? Minami and I usually stay in her room for at least an hour and a half," Yutaka said. "Wha-what?! You too?!" Sojiro screeched out.

"Yep, we usually play games, talk and watch T.V in her room until we go to karate class, jog or go out," Yutaka explained. "Oh! That's what you meant!" Sojiro said in relief.

"What do you think I mean?" Yutaka curiously asked. "What are they doing in there for three hours?"

"Well…you'll understand later in life," Sojiro said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Love can allow miraculous things to happen. How do you think Konata was made?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otaku Helper: Author!! Oh my god!! Someone, call an ambulance!!!

Konata: What happened?

OH: He was working as usual until he suddenly collapsed and his stomach keeps growling so loudly!

Kagami: I think he's trying to say something.

Author: Please….feed…me re….re….reviews! Star…ving!

Konata: Get him some reviews quick!

OH: Author, you're going to make it! Please, don't leave me!

Author: Otaku Helper….if I don't make it…I leave the company to you…oh no! I can see the light!

Konata: At least you get to go to Heaven.

Author: No! It's a red light! It's hot and firery!

OH: Oh NO!!!!


	84. Chapter 84:Sex Expert!

Lucky Future

Chapter 84: Sex Expert?!

Starting as a regular sunny day, the school was busy with active students walking and talking through the hallways at lunch time. Kagami and Tsukasa exited the cafeteria, holding four boxes of food for their friends at the classroom. "So, it stank for weeks," Tsukasa smiled. "Well, that's what happens when you don't wash it right," Kagami chuckled, glad the conversation was going so well. Both of them knew how the other felt, it wasn't hard to tell. This was one of their first conversations in weeks.

Konata sat with Miyuki, discussing the winter festival and what occurred there. "Oh my," Miyuki said in shock. "That seems so cruel." Konata nodded. "Yep but at least Kagami is feeling better now. I was really worried about her," Konata said. "Well, she's lucky to have someone like you," Miyuki said.

"Thanks," Konata heartedly smiled. "You know we should find you a boyfriend soon. Someone you can act all nervous around and to help you when you trip or hit something."

"Well…I don't think I'm quite ready for something like that," Miyuki nervously smiled, blushing at the idea of a man to hold to. "I think I should learn to become independent first."

"Always smart, he'd probably would nickname you Wikipedia or something," Konata said. "That's my favorite website…" Miyuki muttered, surprised Konata mentioned it. "We're here," Kagami said, walking into the classroom with Tsukasa. She handed the two their boxes and sat across from Konata but next to Tsukasa.

"So, did they hand out that job selection sheet in your class too?" Konata asked Kagami, popping her chopsticks apart. "Yeah, I still have it with me," Kagami said, pulling it out of her pocket. Konata leaned over to peek at it as Kagami held it over the table. "A lawyer? Economics?" Konata read. "My Kagami wants to be a business woman!"

"Is that true?" Miyuki asked. "Yeah…I can't see myself doing anything else," Kagami said. "Yeah, well it fits your personality anyway. You look sexy in a business outfit," Konata casually said. "Are you girls jealous?"

Miyuki and Tsukasa shook their heads, not knowing what to say. "Kagami is going to bring the bread home for me! I get to have a rich woman!" Konata cheered. "That means I can be as lazy as I want now!"

"Hey, you're working too!" Kagami fussed. "Don't think I'm the only one who's going to support you. I know if I come home you'll be so bored that you'll want to have se…..never mind." Kagami's face turned red and she returned to eating her rice quietly. "You two talk as if you're married," Miyuki chuckled. "Yeah, that so strange!" Tsukasa said. "Sometimes you can tell how people will end up based on how they talk to each other, right?" Tsukasa excitedly asked.

"I think that applies to every situation," Kagami said. "Besides, who's planning for marriage anyway? We need to set our goals and careers first."

"That doesn't sound like a rejection to the idea of marriage," Miyuki smiled. Kagami nearly choked on her rice. "Wow! You made her choke! You're doing great Miyuki," Konata cheered. "You must have made her nervous. Good job!"

"I didn't mean to," Miyuki whined, watching as Tsukasa patted Kagami's back. "Well….well," Kagami panted. "It's not like…it's not…a bad idea." She turned to look at Konata simply smiling as usual with her relaxed eyes. "How can you stay so calm when people are talking about your romantic future?" Kagami curiously asked.

"Oh, I always knew we would get married," Konata said. "That's just how it is."

"Konata…" Kagami blushed. "Yep, I already told you that you're the perfect person for me," Konata said. "We'll get married whenever it's best for the both of us."

"Wow," Tsukasa said. "That must be such a relief. If I were in a relationship I always imagine that the guy would propose to me any second and I wouldn't know what to say!"

"Me too…and if it's a guy you don't really want to say yes to…it would be so mean to say no but you have to," Miyuki said. "But didn't your mom say no to your dad at first?" Kagami asked. "Wouldn't it be hard to propose again if the person said no before?"

"That is usually the case but I don't know what happens after one says no," Miyuki smiled. "You know that's good material," Konata said. "Someone should write a fanfic about you Miyuki. _The girl who thought she knew everything didn't know what love could be…until she met an unusual boy at an unusual place!"_

"That's good stuff," Konata victoriously smiled. "I don't think love lives are that simple," Kagami said. "So, what job did you write down? Brigade leader and animator guy again?"

"Nope, this time I chose serious jobs," Konata said, handing Kagami the paper from her bag. "Let's see," Kagami said. "Author? Isn't your dad an author too?"

"Yep, its perfect for me. Stay at home and type whenever you want," Konata said. "Yeah but I know you. You'll type a few sentences, stop because you can't think of something and then decide to take a break by playing games," Kagami explained. "Then you'll forget and play games for hours, then I'll come home and you jump on me and ask me for se….never mind." She blushed and once again returned to eating her rice.

"May I see the list?" Miyuki asked. "Sure," Konata said, taking it from Kagami and handing it to Miyuki who skimmed it. Instantly she paused. "Oh my…." She shakily said. "What?" Kagami asked.

"You want to be a…sex expert?" Miyuki stuttered. "yep, with plenty of practice from Kagami I'll be more than qualified to help others," Konata smiled. "What do you put on your resume for that kind of job?" Tsukasa asked.

"No, no!" Kagami fussed. "Don't continue the conversation any further. Don't ask questions or encourage further discussion!"

"Oh come on Kagami, she's just curious," Konata said. "No, I don't want you motivated for such an odd job. I know exactly how life will be with that as your occupation."

_In the future:_

"_Hi honey, I'm home," Kagami said, dropping her suitcase and taking her shoes off. "Oh, hi lovely!" Konata grinned, poking her head out of the kitchen. "Hey Kagami…after dinner…I think I need to study for my sex expert class tomorrow," Konata innocently said. "Study? We studied two times this morning and you came to the office and we studied there too, I'm tired," Kagami said._

"_But I need you to help me obtain my dream! I need more sex! The experience has only raised me three levels! More sex!" Konata whined. "Using videogames to describe our intimate activities…yeah, what a turn on," Kagami groaned. "Fine, we'll study so more after my shower."_

"_Yay!" Konata cheered, hugging Kagami tightly. "I love it when you use the word study instead of lovin', I'll be sure to gain four levels tonight!"_

"Oh dear god…" Kagami said. "Wow, that sounds great!" Konata smiled widely. "Please pick a better job and don't send that in," Kagami said. Konata agreed and erased it from the list. Below it was "Game Tester".

"That's actually a pretty good fit," Kagami said, pointing at it on the paper. "This you should do."

"Yeah, I thought so too but the constant lovin' from the other job really distracted me," Konata said. "I could probably do some writing on the side too."

"See, that's much better!" Kagami smiled. "Instead of you tiring me out everyday you can do this and accomplish a lot." Miyuki and Tsukasa continued eating, watching the two talk from their seats. This was the usual occurrence whenever they gathered, Kagami and Konata would just float into their own little world, leaving them behind to watch. Miyuki never admitted it but she loved to watch the two of them talk and fuss, it made her feel closer to them.

Tsukasa didn't seem to mind either way, enjoying it or being a part of it. She would just eat her noodles and watch with a blank stare as Kagami popped Konata in the head with her chopsticks. Strangely you could see a faint smile in her grunts and fusses; she enjoyed even fussing at Konata.

The end of the school day had come and everyone rose from their seats, preparing to head to a club or return home. Konata decided to use this chance to talk to her teacher. "Kuroi sensei," Konata called out. "Oh, hi Konata. I see you didn't fall asleep during class today, then again the mmorpg was offline last night wasn't it?" Nanako said, recalling her boring night.

"Well, I had plenty of sleep actually, they were showing some exclusive event and it replaced the anime I watch," Konata explained. "But I just wanted to ask something."

"Ask me something? Well, it's about time!" Nanako cheered. "You ask your teacher anything! That's why I'm here!" Konata nodded. "Okay. Why did you break up with my dad?" she asked.

Nanako froze in horror. She wasn't expecting that. "Well…he actually…suggested it," she muttered. "But I agreed so it was mutual!"

"I understand that but why?" Konata asked, her expressionless face worrying Nanako. "Well….we just realized that dating each other…was kinda the wrong thing to do. You see…I've been single for a while so I just wanted a man and he missed his wife so he sought out comfort and we…kinda met up and…there ya go!"

"Ok thanks," Konata smiled. "I was just wondering." Konata then walked out of the classroom, waving her teacher goodbye and catching up with Kagami and Tsukasa. "Strange girl…" Nanako said as she picked her bag up off the ground. She looked at the clock and decided to watch the girls walk home from her class window.

She dropped her bag and gazed at them as they talked and enjoyed their youth. Nanako couldn't help to envy them, feeling heavily attached to them. "Hmm….three years has it been?" she asked herself. "They seem happier than the first year I met them…especially those two," she said as she watched Kagami playfully push Konata and laugh. She couldn't help but feel attached to them, she felt like they were her own children now, growing up slowly as time passed, making decisions and changing after each vacation they took. "At least they know what they want from life," Nanako said, pulling a bottle of sake out of her bag.

She drank almost half of it without stopping. "Hmm….maybe I should give women a shot?" Nanako pondered. "Yui's still single right?" she murmured in a drunken tongue. She was actually drinking some pretty heavy liquor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Good afternoon!

OH: Author! You made it from the hospital!

Author: Yep! The surgery was quick and painless….except to my checkbook, it will cry flowing rivers for eternity….

OH: I've been trying to run the company as best I could while you were away. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes.

Author: Nonsense, I'm sure you did a splendid….what's that?

OH: Oh! Hiyori sent us a package but I wanted to wait until you came back to open it.

Author: You fool! You'll doom us all! She keeps sending me bomb mail!

OH: What?! Why?!

Author: Because I didn't pair her up with Konata!! Crap! I'm not opening that! I just came from the hospital!

OH: Don't worry….I'll open it…it's my fault

(Author grabs her wrist ever so gently)

Author: No, don't be so rash. I'll open it so you can live.

(Walks over to open it)

OH: Oh Author-sama…you're so brave and selfless!

Author: Look! It's just manga! She knows how I like manga!

OH: Oh thank goodness.

(Author freezes in horror)

OH: What is it?!

Author: It's….yaoi….that brutish fiend….(Author is paralyzed in horror)

Kagami: Why didn't you just send it back to her?


	85. Chapter 85:Decisions!

Lucky Future

Chapter 85: Decisions

Konata sneezed while the gray sky continued to drop snow onto the ground her red jacket keeping her as warm as possible. "I wish Kagami was here" she said, looking around the school yard as students headed home. "But she has to go job hunting today." Konata then pulled out a slip of paper out of her pocket, rereading it once more to understand what she had to do. "Meet me in the classroom fifteen minutes after school, love Patricia!"

"I wonder what this is about," Konata said, placing it back in her jacket. She decided to sit outside and enjoy the scenery to pass time. Minami and Yutaka enjoyed it as well as they exited the school, closer to each other than usual. Konata grinned as the two walked by, noting how much more they were talking today.

"So I left the plants on the porch but I got sick again so they died," Yutaka laughed. "I heard that plats react to sound…maybe they missed the sound of your voice," Minami said. "Really? That so sweet," Yutaka blushed. Hiyori poked her head from behind a nearby tree, writing every little thing they said that would make good material. "My next doujin is going to rock!" Hiyori grinned. "Foolish Minami, you should have said: _So I guess that makes me a flower!_ That would have given you extra points with Yutaka, maybe unlock a special scene."

Tsukasa and Miyuki then left afterwards, waving Konata farewell as they separated at the gate. "Bye!" Konata smiled, checking her cell phone to see what time it was. "Hmm…I'm supposed to meet Patricia in a few minutes, better get going." Konata leapt off the bench and walked back into the school, wishing Kuroi-sensei a good day as they passed each other.

Konata opened the door to the room to see Patricia admiring the snow through the window. "I'm here," Konata announced. "Oh, hi Konata! I didn't hear you," Patricia smiled. "I hope you're not here to confess your dormant love for me," Konata said.

"That's not it. I have great news!" Patricia cheered. "But we have to wait for Hiyori to come back. She's a part of this too." Konata sat down in her seat, wondering what was so wonderful and involved Hiyori, Patricia and herself.

A few minutes passed and Patricia was starting to get worried. "Where is she? I can't hold it any-"

"I'm here!" Hiyori exclaimed, busting the door open. "I'm here! I was just…a little busy. Good material was right in front of my eyes! I couldn't resist!" Patricia understood perfectly and excused the tardiness. "Well, now that you're here we can tell Konata the surprise," Patricia said.

"Oh right!" Hiyori recalled. Patricia nodded and then sat in the seat in front of Konata, turning in it to face her. "You know how Hiyori's play has starting spreading and she's starting to publish her own manga?" Patricia asked, making sure Konata remembered.

"Yep, how can I forget," Konata nodded. "Well…" Patricia gleefully squealed. "She was listening to our CD, the one you and I made and sell at the cosplay café! Her editor heard it and showed it to some people he knew in the music industry!"

Konata's eyes began to widen, she sensed what the news was going to be. "They want to distribute it!" Patricia joyously yelled out. "Can you believe it?!" she cheered, grabbing onto Konata's shoulders. "Our CD?" Konata asked, still in disbelief. "Yeah! They said we're just what they were looking for in a new group!" Patricia explained.

"Now wait, don't get too excited," Hiyori warned. "They said they will distribute it in small amounts and if most of them sell then they'll be willing to talk."

"That doesn't matter! The CDS will sell!" Patricia defended. "But there is a little thing we need," Patricia said calmly. "Since you and I made the CD together, both of us must decide if we want it to be released into the public. If you say no, just give me a good reason and I'll understand."

Konata was speechless for a second, she would usually jump at the opportunity but now she had Kagami, she had to think about how Kagami might feel about decisions she makes. "Konata?" Patricia asked, concerned about the uncanny silence. "Well, I would love for it to be released but…a group? They're actually considering us to be a band?" Konata asked.

"Well, you can sing beautifully," Hiyori said. "And my editor says the music people love the looks you two have. It just comes down to whether or not you want to and can but…I thought you would leap at this kind of opportunity. You'll be just like Aya Hirano!"

"Yeah but…I want to know what Kagami says and if she's oaky with it. If our CD is successful than they'll want us to be in a band and that would mean we would have to travel a lot and what about college?" Konata explained.

"Yeah…you're right," Patricia resigned. "I didn't think about all that. But, if we're successful we won't need college!"

"This is a very important decision, as much as I would love to I need time to think about this," Konata said, not taking a single chance with this. "I understand," Patricia said. "Take as long as you need," her voice hinting at defeat. Konata rose from her seat, thanked them for their time and left the classroom.

"This must be hard," Hiyori said. "If Konata says no then you might not have a chance…and your potential career is ruined…"

"No," Patricia smiled. "It's because of Konata that we even made that CD so she has right to do what she wants, no matter how bad I want it. I would want her to treat me just the same if I were her." Hiyori smiled. "So this is what all that responsibility and important decision stuff is about, huh?" she chuckled.

"Well….this decision is the biggest one I've ever made…but I think Konata's made even bigger ones before this. She seems a lot more mature now than before but she's still a lot of fun to be with," Patricia said. "Usually when you grow up people have a hard time getting use to the changes you make."

Miyuki sat comfortably on the couch in her living room, reading a book until she heard a knock on the door. She placed it on the coffee table and opened the front door. "Hello Konata," Miyuki smiled, happily surprised by the visit. "Kagami isn't home yet but would you like to come in and have some tea?"

"Thanks," Konata said, walking into the household. She sat on a comfy chair as Miyuki walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pot, bringing small cups into the room. "So, did Kagami say when she'll come back here?" Konata asked; grabbing a cup after Miyuki filled it. "She said she would be home by five at the most," Miyuki informed.

"I have to talk to her about something important," Konata said. "Do you mind if I ask what it is?" Miyuki politely asked. "Patricia at work made a CD with me and some music industry people are interested in it, they might even want us to form a group," Konata explained.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Miyuki happily said. "Yeah but I want to see if it's oaky with Kagami and if I do this now that means I won't go to college after high school, which will make it harder in case the group doesn't work out. I might become a burden," Konata explained.

"When you talk to the music producers why don't you arrange it so you can still take classes at college and do music?" Miyuki asked. "I know but that would make life very busy and…there's just a lot of things that could change if I do this," Konata said.

"You sound almost miserable," Miyuki said. "I'm just a little nervous right now, it feels like my future is kinda balancing on a small stick right now," Konata confessed. "If I say yes I could either succeed and that has so many other consequences that could happen and if I don't succeed or say no and don't do good in college or say no and do good in college…."

"It sounds like you need to figure out what is most important," Mrs. Takara said, walking down the stairs. "Mother?" Miyuki said in surprise, not noticing her there before. "I was just eavesdropping but I guess you're finally feeling the business world creeping up on you," Mrs. Takara said, sitting down on a chair across from Konata. "And it sounds like to me…if you don't mind me saying, that you and Kagami are perfect for each other already."

"Well, we still have a lot to learn about each other," Konata said. "We haven't lived together or worked together yet and there are still so many things to learn about her," Konata happily said.

"Well, I'm just proud that you're living life with a good mind and heart. I may not be related to you but I'm proud of you," Mrs. Takara said. "You're more mature than I thought when I first saw you."

"What did you think I was before?" Konata asked. "A pervert," Mrs. Takara said. "Not that I didn't like you, I loved you the first time I saw you! You are too cute!"

Suddenly the front door opened. Kagami took her shoes off and walked into the living room. "Oh, hi Konata!" she smiled. "Good afternoon Miyuki, Mrs. Takara."

"Good afternoon dear. Konata came over with some wonderful news and she wants to discuss it with you. Want me to fix you some tea?" Mrs. Takara asked. "Yes please," Kagami answered. "Come, we'll go to my room," Kagami said, walking up the stairs.

"Good luck," Miyuki said. "Thanks," Konata said, climbing the stairs after Kagami. After all, this would now become a defining point in their relationship where both their goals and dreams hung in the balance, where sacrifices must be made for the other to be happy, to maintain happiness and to make life better. Konata felt the importance weigh down on her but no matter what she would love Kagami, and to her, that was the one thing she would always need and has always been the most important.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Fluff…an element that can make or break a story. A force so powerful it can shake the foundation of our lives and feelings. What if 5000 years ago, the ancient Egyptians played a game using real monsters to battle with fluff?

Author: What if, the pharaoh, a world famous fluff master, was caught and sentenced to public execution? As he died he told the world that all his treasures were hidden in "One Place". Now, fluff masters across the world search for One Place so they can become the King of Fluff.

Author: But a young boy named Kurosaki D. Fluffy runs into a shinigami and is blessed with fluff powers? But Fluffly also has a nine tailed fluff monster sealed inside him? Now he is determined to become the Fluff King and find One Place!

Kagami: How many references to anime do you have?

Tsukasa: I can't recognize anything in there! I don't know any of these anime!


	86. Chapter 86:Above All Else

Lucky Future

Chapter 86: Above All Else

Kagami unraveled her hair, letting it flow down freely as Konata walked into the room. She stretched her arms out and began brushing her hair in front of the mirror. "So, how was job hunting?" Konata asked, taking a place on Kagami's bed. "It went fine, it took a while to find a place but this music store needs a cashier. They said I would be perfect for the job."

"Wow….that's too coincidental," Konata said in surprise. "Why?" Kagami asked, turning back with her hair in her hand and some of it riding off her ears. "When you give me that cute look Kagami, I can't help but pounce on you and ruin that hair!" Konata grinned. "Well you'll have to resist, tell me the good news," Kagami said, turning back to not tempt Konata.

"Well, remember that CD Patricia and I made?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded, looking at her hair and Konata in the mirror's reflection. "Well, Patricia told me earlier today that Hiyori was listening to it at work and her editor showed it to a few people from the music industry. They want to sell our CD."

"That's great!" Kagami cheered, stopping her brush and smiling at Konata. All Kagami could see was a face of concern. "Right?" Kagami asked. "Well yeah but if the sales are good they want Patricia and me to become a group and make more," Konata said.

"Okay, but shouldn't you be more happy about this? This is a great deal!" Kagami excitedly said. "Yeah but it might disturb…us," Konata said. Kagami curled her brow in confusion. "I don't understand," Kagami said. "What's wrong?"

"Well, in a few months we graduate and then go to a university. I was kind of planning on going to whatever school you did," Konata said. "Konata, that's a big commitment," Kagami warned. "But…I think I know what you're trying to tell me. You want to be close to me. I've been thinking about it too but what about your career and education?"

"That's the thing, being an author doesn't require a degree neither does singing," Konata happily said. "But I wanted to get a degree anyway so I can always have something to fall back on in case neither works out. So any college with you is just fine, if you want me to be there with you."

"Of course I do, but it'll be the first time we'll be living with each other," Kagami said. "We have to be careful and give each other our own space. But what does that have to do with the music?"

"I don't think I will be able to go to college with you if I agree to be in the band and it would be too late to apply afterwards and still be with you," Konata said. "What if the band fails too? Then I can't do anything at all and you'll be further away from me than ever."

"Konata…" Kagami muttered, realizing the hard place Konata was stuck in. "I really want to do all these things and all of them will lead me to happiness but…I talked it over with Mrs. Takara and she told me to decide what was most important," Konata said. "I instantly decided it was you. So, no matter what I decide it must involve me being with you. I just want to know what you think."

"Konata, if you want to be in a group and travel throughout Japan….I mean, that's a lot of money and fame. How can you pass that up just for me?" Kagami said. "We can still keep in touch, you can visit and we can talk online and celebrate holidays together."

"Kagami…how can I pass you up for all that stuff?" Konata said. "I never wanted success or money, those are just perks but if I say no….Patricia won't get to be in a band and I might destroy her only chance to make it big."

Kagami gazed at the little girl on her bed in the mirror, watching her face change throughout the conversation. Kagami could almost feel the weight Konata bore. She also couldn't help but feel the warmth too. Kagami was ready to sacrifice her joy temporarily so Konata could be happy in a group but she had forgotten how intimate and sweet Konata was.

"Konata," Kagami said. "I want to be with you as much as possible too…more than you think but….I don't want to have that feeling when I'm holding you, when we might be stuck in a financial situation or worst…that you could have been something more than just the girl I love…and that maybe I was the one who prevented that."

"Kagami…" Konata muttered. Kagami felt like now she had to set everything into perspective. "If you want to please everyone do you think you can pull off going to college, passing college with high grades, getting a degree, traveling across Japan with money you don't have, maintaining a good bond with Patricia, accomplish her dreams, make money, and be successful all at once?"

"What about song writing and singing rehearsal? If you become famous you're going to have to dance and play for people at events. What if you're offered a job in voice acting too since you're a singer?" Kagami asked, fixing the back of her hair. "Kagami…" Konata said.

"I'm sorry if I sound too harsh but….I want you to realize what kind of position you are in and what you're really saying. Voice acting, singing, success, fame….you can't tell me you've never wanted to be part of any of those," Kagami said. She sighed as Konata remained silent. "Don't be angry Konata but don't let me stop you from being a success. Even if you were gone, even if I couldn't see that doesn't mean I would stop loving you."

"I know I may be the only thing you need but that doesn't mean you have to deprive yourself of everything else," Kagami explained. "Konata…say something…" she calmly and gently demanded.

"If I fail at this singing business, I won't get to go to college with you until a year later…and if I succeed I won't get to go to college at all," Konata reviewed. "…Kagami."

"Yes Konata?" Kagami kindly asked, anticipating an answer. "I've decided," Konata said. "There's a lot of people depending on me now…and I've decided that I…want to try this band out."

"Konata?" Kagami said in surprise. "It's going to be hard without you for a while, especially since we haven't even been together for a year…and I won't get to learn how good it feels to live with you for a long time but…promise you will keep in contact and answer all my calls and emails," Konata pleaded.

Kagami rose from her seat and sat next to Konata on the soft bed, looking into her green eyes. "I'm not going to promise because I don't have to promise. You know I will and don't think something like this will make us distant from each other," Kagami said.

"You're right…" Konata said. "If this CD helps us make it big, I promise I'll become successful and give you a lot of money and buy you a lot of stuff. In fact, I'll buy us an apartment so we can live together after my career, and I'll visit you as much as I can and help you study and-"

"That's enough," Kagami smiled. She plopped backwards onto the bed, Konata soon followed. "Just imagine when you become rich and famous," Kagami smiled. "You won't have to worry about college or getting a job, you could live in comfort!"

"Yeah but I still want you no matter what," Konata said, placing her hand on Kagami's chest, moving closer to her. "The only reason I'm agreeing to this is so I can make a lot of money for us and because I'm going to make sure I become a hit."

"And don't worry," Kagami sweetly smiled. "I won't forget about you, hate you, distance myself from you, or ignore you. You're always on my mind, even when I was job hunting and even when I try to study."

"I'll watch you on T.V and listen to all your songs," Kagami smiled. "Well. Sounds like I found my number one fan already!" Konata grinned, kissing Kagami softly.

It was now snowing outside the school and Patricia waited in the classroom for Konata and Hiyori to show up. Konata had called Patricia the previous night and told her to come to the class afterschool the next day; she was going to tell her the decision. The door opened but only Hiyori came in. Patricia greeted her and they both sat down.

"What do you think her answer's going to be?" Hiyori asked. "Well…I really don't know but I can't lie. If she says no…I would be angry….but…I understand her decision. I just don't want to pressure her or hurt our relationship. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here anyway," Patricia answered.

The door then opened and Konata walked into the room. "Konata…" Patricia said. Konata placed her bag on the desk and stood before both girls, ready to give her answer. "I want to do it," Konata said. Patricia's heart jumped and a wide smile stretched out across Hiyori's face. "Really?! You really mean it?!" Patricia excitedly danced. "Yeah but I have a few conditions…they're necessary to me no matter what," Konata said.

"O-okay…sure. What are they?" Patricia asked. Konata cleared her throat. "I decided to do this because I want to help you make your dream come true and I want to make Kagami as happy as possible above all else. I won't get to be with her as much as before but I want to always keep in contact with her. I want to see her and hear her, she's my motivation for this and if I can't even visit her occasionally…if I can't see my girl…then I can't be in this group," Konata explained. "Is this okay with you?"

Patricia just looked at Konata with a blank expression. Suddenly, it became a wide opened smile. "Of course!" Patricia cheered, hugging Konata, joyous about her decision. "I just want everyone to be happy!" Patricia said. "I can't believe it! We're going to be singers!"

"Congratulations, I'll call my editor and the CD will be distributed immediately," Hiyori said, clicking her cell phone. "This is really happening!" Patricia excitedly said. Konata smiled. "Yeah, it really is," reviewing one of the biggest choices she has ever made. "I want to make Kagami happy above all else…and she wants to make me happy above all else…that's love."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH: That was another great book signing sir!

Author: Yeah, these fans deserve it. They're the ones that get me paid.

Manager: Here's your check Author.

Author: Why thank you.

(Opens envelope)

Author: Whoa! Look at this Otaku Helper!

OH: That's amazing! You're rich!

Author: Yep! 8000 reviews!

OH: Oh, you were talking about that….can I have the check then?

Author: No way, I'm not stupid. This is going straight to production funds.

OH: Are you making something special?

Author: I don't know…I might.

(Ominous grin!)


	87. Chapter 87:Celebration,Realization

Lucky Future

Chapter 87: Celebration, Realization

Kagami held on tightly to Konata, curling her arm around Konata as they enjoyed the serenity of the park. Konata felt immense relief from the decision she made and was thrilled the problem was resolved. Kagami felt closer to the well snuggled otaku and their cheeks remained in contact. Snow silently fell in little numbers, creating a world dedicated to the two's peace and relaxation.

"So, I have an idea," Konata said, awakening Kagami from her daze. "Hmm?" Kagami sounded, surprised by the sudden statement. "When I become rich and famous…in what I think will be a year," Konata explained, showing her excitement. "I want to meet you in a very intimate place."

"A love hotel?" Kagami asked. "No, I mean we should meet each other in a sentimental place that holds a lot of memories for us. Something that emphasize our reunion," Konata said. "Emphasize our reunion?" Kagami repeated, pondering what place would be suitable. "And we have to go there today to see if it will be perfect," Konata said.

"Today? You must be really excited about this," Kagami said. "So, have any ideas?"

"Hmmm…" Konata hummed, digging through her recollections for an ideal place. "Maybe we could find a new place? Like this park…but…it's only really pretty in the winter."

"We should pick a place that represents what we feel for each other," Kagami suggested. "A strip club it is!" Konata cheered. "No!" Kagami fussed. "Nothing perverted."

"Ah, I'm only kidding!" Konata laughed, waving it off. "Come on, we can think while we walk." Kagami nodded, following Konata to wherever she was taking them both.

Patricia lied across her bed, grasping onto the phone with excitement. This had been her third phone call. "Hey Misao, it's Patty! Guess what? Konata said yes! I'm going to become famous!" Patricia squealed. "Can you believe it?! I'm going to be a Japanese singer! This is a dream come true!"

"Congratulations," Misao said, holding the phone back from her ear as Patricia continued to practically scream. "I'll be sure you get a free copy of my CD!! Do you want the one you heard at the cosplay café or the maybe you would prefer some new ones I'll make soon?"

"Yeah, yeah, any one would do. Congratulations," Misao grunted, irritated by the horrid wailing coming out of her phone. "Okay, see ya! I have to call Ayano now and tell her the good news!"

"Actually, Ayano is here too," Misao said. "Really? What's she doing at your house?" Patricia asked. "Not yuri!" Misao quickly shouted. "I didn't ask…" Patricia said, worried she might have upset Misao. "Oh…never mind then," Misao smiled, hanging up the phone. Patricia shrugged her shoulders and called Yutaka and then Minami. She even called Hiyori to make sure she didn't forget.

Yutaka hung up the phone and then took it back, clicking the speed dial. "The Iwasaki residence," Minami said, holding the phone with her shoulder as she vacuumed the carpet. "Hi Minami, it's me!" Yutaka cheered. "Did you hear about Patricia and Konata?"

"Yes, Patricia called me a few seconds ago but she was screaming at me," Minami said. "Yeah, me too. I guess she's excited," Yutaka laughed.

"How's your sister feeling about this?" Minami asked, moving the dresser, watching the flower pot as it rumbled. "Konata was worried but she actually seems excited about it now. I guess she was holding it all back until she discussed it with Kagami," Yutaka explained.

"I never knew Konata could sing," Minami said. "Does she sing at the café?" Yutaka nodded, holding the phone with both hands. "Yep, she sings Melancholy of Haruhi songs like Boken Desho Desho and Hare Hare Yukai. Those are my favorites, probably because they're the openings and endings but the dance sequence is amazing," Yutaka cheered.

Minami paused for a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" she said. "What? You never heard of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya? It's a popular anime," Yutaka explained. "I don't really watch anime," Minami said, pushing the vacuum underneath the living room table. "I never knew that. I guess since my sister and uncle do I probably assume everyone else does," Yutaka chuckled. "What do you watch?"

"Crime and mystery shows," Minami says. "Oh, like Scooby Doo?" Yutaka asked.

"No, like Death Note, Noir, Neuro, and Darker than Black," Minami said. "Wait, those are all anime," Yutaka said.

"Oh…" Minami replied, having an unexpected epiphany. "I guess I do watch anime then." Yutaka was still confused. "What did you think anime was?" Yutaka asked. "Um…maybe I shouldn't answer that…" Minami nervously said.

Sojiro calmly sat before Kanata's sanctuary, inhaling deeply. The incense smoked into the air, producing a sweet aroma around him, relaxing his thoughts and clearing his mind. "So," he said, exhaling. "Konata's already decided her future after high school. What do you think?"

Kanata's image stared back at him, giving no response. "I guess that was a dream…or maybe you do have limited time here," Sojiro sadly mumbled. "But you're probably watching from above anyway. I just wanted to tell you…maybe see if you would react."

The picture frame began moving. Sojiro rose from his seat on the floor and gazed in amazement. "I can't believe this!" he cheered. "And my girls aren't here to witness this!" He then felt a chill on his neck. He turned with a smile. "Kanat….oh," he said. He walked over to the window and closed it. "It was the wind…." Returning to his seat with a sigh, he relaxed his body and closed his eyes again. Unfortunately he was too busy laughing at himself to appear relaxed. "Pwahahaha! How excited can I be?" he laughed. "Jumping around over the wind!"

Hiyori rose from the meeting table, shaking hands with the music producer. "Thank you for the opportunity Mr. Oda," Hiyori smiled. "I'm happy that my friends get a chance in the media too."

"Well, if these CDs sell good they're in. They only have themselves and you to thank," he kindly said, leaving with his assistant. With his walk and chunky smile Hiyori felt he was reliable, maybe even merciful, despite the rarity of such a trait in the business world. "That went well," Hiyori's editor noted. "And you wonderful in business attire," he grinned.

Well Mr. Editor, you should know I'm a yuri myself, but thank you for the compliment," Hiyori smiled, leaving the room before him. She pulled out her cell phone and clicked speed dial. Trembling legs and arms made her nervous and when she heard a ring she clicked the phone shut. "No…" she muttered. "I have to leave her as she is…" Hiyori said. "I made that mistake once…." She looked into the now empty meeting room. "But around these people…can I find someone like her again?" The people below her, walking along the sidewalks and street, somehow they told her she wouldn't.

Kagami raised her eyebrow in curiosity. She looked at the shifting smile on Konata's face. "You sure you want this place?" Kagami asked. "Hmm…." Konata hummed, holding her chin. The SOS Brigade Fan Club building was probably not the best place to reunite. "How about…I got it!" Konata cheered. "What is it?" Kagami asked. "The Golden Pavilion in Kyoto!" Konata cheered.

"The Golden Pavilion? Why?"

"That's where we spent our first time together in Kyoto, just the two of us. And also…it's in the city where we officially made love," Konata grinned, holding onto Kagami. "Besides, you love the Golden Pavilion!"

"Yeah, so, you want us to meet, a year after you sign your contract," Kagami asked. "Yep, in front of the Golden Pavilion," Konata smiled. "I want to meet you there and be with you for the rest of the night and day. Maybe the week!" Kagami serenely accepted the idea, already anticipating it. "The Golden Pavilion…our first trip together and in the city where we opened up to each other. That sounds perfect," Kagami smiled.

Clouds now passed the nighttime moon, giving light onto the city and occasionally taking it away. Yui raised her glass in celebration. The night lived young and the Izumi family met with the Hiiragi family at the Suta Restaurant, celebrating the opportunity Konata now held firmly. "To Konata!" they all cheered. "Now I don't have to work! We can all mooch off of Konata!" Yui exclaimed. "Hurrah!"

"Why do you come here and get drunk?" Kagami worriedly asked. "Don't worry, I have my directed…designation….driver! Yutaka! You're eighteen now right?!" Yui angrily yelled, clearly suffering from mood shifts. "Umm….not yet…" Yutaka nervously answered. "Oh…I'm so sorry….I called a weird call from Nanako earlier….we kinda ended it on a bad note…." Yui revealed. "She's pretty mad at me! Are you mad at me?"

"I'm Tsukasa," Tsukasa nervously chuckled. "Doesn't matter! A toast! To Konata!" Yui declared, being the only one to raise her glass. "I'll drive her home," Sojiro chuckled, helping her from her seat. "Tell her husband we said hi!" Konata said. Sojiro nodded and dragged Yui out of the restaurant.

"I wish the Takaras could have came," Kagami said. "Oh, it's alright! But, I better tell these people about our meeting in a year," Konata said. "Ehem. Everyone, I just want you to know, if you plan to go to the Golden Pavilion around a year from now, please don't. Kagami and I will reunite there and it will be romantic!"

"Just imagine Kagami! A year without being with you. That is going to miserable," Konata said. "That's really sweet but….let's stay strong for each other," Kagami smiled. "I want to see you come back happy."

"I'll probably miss all the hot sex," Konata calmly said. "Shh! We're in public!" Kagami fussed. "I think your parents don't mind about hearing how good you are to me in bed," Konata smiled. "Quiet!" Kagami panicked.

"Ahaha!" Konata laughed. "Imagine a year without this too!"

"I guess there's a good side to everything," Kagami teased. "You miss my perversions by the end of the day," Konata smiled. "Maybe I'll write a song about you," Konata smiled. "Oh! Well…you…don't…really have to…" Kagami blushed. Konata then pecked her on the cheek. "I'm going to miss that timidity too. A lot."

But despite the joy those two and other shared at this time of celebration, there sat a familiar yet unacknowledged girl at home, in her bed…suffering. Akira looked out at the snowy world beyond her window, wondering what life had in store for her now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Another chapter comple-

Akira: Finally! I'm in the story again! Last time there was that lame play but now an actual story plot!

Author: Hey now, I wrote that play.

Akira: Oh yes, I have to suck up to you now right? Okay…..Wow! You look good today Mr. Author. I wish I had a man who can dress as nice as you. You have the image of a wonderful, caring person. I enjoy working for you!

Author: Why thank you Akira. Wait a minute!!!

Akira: I'm the queen of kissing!

Author: Whoa, we don't approve of that language,

Akira: Sorry.


	88. Chapter 88:Dying Star

Lucky Future

Chapter 88: Dying Star

"What a wonderful finish to a wonderful show!!" Akira cheered, feeling the beaming lights of the camera hit her face. "I'm so lucky to have met all of you! And I'm sad to say this for the last time but Bye-Ni!" she cried out happily alongside Minoru. The cameraman counted down with his fingers. "Three….two…one, and we're off!" he said, clicking the power switch. "I'm glad to have had such an experience with you Akira," Minoru honorably bowed. "Yeah ,whatever. Guess you can go back to that karaoke bar of yours and leave me alone," Akira cruelly said, walking into her dressing room.

Minoru flinched as she slammed the door in unprovoked anger. "Do you want to come down to the Osaka Party Bar? We're having a celebration party for the show," Minoru offered. Akira maliciously stared at the door, waiting for him to stop talking. "Akira?" he asked again, hearing no response. "Just go away!" Akira shouted. "Can't I even pack in peace?!"

Minoru resigned, leaving the scene with an awkward feeling of guilt and pity. Akira waited until she could hear his footsteps fade away. Once she felt truly alone she stared into the mirror, her face wrinkling more and more with rage. "Dammit!" she shouted, cracking the mirror with her foot. She whipped out a cigarette and rushed to light it. "Damn show…lasted so short. Where am I going to get some freakin' money now?!" Akira fussed, finally getting the lighter to work.

"I can't believe they want me to come back here to collect my final paycheck…I never want to see this hell hole again," Akira growled. "That retarded Minoru. I bet he'll find a job easily…being so popular because he's stupid and weak. Those producers never appreciate me…"

Suddenly she heard another knock on her dressing room door. She grinded the tip of cigarette into the ashtray and leapt out of the seat. "Who is it?" Akira asked. "It's Minoru. The producer told me to give you your check," Minoru explained. Akira sighed in displeasure, opening the door, snatching the slip from his hand and slamming the door back. "Stupid check…I wonder what they'll use this for?" Akira miserably muttered. She looked through her pocket for another cigarette but only found an empty box.

"Dammit….ah well. Screw them! I need a smoke," Akira said, thinking of what her parents would think. "I'll just go cash this and buy me a whole carton."

She looked through the dressing room and took whatever she saw was worthy, shoved it in her bag and turned the light switch off. Holding the door open she looked back at the room and sucked her teeth. "Maybe I can finally ask for a break," Akira said. "Yeah, like hell that would happen…"

As she walked she bumped into the chair she frequently sat in during the Lucky Channel events. "Hmm…" she grunted, holding disdain towards the chair. She kicked it, sending it crashing into the background. The wheel popped off and flew into her head. "OW! Fu….dammit!" she angrily muttered, rubbing her soft head. "A pain in the ass all the way until the end. I just feel like setting this place on fire…." Akira muttered.

Bright lights of the city life surrounded Akira and seemed to greet her return to the real world once again. She never looked back at the studio she exited, she feared that she would actually burn it down if she did. The _common people_ passed her by, never even acknowledging who she was. "No one even recognizes me from that stupid show huh?" Akira muttered to herself. "I'm on television and radio unlike these losers and I get nothing from any of it…."

Cashing her check, she walked into the gas station and picked up a carton of cigarettes. "Here you go Akira," the cashier happily said. "Hard day at work?" he asked. "You don't know the freakin' half of it…" Akira growled. "The show ended so I'm out job hunting again…"

"Sorry to hear that…" he said. "But why don't you take a break? You're only fourteen, heck, you shouldn't even be smoking." Akira ripped open the carton and pulled out a box of cigarettes, quickly opening it and lighting it. "Ask my parents," Akira said, waving him off as she left the store. The sad truth was that he was probably the only person she treated normally, never nice but never bad. Everyone else was trash to her.

Opening the door, Akira kept her cigarette in her mouth, nonchalant about whether or not her parents caught her. "Akira, where's the check?" Mrs. Kogami asked, sticking her hands out in excitement. Akira sucked her teeth and sighed. "Here, I already cashed it…" Akira grunted, passing the pile of cash to her mother. "Don't tell me you bought another carton of cigarettes…" Mrs. Kogami whined. Mr. Kogami emerged from the bathroom, his smile coming at the sight of his daughter.

"Oh Akira!" he happily said. "Where's the money?" Mrs. Kogami showed it to him, both of them smiling with delight. "This is a lot! We can finally buy that water bed we always wanted!" he cheered. "And don't forget that dishwasher we wanted!" her mother cheered. Akira stared at the two with malice, deciding to go upstairs and relax. "Oh, Akira," Mrs. Kogami said. Akira turned around, wondering what the hell they wanted. "Don't' smoke too much. We don't want that voice of yours to get ruined," Mrs. Kogami smiled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever….fuck off," Akira mumbled. Entering her room she dropped her bag and threw herself onto the bed, placing the carton of cigarettes and her cell phone carefully on the table. The cracked lamp on her dresser was too dim but Akira no longer cared. She put out the cigarette in her mouth and groaned loudly as she stretched out. "Maybe I'll go to sleep before they come in here," she said, anticipating a rare break from her busy life but her door was burst open.

Akira rose from the mattress to see her parents gleefully smiling at her. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep," Akira remarked. "We were just wondering…what do you think you're going to do next?" Mrs. Kogami asked. "A television show would be great but I think it would be best to sing. There's a lot of profit in that!" Mr. Kogami happily suggested.

"Well…I was kind of thinking that maybe…I could take a break this time….focus on my schoolwork," Akira said. "Akira, those F's don't mean anything," her mother causally explained. "If you're already making all this money you don't need school."

"Your mother's right. So, what do you think you'll do next?" Mr. Kogami asked. "I really would like to take a break," Akira said. "Maybe I could do a show next month or something." Akira's mother cut her eyes at her daughter who rolled over in bed, trying to sleep. "Well excuse me for trying to make you a success," Mrs. Kogami fussed. "We were just trying to help you decide your future but sorry."

Akira held back her rage, she wasn't in the mood to deal with this tonight. "Your mother's right and besides, we need a few more things in this house like a new sink and maybe a pool! Actually, we wanted to surprise you later…" Mr. Kogami smiled. "But we were thinking of getting a bigger house!"

"Surprise me? And exactly how are you going to get the money to do that?" Akira angrily asked. Mr. Kogami whipped out a flyer from his pocket. "Well, there's this new game show and they're looking for a cute host to-"

"No! For God's sake can't I relax for a change?!" Akira yelled out. "Let me be!"

"What? What an ungrateful little girl!" Mrs. Kogami scolded. "We brought you into this world and this is how you repay us? We're just trying to help you out!"

"You mean help yourselves out! I hardly get any of the profits I work hard for!" Akira shouted. "You're just fourteen! You don't know how to handle money! And besides, you would waste it on trivial things anyway," Mrs. Kogami explained.

"Hard to support that when all you is take my money…I want to go school!" Akira said. "I'm tired of coming in and out of school! I want to relax for once in my life!"

"You know what Akira!? A lot of kids would be happy to live in such a rich situation. Your parents have money and use it to fix this house and make life for you better!" Mrs. Kogami argued. "Nothing needs to be fixed! Everything is perfect! You just won't stop until you get everything in gold! All you want is more stuff we don't need! I'm tired of watching you eat crabs and crap while I eat sandwiches for dinner!" Akira argued.

"How dare you fuss at your mother like that!" Mr. Kogami shouted. "Fuss my ass!" Akira yelled. "All you do is use me to get more money! I'm tired of it!"

"If you're so tired of it then maybe we should put you on the streets for a day so you can see what its like to live like a bum!" Mrs. Kogami fussed. "That doesn't make any sense! We had plenty of money before I worked so why do we need more?! You just want to spoil yourselves you son of a…..I'm going for a walk," Akira said, snatching her carton of cigarettes and her wallet. The two parents watched as she left the room and went down the stairs, slamming the front door. "She just need some fresh air, she'll come back," Mrs. Kogami reassured. The two went back downstairs for dinner.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Akira mumbled as she hastily walked through the city, cussing every word she knew. She knew what she had to do tonight and she felt like it was her only option. Akira found the store she had her eyes on for a few months. Entering it she ignored the bum sleeping on the floor and went to the clerk.

"What do you want little lady?" he asked. "A bottle of those," she said, pointing at the jar of pills. "Hmm….sure. That'll be forty eight bucks," he said. Akira opened her wallet and slammed the money onto the counter, taking the bottle and holding it close to her. She left the store and headed towards the park. She found a bench and saw no one in the area. Sitting down, she placed her carton of cigarettes and cell phone next to her and opened the bottle.

Her eyes gazed at the little white objects in the bottle, wondering how she was going to pull this off. "Do….do I just shove them all…in my…." She nervously said, her entire body shaking. Her took her trembling hand and slapped herself in the face. "No…I have to do this…." Akira said. "It's my only way out…."

She grabbed a handful of pills and placed them in her mouth, coughing hard as she attempted to swallow them all. The pills flew out of her mouth and fell everywhere, some on the grass, some on her, few on the bench and some wet pills fell back into the bottle. "Come on!" Akira yelled. "I….gotta do this! I can be free soon!!!"

She grabbed the pills again but this time they fell out of her hands. Akira began whimpering, her tears flowing silently. "Dammit….what the hell am I doing?!" she cried out. "What the hell am I doing?! I'm stronger than this!"

She threw the bottle to the ground, so hard that it broke. "I can't…..I don't want to! They always wanted money! They can never leave me alone!!!" She fell to her knees and hugged herself. "Why can't I just go to stinkin' school?! I just want to go!!"

Akira looked at the area around her, the pills scattered in every direction, the box of cigarettes and the dark of the night that embodied the area. "This is a freakin' pit of hell I'm in right now…." She mumbled. She rose from the ground and sat at the bench, letting her tears come out. "What am I going to do…."

Akira eyes than brightened as she saw a familiar face walk by. "Hiyori?" Akira called out. "Hmm? Akira? What are you doing…" but Hiyori soon became aware of what was happening. She noticed all the pills on the ground and the broken bottle. "Is everything okay?" Hiyori worriedly ask. "Yeah…" Akira sadly said. "But…can I stay at your house tonight? I kinda…don't want to go home right now."

"S-sure," Hiyori said. "I was just out renting some…."_romance"_ anime. You can watch them with me if you want."

"Yeah…let me just grab my stuff," Akira said, knowing Hiyori saw the pills. She took her cigarettes and bag. "Umm…you forgot your cell phone," Hiyori pointed out. "Yeah, just leave it," Akira said. Hiyori allowed her to have her way. The two walked back to the sidewalks and picked up a taxi. The ride was silent, Hiyori wanted to talk to Akira but she didn't want to bother her or disturb her thoughts.

The taxi dropped them off at Hiyori's house. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hiyori called out. "Hello Hiyori," Mrs. Tamura smiled. "Who's this?"

"This is Akira, she wanted to sleep over tonight, if that's okay," Hiyori said. "Of course!" Mrs. Tamura cheered. "Here, have you had dinner yet?"

Akira shook her head. "Well, it'll be ready in about an hour so you can take bath or relax," Mrs. Tamura suggested, walking back into the kitchen. "Come on, I'll show you my room," Hiyori said, taking her up the stairs. Akira followed, making sure to hide her cigarettes from Hiyori's parents. "This is my room, you can sleep on the bed if you want," Hiyori offered.

"Ok….thanks," Akira said, putting her bag on the mattress. "So…um…do you want to watch T.V or something?" Hiyori asked, not knowing what to say. Akira didn't answer. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "I'm going to take a bath," Akira said. "Do you want me to come too?" Hiyori asked, worried that Akira might do something dangerous.

Akira paused. "Yes…" she nervously answered, walking out of the room. Hiyori watched her leave, feeling bad for her friend, wondering what might have happened. "No matter what….I've got to help her feel better," Hiyori said, now determined to heal whatever wound Akira suffered from. This certainly was an unusual arrangement.


	89. Chapter 89:Mother and Baby

Lucky Future

Chapter 89: Mother and Baby

Hiyori reached into the hall closet and handed Akira a towel and washcloth, letting her go into the bathroom first to undress. A minute later Hiyori followed, undressing and entering the bathroom after Akira. Akira turned the water on in the bathtub and sat on the miniature seat in front of it. Hiyori watched as the usually angry girl now calmly yet…miserably navigated the bathroom.

Hiyori sat behind her and tried to smile. "Here, let me wash your back," Hiyori offered. Akira said nothing. "Do you want to smoke?" Hiyori asked, trying to relax the poor girl as much as possible. Akira shook her head and simply sat there, no longer answering Hiyori with words. "Akira," Hiyori said. "Do you want to talk about what happened at home?"

"Do you even want to hear it?" Akira weakly said, her voice almost vanishing from all the yelling she did before. "Of course! You can tell me anything….I don't know how much help I can be though," Hiyori said. "I want someone who can understand…" Akira said. "Because I want to do some things…I never really done before."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"It's just…if I'm going to talk to someone…I better feel like I'm going to get better…my life right now is….nowhere. I can only feel worse," Akira explained. Hiyori continued to wash her back, despite the job being completed already. "If I tell you…you better not judge me or anything….because if you do I will beat the crap out of you," Akira warned. Hiyori didn't mind the threat, she was beginning to see that there was something seriously wrong with Akira, that she was growing weaker. Hiyori could feel weakness as she rubbed Akira's soft back, it didn't seem elegant, her skin felt tired and formless.

Akira, in general, seemed tired, as if this was it for her. Hiyori remembered a feeling similar to this, she felt it when she would walk into the room of her great grandmother. Hiyori was young but she knew what a deathbed was and the feeling of inevitability, of impending doom was now leaking out of Akira. Hiyori didn't know what to do now. Her mind starting swirling, she remembered how horrible it was to feel that. She was a little girl when she realized her great grandmother was dying…it was the first time she learned about death.

Suddenly, Hiyori found herself clinging onto Akira. "What the hell?! Get off me!" Akira shouted, trying to shove Hiyori off of her. "I'm sorry," Hiyori said. "It's just…I want you to feel better, that's all."

"So you think raping me is a hug?!" Akira argued. "It wasn't anything like that….it was just a hug…" Hiyori said. "Yeah right!" Akira remarked. "I heard about you from the girls at the play. You like girls too right? You were probably just trying to feel me up….like everyone else!" Akira shouted, grabbing the towel and running out of the room. Hiyori could feel her heart beating rapidly, the fear was getting worst. "Akira….it was just a hug…" Hiyori muttered. Hiyori grabbed her own towel and got dressed, walking back to the room only to find it locked. "Akira….can you open the door please?" Hiyori nicely asked.

"No…just…I really need to be alone right now…" Akira said. "Okay, I understand," Hiyori said. "You can take one of my pajamas in the closet since we're almost the same size." Hiyori heard nothing from the room and walked away but suddenly the door opened. Hiyori turned to see Akira's depressed expression, it was in her entire body, that misery. "I'm sorry…about the lesbian thing…" Akira said.

Hiyori smiled. "It's okay…you're just stressed. I don't really mind," Hiyori said. "Don't lie to me just because I'm….whatever. Just say you accept my apology," Akira demanded. "O-okay," Hiyori said. "I happily accept."

Akira nodded and went back into the room. Hiyori felt lost, seeing that poor, broken girl walk back into her room, still as miserable as when she found her in the park. Hiyori had to do something but she didn't know what, she never really been in this kind of a situation before. "I got it!" Hiyori said. She ran downstairs and picked up the phone. "Konata?" Hiyori asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Hiyori! What is it?" Konata asked. "Well….Akira's over at my house and I was kind of wondering, I know it's late…but she could really use your help," Hiyori said. "I think she was trying to…kill herself in the park…."

"Akira? Okay, I'll get Kagami to drop me off," Konata said. Kagami raised her head up from the book she read and looked at Konata. "You need a ride?" Kagami asked. "Yeah, Hiyori wants me to talk to Akira," Konata said. "She…tried killing herself."

"Ok, I'll get the car started," Kagami determinedly said. Konata informed Sojiro of what was happening and he wished her the best of luck. Konata and Kagami hopped into the car and drove off. "I really hope she's okay," Konata said. "Do you want me to come in too?" Kagami asked. Konata shook her head. "No, I think Akira needs just one person to talk to. If we bring everyone into the room she'll feel surrounded," Konata explained.

Kagami nodded, not questioning Konata's decision for a second and before they knew it they were in front of Hiyori's house. Konata stepped out of the car as Kagami turned the engine off. "Good luck," Kagami said, kissing Konata before she entered the house. "Thanks," Konata smiled. She walked up the steps to Hiyori's house and knocked on the door.

"That must be her," Hiyori said in relief. She dashed towards the door and opened it with anticipation. "She's upstairs," Hiyori said, feeling as if things would get better. Konata nodded and went to Hiyori's room, feeling a cold draft as she did. Strangely, the draft seemed to get worst as she came closer to the room. "You feel it too right?" Hiyori asked. "That feeling…like….like someone's going to die!" Hiyori panicked. "It's okay," Konata said. "Just go downstairs…I'll talk to her." Hiyori paused, trying to see what good that would do but Konata's focused green eyes told her to obey and she did. As Hiyori went back downstairs Konata turned to see the door to Akira, feeling ominous about what would occur during the night. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Her hand turned with the doorknob and when she entered she could see Akira, curled up on Hiyori's bed.

"Akira?" Konata asked. "Ko-konata?" Akria asked in surprise. "What do you want?"

"I came here to talk to you," Konata said. "So, Hiyori called you in to stop the crazy lunatic from killing herself…I must be so freakin' messed up," Akira said. Konata realized what was going on now, she could pray she could heal her. She sat on the bed, next to Akira, petting her hair. "It's okay Akira," Konata warmly said. "I'm not here to judge you…I just want to see you smile again."

Akira had heard the magic words. She turned her head to see Konata gazing back at her sweetly. Akira felt a trust starting to form. "Don't take me to a crazy hospital or anything…I don't belong there," Akira said. Konata nodded. "I know, you just have some problems at home. I think you better tell me what they are."

"Okay, but if you judge I swear you can leave right now!" Akira yelled. "Okay?!"

"Okay," Konata said. Akira looked at her, Konata's demeanor wasn't shaken up at all, Akira's yelling didn't faze her at all. Akira knew she wasn't talking to an ordinary girl now. "Can….can I rest my head on your lap?" Akira nervously asked. "Yep, do what you like," Konata welcomed. Akira hesitated but she quickly placed herself on Konata, closing her eyes.

"Tell me whatever you want, whenever you want," Konata said. "I'm here just to see you." Akira nodded and Konata turned to see the aggressiveness melt away from Akira's face. For the first time she saw a sweet girl in Akira and she didn't want to lose that image of her.

"Akira….why were there pills at the park?" Konata asked. "Because…." Akira whimpered. "I was trying to kill myself." Konata felt her hand getting wet, she looked down and saw tears coming out of Akira's eyes. even do that…" Akira said. "I'm so freakin' useless…."

"That doesn't make sense, you have plenty of talents," Konata said. "Yeah, for the wrong things!!" Akira shouted. "What do you mean wrong things?" Konata asked.

"I told you I'm messed up! I don't want to tell you!" Akira exclaimed, turning away from Konata. "Akira…please. I just to want to help you feel better," Konata said. "No one can make me feel better….I'm trapped…." Akira said.

"Just give me a chance…" Konata said. "Please Akira." Akira remained silent for a few minutes, as if deciding something in her head. She stared at the wall but her mind was somewhere else and Konata patiently waited fir a response.

"Konata…" Akira said.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you…" Akira said, her voice sweet and sincere. Konata could feel that she was finally seeing the real Akira, oddly enough, a sweet, kindred Akira who was suffering. "I promise," Konata said.

"Good….because…I've done horrible things…" Akira said, almost bursting into tears. "You can cry if you want. I don't care," Konata said. Akira didn't answer that. "Konata…the reason I'm not going back home is because…my parents want me to make them money…" Akira said. "They keep hounding and hounding me until they get what they want but they wanting more things!"

"They keep asking for me to do more jobs that I can't do! More things that I don't want to do! They keep making me to do it all! They never care about me!" Akira cried out. She was beginning to cry more, her voice was cracking and her eyes were watery. Konata reached for Akira and brought the small girl to her chest, as strange as it was because Akira was smaller than her.

Akira was held close to Konata, feeling her shields break down. "Go ahead," Konata said. "Tell me more."

"I….I'm dirty," Akira said. "They keep asking me to do more stuff and if I don't I feel like they won't love me anymore….which they don't! They keep making me do more shows, radios, movies, programs, concerts….they won't stop taking all my money and I can't even go to school."

"Why do you think you're dirty?" Konata asked. Akira started crying, her answer become a wail for help. She tugged onto Konata's clothing and cried her heart out. Konata didn't say anything; she just brought Akira closer to her and rubbed her cheek against Akira's soft head. "It's okay, just let it out," Konata said, wanting nothing more than Akira to feel better. "You better not judge me…" Akira warned. "I already promised you I wouldn't" Konata said. "Believe me…I don't want to hurt you."

Akira looked into those green eyes for trust and found them. "Okay…but…you better not tell anyone…not even Kagami…" Akira said. "Please don't…."

"I won't ever tell anyone," Konata smiled. Akira placed her faith into Konata. "Okay…." Akira said. "Well…..sometimes…..when my parents….forced me to work…. get the job so they would force me to find another one. I couldn't go to school, they kept me at home to search for more jobs…and all I wanted was for someone to love me somewhere."

"But…when a job came…it felt like an escape from that stupid house and they wouldn't love me if I didn't get the job so….when I meet the producers…and directors….for the job, they sometimes tell me I'm not what they're looking for…and my parents tell me to…they make them to give me the jobs…by having…sex with them," Akira said.

"Akira…." Konata said. "Don't say anything! I'm not a slut!" Akira yelled out. "I just…I just want to be loved…."

"I was never thinking that in my heart at all," Konata said. "To me, it sounds like you were suffering so badly in that house for something you should have gotten anyway. You're not dirty at all." Konata then caressed Akira's bubbly cheeks, gazing into her eyes. "I'm starting to understand you," Konata said. "It's okay….just forget about it."

"But…you don't know how it is….to come into an office like that….and look at those old men….staring at you…because they know what I'm going to do for them…they hear it from other producers and directors…and I feel like I mean nothing to anyone!" Akira cried out. "I just want to relax!"

"Akira, they-"

"They always undress me…and I just stand there and take it….they don't care how sad I look or how fake I act….they just do it," Akira cried out. "I feel like…my body is just a tool….there's no way I'm pretty like the other girls!"

"I'm just filthy and dirty!" Akira yelled out. "I'm unclean and I'm nothing but a slut…."

SLAP

"Shut up," Konata harshly said. "You're not any of those things." Akira looked into those fierce green eyes, rubbing her cheeks. "I am…"She muttered. "Because I was stupid…because I could have ran away….I could have said no but I let it happen!! I was too stupid and I let it happen anyway!!"

"Stop it!" Konata fussed. "You're not dirty! Your parents have warped your mind since you were a kid right? It's their fault! You never wanted to be like this so stop blaming yourself!"

Akira tried wriggling out of Konata's hold but Konata wouldn't let her, she kept a tight grip on Akira's small body. "Let me go!!" Akira snarled. "No!" Konata fussed. "Not until you realize how sweet you are!"

"I'm not sweet! I'm filthy! Get off of me! Why are you fighting so hard to keep me alive?! I want to be free….I just want to be free…" Akira cried, her face now soaked in tears, her body gave in to Konata, no longer able to keep it all sealed up anymore. "Just…let me go…" Akira pleaded.

"No…." Konata said. "I love you too much to let you go."

Akira then cried out loudly, her tired body unable to hold her pain in anymore. "Just…let me die," Akira said. "No…" Konata said. "I love you."

"No one loves me…you're just lying…" Akira cried. "You just want to undress me…you just want to use me…."

"No I don't. I don't want to, I love you," Konata said. "Do you know what I see when I look at you? At nice, sweet, beautiful young woman. You're too pretty and too smart to do this anymore, that's why you ran away now…because you want hope and you want to get away."

"But…" Akira said.

"No but…I won't leave you alone until you realize this! I won't leave you alone until you agree with me!" Konata said. "I'm not sweet…I'm not beautiful…" Akira mumbled.

"Yes you are," Konata warmly said. "You are one of the sweetest, most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I'm not lying to you about that…only someone as nice as you can let such bad things happen to you just to be loved. It's over now."

"Because I love you Akira. Everyone here loves you, that's why I'm here. No one wants you to go away or do these terrible things anymore," Konata said. "We want you to enjoy life and be happy. We're happy when you're happy."

"But…we've barely seen each other," Akira said. "And why does that matter? As long as we care about you it doesn't make a difference," Konata said.

"But….why should you keep helping me if I can't help you back….if I can't do anything for you…" Akira asked. "Because I'm not your parents, I'm not your director or producer…I just like you for who you are. And if…you allow me too…I would like to be with you…and learn about you," Konata said.

"I…I can't…" Akira said. "This is going to go away like that. I still feel…dirty and…"

"It doesn't matter…" Konata said. "You're my friend and I love you so I'm going to stay with you as long as it takes."

"Konata…."

"Just go to sleep," Konata said, laying both of them down onto the bed. Konata wrapped her arms around Akira and kept her warm and close. "Just relax…that part of your life is over now….just relax," Konata said calmly. Akira began crying again, her silent tears coming out as Konata held her in bed, turning the lamp off. Akira gripped onto the arms that kept her warm and Konata cuddled her until she fell asleep. "Just relax…you're free now," Konata said. Akira closed her eyes tightly, tears still coming out. She nodded and moved closer to Konata, feeling warmer and safer as she did, almost like a baby does to its mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Hooray for me! Hahaha! I wake up this morning, I eat breakfast and then I see four reviews waiting for me! I just had to type up another chapter while I was in my jubilant mood! I hope you're enjoying it but believe me, there is a point to this Akira story. Enjoy! Feed me Reviews!!


	90. Chapter 90:Cling

Lucky Future

Chapter 90: Cling

Gracefully shining along each inch of the curtains, the morning light flowed along the bumps in the blankets, adding a gleam to Konata who held Akira in her arms, sleeping. Akira flickered her eyes open, trying to remember where she was. "Why is the sun out? I usually go to work early in the…," Akira then paused. The events of the night before instantly came back, flooding her with the misery she had and the meeting with Konata. She sat up in bed and looked at Konata sleeping next to her.

"She…" Akira said. "She helped me last night…I'm such a baby…crying that much…it's ridiculous." She got up from bed and walked into the bathroom. She gazed into the reflection, seeing a ragged girl with baggy eyes. "It's a real shame…" Akira said, trying to massage the bags away. "I've lost so much sleep over the years…even a regular amount of sleep won't make the bags go away. I might be stuck with them forever…"

Akira washed her face and stepped out of the bathroom, bumping into Konata. "Whoa!" she said, jumping back. "Oh, hey Akira," Konata smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better…thanks to you," Akira said. "Wow, you already seem different from how you were before," Konata said. Akira realized that this morning was completely different than others before it. She didn't wake up angry or yell at anyone, she actually greeted someone! "I guess you're right," Akira nervously grinned, embracing this opportunity. "Pardon me, I have to pee," Konata said, walking by the girl in order to get to the bathroom.

Akira checked the house to see if everyone else was awake. "Good," she smiled, seeing Hiyori sleeping on the couch and the parents of the house sleeping peacefully in their room. Akira stepped into the kitchen and began pulling out the rice. "I'm sure I can at least make them some rice as thanks. I don't want to be a moocher," Akira said, glaring at the rice. "But…what do I do? No ever taught me…"

Konata noticed Akira was no longer in the room and walked downstairs, finding her in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Konata asked. "I'm trying to cook some stupid rice but it keeps getting too wet," Akira grunted. "Here, let me help," Konata said.

"You don't have to," Akira disapprovingly said. "No, I don't mind. I cook for my family and Kagami all the time," Konata said. "And with Kagami I get a lot of practice since she eats a lot." Akira almost grinned but didn't feel right doing so. Konata nudged her over with her hips and began cooking the rice. Akira was to focus on how it was done but her mind continuously tracked off. Her eyes shifted to Konata. Before she knew it she was feeling nervous.

"And that's how it's done! With this you can feed as many pigs as you want," Konata said. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just….you might think it's kind of stupid," Akira mumbled. "What is it?" Konata curiously asked. I hold onto your arm?" Akira asked. Konata raised her brow, not knowing what to make of the unusual request. Akira caught the weird glance Konata gave her and realized what she might be thinking. "I'm not gay or anything," Akira said. "I just…I'll tell you later or something," Akira said.

"Okay," Konata replied, smiling as she stuck out her arm. Akira slowly grabbed on and wrapped her arm around it. Konata loved the smile Akira was beginning to show and finally realized what Akira saw in her. "Okay, get me some plates so we can split this up for the Tamuras," Konata said.

Akira walked over to the cabinet and pulled out all the necessary dishes, placing them on the table. Konata turned back to the rice pot only to hear a sudden crash. She turned to Akira and saw the shattered plate on the floor. "Damn it!" Akira cussed. "Stupid plate! Where's the damn broom?"

Konata never knew Akira had such a foul mouth, maybe her anger would take a while to fade out. Now Konata realized that she needed to do something for Akira, but had no idea. Something had to be done now that she had no home to go to. It would be unfair to ask the Tamuras and her father can't afford another mouth to feed. The Takaras couldn't handle another life in their house, or another tragic story.

"Hey, Akira," Konata said. "Yes?" Akira politely asked. "What are you going to do now?" Konata asked. Akira stepped back to think, never thinking of it before now. "Well…from what I hear everyone has a busy house without me coming in and screwing it up…" Akira somberly said. "I don't know actually…"

Konata felt deep concern for the petite girl, confused on where her new home would be. "Well…" Konata said. "I'm graduating this year…I guess you can move into my room after that. In fact, you could live with us," Konata suggested. "It'll be hard at first but after I leave there will be plenty of room in the house for you."

"Really?" Akira calmly asked. "Yeah, we have to ask my dad first but I think he would say yes," Konata explained. Akira nodded and bent down to sweep the broken plate into the dust pan. Everything was coming together so nicely and Akira felt like Konata was the reason. _"She just magically popped out of nowhere…"_ Akira thought to herself, gazing at the girl as she scooped the rice out. _"She feels just like a…"_

"Oh, you guys are up already?" Hiyori sleepily said, rubbing her eyes. "What's this? Breakfast?" Konata nodded. "Yep, Akira wanted to make rice for you as thanks for letting her stay over."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful. Are you feeling okay Akira?" Hiyori asked. "Yeah…thanks to mo…Konata," Akira said, clearing her throat. She tossed the shards of glass into the trash and grabbed onto Konata's arms again. As Konata distributed the rice to each plate Akira held on tightly to her arm. Hiyori couldn't believe what she was seeing.

During breakfast Akira held onto Konata and after breakfast Akira held onto Konata. _"What's going on here?"_ Hiyori pondered to herself, watching both of them the whole time. _"Konata doesn't seem to mind at all but Akira is simply enjoying herself!"_

"_Akira doesn't feel like a yuri to me….what's the deal? And how come she gets to be so close to Konata if she doesn't love her like I do…"_

But despite the envy Hiyori had she couldn't help but feel great joy as she watched Akira smile and laugh with Konata. It seemed like such a rare sight to her, Akira never acted like this before. "What did Konata do to her?" Hiyori whispered. "Well, we better get going," Konata said. "I have to get back home some time and I have a rehearsal with Patricia."

"Okay, do you need a ride?" Hiyori asked. "Naw, Kagami's already on her way to pick us up," Konata said.

"Oh, you're taking Akira with you?" Mrs. Tamura asked. "Yep, she's going to live with us hopefully," Konata smiled. Akira widely smiled at the idea and walked along with Konata as they headed back upstairs to grab Akira's things. "Don't worry about clothes either," Konata said. "You're a little smaller than I am so you can wear my clothes."

**Otaku Helper: The author decided to make Akira smaller than Konata because it's cuter.**

Akira released her grip on Konata temporarily so she could pack away her cigarettes and wallet. Konata tolerated the cigarettes, deciding now wasn't the best time to take those away from Akira. Once all was packed Akira grabbed her bag and clung onto Konata excitedly. The honk of Kagami's car signaled them to come out. The two walked downstairs and waved farewell to the Tamuras. "Thank you for having me," Akira said. "Sorry I caused so much trouble."

"No problem, come back anytime now," Mr. Tamura waved. He watched as the two girls left the house. "That Akira girl really changed overnight huh?"

"It must have something to do with that Konata girl…" Mrs. Tamura said. "Yeah…" Hiyori happily muttered. "There's something special about her."

Konata and Akira leapt into the backseat of the car. "So you're bringing Akira home?" Kagami asked. "Yeah, I want to see if she could live with us," Konata said. "She really needs a place to live, with people who can take care of her. She's only fourteen."

As the drive went on Akira slowly began to fall asleep, her head nodding off as she felt her eyes get heavier. The morning traffic created a large delay and Kagami couldn't find an easier path to Konata's house. "Good thing it isn't a school day," Kagami said. "Or else we'd never make it."

Kagami looked in the mirror and saw Konata putting her finger to her lip. "Shh…she' sleeping," Konata whispered. "Sorry…" Kagami apologized. "So, what's the deal with her anyway?"

"She has a lot of problems caused by her parents…it'll take her a lot of time to recover and be happy again but I told her I wouldn't tell anyone so don't get too nosy," Konata grinned. "You're amazing," Kagami smiled. "Hiyori found her in the park…trying to end it all and you come over…Now Akira clings onto you like cute baby. She actually seems a lot nicer than she was at school."

"She barely ever came to school," Konata pointed out, rubbing the girl's head as she slept on her lap. "But I think she'll give it another shot. Maybe she just wants someone to be close to her."

"Yeah…or maybe she wants a mother who actually cares about her," Kagami said, suggesting the truth behind Akira's affection. "Mother?" Konata asked. "You mean…she thinks of me as a mother?"

"Yeah, Hiyori called me right after breakfast and told me all about you two," Kagami said. "Maybe she thought I would be jealous to hear that."

"A mother?" Konata muttered. "If that's true….that's….that's wonderful," Konata warmly smiled.

"Really?" Kagami asked. "It seems like Akira is attaching herself to you like a kid…almost like she's going backwards in development."

"I think that's probably best for now…she's in a bad state right now. She needs someone to take care of her. I'm more than happy to," Konata said. Kagami smiled at Konata's reflection in the mirror. "Well, don't try breastfeeding her," Kagami teased. "Don't worry," Konata grinned. "I save that only for you."

"Ko-konata! Don't say things like that!" Kagami blushed. "Ahahaha!" Konata laughed. "I'm a mother now! Leave me alone! I can do whatever I want!" Akira slept peacefully on Konata's lap, feeling herself shift slowly into a new person. Luckily she could hear everything those two said and it only made her happier. They were right about what Akira was doing. To her Konata was slowly becoming like a mother to her and with her anger gradually disappearing she felt open, like she was released to become whatever she wanted in life. The spiked chains that prevented her from becoming her true self have disintegrated.

Being with Konata was her first decision, wanting to feel the love of a parent she worked so hard to get but never received until last night, when a random schoolmate she rarely talked to came and held her in her arms, took her through her own life and accepted her, never judging and never hurting, just comforting and caring. Sad to say…Akira never felt that pleasure in her life. She couldn't even recalled the last time she got a simple hug until now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH: Author…why are all these boxes coming into the building?

Author: Just working on a new project.

OH: Another fanfic sir?

Author: No, no. Don't be silly. This project is a top secret!

OH: Wow! I wonder what it is!

Author: In due time you will see! The entire world will see!! Bwahahahahahahahha!!

OH: Author….I'm scared.

Author: Indeed.


	91. Chapter 91:Adoption

Lucky Future

Chapter 91: Adoption

Sojiro sipped from his cup of green tea, watching the late morning game shows before he worked on his next book. "Hmm….I hope Konata returns home soon. She left in a rush last night," he said to Yutaka. "But what am I worried about? She has Kagami to watch over her. Tsunderes and whatever Konata is are perfect combinations." Yutaka nodded and then headed towards the kitchen. The front door then began to open and Yutaka walked out of the kitchen to greet her sister back home.

"Good morning Konata," Yutaka said. "Who's this?" Akira quietly walked into the house, keeping her head downwards and not even greeting Sojiro as she walked by him. "My room is over there, first one on the right," Konata smiled, pointing to the hallway. Akira nodded and dragged her bag across the floor. Sojiro was too shocked to say anything at the moment.

Akira seemed to be the center of attention as everyone watched her walk off into Konata's room. She finally closed the door and Sojiro turned to his daughter. "Who is that Konata?" he asked. "That's Akira, from Lucky Channel," Konata revealed. "Oh yeah!" Sojiro popped. "That's why she looked so familiar but…wasn't she a lot angrier?"

Kagami glanced at Konata, showing her worry over how they were going to break this to Sojiro. "Well…she's having a little trouble…" Konata said, scratching the back of her head. "Trouble?" Sojiro asked, clueless as to what the girls were about to ask him. "Maybe we should sit down and talk," Konata said, making her way to the table. "Sure…what's the problem?" he calmly said.

Akira plopped onto Konata's bed and looked at the items that decorated the room. She made a small grin as her eyes skimmed across the room, noticing all the Haruhi merchandise and the dressers full of manga. She got out of bed and looked at Konata's CD collection. "She sure has a lot of music," Akira said, flipping through one of them.

"Dad," Konata said. "Hiyori was shopping last night…and she saw Akira in the park…with a large bottle of pills all over the place."

"I see…what brought this on?" Sojiro calmly asked, determined to help. "She told me everything bad in her life but it's mostly about her parents who mistreat her. I promised her I wouldn't say anything else," Konata said. "Trust me…she's had it beyond rough." Sojiro looked at the depressed emotion within his daughter's eyes and he believed her. "So…she has nowhere to go now?" he asked.

"Yeah…but I'm afraid that no one can take her. She's all alone right now," Konata said. "Well…money might be a little tight for a while. I wasn't really expected this," Sojiro said. "But…if she needs a home and some family to be with I'd be happy to let her stay."

"So she can stay?" Kagami asked. "I don't' see why not. I'm trsut what Konata says and if it has to be kept a secret than I trust her judgment," Sojiro said. "But…is she pregnant or something?" Sojiro excitedly asked. "No," Konata said. "But she needs parental figures in her life…she might think of you as a father one day. She already treats me like her mother," Konata said.

Kagami then felt a fear travel through her body. "Um…what if her parents try to get her back or try looking for her?" she asked, sparking revelation into Sojiro. "I never thought of that…" he said. "Well I did," Konata popped. "We'll fight for her ownership in court! And if they fight back we'll get them arrested for everything they've done to her!"

"Wow Konata, that's pretty determined," Kagami said, impressed by the enthusiasm. "Do you really think you'll be okay fighting for her like that? You might lose something in the process."

"Hey…all she needs to get my help is be alive. I don't care what happens," Konata said. "Besides, we have the upper hand right?" Sojiro nodded. "It would seem that way. Akira wants to stay with us, she can stay as long as she wants. Away from her parents."

"Do you think she'll ever forgive them and go back?" Kagami asked. "I mean…like I did with my dad."

"No," Konata said. "I won't let her. Those are the last people she needs on earth." Kagami nodded. "You're right, we have to keep her away from them as much as possible," Kagami insisted. "She'll stay in my room with me," Konata said. "We have that pull out mattress right?"

"Yes, in the closet. Oh, I almost forgot! As a resident of the house you have an opinion too. Are you okay with this Yutaka?" Sojiro asked. Yutaka nodded. "Yep, I don't think I could turn Akira down for any reason. She needs us just like I needed you and you let me live here."

Suddenly a bang was heard. Everyone rose from the table and ran to Konata's room. Sojiro held the door open and Konata ran in first, seeing tears in Akira's eyes. "I'm s-sorry," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I couldn't handle looking at it." Konata held her close to her as she rubbed her hair. "It's okay, it's okay," Konata whispered. Kagami looked at the shattered plastic and broken CDs. It was Konata's collection of Lucky Channel CDs she had bought.

"Can you leave us alone for a while?" Konata politely asked. The remaining three nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. Konata looked down at the small girl in her arms crying. "It's okay, I'm not mad," Konata smiled. "There's no reason to cry."

"Like hell there isn't…I come into your house and break your stuff! I'm a lunatic! I'm crazy!" Akira cried out. "I can't even control myself!" Sadly enough Konata could not argue. At this point Akira was in a very unstable stage in her life, crossing into puberty while dealing with emotional sorrow. Akira was weak and miserable, most likely her mind wasn't clear and she probably relied heavily on her wants and pains to guide herself.

Konata placed her finger on Akira's chin and raised her head up so they both looked into each others' eyes. Konata wanted to see those tired bags under Akira's fatigued eyes. "You're just tired…" Konata warmly smiled. "Why don't we take a nap? I'll go get your bed from the closet." Akira didn't answered, she waited on the bed for Konata to come back from the hallway, afraid to look at the others outside the room who might think she's crazy. Akira felt like Konata was the only one she could trust right now.

Konata returned, dragging a small pull-out mattress on the floor. "Here, you can sleep here for now until I think of a better place for you to sleep," Konata said. "It's okay, this is fine for me," Akira said, crawling into bed. She took her socks off and covered herself in the blankets. "Good night," Konata said, despite it being afternoon now. Akira smiled and closed her eyes. Konata hopped into her own bed and covered herself in the blankets. She turned before going to sleep to look at Akira. "I hope you get better," Konata said.

Ten minutes passed and Akira failed to go to sleep. She shuffled back and forth, feeling unbearably uncomfortable. "I can't….go to sleep," she groaned. She flipped over again and again but to no avail. "I can't even sleep…it won't stop hurting me…all those memories!" she growled. "I just can't stop thinking about them…"

She then cringed onto the blanket, a tear streaming down her face. "I might be suffering from depression…I really am crazy….I feel so empty…" she muttered. She turned to see Konata sleeping on the bed above her. Her eyes gleamed with hope as she stared at Konata's sleeping form. She got up from the floor and looked down at Konata. "I wonder if she'll let me….no…then I really will be crazy," Akira said, nervous about what she wanted.

"I'd just be bothering her…." Akira said. She lowered back down into the bed. Then she popped her up again and gazed at Konata. "But I really want to…I have to… "Akira said. She rose from the floor and crawled into Konata's bed as quietly as she could. Konata was already fast asleep, small traces of drool coming out of her mouth. Akira kneeled down next to her and her eyes seemed to plead for warmth. "How pathetic can I be? Now I have to depend on people to help me! I can't even feel right without her with me…" Akira said.

She silently looked at Konata as she slept, contemplating what to do. "I'm sorry Konata if I'm bothering you…I really want to be close to you," Akira said. She raised Konata's arm and slithered under it, now lying next to Konata. She slowly placed Konata's arm back down on her and relaxed her eyes. "We've never really talked but…you're really special to me," Akira whispered. "You're like a mom to me. I just want to do all the things parents do with their children. I'm probably being really selfish but….I hope you can tolerate me."

Konata then opened one eye. Akira was worried she might have disturbed her and became nervous, moving back. "It's okay," Konata said, sliding Akira back to her, so close to her chest that Akira's nose was in Konata's chest. "Just…go to…sleep," Konata tiredly yawned, grabbing onto Akira closely. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, "Akira apologized. Konata's tired hand patted Akira on the head and then dropped back down on the bed.

Akira decided to make herself comfortable and snuggled into Konata's chest, grabbing onto her and having the best sleep of her life. "I'll probably be a big baby and cry and make your stupid bed wet," Akira said. Konata was still asleep or at least pretended to be, pulling Akira closer. Akira's eyes became watery and she embraced the offered warmth, quietly crying as she fell back to sleep.

Sojiro poked his head into Konata's room to see her and Akira in bed together. "She must have some sort of mother issues," Sojiro said. "Then again it isn't strange for someone to replace their mother for Konata I suppose….she has an uncanny power in her." Kagami stood in the hallway next to Sojiro, looking at the two sleeping. "I'm surprised you're not envious," Sojiro grinned.

"I trust Konata," Kagami smiled. "But doesn't this look strange? Akira is always so violent and cruel but there she is cuddling with Konata, sleeping like baby. She actually looks cute like this. Like she really is a baby."

"It's surprising to think Yutaka is older than Akira," Sojiro said. "But at least my collection of lolicon keeps growing."

"You're freaking me out Mr.Izumi, "Kagami moaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

OH: Author, why don't you make Akira a foul mouth character who says the F-word.

Author: Because anything rated teen can only have one instance of the F-word. Anymore and we might as well be rated M.

OH: Oh, I never thought of that.

Author: Of course, of course. Oh yeah, did those artist I hire come in today?

OH: Yes they did but exactly what are you planning sir.

Author: A surprise!


	92. Chapter 92:Talents Surprise

Lucky Future

Chapter 92: Talents Surprise

A bright yet surprisingly chilly afternoon blew into Konata's room, awakening Akira from her relaxing slumber. She rose from her bed to find herself alone. "Konata?!" she panicked. Her eyes turned to see the floor clean and the door slightly opened. "Oh…she must have left to do something…" Akira sighed in relief. She plopped back into bed and stared out the window. "It's a shame I depend on someone so badly…I must have really let it all out." A cold gust of wind came in through the window and Akira got up to close it, shivering from the extreme drop in temperature.

"And why do my feet feel so warm?" she wondered, recalling that she removed her socks before going to bed. She pulled her legs up and noticed that the socks were on her feet again. "Did Konata do this?" she wondered. She pulled down the sock to see another pair of socks underneath them. "She even put another pair on, "Akira muttered. "How come she treats me so well? I haven't done a single thing for her."

Akira slowly stepped out of bed and began walking quietly towards the kitchen. As she nearly came out of the hallway she could hear voices from the other room. Quietly walking towards them she located the noise in the living room where she could see Konata popping something onto Kagami's head.

"Now that's cute," Konata smiled, admiring Kagami who now wore bunny ears on top of her head. "This is kind of embarrassing…" Kagami said. "But the fact that you're embarrassed makes it much cuter. Makes me want to put on my fox ears and get you," Konata remarked.

"Where do you get all these ears from?" Kagami fussed. "What? Don't you like them? I worked ever so hard to get them just to see how cute you were," Konata said in a sophisticated manner. "Don't say that! I know exactly what you want," Kagami said. "It's two in the afternoon and you want living room sex."

"Oh Kagami, your mind truly has become warped beyond all recognition, demanding such satisfaction from me so early in the day," Konata said. "I beg you, be gentle!" Kagami then rose from the couch, taking the bunny ears off, and leaned over Konata. "Okay, I'll give you what you want," Kagami smiled. "Just because you're too cute."

"So much fluff, why did I even buy the ears?" Konata teased. Kagami slowly moved in, about to kiss her. Akira knew this was the time to leave the area. She walked back to the room and turned on the television. "Maybe I'll just stay in here for a while she has her fun," Akira said, wanting to not be a bother. She didn't wish to interrupt a single part of Konata's life just so she could take care of her. "But…I feel really alone right now," Akira whispered, hugging her knees.

As if it her sorrow had echoed, Konata walked into the room, making Akira jolt in surprise. "Did you just wake up?" Konata asked. Akira turned to look at her, knowing she interrupted Konata and Kagami. "Yeah…I'm sorry," she apologized. "Don't worry, Kagami doesn't mind," Konata said, sitting next to her. "Yeah…but I kinda feel pathetic for being so needy," Akira explained. "And now I'm just bothering you whenever you try to do anything for yourself."

Konata took the remote from the floor and switched the television off. "Kagami and I knew what would happen if you came here. We don't have a single problem with you," Konata said. Akira, almost instinctively, crawled over to Konata, sitting between her legs. Konata was surprised at first, lifting her arms into the air but when she felt a shivering body next to hers she didn't let go. Akira wrapped herself around her guardian's arm, feeling calmer as she did.

"You can cry if you want," Konata said. "No, I've cried enough," Akira said. "I'm not going to mooch off of you forever." Konata watched Akira as she sat there, unusually open to her. Konata could hardly find any similarities between this Akira and the old one she used to listen to on Lucky Channel. _"I guess this is the hidden life of some celebrities…"_ Konata thought to herself.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Konata asked. "If you want to get stronger you need to put your life in order." Akira nodded, she wanted the same thing. "I want to go back to school. This time I want to make my own future."

"That's good," Konata smiled. "Here, can I see your face for a minute?" Akira looked upwards, curious as to what Konata wanted to do to it. Konata turned her head sideways as she examined it, rubbing the soft spot under Akira's eyes. "Well ,well, looks like those bags under your eyes are gone," Konata smiled.

"Really?" Akira asked with surprise in her voice. She reached for the small mirror in her bag and placed it before her, rubbing her eyes. "I can't believe this," Akira excitedly muttered. "They're gone! I look so much younger now!"

"Yep," Konata smiled. "That's what happens when you get enough sleep." Akira began to admire herself in the mirror, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly Konata's cell phone began to ring. She reached for her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello, this is Konata Izumi," she greeted.

"It's Patricia!"

"Oh, hey! How's it going?" Konata asked, leaning back. Akira leaned back as well, so her back would stay in constant contact with Konata's chest. "I was just thinking," Patricia stated. "That we should start rehearsing and making some new songs, just in case our CD is successful."

"That sounds great! Can I bring Kagami and a guest?" Konata asked. "Yeah, as long as they don't interrupt. I hate when people interrupt me when I'm listening to a song," Patricia said. "Yeah, me too. I always keep it loud and then I have to pause it when someone's trying to talk to me. I always have to keep an eye on them to see if they'll speak!" Konata said.

"Yeah and then they get mad when they have to repeat yourself," Patricia chuckled. "So, my place then?"

"Yeah," Konata said. "Wait, can you play any instruments?" Patricia's eyes moved over to the electric guitar in her room. "Yeah, the electric guitar. What about you?" Patricia asked. "Heh, I also play the electric guitar thanks to God Knows from Haruhi but I also play the piano," Konata said.

**OH: Aya Hirano-the voice actress for Konata- plays the piano so Author decided to make Konata do the same thing.**

"I never would have guessed," Patricia said. "Sorry if that offends you, you just look like you would never play a piano or guitar."

"Well I do, the piano was when I was a kid but I think I can do it again but it'll probably be best if you played the guitar. I usually play it when I'm in a music fever and go kinda crazy with it," Konata explained.

"Okay but for most songs you should probably sing. Your voice is a lot better than mine," Patricia said. "Okay, I'm on my way," Konata said. She clicked her phone off and placed it back in her pocket. "You want to go with me to my band rehearsal?" Konata asked Akira. Akira felt like a child being asked that while she sat in Konata's lap but she couldn't help it. "Yeah, I'll grab my cigarettes," Akira said. Konata frowned a little when she saw Akira reach for them. "You know, someone your age shouldn't be smoking those," Konata said.

With those words from Konata Akira hesitated to bring them but she knew she was already addicted. She had to tell her the truth. "Yeah…" she said. "But…for now they make me feel calm. I'll give them up soon…if you want me to."

"Okay," Konata said. "I can't wait then. Just don't smoke them around us." Konata then left the room with her guitar and few music sheets. "Hey Kagami, want to come to Patricia's house and listen to our rehearsal?" Konata asked. Kagami closed her magazine. "Yeah but you can just tell me if you need a ride you know," Kagami smile. "It all works in the end," Konata smiled.

Akira stepped up behind her with her bag. "Oh, you don't mind taking Akira with me too right?" Konata asked. "No, I don't mind," Kagami said. "Come on, let's go then," Konata cheered. Sojiro stepped out of his room to wave them off along with Yutaka. "I'll be back later," Konata said. "I'm taking Akira with me!"

The girls walked out of the house and everyone got in the car. Konata watched to see if Akira was going to follow where she went but Akira went ahead and took the back seat, closing the door. _"I need to learn how to be by myself, I can't start acting like a baby," _Akira thought to herself. Konata shrugged her shoulders and hopped into the seat next to Kagami.

"I didn't know you played guitar," Kagami said. "Yep, after hearing God Knows I had to learn," Konata explained. Kagami turned the engine and reversed out of the driveway. She turned back to check for other cars and smiled at Akira as she did. Akira smiled back, not knowing what to do. "Okay, to Patricia's house," Kagami said, driving towards the north. "We're lucky she lives only a short distance away," Kagami said.

"Yeah, at least you won't have to drive me to her house all the time," Konata said. "I know gas prices are high." Kagami grinned. "Well if you make a lot of money you can repay me later," she devilishly said. "But Kagami, aren't my cuteness and affection good enough for you?" Konata asked. "Yeah, for me. Not for my car," she laughed.

Akira, feeling isolated by a simple seat, tried her best not to satisfy her urge to grab onto Konata. Konata looked up into the mirror. "Are you okay Akira?" Konata asked. "Yeah…I just to need to rest for a while," Akira said. Konata squinted her eyes. "You want me to come back there?"

"Yes…" Akira weakly said. "I'll pull over to the curb," Kagami said. "Thanks," Konata said, crawling behind the front seat to make it to Akira. "This is so pathetic," Akira moaned. "You can think that," Kagami said, starting the engine again. "But people get hurt and everyone needs someone to be with. Konata comforted me to when I got kicked out of my house so you're in good hands. She understands."

"Yep, why don't you come to ol' mama Konata?" Konata said, watching as Akira moved closer. "I was thinking about some things just now," Akira said. "Like what?" Konata asked. "Just what I'm going to do later on and if anyone from the business would come back again."

Konata rubbed her hair as she talked. "It's okay. You're just like Kagami, a rumbler!" Konata said. "You'll knock them out!" Kagami nodded. "Yep, sometimes I need Konata just to stop me from punching out a few morons. Like at this festival a while ago," Kagami started. "Yep, she was about to beat the senses out of people who were taunting us. You should have seen the rage in her. What a beast! Turns me on sometimes," Konata said.

"And you ruin a serious conversation with an openly perverted remark," Kagami said. "Only to make you blush," Konata said, pointing at the mirror. Kagami saw her red reflection and covered her cheeks. "Quiet!" she nervously said. "Look, we're here." Kagami drove into the driveway and parked the car. Konata and Akira were already out by the time the engine was off. Patricia opened the door and came out to greet them. "Hey Konata! Hi Akira!" Patricia cheered. "I didn't know you were bringing the girl from Lucky Channel with us."

Konata smiled and patted Akira on the head. "Yeah, well she doesn't like to talk about that anymore. So, do we practice in your garage?" Konata asked. Patricia eagerly nodded. "Yep, we don't own a car so we have a lot of room in there. It would have been so expensive to import here from America and with Japan's trains we really don't need it."

"You won't say that until you get a boyfriend," Konata smiled. "It's hard to be romantic and ecchi with all those people around us to make Kagami nervous and unwilling," Konata grinned. "Look at her, isn't she irresistible? Kagami waved back at Patricia as she got out of the car. "She doesn't even know what you just said," Patricia said. "I know, be she knows she sexy," Konata said.

"So, you want to practice right away?" Patricia asked. "Yeah, I brought some songs I wrote," Konata said. "This one I think might be interesting." Patricia looked at the sheets, bobbing her head as she played the beats in her head. "Wow…this is really good!" she cheered. "This is a lot better than the songs I wrote!"

"Well…I don't know. I was just thinking maybe we could make a song like Hare Hare Yukai," Konata said. "Well, we'll try mine then yours and mine then yours in process," Patricia suggested. "Yep, your house your rules," Konata said, following Patricia into the garage. Luckily her parents weren't home so no one would complain about the music. "They're always working at some business event, translating this and keeping that classified," Patricia said.

"Whoa! What kind of parents do you have?" Konata said. Patricia played a few notes on her guitar. "I usually warm up before I start practicing," Patricia said. "Why don't we warm up to…hmmm….Asterisk by Orange Range?" Konata recommended. "That's good, I'll go grab the CD," Patricia said.

Kagami walked into the garage, taking in the entire scene. "You know, it's not too hard to imagine you moving from a garage to a stage. You look successful already," Kagami said. "But I also have the odd feeling that you would dress weird if you became famous."

"Like what?" Konata asked. "Like a wizard hat and cape," Kagami said. Konata smiled, trying to hide her otaku aura. "Wherever would you get that idea from?" she innocently grinned.

**OH: This is a reference to Yuki Nagato from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Konata also dressed like this in the last episode for the Culture Festival.**

Patricia walked in, putting the CD in the stereo. "Okay, here we go!" she cheered. Kagami sat down on a box and watched. Akira remained outside, smoking peacefully. The loud boom of the music made her jump at first but she simply took another puff of her cigarette. "Hmm….they play really good," she said. "I wonder how Konata sounds like when she sings. I hope their songs are good. Maybe I could take a look at them."

Konata moved her fingers quickly across the guitar, slipping on a few of the notes but Patricia performed flawlessly. Kagami applauded when the song ended. "Wow, that was great! No offense but Patricia was the better one!"

"OH! No sex for you!" Konata scolded. "I'm just messing with ya, you get to have sex."

"You're the one who practically needs it to live," Kagami countered. "But how about a song where we hear Konata sing?" Patricia nodded and pulled out Boken Desho Desho. "I love this song!" Konata cheered, walking over to the mic. "Full or T.V version?" Konata asked. "Full version of course," Patricia smiled.

"Good girl!" Konata praised, jumping in excitement as the song began. She gave a quick swallow before she let her voice compliment the song perfectly. Akira walked in and heard Konata's voice, completely left in awe. "Wow…" she said, her cigarette hanging on the edge of her lips. "Her voice is so beautiful." She turned to see Kagami struck with awe and admiration. "Wow…everyone looks stunned!"

Konata continuing singing, every line perfect, the pitch, the notes, everything was perfect. Patricia felt her heart throb as she listened to Konata singing. "Wow," she thought. _"You hear those amateurs on Youtube but….to hear someone sound this good! We're definitely going to make it with her!"_ Patricia thought. Akira watched as Konata sang but the song ended she reached for a song sheet and took it outside, hoping to critique with her knowledge of the business world.

Konata panted at the end, holding her chest as she leaned over. "Whew! That was good right?" Konata asked. "Are you kidding? You were great Konata! I never knew you sang so gracefully!" Kagami cheered, coming up to her. "Thanks Kagami, does it turn you on?" Konata asked. "What….actually…a little," Kagami blushed. "But it definitely makes me feel calm yet excited! And that's what your audience is going to feel when you sing it to them!"

"This is perfect!" Patricia smiled. "Despite the small size of our band I know Konata can take us further than I thought before!" Konata smiled, blushing with all the praise. "I don't know, I'll try," she laughed. "Here, let me fix us some tea," Patricia said. "We'll probably need it soon."

"Hey, where's Akira?" Konata asked. "She's outside smoking," Kagami informed. Konata nodded and the two followed Patricia into her house, looking around at her living conditions. "I bet her room is full of yaoi, wanna check?" Konata smirked. "No, we're in somebody else's house. We can't go snooping around," Kagami said. "And why would she have yaoi?"

"She told me so," Konata said. "You know, sometimes you otaku are too open with your interests," Kagami said. Patricia walked in. "I heard _yaoi_, what are you talking about?" Patricia asked. "Just your collection," Konata said. "Oh, I thought maybe something new came out. I better go back to the tea," Patricia said.

Konata and Kagami sat at the table, awaiting the tea. "You really have a beautiful voice," Kagami said, gazing at Konata. "You keep surprising me at every turn. I must seem so predictable in comparison," Kagami said. "A little but that's what I like about you. I know you so I can make you get nervous and excited and happy, a lot of times you switch it up and surprise me," Konata said.

Patricia walked in minutes later with the tea, placing it on the table. "Here you go, where's Akira? She might want some," Patricia asked. "I'll go get her," Konata said. "She can't be smoking for that long." Konata rose from the table and walked into the garage. "Akira isn't here either." She then slowly walked out of the garage, hearing an odd faint noise. Stepping outside, the noise became clear. To call it noise would be insulting. Konata stared in awe as Akira sang the song she wrote, line by line.

Akira read the sheet, singing as she went. Konata stood there enjoying every second. Her voice was magnificent. When Akira was done she turned and suddenly noticed Konata clapping and watching her. "Konata?! When…how long…were you there?!" Akira panicked. "I heard the entire thing," Konata smiled. "I never knew you could sing."

"Well…it's not like the media world doesn't offer some valuable things but I guess I never really had any big event to celebrate it," Akira moaned. "Well…to tell you the truth, I think another singer our band would be almost perfect," Konata said. "What?" Akira said. "I was just thinking, you know, some bands only have one singer who sings everything. It'd be more interesting if we had two different voices," Konata smiled.

"Part of the band? You really think…I could?" Akira said in awe. "Yeah, I'll talk it over with Patricia. If she says yes than you're in," Konata said.

"Which I do," a voice said. Konata turned to see Patricia behind her. "You're right Konata, she would be perfect as a second singer. Can you do anything else?"

"Well…" Akira excitedly said. I wrote some songs of my own and I'm good with managing money." Patricia clapped her hands together. "Sounds like we have a song writer, manager, business expert and singer now!"

"So, you're okay with this?" Konata asked. "Yeah, why not? She sounds very good and with her experience we can really move forward," Patricia said. "Which means we need to talk about splitting the profits now."

"Well, it would 33.33 among us all," Konata said, "We could give the small extra to Akira if you want." Patricia happily nodded. "Yep, sounds perfect! Can you get us some of your songs please?"

Akira nodded, still in shock about the fast turn of events. "To have someone so useful just come by, we're lucky aren't we?" Patricia smiled. Konata nodded. "Maybe you've found your future," Konata said. Akira simply stood in there in blurry happiness, still having trouble believing what just happen. "I'm going…to be in a band that…has a chance…with Konata!" she happily said.


	93. Chapter 93:Ominous

Lucky Future

Chapter 93: Ominous

Konata played the last notes on the guitar as the song ended, the workout tiring was beginning to tire her out. Balls of sweat began rolling down her face and one landed in her eye, causing it to sting. "Ow!" she cried out. Kagami came over and wiped her eye clean with a tissue. "Maybe you should take a break," Kagami said, leaning over to clean the rest of Konata's wet face. "Yeah, maybe you're right," Konata smiled. Akira went back to reviewing the song sheets. Patricia placed her guitar down and stepped back into the house.

"I'll go buy some water from the store down the street," Patricia said. "Okay," Konata said, sitting down next to Kagami. "Hey, don't sit next to me with your sweaty body," Kagami fussed. "But you love me when I'm all sweaty," Konata grinned. "Well…yeah…but not when you're making my clothes wet," Kagami explained.

"Maybe I should get naked. You prefer me sweaty and naked right?" Konata said as she began to pull her shirt off. "Hey, cut that out! Not in front of Akira," Kagami fussed, pulling the shirt back down. "She can leave if she doesn't want to see," Konata laughed. Kagami turned her red face away and Konata couldn't help but enjoy her bashful nature, the flustered girl and her lovely ways had made her days wonderful, even more so today than the day they confessed to each other.

Konata yawned and rested her head on Kagami's back, leaning against it. "I'm really going to miss this," Konata lightly said. Kagami knew what she meant, she was waiting for this talk to happen, when they began to already miss each other despite being inches away. "Yeah…I know what you mean," Kagami said. "I'm….really going to miss this, being with you."

"Should I come by during holidays?" Konata asked. "No, you'll be too busy," Kagami said. "Just call me and send me a present," Kagami chuckled, holding back a tear that nearly slipped out. "We don't have to do it like this," Konata said. "I could always come and visit you once in a while and we could enjoy that time we have together."

"As wonderful as that sounds Konata, this is going to be your first year in the music industry…it's not going to be easy," Kagami said. "It really isn't. You're going to want to go home and you're going to want to see me and your family but you can't leave. You have to leave an impression on the music industry so you can stay in it and become successful. You have to be there, writing songs and rehearsing, making deals and performing."

Konata sighed, knowing Kagami was right. "I can't help it…" she said. "I'm going to miss you." Kagami smiled and turned around, Konata's head plopping into Kagami's lap. Kagami's blue eyes looked down into Konata's green eyes. "You won't be the only one but…after a year…you'll come back and we can be with each other as much as we want. Everyday we can think about each other, talk to each other and anticipate the day we'll see each other again," Kagami smiled.

"And we'll meet at the Golden Pavilion right?" Konata asked. "Yep," Kagami nodded. "The Golden Pavilion," she warmly said. She leaned downwards and softly kissed Konata. "It'll just be a year," Kagami said. Akira looked at the two from afar, placing the music sheets down to listen to their conversation. _"This means a lot to her huh?" _she thought to herself. _"Well, if that's the case then I'll try my best to make this band succeed." _

"Which reminds me," Konata said. "I don't even know what music label it is that we're making a deal with." Kagami shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? Let's hope Patricia can tell us when she returns." Akira returned her eyes to the music sheets, this time with a pen in her hand. She was preparing to write her own song, one she believed would help this band succeed.

Minutes slowly dragged themselves on and Patricia had yet to return from the store. "How long is she going to take?" Konata complained. "You usually don't complain so don't start now," Kagami said. "It's only been five minutes." Konata whipped out her phone and called Hiyori. "Hiyori, are you busy?" Konata asked.

"Oh no, just inking the last chapter to this month's release," Hiyori said. "What is it?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask what music label are we signing up?" Konata casually asked, curling her hair with her finger as she awaited the answer. "Patricia didn't tell you? It's Lantis," Hiyori said. Konata's grip on her phone was lost. It dropped to the floor and her eyes grew wide. "Lantis…" Konata muttered. Kagami turned to check if Konata was okay but noticed a smile stretched across Konata's face. "This must be an otaku thing," Kagami said.

"No Kagami…Lantis is…the same label that Aya Hirano has a contract with!" Konata cheered. "We're going to be working at the same place as Aya Hirano!" Akira used that hope to further motivate the song she was writing. She could tell just by looking at all the CDs and Harhui Suzumiya posters that Konata adored Aya Hirano.

"I can't believe it! Lantis?! Why wouldn't Patricia tell me such a thing?! This is fantastic!" Konata celebrated, holding her hands to her mouth. "Wow, you're really excited about this," Kagami smiled. "What if we become associates? Or friends?" Konata excitedly questioned. "What if I get a job as a voice actress?"

Patricia then walked into the room, a bag of water bottles in her hand. "I'm back," she greeted, placing the bag on the table. "The line was real long. Everyone was buying these limited edition chocolates or something and….what's wrong with Konata?"

"Hiyori told her the label you guys are signing up with is Lantis," Kagami smiled. "I can't believe you forgot such a big detail like that." Patricia chuckled, feeling embarrassed to have done so. "Well, sometimes it happens," she said. "I guess I really should have told her ahead of time. I didn't know she would get this excited."

"Well, I'm in love with her so it's easy for me to know," Kagami said, looking back at how excited her petite otaku was. Konata picked up the phone and placed it back to her ear. "Sorry for that," Konata grinned. "Thank you for the information." Hiyori nodded and hung up, returning to her chapter. "Her laughter and excitement is so beautiful," Hiyori sweetly smiled. She looked at the un-inked manga before her. "I can't even work now! My thoughts are too revolved around Konata now…"

Hiyori leaned forward on the drawing table, moving the ink, paper, and rulers to relax her head. "I can't pretend anymore," she muttered. She placed her glasses aside and shut her eyes. The dark room's only source of light being the miserable lamp that sat atop the table. Hiyori strongly sighed as her hands grabbed onto a pencil and starting drawing a heart on the desk. "I still want her," she said.

Konata packed her guitar and waved farewell to Patricia. "See ya later!" she said. Patricia waved back as she packed her guitar away, clearing room in the garage. Konata and Akira hopped into the car but this time Akira didn't need Konata to sit next to her, her hands were busy writing. Konata left her as she was, hoping that joining the band was beginning to have positive effects on her.

Kagami jumped into the driver's seat and paused, happily gazing at Konata across from her. "I'm really lucky," she said. Konata nodded. "You sure are!" Kagami just laughed and drove out of the driveway, giving Patricia a wave of her own and vanishing into the alley. Konata rolled down the window, letting the wind blow her hair away._ "Don't worry Kagami, I'm going to make this dream of ours work," _she thought to herself, moving strands of her hair out of her face.

Akira curled up in the seat, finishing the last few lines to her song. "This should get us some good sales," she grinned. "I hope this will give us the push we'll need to get noticed." She added her signature to the bottom and grinned. A feeling of victory flowed in her as she reviewed the song, singing it quietly to herself. Little did Akira know or expect, that song sheet would decide the future of everyone in that room.

OH: Um….Author? This chapter is awfully short…

Author: Why yes it is.

OH: Why?

Author: You fool! I've just set up the greatest project ever! You'll all love it! And I've also outlined the end for this story.

OH: What?! Already?!

Author: This is true. Unfortunately everything must come to an end.

OH: Oh….dear….I don't know what to say Author. I mean, I know I wasn't in Lucky Summer but I feel like this story has been a part of my life.

Author: I am grateful for your service. But I will try my best to finish things the best way possible.

OH: Great!

Author: But I apologize for the short chapter. I have lacked proper amounts of sleep and my brain won't stop thinking so I can barely get any sleep anyway! Ahh! Also, a few answers to some questions my loyal readers have been asking. Hopefully this will make up for the short chapter.

Author: Will there be a sequel? I do not plan to submit another Konata x Kagami fanfic to this website. I plan to end this at chapter 100. I know, I know, sad isn't it. But my surprise will surely cheer you guys up. Also, due to popular demand I will edit the entire Lucky Summer and Lucky Future stories so there are no typos or errors. After that I will release them as Word Documents or PDFs for all to enjoy and download!


	94. Chapter 94:Heartfilled Cape

Lucky Future

Chapter 94: Heart-filled Cape

Finally, it was time. Konata sat at her desk, her eyes pointing at Kuroi in the front but her mind was nowhere near this class. She could feel her hands shaking with excitement and everything in today's lesson just seemed trivial compared to what she truly focused on. It had been a month since the CDs were sold and Hiyori promised to give her and Patricia the results at the end of the day. "Such anticipation…I doubt I could even play my DS right now," Konata muttered. Kagami turned and smiled as she caught glimpse of Konata.

"_This is it,"_ Kagami thought to herself. _"The day that decides our future for the next year…and maybe forever. No matter what Konata I be with you."_ Tsukasa even found herself nervous, knowing she had little to do with today but felt like she was a part of this anyway. Miyuki helplessly fell victim to the excitement as well, finding it unusual to do so. She feigned attentiveness and tried to take notes the best way she could but she was also anticipating the news.

Time slowly flew by, almost seeming endless. "I'm about to run out of here if that clock doesn't move any faster," Konata mumbled, resting her head on a pencil, rolling it across the desk with her chin. "This is killing me."

Suddenly, sweeping a wind of shock under Konata, the school bell rang and she instinctively rose from her seat. Kagami quickly followed afterwards along with Miyuki and Tsukasa who had to rush in order to catch up. Making their way down the hall they found themselves in front of Hiyori's classroom. Konata was about to open the door when Yutaka appeared instead, Minami holding the door for her.

"Sister!" Yutaka cheered. "If you're looking for Hiyori she already left," Minami said. "She's at her house."

"What? She knew we would come here," Kagami fussed. "She said something about you having to pick Akira up from school anyway," Minami said, following Yutaka out of the door. "Oh yeah, come on everybody!" Kagami cheered. "We can take my car to Akira's middle school, I forgot we have to pick her up."

Konata nodded and the group left the school, their hearts still throbbing at the potential news they long awaited. Everyone hopped into the car except Tsukasa and Miyuki who slowly stepped in so they would not trip or fall over. Kagami raced out of the parking lot and in minutes was in front of Akira's school, honking for her to come. Akira happily ran to the car, seeing little room in the back for her. She instead opened the front door and sat on Konata's lap.

"Alright, we're going to Hiyori's house. She has the news about the CD sales," Kagami said. Akira nodded. "No matter what happens we'll be together and no matter what happens we'll never forget each other." Konata nodded. With that the car drove off down the alley, only taking minutes to find Hiyori's house. Hiyori sat on her porch, seemingly awaited for them to come. Beside her was Patricia who waved as the group came out of the car. Konata ran up to the porch. "Did she already tell you?" Konata asked. Patricia shook her head. "Nope, she wanted to wait until everyone was here," Patricia said.

"Okay, we're all here," Kagami said. "So, tell us. What's the results? Is my otaku going to be a star?" Hiyori pushed her glasses back and swallowed loudly. "The results of the CD sales…" she said. Everyone's eyes brightly lit up as they came closer to Hiyori, awaiting the answer. Hiyori looked around her, glancing at the eyes of everyone, seeing the hope they had, especially Konata. "The sales were mediocre…" she said.

A small gasp emerged from the group as silent shock spread across the girls. Tsukasa turned to Miyuki, almost as if she didn't hear what Hiyori said. "Um…Miyuki….what does mediocre mean?" Miyuki pushed her glasses upwards. "It means the sales were not impressive, more like…average or inferior," she explained. She then turned to Konata and Kagami. "I'm sorry," Miyuki said.

"So that's it?" Konata asked. "Well…Lantis would usually give up on a case like this but they still have faith in us and we need something to prove you're capable," Hiyori said. Konata curled her brow in concern. "But what? We don't have anything else, that's it," Konata said. "Don't talk like a coward," Kagami said. "You're an intelligent and creative person. You have something, you just need to find it," Kagami scolded.

"You're right," Konata said. "But what? A new song? I haven't written anything else besides what the CD has." Patricia scratched her head as the girls stood on the porch, trying to find hope in this situation. "Well….we could write a new song," Patricia suggested. "Yeah, but it'll have to be better than what we wrote, way better," Konata said. "It has to attract people and make them want to buy our music. We're barely even famous and it's hard to really start off and become successful instantly."

"We'll just talk to the people at Lantis and ask for some suggestions," Kagami said. "This isn't over." The girls nodded in agreement. Kagami placed her arm on Konata's shoulder, smiling. "No matter what it takes, if you didn't try hard enough to get something it means you never cared for it in the first place!"

"Yeah! That's my sexy beast! Tell them how it is!" Konata cheered. "Great! I'll arrange a meeting as soon as possible and call you guys later!" Hiyori explained, running into the house as everyone started leaving. Patricia gave Konata a worried glance but Konata smiled back, making Patricia smile as well. Akira walked over to Konata, making sure she was okay. Konata patted her on her head and walked off to the car.

"Kagami, drop me off at Patricia's. We're going to write a new song," Konata cheered. "Sure," Kagami replied, driving off after everyone got in the car. Konata stared into the distance, forming new lyrics and notes in her head as they went. Akira wanted to say something but everyone in the car looked focus or busy in thought. _"It's so damn quiet in here_," she thought to herself. _"It makes me want to smoke."_ She then looked at Konata, noticing the far off look in her eyes. _"She must be thinking of new songs…she really wants this... even though she tried her best to stay with Kagami instead."_

Akira began humming the song she wrote earlier, adding edits in her head. She was, after all, a part of the band. Patricia wrote numerous notes in her notebook, whispering the lines as she wrote, erasing the ones that didn't sound right to her. The pressure to work harder was now setting in. The band's very existence was at stake.

Kagami parked in front of Patricia's house, letting Konata, Patricia, and Akira head towards the garage while she drove off to drop Miyuki and Tsukasa off at home. Konata quickly ran towards the garage and opened her bag, pulling out a notebook and a pencil. As the girls started doing, she was writing whatever song was caught in her head. Patricia quickly wrote as much as she could remember from the time she left the car to now. Akira only made few edits to her song sheet.

The noise of pencils working grew louder and louder, soon becoming the only noise in the room. It only took a few seconds for everyone to raise their heads up and look at each other. Before they knew it they fell back in laughter, finding their rushed attitudes amusing. "What are we so worried about?" Konata chuckled. "Everything's going to turn out alright!"

"Yeah," Patricia said. "We just need to relax and review. We need a song that can get us noticed and we have to convince Lantis that we can do it." Konata smiled. "Yeah, this is simple," she said. "Let's see what everyone's got so far." The three girls passed their sheets to the next girl, reviewing the songs afterwards.

"Kagami," Tsukasa said. "Do you think they can do it?" Kagami just grinned, looking at her worried sister in the mirror. "Of course, especially if Konata is with them," Kagami said. "Sometimes when impossible challenges come along…if you have to believe that things will work out."

"Even if you can't see the answer yet?" Miyuki asked. "Yeah, and with Konata we've found the answer a bunch of times so this time shouldn't be any different," Kagami said.

"But…isn't it a good thing that if she doesn't make it and stays close to you?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed, stopping at a red light. She stared at her hands on the steering wheels, organizing her thoughts. She was beginning to realize that maybe…she was having doubts about whether or not she could handle Konata being gone. Her eyes turned back to Tsukasa and she gave a nervous smile. "I know….Konata's always wanted to do this. She's told me about it a few times…and if she gets a chance to do what she wants in life who am I to stop her?"

"Besides…" Kagami said, turning her gaze towards the distant sky out her window. "We'll keep in contact and in a year, reunite at our special spot. She'll come back a superstar, happy to see me. She'll probably say something perverted or bring me a present…"

Miyuki watched as Kagami began to look at her own reflection in the window, almost dazing off. "Kagami, the light's green1" Tsukasa popped. "Oh! Darn it! I'm sorry," Kagami said, driving off.

The song sheets were placed on a box where all three band mates sat around, thinking. "So, we should pick one of these three that we think is the best," Konata said. "Yeah, we have to show it first before all other songs so they're impressed," Patricia said. Akira didn't say anything, she just watched the sheets, picking out the one she wrote. "So…" Konata said. "Should we vote?"

"How about mine?" Akira suddenly said. "Hmm?" Konata and Patricia replied. Akira took her sheet from the pile and showed it to the girls. "I really think this song will help us. I know it will," Akira said. "I wrote just for the band…and…I think it'll do it for us." The two looked at her, taking the sheet from her and giving it another look. "Why don't we rehearse it?" Akira asked. "We have to give it a shot. I worked really hard on it."

Konata placed the sheet down and looked at Akira. "You really believe this song will do it?" she asked. Akira nodded. "When did you write this? I don't think I saw you write it now, you just erased a few things."

"Well, I wrote it…the day you said I could join the band and I saw you and Kagami together," Akira said. "I really want to help this band succeed, especially if it means that I can finally get what I deserve." Patricia looked at Konata, raising her eyebrows. "Konata…I'll make you the leader," Patricia said. "You decide what song we'll use."

"Me?" Konata asked. "Yes…we need a leader. And I think over all of us, you're the best person to be it," Patricia said. "Because I know it would be hard for me to not say my song is the best. I think my song is better than Akira's but if I use such bias then…this band will eventually fall apart. You seem to be the only one who doesn't place their song ahead of everyone else's so you're the best choice. What you say goes."

"Okay!" Konata happily said. "We'll play out Akira's song, record it and use it to show Lantis!" The band was ready. With that statement they all rose from the floor and grabbed their instruments, Akira walked over to the mike and cleared her throat. Konata grabbed a keyboard, hoping to play as well as possible to Akira's song. "It's just like a piano right?" Konata said.

Akira pulled up the stand so she could place her sheet on it as she sang. "Okay…this is Cape of 30 Years," she said. "Let's go!" Patricia starting playing the electric guitar, despite the fact that the song didn't use one. Akira wasn't use to the background sound but it started to click with her voice and quickly the song picked up in pace.

_Would you mind if I talked to myself? _

_I softly whispered to the seagulls_

As Akira sung the lyrics she began to remember her time as the host of Lucky Channel, where she wrote the song just for attention. She remembered the horrible "Concert" they designed for her, letting her stand in the back room with only Minoru as audience. She knew clearly why she wrote that song. It was her first attempt to become a singer and leave the acting business.

Akira wrote it in hopes that she would be placed in a concert and could sing it to a large crowd, become noticed, and leave the horrid world that stripped her of all her dignity.

_Woman led by a sincere heart_

_Frozen by the northern sea winds_

Konata felt strangely familiar hearing this song, as if it matched perfectly. It seemed to match perfectly with its singer.

Akira sung louder as the memories flashed back, of Minoru innocently clapping and listening to her song. She couldn't help but hate him for it. He had no idea what it meant to her to be disappointed in such a way, to be promised a concert and believe it to be a chance for freedom. She wanted to leave the acting world and find herself again, away from her parents and away from the constant lust of her producers and managers who ignored her talents and made her do the unspeakable.

_Gone astray_

_Love falls apart_

Akira truly knew in her heart this song would impress anyone who heard it because she wrote with heart and faith. As the words flowed softly from her lips she could see Konata smiling. It was beginning to feel like she knew what this song was to Akira, like she already knew everything. Akira couldn't help but let a tear leak out, wiping to pretend nothing happened.

_Resentment crumbles_

_Unable to reach you so far away_

Despite using different instruments the song turned out great. "Okay," Konata said, turning the power off for all recording devices. "I know for certain that song will impress everyone! It should have when it was played on T.V too!" Akira smiled, now knowing that Konata knew. "This song was written well for a reason," Konata said. "And it's to take this band further."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Oi, oi. Sorry for the late update. I was working on my **SECRET PROJECT**.

Misao: Hey you!

Author: Ah crap!

Misao: Are we finished? Do we serve no purpose to the story now?

Ayano: I also share these concerns Author.

Author: Well….

Misao: Are we just gone for the rest of the story? Or are we going to appear near the end like all the unimportant characters do?

Author: But….you don't understand.

Misao: I understand perfectly! We're finished! We're done!

Author: Actually, how would you two like to get your own fanfic?

Ayano: Excuse me?

Author: Yep, I might consider doing it after this.

Misao: Really? That's great! What genre?

Author: Heh, heh. Romance?

Misao: Great! With who?

Author: Heh heh…..

Misao: With….Ayano?

Author: Just so you know this isn't the secret project I was talking about but yeah…..with Ayano.

Misao: What?! Yuri?! How dare you?! Who told you I would like this?

Ayano: It might not be so bad.

Misao: And you! You're too calm about this! You've always been too calm!


	95. Chapter 95:Because of Her

Lucky Future

Chapter 95: Because of Her

The city sky danced with deep gray above the girls as they walked out of the garage with their instruments secured to their bodies. Kagami kept the door open for Konata in the car, waiting for her to jump in. Konata looked at Kagami and smiled. "This is it," she said, hopping into the front seat. Akira and Patricia calmly sat in the back, holding their song sheets and guitar close. It felt like it happened a few minutes ago, the call Hiyori gave Konata.

It was yesterday and as they practiced Akira's song Konata felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Hiyori?" she asked. Hiyori leaned back in her chair, sitting in front of her drawing table. "Yeah, it's me. I just called the music producers. They want to hear the new song as soon as possible," Hiyori smiled. "Really?!" Konata excitedly asked. She turned to Akira and Patricia, giving them the thumbs up. Hiyori began clipping her nails, waiting for Konata to come back to the phone. "They said they could hear it tomorrow if you're not busy," Hiyori said.

"Yeah, how does four o'clock sound?" Konata asked. "Sure, I'll tell them right now," Hiyori said. "Oh…Konata."

"Hmm?"

"Good luck, I hope you make it," Hiyori sweetly said. "We will!" Konata confidently said. She then hung up the phone, leaving Hiyori alone once again in her room. "Huuuuuummmmm," Hiyori sighed, leaning her head back. "If only you knew…."

Now Konata eagerly awaited for the producers to judge Akira's song as worthy and to move them up as stars. Akira reviewed the song sheet over and over, her eyes gliding across every word and note. Patricia turned to look at the small girl sitting next to her. _"It's amazing…this band doesn't seem to fit or match at all_," She thought to herself. _"Konata and I are similar but still vastly different…and Akira and I…we don't seem to really click that well at all."_

"_This'll feel weird for a while but I'm sure we can all become sisters," _Patricia hopefully thought. She turned to Akira and smiled. "Don't worry, you know this song by heart," Patricia encouraged. "You'll do great!" Akira just ignored her, continuously repeating the song in her head. Patricia sighed. "Maybe this will take more work than I thought."

The drive to the studio would take quite some time as it was in Tokyo. Silence came from the car radio, it was too tense to play any music yet so calm. Konata then looked at Kagami. "You know Kagami, I'm thinking about going to school while I play in the band," she said. "Really? You sure you can pull that off, no offense," Kagami said.

"Yeah, I want to have something to fall back on and Akira's also going to school too so I should be able to handle it," Konata said. Akira rose her head away from the sheet at the sound of her name. "Yeah but you're going to college," Kagami said. "It's completely different. It's a whole other level of work."

"I know but I'm sure some sexy pictures of you every day in my email will help me survive," Konata teased. "Don't change the subject, I'm serious," Kagami said. "If you have any doubts about the band you should say them."

"I don't have any doubts, I was just saying I'm going to try to handle school and work," Konata said. Suddenly she realized what Kagami truly meant. She could see right through her, the message she was hiding from her. "Kagami…" Konata softly said. "Yes?" Kagami replied.

" Do you have any doubts?" Konata asked. Kagami cringed up, not realizing Konata would have figured out. "Well…it's not that I have any doubts per se," Kagami went on. "I know you guys are going to be successful it's just…" Konata swayed her head sideways, curious as to what Kagami was going to say. "It's just….I really, really love you Konata. It's going to be a little hard for me to be without you okay?" Kagami said.

"We've kinda been together everyday. It's difficult to imagine the days without you, especially for a whole year," Kagami confessed. "All this time I've been encouraging you to follow your dreams but deep inside I can't lie. I wouldn't mind if you failed at this band….just so you can be with me."

Konata's eyes widened in surprise. "I know…it's a horrible thing to say and to think but in my heart that's what I want but at the same time I want you to be happy and successful too," Kagami explained, her eyes growing watery. "Don't quit the band because of me. Just become successful."

"I see," Konata calmly said. "So that's how you feel?"

"Konata, please don't get mad. I…I just wanted to get that off my chest…it's kinda hard to feel so confused and trapped," Kagami said. "I'm not mad at all Kagami," Konata smiled. "Huh?" Kagami asked in surprise.

"It's only natural to feel that way. Especially about someone you won't see for a year," Konata warmly said, rubbing Kagami's thigh. "I don't blame you at all. In fact, even yesterday…I felt a small relief when I heard the CD sales weren't so great but I still want to do this. I have to get all the big money so we can live like queens!" she cheered.

Kagami wiped her eyes. "Yeah…well, I have surprise for you after you're done with the producers," Kagami said. "Hmm? What kind of surprise? A sexy, hot chocolate surprise?" Konata asked.

"You'll see," Kagami smiled. "I've been thinking about this for quite a while now so I hope everything works in the end." Konata nodded, watching the road in front of her as the car drove off through the city.

Making their way into Tokyo the gray clouds stayed glued to the sky, hardly moving. "The sky isn't any different than before," Patricia said, looking up through the window. "Wow, Tokyo," Akira said, letting the wind blow through her hair. This was the Tokyo she had always dreamed of, the part of the town where entertainment ruled and where her dreams stood a chance to live.

"Oh yeah, I need to buy you a new cell phone," Konata said. "Since you left behind your other one at your parent's house." Akira happily nodded and returned to looking out the window, admiring the magnificent buildings as the car passed them. "So…this is what overjoyed feels like," Akira whispered, grinning. "On the road to fame and fortune…with someone who cares about me."

"There it is," Kagami said, pointing at the enormous structure next to the car. "Lantis studio!" Konata cheered, leaning over Kagami's lap. "Konata…your hair's tickling me," Kagami nervously said. "Oh really? You're blushing. I wonder where it's tickling you so much?" Konata grinned. "Maybe I need a good luck love bounce before I go in there."

"I don't think we have time to do that," Kagami smiled. "How about afterwards?" Konata's smile grew wider. "Now I'm really excited! Alright everyone! Let's get in there and show them we rock!!"

"Wow, I offer sex and you jump like a gun," Kagami smiled, watching Konata get out of the car with her guitar. "Yeah! You better be all hot and happy when I come back!" Konata smiled. "Come here so I can give you a good luck peck!" Kagami called out, watching as Konata ran up to the car window and stuck her cheek out. Kagami closed her eyes and softly kissed Konata on her bubbly cheek. "You better get me some money," she smiled. Konata grinned and ran into the building, her eyes telling Kagami she was out to win.

"You better make sure you're happy," Kagami said, staring up at the building before driving off to find a parking space.

Akira, Patricia, and Konata walked into the lobby, not sure where to go after this. "There's the front desk," Akira pointed out. The girls walked up to her, asking for the music producers. "Oh yes, they're expecting you," she said. "Need directions?"

"Umm…yeah, this is our first time here," Patricia smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take you guys there," Hiyori said, standing in front of the elevator. The girls turned to see her smiling. "Hiyori? Here to guide us?" Konata asked. "Yeah, I just dropped off a one-shot story I found in my closet," Hiyori explained. "I'll be happy to take you guys to the music room."

"Thanks," Patricia said. The girls followed Hiyori into the elevator, feeling the pressure and excitement of being judged before the people who could instantly accept or deny their music. Hiyori looked at Konata next to her. "Nervous?" she asked.

"Yep, but I gotta make it! We got the perfect song," Konata said. "Well, I hope they say yes and give you the chance you deserve," Hiyori happily said. "Everyone deserves a chance." Konata accepted the pleasant good luck wish but couldn't help but sense something odd about what Hiyori said. Maybe it was the way she said it.

The elevator door then opened, revealing a white hallway with cords and boxes. "Down here is the studio," Hiyori said. "Follow me." The hallway was unusually warm compared to the lobby and the closer the girls got to the room, the warmer it seemed to get. Hiyori opened the door and greeted the music producers who sat in the recording room. "Hey Hiyori! So, these are the girls?" the man asked. "Yep, this is their leader Konata," Hiyori introduced.

"Now, I've listened to your CD girls. The songs are wonderful, I love them. Most of us love them. It's just that no one has heard of you since you're new, it's hard to become famous instantly, especially when the band doesn't have a name and the song doesn't really stick out that much," he explained.

"I'm hoping your song makes it happen for you. I want you to succeed as much as you want to make yourselves succeed," he said. "Not as much as me," Konata smiled. "I have a girlfriend who expects perfection and lots of money. Then she'll give me all the sex I desire!"

"Konata!" Hiyori burst out. "Really? So you're…yuri?" he asked. Konata nodded. "That could be a good gimmick. Do you have a name for the band yet?" he asked.

"Yep, Moe Café!" Konata cheered. "Okay, let's hear your song. You two can step into the other room and I'll tell you when you can start playing," he explained. "Actually," Konata said. "We have a third member now."

"Okay, I'll see her when you all walk into sound room," he said.

The three girls headed out of the room and prepared their instruments. "You guys ready?" Konata asked. "Yep!" Akira cheered. "Let's do this!" Patricia eagerly said. They then walked into the sound room, their instruments in hand. "Wait a minute!" the producer said, his face stuck in shock. "Who's that third girl?!"

Hiyori turned to him, unaware of his reason for such surprise. "That's Akira Kogami," she said. "From Lucky Channel?! She's in the band?!" he excitedly asked. He pulled down the mike and looked at the girls. "Do you three realize what you've done by inviting Akira into your band?" he asked. They shook their heads. "She's a hit in Tokyo! Didn't you see the posters of her from Lucky Channel?"

"What? I'm a hit?" Akira asked. "Yes!" the producer cried out. "This will definitely placed you in the market! What's the song you're playing?"

"We're playing Cape of Thirty Years," Konata revealed. "I see, that's a popular song too. People have been wanting that to be released since Akira sang it on Lucky Channel! Go ahead, play it!" he cheered.

Konata nodded and began playing her guitar. "What's this? They're using an electric guitar? That's…interesting. A remix could help too," he smiled. "It sounds like they've already passed," Hiyori said.

"Of course, they're already in the market! They will definitely be successful! And it's all because of Akira being in their band!" he said. As Akira sang she looked at Konata who smiled warmly at her, almost as if she was thanking and congratulating her at the same time. _"We win,"_ Konata thought to herself.

Author: Chapter 95?! Already?! This can't be?! We can't end so soon!! Five days! I've barely started the project!!

OH: You're so lazy Author…

Author: I'm not lazy! I was…planning it out!

OH: I see…so are you going to release your project the same day as the final chapter?

Author: I don't know if I can. I must beg my fans to wait for the completed project after the story is finished, if I don't finish it in time!

Misao: Hey, you're forgetting about us! We still have to clear this problem with me being a yuri and all!

Author: Not now Misao! I have work to do!

Misao: You can't just delay my needs! I have questions and demands!

Ayano: Here, it's a bowl of meatballs. I know how much you love them. They'll cheer you up.

Misao: Thanks. Hey, wait a minute! Why are you fixing me meatballs? Don't tell me you're all into this yuri stuff?

Ayano: Aren't you hungry?

Misao: Don't change the subject!


	96. Chapter 96:Growing

Lucky Future

Chapter 96: Growing

Kagami lied down on the couch, Konata resting beside her, both reviewing the sheet of paper Konata held in her hand. Both of them couldn't stop smiling as their eyes skimmed across each letter and space. In Konata's hand was the contract to sign the band with Lantis for one whole year. "It looks like a week after I graduate I'll have to start working," Konata said. Kagami wrapped her arm around Konata and squeezed her close. "That means we'll miss our one year anniversary," Kagami said. "But can you at least get me a present?"

"Yep, I'll find something," Konata smiled. "I'm sure with the royalties from Akira's song I'll be able to buy you something great." Kagami shook her head. "No, I meant that maybe…if you want, you could see me and we could go out. Just for that one day," she explained. Konata nodded. "Yeah, I'll come. I'll make sure that night's real special since I won't be able to see you after that."

"Well…" Kagami grinned. She didn't say anything after that, leaving Konata curious. "Well what?" she asked. "Well…remember that surprise I told you about?" Kagami slyly asked. "So it wasn't the sex?" Konata asked. "Of course not! We do that anyway don't we?" Kagami fussed.

"It's more special than that," Kagami said. "I've decided on my career choice now and I want to get my major in business." Konata congratulated her on the decision but stared at her, baffled as to why such a thing would be a surprise. Kagami knew Konata wouldn't understand at first, that's what made it such a surprise. "Konata…" she said, her smile growing bigger as she spoke. "I'm going to study as hard as I can for the exams…so I can enter Tokyo University and be closer to you!"

"Wha….really?!" Konata happily cheered. She sat up, looking into Kagami's eyes. "But you know…that's one of the best universities in Japan. Do you think you can make it?" Konata asked, not meaning to offend her. Kagami already realized the high chance of her not making it, in fact, the odds were well against her. Some would say beyond her reach.

"Well…I'm going to make sure to try everything I can to do so. I even plan to study with Miyuki for the next week. She plans on going to Tokyo University too so we can help each other," Kagami explained. "Don't worry about it though. I was thinking about whether or not to tell you because I don't want your hopes to get too high if I can't make it."

"Sounds like you're the one with high hopes Kagami," Konata cutely smiled, curling back onto the couch. "But if you do make it, can I visit you as much as possible? Even in the middle of the night?" Kagami adored the small girl under her and rubbed her hair as she gazed into her eyes. Her warm smile gave Konata the answer she wanted. "Yeah," Kagami said. "For anything you want."

"Endless sex too?! That's fantastic! You better study now! Get out of my house!" Konata joyously cried out. "Wa-wait now! I still want to hang out!" Kagami fussed. "No way!" Konata laughed, pushing Kagami out of the house. Kagami couldn't fight back, not realizing she was outside in only a matter of seconds. Konata smiled as she held the front door open. "You better study your hardest!" Konata happily remarked. "In fact, go home and study until you fall asleep then come here, get some lovin', go back, and study until you fall asleep again!" The door then shut in front of Kagami's face.

She was now on the porch of Konata's house, enjoying what just happened. "I guess I better start now. I don't know about coming straight back here just for _lovin'_. I have to eat first at least," Kagami said, walking off.

Akira walked out of Konata's room, wondering what all the commotion was about. Konata turned to see her peeking from around the corner. "Oh don't worry! That wasn't a fight. Kagami just has to study so she can go to Tokyo University," Konata explained, hopping back on the couch. She grabbed her cell phone and opened the text command. "Good….Luck," Konata read as she typed her message, sending it to Kagami's phone. "In fact I should start studying now, I want to go to a decent school at least," Konata said, turning the television off.

"You want to take a bath afterwards?" Konata asked. Akira shook her head. "Sorry, I'm going to visit some friends," Akira revealed. "I'll probably be back home in two hours. I also want to buy some ink and music stuff."

"Sure, let me just grab my books from my room. I made sure to bring them with me this week so I can study hard," Konata said. Hours later…

"Stupid Heartless!" Konata fussed. "Ha! Got em!" She tapped the buttons on the Playstation 2 controller faster, pulling off a combo attack. "That'll teach you!" she victoriously declared. Suddenly her phone rang. "Tsukasa?" she said as she picked up the phone, looking at the caller ID. "Hey, what's up?" Konata asked, her body leaning to the right as her spaceship blasted through random asteroids.

"Hi Konata," Tsukasa greeted. "I was just wondering if you wanted to study together. I would study with Miyuki and Kagami but I don't want to bother them." Konata then backed away from the phone, sweating in fear. "Oh…." She gloomily muttered. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Tsukasa asked.

"I didn't realize it before but….I started studying and decided to take a break so I played a game….but that was four hours ago…." Konata sighed. "Yeah…come over. Thanks for reminding me about the exams." Tsukasa grabbed her bag and waved her family off. "I'm going to Konata's house to study! I'll be back for dinner!" Her mother nodded and Tsukasa was out of the door.

"Come on in," Konata greeted, making way for Tsukasa. "So…what are we supposed to study anyway?" Konata asked. "Well Kagami wrote a review list in case I forgot….which I did," Tsukasa chuckled. She pulled out what appeared to be a scroll from her bag. "What is this?!" Konata fussed. "A scroll?! Are we studying ninjustu?"

"What's that?" Tsukasa asked. "Never mind…but this list seems too big," Konata said. "This? Oh, actually the review sheet is stuck to a roll of paper towels. I must have brought them by mistake," Tsukasa nervously laughed off.

"You know sometimes the things you do can be considered cute but that's just weird…" Konata mumbled. The two immediately started their studies, sitting at the living room table, reading over all the notes they copied off of Kagami. "Can I see your notes for section three?" Tsukasa asked. "Sure. See what happens when I date your sister? I get free notes. Maybe you should have grabbed her before I did," Konata chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked. "Nothing…just a perverted otaku joke…" Konata said, returning to her studies. Konata wrote as much as she could remember from the lesson, realizing it wasn't a lot to begin with. Each math problem seemed to have a standard way of solving it except there would always be a special method that you had to use to. "This is too much," Konata complained. "I'll just live in a box for the rest of my life."

"I know what you mean," Tsukasa said. "Tests always make me nervous. Sometimes I don't think studying for hours helps." Konata then raised her head from the table. "You know Tsukasa….I don't really remember hearing what you said you wanted to do for a career."

"Oh…I haven't really thought of it until recently so I guess no one knows," Tsukasa said. "I was thinking of becoming a chef or something," Tsukasa said. "Hmm…that doesn't fit you very well…" Konata said. "Or maybe you'll be those chefs that are confident behind the grill but timid in social events."

"Umm…."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll make a great chef," Konata cheered. "In fact, you could show me how great of a chef you are by making us some cookies." Tsukasa happily agreed, running to the kitchen and preparing the ingredients. Konata sat back, taking a break from her ten minutes of study. "I hope Kagami makes it to Tokyo University."

Green leaves fell as the breeze blew by Akira. It was the first time she's ever been in this part of the neighborhood, it seemed rather suburban but the surrounding trees and lovely flowers made it almost country. "He lives in this kind of place?" she asked herself, admiring the gardens behind the fences. She looked at the slip of paper in her hand again to make sure she had the right address.

She took a left down the street and found herself at a moderate-looking house. Nothing stuck out, not even the beautiful flower bush near the porch. "This house is really plain….sorta like him I guess," Akira said, walking up to the door. She knocked, ignoring the doorbell. "Wait…I have to calm down…he hasn't done anything wrong…but why do I feel so angry?" she asked herself, looking at her curled fists. The door then opened. A towering figure emerged from the abode. "Akira?! What are you doing here?" Minoru asked in blind shock. Akira couldn't help it, the last thing he saw was her fist flying into his face.

Hiyori turned her laptop off, closing it shut and sliding it under her bed. "Today just isn't doing it for me….again," she miserably muttered. She plopped back onto her bed, noticing the bright day outside her window. "This day feels like a waste…." She mumbled, shuffling the pencil in her fingers. "How come she gets to be so lucky? And why can't I get over it…why do I have to feel this way?"

Two birds than flew down onto the tree next to her window. Their chirping grew louder with each second. Hiyori usually would have enjoyed their song but recently it became a bother. She got up quickly and slammed the window shut. "Stupid birds!" she fussed, leaping back onto her bed, curling up in her arms. It hit her. "So…this is the kind of person I'm going to become?"

Her sight drifted off through her room until a picture of Konata caught her interest. It was the same photo of them when they were children. "I wish I cold have appreciated those days a bit more…" Hiyori said, taking the picture frame down and admiring it. Her grip on it became tighter and tighter. Eventually she could no longer look at the picture, she had to take her glasses off and wipe away the tears. "I'm such a freakin' idiot!"

Minoru awoke from his state of unconsciousness, removing the bag of frozen peas off his jaw. "Wha…what happened?" he dazzlingly asked. "Sorry about slugging you," Akira said. He jolted in wretched fear, not realizing Akira was standing beside him as he lied on the couch. "Akira! What are….are you doing here?!" he nervously asked, afraid he was going to get seriously attacked for something he didn't do.

"Stop jumping around like a coward," Akira scolded. "Can't I even talk without you being stupid?"

"Well…I'm sorry…" he apologized. Akira frowned a little as he reverted back to a quiet, apologetic being. She was starting to blame herself for that. She took her spot in a chair and turned her head to admire his simple yet warm living room. "It feels really sentimental in here," she noted. "Thank you," he obediently replied, still holding the frozen peas to his jaw. "Sorry about that…your face just brought back a lot of bad memories," she calmly said.

"What kind of bad memories did you have?" he sarcastically remarked. "Nothing you need to worry about," she answered, ignoring his sass. "Anyway, I came here for a reason so let me talk." Minoru quickly prepared himself for a beating or at least some verbal abuse. Luckily he was near the phone in case the situation became bloody or even murderous.

Akira turned back to see him tightening his body. "Are you that scared?" she curiously asked. He nervously nodded, cursing himself for letting the little beast see his fear openly. "Have I hurt that much?" she asked. He then became speechless. He wasn't expecting that kind of a question. Minoru turned to look at Akira and could see a small frown on her face.

"Is something wrong Akira?" he asked. She shook her head. "No…no. I just came here…to apologize to you," Akira said. "For all the crap I gave you during that stupid show."

"Apologize?" he asked. "You're here to apologize…to me?"

"Yeah, do I have to repeat myself? It's hard to do this!" Akira fussed but this time Minoru didn't flinch. "I've given you a lot of crap you don't deserve and probably made your time on that show a living hell. You probably feel humiliated and angry and all that good stuff so if you want you can take a swing at me or yell at the top of your lungs."

"A swing? I…I don't want to hit you," Minoru said. "I happily accept your apology." Akira watched as he bowed, as if he was honored to receive a simple apology from her, like she was a goddess. "I was kidding about the hitting but…I really mean it," she said. "There some problems with my life…stuff I don't want to talk about. There were horrible things that were happening to me and I felt trapped and alone so I released that anger out on you," Akira said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm actually a nice person if you give me a chance, especially ever since I started living with Konata," she said. "Living with Konata? Why? Did something happen at home?" he asked.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it," she groaned. "Sorry…I'm just a little mad right now. You remind me too much of that stupid, stupid, stupid, god damn show right now…and all that crap I had to go through. Anyway, I'm here to apologize so forgive me and I'll go home."

"But what was going on?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. "Are you going to do something to change the past?" Minoru shook his head, trying his best to figure out what twirled around in Akira's head. "Listen to me," Akira said. "You're a real nice guy and I was lucky to have someone like you who could take my crap and….well, just looking at you…you know."

She popped open her cigarette box and lit it, disregarding any smoking policy his household may have. "Just know that to early stars like me this business can get cruel and strip you of everything you held precious…" Akira said. "That's what happened to me. Hopefully…with Konata's help, I can become the nice, considerate person I really am in front of you."

"Akira…"

"So see ya," she said, getting up from the seat and heading towards the door. "I'll probably talk to you later, maybe in a year or something so don't forget about me. I want you to see how nice I become," Akira said, leaving the house, tossing her cigarette in his lawn. Minoru watched as she walked off down the street and behind the fence. He smiled. _"She apologized to me….maybe she had a rough life…."_ He thought to himself. _"Maybe…next time I can work with her again! If she's nicer of course."_

Suddenly a small fire grew on his lawn from the cigarette Akira threw. "Oh no!" he panicked, running into the house to grab a bucket of water. Akira walked down the sidewalk, sighing as she heard his clumsy voice screaming about something. "I still have a long way before I can grow…before I can forget about this stuff."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH: Author, what's wrong?

Author: I'm disappointed.

OH: Oh dear….

Author: Turns out my big surprise is impossible to do….

OH: What was it?

Author: Prepare your ears! My big surprise was to make a Lucky Star videogame!

OH: Wow!

Author: It would have been about Konata's life in the band so I got nearly all the soundtracks and character songs for Lucky Star. Only problem…copyright infringement.

OH: So?

Author: My game would have had over twenty songs in it that I didn't produce and therefore distributing them in such a manner would have been illegal. Something tells me I would have been the one person who goes to jail or gets sued for that stuff and since I'm such a law-abiding person I cannot commit such acts. They even took down my AMV from Youtube!

OH: So…what's going on now?

Author: I'll discuss all necessary changes in the upcoming chapters! Feed me reviews and look forward to a new future!


	97. Chapter 97:Sentimental Generation

Lucky Future

Chapter 97: Sentimental Generation

Snowy months now grew into warm, rejuvenating breezes as spring rolled across the melting snow. Exams were finished and the final portion of school was coming. The results for the exams were in and Konata eagerly awaited Kagami's arrival to her house as the letters were coming out today. Konata couldn't wait to see the smile on Kagami's face when she would read her acceptance to Tokyo University. Konata wanted to make this moment private as it could either lead to jubilant celebration or sudden devastation.

Konata reviewed her letter, she actually did pretty well, at least for her standards. "Any average college will accept me with grades like these!" she cheered, folding it back into her pocket. The television remained off so she could embrace the entire moment. Konata couldn't help but admit she was already celebrating Kagami's entry to Tokyo University in her heart. "We could be together," she gleefully whispered. Suddenly she heard a car drive up to the house.

"Kagami's here!" she said, nearly jumping out of the couch to greet her. She sat back down. "It'll look better if I look like I'm expecting her calmly," but her beating heart told a different story. Kagami walked in, using the new key Konata gave her to the house. "I gotta look at her expression!" Konata thought to herself, squinting her eyes and leaning on the edge of the sofa. Kagami came in with a nervous smile.

Minami sat comfortably on her bed as Yutaka rested in her arms, both watching the television. The past few months of their lives allowed them to open up to each other at their own pace and they could fully comprehend the sentiment Konata and Kagami held for each other. On the television screen a girl in a pink outfit held a large wand and summoned a gust of wind from a card. Minami used this time to give Yutaka a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Yutaka smiled and no longer flinch at every change in emotion, she was now comfortable with Minami, more comfortable than she was with her friends. "You know," Yutaka said. "We've been doing so much kissing lately."

"A problem?" Minami calmly asked. "No, it's wonderful," Yutaka reassured. "I mean that now we're so much closer to each other and I've been loving our time together. Time with you has been one of the best times of my life and…recently I've felt a tension between us."

Minami agreed with the idea, feeling the same vibe but she couldn't help but wonder if Yutaka was speaking of the same vibe. "What kind of tension are you talking about?" Minami asked. Yutaka grabbed the remote and shut the T.V off. "Don't worry, it's good tension, as if we can step into a new world," Yutaka said. "Do you feel the same way?"

"A new world?" Minami asked. "Yes, something like that but I think what we really need to say is-"

"Sex," Yutaka said.

Minami left her mouth open, shocked by the sudden statement from the petite girl. Yutaka meant what she said but her bold suggestion couldn't hide the innocence her bright blush produced. Minami could tell she was nervous. "Sex…" Minami muttered. "Then…we have been on the same vibe."

"Yes…" Yutaka said, smiling as she began to speak. "I really want to do that with you and become more intimate but…I'm a little scared. This would be my first time."

"Mine too," Minami said, despite how obvious it was to both of them. "Are you…saying you're ready?"

"O-only if you are," Yutaka nervously said, realizing that there was a good chance it could happen right this instant. She looked into Minami's daring yet beautiful eyes, feeling the protective dominance. _"She could just take me anytime and I don't think I could resist,"_ Yutaka thought to herself. _"In fact…I prefer if she just came and grabbed me right now! And did what she wanted. I know she would be considerate."_

Minami did exactly just that, placing her hand behind Yutaka's head and bringing her closer to her. "Okay," Minami said. "I'll be kind and soft to you." Yutaka smiled and nodded, her entire face becoming red. Minami's face matched hers. Minami grabbed onto the sheet and pulled it over both of them. It was time for a higher embrace.

Kagami sat down on the couch, allowing Konata to scoot next to her before she said anything. "So, are you in?" Konata asked. Kagami smiled. "I don't know yet," she said. "I haven't opened the letter yet. I wanted us to read it together."

"Okay, let's do it!" Konata said. "Okay, but just case the worst happens don't think that changes anything, in the end we'll always be together," Kagami said. "Yeah ,yeah just open the letter," Konata excitedly rushed. Kagami's heart beat against her chest harder and harder as she slowly pulled the paper out of the envelope. "Okay, here goes," she said, unfolding the letter.

Both their eyes hastily skimmed the letter for the words they needed. "Reject…or Accept…" they muttered. Konata froze as she found the answer. Kagami took slightly longer but she felt her body become motionless as she saw the words.

"Re…jected…" Kagami muttered. At that second her heart slowed immediately. That instant Konata could feel Kagami's heart being crushed, just by looking at her. "Kagami…it's alright," Konata said, instantly preparing to comfort her. "No! It's not alright!" Kagami barked. "This is…this is stupid! I studied for so freakin' long and this is what happens?! Why the hell do I even study in the first place?!" She threw the letter in the air and fell back into the couch.

Konata picked it up from the ground and smiled. "It says you're accepted to Kyoto University, that's another good school," she optimistically said. "And what if is? I doesn't make a stupid difference," Kagami pouted. "I tried so hard and this is what I receive? A moronic rejection?! Those idiots couldn't handle me if I went there anyway! Screw them!"

"Now that's not the polite manners my Kagami usually has," Konata said, leaning closer to her. "Yeah, well I'm not exactly in a cheery mood Konata!" Kagami fussed. Konata pulled back, nearly feeling the enraged heat from Kagami. "Just…leave me alone for a while," Kagami said, her voice beginning to crack. Konata nodded, getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen. Kagami sat back with her arms crossed, looking at the letter on the table.

"Konata…" she called out. Konata turned back and smiled. "Could you come back…and make me feel better?" Kagami asked. "I was waiting for you to ask," Konata happily said, trotting back to the sofa. She slowly lowered down into Kagami's arms as the two stretched out across the couch. "I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot," Kagami said, her voice becoming gentler as she softly wept. "It's okay. I would have been mad too," Konata said. "But I feel like I failed you," Kagami said. "The one chance to see you everyday and I screw it up like this."

"Kagami…just relax. It's extremely difficult to get into that university, besides we never knew that I would join a band and move to Tokyo," Konata said. "You can't go from good student to genius so quickly."

"But…" Kagami whimpered. "No but, you tried your best," Konata said. She relaxed her head on Kagami's chest, letting her hair warm her. "Like you said before, we'll end up together no matter what so what's a year? In the end as long as we can rest somewhere and you can hold me in your arms like this I can wait for eternity."

"I know….but…don't you feel a little sad over this?" Kagami asked. "Yeah…but I can't let it get to me," Konata said. "As long as I have you, all is good." Kagami smiled, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "Yeah…you always put a good spin on things," Kagami said. "Thanks."

Konata nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of a calming heartbeat. Kagami did the same, holding Konata closer to her. She now had to look forward like Konata does and appreciate the warm, well snuggled gift she held in her arms for as long as she could.

Yutaka moved closer to Minami as the two lied bare in bed, Minami's arms covering her small body. Minami could feel her soft hair gently moving against her chest as Yutaka came closer, smiling. "That was wonderful," Yutaka said. "I know you were nervous about your chest too." Minami blushed, thinking earlier that her plan to hide it was foolproof. "Don't worry…" Yutaka said. "I love it the way it is."

Minami smiled. "So, we really were ready," she happily stated. "Yep," Yutaka replied. "Thank you for taking it slow and steady with me. I bet if it was a guy he would have rushed and hurt me," she laughed. "As long as I get to be your prince," Minami said. "As long as you'll make me your princess," Yutaka grinned.

**OH: This is lame after-sex cuddle talk.**

The next day came quickly and the three band mates were eager to deliver their signed contract to Lantis. Konata, Patricia, and Akira walked confidently through the hallways, Konata holding the contract in her hand. "This is it," she told the band. "Once I hand this over we're officially a band!"

"Let's do it!" Patricia cheered. "No regrets from me!" Akira said. Konata nodded and they stepped into the elevator. Hiyori quickly entered the building, rushing to the front desk. "Excuse me! Did Konata come in yet?!" Hiyori asked. The receptionist nodded, informing her that Konata was delivering the contract. "Good…I want to say congratulations," Hiyori said, going to the nearest elevator. "Come on, come on!" she fussed, waiting for it to open.

Konata knocked on the producer's door. "Come in," he said. "Oh, it's you! I see you have the contract too! Great! You do understand everything it states correct?"

"Yep, we're ready to go!" Konata said, placing the contract on the desk. "Wonderful! Speaking of business, here are your checks from Akira's song. The sales made it to Top Three on the Oricon chart!"

"Top Three?! Really?!" Patricia excitedly asked. "I can't believe it!"

"This is a lot of money," Konata said, reading the check in her hand. "Akira…do you want part of my check since you wrote the song and made our band survive?" Akira simply shook her head and rejected it. "But it's because of you I got to survive." Konata wrapped her arm around Akira and smiled. "Let's my girl! How about you give me some of your money then if you're so grateful? Kagami could use a new wardrobe of naughty attire," Konata grinned. "I don't think so," Akira laughed.

Hiyori stepped out of the elevator, muttering what she would say to Konata. "Hey Konata, congratulations! It must be nice to….no. How about….Hey Konata what are you doing here? I was just….no!" Hiyori fussed. "It's too hard! I just want to see her again! I can't control myself anymore! I have to see her!"

She walked into the producer's office and noticed it was devoid of any girls. "Where's Konata?" she asked. "She just left. Is there a problem?" he asked. "No…not really," Hiyori sighed, dragging herself out of the office. She leaned against the wall and fell to the ground. "It's probably best….who knows what would have happened if I saw her anyway?" Hiyori said. The image of her kissing and grabbing onto Konata instantly emerged in her head. Unfortunately Hiyori had to admit to herself….it likely that that would have happened if she did see her. "Oh God….I'm such a wreck!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH: Another well done chapter!

Author: I'll let the reviews tell me that.

OH: So…what are you going to do about the surprise?

Author: Well….I'll leave it up to the people.

OH: Excuse me?

Author: That's right! You, the people, can tell me what you want you want me to do next! I have opened a forum and you can vote on what you want me to do with this story as it ends! Just look for my forum topic in the Lucky Star section! It's titled: **Future of Lucky Future! **Please vote! Don't ignore it!

OH: I will vote right now!

Author: Haha! You can't vote! You don't technically exist!

OH: Harsh…


	98. Chapter 98:Ending Festival

Lucky Future

Chapter 98: Ending Festival

Bustling students moved and spread along every inch of the hallways and scattered their work in the classrooms. As the posters read it was time for the Cultural Festival and this year held a nearly unbeatable atmosphere. "Wow, with the way these first year kids are helping us you'd think we were gods or something," Konata laughed, walking alongside Kagami who couldn't help but share the same view.

"At least we're the most important this year," Kagami smiled, "We have the entire Kagami x Konata club helping us out, even though it's a bunch of boys…" Konata snorted. "You mean Konata x Kagami right?" she asked. "Sure, whatever. What's the difference anyway?" Kagami asked.

"Well, if you must know. The seme must always be first in the title. The uke is last," Konata explained. "Very important to know ." Kagami sighed. "I don't even know what a seme or an uke is." A grin stretched onto Konata's face, a grin of diabolical proportions. "Well Kagami, if I must explain it we need a private place don't we?"

**Otaku Helper: The seme is the "dominant" one in the relationship, usually on "top". The uke is the less dominant one, usually the weaker or more bashful one. How frequently a tsundere may be is a source of debate but due to Konata's more direct and blunt perversion, along with other traits, she is primarily the seme.**

"I think I understand now," Kagami said. "It must be something perverted. Luckily your event today won't be." Having to agree, Konata had to make the event clean or else the levels of perversion she would place on stage would be too much for the boys. "I guess the band performance will have to do," Konata said. "But I really want to the end the year with a bang. A good bang," Konata smugly cheered, giving Kagami a swift slap on the butt.

"Hey Konata," Yutaka greeted, running down the hall with a large poster sheet in her hand until her foot slipped. She nearly fell over until she felt a hand reach for stomach and pull her back up. "Yutaka, don't run with that," Minami said. "I don't want you to get hurt." Yutaka blushed. "I'm sorry. I must have been too excited."

"As long as you're okay." Minami gave her usual look of acknowledgement to Konata and Kagami, her special greeting and then went on to examine Yutaka's legs for any cuts or abrasion. "So, what are you guys doing for the cultural festival?" Kagami asked. "We're working at a café!" Yutaka cheered. "It's going to be so great! Can you come?"

"Wow, you seem really cheery." Kagami backed off a little. She turn to notice that Konata was staring at the couple in front of them. "You had sex," Konata said. Both Minami and Yutaka were jaw dropped, like many couples they never really planned on letting anyone know the day after their first time. "How can you tell?" Kagami asked. "I know I'm right at least," Konata grinned, enjoying the faces of shock before her. "Was she gentle? A caring lover like I guessed?" Konata asked, leaning over to Yutaka. The petite girl mumbled in her fluster, not knowing what to say. "Umm…well….yeah….if you have to-"

"No, she doesn't have to know," Kagami interrupted. "Let's go Konata. I think you made their day awkward enough." Dragging her by her collar, Kagami could hear Konata happily stretching her arms to reach for Yutaka. "I haven't made it awkward enough. I still have questions to ask! You guys want to do a foursome sometime?" Konata shouted out in the hallway. Everyone stared in shock and Kagami pulled Konata with all her might out of the view of the other students.

Luckily a small corner came into her view and she brought Konata into it. "You can't go off saying stuff like that," Kagami fussed. "And stop smiling at me like that. I hope you weren't serious about that foursome!"

"Kagami, how long have you known me? I was just messing with them. You're all the forbidden sex I need," Konata warmly said, wrapping her arms around Kagami's waist. "I know then again I should have known better, Yutaka's practically your sister." Konata then stood up, whipping her leg over Kagami's thigh and making her fall back onto the wall. "I love it when you talk dirty," Konata teased. "What the? I wasn't talking dirty!" Kagami fussed.

Konata began rubbing Kagami's hair and kissing her neck. "Go ahead, pretend I'm Tsukasa. Make it as dirty as you want!" Konata joked. "Cut it out!" Kagami said. "You know what happens when you do that to my neck! And stop with the incest talk!"

"Working hard or just having sex in the hallway?" Kuroi asked, her hands on her hips. "Oh Kuroi-sensei!" Kagami said, removing Konata from her. "You two better get back to your groups and work," Kuroi ordered.

"We were just making babies," Konata said. "Well make them afterwards," Kuroi said, walking away from the scene, leaving it at that. "See what happened?" Kagami said. "We got caught."

"Yeah but I bet you feel all excited now! Like you want to grab me and do what you want!" Konata cheered. "That may be true and very, very tempting," Kagami said, feeling herself nearly cave in to Konata's seduction. "But….we better get to work."

"Fine, I'll go back to the gym," Konata said. "I have to check on Patricia and Akira anyway." The two kissed and made their ways back to their designated areas, determined to work on their festivities. Konata admired the numerous cafes and haunted houses until she approached Misao and Ayano setting up wallpaper in their classroom. "Here we go!" Misao said, stepping back to check out the completed work. "This sucks!"

"I think it's really good," Ayano said. "You worked hard on it too." Konata grinned and came up behind them. "You know, I sense something very intimate between you two," she said. "Ah! You're lying!" Misao argued. "I'm not yuri for Ayano!" Konata just smiled and walked off. "She has very good senses," Ayano calmly said. "Ack! Don't compliment her!" Misao fussed. "Let's just set up the pictures." Their class had organized an art gallery, using pictures from the art club as display.

Kagami entered the room, seeing it was nearly complete. Hiyori came up to her with her clipboard in hand. "Hey Kagami! The decorations are almost completed so all we need left is for you to jump into this costume and you'll be set." Hiyori handed her a maid outfit and pointed out the service desk in the center. "A cosplay café that serves doujin…it's unique," Kagami said, slipping into the outfit.

"So, where's Konata?" Hiyori asked. Kagami tied the ribbon tightly around her waist and looked up. "Oh, she went back to the gym to set up practice for the performance."

"Yeah….and she's probably counting on seeing you cheer for her too," Hiyori said. Kagami happily nodded, rushing over to the desk and reviewing the menu. "That stupid smile…she really is lucky to have her," Hiyori muttered. She sighed heavily, knowing she didn't want to do what she was about to do. "You know Kagami….I could run the shop by myself for the last ten minutes so you can make it to the gym on time," Hiyori said. "Really?" Kagami asked. "Thank you. That's very generous of you Hiyori."

"Yeah, I know," Hiyori said, turning back to check on the other maids. "I don't see my fantasy coming to life people! Act more perky and nervous! I wish we had Minami and Yutaka, we'd probably be the biggest hit with those two fondling each other. Then again maybe a strip show would have been better from the beginning."

"I don't think that's legal," Kagami muttered. Hiyori sighed again. "The best things usually aren't…"

"Hey guys! Are we ready?" Konata asked, hopping on stage. "Yeah, just need to rehearse," Akira said. Patricia squealed with excitement, her face red with anticipation. "I can't believe we're performing in front of people! This will be our first time as a band!"

"Yep! Time to get to work! Everyone got their song sheets I picked out?" Konata asked, holding the electric guitar in her hand. "Yeah and the costumes are in the back," Patricia said. "This is going to be so great! I always wanted to do this!"

Minami approached a table of young gentlemen and placed their tea on the table. Her tight maid outfit made her worry about her flat chest as she scurried around. Yutaka quickly placed her tray of cups down on a random table. She began swatting at her head wildly. "There's a bird in my hair!" she screeched. Minami quickly made her way over their and everyone in the café turned to look. Yutaka began to panic, she didn't want to hurt it but it was attacking her ribbons.

Minami leaned downwards, her face inches away from Yutaka's. "Shh, shh. Calm down. It's okay, I'm here, "Minami said. "Just stand still and I'll take it off." The crowd watched with anticipation as Minami gently wrapped in the birds in her hands and took it to the open window, letting it fly off into the sky. Minami returned to Yutaka. "Are you okay?" Yutaka nodded. "Thanks to you," she said. The room applauded in cheer and Awws' sounded throughout the café. Hiyori watched from the corner, grunting. "Their sales are definitely going to be high with that innocent act! What are the chances a bird would fly in and make Minami have to act so sweet and attractive to Yutaka? The whole thing is too coincidental."

She walked back to the half-empty doujin café where Kagami happily greeted each customer with a smile. "Here you go. Thank you for your patronage," Kagami smiled. "You fool!" Hiyori said. "Call them master and nobleman, be submissive. We need to beat Minami and Yutaka."

"This isn't a contest," Kagami said, giving a volume of manga to the next customer. "Yeah, you're right. There's no chance of beating them," Hiyori resigned. She checked her watch, realizing what time it was. "Whoa! It's nearly time for the show! You gotta get going!" Kagami nodded and took her maid outfit off. "Thanks! See ya!" Kagami said, running out of the classroom. Hiyori returned to the service desk, sighing as she saw only a few customers left in her room. "I give up…." She said. "Konata's yours."

Misao and Ayano waved off the final customer. Misao happily cheered when she saw the large stack of money on the desk. "We did it! We're rich!" Ayano walked up to her and smiled. "It was your idea to do an art gallery. Especially fanart from anime."

"Yeah…well, we needed to end this year big anyway. I'm just glad I was a success," Misao said. "Me too. I'm happy you made so much," Ayano warmly said. "And I think we should make it a big year." Misao agreed but she had no idea what Ayano truly meant. She could only realize when she felt soft, gentle lips push onto hers. Unexpectedly, Misao didn't fight them off.

Konata checked her guitar and made sure that her shoes had fit just right. "Hey Konata," Kagami said, popping into the dressing room. "Kagami! What do you think of my outfit? Very sexy isn't it?" Konata excitedly asked. "Yeah, I should have known you would do something like this," Kagami said. "I want to wish you good luck too." Kagami leaned over and sweetly kissed Konata's lips, holding those bubbly cheeks in her hand. "I'm just glad to see you enjoying yourself," Konata said. "I was worried you might get depressed thinking about the end of the year."

"No, let's just enjoy the rest of it before we have to split," Kagami said. "Oh, Kagami. Before you stand with the crowd could you do something for me?" Konata asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Okay, when we walk out on stage act surprised. Then I'll start the song and you'll look surprised at first since I can sing good. As everyone is dancing and grooving you begin to tap your fingers and realize you're really enjoying the song," Konata said. Kagami just looked in total confusion. "What? I don't understand what you're saying," Kagami said. Konata just smiled. "Oh just forget it, you'll understand when I get on stage," Konata said. "Make sure to get a spot where you can see me!"

Kagami found a spot and made sure to keep it. This was her girl and she wanted to enjoy her the most. The gym then turned dark and the only lights were the ones focused on stage. Konata walked out in her bunny suit with a guitar strapped around her. Patricia came out with a wizard hat and cape and Akira and another girl walked out in regular clothing. The other girl had to play the drums in this event.

"Wait a minute," Kagami mumbled. Konata then began to play God Knows by Aya Hirano. "She's playing the Haruhi Suzumiya song! She wants me to be Kyon!" Kagami realized. Konata then began to sing, her unusually strong singing voice booming into the hearts of the audience and everyone began to cheer, those who got the reference laughed and danced more than the others. Kagami made sure that Konata could see her and reached into her pocket for the glow stick she brought. She waved it into the air and Konata smiled, seeing Kagami in the crowd. She never took her eyes off of her and though Kagami knew people gave her strange looks for having the only glow stick she didn't care.

As Konata sung more and more Kagami began to jump and cheer along with the crowd, feeling as if she was really at a concert. More importantly she could see Konata doing what she wanted to do in life and felt great pleasure that Konata could enjoy it more as along as Kagami was there. She cheered more for that than the music. Misao and Ayano stood in the back of the gym. Ayano gave Misao a cute smile and Misao smirked, grabbing Ayano's hand and jumping up into the air along with the crowd.

Minami and Yutaka walked in, both not understanding why everyone was leaping and hopping about. "Your sister has a good voice," Minami said. Hiyori stepped in and stood still as Konata played. She wiped away the tear that had escaped her. "There she is on stage and here I am, far away from her, where I'm out of reach," Hiyori said. "Despite my grief…..that's great material!" She happily said, whipping out her notepad and pencil and writing what she just said.

Patricia could hear the crowds as she played the guitar, this is what she wanted, this feeling of favor and cheer. Akira felt as if her soul was let loose and that her problems no longer mattered, the song made a world of its own around her, leaving all the crap outside. Miyuki and Tsukasa had to stand outside the gym as it began to get too crowded. "They sound very good," Miyuki said, trying to make the situation look better. "Yeah, at least Kagami can cheer on Konata," Tsukasa said.

The crowd clapped wildly and the girls were sweating on stage, finishing their first performance ever. They waved the crowd off and went back into their dressing room, grabbing towels and wiping themselves clean. "Whew! That really got me!" Konata smiled, plopping into her seat. "Did you hear them? They love us!" Patricia squealed. "We're definitely going to make it!" Akira added.

A knock came on the door and Konata got up to open it. When she did Kagami grabbed her and kissed her. "That was wonderful!" Kagami cheered. "Wow! Now that's the lovin' I crave for!" Konata cheered. "You lovebirds hurry up! We're all going to the track field and get some fireworks since it's getting so dark," Kuroi said. "Sure," the girls answered.

"Oh, and thanks for helping us set this whole thing up," Konata said. "Like getting the instruments and scheduling the gym." Kuroi waved it off. "Well, I just want you girls to enjoy yourselves. You're definitely the most entertaining class I've ever had."

Author: Believe me I'm sorry!

OH: Yes. I shall apologize too!

Author: My parents forgot to pay the internet service bill and we got our service cut off. It will come back by at least Wednesday. I had to type this at home and put it online at college.

Author: I couldn't even read my weekly manga update! I want to read One Piece and Naruto! I want to watch Death Note!

OH: It's okay. For now we can imagine what could have happened.

Author: Screw that. I rather complain.

[Edit It seems like my internet may be working but I have to wait until I come home from school today. Thanks for the feedback in the forum. Now this isn't any guarantee of what might happen but each vote does increase the chance that I might do what ever it is you vote for.


	99. Chapter 99:Eternal Gratitude

Lucky Future

Chapter 99: Eternal Gratitude

Kagami pulled the last Pocky stick from the box and snapped it apart with her mouth, the morning sun gracing her figure as she gazed at it from her bed. The day before graduation was here, her heart beating faster with each second the day ate away. Quietly opening the door Konata tiptoed into the room, stretching her hands out to grab Kagami. "Goooood Mor-"

"Hold it," Kagami calmly said, stopping Konata from catching her off guard. "You can tell me to stop but that doesn't mean I will," Konata grinned, raising her arms to attack but Kagami swiftly span around and wrapped her legs around Konata, bringing her down to the bed. In surprise Konata blushed a little. "Feisty huh? Let me help you with that Pocky stick."

Kagami smiled widely as Konata took the Pocky from her lips and cutely gave her a smile back. "So, why did you call me so early?" Konata asked, still locked in Kagami's legs. "Well," Kagami started. "I know there's a party today to celebrate our graduation but…I want to spend the entire day with you until then…kind of like a farewell date."

"Wanna go to a movie or something?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded, nearly laughing. "No…Konata, I want to spend the day with just you." Konata realized what she meant, feeling her cheeks burn, Kagami wanted just the two of them alone today. "Okay Kagami. I know exactly what you mean. We'll go to a nice quiet place full of nature. How about that peaceful park with all the trees?" Kagami thought it was perfect, grabbing her purse and heading out the door with Konata's hand in hers. "I don't want us to let go of each other's hand either unless it's absolutely necessary," Kagami said. "I want you close to me no matter what." Konata had no problem with that, in fact she felt herself warm up with the idea.

Walking through town they held hands, buying tickets they held hands, going downstairs, standing on the train, and stepping off the train all consisted of them holding hands. Konata smirked as they began to exit the train station. "It's going to be romantic when we let go of each other," she said.

"Why's that Konata?"

"Because when we let go…our hands will feel empty, as if they're missing something," Konata explained. Then she felt a bodily sensation. "Whoops! I gotta go use the bathroom," she declared, letting go of Kagami's hand and running towards the right. "Yeah, that was romantic," Kagami sarcastically remarked sitting at a bench until Konata was ready to leave. Her blue eyes focused on the bright leaves that decorated the trees outside, not a single trace of snow or foliage. "It's been a long time…" she muttered.

"I wasn't in the bathroom that long," Konata said.

"I wasn't talking about that," Kagami said. "I meant…us. It's been nearly a year and we're still here." Konata smiled. "Why wouldn't we be?" Kagami loved it how Konata said it, as if it was obvious they would be. "I have to admit Konata…at first I wasn't sure how this was going to work out, even if I had feelings for you. We were so different and yet now I feel like we're the only lovers this world has."

"Come on, we need to hold hands again," Konata happily said, sticking her hand out for company. "I hope you washed it." Kagami grabbed it and walked off into the park, enjoying Konata's enthusiasm that matched her own. The shades of the towering trees hung over them as they peacefully traveled further in the woodlands. Kagami was already pleased with the time they spent but such a pleasure didn't last long. Before her was a spot she didn't think she'd see again.

Konata looked at her, noticing Kagami's pace slowing down. "It's okay Kagami," she said. "I know," Kagami said. Her eyes stared at the tree to the side. She found it odd that she knew exactly where it was but she did. She hated that tree. "That's where we had our fight," Kagami coldly said. "I must have been such a stupid idiot. I remember you were crying…just because of me and what I said." Kagami gave out a heavy sigh, almost aggravated as her chest felt hot, losing the soft warmth it had. Her stare remained tight on that spot, it was where Konata had knelt down and cried after what she said. "I almost ended what we had."

"Are you still brooding over that?" Konata asked with a smile. "It's over and you learned from it. You're still my baby." Kagami sighed, letting the forest air and aroma comfort her soul. "You're right. It's done. I'm sorry and you forgave me. Let's go." Konata nodded, glad Kagami let that ghost die.

"Hey look!" Konata stretched her arm in front of Kagami, pointing to the small lake down the hill. "I never noticed that before," Kagami said, surprised to see it. "Come on," Konata said, running down the hill with Kagami. "Wait…don't just drag me," Kagami said as the two finally made it to the bottom. "It is beautiful though." She brushed her jeans cleaned and fixed her hair. The two gazed onto the lake as it shimmered with the morning light. Kagami then turned and saw a suspicious grin on Konata's face.

"What are you thinking?" Kagami asked. "Well, we still have time to do something naughty," Konata said, letting go of Kagami's hand. "What are you doing?" Konata ran to the edge of the lake and started to take off her shirt. "Swimming," Konata answered. Kagami raised a brow. "Swimming? Are you wearing your swimsuit underneath your shirt?"

"Nope, I'm skinny dipping!" Konata said, ripping her shirt off instantly. "Skinny dipping?! Are you crazy?! And why aren't you wearing a bra?" Kagami fussed. Konata leapt into the water. "Why should I? That's for people with some level of cleavage. I'm nice and flat. Come on. Join me!"

"I don't think so," Kagami said, smirking off at the idea. "But this is a good chance to be intimate," Konata explained. "I want you to have some fun and let loose! Let naked!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Kagami said. There was no way she would ever cdo such a thing. Kagami looked at the water and the girl in it who invited her in. She broke down. She turned to see if anyone was around. "Okay…I'll come in but only for a few minutes. Then we leave." Kagami unhooked her bra and folded her shirt neatly while hiding behind a tree. Konata anticipated the moment Kagami would come into the water, maybe she would pounce her and have her way with her. "Alright…I'm coming in!" Kagami said, covering herself. As she lightly stepped into the water Konata froze. "Wha-what's wrong?" Kagami asked, afraid that someone had seen them. She turned to see no one.

"It's nothing…" Konata said. "You just look…kind of….angelic." Kagami blushed wildly, feeling a rush of warmth going through her body. "Well….I…I'm not really any different than before…" Kagami modestly rejected. "Just come into the water," Konata calmly said, splashing her. "Okay, okay. Just let me get used to the water."

Konata was still caught in trance with Kagami, even when she was fully in the water. "Do I really look that good?" Kagami said, catching Konata's stare. "Yeah," Konata said. "Really good." She slowly floated towards Kagami and wrapped her arms around her lover, resting her head on Kagami's chest. "Sometimes you just gotta step back and really appreciate the person you're with."

"Stop being so sweet after insisting we go skinny dipping. You'll confuse me with what you want you little pervert," Kagami warmly smiled, holding Konata's head close to her heart. "But you know…we have changed a lot since we started dating."

"Konata…maybe you've always been the same but you seem different…probably because I now know about what kind of a caring person you are."

"Yeah…but I've changed. I'm more caring because of you," Konata said. "Or more like I know how caring I am because of you. I feel freer around you and that I always have someone to fall back on."

"As for me," Kagami said. "I guess I've loosened up…and become more open. I don't think I would have ever been able to talk like this if it weren't for you."

"Well aren't you sweet," Konata smiled. "Maybe we should hurry to that naughty stuff I was speaking about!" Konata then slowly sunk into the water. "Wait, what are you going to do?" Kagami asked, feeling fingers going down her back. She felt a smack on her behind and flinched. Konata then popped up behind her and dragged her down into the water. Kagami gave a quick scream before she was pulled down.

The two rose up due to Konata's laughter. "What are you so scared about? I was just trying to pull you into the water." Kagami blushed. "I was just…surprised."

"You thought I was a monster!" Konata laughed. "That's my sweet, blushing tsundere! Afraid to admit her silliest of fears!" Konata then hugged her, rubbing her head in joy. "You're more than perfect for me. Someone I can make blush anytime I want. Someone I can scare or grab onto and kiss."

"If I was told that I would have fallen for a short, perverted otaku who could say the dirtiest and sweetest things at the same time a year ago I would have said that was the stupidest thing ever," Kagami said. "Not me," Konata cheered. "I expected something like this to happen. Only difference is that you're perfect beyond words." Kagami smiled, now used to be naked in the water. She took the time now to fully enjoy Konata and the beauty around her, the life she now had and the life the two would have.

Coincidentally they were the only ones thinking of their lives, how lucky their future had changed simply because of the presence of these girls. They may have focused on their own lives but the upcoming graduation sprung a string of reflection throughout the Saitama prefecture, leaving many to appreciate the people they've met over the years.

Miyuki brought the tray of tea and cups to the small table, the aroma suggesting fine quality to Tsukasa. "It's a shame Kagami and Konata couldn't join us today," Miyuki said. "Yeah, but at least we have the party tonight," Tsukasa cheered. "But Kagami might want to spend time with Konata there too."

"Is there a problem?" Miyuki asked, fixing tea for both of them as was her polite nature. "Well…it's just that I'm still getting used to Kagami spending less time with me. Back when she lived with us she always came in my room or I came into hers," Tsukasa explained. "But now with Konata and living here I don't get to see her as often."

"Well, you do get to live with her at Kyoto University right?" Miyuki asked, taking the first sip of tea. "Yeah, you're right," Tsukasa happily replied, grabbing her cup. "I guess I'm just being stupid….everyone else seems to have adapted but me…."

"You're not stupid Tsukasa. I'm sure it means you were probably the closest to Kagami than anyone else before." Tsukasa looked at Miyuki, glad to have someone to talk to like this, someone who could prove she was wrong when she felt bad, someone she could always rely on to have the answer. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Miyuki said, getting up and leaving the room.

She left the room, entering the long hallway of the second floor but as she made it to the bathroom door she stopped. Just two meters away was Kagami's room, the room her Dad wanted to make an entertainment center. Her urge to go to the bathroom faded, replaced by the unknown desire to walk into Kagami's room.

"Oh!" Yukari said in surprise, sitting on Kagami's bed. Miyuki looked at her, surprised as well that someone else would be in there. "Oh….were you…I was just going to…" Miyuki mumbled.

"It's okay, "Yukari said. "I was just sitting and thinking how much I was going to miss our little new girl." Miyuki smiled, sitting down next to her mother on the bed. "She's like a daughter to me already, not that she beats you though. It's just been nice to see you and her hang around here sometimes. I was sometimes worried you might be alone without someone your age to keep you company."

"I was…a little," Miyuki confessed. "And sometimes when the others would do something special I wouldn't be able to make it but…I'm glad Kagami could live here. Though I'm not saying it was good why she moved here just that-"

"I know what you mean dear," Yukari said. "To tell you the truth…I was planning on doing this to your room to…just sitting around, pondering about my times with you. Promise you'll visit."

"Of course mother," Miyuki said, giving a sincere smile. "Oh, and while you're making promises, promise me you'll make a lot of babies when you find that special someone!" Yukari cheered.

"Mother!" Miyuki nervously said. "It's a little early too make that promise but….ever since Kagami came here…I've been thinking about the perfect someone. It's starting to not matter…what gender they may be."

"Well I don't care either way, as long as you have babies and bring them here," Yukari said.

A lonely air soaked the Izumi household as Sojiro sat in the shrine by himself. "The house is empty again….and with Konata going off to college and music she'll forget about me. Oh Kanata!" he moaned. "I still can't help feeling happy. This is like a dream come true!"

He rose his head, talking to the picture. "And then she'll come to me one day and tell me they're getting married and I'll leap for joy! Then I can see you one last time before I eventually die as well. Ah! I'll leave some pictures of the graduation here for you. I don't know if you'll be able to get them but it's the principle right?"

"Oh, and don't worry about Yutaka. From what I hear she is doing great with Minami. It's just horrible how both my children leave me here alone to talk to you. At least one should stay here at all times to keep me company…."

Yutaka rested her head on Minami's lap, watching the dog show they both enjoyed. Unfortunately she was unable to fully enjoy it, her head focused more on Konata than anything else. "Could we…turn off the T.V for a minute?" she asked. Minami grabbed the remote and turned it off. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I just want to talk," Yutaka said, looking into Minami's cool blue eyes above her. "I was just thinking about my sister and wondering…if she never helped us or openly dated Kagami…would we be together like this?"

"We do have a lot to thank her for," Minami said. "And maybe you're right about her or maybe we would have eventually said something and gotten together again."

"I think it's best we dated so early," Yutaka blushed. "I was really eager to be with you since the first day we met." Minami nodded. "Me too….I was afraid I may have acted too distant though. I guess it was Konata who helped me get away from that too. And the courage to do this so easily…" Minami then leaned downwards and gently brought her lips down onto Yutaka. Yutaka grabbed Minami's arms and gripped on.

Nanako shut her computer off, rushing as Yui honked outside her house. She made sure to grab saké before heading out, it was the special, expensive brand she saved for specialoccasions. She leapt into the car and Yui drove off. "So…exactly why are you bringing saké to the party?" Yui asked. "Now, now. This is special saké, not just another common liquor," Nanako explained. "I've been saving this since Christmas. I want to drink it all today in celebration of my girls' graduation."

"Do you do this every three years when your classes graduate?"

"No….this is the first time," Nanako revealed. "This has truly been the best class I've ever had. I'm actually kind of sad that they're leaving. We teachers never look in the future."

"I think that's the whole reason for your job," Yui pointed out, driving into traffic. "At least they can always thank you for being so strict."

"Yep! They're the only class I expect to do something like that. I don't think I'll ever have another class like them so bottle's up!"

Hiyori sat on the bed in her room, flipping through her drawing pad for inspiration. "I won't let it get away this time!" She started flipping more and more until she found a page. "Ha! This will do!" she said, dropping the pad onto the bed and rushing over to the desk wit her pencil. She quickly pulled the seat out and placed herself in it. But before she began to draw an object caught her attention. She turned to it and saw that it was the picture of her and Konata at their kindergarten graduation.

Slowly putting her pencil down, she walked over to the picture frame and picked it up, unable to resist staring at it. She plopped back onto the bed, her heart throbbing more and more. "Wow…" she said. "We've really change since then. Never thought I'd be doing all this either." She gave a quick glance to her desk, the manga sheets piled up and the utensils scattered.

"I remember….Konata was the one who introduced me to manga in the first place." She tilted the frame a little, admiring the cute outfits they both wore that day. "And here I am…resisting the strongest urge in the world to go over to her house right now and kiss her…times…have really changed for me."

"Maybe this is one of those few times when it was better never to love at all…wait! That's good material! I'll use that for my story! Crap! My first idea! Gone! I forgot it! All because of the picture!"

Akira sat in the bathtub, preparing for the party early. She also used this time to relax when the ill memories came back to haunt her. She wished Konata was here to bathe with her but she didn't want to bother her. Akira stuck her foot out of the water, wiggling her toes before dunking it back in. "I don't ever remember being so happy before coming here…" Akira said, hanging her arm out of the tub. "It's sad…this is what most people probably call feeling normal or so-so. Here I am calling it joy."

She grabbed the bar of soap and began washing herself. "Ah well….it's all because of Konata I can feel like this. I should probably hug her at the graduation. Is that too affectionate or childish? Ah…I don't care. I'll act stupid…just for that one moment."

Patricia began packing her manga into her suitcase, skimming through her collection for the most interesting. She gasped as she found one long forgotten. "I definitely need to bring this one!" Patricia excitedly said, dragging a Loveless book into her bag. She remembered that when she had arrived here in Japan she anticipated what experiencing Japanese culture, at least the otaku part.

But when she went to school she was treated poorly because she was a foreigner trying to act Japanese. Her way of speaking was teased at and the books she read was the center of everyone's joke. _"Yaoi obsessed freak!"_

"_Just eating up our culture? Was America truly that lacking?"_

"_What's the hungry hungry hippo doing here? Isn't her chest already big enough?"_

Konata had given her an issue of Loveless during lunch but Patricia remembered fussing at her. "What?! Giving me this because I'm some boy on boy freak lover?"

"No…I thought you would like to try it out. You like yaoi right?" Konata asked, handing the book to Patricia.

"Yeah…" she said. "Thanks…" Konata then patted her on her back. "And don't worry! I can name a billion people who would love to grab those melons of yours!"

"What?!"

Patricia giggled a little as she dropped the book into her bag. "Thanks Konata."

Everyone gathered at the party, celebrating the graduation in the park at a reserved location. Sojiro brought as much plates and dishes as he could while Nanako suggested the girls try out a sip of beer as part of growing up. The night sky above heightened the atmosphere as everyone came together, sitting on benches, watching the stars and talking.

"Excuse me," Kagami said, walking away from Konata. She made her way behind Yukari, tapping her shoulder. "Hmm? Oh, Kagami! Are you enjoying your party?" Yukari happily asked. "Yeah…I just wanted to…thank you for everything you've done for me," Kagami said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad to have such a lovely young lady in my house," Yukari smiled. "I know…but….I got you a gift to show you my gratitude," Kagami said. "I know it isn't as nice as the one Konata got me but I think it'll fit just fine." Kagami stretched her arms over Yukari's neck, snapping the necklace together and letting it gently fall to her chest.

Yukari looked down and lightly touched it, feeling the bumps and adoring how lovely it was. "You…bought this for me?" Yukari asked. Kagami blushed, feeling a little awkward. "This is so nice of you!" Yukari cried out, hugging Kagami tightly. "I was just telling Miyuki today that you were like a daughter to me!"

"Is everything okay?" Miyuki asked, coming over to attend her crying mother. "Oh, everything's just fine Miyuki! Look what Kagami gave me as gratitude! Isn't it sweet?"

"I take it she likes it," Konata smiled. "Yeah…she's been really nice to me…she deserves more," Kagami smiled, watching as Yukari walked around, showing it off. "This has been the best year of my life, despite any problems that may have came."

"That's what I want to hear. And it'll get better," Konata grinned, wrapping an arm around Kagami's hip.

Author: Chapter 99! Holy crap, the last chapter is coming up! I'm still deciding what to do next! Remember, I said that the votes wouldn't decide what I'd do, just influence my decision a little.

Author: Also, my deviantart account is Konamistar, so go check it out. I'll post my first comic on it but I drew it by hand so the scanner picked it up funny and it kinda looks ugly but whatever. I'm learning flash anyway.

Author: Anyway, my life has been down this week. I'm just too tired, had a lot of college work but don't worry. Everything is fixed now! And for those who read chapter 98.5, I have taken it down. I was in some kind of weird mood that day and really tired so it was written differently. Enjoy!

Misao: Ayano, what are you doing?

Ayano: Just giving you another kiss.

Misao: Hey, I'm not yuri. That last kiss…you just caught me off guard.

Ayano: Okay. I understand.

Misao: So stop trying to kiss me!

Ayano: I understand that you're blushing and that you enjoy it.

Misao: Stop making up lies!


	100. Chapter 100:The End

Lucky Future

Chapter 100: The End

Author: Thank you for making it this far with me and I would just like to say that perfect endings are hard to make but I hope you find it satisfying, I worked hard on it!

Nothing outshined the sun this morning, it's sunlit beams formed a glow around everything it touched, especially Konata who excitedly slid her arm through her sailor uniform for the last time. She watched herself in the mirror as she did so, feeling an unmatched sentiment burrow within her. "This is it…" she muttered, smiling yet a frown never seem too far away. Konata pulled out her last report card, noticing the unusual amounts of As' on it. It was because Kagami came to her house and helped her that she was able to do something like this.

Konata turned to see Akira peacefully sleeping in her bed, glowing in the sunlight as well. The salmon hair girl curled comfortably in the blanket, her bed hair making her all the cuter. There was a knock on the door. "Konata?" Sojiro asked. "Yeah Dad?"

"Are you changing already? The ceremony isn't until this afternoon," Sojiro said. "Yeah…I know Dad. I just wanted to try the uniform on again," Konata said. "It's my last chance to wear it." Sojiro nodded, leaving the hallway and returning to his room, unwilling to let Konata know he was too anxious to see her return from school today, a ne graduate. He couldn't do anything else but anticipate it.

"Dad," Konata said, popping out of the hallway. "Hmm? What is it?"

"After I come back from the ceremony I'll come back here and change…then…is it alright if I spend the rest of the day with my friends?"

"Of course, just promise to give me a hug when you come back," Sojiro smiled, resisiting the urge to tell her to stay home for his own sake. "Thanks Dad," Konata grinned, about to run off to her room. "Wait…" Sojiro said. Konata turned back, looking curiously at her father. "I just want to let you know Konata….I'm proud of you," he said. "And if anything happens you can always come back here."

"I know Dad," Konata kindly said. "I appreciate it a lot. I also appreciate all the things you've done for me and Kagami. You may be an old, perverted, suspicious lolicon but I believe you're the best father I could ever have."

"Well, I guess I'll ignore all the blatant insults and just enjoy the _best father_ part," Sojiro smiled, watching Konata return to her room. "You're a one of a kind daughter anyway."

Yukari walked up the stairs, prepared to look at Kagami's room, knowing she wasn't there. She walked in and sat on the bed once more, feeling a strong attachment to the room. "Oh, thinking about Kagami again?" Miyuki asked, noticing her mother in the room. "I'm thinking about everything Miyuki. You, Kagami, how the world's going to treat you. Promise me you save your flower for marriage."

"Mo-mother…." Miyuki nervously said. "I know you probably feel pressured to be a perfect girl and to be my little princess but I hate facing the fact that you'll start doing more adult things," Yukari confessed. "I can already see you transforming in front of me…how you help your friends, how you handle yourself. I don't want that to go away. I feel bad too. I just want to keep you here until I die so nothing bad can happen to you but my heart won't let me."

"I am who I want to be," Miyuki said. "And I believe its because of how you raised me that I can be happy with who I am." Yukari smiled, looking at her daughter stand before her, reassuring her mother that she was raised properly. "You know…it would be weird if someone made a fanfic with us as the couple," Yukari suddenly said. "Mo-mother! You…you ruined it…" Miyuki stuttered.

"Wake up Tsukasa. Come on, wake up," a sweet voice said. Tsukasa flickered her eyes open as she slowly faded into the new day. Kagami stood above her, smiling warmly. "It's graduation day." Tsukasa popped out of bed with surprise. "You're right! I forgot!" she said. "How do you forget something that important?" Kagami asked, struck with disbelief and disapproval. "Anyway, go brush your teeth. Breakfast is ready."

Tsukasa nodded, getting out of bed and stretching her legs out. She put her socks on and happily made her way to the bathroom, excited to finally graduate. She fixed her bow and began brushing her teeth, watching herself in the mirror. "Graduation, graduation, graduation," She hummed. When she was done she filled her glass with water and spat out the toothpaste. Still in her pajamas, she went to the kitchen table and sat next to Kagami, grabbing her bowl of rice.

"So, today's the big day," Mrs. Hiiragi happily said. "My last two daughters are graduating. Everyone here is or has gone to college." Mr. Hiiragi proudly agreed, excited to celebrate his twin daughters' last day at high school. He looked at Kagami, knowing what else this day meant to her. She had actually discussed it with him the night before, along with her mother.

"_Do you guys think it'll be okay if I ask Konata not to come back for our one-year anniversary? I mean…this feels like the appropriate time to say our goodbyes and start waiting for our meeting in a year," Kagami said. The Hiiragi parents sat on the couch, watching their daughter as she pondered the possible results. "I'm sure if you talk to Konata and express your concerns you two can come to an agreement," Mrs. Hiiragi said. "Yes, the way you two work nothing should be impossible. Besides, always remember that everything she does is to be with you," Mr. Hiiragi said._

_Kagami nodded, smiling to the realization her parents helped her received. Konata would surely understand if she told her how she felt._

Suddenly a knock resonated through the house, almost declaring the arrival of Konata. Kagami could tell it was her and rose from the table to open the front door for her. "Hey baby," Konata grinned, her eyes moving up and down Kagami's body. "Look at those pajamas. You always choose the sexiest and cutest things to make me pounce you in public."

"Well don't pounce me here, we're having breakfast," Kagami said, looking at Konata who still stood on the porch. "Oh, sorry," Konata apologized. "So…the ceremony is in at two and I was wondering if you wanted to be with me until then."

"If you put it that way it's hard for anyone to say no," Kagami smiled. "Let me just finish breakfast and I'll get ready. There's probably some things we need to talk about anyway." Konata agreed, walking into the Hiiragi residence, waving everyone good morning. She sat next to Tsukasa, deciding to spend some quality time with her other friend as she waited. "So, ready to go to college Tsukasa?" Konata asked. Tsukasa nodded, unable to talk with all the rice in her mouth. "Good. You know, we've barely spoken outside of school since Kagami and I started dating…do you miss me?"

"Of course!" Tsukasa reassured. "Just checking," Konata smiled. "I'm going to miss all of you too. But when I become rich I'll drop off some money your way."

"That's very generous of you," Mr. Hiiragi said, "But you don't have to do that." Konata waved it off. "Nope, my treat for making such a great daughter."

"You almost make it sound like I'm for sale," Kagami said, returning to her spot next to her sister. "Hey, let's tell them about the time you beat up that guy to get on the train for the anime convention!" Konata excitedly suggested. "No way! How about we tell them about the time you got lost in the hotel?" Kagami replied.

"I see, you win," Konata smiled, calmly looking at the Hiiragi family around her. Her sight turned to the empty spot next to Mrs. Hiiragi_. "I wonder what it would be like if both our families ate together," _Konata wondered. An image of her father sitting next to Mrs. Hiiragi came up but she changed her mind. _"A pervert like him should probably sit next to Mr. Hiiragi, for the girls' protection."_

Konata pictured Yutaka sitting there instead, maybe with Minami as well. If that was the case then Minami's family would have to join too. "Marriage is going to be great!" Konata blurted out. Kagami turned in shock. "Wha-what?! Don't say that stuff at the breakfast table! You made my heart jump!"

"Sorry, I was just trailing off," Konata said. "Well, I'm finish so we can go now," Kagami said. "Let me just change upstairs."

"I'll join you," Konata grinned, following up the steps. Kagami closed the door behind her, locking it in case Konata attempted to seduce her. She didn't want her family to walk in on them doing anything. Kagami sat in front of the mirror, pulling her comb out. "You should brush your hair better," Konata said, sitting on the edge of Kagami's bed. "What? What am I doing wrong?"

"No, that's what you said on the train to the anime convention, when we first confessed," Konata smiled. "You remember the exact words we said that day? That was nearly a year ago," Kagami said, bringing the comb down her pigtails. "Yep but I still love to remember it" Konata said, walking behind Kagami. "What are you doing?" Kagami asked, feeling Konata's fingers travel through her hair. "I want to spend the day with you and your hair down. You look really beautiful with it down," Konata said, untying the ribbons.

"If you like it that much I'll keep it down today," Kagami warmly smiled, grabbing Konata's hands and brought her wrists next to her neck. "I love you," Kagami sentimentally said. "And I don't want to ever live without you."

"You're….you're really passionate today," Konata said in surprise. She lowered her head until it rested atop Kagami's soft bundle of hair. "I love you a lots too." Kagami closed her eyes, embracing Konata at this moment, her touch, her voice, and her scent. "I also want to wish you a happy anniversary," Konata said, pulling out a small slip of paper. Kagami opened her eyes and grabbed it. "What's this?"

"That's my receipt for a specially made cake I ordered just for us," Konata said. "I want us to eat it at a special location tonight."

"It better not be your room with the lights turned off so you can _accidentally_ grab my butt while I walk blindly in the dark," Kagami said. "Nope, we did that last week," Konata grinned. "I just want to do whatever you want tonight and maybe get you naked. Besides, it's all your favorite flavors and toppings! Strawberries with frosting on ice cream cake!"

"Wow….that sounds really good," Kagami said in awe. "Yep, you can pig out in your usual shameful manner as much as you want and I won't judge you. Even if you eat the whole cake, which you probably will."

"Wow…thanks," Kagami said. "But just because I'm away from the public doesn't mean I'll gobble up a whole cake."

"What if I rubbed it all over me?" Konata grinned, wrapping her arms around Kagami's chest. "Well…." Kagami blushed, looking off into the other direction. "Anyway, hurry up so we can spend the day together," Konata rushed, sitting back on the bed. Kagami gave her hair the final strokes and opened her closet to select her dress. She knew Konata found her most attractive in a dress, just as she preferred Konata wearing loose shirts and small shorts, which she did. Today they both tried their best to pleased the other to their highest peak.

"I remember how we use to be," Kagami said as she lifted her shirt up. Konata watched as she did, lying back in the bed as if it were a show. "I always fussed at you over everything and you always had doubts and cried over stuff. You hid that sensitive side of you pretty well but…I have to admit, I was so happy when you treated me nicely and handled every situation with a kind heart. It really made me fall more in love with you than ever."

"Your perversions are charming because you're complimenting me and showing your playfulness…I can't picture me doing that stuff with anyone else," Kagami smiled, putting her sandals on. Konata hopped off the bed and grabbed her lover's hand. "Shall we take our leave madam?" Konata teased. "I can show you more of my sensitive side once we do."

"Of course," Kagami nodded, gripping onto Konata's hand. "I want to show you something," Konata said. The two walked downstairs and waved farewell to the Hiiragi family. The parents watched as the two left the house with brightening smiles on their faces, leaving smiles on theirs as well. "There goes our daughter," Mrs. Hiiragi happily said, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. "And there goes our daughter-in-law," he said.

"Here, I'll drive," Kagami said, unlocking the car. "Okay, take us to bakery down the street from my house. I have to pick up the cake." Kagami made sure to not forget the cake. She turned the key and drove off into the alley, taking the shortest route. "You said ice cream cake right?" Kagami excitedly asked. "Yep!" Konata cheered, knowing how much Kagami enjoyed it.

"After that, take us to the Saitama Lake," Konata said. "I have some more surprise for you." Kagami looked at her with curiosity, trying her best to guess what Konata had planned. All she could do for now was let Konata sweep her away in shock like she always does. As she drove she turned to look at Konata who innocently smiled as the car came closer to their designation._ "Even to this day I have some trouble guessing what's going on in your little head," _Kagami thought_. "But I can't help thinking it's always about you and me."_

Kagami parked the car in front of the bakery while Konata walked in, making sure to bring her receipt. Kagami watched as Konata ran into the building, seeing her show the receipt to the person behind the desk. "She's always working hard to keep me happy…she bought me the necklace…she takes interest in whatever I do….she always wants to be with me…she talks to me the most. How can someone like me deserve so much love?"

Konata came back out with a box in her hands. Kagami was about to step out to help but Konata shook her head in rejection. Kagami opened the back door to at least make things easier for her, letting Konata place the cake in the back seat. Shortly after she hopped back in the front. "To the lake!" Konata cheerfully ordered, pointing in the wrong direction. "Good thing I'm driving…" Kagami sighed.

At the red light Kagami peeked over at Konata who seemed to be humming peacefully, as if the world was separate from her. _"She looks like she is really looking forward to the lake. It has to be about the surprise."_

"Konata…before we go the lake. Can you answer a question?" Kagami asked. "Sure. What's the matter?" Konata answered. "You already know that I want this to be our last day together until we meet next year right?"

"Of course," Konata answered. "Even so….even with how special today is…how can you be the most loving person I've ever met? How can you treat me so nicely, letting me take things so slowly…confessing to everyone we were together….having sex and even doing things in public. What makes you love me so much?"

"Hohoho, so struck with awe you question reality itself?" Konata chuckled. "It's all because you're my one and only baby. The one I love more than everyone else. That's all. You just got lucky and found the world's most sincere otaku and I make sure my baby is more than satisfied."

"You know what Konata, you deserve something great," Kagami smiled, driving as the light turned green. "If you want to rub cake all over yourself and have me eat it I'll do it."

"Wha-what? Really?!" Konata happily asked. Kagami gave her a nod. "As tempting as that is, and I mean I almost ready to tell you to park on the sidewalk and let me do it now….I can't. I must resist!" Konata said. "But how about when we get to the lake you take a strawberry out of my teeth? I have a big surprise when you do."

Kagami agreed, still having no idea what Konata had in store for her, or for the both of them. The lake was only a stone throw away now and Kagami felt her heart beating faster and faster as she came to the parking spot. "How come no one's here?" Kagami asked. Konata grinned devilishly. "Because the lake is closed today."

"What? If you knew that why did you bring us here?" Kagami asked but Konata still took the cake out of the car, smiling as she walked past Kagami. "I know, the entire park is closed, that way we could have it all to ourselves," Konata said, walking through the tollbooth. Kagami hesitated to enter the nature park but it only took a seductive gesture from Konata to change her mind.

The two walked beyond the benches, reaching the lake with every step. "We could get in trouble," Kagami said. "Nope, this park is pretty lazy with security. Besides, I left the money for the fee at the tollbooth just in case," Konata said. "At least you're planning ahead," Kagami said. Konata walked ahead to the spot she wanted for them and pulled out a blanket from under the box.

"So, a picnic is it?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know if you would call it that. A romantic lunch?" Konata suggested.

"Don't make up words to justify breaking into a park," Kagami said, sitting down after Konata unfolded the blanket. Konata began opening the box, showing the small ice cream cake with only a single strawberry on the top. "Wow, it looks really good," Kagami said, knowing it was meant for her, designed just for her taste. "Eat as much as you want," Konata said, "But first."

She leaned downwards, biting onto the strawberry but never chewing it. She kept it in her teeth and Kagami smiled, leaning towards Konata. She closed her eyes and softly bit onto the strawberry, feeling her lips gently go over Konata's. Suddenly Konata pushed the strawberry into Kagami's mouth with her tongue. Kagami then felt Konata's hands sweep over hers.

Konata leaned over Kagami, bringing her onto the ground, making sure the cake was out of harm's way. When Konata rose from Kagami her red face glowed with a sweet beauty. Kagami then happily caressed Konata's cheeks but her eyes soon caught glimpse of the true surprise. A ring was now on Kagami's left hand.

"Ko-ko-konata?!" Kagami nervously blushed. "Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring. I don't want to rush things but this is a promise ring. The promise," Konata said. "The promise is for us to get married quickly after we finish college."

"Konata….I can't believe it….you actually think...this is a surprise!" Kagami happily cried out, her watery eyes leaving a streak of tears in the air as she rose from the ground to hug Konata. "I know we'll get married in the end. You don't need to make a promise! Always!"

"Graduation….the signal that one is ready to move on in the world and try their best to grab onto their dream. Many of you are going to fail at that dream…but you'll find something better. A true love…a loving family…a passion…or like me, the best group of students who I can call friends," Nanako Kuroi joyously said as she stood before the auditorium of students, keeping her eyes on Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki. "I'm going to miss them and it is because of students like them that I stay as a teacher and not go off looking for love."

"Stop using us as your excuse!" Konata teased, the entire auditorium laughing. "Well, you better get married to your little girlfriend before you make fun of me!" Nanako smiled. "Now, time for diplomas!"

Students went up one by one in alphabetical order. Eventually Kagami was called, rising from her seat and walking up the stage. Konata was only a few kids away from her. Kagami stepped up the stairs and onto the stage where Nanako shook her hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You make sure to never lose that sweet girl."

Kagami nodded. "I won't. She's mine." Konata wondered what they said but ignored it when her name was called. "Hey Konata," Nanako smiled. "Didn't expect to see you here so quickly. You really improved and I know I had no chance to be your new mother but…I'm still proud if you."

"Thank you, I'll make sure to invite you to the wedding," Konata smiled. "You can buy me something expensive, no sake."

"We'll see about that."

Tsukasa waited for Kagami so they could go to their seats together. "I heard American graduations allow your family to come too," Tsukasa said. "Yeah, I also heard it's a lot of trouble too," Kagami said. "But I definitely would have wanted Mrs. Takara to come too."

Konata walked down with her diploma, skipping the line to give Kagami a peck on the cheek and a whisper. "After this is over, drive me home and when this day is over…we'll _celebrate_ our own way at my house."

Kagami nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted. They had to celebrate….today was their last day together for a year. After the graduation Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki went to a restaurant and ate their last high school meal together. Tsukasa broke down in tears, strangely making everyone shed a tear as well. Kagami tried her best to hide it, wiping it away and blaming the humidity. Miyuki couldn't lie about hers, taking her glasses off to wipe hers away. Konata was the only one not crying, instead she ate.

"How come you're not crying? You're the one who appreciates friends more than anyone else," Kagami asked. "That's because I got all my tears out this morning," Konata smiled. "And…I just want to say…that I love three very much."

"I've known you all for at least three years and you're the best friends I could ever hope for…you're all cute in your special way and I'll miss you very much. Promise me we'll all meet again one day, maybe with family!"

"Of course! I'll love to," Miyuki smiled, wrapping her pinky around Konata's. "Yes, I'll get a good job and boyfriend," Tsukasa said, wrapping her pinky. Kagami smiled. "You and I can't get separated," Kagami said, wrapping her pinky around Konata's.

"I feel like I'll have the luckiest future out of all of us!" Konata cheered victoriously. "Don't go off bragging before you even try yet," Kagami said. "Is that a reference to something?" Tsukasa wonder. "Lucky Future? I don't get it."

"It is what it is," Miyuki smiled, feeling looser. "Yeah, we'll all see each other one day again. I really want us to be friends until we die," Kagami smiled.

After the meal it began to grow dark and the four stood outside, in front of Kagami's car. They stared at each other and then hugged each other, crying a little more, now with Konata joining in their tears. "You guys better not die or anything!" Kagami cried. "I won't! Doctor's have long lives!" Miyuki said. "And I'll make sure to visit Miyuki for check ups so I don't die!" Tsukasa said. "And I'm too cute to die!" Konata smiled.

"Goodbye," Kagami said.

"Yes…farewell. Until we meet again," Miyuki said.

"I'll see you later sister," Tsukasa waved. "You too Konata! I'll buy your CDs."

Konata and Kagami waved them off as their parents picked them up. Kagami turned to Konata and smiled. "So…I guess it's time we celebrate our own way…since you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah….tonight's it for us," Konata sadly said. "But…I want to show you how much I love you in that special way….you know…when we're all naked and stuff." Kagami smiled warmly. "Let's get to it then shall we?"

Driving to Konata's house, Kagami felt a blend of sadness and joy, anticipation and anxiety, her heart had no idea where to go. She glanced at Konata and decided to point it to her. The two walked into Konata's house where it was dark. "Where's your family?"

"I already told them my plans. They went to Yui's house," Konata said. "Come…my room is the place." Konata softly held onto Kagami's hand, almost weakly. When Kagami entered the room she could see candles lit all over the place, giving a passionate and serene flare to the room. Konata stood in front of Kagami, between her and the bed, slowly undressing herself.

"I want to do whatever you want to," Konata quietly said. "Tonight, I just want to be with you." Kagami began to undress herself. "After this I won't be able to see you for a while…and…I don't know how I'm going to survive without being able to touch you or tell you how much I love you in person."

Her green eyes reflected the beautiful flames of the candle. Kagami reached over, bringing their two bare bodies together, plopping both of them onto the bed. "Konata….I remember from all those stupid movies where people say they can't find words to describe the ones they love…but that's what it like for you. I mean it Konata….after everything we've been through and what we're going to face….I can't help but feel so sad too…knowing you'll be gone from me!"

"Konata…you're the best thing to happen to me…and…I love you…so much…." Kagami said, tears rolling down her face. Konata gazed at the angel above her, the sweet tears she cried, each representing the feelings Kagami had for her. "Kagami…" Konata whispered. "I'm happy that I love you…and I want to hold you all night."

"No…you want sex you little pervert," Kagami said, wiping her tears and laughing. "You make everything better in life, you make me laugh, you make me sweet, you make me how nice I am and how dear I can be. You want sex because I want sex and I want sex because you want it too."

"Despite how dirty that sounds…" Konata smiled. "I can't help but cry at the romance behind those words." Kagami cleaned the tears off, slowly moving in to kiss Konata under the blankets, to love her one last time before the candles blew out, before she would leave, before their final lucky summer in high school would end, before she would begin to feel her heart ache when she left.

"Konata….."

"Kagami…."

The birds chirped peacefully to match the lovely morning that Kagami awoke too. She opened her eyes and instantly she could tell Konata was no longer there. She got up from the bed and felt her heart begin to hurt. "Goodbye Konata…" Kagami said. She then noticed an object on the floor, atop a pile of her clothes which were nicely folded for her. Kagami knew Konata had did it. She picked up the CD. It was titled: "My Eternal Love, My Lucky Star: Songs made for Kagami."

Kagami got dressed and picked up the CD player from the dresser, knowing Konata had left it for her. She put the headphones on and played the first track. It was a recording of Konata's voice.

"Kagami…it's me…Konata. I just want to tell you this. I love you. I always will and I always have. You are my lucky star and my baby. You are the sexiest, cutest, smartest and clever, funniest, and romantic, sweet and tender, affectionate, shy baby I could hope to ever have. When I cry you're there, when you cry I'm there. I will come back to you…with money, fame, and power to flourish you with. I will show you endless love and together I hope we can live past these times that hate what we are and even have a child too. I love you."

Kagami burst down in tears, smiling as she did. "I love you too Konata!"

"Konata….are you okay?" Patricia asked, leaning over to Konata as Hiyori drove the car. "Yeah…just thinking about my baby," Konata said. "Don't worry…" Akira said. "When our band makes it you can show her the world."

"Guys…" Hiyori said. "We're here, Tokyo!"

"Where I'll become a star…so my baby can feel like the queen of the world!" Konata smiled, looking at the towering buildings.

"This world is for us!"

THE END


	101. After Party

After Party

Otaku Helper: Congratulations Author!

Author: Thanks! Hard work! Hard work!

Misao: I guess everyone else was a background character too in the last chapter huh?\

Minami: We didn't get to appear.

Yutaka: I'm sure the sequel will have more of us in it!

Author: Yes, this was a lot of hard work! 122 chapters of pure magic! I really improved a lot! And don't worry, I will release a downloadable version of my fanfics, all edited for mistakes too! I will also include a rewritten version of Lucky Summer with improvements in writing and detail but the storyline will remain the same.

Hiyori: But are you going to make a sequel?

Author: I think the next chapter will answer that.


	102. Preview

Author's Trailer:

Cold, crisp night air tickled Kagami's red nose as the stars gleamed endlessly above her. Closing doors resonated through the Golden Pavilion so she quickly rose from her spot on the bench. The small blue blur in the distance was her lover…the sweet otaku. As Konata came into focus Kagami could see a face of defeat and loss on her long-missed lover, her sorrow clear in her tired eyes. Hiyori and Akira watched through the window, wishing Patricia could be there for the reunion. Kagami felt her very soul trying to rip out of her heart and snuggle the little girl walking up to her.

Konata stopped, her head down to the ground. Kagami knew why, she knew how things were with Konata. "Konata…." She muttered sweetly.

"Kagami…save me…" Konata whispered.

The story continues: **Moé Café: Music for Marriage!**

**Featuring new original characters: Shini and Yunesca**

**THE FINAL SEGMENT TO THE REZLEVETTEM FANFIC. COMING SOON TO AN INTERNET NEAR YOU.**


	103. Chapter 103

For my loyal readers, read the Lucky Star section of my profile

For my loyal readers, read the Lucky Star section of my profile. There I have listed information about all my upcoming works and information about downloadable material and schedules for fanfictions. This will be informative paragraph will be deleted in a few days. I updated this at 1:26 AM so it might take a while for my profile to actually show the new information. Just be patient and wait and everything will be updated and ready.


	104. ULTIMATE UPDATE

ULTIMATE UPDATE!!!!

Please look at my forum under the Lucky Star section, read both sections please. Thank you.

Don't worry, this chapter will be taken down in a few days but since anyone hardly keeps up with profile updates this is the only way to contact most readers without endless PMing. And if you don't have an account, just review Lucky Future.


End file.
